


Chronicles of Valicadia III: The Break

by cosmic_cube_keeper



Series: Chronicles of Valicadia [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 242,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_cube_keeper/pseuds/cosmic_cube_keeper
Summary: Episode Three in the series.  With the Commonwealth all but destroyed and OND effectively in control, the remnants are on the run, faced with impossible choices.  Is saving what's left of the world even worth it?  Picks up where 'Order of the New Dawn' left off.
Relationships: Harry Potter x Multi, Zoey Bartlet x Original Male Character(s), harry potter x male dragonborn
Series: Chronicles of Valicadia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/740139
Comments: 73
Kudos: 4





	1. Evolving Plans

**Author's Note:**

> _With the Commonwealth all but destroyed and OND effectively in control, the remnants are on the run, faced with impossible choices. Is saving what's left of the world even worth it? Picks up where 'Order of the New Dawn' left off._
> 
> _“Orb Of Magnus” and “Order of the New Dawn” are prerequisites for reading, or you'll find yourself hopelessly lost trying to understand what's going on in this one. Just being clear on that. If you've already read both of those, then I welcome you back._
> 
> _There is **SLASH** in this story, as in, boy on boy, wand on wand. If you post some sort of rant/bash/flame, then there is no hope for you. Flames will be shredded and removed. Period._
> 
> _Other warnings: Period-typical racism, alternate history, character death(!!), dark!harry, vampirism, male harem, war/battle scenes, violence, coarse language, crap-sack world/dark future. A very specific warning—a portion of this story takes place in Andersonville, a Confederate POW camp during the American Civil War. So note, there are some outright disturbing scenes. This is rated Mature for a very good reason._
> 
> _Finally, expect lots of spoilers for all seven books in the Harry Potter series, and spoilers from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. However, I should note, since the story is told from Harry and his friends' point of view for the most part, in-depth knowledge of the crossover universes are unnecessary._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meetings are held, as both the Commonwealth and its enemy assess where things stand; and a pair of dreams give Harry a clue as to where a wayward friend may have ended up..._

# 1: EVOLVING PLANS

## June, 2008 / Mid-Year, 4E203

> “It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near him.”  
> 

_\- J.R.R. Tolkien, “The Hobbit or There and Back Again”_

Saturday, June 18, 2008  
New York, NY

The hand of God. This is how survivors of the massive wave would later describe it. The catastrophic tsunami, nearly ten storeys high, had smashed ashore with terrifying force; most structures were no match for its power. Rockaway Point, Bell Harbor, Seaside, and much of Coney Island simply no longer existed, the land and everything on it being carried away into the sea by the retreating surge of water.

Not one bridge survived the apocalyptic wave, all of them being smashed, leaving only twisted metal behind. Manhattan was nearly isolated from the mainland, with the numerous tunnels also being completely flooded, and with no power, getting them dry again would be a long time coming.

The city would never be the same, but in the immediate term, as survivors quickly found out, that was the least concern.

Dazed and dumbstruck survivors of the disaster soon discovered a very different threat, as black shapes began to appear, dark smoke descending from the sky to land among them. And—

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Green bolts of magic, and people were collapsing in a heap, the life snuffed from them. Sure, some attempted to fight back, but the attackers answered with another surprise, as magic forced some of the mob to turn on the others, while the dark-cloaked witches and wizards continued to kill indiscriminately.

There was only one choice left, to flee. But where do you go when the streets are clogged with wreckage and debris? As if that were bad enough, structures which survived the wave were rendered unstable, and stray spells were more than enough to bring about their collapse. In one instance, an entire section of elevated subway was brought crashing down on a group of survivors, killing the majority of them.

As such scenes unfolded, a group of witches and wizards were gathered out of sight in Central Park, in a location Harry and some of his friends would remember quite well.

“We’re beginning to round up survivors now, Gilbert,” spoke a witch, “We’ve encountered some resistance, but nothing above expected.”

Gilbert gave a sinister grin. “Foolish no-maj’s. Have we suffered casualties?”

“None as of now,” answered the witch. “But we can expect losses. Muggles are stubborn, we know this. They’ve been swayed by promises from the Commonwealth among others. It will take some time to… correct this perception.”

“Our friends in Siberia are ready for captives?” questioned Gilbert.

“They were ready a week ago,” said another wizard. “We’ll begin transporting captives within the hour.”

It was then a point of light formed in front of them. “Gilbert,” came a woman’s voice, “Return to the yacht presently, meeting about to commence.”

“Go,” said the witch, “We have it in hand.”

“I’ll return soon as the meeting’s over. Standing instruction should I not return for some time, begin port-keying captives soon as you’re able,” Gilbert ordered. He produced a bent tin can from the pocket of his robes, and whispered, “Purity.” He vanished in a blur of limbs.

* * *

HMS Ragnar  
Bthalft, Riften Hold  
Skyrim Province

It had been a fitful night for Harry. It had been the early morning before Mazhe was released from the infirmary, and only now did he get any sort of proper rest, if it could be called that. He resorted to using his time-turner so they could all get an extra few hours’ sleep. Now, as it pressed on 8 am, the trio were at last up, knowing there would be a meeting in a couple of hours.

“You okay?” Mazhe questioned softly, after planting a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“I… I just don’t know any more,” Harry confessed, as the three of them sat up, and Bryce began to dress. “Mara preserve us, the level of destruction yesterday… our world will never be the same, no matter whether we get ahead of these monsters or not.”

“Harry, we survived. That’s what matters. You could have been mourning a dead partner. I could have been mourning a dead partner. Christ, it could be Mazhe being all fucked up with one or both of us dead. So you take the consolation prize. Thinkin’ Justin’s gonna be needing our help, and lots of it, right?”

“I’m tired of this, Bryce!” Harry snapped back, “This year’s been nothing but a cluster fuck, ever since September.”

“Bryce is right, Harry. We still have each other, we still have all our limbs, it could’ve been much worse. We need level heads, getting heated won’t put things back the way they were,” Mazhe soothed him.

Harry let out a huff as he checked his pouch. Yeah, his partner was absolutely right. It could have been Mazhe or Bryce in place of Aaron.

It was then there came a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Harry called.

It opened, and Brandon stuck his head in. “You guys are up.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, been for a while. It’s a bit late, but I’d like to at least run through meditation before we eat.”

“Was thinking the same thing. Justin—his Majesty will be joining us.”

“Brandon, I think we can get away with just calling him… well, Justin. He was our friend long before he got saddled with that mess,” said Harry.

Brandon only hummed. “VPR in five minutes then?”

“Yeah.”

Brandon pulled back out of the door frame and closed the door.

“Cluster fuck,” Harry snarked again. “Ten years… or nearly ten years, known Justin since I was six years old. He’s still one of my dearest friends, protocol be damned.”

“Guessin’ the protocol’s gonna be a bitch, though,” said Bryce, “But damn, his entire life—everything he knows, turned on its head.”

“Which means he’s gonna need our help to keep him level. Dropped in the deep end, surrounded by people he doesn’t know very well, or in most cases, doesn’t know at all… there’ll be people who’ll want to take advantage of him, score political points. I saw more than enough of the ugly side of politics here,” said Mazhe.

“Like I said, Justin’s our friend above everything else. It’ll be up to us to keep the monsters away. Right. You guys ready?”

“Yeah,” Bryce answered.

“Likewise,” said Mazhe.

As was decided, the group only went through meditation exercises. It still meant accessing Harry’s chest, but doing so was nothing new. That took them to 9 o’clock, and after getting cleaned up, it was back out to the dining room in the suite for a light breakfast.

As the dishes were being cleared thanks to Kreacher, Ludvig glanced up at the wall opposite the doors and its single large LCD.

“Your majesty, if you’d like, we could conduct our conference here rather than going to the AIC,” he suggested.

Justin shook his head. “No. I think we should be there. I’ll put my discomfort aside… bluntly, I have to get used to the idea of being in charge, and hiding behind a screen won’t do anything for my credibility.”

Both Brandon and Ludvig nodded along, with Brandon saying, “Framed it well, sir. That case, we’d best get going, there’ll be lots to cover.”

The walk up to the Action Information Centre, or AIC for short, was somewhat uncomfortable for Justin, with crew members scrambling to their feet if they weren’t already as the group passed.

They arrived at a pair of double doors, and two black-clad soldiers keeping sentry. Both saluted the group, before pushing the doors open, allowing entry. And, seconds after, a junior officer spotted their arrival.

“’ten hut!” and those seated scrambled to their feet.

“At ease,” said Justin.

“Good morning, sirs,” Admiral Dawson greeted. Harry’s immediate assessment of the man, he looked dead on his feet, nursing a cup of black coffee.

“Admiral, how long have you been awake?”

“Haven’t slept, sir.”

Justin frowned. “When this meeting concludes, you will get some rest, that’s a King’s order. I need all of you at your best.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’ll make sure he gets some rest, sir,” Cullen promised. Compared to the admiral, she looked like she’d gotten at least a little rest.

“Right. Guess we’d best get started,” said Harry, “I know lots of you are going on little rest, know that I slept rather poorly too, the loss of so many friends weighing heavily. If we could. A moments’ silence. For friends and loved ones departed.”

The room fell silent, save for the hum of equipment. It was a poignant pause, an appropriate gesture, given everyone in the room suffered loss on a personal level. Admiral O’Toole was well-liked by many, a level-headed commander. Many had lost family and friends, above and beyond fellow sailors and colleagues. So this was not an empty gesture by any means.

Dawson looked up. “The Premier of Bthalft will be joining us shortly. Your majesty, her government needs to be elevated to federal jurisdiction, at least until we can hold a federal election.”

“Her government is only a couple of months old,” said Justin, “I would think going with one of our surviving cities back on Earth would be a better call.”

“We may have to evacuate our remaining cities, sir,” said Cullen.

“How many places are left?” questioned Bryce.

Cullen touched a virtual button on the command table they were gathered around, and a map appeared, with several green spots illuminated on it. There were dozens of red ones—all representing the Commonwealth’s cities. She began to point to the green ones.

“Balthazar, they’re near Shanghai, China. Edmund, near Sydney, Australia. Giza, near Cairo, Egypt. Gatun, in Panama, and of course, Bthalft, here in Skyrim. Population is about twenty-seven million people.”

“Our motto is at risk,” said an officer.

“Think we’ve got bigger fish to fry, Sub-Lieutenant,” said Ludvig.

Harry was curious. “We have a motto?”

“ _Nobis nescit occasum solis_. On us, the sun shall never set. It was a… well...” Justin couldn’t get his thoughts in order.

Brandon bailed him out explaining, “When we had all our cities, it was daylight somewhere in the Commonwealth.”

Now Harry got it. “And if we have to evacuate...” he huffed. “More urgent things to worry about. Those places, they’re all secure?”

“Yes sir,” answered Cullen, “All of them received ward upgrades preventing the massive ward collapses.”

“Why were the wards on Trevelyan not upgraded?”

“A question being asked, sir,” said Cullen.

“One would think, considering it was our capital city, it would have been one of the first to receive such critical upgrades,” said Mazhe.

“And I repeat, those questions will be asked of appropriate departments when things settle,” said Cullen.

“It’s expected questions will be asked surrounding a great number of our procedures and practices. Never mind the death toll in our cities, what was the damage on the east coast?” Brandon pressed.

Dawson pressed a button on the inlay, changing the map to zoom to the North Atlantic basin. “One hundred foot waves—ten storeys high. At least five of them came ashore, what we’re nearly certain of. Damage in every coastal city in the eastern United States and Canada, and we can be certain there will be catastrophic damage in many Caribbean cities. Some of the poorest places in Pan-America are in the Caribbean—Haiti instantly coming to mind.

“Worse, we’ve gotten some disturbing video from New York city.” Dawson touched a still image off to the top corner, and dragged it to the middle of the screen. Another tap had the image take up the entire screen, and a third tap caused it to play. Harry realized it was a video clip—wait…

“You kidding me?”

“Exactly our thoughts, sir,” said Cullen, as the video continued. “OND are rounding up survivors and port-keying them away, in between killing and torturing others.”

“When was this recorded?”

“Earlier this morning,” answered Cullen. “MACUSA’s attempted to respond, but you can guess their numbers are being stretched thin; they’re reporting these sort of things happening all over the place.”

Justin let out a frustrated sigh. “And we have no way of responding ourselves. We been in contact with the Canadian Ministry?”

“Yes sir. They’re reporting similar incidents in Halifax and St. John’s, respectively.”

It was then the large video screen at the front of the room filled with the face of a woman. She had a soft, brown face, and dark hair that reached her shoulders.

“Madam Premier,” said Dawson, with a nod.

“Admiral Dawson,” the Premier responded.

“Promagistrate and friends, I introduce Olivia Barton, the Premier of Bthalft. Madam Premier, Harry Stormcrown, the Promagistrate of Valicadia, and his partner Mazhe—”

“And my second partner, Bryce Hunter,” Harry added, gesturing to Bryce. Bryce knew his face had turned slightly pink with this… admission.

“Good morning, Promagistrate, your majesty,” Barton spoke.

“Better than yesterday, let’s hope. Uh, first thing that must be covered. On suggestion from several persons in this room. Madam Premier, by my order, your government… shall be… elevated to the federal level… until such a time, as a proper election can be conducted.”

Barton gave a bow of the head. “On your order, your majesty.”

“Prime Minister,” said Harry, giving a nod.

“You understand, sirs, my government will still be significantly limited on what sort of response we can muster, given we carry no mandate at the federal level.”

“But your government does have power to act should the situation require it. Right now, it’s better than us having no Prime Minister at all,” said Dawson, “We’ll work on the details of getting an election called soon as humanly possible.”

“I’ll speak with the Commonwealth Elections Commission, see what kind of work will need to be done for that to happen,” Barton promised. “I’ll also have our various ministries muster remaining senior department heads, and determine who can be promoted to acting directors.”

“Begin with the Department of Information,” said Brandon, “We need our Intelligence service with a head sooner rather than later.”

“First thing,” Barton promised. “I’ll also coordinate with the other Premiers, determine imminent needs. I will expect our MIRT to be very busy, but resources will likely need to be redeployed.”

“Concurred,” said Brandon, “We’ll need a sitrep on security, be absolutely certain our remaining cities aren’t at further risk of a second-wave attack.”

“Further, emergency departments should have evacuation plans ready to execute at a moments’ notice,” said Dawson. “His majesty’s emergency orders are still in effect, floo travel is for emergencies only for the immediate term.”

“Floo control is aware of that, Admiral, as far as I’m aware, there are few problems. Where would we be sending people if evacuations are ordered?”

“Here, to Bthalft,” said Justin, “Infrastructure should be focusing on expanding fast as they’re able to do so safety, just in case.”

“I’ll make sure the ministry’s aware of the order,” Barton promised. She frowned.. “That would look like we’re abandoning Earth.”

“For now… no. We’re not abandoning Earth. We’re only doing what’s in our power to keep Our subjects safe,” Justin answered.

“And on the issue of evacuations, we should consider evacuating the majority of our remaining fleet,” said Dawson.

“Here, to Skyrim,” Mazhe clarified.

“Yes.”

“No,” said Justin. “Not yet. I said we’re not abandoning Earth. We’ll keep our naval presence intact, at least for now. That may change if circumstances change.”

“And sir, there are better men and women suitable for Admiral than I am.”

“I have made my choice, Admiral Dawson. You were Executive Officer of this ship the entire time I knew you before the events of yesterday. You know this ship, you worked with Admiral O’Toole all of those years, you have the experience and the mind for the job at hand.”

“Think him naming someone else to the job only hours after promoting you into it would set a poor precedent,” said Harry. “The realm needs decisive action, not second-guessing things while we’re still in crisis.”

The man looked humbled by both Justin and Harry’s comments. “Thank you, sirs.”

* * *

Somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean

While Harry’s group continued to meet with senior staff on board the Ragnar, a similar meeting was taking place on board the SS Great Southern Star. OND’s senior membership were gathered around the table in the yacht’s main saloon, with Deidre sitting at the head of it. The board at the front of the room had numerous photographs tacked to it, including several recent satellite photos, one of them featuring a half-submerged central London.

“This wave… we did not anticipate such collateral damage,” said one of the wizards about half-way down the table. “The Ministry’s been completely evacuated, but there have been some casualties, with the port key and Apparition restrictions in place. The department heads are still assessing the death count.”

Deidre waved him off. “A small price considering the astounding damage at large. Ultimately, a windfall in our favour.”

“Agreed, mistress,” said Gilbert, “It’s made operations on America’s east coast much easier, we’re beginning to port key captives to our newly-constructed internment facility in Siberia—that process should have gotten under way by this point. And resistance has been limited, nothing substantial and only nominal risk to our brothers and sisters.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Gilbert. The Muggles are dangerous, this has been proven over and over again,” said a man across from him.

“And I don’t need to be reminded of that; our teams in the field have been warned to be extra vigilant, and respond to resistance harshly and violently.”

“We need them alive.”

“Trust me, we won’t be running out of captives any time soon,” said Gilbert, “And killing a few does send a message to others. We have it well in hand.”

“The Commonwealth is, for now, inaccessible to us,” said another down the table, “Communications with those inside has become near impossible with the security restrictions put in place yesterday morning.”

“We did anticipate that,” spoke another.

“We didn’t expect them to have protocol in place,” said yet another, “There was no indication they had a secret replacement for their Sovereign. In hindsight, perhaps we should have. Even the foolish Americans have protocols in place in the event of a strike against the sitting government; a designated survivor, they call it.”

“Do we know who that is?”

“No. We’ve made attempts, but MACUSA’s shadowing No-maj security and making it difficult. And given our attack against the Commonwealth yesterday, it’ll be near-impossible. Contacts in the Pentagon report everyone in the chain of succession have been taken to secure locations, and the President is now being kept in the air almost around the clock.”

“Their… air-plane,” another said. It wasn’t a question.

“This again from my sources, but yes, a special plane built for the President. Everything surrounding its flight path and ground operations is heavily protected, mostly secret, above what my contacts have access to.”

“For the immediate term, focus on collecting people from New York and other disaster-stricken places on the east coast,” said Deidre. “We’ll worry about the foolish American government at a later time.”

“We’re certain the Ragnar has teleported to Skyrim,” said yet another. “For now, the Commonwealth’s new king is beyond our reach.”

That earned a sneer from Deidre. “They cannot remain hidden from us forever, and if their boy-King wishes for us to kill them all... so mote it be.”

“Your Grace, we were also able to analyze some of the... footage, recordings... before the Gideon was destroyed. I'm certain one of Potter's friends in his little circle is an Obscurial. Look at this.”

The speaker flicked his wand that the front of the room, causing a series of photographs to appear.

“Note the dark cloud. The old man didn't have a chance.”

“Intriguing. Your thoughts on who it might be?”

“This one,” said the man, flicking his wand again. This time a photo of Credence was tacked to the wall. “Not been with the group for long, sources tell me he is receiving lessons at Hogwarts, as well as from other instructors in Skyrim.”

“Which would make them near-impossible to reach,” said Gilbert. He held up a hand, as others began to protest. “I said _near_ impossible. Not impossible. We will learn of a way.”

“The Obscurus disappeared during the destruction of the Gideon, but sources tell me an unusual, rather telling magical signature was detected. I've had a team attempting to track down the destination, but best we can come up with is somewhere in southern Georgia. I'd like to send a larger team to Columbus, see if we can pinpoint it. If we could perhaps, persuade him to join us...”

“See it done,” Deidre decided. “Gilbert, loan her the book, perhaps it may offer ideas on how to handle our potential ally.”

Gilbert gave a nod of assent. “Lot of you be careful, coastal areas were flooded.”

“Of course,” spoke another, “We did get a tracker placed on Potter while he was restrained, this from operatives on board the Gideon before she was destroyed.”

“It could never be that easy,” said the first, “With all we've thrown at them, they'll be extra-vigilant. That tracking device is likely turned to vapour by now.”

“Best not to count that option out,” said Gilbert, “You get the opportunity, take it.”

“And on the subject of Dumbledore...” Deidre looked at another witch sitting at the other end, “You know what to do.”

“Of course, mistress.”

* * *

HMS Ragnar

It had been an exhausting day, most of it spent in the AIC, as the Commonwealth continued to put out the virtual fires left by the massive event. The world had been massively changed in the past thirty-six hours, and Harry didn’t like it one bit.

Still, he took solace in the fact he still had both Mazhe and Bryce with him, neither of them suffering lasting effects from the events of the previous day. They’d been in to visit with Ragnar briefly, but the man still needed time to recover, his injuries were more substantial.

As he undressed, Harry was momentarily startled when Bryce suddenly wrapped him in a hug. “So, second partner, huh.”

“Well, considering what we were doing before…” Harry knew he was going quite red in the face, and Mazhe was smirking. But Harry cleared his throat. “You’ve been on the team since Hearthfire, Bryce. Thinking this morning just made it official.”

“You’ll be considered a Consort, I think the proper term is. Just remember, I’m his husband,” said Mazhe, although he smirked as he said so.

“Right. Not like I’m gonna interfere,” said Bryce, with a snort. His expression turned serious. “Seriously. What you guys did for me, it meant the world to me, don’t ever forget that.”

“Just as you filled a void left by Tommy, Bryce. Think we did each other a service, whether we wanted to or not.”

The three of them lay down, and got comfortable. Harry found himself in the middle, with Mazhe pressing up against him, their noses nearly touching. Bryce, meanwhile, spooned up against Harry. And now, they fell silent, Harry being content to stroke his mate’s face, and just gaze into the other man’s eyes. A dull green compared to his own startling emeralds. And that’s how they fell asleep.

But sleep brought Harry back to a familiar place.

_The road again, though this time the sun was sinking over the western horizon. He could still feel the warmth of the air, however, and could easily make out the tall wall to the southeast, made of many naked timbers._

_There were more soldiers dressed in grey or makeshift outfits, though today they were not marching—some of them once again missing their shoes. Men without equipment? Harry was again baffled at their condition… no soldier should be in the field so poorly equipped._

_He could feel the scene once again fading, but Harry once again spotted a single man a ways down the road. Like before, he was dressed in dark blue in contrast to the outfits worn by the soldiers closer to him. He was even dirtier than the last time, but seemed to wave at Harry, giving him a broad smile. And, as the scene really began to disintegrate, there came a dark shape from behind, to blast into the trees, a terrible scream permeating the air before everything faded to black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Harry makes preparations to locate Credence based on the two dreams he’s had; and the group is called to Solstheim to assist a dark elf with an excavation. Note, spoilers for the Dragonborn side quest “Unearthed”._
> 
> _**OPENING NOTES** : Welcome back! After nearly a year since the end of Episode two, we at last return to Valicadia (or at least, what's left of it). The year's been a bit difficult for me, for various reasons, but I daresay, it's been difficult for us all, as so much craziness is going on, and continues to go on, as we transition into fall._
> 
> _Writing this episode has been a bit of a challenge, since work started on it immediately after Episode 2 was completed. It was an idea spurned by the rekindling of an interest I've had since grade 8: the American Civil War. Four different draft outlines were written before it was finally committed, since real world events continued to unfold, and there was concern some of the content may be offensive to some._
> 
> _I will simply say that, though some of the characters I will be introducing are downright nasty individuals, they do not reflect my personal views on equality. I despise racism in any form. But, someone tell OND that. Some of the people I introduce will receive a very rude awakening, or much worse, finding out there are much meaner fish in the sea. And the Commonwealth? Yeah, they don't like racism very much either. Now, I'd better not say too much more, or I'll end up spoiling the story._
> 
> _Hope you guys will still take a chance on it, as ultimately, this has been a great bit of fun to write--well, maybe not all that much for Harry and his friends... but yeah, for me it was fun. Onward and upward..._


	2. Picking Up the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry makes preparations to locate Credence based on the two dreams he’s had; and the group is called to Solstheim to assist a dark elf with an excavation. Note, spoilers for the Dragonborn side quest “Unearthed”._

# 2\. PICKING UP THE TRAIL

## June, 2008 / Mid-Year, 4E203

Saturday, June 18, 2008

Harry and his sleeping companions woke significantly sooner, the content of his dream still at the forefront of his mind. Come to think of it, he’d not shared the contents of his first dream with the others either.

“Once our morning routine is ended, I have a couple of memories I need to share with everyone. I might have an idea where Credence went.”

“He wasn’t killed?” questioned Bryce.

“An Obscurus cannot be killed,” Harry answered, “That’s based on what I’ve read...”

“And he did survive the lethal attack by Aurors in New York,” Mazhe remembered, as they dressed. “Guess it shouldn’t be any surprise. Where did he end up?”

“I don’t know. I just got a… just wait until after our exercises, I’ll drag everyone into the pensieve for a look,” Harry promised. He flicked a hand at Mazhe, and he was instantly dressed.

“Bryce?”

“Oh. Uh, right.” And Bryce, too, was instantly dressed.

“Harry, you don’t have to ask.”

“Just being polite,” Harry answered with a shrug. “Let’s go see if the others are up. Hope Justin actually got some sleep. Shor’s bones, the Admiral looked like a zombie yesterday morning… last thing we need are a bunch of walking corpses running the place.”

“Harry...”

“Yeah, pretty sure Brandon’s keeping on top of that.”

Harry opened the door, to find Ludvig about to knock.

“Ready for the morning routine?”

“Yeah. Justin’s up?”

That got a nod from Ludvig, as they stepped out into the common area. Justin was waiting, along with Brandon. In turn, it was into the chest. And, for the first time in a few days, it was a full workout taking over an hour, before they wound things down with meditation exercises.

As that finally wrapped up, Harry said, “Everyone stay seated. I have some information… or rather, I have a possible idea where Credence might have gone.”

“He’s not dead?” questioned Ludvig, “Harry, he severed the Gideon’s core...”

“An Obscurus cannot be killed. Both based on what I’ve read, and the incident in New York. It crawled into my chest here.”

“Pretty strong argument,” Justin agreed, “But Harry, there are serious matters on our plate right now.”

“I owe Credence… we all owe him for what he did. I don’t think my brief absence will matter all that much.”

“Well...”

“Sir, he does have a point. It’s only fair we return the favour,” said Ludvig. “But, what’s your evidence, Harry?”

“Let me pull out my pensieve.”

He reached into his pouch, and produced the familiar, covered clay bowl. He set it in their midst, then pressed a finger to his temple, and began to draw out a long, stringy, gassy-like substance. More and more of it, until he gave a slight tug, separating it, letting it dangle for a moment. Mazhe had already removed the cover, and Harry let the gassy substance drop into the liquid, causing it to shimmer and swirl about.

“What are we about to see?” questioned Brandon.

“Two memories, both of them from the same place. One of them explains what happened to Miraak—a rather interesting encounter that was, but there are things important in both memories.”

One by one, they stuck fingers in the liquid and became frozen, and moments later, the six of them were standing on the very same road Harry had now seen twice. Harry immediately stopped the playback.

“Behind me, on my six o’clock,” he said, simply.

They all turned, to find a group of men marching two-by-two formation. And like Harry, Brandon instantly picked up on the poorly-equipped men.

“No shoes, some with makeshift uniforms...”

“Noticed the same thing. Like nothing I’ve seen before,” said Harry, “And I’ve studied lots of history. Turn back around the direction we were facing.”

The group did as asked, and Harry began pointing out the encampment, and the tall wooden fence in the distance.

“So definitely a military encampment,” said Justin, “I’m guessing Victorian-era, if some of the outfits are anything to go by.”

Harry gave a nod, and let the memory play. But now Mazhe stopped it, seeing the avatar of Akatosh.

“By the Nine,” he spoke, voice barely a whisper.

“It floored me just as much,” Harry admitted. 

He had the memory continue until the avatar and Miraak vanished, but froze it again as the dirty man in blue appeared.

“Keep him in mind, we’ll be seeing him again,” said Harry.

“He looks happy to see you,” Bryce noticed.

“I know. I wrote it off to being nothing in this memory. Continuing...”

The memory faded, but immediately they found themselves in the same place, with the changed time. With it being rather short, they again spotted the dirty man in blue.

“So, more significant,” Mazhe guessed, as the memory continued. But Harry again froze it, as the dark shape passed over them. Now, Harry got a better look at it.

“Definitely Credence,” he said. “Guys. I need to know where this is.”

“You won’t be going alone,” said Ludvig, firmly.

Harry shook his head. “I think wherever this is, I won’t be running into an issue. I think I know what I’m looking for… just figure out where this is so I can get my friend back.”

Justin huffed, but gave a nod. “Brandon, you have any way of taking pictures of this?”

“Yeah. Harry, just keep the memory frozen.”

It only took a few seconds for Brandon and Ludvig both to take a series of pictures of the scene: the soldiers, the encampment, and the black mass Harry believed to be Credence’s Obscurus form. They then exited the pensieve, and Harry collected the memories, stowing them in vials.

“Maybe Guardian Evander might want to see these as well,” said Harry.

“Yeah, we’ll be sharing this stuff with the Guardians, see what they make of it,” Brandon agreed.

Justin nodded along. “They should be in on this investigation as it is. I think no matter what, we’ll need their help to get Harry to wherever it is this is.”

“Seeing Miraak though,” said Mazhe. He still looked unsettled. “Never thought of that… Akatosh being our ultimate master, above and beyond what the lesser Daedric lords and ladies might think.”

Harry faced his mate. “It unsettles you?”

“I believed I belonged to Nocturnal, have for years, Harry.”

“Guess I should know that.”

“I think Akatosh will likely take your wishes into account, Mazhe,” said Justin. He stood up. “Let’s get these materials into the hands of DOI, let them make some inquiries. And it’s time for our morning conference as it is, I’m really hoping we won’t be all day again. Yesterday was exhausting. I have a new level of appreciation for Queen Susan.”

“You and I alike, Justin,” Harry agreed, as they made ready to leave the suite.

In the AIC, a pair of officers assisted Brandon to transfer the images he’d captured in the pensieve to a memory card, and along with the vial containing Harry’s extracted memories, they were sent to the Department of Information’s field office, located several decks above.

“Share this stuff with our allies, see what they make of it,” said Brandon, “We have a dear friend out there likely scared out of his mind.”

“We’ll speak with contacts in Washington to start,” said the aide, “If they can’t help us, they will likely point us to someone who can.”

With that, the meeting got under way, with the acting Prime Minister once again joining them via video link. More images were coming in, showing the catastrophic damage in graphic detail. Every city on the east coast had suffered unimaginable damage, forcing millions of people to flee inland. Harry knew the death toll from the event would be staggering—nowhere near what the Commonwealth had just endured a little over forty-eight hours prior, but still. Millions were very likely dead, and that number was sure to rise, discounting the activities of OND.

More video had surfaced of their ongoing attacks on fleeing Americans, and DOI could only guess how many people were being rounded up, port keyed away to a location up to now unknown.

“We get a satellite image yet of the Canary Islands?” Justin questioned.

Commander Cullen pressed a button on the inlay, and picked one of the images in the virtual folder that had popped up, and it now took up the screen. It was also displayed on one of the screens at the front of the room.

“Looks like Tenerife all but collapsed,” said Justin, “Perhaps a good thing ultimately, the waves could have been thousands of feet rather than what we got.”

Harry scowled, remembering the event in Spiraminis the previous September. “Not a great consolation prize,” he muttered.

“Looks like all the Canary islands were wrecked, just small slivers of land being left behind,” Cullen remarked.

She touched the picture, causing it to shrink back into the ‘folder’ it was in, but selected another, causing it to take up the screen.

“We were a little more lucky with Dover. It still triggered some pretty big waves, but not on the scale of Hunfrith’s destruction. Central London’s still partly under water due to a malfunction with the Thames Barrier.”

Another picture now took up the frame, showing water trapped behind the iconic flood control structure.

“How many people live in London?” questioned Mazhe.

“Nearly eight million people,” answered an aide, “About comparable to New York city. We figure about a quarter of them were affected by the flooding, but getting a concrete number’s difficult; various agencies on the ground are a bit busy.”

“No shit, same as us,” said Justin. He let out a frustrated sigh. “And of course we have no way of offering support.”

“First priority has to be our own, sir,” said Barton, “We’re still assessing the numbers in various ministries.”

“I’m aware of that, yes. How bad was the damage in Istanbul?”

“Bad, sir. A quarter of the city was destroyed by the sinkhole left behind, and as you can imagine...”

A video now took over the inlay, showing a surge of water rushing to fill a gaping hole.

“Amateur video as water from the Sea of Marmara flooded into the sinkhole. Flooding resulted from it… and this one...”

Another video replaced the first. This one was taken a distance away from the shore, but the surge of water flowing through the wide body of water was unmistakable.

“Shot from an apartment balcony in Gallipoli. Water surging through the Dardanelles, dozens of ships were caught unaware according to numerous reports.”(1)

“You think they knew this would happen?” questioned Mazhe.

“No. No way they were that smart with this. This is all collateral damage,” said Dawson. “Lucky for them perhaps… Christ, the flooding in Istanbul, that’s gonna come back to flood most places in the Marmara Sea, the Dardanelles, and the Mediterranean. We’ll need to make sure authorities on all sides of those bodies of water are aware if they’re not already.”

“DOI can handle that,” Brandon decided. “Massive evacuation orders, it’ll affect millions.”

“But with better warning than we were ever afforded,” said Harry. He thought for a moment, before asking, “What about our citizens abroad?”

“Most are still on the west coast, helping with rebuilding efforts,” said Cullen.

“We decided it’s better they remain where they are, other than to check in. Where they are, they have a focus, a job, better than running about aimlessly,” said another aide.

“We’ll keep that order in place,” Justin decided. “Anyone not assisting with rebuilding efforts, however, should return to the Commonwealth. They should not be turned away, but extra measures will be taken to prevent enemies from taking advantage.”

“As ordered,” said Barton. “We’ll keep the second part of the directive quiet, perhaps we might get lucky, catch the enemy unaware.”

That earned a nod from Justin. “Agreed. It should be underscored that anyone returning from abroad be questioned under Veritaserum, just to cross all the T’s and dot all the I’s. I think both Harry and I are tired of being a step behind these monsters.”

“You and I alike, sir,” Barton agreed.

Harry let out a snort. “Yeah two questions that need to be asked. One. Are you a member of the Order of the New Dawn, or any other similar organization, whose mandate is to destroy or harm the Commonwealth of Valicadia. And two. Are your memories protected under a Fidelius Charm or other such magic. If they answer yes to either of those questions...”

“Their day is about to suck, and badly,” Brandon finished. He rubbed the back of his head.

Harry frowned. “You okay?”

“No. I’m not. This entire thing… Harry you summed it up well on a few occasions. We’ve had our asses handed to us since September, this nightmare only the sour cream on top of the poisoned cake we’re all being forced to eat.”

“And without you guys… you, Eric, Aaron, Ludvig… there’s no telling where we would be today. Would we still be here today?” Justin questioned. “We have each other, it’s better than Queen Susan could have ever hoped for at the end of the day.”

He looked around. “Commander, go and take a few hours to yourself. I doubt Harry’s gonna be going anywhere any time soon, and nor will I for that matter.”

“Go borrow the VPR,” said Harry, “The chest’s still in the suite.”

Brandon reached over and gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder. “Don’t leave the ship without Ludvig.”

They watched him leave.

“Guess that’s not a surprise,” said Justin, “He’s been in up to his neck just as much as we have been.”

“And he’s your personal bodyguard now, sir. His job just became a lot more challenging, particularly once things get settled and we begin some sort of public schedule,” said Cullen.

“Yeah, I think that’ll be months down the road. Me being out in public is the least concern right now. Until we re-secure our borders, determine our realm is safe, I don’t plan on going very far from the ship. And as much as I’d like to go with Harry and help him rescue Credence...”

“Justin, there’s no way I’ll ever agree to that, as much as I’d like my best friend with me. You’re needed here, not travelling to who knows where, and for how long,” Harry cut in.

“Agreed with the Promagistrate,” said Barton, “Your majesty, as much as you will miss what you were able to do prior to June 13, your responsibility is first to the realm. Everything else… begging your pardon for sounding crass… is irrelevant, and must take a back seat.

“I won’t pretend to know how you’re feeling, having all of this thrown at you, but know that you have my full support, and the full support of my government, no matter how limited that may be.

“And on the note of the government… more specifically, the remaining Provincial seats… you should have received a fire call or a telephone call from each of them. I’ll make contact with my fellow Premiers and remind them of their obligations.

“It’s also the custom for the incoming Monarch to summon each of the Premiers to his or her residence for a private audience, to get a feel for the current issues and needs of the individual provinces. In the past, those summons took place one at a time at his leisure, though historically, all summons had concluded by the end of the first year of the new Monarch’s reign.”

“Thank you for the insight. So many of our records surrounding protocol being damaged...”

“We still have an extensive archive very much still intact, your majesty,” said Barton, “My government will help you to cover the essential parts, knowing there are plenty still out there who would use your ignorance of numerous matters to cause potential problems.”

“As we’re also aware of, Prime Minister,” said Ludvig.

“I think any mistakes surrounding protocol can be forgiven as it is,” said Dawson, “We’re still in a crisis, with the Defence of Realm Act still in place. Whatever goes on, we’re only acting to protect the realm.”

It was then the doors to the room were held open, and a DOI agent entered, bringing a vial and a memory card.

“Sirs, we have an answer from Washington,” he announced.

“Bring it here,” said Cullen.

The agent approached the table, and handed over the memory card. “Promagistrate, your memories, the office made their own copies but thought you might want the original back.”

“Thank you.”

Harry tucked the vial in his pouch; he would put the memory back where it belonged later—not that he’d truly lost it, the memories only seemed a little less clear.

Cullen, meanwhile, pressed the memory card into a reader slot on the side of the table, and instantly, a folder opened up on the inlay. She chose the first image, and it instantly took up the screen. Harry recognized it instantly: the same road he’d seen in his dream.

“Where is this?”

“The Smithsonian was able to dig through their archive from the Victorian era, and narrowed it down to Andersonville, Georgia. Based on images Commander McAllister shared with us, they are certain it was 1864 at the earliest. Commander Cullen, if you’ll show the next picture.”

Cullen did as asked, and a black and white picture now took up the screen. It was somewhat fuzzy, but Harry could easily make out the tall timber fence he’d seen in his dream.

“In 1864, Andersonville was the site of a Confederate prisoner-of-war camp, also known as Camp Sumter.”

Justin looked confused. “Thought Sumter was the fort where the Civil War actually started.”

“That was Fort Sumter, your majesty. It’s in Charleston, South Carolina. Today—or at least up to June 13th, functioned as a museum. It’s safe to say it’s been destroyed if not significantly damaged; Charleston was devastated by the tsunamis. Commander Cullen, if you’ll show the next image.”

The next picture was a satellite image from the present day site, Harry realized.

“Not much left of it,” he said.

“As to Camp Sumter. It’s a national heritage site looked after by the National Park Service, sir. Part of the stockade has been rebuilt, and the site marked out for interpretation; and of course the cemetery.” The agent pointed out the large cemetery to the north of the site.

“How many soldiers were held there?” questioned Mazhe.

“There were no clear numbers established, so estimates vary between thirty and forty thousand men,” answered the agent.

Harry and Mazhe both looked ill. “Mara preserve us.”

“Guess it explains the man in blue,” said Bryce, “He was a prisoner.”

Harry frowned. “So what's he doing outside the walls? It's like he was happy to see me.”

Mazhe smirked. “Well, you do have a 'saving people' thing about you, Harry.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Harry snarked.

“The priority will be locating Credence,” said Ludvig, “He's likely frightened out of his mind.”

“I know that. Guess the only question is how I'm getting there.”

“How WE'RE getting there,” Mazhe quickly corrected him.

“We’ve already turned things over to the Order of the Magnus, they’re working back through the logs. If your friend did in fact somehow travel to 1864, it’s likely thanks to the Orb, which means a trail will be left behind. Just a matter of following it. Give them a few hours, they figure late afternoon, dinner at the latest,” said the agent.

“Then we will conduct final debrief at that time,” said Ludvig.

It was then Mazhe’s mobile rang. He pulled it out, and seeing the caller, connected the call. “Delvin?”

_“Mazhe. A courier just left you a letter here at the Flagon. You still have the post box?”_

“Yeah. Send it through. And thanks.”

Hearing the call disconnect, the stowed his mobile away, and retrieved the post box. It shimmered and buzzed a moment later.

“What’s going on?” Harry questioned.

“Courier left a letter at the Flagon, Delvin’s just sent it to me.”

Mazhe broke the seal and opened the letter, reading the brief contents to himself.

“Hmm. A man named Ralis Sedarys. He’s asking for our help with a business matter, says our names come recommended.”

“Where is he wanting to meet?” questioned Ludvig, “We can’t be gone long.”

“The Retching Netch, in Raven Rock. But we have our mobiles, gut says it’ll be just a meeting, and of course you’re coming,” said Mazhe, wanting to stave off an argument.

“Best if we bring a deep coin purse. Name sounds Dunmer—a Dark Elf,” said Harry.

“Like Karliah,” Bryce remembered.

“Exactly.”

“What’s she been doing these days anyway?” questioned Harry, as they checked their accessories.

“Same thing as always, working for the guild,” said Mazhe.

“Right. Let’s get going.”

* * *

The Retching Netch Pub  
Raven Rock, Solstheim,  
Morrowind Province

The bookmark dropped them just outside, but the quartet pushed into the pub, and down the stairs to the bar itself—the entry level only contained a few tables. At the bar, Mazhe gestured for the barkeep.

“Mazhe and company. What can I get you?” the man greeted. Much like many others, he was also a dark elf, dressed in typical clothes for the race.

“For now, just point out Ralis Sedarys. He sent us a message to meet him here.” Mazhe reached into his pouch, produced his coin purse, and dropped a gold coin on the counter.

“Ah, of course. He told me you would be coming. He’s seated over there,” the barkeep answered, flicking a finger at the other side of the room, and a single man seated at a table for two.

Mazhe reached into his coin purse and produced more coins. “A round of your special sujamma then, once we get seated.”

Ralis Sedarys looked momentarily startled when Mazhe and his friends approached his table. “Mr. Sedarys. Mazhe Stormcrown.”

He was surprised. “Mr… Mr. Stormcrown! By Azura, I didn’t expect such a quick response!”

“We have ways of receiving messages rather quickly,” said Harry. “I’m Mazhe’s partner, Harry; this is Bryce and Ludvig. How can we help?”

“I've got a financier waiting for me back on the mainland. Sent me here in the interests of obtaining some rare antiquities. The 'Relics of Ahzidal.' But this whole thing became a disaster right quick, let me tell you.”

Harry flicked a hand, producing an identical table, and another flick of the hand produced a pair of seats. While Mazhe sat across from Ralis, Harry and Ludvig took seats at the conjured table. 

Ralis was momentarily surprised at the unusual display of magic, but continued, “You come out to the northern Ashlands, you don't expect things to go easy, you know? But this was something outside my particular expertise. When I first got to Kolbjorn, you couldn't even see it. Buried in the ash, like most other things on this blasted island. Dug out a pile of the stuff taller than me just to find the barrow. Who knows how much to reach the door. Excavating isn't exactly my specialty. Even if it was, the ash storms fill it in faster than you can dig.”

“Yeah, sounds like typical Solstheim,” said Mazhe. He produced his mobile and opened the map. “Where’s Kolbjorn Barrow?”

Once again Ralis looked surprised at the device, but scrolled the map around, then pointed at a spot. Not far to the northeast of Raven Rock.

“Sound like you need some manpower,” said Ludvig, “Why not just hire some help?”

That got an annoyed look from the elf. “You think I've got that kind of money? No, I only get paid on delivery. Can't afford to go out of pocket for a thousand Septims on this. Takes money to make money, all that rot. There's a lot of it at the other end, but I can't get there without a little kick to start it off.”

“So you’re looking for an investor. Harry?”

“What kind of payout is at the other end?”

“You ever hear of Ahzidal? He was the first great Nord enchanter, maybe even the first human to master elven methods. His best work was buried with him, though. A set that my patron calls 'the Relics' are supposed to be down in his tomb. Now, they're old, and they're powerful. A combination like that makes them pretty valuable to certain people, and I happen to know certain people.”

“All right. We might have a bit of coin to throw around,” said Mazhe, “How much do you need?”

A look of relief crossed the man’s face. “You and your friend were exactly as I hoped, Mr. Stormcrown. I’ll need a thousand Septims to start.”

Mazhe nearly balked at the price, but Harry was intrigued. “Kolbjorn Barrow could be a potential Commonwealth asset, Mazhe. We’ll split the cost between us. Mr. Sedarys, you have a deal.”

Harry was already pulling out his coin purse, and now Mazhe did the same. “One thing I wish we had here was some sort of credit note system. Counting coins and carrying coins continues to be a pain in the ass.”

That seemed to be the cue for the drinks to arrive, brought over by the barmaid.

“Who told you to contact us?” questioned Ludvig, while Harry and Mazhe continued to count out coins.

“The barkeep,” Ralis answered, “Your adventures and victories are legend, Mr. Stormcrown.”

Mazhe paused in counting. “I see. Well, spending a bit of coin has to be better than the chaos we’ve been going through these past few days. Won’t get into it because much of it is secret in nature, but... this is normalcy, and I’ll take that over chaos any day.”

That earned a rueful look from Ludvig, as he opened the bottle that had been placed in front of him. “This has to be one of the most normal things we’ve done in the past forty-eight hours.”

He took a swig of the contents. “Hmm. Not bad.”

“Where you from, outsider?” questioned Ralis.

“Skyrim,” Harry answered for him.

Things fell silent for the next few minutes, as both he and Mazhe continued to count out a large pile of coins... five hundred is a rather large number when it’s gold coins, right?

“Harry, we’ll have to put a weightless charm on the bag, this’ll be brutal to carry,” said Mazhe, as he at last finished. Harry was right behind, an enormous stack of coins sitting in front of both of them.

“Right. Think I have a spare as it is. The charm’s pretty strong so it shouldn’t wear off any time soon.”

“Well... it’s all there,” said Ralis. “I’ll round up some diggers. I’ll send a message once we have something worth looking at.”

“Of course. Just send it as you did, we’ll come soon as we get it,” Harry promised.

“Your magic... it’s not from around here,” Ralis noted, as Harry began stowing all the coins in the fresh bag.

“No. it’s not. But I grew up here... or well, in Skyrim. Mazhe was and is still my best friend, been since I was six years old.”

“And now his bonded,” Mazhe threw in.

The next few hours was spent as Ralis began to rough out a plan for the excavation. He’d hire ten strong men to do the digging, and muster up supplies for a proper camp site. Harry threw in an extra pile of gold to help on that end as well; men should have decent covering at night, and one could only guess what was underground in an ancient ruin... making camp inside would invite calamity of a different sort.

The topic then swayed to a few of Ralis’ other expeditions, and both Harry and Mazhe realized, this man did ultimately do quite well, though perhaps not as well in more recent times. Of course, the eruption of Red Mountain a couple of centuries back likely didn’t help matters; the entire Dunmer race had suffered greatly in that cataclysm. And Dunmer did live very long lives.

At last, as it neared the dinner hour (back on the Ragnar, that is), Ludvig’s mobile chirped indicating a message. He quickly read it.

“All right, looks like they’re ready for us,” he announced.

“Mr. Sedarys... Ralis. We’ve got to go,” said Mazhe, “A matter back home we have to look after. But let us know should you need anything, we’ll help if we’re able.”

“Of course, of course,” Ralis answered, as they all stood.

With the empty bottles moved to the original table, Ludvig vanished his conjurations. And before Ralis could ask another word, Mazhe and his friends vanished with barely a noise indicating their departure.

* * *

HMS Ragnar

The bookmark dropped them in the hangar, where Justin and Brandon were already gathered, along with DOI agents, and members of the Order, including Master Guardian Evander. Not far from them, the Orb of Magnus cast its brilliant turquoise colour on the floor, though every once in a while, it flickered orange. Several technicians were observing it, taking notes, while others were clustered around a workstation, all of this very makeshift, spur-of-the moment, representative of the seat-of-your-pants situation the realm found itself in.

“For the record, I’m still not one hundred percent on board with you hurrying off a hundred and forty years into the past, Harry,” said Brandon.

“And as I’ve already said, it’s his choice. Though I’m not as close to Credence as Harry, he’s my friend too. So if Harry wants to try and bring him back, then it’s his choice to do so,” said Justin.

“I have to do this alone,” said Harry, suddenly. He held up a hand as others all were about to protest. “Credence is scared out of his mind. Having a horde of people chasing after him will only keep him aggravated, stressed, and the Obscurus won’t cede control under those conditions.”

He glanced at one of the guardians nearby. “I trust you traced the incursion?”

“We did. It’s just after six our time, so it’s just after eight o’clock their time. We want to hold off incursion for an hour—”

“Two,” said Evander, “He goes after ten o’clock, it’ll be less of a chance for him to be seen.”

“Piss on that, I have ways of keeping myself hidden. Worst-case scenario, I can use my invisibility cloak.”

“You’re not going alone,” said Mazhe.

“Mazhe. I’m going alone. Much as you hate it… stay here, help Justin. Likewise, Bryce. I’m sure these guys can have you doing something. And I do have my mobile. If shit happens, I’ll call you. But really. The odds of OND following Credence? I’ll eat the boots off my armour.”

Mazhe couldn't’ help but roll his eyes, remembering the time he’d promised to do something similar.

“Now, something else that needs to be done, is an update to the translation charm. As I can recall, it’s been a while,” said Evander.

“Yeah.”

“If you’ll permit?”

“Proceed.”

Evander produced his wand. “Look straight ahead… good.” And then, Harry could feel a funny, tingly sensation on his tongue, and a momentary, fuzzy feeling at the front left side of his head(2).

“It’ll take a bit of time for it to seat, but… you likely remember Guardian Elaine telling you the same thing.”

“Yeah.”

“Promagistrate. We present to you your seal. In the unlikely event you need support, it will be sufficient to gain assistance from the Commonwealth of the day. Additionally, we were able to identify the Mistress Guardian of the day. Mistress Guardian Amelia. An owl post or Patronus message will reach her,” said one of the Guardians, as he passed over a small wooden box, and an envelope.

Harry stowed both in his pouch.

“Next thing,” said Brandon. He was doing something on his mobile, and a second later, Harry felt his own buzz indicating a message.

“What’s this?”

“Crash course on 1864 military ranks and insignia for both Union and Confederate forces, in the event you have to interact. Though it goes without saying, it’s better you don’t.”

Harry scowled. “Right. Operating that close to a prison camp, it’s likely I’ll end up… interacting, as you say. But…they’re non-magicals. I’m not worried about them. I just want to get Credence back.”

He flipped through the few images Brandon had sent. “These uniforms are kind of nice.”

“Our marines could be mistaken for Confederate troops if they wore their dress uniforms,” said Ludvig. “Look at the second image, we sent images of our uniforms as well for reference.”

“This one,” said Harry. He enlarged the mobile so it worked in tablet mode.

“That’s it.”

The uniform pictured—Harry’s eyes lingered momentarily on the handsome man modeling the outfit—featured a tan-coloured shell jacket, and light blue trousers. The jacket’s cuffs and collar were both orange, and the trousers featured thin orange piping on the outside of the legs. The man pictured wore the rank of Staff Sergeant, the rank insignia, also orange, sewn on his jacket sleeve. The insignia was trimmed in black to offset the similar colours of orange and tan.

“You probably remember our dress uniform from a couple of years ago,” said Brandon.

“The red jackets. Yeah, I remember those. Can I say you looked gorgeous in it?”

“Thank you,” Brandon deadpanned. He rolled his eyes, and now Mazhe was smirking.

“Well… if he’s honorary SOU, does that mean Harry gets to wear that uniform too?”

Harry could feel Mazhe’s eyes boring into him, and could easily guess what his ginger mate was imagining.

“Mazhe. I’ll model for you when I get back,” Harry promised.

“Last thing. Promagistrate, we pulled a few images of what a typical civilian of the time should look like. We’ll let you take your pick.”

One of the monitors nearby now featured a cluster of pictures, all featuring common fashion in the mid 1860s.

“We figure you wouldn’t want to stand out, so the clothes will fit a typical middle-class young adult male. Have you thought about your cover story in the event you’re questioned?”

“I’ll play it by ear. I’ll likely play the investigator part. Private investigator, or similar bullshit. C’mon, a Confundus charm goes a long way,” Harry answered.

“Wandless and silent, yeah. Think he’s safe that end,” said Ludvig.

Harry took a few minutes to look at the pictures the Guardians had prepared. None of the outfits looked anything like what he’d seen, even here in Skyrim. But it was about fitting in. He focused on one, and in an instant, he was dressed identical.

Mazhe took in the changed appearance. “Not bad. More… modern than what we have here… though I think you could get away with that look attending one of Elisif’s functions in Solitude.”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed, looking at himself with the mirror one of the Guardians had conjured. Dark pants, a light shirt, a dark vest, capped with a single-breasted frock coat. He momentarily frowned, seeing the top hat on his brow.

“I really need to wear a hat?”

“It would be considered strange not to, sir.”

Harry huffed. “Right. So be it. Best get to it then, seeing the portal’s already set up.”

A pair of portals stood off to the side, one of them leading back to present-day Earth. The other… Harry could only guess what he’d truly encounter. He already felt like a fish out of water, and he’d not stepped through the thing yet.

He was momentarily startled, as Mazhe wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“You be careful, Harry. First sign of a problem, call us! I mean it!”

“I promise.”

And now Bryce joined them in the hug. “Guess Mazhe already said it, but be safe, be careful. And even if it’s just brief, keep us in the loop. Like you know it may be several days… right?”

“I know. I’ll start my investigation, but come light, I’ll likely come back and pick up after dark again tomorrow,” Harry decided. He broke away from Mazhe and Bryce, only to be pulled into a hug by Justin.

“Likewise, stay safe. And tell Credence his King wants him back to help protect the realm; we need him, all of him with us. Even if his alternate form is somewhat unusual.”

That got a brief grin from Harry as they broke apart. “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

And with one final glance at his companions and friends, he stepped up to the second portal. With a sigh, he stepped through.

* * *

June 15, 1864  
Andersonville, GA

The road, the encampment, the tall timber wall, exactly like in his dream. Right. Time to locate Credence. Focused on the objective, Harry bumped into something disillusioned in front of him, and there came the familiar hook about the naval, as he vanished in a blur of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Harry’s venture into Victorian-era America results in an unexpected detour and yet another encounter with old enemies..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : I did say we would hit the ground running, right? Yeah, no messing around here, we get right into the action/dysfunction/madness, or whatever you might like to call it. No rest for the wicked and all that._
> 
> _(1) Once again going through the event, and realizing unaccounted-for collateral damage and fallout from the destruction, this case in Istanbul. A massive sinkhole opened to the sea? Yeah, the water’s gonna fill that hole, and rather violently. The disturbance in the water would be felt all the way out to the Straits of Gibraltar, though that area would be dealing with a catastrophe of its own, from the tsunamis triggered in the Canary Islands._
> 
> _(2) This is the part of the brain that controls our speech functions. Known as Broca’s area, or the Broca area, it’s located in the left frontal lobe._


	3. Faulty Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry’s venture into Victorian-era America results in an unexpected detour and yet another encounter with old enemies...and long-lasting consequences may result._   
>  _WARNING: Violence, gore, mature subject matter, and major spoilers for “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone”. I once again remind readers of the “Mature” rating, it’s rated as such for a reason. Read at your own risk._

# 3\. FAULTY INSERTION

## June, 1864 / June, 2008 / Mid-Year, 4E203

> “One possible reason why things aren't going to plan is that there never was a plan.”  
> 

_\- Ashleigh Brilliant_

Unknown Date  
Unknown Location

The unexpected port key left him sprawled out on the ground, and as he tried to recover his bearings—

_“Crucio.”_

_PAIN._ Now this wasn’t close to the pain he’d felt back when he’d summoned the Orb of Magnus, but no question, it was excruciating. And, when the curse was finally lifted, he was given no chance to recover, as…

_“Crucio,”_ came a second voice.

As he thrashed about on the ground, his nervous system being sent into overdrive by the dark curse, another voice joined them.

“Gotta soften you up nice before we take you to mistress. Dumbledore's mistake on board the Gideon was leaving you strong. He should have known better, it gave you too many chances. Now given, we’d not expected such a powerful ally in your midst… and we’ll only be too glad to recruit him.”

A sudden scream from out of nowhere put an end to the curse, and through blurred vision, Harry could barely make out several bolts of green magic fly overhead. It was impossible to focus, his body still shaking violently from the torture curse—he felt someone grab his braid, and suddenly, his hair flopped in his face, the charm on it being destroyed with it being cut.

_CRACK_. Was that—

“Filthy no-maj!” one of the attackers shouted, and more green bolts of magic lit up the area… and that was answered by more gunshots. That’s what Harry was hearing. Must be close to a battle of some sort. Gotta clear the cobwebs. ‘Focus, Harry’, he shouted in his head, but his body still shook violently. They wanted to capture him… and in no state to fight… no, he had to flee. ‘Get it together, Stormcrown,’ he thought. To where? The port key could have carried him just about anywhere! But to stay meant capture. Flee. Must, flee.

More gunshots rang overhead, answered by more green magic and… another terrible scream, and Harry barely made out the dark shape which blasted over him, and a thump, as a body fell near by. No, it was time to go, deal with the consequences after! Andersonville… he’d seen the road enough, once in person… that would have to do. He gave a twitch, and vanished with a terrible _CRACK._

Unseen, the Elder Scroll in his pouch shuddered and turned a brilliant turquoise for a moment, while the time turner also shuddered, turning a brilliant orange shade, also for a moment, before both items fell still. The young mage found himself hurtled through both space and time… the transit being by no means quick. His head felt like it was being split in two, and there came a terrible shriek, before—

_CRACK._ Harry felt the projectile penetrate his side, and darkness.

* * *

The darkness gradually dissolved to a near-white void. He could feel something under his prone body, but could make out nothing else. The bullet—he was sure he’d been shot… did that mean the end? Where was he again?

“We meet again, Harry.”

Now, a figure was approaching, and though he couldn’t make out the face, he knew the voice.

“Voldemort,” Harry said, softly. It wouldn’t do to shout, it was meaningless. “You can’t reach me here, no matter what you might say.”

“Perhaps not… but my followers, and those loyal to the cause, continue to prove you very wrong.”

“You must see, Harry, Tom speaks only the truth.”

And now, a second man joined the first, and Harry knew this voice too.

“Dumbledore. Can’t stay dead, can you old man?”

“My death is irrelevant, Harry, just as it was irrelevant for Tom. Your cause is a foolish one; we will prevail in the end.”

“Heard it before,” Harry answered. “So am I dead, or is this just another rubbish vision?”

“Oh, I daresay you are still very much alive, Harry… not that it will matter in the end. Tom did warn you back in the winter.”

“You do remember our last conversation, do you not? That we would take everything?”

Now Harry was forced to relive the memory of both Crixus and Dardanos’ death,this time as a spectator. And, quickly as that ended, he then found himself seeing from third-person, what had truly happened to Tommy. It had been a bludgeoning curse to take out his abdominal cavity, effectively cutting him in two.

“Your friends, all of those you care about… know that similar fates await them,” Dumbledore spoke, “The time for worthless muggles and their foolish contraptions must come to an end.”

Harry was still emotionally shook up by what he’d just been forced to watch, but he still stood defiant, steely resolve in his voice.

“Against seven billion people? I do wish you luck. It looks like you have the upper hand for now, but know the non-magical world will mobilize. They’re smarter than either of you believe them to be, and with our help, they will ultimately bring about your end. Should that mean the destruction of the… the magical world… so mote it be. My king, my best friend said it best. You’ll have to kill every one of us. Now fuck off.”

And with that, Harry felt his magic once again flare, with a powerful shock wave enveloping both foes, and everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Unknown Date  
Unknown Location

Harry could feel something prodding his side. Why did everything feel so sluggish? His head still felt like he was swimming, or surrounded by cotton balls, more like it—

_PAIN._ Oh by the Gods, it hurt. Something was digging into his side! Pain, pain, more pain… what the hell?! Someone or something was taking a chunk of flesh out of him! At least that’s what it felt like! More pain and… it was over.

“Think that’s all of it,” he heard a voice say.

“Good lads.”

“He'll be lucky if he makes it through the night, sarge.”

“Best we can do is keep him comfortable, Josie.” With that, Harry fell back into the abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

He regained partial consciousness again, finding a cup being pressed to his lips. He had a strange sensation of swaying back and forth, the floor vibrating beneath him. He could sense someone was beside him, and he could barely make out a whole bunch of legs and feet in the dim light, as he drank. Where was he again? He struggled to stay awake, but his body still ached all over, and there was the persisting, horrible pain in his side, and he couldn’t remember why. Just, so… tired. He once again fell into the darkness.

* * *

It was getting light the next time he came to. There was definitely someone sitting next to them, they were pressed up against the wall of a room… a cell of some sort. Why was it swaying and rumbling as it was?

He could barely make out the feet, shuffling about… the room was filled with people in dark clothes. He could hear people speaking in low tones, but nothing was really registering. Why did he feel so scrambled? Where were they again? Who was this beside him? Still so much pain… from what? How did he come to be injured?

He lay still for a while, still trying to process what was going on. The swaying and rocking sensation, it must be some vehicle… a train, maybe? That was it, they were on a train. And for some reason, identifying the sensation drew comfort from somewhere… a happy memory from so long prior… a long train ride, and a meeting of future friends. It was this happy memory which sent him back to the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

“C’mon kid, up you get,” Harry could hear someone saying, and found himself being hoisted to his feet between two others.

“Hang on us, watch your step.” 

Harry had heard both these voices before… hours… or days ago, he wasn’t sure which. But through blurred vision, he could see it was light out, and the train car was emptying. He gave an involuntary shiver, and winced, another course of pain shot through his body. He still couldn’t remember how he was injured, though he knew it was something more significant than what he’d felt a couple of days ago… at least he thought it was a couple of days now. Hell, for all he knew, it could have been a week! What happened to him?! Where was he again?

Outside, he could then see many more men, also dressed in dark outfits, being prodded along by others in lighter-coloured clothes. And for the first time in a few days, he felt warm, although the air around them hung heavy with moisture. It seemed they were being led down a dirt road, but… where were they again? Everything was coming up blank, save for the memory earlier… the ginger-haired boy and the girl with un-tameable brown hair… weren’t they friends?

He tried to focus on the pair of men helping him, but other than the dark clothes matching his own, he couldn’t make out much more, other than one of them having very light blond hair. But for some reason, their presence was giving him comfort, some sort of anchor. Proof he was still among the living, if that was anything to aim for. So why did he feel half-dead? How did he come to be injured?

The line was stopping for some reason… and angry muttering could be heard. He could then make out men in light outfits hustling another group across the bridge up ahead… and the line was again moving, across the bridge… and now, Harry could barely make out an enormous fence in the distance, with a number of towers erected on top of it. But his vision seemed to change before him…

* * *

A mirror. An enormous mirror with great clawed feet. A man stood before it, his eyes fixed on him.

“You!” Harry heard himself gasp.

The man smiled calmly. “I wondered whether I’d be meeting you here, Potter.”

“But I thought—Snape—”

“Severus?” the man laughed, and something registered with Harry that this wasn’t the man’s typical demeanor. “Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn’t he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?”

His memory self seemed confused.

But Snape tried to kill me!” he countered.

“No, no, no. ‘I’ tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I’d have got you off that broom. I’d have managed it before then if Snape hadn’t been muttering a counter-curse, trying to save you.”

“Snape was trying to save me?” his memory self appeared surprised at this revelation.

“Of course,” the man named Quirrell answered coolly. “Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn’t do it again. Funny, really… he needn’t have bothered. I couldn’t do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular… and what a waste of time, when after all that, I’m going to kill you tonight.”

Quirrell snapped his fingers, and Harry’s memory-self was quickly tied up in ropes that had spawned out of thin air.

“You’re too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Halloween like that, for all I know you’d seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.”

“You let the troll in?”

“Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls—you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off—and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn’t even manage to bite Snape’s leg off properly.

“Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror.”

The mirror… what was so fascinating about it? What did the man want with just a mirror? Harry asked himself, as Quirrell paced in front of it, muttering to himself.

Harry’s memory-self, meanwhile, continued to draw the man into conversation, discussing Snape… Harry got a flash memory of the sallow-faced, dark-haired man, and their lukewarm at best relationship from years prior. But the way it seemed to play out here… well, there had been a troll in the castle in first year… but this… none of this was making any sense—

“Use the boy,” came a second voice, which seemed to come from Quirrell himself. Harry had heard that voice before…

But Quirrell rounded on memory-Harry.

“Yes—Potter—come here.”

And just like that, the ropes fell away, allowing Harry to slowly regain his feet.

“Come here,” Quirrell repeated. “Look into the Mirror and tell me what you see.”

Harry walked toward him.

‘I must lie,’ he thought, desperately. ‘I must look and lie about what I see, that’s all.’

Quirrell moved close behind him. Harry breathed in the funny smell that seemed to come from Quirrell’s turban. He closed his eyes, stepped in front of the Mirror, and opened them again.

He saw his reflection, pale and scared looking at first. But a moment later, the reflection smiled at him. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood-red stone. It winked and put the Stone back in its pocket—and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow—incredibly—he’d got the stone.

“Well?” said Quirrell impatiently. “What do you see?”

Harry screwed up his courage.

“I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore,’ he lied, “I—I’ve won the house cup for Gryffindor.”

Quirrell cursed again.

“Get out of the way,” he said. As Harry moved aside he felt the Philosopher’s Stone against his leg. Dare he make a break for it?

But he hadn’t walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn’t moving his lips.

“He lies… he lies...”

“Potter, come back here!” Quirrell shouted. “Tell me the truth! What did you see?”

The high voice spoke again.

“Let me speak to him… face to face...”

“Master, you are not strong enough!”

“I have strength enough… for this...”

Harry felt as if Devil’s Snare was rooting him to the spot. He couldn’t move a muscle. Petrified, he watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell’s head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn’t make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell’s head, there was a face, the most terrible face… a face Harry himself had seen, but clearly, his memory-self had not.

“Harry Stormcrown,” it whispered.(1)

BANG.

* * *

The memory was violently shattered, as Harry now found himself on the ground, the two men supporting him having dropped him, clearly startled by the noise he’d just heard. But… the white face and the voice… he’d heard, seen him before! And that stone… he’d seen that before too, just… he was certain not in that way either. Where was he again?

Men were around him, shouting at something… was that someone dead? There was a man sprawled on the ground, a fence rail having been shattered, obviously from his fall… and Harry found himself hoisted back up to his feet, though he was still dazed. And what was that awful smell from?

Was it minutes, or hours? His feet carried him aimlessly, as his mind still spun, an endless stream of fractured memories. Nothing seemed to make sense… and that memory… it absolutely didn’t fit. He didn’t know why, but something was shouting, ‘this doesn’t fit!’.

They were stopping.

“Here, set him in here.”

Now, he was being set down.

“You boys stay with him.” 

The voice belonged to an older man, Harry had to guess, though he was out of view. And, he could feel it as someone sat on either side of him. But that memory again… it was the one solid thing he was able to grasp, even though it didn’t make any sense. Something in his gut told him what he’d just seen didn’t happen. So, an alternate universe, maybe? His body still twitched involuntarily, his side still hurt, a terrible smell seemed to hang over whatever place he’d been dropped into… and that man, laying dead only a few meters away from him… it was sensory overload, and he fell once again into the darkness of his unconscious mind.

* * *

The next time he woke, it was near dark. He realized he was shivering, and felt wet. Did it rain? And then he realized what had woke him up: someone was pressing a cup to his lips. A little more coherent, he reached up and took the makeshift cup, and though hands helped him to keep it steady, he drank from it greedily. His hands were still shaking badly from the unknown injury he’d sustained days earlier.

“Didn’t think you were gonna make it.” 

Harry knew it was the man helping him to drink. Harry tried to reply, but it came out as gibberish, as though he were intoxicated. Something really messed him up.

“Shhh... just... take it easy.” A hand stroked his face, and for some reason, Harry found comfort in that. “Where you from?”

Harry again tried to answer, but same as last time, his words were unintelligible. What was wrong with him?

“He lost a lot of blood,” said the man to his opposite side. “Should have died.”

‘Should have died,’ Harry repeated in his head. His side still hurt, but it was getting better. The physical injuries were healing faster than the nerve damage. Wasn't there something he could take? His head was still clouded with confusion.

“We know he ain't one of ours,” said another crouching down to them. “'an the Pennsylvania boys don't know him either.”

Harry tried to focus on the speaker, but his vision was still incredibly blurry. He guessed the guy was older, and that's about it. But Harry's refocused on the first, who had then rested his hand on his shoulder. He could hear others speaking, and someone was playing an instrument. He guessed it wasn’t a guitar, and the notes were a bit broken. And Shor’s bones... what was that smell? It was bad enough he could near-literally taste it. He forced himself to focus, to get the words out.

“Hahdrim krent...” (‘Mind broken’)

The men around him all looked very confused.

“Kopraan… krent...” (‘Body broken’)

This produced only more confused looks from those around him.

“Some foreign language,” said the man at his side, though he still rested a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Ain’t no language I ever heard,” spoke the older man.

“Krosis… krosis...” (‘Sorrow’), Harry spoke, softly. Then he asked, “Dreh hi ni mindoraan dii rok?” (‘Do you not understand my words?’)

More blank stares.

“Ni… dilon…” Harry let out a frustrated groan, and tried again. “N-not… dead.”

“No, you ain’t.” Harry felt the hand lift off his shoulder, to touch his cheek. “You’re still messed up.”

“Hahdrim… mind… damage. Dii rok… my words… my words… ni—not form... easy.” He felt his body spasm again. “Kopraan—body, lots of damage...”

“You were shot, son. We dug the bullet out of ‘ya, but’cha lost a lot of blood,” said the older guy.

‘Ni—no. There was… ahraan—wounds were… complicated.”

He tried to get a look at the man touching his face, but found it nearly impossible to really focus. Instead, he reached up, guessing where his face was… and could feel the whiskers on his chin. That had the stranger make to pull away.

Harry reached an arm over across his chest.

“Ni… no, stay.”

“But… You belong to someone?”

“I… Vomindok. I don’t know,” Harry answered. “Much is… vomindok—unknown. My mind… damaged… attacked before… before… before being shot.”

“Let him rest, boys. Billy, stay with him,” said the older man.

Now, Harry had a name.

“Billy...” he said. “Zu-u Harry… I… I’m Harry.”

“’an I’m Josiah, but call me Josie,” said the other. Harry could barely make out the others, as they pushed away, leaving the three of them alone. Harry had turned back to Billy.

“Short for William?”

“Yeah.”

“I may… know another Bill… the name… it sounds familiar. Wedding… recently. Pretty French girl. He… pogaan zeymahhi… many brothers.” The mental strain of forming coherent speech was taking its toll, and he slumped back down.

“Just rest,” Billy soothed, and Harry had no trouble doing as suggested. He could feel the guy shifting about to bump up against him. Rest… maybe his words would come easier.

* * *

Commotion dragged him back to consciousness. Lots of feet… shouts and yells nearby had him trying to sit up, as his subconscious brain took over, settling into a battle stance. His body still twitched from unknown injuries, but.. whatever this was—

Someone had leaped into the shallow semi-pit he and Billy were laying in, hands reaching for his satchel.

“Get him!”

“Get the shirts!”

“Get everything!”

A club was swung at his head, but Harry easily deflected it, knowing there would be a bruise left on his forearm, but the assailant then paid a far more severe price, as he tried to rip the satchel off of Harry’s shoulder. The man was literally seized up and thrown into the air, where he now hung suspended, a terrified look plastered on his face. This brought whatever was going on to a screeching halt.

And… there came what could be best described as the sound of vomit splattering on the flagstones, as the attacker was literally, violently turned inside out in a heartbeat. Many participants in the melee instantly found themselves plastered with the man’s liquefied remains.

For a moment, no one moved. Then, as if a switch had been thrown, there was the pounding of feet, as a horde of men fled from the immediate camp. Harry had no interest in where they were going, still sitting up, a frosty blue orb swirling in each hand.

“Ru med nikriinne hi los, tahrodis meyye,” (‘run like the cowards you are, treacherous fools’)

For some time, Billy sat there, frozen. The young stranger in their midst had just done something… something his brain just couldn’t comprehend. A man had just literally been turned to paste, without the kid laying a hand on him. He was sure there were bits of brain matter in that mess that just rained down on everyone. It was the goriest thing he’d ever seen, and that was saying something, considering Billy had been at both Antietam and Gettysburg. Seeing a man quite literally turned inside out… that image would be seared into his conscious memory until the day he died.

Only when he felt Harry moving about, laying back down, did Billy snap out of his shocked daze. He snatched up his cap and jammed it back on, before laying back down. What he’d just seen scared the piss out of him if he were honest, but… for some reason, he continued to be drawn to the young stranger in their midst. And if he were honest… whatever the raiders had come to do… the violent death of one of their own had driven them off. So maybe… not so bad… whatever that was he’d just seen. Yeah… in this hell, something told him there was much more of a story to the kid… and perhaps, a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Harry continues to recover, learning about where he truly was; and his new friends discover a few things about the stranger in their midst..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Apologies for all the dragon-language, though I think people do find it easier with the translations being run in-line rather than stuck at the bottom. I’ve also made a second change, wherein any word in Dovahzul will appear highlighted in blue for extra clarity (though it was a PITA to format here on AO3)._
> 
> _(1) Much of it verbatim, taken from Chapter 17 of “Philosopher’s Stone”, Canadian soft-cover edition. Some edited to fit context, but where appropriate, © to the author, I only play in her sandbox._


	4. Lay of the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As he continues to recover from his injuries, Harry discovers the deplorable conditions in the camp, as well as a few other disturbing situations; Billy and his company mates discover more surprising things about the strange young man in their midst._

# 4\. LAY OF THE LAND

## June, 1864

> “Space light and order. Those are the things that men need just as much as they need bread or a place to sleep.”  
> 

_\- Le Corbusier_

Unknown Date  
Unknown Location

When Harry next awoke, it was light, though he had no idea what time of day it was. All he knew, he had to take care of personal business, and with a swimming head, there was no way he’d do so on his own. He immediately noticed Billy was still laying beside him, so he reached over and touched the guy on the shoulder.

“Zu'u fen piraak him aak.” (‘I will have your help’)

Billy only looked over. “English, Harry.”

“Zu’u… I… I must…” Harry stuttered, then sucked in a breath. “Need to piss… won’t… won’t make it there on my own.”

“You were out of it yesterday, yeah, didn’t see where it was.”

Harry carefully sat up, already feeling his head start to swim. Wasn’t there something that would help? The incident the previous night reminded him of some of his abilities. And of course, his pouch. That’s what the thug was after: they wanted to take his pouch. Enchantments, very powerful enchantments put there by magical beings who despised thieves. The sewer rat got exactly what he deserved, Harry would not lament his death.

He reached into his satchel, but frowned a minute, as another broken memory re-asserted itself: the pouch contained many things. How did he find what he needed? But thinking of what he was looking for gave him immediate answer, as something smacked into his hand. It was a small cylindrical object, and when he pulled it out, it was a small bottle with a stopper in it. The contents looked dark and cloudy. He quickly pulled the stopper out, and consumed the contents, forcing down the gag reflex. The contents were repulsive, to say the least.

“What’s that?” questioned Billy.

“vahranim—medicine,” Harry answered, as he dropped the bottle back in his pouch. He’d worry about such things as garbage later on.

“You got any more? The sarge was hurt real bad last night.”

Harry was about to refuse, but he realized doing so would be unfair. In the back of his mind he knew that likely, without Billy and his friends’ help, he would have likely died.

Problem was… “Zu'u vopahsunaal do tokaan—not sure how many I have… cannot do for all… but there is fozir—debt between us.”

He climbed to his knees, feeling somewhat more stable for the first time in days. His head still felt really fuzzy, but he didn’t feel so light-headed or about ready to pass out. Still, there was no way he’d make it far without assistance.

“You okay?” Billy asked, as he climbed to his feet.

“Yeah. Help me up.”

Billy did as asked. Harry stood unsteady for a few moments, but felt the head rush at last fade.

“Lean on me.”

“Right. Zu’u praag wahsek—I have need of the toilet.”

“What language is that?” Billy asked, as they climbed out of the shallow pit.

“I… vomindok—I don’t know. I _should_ know… I think. But speaking common language… it takes lot morah—great concentration.”

“If it’s uncomfortable...”

“Ni… no. If it… makes me make the words… makes the ahraan—wounds heal.”

“Ahraan...” Billy whispered, trying the word as he guided his companion toward the creek.

“Ahraan... aah-rahn... means wound or injury. My physical injuries… vahraan—healed, thanks to the… medicine I just took. But there was more. Nos… attacked… they did… something… something to my mind. Memory krent—damaged. That I remember my own name… praise the Gods for small favours.

“You have pogaan laan—many questions. Give me time before asking, give my… mind-wound some time to heal.”

“Guess that’s fair. You barely moved ‘till now.”

“Doing this will be taxing enough as it is,” Harry replied, feeling a little more confident speaking. The words were starting to come more easily the more he spoke.

The walk was indeed slow going, and getting close to the creek itself gave Harry the answer to the smell. It took much effort to keep the bile from rising into his throat, and it was literally making his eyes water. He quickly took care of business, so they could make the walk back to the makeshift shelter.

“What is this place?” Harry questioned.

“Andersonville. Prisoner of war camp,” Billy answered.

“Gods above. This is golt dinok—a place of death.”

“Josie said forty-six died yesterday, all but three starved.”

Now Harry was truly starting to notice the condition of the sea of humanity around him. Most were dressed in rags rather than clothes, huddled in makeshift tents, many looking no better than a walking corpse. Perhaps they were dead and just didn’t know it yet.

“Stendarr preserve us,” Harry whispered.

The gravity of the situation silenced the young wizard. Even with a damaged memory, he knew what he was seeing was wrong in so many ways. It went against basic human decency, a basic level of respect for one another.

“Should I discover the one or ones responsible for this tahrodis grahmindol—treacherous strategy… they will face terrible justice, one way or another.”

Billy felt a shiver run down his spine. For someone still so weak, somehow, the young man would carry out his promise. The captain… Captain Wirz, was it? But Harry would likely set his sights higher. Perhaps this kid might be the key to putting an end to the war.

Then again, maybe Billy was getting ahead of himself. The past few days had left him shell shocked. Seeing Josie’s cousin killed; being herded onto a train like cattle; the brutal introduction to the camp itself… all of it while carrying this strange kid. Why was he drawn to him?

“You okay?”

“Just… need to get back,” Harry answered, still mentally shocked at what he was seeing.

When they did get back to the makeshift tent, they found Josiah had returned. With only a brief nod, Harry laid back down in the shallow pit.

“Harry?” Billy pressed.

“Let me rest,” was his simple reply. He still reached into his pouch, and produced another small bottle. “Give this to your Sergeant… it should heal some of his... injuries.”

* * *

The next day, Harry barely moved, save for a bit of excitement in the afternoon, when a group brought one of their own back, looking like he’d been badly beaten. As much as Harry wanted to help, he could not, unsure of how many medicines he had. They were his emergency supplies, meant for his own use above all else. He couldn’t remember where the supplies came from, whether they were given to him or he’d paid for them, but it all had to be kept close to the breast.

They still told him what had happened: the injured man, Thomas, had tried to retrieve a banjo that had been stolen during the raid and attack a couple of nights prior. It hadn’t ended well. Harry made a mental note to get more details about it, and perhaps make his own attempt at reclaiming the stolen items. Once he was in better shape.

For now, Harry knew he was still not in a good place, either mentally or physically. Perhaps less-so physically, the wounds sustained a few days prior were all healed. Still, initiating combat with anyone or anything while in less-than-ideal mental condition wouldn’t end well. Better to wait.

The rations that were provided were the consistency of soggy bread with sand mixed into it at best, and Harry forced himself to swallow it. He’d still not had a look at his supplies, and though he suspected there were private rations, it was best he eat with the others. It would raise suspicions if he ate nothing.

* * *

When Billy woke the following morning, he discovered his new companion in a very strange position. Sitting cross-legged, deep in concentration. Okay, that was fine, except that, it looked like he was floating a half-foot off the ground. Billy slid a hand through the gap to be sure he was really seeing it... yeah, the guy was literally floating.

Harry didn’t break focus, only saying, “Sit. Like me. Lot fah hahdrim, aak morah—great for mind, helps concentration.”

“You’re floating.”

Harry only hummed, not seeming to be concerned about this being pointed out. So Billy did as asked, sitting cross-legged alongside.

“Close eyes. Vodahmaan lor, zahraan hahdrim—Let go all thought, empty mind.”

Billy had never heard of this sort of thing before. Some sort of calming exercise, he realized. So his companion was remembering more of himself. Maybe they would then get a better idea who he was, and how he’d literally landed in the middle of them over a week prior. It was going on a week, right?

The days were all starting to blend together since their arrival in Andersonville. Water, rations, protect what few possessions he had, keep an eye on Harry, that was the limit of his activities.

For the next twenty or so minutes, he let Harry walk him through the exercise. He found it almost impossible to keep his mind cleared of thought, given there was so much going on, their situation being as precarious as it was. Still, the exercise did leave him feeling far more relaxed than at start, perhaps the entire point of it.

“You do this every morning?” Billy asked.

“I... think so,” Harry answered, “Think kopraan—body... remembers more than my mind.”

“So this is not all you do... with your exercise,” Billy guessed.

“Vomindok.”

“You don’t know,” said Billy, remembering the word from yesterday.

“There is still much I don’t know. Like why I’m dressed like you. I am not in your army, though zu-u kendov—a warrior I am. Pogaan krent vahruktti—many broken memories tells me so. How did I end up with you guys?”

“Didn’t see exactly. Only noticed when they shot ‘ya.”

Now Harry got a flash memory of the chaos. His attempted escape from being attacked, and another clue as to what he could do, although for now, the term still remained unknown.

“Being shot was the least of my problems when I landed among you. I know I fled something far worse.”

“None of us really saw... because of me,” Billy admitted. “The rebs shot Josie’s cousin tryin’ to make a distraction. The guys had to hold me down... next thing there was another shot and you fell among us.”

That got a rueful look from Harry. “When I’m able, I’ll buy the lot of you a drink. Seriously, I am in your debt.”

Harry thought for a moment, glancing toward one of the towers in the distance. “The rebs... the guards, you mean.”

“Rebs... Confederates,” said Billy. “You... really don’t know?”

“Another casualty of my broken memory. I know there’s some sort of conflict, but the extent is vomindok. Now isn’t a good time for explanations, I likely won’t remember it. When I am in a better state, I’ll need to understand what’s going on.”

“I ain’t the best person for that. The sarge knows better.”

“You know not why you fight?”

“Yeah, of course! It’s simple, but it’s complicated.”

Harry gave a nod. “Right. Guess that makes sense. Help me up, I have to take care of personal business.”

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Harry and his companion had arrived at Andersonville. Billy now joined Harry every morning as he went through his exercise regimen. It expanded as he remembered steps, although the size of the grounds did limit what he could do ultimately.

Still, it meant lots of stretching, brief jogs along the wider paths in the camp, and sequences of hand and leg movements that left Billy confused. He’d never seen anything like it, and nor had any of the others for that matter! The acrobatic sequences he launched into were... he’d heard of P.T. Barnum and his house of curiosities in New York, and some of Harry’s jumps and kicks... would likely fit right into one of the man’s shows!

The last few mornings had left Billy wore out, with the pace the kid worked at. Harry had began tucking his coat and his shirt away before the workout, going naked from the waist up, revealing a lean, muscular frame. The skin was for the most part unblemished, save for the ugly wound where the bullet had pierced his side. Seeing him work, yeah, the kid was for real. Billy could only guess what he’d be like with a rifle in his hands.

* * *

That evening, Harry found himself flooded with questions on his abilities. And with it, introductions of some of Billy’s friends and company mates.

“Seein’ you running around today lad, looks like you found your feet.”

“Harry, this is First Sergeant James McSpadden—”

“Jim’s fine,” said McSpadden.

He was an older guy with grey hair and scruffy beard. He was not wearing his coat, and Harry could see a bandage around the upper part of his left arm.

Harry only grinned. “Jim it is. And yeah. My memory is still liivoraan—rotten in places... but thinking my body’s remembering quicker than my mind.”

“And I’m Thomas.” He was a man with a larger frame, well built with a pudgy face. He kept glancing over toward a more substantial structure in the corner of the stockade; Harry was then well aware of the ‘raiders’, Billy having filled him in on what they were all about.

“Tyce,” greeted the next. He also had a pudgy face and dark, and if Harry had to guess, the guy was a littler shorter than he was.

“’an I’m Jim.” The man had to be the tallest guy there easily, with a wide-brimmed hat. And Harry was then treated to a flash-memory of another man he used to know... an enemy. Wasn’t there some terrible event that immediately followed?

“Something wrong?” asked the man.

“Just got another memory of something. Someone I knew from school. He joined the enemy. My enemy,” Harry answered.

That only got a short nod of understanding. They all knew Harry wasn’t one hundred percent just yet.

“Martin,” said the next. He had short, dark curly hair mostly hidden under his blue kepi, and Harry noted the Corporal rank on his coat sleeves.

“Corporal,” said Harry, with a nod. His knowledge of military ranks for some reason remained intact, unlike much of his memory.

“This here’s Patrick,” said Josiah, at last pointing out the young boy in their midst. Harry guessed he was no older than twelve, blue eyes and blond hair.

“Still owe the drink I promised Billy a few days ago, but for you, it’ll have to be something more appropriate,” Harry grinned.

“What’d’ya mean, I’m the oldest man _in_ here!” Patrick mock-protested.

Harry laughed, then said, “Well, I happen to know several mothers back where I belong, who would have very strong objection to me giving you alcohol of any kind. And as my fractured memory serves me, at least one of them sees me as an honorary child, so the lecture I would receive would be painful and lengthy.”

“The language you speak sometimes, what is it?” McSpadden questioned.

“I still don’t know. I didn’t mean to use it, but... I guess it’s what my brain fell back on when I was still messed up. I needed to form proper words, and common language—English, wasn’t working, so it fell back on the first language it could. I know other languages, including some I... really can’t talk about. Even the language I have been using... it’s not supposed to be exposed here.”

“Guessin’ it’s got something to do with your floating in the morning... or that haversack you got,” said Billy.

“It does. I have unique ability that I’m really not supposed to discuss or display to those who don’t already know about it. It’s a law where I come from. But given I’m in hostile territory with many potential threats, my safety and the safety of my friends comes first, exposure is a less-serious concern.”

Harry let out a groan.

“Sounding like a politician. I’m not twenty years old yet, and a small part of me says I’ve lived twice that.”

“The man who was... destroyed... how did that happen?” questioned Martin.

“My haversack has a series of protections on it that react poorly to someone trying to take it or take things out of it without my permission. If the man attempted to violently rip it off me, the protections responded in kind. Do not lament for the fool, he got exactly what he deserved. His spirit should be thankful he did not survive.

“Had it been my choice, I would have let him live, but his life would have been forever altered. Someone who dares rob others who are left with little, they are skeevers, cockroaches, less than human, deserving of no respect.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s a skeever?”

“Uh... think large rat, probably the closest I can get. It’s a creature, vermin from where I come from.”

“The... exercises you do in the morning, those from where you come from, too?” questioned Jim.

“Yes. My first trainer... taught me much of the kicking and punching. I have to be careful working with Billy, given he’s not done this before, but... I know it’s not the first time I’ve worked with newcomers. Doing so... it’s part of a routine, something I’m used to doing with a group of friends, also back where I come from.”

“You mind if we join you?” questioned Thomas.

Harry could easily guess where the guy’s mind was.

“You’re all welcome to join. With promise that you will not in any way attempt a second go at the vermin in the corner. They outnumber us by a wide margin, and doing such a thing will only end in more pain and injuries for yourself, and likely others here.

“I know what they’re about. Thugs and bullies. When I am stronger, more confident in my ability, I will do something about the raiders. That’s a promise.”

Thomas looked about to protest, but relented. The kid was right, he admitted in his head. Him storming over there had only resulted in humiliating defeat, and lots of pain. Of course they wouldn’t play fair, it’s how a street gang operated. And that was effectively what they were.

He would play it Harry’s way. Somehow, he knew the kid would make good on his word. After all... the bottle of medicine he’d given the sarge... had literally fixed his damaged leg, got him back on his feet within hours. It all added up to something truly extraordinary in the kid who’d quite literally landed in their midst at the beginning of the month.

* * *

The following morning, Harry began using a stick as a staff, adding an additional exercise to the latter part of his routine. For this, Billy and the others could only watch for the most part, but it was still an experience, as Harry went through a number of memorized sequences. Billy could easily see some of the moves being performed with a sword.

As if in answer, the stick seemed to shorten, becoming perhaps two and a half feet long, right before his eyes. And now, it was a new sequence of moves, all carefully orchestrated, a deadly dance, even if it were a short wooden stick instead of a blade of steel.

* * *

The next day, as training took them down near the south gate, they were interrupted, as a pair of guards approached. The group had expanded to nearly two dozen, and at the time, most were seated in a circle as much as was possible, while Harry and Billy were at the centre. Billy was helping Harry with one of his sequences, working as defender while Harry mock-attacked.

“On your feet,” spoke one. Unlike most of the guards Harry had seen around, the man was dressed differently, wearing a red sash across his shoulder. He was stocky, with a taller face, red hair and an unkempt beard.

The group hurried to their feet, while Harry passed his staff back to Billy.

“How can I help you... Lieutenant?” he questioned, glancing at the decoration on the coat sleeves. Once again, his memory of military rankings did not fail him.

The other man looked at Harry strangely. “Is' LOO-tenant. You is pronouncin’ it wrong,” he said.(1) 

He was barely a man, Harry guessed. If he was 19, that would be pushing it. He had a tall, baby-face, brown eyes, and short auburn hair. Unlike many of the guards, he wore a hat with a very narrow brim. The uniform most definitely didn’t fit him; both the pant legs and the coat sleeves were rolled up some, and a belt was only threaded through some of the loops of his coat—he looked slightly unkempt, but his eyes were sharp as they took everyone in. Black double chevrons denoting the rank of Corporal were sewn onto his coat sleeves.

“Corporal...” the Lieutenant spoke.

The kid shuffled and looked at the ground. “Sorry sir.”

But Harry only grinned again. “Apologies, it’s how I know it’s said. What can we do for you sirs?”

“We’re wonderin’ what you’re doing,” said the Lieutenant.

“Training. It's something I've been doing for the past three? Or is it four years now, forgive me, I don't remember precisely. My memory's still a bit dodgy.”

“We’s been watching,” said the Corporal.

“Some of your activities have been...”

“Curious?” Harry finished. “Not surprised I would eventually draw attention from outside the stockade. I'm certain some of the things I've been doing have probably not been seen before. But it's all about strength, stamina, being able to hold my own in a fight. It's about keeping in the best condition, knowing the universe continues to... as an old friend of mine once said, part cheeks and ram cock in ass...”

The Lieutenant looked at his Corporal a second, and they both burst out laughing, as did most of the others who’d joined Harry for training.

“Good lord, Harry, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” questioned McSpadden. 

Harry only smirked. “Aw come on guys, I'm sure the lot of you have heard much worse.”

The Lieutenant at last cleared his throat, regaining composure. “We were wondering...”

But Harry could already guess where the man was going.

“Join us.”

“Harry, no,” said Billy.

“Why not? I don't discriminate. Beside the point...” Harry grinned and pointed to the soldier who'd come in along with the Lieutenant, “This kid needs some muscle.”

“We got something else in mind. Help in trainin’ the men.”

“Outside the stockade,” Harry guessed.

The Lieutenant looked at Harry strangely. How did he know?

“An easy guess. Can’t see the garrison wanting to come in here amongst the prisoners. So my part of the bargain... he comes too,” said Harry, pointing to his new friend.

“What?”

“Don't bail on me now, you've got me back on my feet and I don't forget that, even if my memory's still about the consistency of Swiss cheese.”

Harry smirked then added, “Either that, or you end up being away from me for part of the day.”

Billy gave him a swat for the effort.

Meanwhile, the Lieutenant and his Corporal looked at each other. Nothing was said about two of them. But... not like they’d get far.

Harry smirked to himself, knowing the decision was already made. ‘These guys have no idea what they’re in for.’

“Tomorrow morning, after I complete exercises with my friends here, I will be at this gate. Any one wishing will be welcome. Leave coats in your quarters, these exercises will make you sweat.”

* * *

By the end of the morning the following day, many of the garrison who’d joined in the exercise were all cursing under their breath at the black-haired Yankee demon in their midst. It was boot camp from hell, with running, sprinting, and a variety of strength exercises, as Harry pulled out the more advanced training program. With more space, he could do so without endangering anyone... or at least, not endangering bystanders. How well the group with him that morning would fare, that remained to be seen.

Without realizing it, Harry was stepping back into a role he’d filled once before, in similar circumstances. Perhaps this was a brutal introduction, but what better way to winnow out the non-committed? Only those who truly wanted to remain and learn would show up tomorrow, right? The Lieutenant did say it wasn’t compulsory.

As they were let back inside the stockade, Billy could only shake his head.

“You’re crazy, you know.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You’re helping the enemy.”

“Actually, I gained a whole bunch of Intel I didn't have yesterday. Knowing the lay of the land is an operational and tactical advantage. I know there's a much better source of water nearby. I know where most of the garrison's set up. I know where much of the defences are aligned. So our little adventure outside today benefited us far more than it did them,” Harry answered.

“Think you were trying to kill us—not that that wouldn’t be a bad thing...”

“Billy...”

“They are the enemy.”

“Not to me they’re not,” Harry answered, “Just a different side to a fight to which I remain koriim—a spectator.”

Harry reached into his pouch, and pulled out a healing potion.

“Here. Mild healing potion, it’ll help with the fatigue and soreness. Beware, it tastes nasty. But trust me, it works.”

“You worked them real hard.”

“For a good reason. Tomorrow, only the ones who are committed will return. The others... it was a curiosity, nothing more.”

“I’ll remember not to play poker with you.”

“I suck at poker,” Harry replied, as they continued up the path back to the makeshift shelter.

* * *

A few days later, Harry got yet another surprise, as he prepared to run the exercise for the guys inside the stockade. The young Corporal had come in with a pair of sentries. He’d stuffed his coat through the loops of his inner belt as Harry had seen him do, leaving him in only his shirt.

“You’re a bit early,” said Harry.

“I’m wantin’ to join these exercises too. How come ‘ya don’ do the...”

“Oh, the meditation exercises,” Harry realized. “Your group’s larger than this... but I’ll open it up, invite anyone who wants to. But... it’ll have to be inside the stockade here. It’s something I only do once.”

“The Lieutenant won’ like it.”

Harry remained firm. “My training program, and so it’s my rules.”

“’an it’s our prison, ‘yank,” one of the sentries snapped.

“’an he don’ have to train us, Jeremiah,” said the Corporal, just as nastily.

The soldier named Jeremiah recoiled slightly, knowing the Corporal was right. 

“Both you guys are also welcome to join us here, get yourselves warmed up for the outside program.”

“Thinkin’ you’s tryin’ to kill us,” said the second sentry.

“That which doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger,” said Harry, simply. He smirked as he said it.

“We ain’t got a place to leave our rifles,” said Jeremiah.

“Then you’ll remember to not bring such things inside the stockade tomorrow, won’t you?”

“And have your friends kill us?”

“Right. First off, we do realize the number of guards watching us right now. Secondly, I would not react well to someone interrupting the lesson in any way shape or form. Attacking participants no matter what colour they wear will draw my personal ire... and I’m certain word has reached the garrison of a rather gruesome death which took place near the beginning of the month. Billy and Josiah here know well what I mean.

“That was because someone attempted to take something off me without my permission. The protections on it responded very poorly. So someone attacking me or those I call a friend... they will get _exactly_ what they deserve.”

Billy visually shivered, remembering the first night at the camp, and the rather graphic death of the man.

“The man was turned inside out, Harry,” said Thomas. He also visually shivered.

“Heard rumour about sorcery afoot,” said the Corporal.

Now McSpadden looked at his company mates. The ‘reb just hit the nail on the head.

“I’m kind of useful to have around,” said Harry, “I don’t wish to demonstrate what I can do unless it’s necessary, since a part of me tells me it’s supposed to be kept secret. With my memory still being dodgy, I don’t know for sure. Just as I cannot remember where home is.”

“What happened to you?” questioned the Corporal.

“I was attacked by an old enemy. Fleeing dropped me in the middle of Sergeant McSpadden’s company after they were captured. I was shot by one of your countrymen,” Harry answered. He looked at McSpadden. “Sergeant, when I was dropped in the midst of your company, was I already dressed as I am?”

“Yes. We really thought you were one of us... another company, but still in the Union army.”

“I am certain this was not how I was dressed at the beginning of my ‘Op. It was supposed to be an infiltration... just not into the conflict here.”

“So you’s not a ‘yank,” said Jeremiah.

“We adopted him,” said Billy.

That got a grin out of Harry. “Well. Guess that’s kind of true. Stendarr preserve us, the help you all gave me... without it, there’s no doubt I would now walk the afterlife. That means the world to me. All right, looks like everyone’s here. Let’s begin.”

“What’s the rebs doing here?” came a question. Tyce had been the last to arrive.

“They’re welcome to join us. Though. Corporal, what’s your name?”

“It’s Jesse.”

“Glad to meet you.”

* * *

From their reinforced stronghold at the northeast corner of the camp, the raiders’ leadership watched as Harry ran through the exercises with the three Confederate guards now included. Not good. The kid had come-and-go privileges, and word was, he was running a separate training session with the rest of the garrison. The kid was a threat to their operation, this much was clear.

“Gotta do somethin’ boss, this kid could bust us,” said one.

“You saw what happened last time!” another snarled, and they all shivered.

Oh yes, they remembered rather graphically, what had happened the last time they tried to attack the kid. The man likely didn’t even realize what happened to him! It had sent the entire gang fleeing back to the stronghold, the raid over after it had barely begun. They had executed several raids since, but the membership was rattled, operations weren’t running as smoothly... even Georgie’s fight a while back hadn’t rallied the men as much as it should have.

They absolutely had to get ahead of the situation, or their entire operation would be compromised, and that would be just the beginning. They all knew should the gang ever be broken, heads would roll. There would be a gallows for each of them, it was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : A member of the raiders’ leadership gets a painful lesson why it’s not a good idea to make Harry angry..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : I’ve seen some horrible pictures of the conditions at Andersonville. They rival pictures I’ve also seen of Nazi concentration camps. What was allowed to happen at one—or purposely perpetrated in the other, it’s beyond comprehension, how cruel we can be to each other._
> 
> _I chose not to go into too much graphic detail regarding the conditions in the prison, it’s well-documented. But Harry’s horrified, no question. As to what will happen later on... remember, there are many irons in the fire, shall we say. What he might want to do, and what actually happens will depend on a lot of factors... and spoilers, so I won’t say more than that._
> 
> _And now we've met Jesse. You'll be seeing plenty of him, as well as the Lieutenant. At this point, Harry doesn't care a whole lot about the fight, only about making a few friends, gaining a bit of influence, getting himself stable, and hopefully getting his memory back. If it means making friends with the jailers, then that's what he has to do. Naturally, though I don't mention it, I would count on some of the Union guys dropping Harry's exercises, now that he's included the enemy. Would you?_
> 
> _One other note about the dragon-language words and phrases. Some words are canon, actually spoken in game, while some are semi-canon or other, invented by the community. The in-game language has an extremely limited vocabulary._
> 
> _A reminder that this part of the story, this episode is complete, comprising 40 chapters, so sometime in October of 2020 should see all if it posted._
> 
> _(1) The Commonwealth pronounces Lieutenant the English way: LEF-Tenant._


	5. A Serving Of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry begins to make things more comfortable for himself and his new close friends on both sides of the stockade wall… and a member of the raiders’ leadership gets a painful lesson why it’s not a good idea to make Harry angry…_

# 5\. A SERVING OF JUSTICE

## June, 1864

> “Justice is like a train that is nearly always late.”  
> 

_\- Yevgeny Yevtushenko_

It had been three weeks since Harry had arrived at Andersonville. At this point, he felt physically one hundred percent, no longer feeling like he was lagging behind. And though his memory was still questionable, it didn’t stop him from remembering new things, and slowly but surely, memories were coming back. Sometimes in bunches, other times in little snips here and there. So Harry knew none of the damage was permanent. That was a good thing.

More recently, a number of noticeable changes had been made to the makeshift shelter Harry and his sleeping companions were using. It now resembled a more robust structure of rough wooden planks. There was even a proper doorway and windows to let in the light, and no matter how hard it rained, no water got inside.

Inside, there were three spacious bunk beds behind a thin partition, and in the main part of the structure, there was a table and some rough chairs—though they were anything but rough, if one would admit while sitting on them. A single lamp hung from the ceiling, giving off far more light than it should… and where did the fancy-looking rug come from?

The answer: Harry was busy, particularly overnight. Lots of magic, all done rather carefully making sure others didn’t see it being done. He first started transfiguring some of the shelters around him into sturdier structures, and the men using them found themselves in proper cots rather than laying on the cold ground.

He relied heavily on a device he had on his person, having remembered it a week and a half prior; it was proving a godsend, giving him more than enough time to take care of his agenda. If only a few of the guys around him benefited from his effort, great. If everyone could benefit, much greater. Harry realized there was no way he could help everyone, considering there were literally thousands of men inside the stockade, but even to help a few, it was better than to do nothing at all.

Another change saw several large barrels erected in various places around the camp, with a large funnel-like rig. Men were confused as to its purpose until it rained. The funnels collected rain water and filled the barrels, providing badly-needed drinking water—and no one needed to know how the barrels seemed to fill right to the brim no matter how much or little it rained. The water situation was probably one of the most dire situations facing the men in the camp.

Jesse was joining them for more than training at this point, and though Harry’s Union friends were still weary of him, it proved a bit of an advantage if anything. A new group of prisoners had come in a few days prior, and the raiders hadn’t moved, knowing there were at least three Confederate guards in the stockade at the time. The pair of sentries who’d joined the group initially were bookends for Jesse most of the time.

As for his Union friends, it was soon after modifications to the shelter that he learned of Billy and Josiah’s relationship. He felt bad, knowing he’d been a bit of a wedge between them while he’d been unwell. Harry knew he was married to someone, but the memory still remained out of reach. In fact, he was partly aware of a second mate, but both… he couldn’t remember their faces.

One thing he did notice as of late: Josiah and most of his fellow company mates disappeared for much of the afternoon until the evening rations came out. Harry knew something was going on, but if they wished to keep it quiet, it was likely for a good reason. It wasn’t his place to pry.

It meant that Billy remained close to Harry in Josiah’s absence, though Harry didn’t mind. And if he thought Josiah would mind his boyfriend’s wandering eye, that was all put to bed only a few days prior.

It had been just before bed. While Billy was settling in, Josiah pulled Harry back outside the shelter and out of earshot.

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked.

“Yes… no… just… Harry, you gotta promise me something.”

“All right.”

“I know there's more to you than you are telling us. That you're not from here. I need for you to... when you go back where you belong, away from this place... take Billy with you.”

Harry looked confused, and Josiah pressed on, saying, “He means the world to me, and I'd do anything for him... even sending him away. You understand?”

“The second I flee from this place, I'm taking all of you with me, that much I will promise,” Harry answered. “but you're right, there is much you don't know, just as there is still much of my memory that remains locked away, only small pieces being revealed to me. Bear with me, I won't be in the dark as to my true nature forever.”

He clapped Josiah on the back. “C'mon, I think Billy's gonna wonder what we're doing.”

The room had been adjusted again that night, allowing the three of them to once again share a bed, with Billy being squeezed in between Harry and Josiah.

Now in the present, it was after dark, with Harry and some of the guys sitting around the table in the shelter, a half-empty bottle of whiskey at its centre. Jesse was present, meaning his two sentries were also present to protect the young Corporal—not that it was really necessary at this point, no one was really bothered by his presence. Harry’s only real concern was the raiders. He still expected them to try something, they’d been real quiet the past while.

Speak of the devil… a man was pushed into the shelter by Jeremiah. Harry had seen the man before. He wore a strange, floppy hat. He was slightly overweight with an older, pudgy face. Most of the guys sitting around the table were instantly giving the man angry looks.

Martin, meanwhile, all but hissed at the man. “What d’you want, Munn? Where’s my banjo?!”

This had Harry get up to stand in front of the man. “Well?”

“Just came to... offer an olive branch, is all,” said the man, silkily, “We... got off on the wrong foot, wonderin' if there's anything we can help with.”

Harry smiled, shark-like. “I see. You and your friends attacked, beat, and robbed those I call friends. Your lot attempted to murder me in my sleep, take my things, then expect me to just wave a hand and dismiss those deeds to... as you phrase it... getting off on the wrong... _foot_?”

The temperature of the room seemed to plummet, matching the young man’s frosty tone; Billy was reaching for his coat that had been draped on the back of his chair.

Munn shifted uncomfortably on his feet, feeling the icy atmosphere seeping into his bones, oppressive, threatening, near-hostile. “Well…”

“Well… _what_ , exactly?” Harry hissed, dangerously. “Here’s how it’s gonna be... If I'm to even _entertain_ the idea of taking any sort of help from your band of sewer rats. You will return his banjo and anything else that belongs to him.” Harry pointed a finger toward Martin. “Until then, you can fuck off.”

Munn stood rooted to the floor a moment, until Jeremiah grabbed him by the collar of his coat and hauled him out of the room.

Jesse pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the temperature slowly returning to normal, as they retook their seats.

“Sweet Jesus, what was that?” he finally dared ask.

“Negotiations,” Harry answered. “Those morons think they're gonna come in here and dictate the order of things... they're sadly mistaking. I've dealt with much more intimidating individuals than that sorry lot. They're only useful with a dagger or other sharp instrument shoved through the eye socket.”

“Felt the temperature drop, lad,” said McSpadden, “How did you do that?”

“I can't tell you. At least not yet.”

“Yeah, and that satchel of yours, what you put in it and take out of it, it's impossible,” said Josiah.

“I can't tell you more, just trust me, I'm not allowed to. Just take it at face value, lots of things I do from which all of you—or at least, most of you benefit.” He flicked his eyes outside, and the others quickly caught on to what he meant.

Martin, meanwhile, was appreciative of Harry’s effort. “Thanks, kid.”

“Keep telling you, I'm no kid, never have been,” Harry said, ruefully. “Been a soldier, or training to be since I can remember. Between fighting monsters, or people who have become monsters, there's not been time to be a child. From my fragmented memories... the one wish I've had that will never come true... is for me to be just an ordinary man with ordinary problems. And even now, I know there are so many things I need to be concerned about, things that should be front and centre, but they're all locked away behind damaged memories. I still don't know who I truly am, but I know... I'm supposed to be somebody important, on an important mission.”

McSpadden digested that for a few moments. “Guess it explains a lot of things, lad.”

“Perhaps. Still so many holes. It's like the universe is holding out for the big reveal or something. Like it's all a big joke... except that it's not. Not to me.”

He poured another shot and downed it. “Guess maybe I'm probably complaining to the wrong people.”

* * *

The following day, Harry spent much of the afternoon having a look at the river bank a short distance from the camp. Water was still a massive concern, with the rain collection barrels in no way meeting the demand of the population. Something more substantial had to be done, even if he had to use a lot of magic to pull it off. A large pipe, drawing water from the river. If done right, it would flush the ghastly excuse for a stream, provide clean water for the camp and the garrison combined.

Of course, he would need some help with that… maybe it was time to have a word with the garrison’s commander, someone Harry already had a very low opinion of. There were plenty of things he could have done to make things more bearable for everyone here; instead, he seemed more interested in conducting drills with a group of drummer boys, and making himself look good for visiting officials from Richmond.

“Harry, we should get back, the rations will be out soon,” said Billy.

Harry pulled out his pocket watch. “Right.”

“You’re plannin’ on runnin’ a pipe,” Jesse guessed. “Where you gon’ get the pipe from?”

That got a grin out of Harry. “It’s classified, Corporal.”

“Part of your sorcery,” Jeremiah guessed.

“Maybe. But honestly I still don’t know if I can do it. I mean to say, I’m not sure how strong my ability is. My purse, meanwhile, I can tell you it’s deep enough that should I not be able to do it with my ability… I have coin to throw around. Given what I’ve seen of your CO, he likes shiny things.”

That earned a snort from Jesse. “Yeah, ‘ya could say that.”

“No matter where I get the piping from, a crew will be needed to place it. It’ll run right inside the stockade, with a fork just outside with a separate connection for the garrison. Where I come from, clean water’s a basic human right, so this is meant for everyone.”

“Think it was built in a hurry,” said Jeremiah, “’least what I heard it was.”

Harry only hummed. “No surprise if that’s the case. Know you guys are really pressed, based on what few memories I’ve regained.”

“Harry, it’s still a nightmare,” said Billy.

“I know that. I’m one guy, but it doesn’t mean I can’t try and make a difference.”

They arrived back at the south gate.

“You coming in?” Harry asked, glancing at Jesse. “Think there’s still a few mouthfuls of whiskey left.”

Jesse was about to decline, when a soldier hurried over with a pair of wrapped bundles.

“Rations,” he said, simply.

Jesse and Jeremiah both accepted the items, and the gate was opened so the four of them could pass through. Harry once again took note of the soldier at a lectern just outside making a note on a ledger as they passed. They tracked everyone entering and leaving the stockade.

Inside, there was a horse-drawn cart, and rations were being distributed to the sergeants; Harry could see McSpadden among them.

“So, not quite time. C’mon, up to the shelter for a drink while we wait.”

Unfortunately, when they arrived at the shelter, they found somewhat of a standoff in progress, involving Tyce, Thomas, and a weedy-looking fellow holding a cloth bag.

“What’s going on?”

“How ‘bout you show Harry here what you got in the bag,” Tyce hissed.

Harry glanced at the man, then at the bag, and could very easily guess what might be in it.

“Inside,” he said, coldly. “Jeremiah, no one else in or out while we… investigate.”

Billy shifted uneasily as the man was led inside the shelter.

“Sit,” Harry ordered.

When the man would not comply, both Thomas and Tyce helped him out a bit, forcing him onto one of the chairs.

“Who did this?” Harry asked, softly.

No answer.

“Hold his left hand out for me guys.”

Thomas grabbed the man’s arm and forced him to lay his hand on the table.

“Good. Last warning,” said Harry, softly, putting a finger on the second joint of the man’s index finger.

“I… I don’t know.”

“Do. Not. Lie. To me.”

The man let out a horrible scream, as there came a sickening crunch.

“Such an injury will never heal correctly. You should know, there are two hundred odd bones in the human body. I’ve been told the smallest ones tend to hurt the most when broken. So I’ll ask again, who did this? Who thought it amusing to send back the destroyed remains of a man’s things, rather than follow simple request and return them intact?”

Harry now placed a finger on the second joint of the man’s _middle_ finger.

“No, no, please… it… it… it was Munn!” the man pleaded.

Harry withdrew his finger.

“Of course it was. Let him up so he can return to his friends. I believe his injury should be message enough. Though Mr. Munn should know, there will be consequences for this… nikriinne dreh—cowardly act. And if he believes he can hide from me behind his thugs… by all means, try. 

“I know of his crimes, the list is extensive, this being only the latest. So he will answer for it, before sunrise.”

The weedy man fled from the shelter, cradling his injured hand as he scampered away.

Jesse and Billy both took seats, both looking uncomfortable at what they’d just seen.

“What was that?” Billy finally asked, as the others also claimed seats.

“The man was a message. Two messages, in fact.”

“It was torture!”

Harry only shrugged. “They’re thugs and monsters. Only thing they understand is irrefutable, brute force. A club over the head. They can’t be negotiated with, reasoned with. At least not in any decent manner. This was my negotiation. A warning. And they really don’t want to try me, I meant what I said.”

“How far would you go?” questioned Thomas.

“As far as it took. As I do have ways of fixing the injury I gave him. So imagine that. Breaking a bone, and healing it a few minutes later, only to break it again. Oh, and for good measure, the healing hurts nearly as much as it being broken.”

“Good Lord,” Jeremiah whispered, also shocked by the malice coming from the young man.

“I wanted him to say it, to admit it. And lying to me… that makes me angry. Given I still consider this a hostile environment… purely because of them… just let’s say I don’t play with kid gloves.

“Think of the sequences I run through during training, and imagine how that would play out in a real combat situation.”

“’an it’s useless if he’s got a gun,” said Jesse.

“Six meters. Twenty feet,” said Harry, simply.

“What’s that mean?” asked Tyce.

“Inside of that distance, under normal circumstances there’s not enough time to draw your weapon and fire before I close the distance.(1)”

“What about Martin’s—” Thomas began, gesturing at the bag of broken things.

“I will look after it. And seriously. Let me deal with this, I have a way of handling it.”

“Your sorcery,” Jeremiah guessed, to which Harry gave a slow nod.

“My ability can be both good… and bad. I know there are some who would call what I just did… malicious… torture, even. But sometimes, we have to do dark things, if it means some level of justice is served. I think each of you know what he will likely tell his friends. Even if it’s misconstrued, altered, they will know his misfortune was because of me. End of the day, he is both the messenger _and_ the message.”

“Thinkin’ after what I just seen… you was offerin’ a drink,” said Jesse.

“Yeah. About that drink…”

Harry rummaged in his pouch, producing the bottle. The contents were nearly gone.

“I’ll have to toss a couple of coins at Patrick, see if he can come up with another bottle,” he said, absently.

“I’ll bug the Lieutenant,” Jesse promised.

“That might put me in his debt. Though…” Harry reached into his pouch and pulled out a small pile of coins. “They’re coins from where I come from, but they’re gold, so I’m sure there’s value in them no matter what.”

Jesse looked at the coin he’d been handed. It was perhaps an inch and a half in diameter. The ‘head’ side of it had the engraving of a man’s head, with two inscriptions on it: ‘The Empire is Law’, and at the bottom, ‘The Law is Sacred’. He flipped it over to the tail side, finding what looked like a dragon, its wings shaped in a narrow, tall diamond. ‘Praise be Akatosh and All the Divines’ was etched around the outer edge.

“Who’s Akatosh?”

“For now, I won’t get into it, as it is from my world, and there are many holes still in my memories. But trust me in that those are made of gold, so though their monetary value is worthless, their mineral value… will still be quite useful.”

He produced shot glasses for everyone. “All right, c’mon, let’s have a drink. Fucking malicious compliance… should’ve saw that coming.”

“What’s that mean?” questioned Jeremiah.

“C’mon, you guys haven’t heard of malicious compliance?”

He received blank stares.

“Your CO gives you an order, right. Say, Jesse here’s hurt his arm and it’s in a sling. You’re told to help him out with everything. Now of course it doesn’t mean everything. But you follow him to the loo and help him—”

“Too much information, Harry,” said Billy.

“But the CO didn’ mean…”

“But it could be interpreted that way. It would be considered malicious to take it that far, because Jesse would be made very uncomfortable, right? It’s a tame example, but… in my case, I forgot to give a thug very specific instructions, which he quite happily interpreted and exploited.

“Naturally, he will find out I don’t appreciate such abuses.”

He poured himself the last of the whiskey and downed it. “They will learn not to fuck with me.”

* * *

The early hours of the following morning, the quiet of the camp was broken by a horrible shriek of pain. It was followed shortly after by a series of painful cries: ten to be exact.

Then, as everyone gathered for the morning exercises, Harry returned to Martin both his clothes and his banjo, all repaired to pristine condition. The man was more than appreciative of the kid, a promise made, a promise kept.

Munn was spotted later in the day, his hands covered in heavy bandages. And Martin spent a good part of the afternoon perched on the bench in front of the shelter, plucking away on his banjo, occasionally mocking the injured man. Harry made no attempt to dissuade this; he would take his entertainment where he could get it these days. Was it malicious, petty? Maybe. But… as they say, karma’s a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Regained memories, more raider stupidity, meetings, a new project, and… something about a tunnel? Oh dear..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : I did mention dark!harry, right? Before the angry mob comes after me with torches and pitchforks, just a reminder that Harry’s been touched by lots of darkness. His being dropped into the middle of a hostile environment, his survival tools are all on display, and most definitely he doesn’t play nice, particularly when it comes to bandits and thugs. It’s perhaps a knee-jerk reaction, but he gets his point across and rather painfully. It’s also a demonstration to his friends that he’s not to be messed with. I would count on Jesse and Jeremiah both telling their company mates back outside the walls all about what they just saw. I think word would travel rather fast, and a good number of people on both sides of the walls already have a healthy fear of him._
> 
> _(1) Citing the Teuller Drill, determining that typically, an armed attacker inside of 6.5m could close the distance and attack before the defender could un-holster and fire his/her gun. This was tested on an episode of “Mythbusters”. Here, Harry’s citing his own training, with Commonwealth policy being 6m even. And he’s also discounting the fact that he’s magical, for now, obvious reasons._


	6. A Question of Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry regains many of his memories, whether that’s a good thing or not remains to be seen; more raider activity has Harry serving more justice; a meeting is had with the prison’s commanding officer… and Harry discovers exactly what Josiah and the rest of Billy’s company have been up to for the past few weeks, something that could threaten a project barely off the ground..._

# 5\. A QUESTION OF INFLUENCE

## June, 1864

> “Never mistake the power of influence.”  
> 

_\- Jim Rohn_

As had become a bit of a custom over the past while, the last hour of his ‘expanded’ timetable were spent looking through the rather extensive pouch he had. He now knew he had a lengthy emergency food supply, as well as easily a months’ water. His potion supply too, was pretty extensive, and that had triggered another memory where he’d been in an identical situation, and the reason for such an extensive supply. Another large group of men, all of them he called brothers, trained with them, taught them… just as he was doing now. Sure, it was with a few differences, but the fundamental ideal was the same, what he was showing them was the same.

He’d found a miniaturized chest, and for the time being, he couldn’t remember what on earth it was for. It looked nice, that was for sure. But why would he have miniature furniture in his pouch. It looked like something one would find in a doll house.

He also discovered numerous pieces of clothing, including shorts and tee-shirts, things which might be more comfortable, considering the weather was becoming more than uncomfortable. Late June in Georgia meant heat. So he made a note to dig those out when he got up; such things would draw questions, but it was normal clothing from where he came from.

Just as he pulled out a thin scrapbook, a chime went off; he’d set an alarm warning him the time-turner was about to run out and that he should be returning to the bed. It would be another few hours before he needed to be up, but turning back the clock ten hours, he made sure to sleep on his own, out of sight, before carrying out the agenda. The time turner didn’t like being forced a bit, but Harry needed all the time he could get, as right now, he wanted to keep most of his abilities secret.

That night/morning, he’d been felling and transfiguring trees into large sections of pipe, then leaving them stacked near the southwest earthworks. A note had been left in the commander’s quarters explaining what they were for. The death count was accelerating, all due to the lack of water, and Jesse had mentioned even the garrison was feeling the squeeze. Coming up with a solution could no longer wait. And of course, he realized, most in the camp were going to learn of his abilities, one way or another.

Sure, some of the guys already had a pretty good idea what he was capable of, the rather graphic interrogation session had been a massive clue, but the details of that incident hadn’t spread far. Praise the gods for that. But perhaps, in the end, it wouldn’t matter a whole lot, given most of what he’d been doing was all meant to help out.

He waited outside the shelter, out of sight, seeing his ‘earlier’ self disappear, then stepped back in. Good. Everyone else was still asleep, there not being time for his sleeping companions to move. A flick of the hand cast a cleaning charm on himself, before he climbed back into bed.

Once settled, Harry reached in and fished out the thin book he’d discovered just as the chime sounded. It was a curious item, and as he opened it, he found a number of pictures had been tacked to the first page. People he should know. Mainly, a tall, muscular man with ginger hair. He was in most of the pictures. But one stopped him dead.

It featured the red-haired man, but Harry was there too, and both were smiling and waving for the camera. And under the picture was the neatly-printed text, “Harry and Mazhe Stormcrown, m. 14 Last Seed, 4E202.”

Harry was carried away in an avalanche of memories, the single living, moving photograph being the catalyst. It all ended with Mazhe’s words in his ears… “You be careful, Harry.”

* * *

When Billy woke just after sunrise, he found Harry curled up on the far side of the bed, and when he went to wake him, he found a small book opened to show a collection of photographs—Billy was startled to notice all of them were animated, the figures in them carrying out whatever action it was when the picture was taken… some of them smiled and waved, as if they knew Billy was looking at them. More magic, then.

Harry was still asleep, but Billy noticed the tear tracks on the young man’s face. Waking him might not be a good idea—

“Billy?”

“Josie…” Billy whispered, “Think we need to leave him.”

“What for?”

“Look.”

Now sitting up, Josiah could also see the small book and the curious photographs in it.

“He had a bad night.”

“We got the run.”

Billy reached over and gently shook Harry on the shoulder.

That got a startled twitch. “Huh?!”

“Harry, it’s time to get up.”

“The exercises… I… I know,” said Harry, softly.

“You had a bad night,” said Billy. It wasn’t a question.

“My memory came back to me this morning thanks to this,” said Harry. 

He snagged the photo book and shifted around so he was facing them properly, and then laid it out so they could see the pictures properly.

“This is Mazhe, my bonded, my love. We were married almost a year ago. Seeing this picture was like a switch.”

He rubbed his face with his hands. “This is gonna be a fun day, still reconciling so much.”

“So can you tell us why you’re here?”

“The essential bit… I’m looking for a friend,” Harry answered, “But I don’t want to get into too much until Jesse’s here. He’s part of the group too… and looking back, having him as part of us… it’ll make it easier for me to get help from the garrison.”

“Guess we won’t be much help in here,” said Josiah.

“No. Not without… not without a few concessions from the garrison… though with my influence, I’ll likely get them. As it stands… I really need a meeting with the CO about a few things, the… self-discovery this morning only being one of them.”

Harry sucked in another deep breath, blew it out, and once again glanced at the photo. “This… was the happiest day in my life. Guess it would be that snapshot in time… that would set my memory back to rights.”

“What’s he like?” Billy asked.

“A beautiful man. You guys will like him. He was my best friend since age six, we did just about everything together, shared the same room… shared most of our classes. And the number of… adventures we got into… we saved each others’ life more times than I can remember off-hand. And that was before I turned eleven.”

“Good Lord,” Josiah muttered.

Harry smirked. “If Mazhe learns of what Munn and his band of misfits attempted to do to me… trust me, it’s better he doesn’t know. You think my magic’s scary, trust me, you wouldn’t want to be on the business end of his.”

“You wouldn’t tell him?” questioned Billy.

“And deprive myself of the satisfaction of meting out justice myself? You better believe it. Mazhe would just kill them.”

“Keepin’ them alive is a waste of rations, Harry.”

Harry only hummed. “This is true.”

“You gonna be okay?” Josiah asked. Both he and Billy looked concerned still.

“It’ll be a rough day, but… the meditation we do before going outside, it’ll help. Actually, let’s go outside, you guys feel like doing a short exercise before the rations are out?”

They stepped outside the shelter, though both Billy and Josiah noted the other bunks were still occupied.

“How come the others didn’t wake up with us talkin’?”

“When I had my little meltdown earlier, I hastily erected a privacy charm around our bunk. You guys didn’t hear anything? You were both inside the barrier.”

“Nope, not a thing,” Billy answered. “I only knew something happened because of your face.”

Harry only gave a nod, and said, “All right, come sit down, we’ll do a brief exercise… it’ll get me grounded enough to get through the morning.”

When Jesse and Jeremiah arrived to join the group, they both knew something had changed. Harry looked a lot more confident than he had in all the time either man had known him. And what in the world was he wearing? Dark pants that were ‘cut off’ just above the knee, and a thin shirt with sleeves cropped short. It was grey, with the words ‘Sir Malcolm Davis Athletic Dept.’ stencilled on it. He still went with the blue Union kepi, but the shoes on his feet were also unusual.

“Them are some strange clothes,” Jeremiah commented.

“Discovered a few important things during an inventory this morning, some physical, and some mental. My clothes are common where I come from. More comfortable considering the weather’s become an oven here. When we finish our business this morning, there are a few things I have to tell you, as it will affect a number of things here.”

“Them pipes left at the south earthworks,” said Jesse.

“Yes. One of several projects I’m launching.” Harry looked around. “All right, everyone’s here… let’s get started…”

* * *

Once the morning exercises had ended, Harry, Billy, Jesse, and Jeremiah returned to Harry’s shelter. Josiah and his company mates once again headed off toward the northeast part of the stockade, and though Harry still didn’t know what they were up to, McSpadden had mentioned a project they were helping with. With several projects of his own about to start, Harry didn’t press any further.

Inside, Harry summoned several bottles from his pouch and passed them out. This was commonplace by this point, if only to earn further respect from the garrison.

“What happened this morning?” asked Jesse, as he draped his coat on the back of a chair and took a seat.

Harry reached into his pouch, and produced the scrapbook, then opened it. Both Jesse and Jeremiah were amazed to see the pictures moved, a literal animation rather than just a still photo. But the pair featured in it, smiling and hamming it up for the camera... Jesse couldn’t help but grin.

“That's Mazhe. The only piece of my fractured world I wish was here. Seeing this photograph left me broken all over again,” Harry Explained. “My proper name is Harry James Stormcrown. Though I was born Harry Potter. But it’s a name I’ve worked very hard to bury, and my marriage to Mazhe all but did so.”

“Wonder if Dick was a relation,” said Billy.

“Never had the chance to do much digging into my ancestry,” said Harry. “Where you guys from?”

“Josie and I are from New Bedford, Massachusetts,” answered Billy. “It’s a small fishing town on the coast.”

“Georgia,” Jesse answered. “My folks have a farm a ways from here.”

“South Carolina,” said Jeremiah. Harry knew that was all he’d get from the man for now; Jeremiah was still rather guarded around the group.

“I'm originally from England, but I've lived in several other places since I was six years old,” said Harry. “As to how I got here, that's... complicated. My world, my home… was attacked by our enemies. During our counter-attack, one of my friends did something that… had he not, we likely would have died.

“We thought he’d died, except that… he has a rather unique ability, an… alternate form, to keep it simple for now. In that alternate form, he cannot be killed. He was able to escape, somehow fleeing here, to this place and this time.

“That’s why I’m here. I’ve come to rescue a friend, a young man about my age. He’s likely still in his alternate form, scared out of his mind. And my worry is, that our enemies likely know this.

“Jesse, has there been any unusual activity around the camp? Stuff that doesn’t add up, something that can’t be explained?”

“There was a scream… loud, awful scream one night a few weeks ago,” Jesse remembered. “Reckon it come from the woods to the west.”

“That was likely him,” said Harry. “Another reason I’ll need to talk to your CO. I need help from your army… or more like, they need to be made aware not to attack or provoke him; that will only lead to many deaths.”

“Because he can’t be killed,” said Jeremiah.

“Exactly so. But he will most certainly kill if threatened.”

“What’s he look like?” asked Billy.

“A little taller than me, fair skin, dark hair. But right now, he would appear as a dark mass of swirling energy.”

“How you gonna get him calmed down?”

“By talking to him. It’ll be something I’ll have to do alone; having too many people around will only spook him more.”

“The pipes, where’d they come from?” questioned Jeremiah.

“That would be the solution to several problems here in the prison. The water supply is the most critical issue, and those pipes… they’re about thirty centimetres—a foot in diameter. I’ll run those pipes from the river to the south up to the stockade; I figure the pipe’s big enough that it’ll flush out that cesspool of a stream, supply more than enough drinking water.

“I’ll also put a spur just outside for the garrison, the clean water’s for everyone.”

“You’ll be needin’ men to do the diggin’,” Jesse guessed.

“Think we can get more than a few volunteers, yeah. How hard would it be to pull a few guys from the garrison to keep an eye on things?”

“Captain’s gonna need to know.”

“I know. No way this can go ahead without his agreement. And now that I’ve had a look at my supplies, I’m certain I can get his help.”

“Harry…”

A commotion could be heard outside, and everyone was on their feet.

“Stay here.”

Harry stepped out of the shelter. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t in the immediate area, but…

“Bloody raiders,” he muttered, as he retrieved a pair of binoculars from his pouch.

“Where?” Billy had joined him.

“North side, over there.” Harry pointed to the commotion, and watched through his binoculars as it unfolded. A group of new prisoners, being attacked by the throng of thieves. Completely caught off-guard, being beaten and robbed of their few possessions.

“What do they tell them anyway?”

“Munn promised them a good spot away from the swamp...said ‘it don’t stink so bad there”... a shave and food to eat,” Billy remembered, “That was when we got here.”

“Don’t see Munn in that melee, so they likely have someone else doing it now. Doesn’t matter. Looks like I have a side-project to look after over night.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I can't tell you. Best you don't know, it'll keep your hands clean.”

“If you mean killin' them...”

“Quite likely. I know you'd follow me and want to help, but trust me, there are things best done alone. Having someone along...”

“I'd be in the way.”

“Don't take it the wrong way, but yes. I do this alone, and I have devices I can use that will keep me safe. I'll literally be in their back yard, on their turf.”

“I... yeah, I understand. Make 'em hurt for us.”

“Trust me, they will. Now I don't plan on taking them all on. Only a few. Think I'm gonna call in a favour or two with Captain Wirz though, it's time to do these nut jobs in once and for all. We've got much more serious issues to deal with than a band of pirates and cutthroats running amok.”

* * *

In the early hours of the following morning, another horrible scream rang out from the raiders' compound. It was followed a short time later by another, and a body was witnessed being sent flying straight up, high into the sky. This woke the entire compound, all of them arming themselves but still unsure of what was truly going on. Another scream rang out, as yet another man was launched high in the sky, to then become a victim of gravity. The body fell outside the stockade to the southwest.

The leader of the gang, a big, burly, severe looking man named Collins, sneered at the page of parchment stuck to the side of the stronghold. He knew it was a message, but not knowing his letters, he was forced to show it to someone who could read it.

Munn was warned already.

Now you and those you lead will pay with your blood. This is not a threat, but a promise, and seeking help from outside the stockade will fall on deaf ears.

H. J. Stormcrown

* * *

Though Harry had seen the garrison encampment on more than a few occasions up to this point, it was the first time he’d been in any of the roughly-constructed buildings that made up the site. The buildings were all made of roughly-sawn timbers or logs, underscoring the makeshift-nature of the site.

In this particular occasion, Harry and Billy were in the Commander’s office, along with Jesse and the Lieutenant. The interior was furnished comfortably, confirming Harry’s assumption the man liked his creature comforts.

Captain Wirz, the prison’s commander was about Harry’s height, rather thin, with a ruddy face and a rough beard. Harry noted the man’s right arm was in a sling, and remembered Josiah mentioning something about him being shot at some battle a while back.

Three gold bars rested on the small desk in front of him.

“It's a bribe. I won't attempt to disguise or otherwise cover what this represents. But it's also an appeal. Eighteen men were murdered by thugs yesterday, robbed for the few possessions they had. Many others are recovering from terrible injuries. This must stop, and because I am but one man, I can't do it alone.”

“What is it you want us to do?” questioned the Lieutenant.

“Put a stop to the trading between the garrison and the raiders, for starters. They continue to benefit from the misery they inflict on others.

“Secondly, there needs to be some sort of consequences meted out when the raiders do as they did yesterday. Your men stand idly by in their watch towers while the raiders commit murder. You all have rifles; a few shots into the melee would likely bring it to a screeching halt—”

“Harry…”

“Billy, they're murderers and nothing less, no quarter. Thinking under normal circumstances their behaviour would have them expelled from the army faster than their heads could spin, never mind the criminal charges that would no doubt follow.”

“We call it courts marshal, son,” said the Lieutenant.

“Yes, right. I'm somewhat in the dark about legal matters around the military. But I'm dead serious, shoot the fuckers, they'll quickly learn their behaviour is no longer acceptable.”

“The others won't like that, Harry.”

“We'll get the word out. Sergeant McSpadden can help with that, talk to the other Sergeants, make sure their companies are all aware.”

“And there is more?” questioned Wirz.

“Unfettered, unrestricted access. You are aware of the stack of pipes along the south earthworks. I have several other projects in mind in terms of the basic comfort and sanitation here. Men are dying, and your men are also at risk, Captain.”

“What's to stop you running?”

“Captain, I could have fled this place soon as I was able. But I'm invested here, to both these guys, and yours. Quite honestly, I'll be furious should anyone attached to me attempt to escape, they should know better.”

“These men, these Raiders, they are as bad as they say?” Wirz questioned, glancing at the Lieutenant.

“Animals, Captain. Cutthroats and murderers. Even as Yankees go, these are the worst of the worst,” the Lieutenant answered.

Billy kept his features neutral, but he mentally smirked, feeling the mild compulsion magic leaking out, already having felt it a few times. Yeah, the kid was good.

Wirz sat down, picking up one of the gold bars. “I'll allow this. Lieutenant, make sure the men are aware of this... arrangement.”

“Thank you, Captain.” 

That earned an incline of the head from the man, before they exchanged salutes with Jesse. Harry took that as a dismissal, and was about to turn to leave, but stopped. 

“One last thing. Please make sure the Corporal here is equipped with a pistol from here on out when he's inside the stockade with us. It's for his safety given our enemy will likely become unpredictable with this new... order they find themselves in. I'd say perhaps he shouldn't be allowed to join us, but that would deprive him of both training and our company.”

“We’ll stop by the Armory,” said Jesse. “’an I’ll make sure Jeremiah keeps his rifle with him.”

“I’m not kidding. No telling what these nut jobs will try once they discover their little world’s just been upended. Though coin is only one trick of many I have to neutralize them.”

“About that,” said Jesse. “I reckon you might know how a dead ‘yank ended up on the roof of the Armory this morning.”

That got a wicked grin from Harry. “Victim of gravity,” he said, simply. “Apologies if it was disruptive. I was… teaching.” He then whispered, conspiratorially, “Unfortunate the lesson was fatal.”

Wirz and the Lieutenant watched the three of them leave, Wirz feeling a shiver run down his spine. Good Lord, the way the kid was discussing the matter. He’d been awakened in the pre-dawn hours by shouts, and sure enough, the body of a dead Yankee had somehow ended up on the roof of the Armory. Now he had partial explanation how it got there, but what had the kid _done_ to the man? The surgeon figured the man had died from the fall, based on his injuries. Something unnatural, that was the only explanation. And something was telling him to give the kid a wide berth.

It was more than easy to do so. All of the garrison experienced his training at one point or another, and though truly brutal, it was ultimately for their benefit. He was half-tempted to ask what kind of firearms training the kid had. He would take every advantage he could get, maybe show that Colonel from Richmond a thing or two… he was expected in a few days(1), according to the wire received from the capital a few days prior. He wondered how long the kid would take to get the pipe laid… hmm.

“We’ll assemble a detail to keep guard while Mr. Stormcrown and his volunteers work on the pipe,” Wirz decided. “It should be a priority. And have the Corporal ask what the boy knows about firearms, see if he’s willin’.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

Jeremiah rejoined them as they passed through outer doors to the vestibule leading back into the stockade.

“Have your rifle with you at all times from here on out,” said Harry, “The raiders will become unpredictable after the conversation I just had with Captain Wirz.”

“He’s goin’ along with your plan.” It wasn’t a question.

“I think the Captain likes my gold a bit better than he likes his garrison trading with pirates and thugs,” Harry said, waspishly. “And Jesse, I mean it. Don’t come inside the stockade without a pistol.”

“Aww, I'm flattered, 'yank,” Jesse teased, as they stepped through the inner door and into the stockade.

“I'm not kidding around. You're pretty much one of us now, you know. And as much as part of me would like to see them... you know... given what the garrison would likely do in retaliation... but you're a friend rather than a pawn.

“Hell... I know someone who would do _exactly_ something like that in the name of the _greater good_..." Harry used air quotes, “Fucking tool. Still plan on strangling the man with his own beard when I catch up to him.”

That earned a laugh out of Jesse and Billy both, and a snicker out of Jeremiah.

“Trust me, his beard's long enough that I could do _exactly_ that. how effective that would be, well... it's debatable, given there are much more efficient methods.”

It was then he got yet another flash memory.

“Wait a minute. Guess I don't need to worry about him after all, he's already met a rather brutal end at the hand of a friend… the young man I’m looking for.”

He gave a wicked grin. “Shit, I think that calls for a drink. We can christen the new upper deck I built this morning.”

“More sorcery,” said Jeremiah.

“You bet‘cha.”

* * *

The shelter had undergone yet another expansion, to now include an upper deck of sorts, a set of stairs leading up on the east side. One end was covered with what looked like patchwork cloth, and featured a few rough seats under it. There were a few seats at the open end, and this is where they sat, as Harry fished out another bottle.

“Where you get the whiskey from anyway?” questioned Jeremiah, while Jesse unbuttoned his jacket and tugged it off, leaving it squished behind him. His shirt was sticking to him, soaked right through from the heat.

“Personal stash,” Harry answered, as he provided glasses and poured out generous portions. Billy was then copying Jesse, taking off his coat. Like Jesse, he was also soaked right through from the heat.

“If you guys would leave your coats… bloody hell, wearing dark colours in this heat you’ll end up dead of heat stroke.”

Jeremiah looked confused, as did the others. “What’s heat stroke?”

“A condition from getting too hot. It can be fatal if not treated. And wearing heavy clothes definitely doesn’t help matters.”

He glanced at Billy, about to reach into his pouch, then stopped. “And you have long underwear on to boot. Yeah, I’d suffocate.”

“It’s standard issue, Harry.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s practical.”

“Guess that’s explainin’ why you ain’t been wearing your coat,” said Jesse.

“Once I discovered I had more comfortable clothes… though I know Mazhe’s gonna love the outfit. It’ll leave him all hot and bothered for a different reason.

“But in this heat, no way I’m wearing dark clothes—the cap being an exception. It’s grown on me, I think.”

“It’s the wrong colour,” said Jeremiah.

Jesse smirked, reached over and snatched Jeremiah’s hat, and jammed it on top of the cap Harry was already wearing.

“Hey!”

“We’s adoptin’ ya,” said Jesse, smirking again.

“But we had him first,” Billy mock-protested.

“We’ll let ‘ya borrow him.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Mazhe would be laughing his ass off right now, I think.”

He reached up and plucked the hat off, to look at it. It was a bit floppy, with a medium brim and a somewhat rounded crown.

“We call it a slouch hat,” said Jeremiah.

“Hmmm. Watch this.”

Probably ill-advised, but, fuck it. He touched a finger to the hat, and instantly, a second appeared, identical to the original. 

Jesse, Billy, and Jeremiah all sat, staring open-mouthed for several moments.

“Jesus Christ,” Jesse muttered, while Harry handed the original back to its owner.

“It’s really that easy,” said Billy.

“That easy. Now. No more questions about magic for now, I promise there’s lots of chances for explanations.”

“I reckon magic’s why a man fell on the Armoury this mornin’,” said Jesse.

“Well… it _may_ have been how he ended up a couple thousand feet in the air. Gravity was the reason he fell. It wasn’t my fault the man couldn’t learn how to fly and all… How was I to know? Not like I can read minds or anything.”

He took a swallow of his whiskey.

“Lieutenant Barrett’s still pissed ‘bout somethin’,” Jesse commented, before taking a drink.

“Somethin’ happened at the wall couple days ago,” said Jeremiah. “Yank had some information ‘an the others took him away ‘fore he could say what.”

“He’s the Lieutenant we’ve been talking to,” Harry clarified.

“Yeah,” said Jesse.

Harry sat quietly as the others talked. Perhaps that had something to do with the secret project Josiah and the others were involved with. They were gone now, virtually all day and into the evening, though someone would always bring rations by. He ruled out some sort of secret training program, given the training he was giving the guys was open to everyone. But some sort of secret they wanted to keep from the guards, he knew that much. He still drew a blank as to what that might be.

They had been returning late in the evening, sleeping in the bunks—there were six beds in the shelter, participating in the training session in the morning, then… gone again, all day. Perhaps, tomorrow, he would investigate… having the means to do so. He pushed that out of mind for now, there were other issues at hand.

“When you startin’ the pipe?” Billy asked, drawing his mind back to his friends.

“Tomorrow… at least to start organizing it. During our training, or just after the mediation exercise, I’ll explain what we’re doing. The Sergeants can then help out recruiting volunteers,” Harry answered. “If things go as I hope, the Captain will have a detail organized to provide security. But there should also be a carrot… extra rations for anyone who helps with the project. It’s only fair.”

“Might be hard,” said Jesse.

“But it’s right.”

“Not sayin’ it ain’t. Just sayin’ it’ll be hard to come up with.”

“Best reward will be water for everyone,” said Billy.

“True.”

“So you got pipes… how you gonna pump the water?” Jeremiah questioned.

Harry smirked and answered, simply, “Magic.”

* * *

It was well after dark. Harry, Billy, and Jesse were all laid out on the upper deck of the shelter, the chairs having been pushed aside to make room. Harry was content to just stare up at the night sky, while Billy was laying on his side, pressed up against him. It was still very warm, but somewhat more bearable without the sun bearing down on the site.

Jeremiah had retreated in under the tent, claiming a chair, but had fallen asleep a while ago.

“So how much you remember now?” Billy questioned.

“Lots of things I'm not really supposed to talk about,” Harry answered. “I’ve told you guys a bit about the friend I’m looking for… the mission I’m on. Frustrating thing is, I was teleported—literally flashed to a location I wasn't familiar with, and I've told you about the torture curse. I tried to escape from it by teleporting myself, it caused... well...”

“The Rebs shot you,” Billy finished.

“I don't blame them. I was dropped right in the middle of you guys, and if they were already on edge dealing with a bunch of captives... no, I can't blame them for the injury. Only people I blame for my predicament, is the monsters who attacked me in the first place. They make the raiders here look like schoolyard bullies.”

“Can we expect them here?” asked Jesse.

“The longer I stay here, the greater the chance, yes. I guess it's one of the reasons... I've got you guys training with me. Think of some of the exercises we do. Lots of jumping, lots of dodging. Being able to duck, dodge, and avoid being hit. Whether it be from blades or bullets, ultimately it could save your life.

“These monsters, they're exactly like me, except that instead of bullets and blades, it'll be magic. Lethal magic, spells that kill should they connect.

“Should they show up here, the entire prison will know what I'm capable of, whether the law allows it or not.”

He smirked.

“I do wish MACUSA good luck, modifying the memories of thousands of people.”

“But why? What's so wrong with us knowing about magic?” Jesse pressed.

“It's complicated. But there's a law that was passed by the magical community in the late sixteen-hundreds. It forbids non-magicals from knowing about the magical community. The magical community takes extreme steps to maintain it, including sending out squads of witches and wizards to modify the memories of non-magicals who are exposed to magic.”

“Sounds stupid to me.”

“It is. The place I'm from... they don't differentiate between magicals and non-magicals. We don't apply that law within our borders.”

“We?”

“I'm from the Commonwealth of Valicadia,” Harry confessed. “I was sent here to find a friend, as I said before. But we... gods... I guess I'm gonna have to face up to it, sooner than later.”

“You're hiding,” said Billy.

“I... I guess I am. The raiders aside, this world makes a little more sense than the one I come from. As dark as it is here, as destitute as things are here, there is a level of logic, of reason, of cause and effect. What my enemies do, it defies all reason, all logic.”

Harry glanced over at Jeremiah. “Your sentry’s fallen asleep.”

“Think they’re more than safe with you around, Harry,” said Billy.

Harry smirked. “Know that. Though hope you guys don’t mind staying put for the night, I’m not up to escorting you guys down to the gate.”

Jesse shrugged. “Shouldn’t feel this comfortable in here. This is s’posed to be the enemy.”

“But you know ultimately, it’s not,” said Harry. “The only danger comes from the raiders, and I’m certain more than a few of them pissed in their pants this morning with what I did. That was in retaliation for something done against people I didn’t know.

“You don’t want to know what I would do to the moron who attacks someone I care about.”

Harry could see Billy shift uncomfortably for a moment. He then said, “So you're not American at all.” It wasn’t a question.

“Have more than a few American friends, but no. By birth, I'm English. But the Commonwealth rescued me when I was a boy—my guardians were abusive. I won't delve into my life that followed, it's complicated. I've fought many enemies, threats to myself, threats to those I care about, threats to my country, threats to my country's allies. And all of it, originating from the same set of enemies, working from the same agenda.”

He sucked in a breath and blew it out. “A little secret. I've somewhat enjoyed making the lot of you work together. You guys speak the same language, worship the same God, yet you fight against each other over different dreams, different ideals. I think life is too short to fight over such insignificant things. And when you've seen the things I have seen, fought the things I have fought... then maybe you'll understand. Not that I would wish those things on anyone. But... it is what it is.”

“You keep sayin’ you fought monsters... things that ain't human. Can you show us?” Jesse asked.

“Tomorrow. I'll show you a memory of something I've fought. Actually, it's a memory of me and my mate, something we ended up having to do. But it'll be a graphic example of some of the things I've had to deal with. Gods, seems like a lifetime ago now.”

“Your heart still aches for him,” Billy guessed.

“Painfully so. If I had to sleep alone... I wouldn't sleep. Billy, you have no idea how much your support has meant to me. All of you for that matter, there's no way I would've made it. My brain would've been just as fucked over as my memories have been.”

“Will Mazhe be upset, me laying with you?”

“No. There's one other who shares my bed. I miss him too, but not quite as much as Mazhe.”

Jesse couldn’t help but laugh. “Sleeping together must be interesting.”

“Well... most of the time, we sleep together. Pressed together, buried under the blankets... at least until we're dragged out of bed by some calamity or other.

“Sleeping here, there's been a routine, we get a good night's sleep most nights, the stifling hot weather be damned, get up in the morning refreshed and ready to go. I'd almost give anything that my mate would join us. Should that ever happen, there's a good chance I'll tell the Commonwealth to stuff it and take our chances here instead.”

Harry grinned. “Mazhe will probably like you both.”

Billy gave a sly grin, and Jesse cleared his throat. “Well...”

“Collect the whole set,” Harry sniggered.

That had both of his companions confused.

“What?”

“Oh. Sorry. Uh. Never mind.”

Harry was momentarily startled when Jesse wiggled over to bump up against him, and Harry was pinched in between the pair.

* * *

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, with so many virtual balls up in the air, but perhaps it was a measure of overall exhaustion. No matter the circumstance, he’d fallen asleep between his companions. And, all too quickly, Harry was pulled back to consciousness by shouts in the distance.

‘What now?’ he muttered in his head, as he slowly sat up, what sort of calamity was unfolding at this hour of the morning?

Both his sleeping companions had been woken by his sudden movement.

“Harry?” questioned Billy, rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t know—”

“HEY! STOP!”

“YANKEES ESCAPING!” came the bellow.

“YANKEES ESCAPING, THE EAST WALL!” came another.

Now Jeremiah was jarred awake, and Harry was scrambling to his feet, digging in his pouch, retrieving his binoculars.

“Are you kidding me?” 

Harry scanned toward the east—there. He could barely make out men scrambling through the trees. How did—and there. The stockade wall was tall, but he was elevated just enough that he could see men emerging from a hole in the ground some distance outside of it. They’d come out nearly to the edge of the woods.

“Are. You. Kidding. Me.”

"You didn't know," said Jesse. 

Harry could see the worry on the young man’s face... hoping the answer's 'no', not wanting to discover his new friend's a traitor.

“No, had no clue. And had I known... for fuck's sake.”

He continued to watch through his binoculars, as men on horseback thundered into the woods, torches in hand. He could also hear the sound of barking dogs.

“Foolish, irresponsible, reckless, dangerous…”

“Captain Wirz will know you wasn't…”

“He could. Everything I had planned… it all could go up in flames… because of a selfish few,” Harry snapped. 

He glanced at Jeremiah, who had gotten up and slipped his coat back on.

“C'mon, let's get back downstairs, I can already expect a visit from the Captain or a messenger. Bloody hell.”

Billy was silent as he followed behind. He was conflicted, hearing what Harry was saying. After all, he was talking about guys from Billy's own company, but at the same time, he also knew Harry was right. Trying to escape, it’s likely they had doomed others to die. The pipe hadn’t even been started yet, and with the daily death toll pushing on one hundred…

“We need that pipe, Harry.”

“I'll do it myself if I have to,” Harry promised, as they stepped inside. He hummed. “If anything, it might let me do the things I need to do without being seen, if there's a silver lining in this. There's no way I can come up with any sort of plausible explanation... I don't know what a pump looks like and even if I did, it would be too complex to conjure.”

The beds were all empty.

“Of course, they all went,” Harry muttered.

“What you plan on doing?”

“For now? I’ll expect a visit from Lieutenant Barrett or a messenger before the morning’s through. Jesse, what usually happens when prisoners try this?”

“We catch many as we can, put the survivors in the stocks a few days. We always catch 'em. I understand it, but orders are orders.”

“Rough punishment, but I’ve seen much worse.” Harry let out a huff. “Fuck’s sake, I really didn’t need this. But so goes my luck.”

“You ain’t defendin’ ‘em?” Jeremiah appeared surprised.

“They didn’ know what Harry was gon’ do, Jeremiah,” said Jesse.

“Which is why I won’t be tearing a strip off anyone who’s been recaptured. The only direction I point my anger is at the gods who continue to shit on my head.

“C’mon, let’s get a bit more sleep.”

“We should get back outside,” said Jesse.

“And do what? I’m betting your fellow men have it well in hand.”

“They won’ open the gate now anyway,” said Jeremiah, “We got the place locked down, no one in or out.”

Jesse could only give a nod. That was true. It was considered a security incident, so full lock-down until well after sunrise. Likely mid-morning before things opened up again.

“We’ll run training as normal then,” Harry decided. “For now we proceed as though this didn’t happen, until the situation proves otherwise. You know something else…”

He flicked a finger out in front of him, speaking, “Datus.”

‘June 28, 1864’ wafted from the end of his finger.

“Nearly four weeks here,” said Billy.

* * *

After getting a bit more sleep, the four of them waited just outside the shelter, it being the designated meeting spot for those wanting to participate in the morning exercises. Harry figured at least three companies were missing, including all of Billy’s group. Martin and Jim were also missing, as was Patrick, the boy. Of course, he’d been sleeping in one of the top bunks, so… no surprise he went, Harry realized.

Harry pressed a finger to his throat, casting the amplification charm. “So, before we begin. I have spoken to Captain Wirz about the water situation here in the stockade. He has given me permission to begin work on a pipe from a nearby river, to provide clean water for the prison and the garrison both.

“I would like some volunteers to help with the installation. You should be relatively fit, though that requirement is already met given most of you have been working out with me since I started this. You will be expected to help in digging a trench roughly three feet deep, and two feet wide; expect it to be taxing. It’s roughly a mile to the river.”

“What do we get for it?” came a voice from further back.

“Clean water!” snapped one of the Sergeants, before Harry could.

“Thank you. Exactly. Though I have mentioned a possible reward, some sort of pay, it’s unlikely that will be possible. All of you should know, their supply is precarious at best, even for themselves. To provide extra, even to a few, will be very difficult.”

“If you boys would stop tearin’ up our tracks,” Jeremiah muttered.

Jesse whacked him across the chest.

“We’ll get ‘ya some volunteers, son,” said one of the Sergeants closer to them.

“I emphasize, it’s volunteer. No one should be forced to help. You should want to help out.”

“When’s this work gonna be carried out?” came another question.

“Likely during this part of the day, given how hot it is these days. Which brings up a good point. No coats whatsoever. Hide them, leave them with a trusted friend, but do not wear them on the work site. This heat, you will drop from heat exhaustion or worse. So shirts or undershirts only.”

“And if it’s not warm?”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Come on guys. Discretion and a little bit of critical thinking. If it’s cold for some reason, then yeah. Then bring and wear your coats. But gut says this weather’s sticking around for the foreseeable future.”

“Yeah, I’d count on it,” said Jesse.

“There’s your answer. No coats. Plan on working throughout the morning, or until it gets too hot. At thirty-five Celsius, I’ll shut down the work, that’s too hot.”

Jeremiah looked confused. “Celsius?”

“Oh. Uh, Ninety-five Fahrenheit or worse. Celsius is the temperature scale where I come from,” Harry explained. “Given you’re all weakened from being here, that’s something I won’t budge on, no matter how important this work is. It’s hot, it’s humid, people can die from the heat without doing the work we’re about to do. So that’s something else to keep in mind. If you’re affected by the heat, you’re excluded from consideration, no matter how strong you might be. We really don’t need any more death here than there already is.”

The Sergeants among them were glancing at each other, seeming to reach an agreement.

“Harry, how are we gonna do the training?” Billy questioned.

“We won’t.”

“Think some of us can manage,” said one of the Sergeants closer to them.

“Good. There’s the answer.”

“’an thinkin’ we’ll have it organized outside, too,” said Jesse.

“Good.”

“You gonna ask the garrison?”

“Well… yeah, I’ll welcome the help wherever I can get it. Any further questions?”

Silence fell on the large group, so Harry cancelled the amplification charm, and began the morning’s exercises.

* * *

As they completed the meditation exercise to conclude, the south gate opened, and a horse-drawn wagon pulled in, heralding the arrival of morning rations. Lieutenant Barrett had come in with them, and he made a bee line for Harry’s group. Both Jesse and Jeremiah offered salutes which were returned.

“You were in here all night?” questioned Barrett.

In Harry’s opinion, the man looked like something which had been dragged behind the Knight Bus all night. Yeah, probably going on a couple hours’ sleep at best, likely been chasing through the woods half the night, a debrief following… nope, he was not having a good morning.

“Yes sir,” Jesse answered, “We heard the commotion.”

Barrett was about to question why they’d not bothered to leave the stockade, but remembered protocol: lock down, no one in or out until lifted.

“I had no idea what they were doing,” said Harry. “Quite honestly, had I known, I would have discouraged them from continuing, considering the project we’re about to start. I need not remind you Lieutenant, the pipe is for the benefit of both the prisoners in here, and your fellow men in the garrison.”

“As I reminded Captain Wirz this morning,” said Barrett. He stifled a yawn.

Harry reached into his pouch, and produced a pepper-up potion.

“Here. It’ll help you stay awake for a few more hours while you put out the remaining fires from this morning’s incident.”

Jesse looked sick for a moment. “Watch out sir, it’ll taste like rotten socks.”

“Speaking from experience, ‘Reb?” Billy teased.

Jesse only scowled. “My brother.” 

Harry noticed he then momentarily played with the rolled up sleeve of his coat, which was still shoved through his pants belt.

“We ain’t runnin’ training this morning,” said Barrett, before he un-stoppered the vial he’d been given, and consumed the contents. As much as he tried, the couldn’t help but wince at the truly awful taste and texture of of it.

“Good Lord,” he said, finally, feeling his stomach rebelling at the vile mixture.

“Apologies, and no, you really don’t want to know what’s in it, the ingredients are repulsive. But it works, should give you between four and six hours before you’ll need to sleep.”

“All your potions like that?” questioned Jesse.

“Yeah. All of them are repulsive in one way or another.”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “Charlie Foxtrot. That describes the morning.”

All the men around him looked confused. 

“A what?” questioned Barrett.

“Oh. Uh, cluster-fuck.”

A Sergeant receiving his sack of rations from the wagon nearly dropped it, he was laughing so hard. The others within earshot weren’t much better off, the comment being a perfect description of so many things lately.

Harry waited for a few moments, letting people recompose themselves, before asking, “How many were injured this morning?”

“We’re still assessin’ that,” answered Barrett.

“Their injuries should be consequence enough. I have ways of getting them back on their feet so they don’t take up valuable space in the infirmary,” said Harry. 

Once again, Billy could feel the small amount of magic leaking from Harry. “The men detained in the stocks, make sure they don’t suffocate. I’m almost tempted to have them help dig the trench and help install the pipe, since they seemed so eager to dig holes and all…”

Billy gave him a swat. “Harry…”

“Instead, most of them will be excluded from the operation. As it stands, they wouldn’t meet one of the requirements, being weakened with punishment.”

“You have requirements for volunteers,” said Barrett. It wasn’t a question.

“Why wouldn’t I? The work I’m asking men to do, it’ll be back-breaking, in heat that’s already making me near-soaked, and it’s not even mid-morning yet. The men have a choice to help or not, but they have to be ready, and they have to be committed. It’s not a hand-out, there are no additional ‘perks’ or rewards at the end of the day, other than the reward on the larger scale, of helping everyone here.

“And that said, I’m making the same request of any man in the garrison. I don’t discriminate, it’s a job that needs to be done, and I’ll take very willing man I can to get it done quick as possible.”

“Corporal, form a detail ‘an help Mr. Stormcrown with the injured.”

“Sir.”

* * *

Harry hated going anywhere near the infirmary or the ‘dead house’. Either place absolutely reeked of death, and so training runs always passed them with a wide berth. Granted, the smell still travelled, but further away from it one was, the less prevalent the odour.

Today, he had no choice but to set foot in the enormous tent which functioned as the infirmary. While Jesse and Jeremiah both followed Harry and Billy inside, the remainder of the detail waited just outside.

The surgeon and his assistants were walking the room between gurneys, checking patients over.

“This one’s dead,” Harry heard an assistant call out from the opposite side of the room.

Harry and his friends, meanwhile, were looking for those they knew, and quickly, they found Martin. He’d been shot in the side and looked terrible.

“Harry,” he whispered, still looking ashen.

Harry quickly reached into his pouch, and produced the strongest healing potion he had. They were some of the most expensive potions he had, but it would more than do the trick.

“Drink all of it.”

Martin had trouble holding the bottle, so Harry was forced to help him, but he consumed all of it, and Harry dropped the empty bottle back in his pouch, once again making a mental note to organize the empties so they could be refilled soon as he was able. 

He then vanished the rough bandages, to get a look at the wound. Purple and ugly, though it was starting to close. He flicked a hand at the wound, and Martin hissed, feeling a hot-searing pain for a moment.

“Sorry. There were pieces of your clothes pulled into the wound, it would have caused infection. Were you hurt anywhere else?”

“No. Your concoction’s done the job.”

“Good, good. You okay to get up?”

“Yeah… think so. How many got away?”

“We don’t know. And at this point, I’m not concerned about those who may have escaped. Right now, I’m concerned about what this incident could have done to my operations here. Thirty thousand plus people on both sides of the walls are going with little to no water.

“Wirz could have stopped a project before it began, because of this little stunt this morning. I’m not gonna lecture, shout, or scream. What’s done is done, it’s over, we move on.”

He saw one of the surgeon’s assistants hurrying over, but a discreet misdirection charm had him going the other way.

“Billy, see anyone else?”

Over the next twenty minutes, more than a dozen guys were healed up, all of them suffering either gunshot wounds or dog bites. All were checked over before being sent outside to wait with the detail.

Once they were sure there was no one left, the group as a whole made for the stockade.

“We’re really lucky,” Harry commented, as they walked. “He really could have just locked everything down… possibly denied us a days’ rations, maybe more. Stopped the project.”

“He’s a reasonable man,” said one of the additional detail.

“No, he's swayed by my coin purse. Though I don't like it. Having to buy someone's help, or their compliance. I like it better when favours are exchanged. I help someone out, and down the road, the favour's returned. And I don't mean this under-the-table crap that permeates politics—that's nasty shit that shouldn't have been allowed to see the light of day.

“I mean one person helping another, an exchange of hands, ideas even. For the true greater good of all. To the betterment of the world as a whole. That's the true greater good, and not some nut job version of it... someone twisting those words to fit their own warped agenda. I've seen that before. you do remember my mention of the whiskered wanker.”

Billy couldn’t help but snicker. “He a bit old for that?”

“Oh, ouch. Bad visual, Billy. God... yeah, that cannot be un-seen.”

Harry then smirked. “For your information, the guy was over a hundred years old. So visualize his wrinkled junk.”

Billy made a sour face, and gave Harry a swat. “Yeah, thanks for that.”

“I live to serve,” said Harry, his nose in the air.

Once back inside the vestibule, Jesse dismissed the extra men, though as usual, Jeremiah remained, now carrying a long rifle common with the garrison. Rather impractical, Harry thought, given the close-quarters inside. Still, better than nothing.

Inside the stockade, most of the men scattered to various parts, but Martin remained with Harry, as they returned to the shelter, or stronghold to phrase it better. The building had become a robust structure at this point, nearly matching the buildings outside being used by the garrison.

Inside, the temperature was easily ten degrees cooler, and everyone appreciated it. The sun was high in the sky now, leaving everything to bake in the heat of late June.

Harry flicked a hand at a covered shelf, and bottles of water flew from behind it, to land neatly on the table. They were all instantly snagged up, and everyone drank greedily.

“Really frustrating… getting used to some level of normal, and…” Harry snapped his fingers, “...I’m once again chasing my tail.”

He flicked a hand at himself, casting a drying charm, then glanced at his companions. “With permission, I can do the same.”

When no one protested, he did the same with each.

“Drying charms, pretty useful lately. Anyway. Martin, how many guys were involved? I counted at least three companies missing this morning.”

“Yeah, it was three of us. How many got away?”

“You’re asking me? I don’t know,” Harry answered. “All I do know, this disruption interrupted the work for at least a day, so I’ll ask you this, Corporal. How many men will die today of thirst? Their deaths will be on your heads, yours, and everyone else responsible for this morning’s incident.

“And before you point a finger at Jesse here and his countrymen… yes, you’re a prisoner here, and yeah, this absolutely sucks. The thing is, there are thirty thousand others here. When a group of people do something which inconveniences or annoys the garrison, things become unpleasant in here.”

“How long’s this been goin’ on?” questioned Jeremiah.

Martin looked at Harry.

“Well? Answer his question. Remember, I am not a soldier in the Union army, but a neutral third party. If not for me, you would have been put in the stocks with the rest of the recaptured escapees, rather than sitting here having a cold drink. Or worse, you could have died in the infirmary, your body now laying in the dead house with the others killed already today.”

“Harry…” said Billy.

“Couple of weeks before you got here,” Martin answered.

“That’s what Josie was doing, why he was gone so much. Why were we kept out of it?” Billy asked. He looked hurt by this revelation.

“And have Johnny Reb here reporting us back to Wirz?” Martin snapped, pointing at Jesse, “Sergeant Gleason said not to and so we didn't.”

“Guess that's fair,” Harry admitted. “Jesse is a friend here, so yeah, I get the point. I won't intentionally do something that might get him in shit, and yeah... knowing about an ongoing escape attempt...”

“Court-martialled,” Jesse finished, “No matter how much we're hurting.”

“Not that I'd let that happen. You all know I have ways of smoothing things over. But, it's better to not have to do so in the first place. Fuck's sake, really didn't need this. Wish you guys had waited a week or so.”

“We couldn't,” said Martin. “We were overheard talking about the tunnel.”

“That's what Lieutenant Barrett was all pissed about a few days ago,” Jeremiah remembered. “Y’all had a spy.”

“We were kind of forced.”

Harry leaned back in his chair and sucked in a breath, then exhaled. “It’s done. No sense in flogging a dead horse. Tomorrow, there is a trench that needs to be dug, and pipes put in the ground. We’re near a hundred dying a day here.”

“Guess it would be wrong not to volunteer,” said Martin. “But Harry, even if we knew what you were gonna do… the Sergeants wanted the tunnel done. Just like it’s his duty to keep us here, its our duty to get out of this place.”

He pointed at Jesse as he said this.

Harry only huffed.

“Like I said before, I don’t understand your fight, and honestly I don’t want to. You fight each other over ridiculous things, ideologies in conflict… while where I come from, we fight for our right to exist. So don’t argue with me about the rights or wrongs of slaves, or states rights, or the right to own guns, or whatever else might be the gist of your conflict, because for me, they are trumped many times over by our own… an enemy bent on exterminating us, and our allies.”

He sighed, then rubbed his face. “It ain’t noon hour yet, but I don’t give a shit. I’m having a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : A new month, and a rather important discovery for Harry..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So yeah, I said the dreaded ‘S’ word here (and likely pressed a few other buttons that might upset some). Absolutely, Harry doesn’t like slavery, but right now, there are many much higher-priority issues on his plate. But count on this being revisited, both from Harry’s angle, and from others’. There’s no way one can write about this time in American history without acknowledging this massive, very ugly can of worms. _
> 
> _From my standpoint as a writer, inequality no matter what shape it takes, is absolutely, completely wrong, and has no place in our modern society. Black, white, indigenous, Asian, East-Indian, we all bleed the same colour at the end of the day, it’s literally that simple._
> 
> _(1) In the movie canon, the Colonel showed up the day after Billy and his company arrived at the prison. I’ve moved this so it fits the timeline a bit better. But there will be an inspection of the prison, and it’s unlikely he’s gonna be impressed, pipe or not. In the movie, Chandler and his aide were appalled by the conditions at Andersonville, and let Wirz know it!_


	7. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The new month brings with it some severe weather, dreadful injuries, and Harry remembers something very useful on his person..._

# 7\. HOME AWAY FROM HOME

## July, 1864

> “When people are away from home, they do things they might not normally do.”  
> 

_\- Patrick Swayze_

July 3, 1864

July had arrived, and with it, a Colonel from Richmond. He’d come to do an inspection and audit of the installation at Andersonville, much to the discomfort of Captain Wirz. Harry had met the man and his aide during the latter part of the morning exercises on the 1st. If anything, Colonel Chandler came across as cordial and polite, taking in everything going on around him. Yeah, very observant, and Harry could only guess the scathing report he would be filing for his superiors back in the Confederate capital.

The heat had only gotten worse with the new month, with the temperature soaring into the high eighties before mid-morning, and before lunch, Harry had shut down the work as it got too warm.

Colonel Chandler had seen the project and watched for a time as the trench was being dug, following a staked out course marked from the river to the stockade wall. It was intriguing watching the teams work, they were most definitely efficient. Though he assumed this had been orchestrated by Captain Wirz, Harry was very quick to correct him.

It had been the second day he’d been there, and the second day of the work to install the pipe. They had started at the bank of the river, where the pipe protruded out into the water. They’d already laid a few sections of pipe, before the Colonel arrived to have a look.

“I assume this was Captain Wirz’ idea,” he’d said.

“No, Colonel, this is my idea. No matter what Captain Wirz might think or say, this was my idea. We’re losing a hundred men a day, mostly to thirst.”

“’an I was there when he introduced it, sir,” said Jesse, “Not meanin’ to talk out of turn, sir.”

“It’s all right, Corporal. It helps me paint a picture of what is truly going on here.”

“I get the sense you’re not impressed with what you’re seeing, sir,” said Harry.

“A number of things are cause for concern, yes,” Chandler agreed.

That had been three days prior. It was then just after sunrise, though this particular morning, the cloud cover had rolled in, with the air feeling thicker than ever. One could taste the rain in the air.

“Weather’s moving in,” said Jeremiah.

He just managed to get the words out of his mouth, when there came a deafening crack of thunder, making many of the guys flinch, some literally ducking to the ground.

“Gods, that was close. Right, we're done,” Harry decided. “Sky's gonna open up at any second, think we can go the extra day if we're about to get rain.”

The sky suddenly lit up, with a sheet of lightning seeming to flicker and radiate for miles. That was coupled with another deafening clap of thunder only a second later.

“C’mon, we really gotta go,” said Harry, “We’re about to get hammered.”

The wind was already picking up, and Harry was pulling his coat out of his pouch and doing it back up as they hurried back toward the stockade.

“Oof…” One of the guys had fell, tripping over a low root, and when Billy went to help him up, he was hissing in pain.

“Twisted the knee…” the man ground out.

Harry simply hoisted the man up on his back, and they again set off.

Just as they reached the south earthworks, the sky finally opened up, and the group of them were soaked to the bone within seconds. The rain was a near-torrent, almost stinging as it pounded against exposed skin; visibility had dropped to a few hundred feet ahead at best. Another crack of thunder was almost instantly followed by a blinding flash of lightning… too close.

“Shit, that was close.”

“Harry… oh my God…” Billy exclaimed.

But Harry could see it too… damaged stocks, the same stocks which had contained escaped prisoners.

“Come on!”

It became a mad dash across the flooded gravel roadway, which was being carved up by the torrents of water. Billy had grabbed Jesse twice to stop him stumbling into the rapidly forming grooves, and after the second, the group as a whole abandoned the deteriorating road and ran on the soggy grass instead. Low-laying parts of the grounds were becoming small lakes, and Harry momentarily thought back to the garrison, the buildings surrounded by earthworks and slightly depressed in the ground—those would all be flooded.

The stocks were a disaster when Harry and his work crew arrived. One man had been killed instantly, blown out of the frame laying splayed out on the ground. It looked like three others had been knocked unconscious, slumped in their frames, and a half dozen more were literally trembling, having received the shock of their lives. The ground around the destroyed frame had a curious lightning-like radial pattern left in it.

“Get them down! Get them against the wall double-time! Oh fuck this— Billy, take him,” Harry shouted, and Billy quickly collected the injured man off his back. Then freed of his burden, Harry flicked his hand in rapid succession, releasing each man.

“Against the stockade, now!”

Terrified, those un-shackled prisoners who were able bolted up to the wall and cowered there, as another clap of thunder rolled in the distance, and sheet lightning raced across the sky.

Harry’s work crew and some of the guards, meanwhile, were helping those too weak to reach the stockade wall on their own. Harry glanced back toward the garrison’s buildings, and it looked like the rest of the men had already took shelter inside. Good. He mentally cringed, thinking of the guys inside the stockade. It would be another disaster, but right now he had a more pressing issue in front of him. One thing at a time.

There came yet another blinding flash as lightning again struck close by, followed nearly instantly by a painfully loud clap of thunder. It had struck the flag pole, splintering it right down the middle, and in slow motion, the two broken pieces keeled over, one to slap against the stockade wall, the other simply falling to the ground.

“Lightning striking the same place twice... the odds...” Jesse whispered. Harry glanced at his face, he looked terrified. He had both him and Billy in a death grip, while Martin and Jeremiah were squeezed in behind them.

“Don't ever discount the power of mother nature,” Harry snarked. “Shor's bones, a months' rain coming all at once.”

He hesitated a minute. Sure, he’d already done magic in front of these guys, but… yeah, this is preservation. He flicked a hand at the destroyed stock frame, dragging it over. Another flick of the hand had it transfigured into a sheet, and an enlargement charm was then applied.

“Drag it over, cover up with it!”

It was forty minutes before they heard the last of the thunder, though it continued to pour buckets, the rain still pelting the makeshift cover. Only now did Harry dare to have a look at the injured. They were all suffering the aftermath of electric shock.

“Shit. There's nothing I can do for them,” he said. “Electric shock, I've got nothing that can help. If I'd known...”

“That's hogwash,” said Jesse. “Ain't your fault and you know it.”

Harry let out a huff. “Still weighs on me whether it's my fault or not. They'll need to be taken to the hospital.”

He pointed at the man who’d injured his leg. “Hold very still. This is likely gonna hurt, but…”

Harry touched a finger to the man’s knee, and he let out a hiss, feeling the damaged cartilage mend in seconds… and it was if the injury had never happened.

“Thank you!”

“Healing charm. Come see me if it bothers you further. Now. So this won’t happen again...”

It was truly astounding as Harry worked as a conductor, transfiguring small rocks and other items into posts, and a canopy was erected over the stockade.

“It's not permanent, I'm not strong enough to do so. But it should do for now. Those who are able, up you get.”

“Look after the injured, Harry, we'll take it from here,” said one of the guards.

“Thank you. I'll need a few guys to help out.”

Jesse was way ahead of him, pointing to three others. Between them, the seven injured were carried over to the hospital at the south end of the grounds. It was slow going, considering the road was quite literally damaged by the torrents of water, leaving massive grooves and a sheer of mud. They all ended up on their backsides at least once, and by the time they arrived at the hospital, it appeared like they’d rolled in the mud.

They had left the injured with the surgeon and his assistants, and were heading back to the stockade before one of the detail dared broach the question. “You some kind of sorcerer or somethin’?”

“Mage, yes. You're not supposed to know of that, but fuck it. People were in danger so I did what I had to do. Please don't ask anything further. It's really not allowed,” Harry answered. “Just know I'm kind of a good kind of person to have around. Lots of guys could have died this morning... and honestly, some of them may still. They were electrocuted.”

“Electro-what?”

“Electric shock. The lightning strike messed with their nerves. It could ultimately mess with their heartbeat, possibly stopping it altogether. It's called cardiac arrest, and frequently, it kills the victim.”

They were about to pass through the vestibule, and most of the detail were dismissed, with only Jeremiah remaining. The work crew quickly filled in behind, so the outer door could be shut. Harry knew he wouldn’t like what he was about to see, and sure enough, the inner doors opened to a disaster. 

The roads outside were rivers, meaning inside, it was a sheer of mud. Men were huddling in their tents, in many cases partly submerged in a soup of mud and water. And the rain still continued to pelt them, though the wind had calmed down for the most part.

“Yesterday I worried about guys baking to death. And now today, there's a chance of mass drownings instead,” Harry muttered, as they picked their way back up to the shelter. It was slow going, to say the least.

“Guys won't die of thirst, know that much,” said Billy.

“Fair enough. But can't believe the swing of extremes. And there's no way I can help everyone. Putting up that canopy outside, it took a lot of energy. Need something to eat soon. And the work crew from this morning should eat, too.”

“Think the Lieutenant will look after it, Harry,” said Jesse. “He likes you.”

“I know that. I think he wants to recruit me. He'll be disappointed.”

“We'll still adopt you. You can be an honorary Reb, then,” Jesse teased.

“But we already adopted him,” said Billy.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I'm a citizen of Valicadia. But I'm flattered. I must be doing something right.”

“Harry, what about puttin’ up a canopy over the work like you did over the stocks?” Billy questioned.

“It would keep guys out of the sun, yeah. But it’ll do nothing against the heat… and casting a cooling charm… well… I’ll think about it,” said Harry. “It’s… it’s a good idea, come to think of it.”

“’We’ve seen your magic already,” Martin pointed out.

“Fair point.” He flicked a hand at a shallow pit nearby, vanishing the literal pool of water that had formed. Another flick of the hand had the ramshackle tent over it turned into a more serviceable shelter.

“When you do that… what’s it feel like?” Jeremiah asked.

“Well… it feels like a strong tingling sensation down my arm. The more magic I push, well, the stronger it gets. But I’m used to it. I’m one of only a few people who can cast without a wand.”

“I guess that’s where the rain barrels came from,” said another. He’d been the one injured during the rush back to the stockade. He had a narrower, but tall face, and wore a red bandanna around his neck. Well, it was normally red, but right now, he was completely plastered with mud.

“It is,” Harry admitted. “A shame I can’t keep them filled, but that takes far too much magic. I’d end up knocked out, and likely be out of action for a few days. Just keep this in mind, all of you. I’m one person. Magical or not, there’s only so much I can do… no matter how much I hate to admit that.”

Billy gripped him on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Harry, don’t be hard on yourself. Good Lord, the stuff you do… think many guys would be dead now if not for you.”

“’an same for us,” Jesse threw in. “You didn’t have to.”

“But it’s the right thing to do. I said it before, I’m neutral in this, so it’s only right that anything I do here benefits everyone, no matter what. Now what you guys do with that gift, I leave it up to you.”

The shelter, it turned out, had also flooded from the rain, an inch of soupy, muddy water covering the floor. Sure, the repelling charms kept the rain out, but nothing stopped a surge of water from pouring through the doorway. Martin took the opportunity to move his things up onto a top bunk. Though nothing had gotten wet, better safe than sorry and all that.

“And here I was, looking forward to drying off,” Harry snarked, stepping back outside.

“But now you look like the rest of us,” Billy teased, daring to use a finger and wipe some of the mud off Harry's face.

“That so? All right, pretty boy,” Harry teased right back. And he let out a squawk, as Billy tackled him and the pair landed sideways in the mud. That near instantly dissolved into a wrestling match, with Jesse, Martin, and a few others all looking on.

Harry managed to escape, and the chase was on, Billy hot on his heels as they weaved their way through the messy paths. It turned into a bit of entertainment for the guys huddling in the makeshift tents, as the pair played a messy game of cat & mouse. It was still pissing rain, but Harry felt warm, clammy even, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew deep down it been so long since he’d been able to cut loose in such a manner!

Billy finally got hold of him and the pair again landed in a heap, back where they started. And Billy was on top of Harry, their noses barely touching.

“Mazhe's a lucky man, Harry,” he says, daring to run a hand through Harry's muddy hair. Harry could feel Billy's heart pounding against his own chest.

“Billy. Kiss me.”

And he did. Right there, in the mud, in the pouring rain.

They finally broke apart, and Harry caught Jesse's amused look.

“Just remember, I belong to Mazhe first. But I won't ever deny you, Mr. Harper.”

That got a laugh out of Billy, as he rolled off of Harry and climbed to his knees.

Harry smirked. “Think you might have lost an accessory back there.”

Billy only shrugged. “It's a hat. Not all that important.” He got to his feet and offered a hand, helping Harry up. “You look a mess.”

Jesse smirked. “So do you.”

Both Harry and Billy grinned at each other, and Jesse for some reason felt like he'd been put on someone's dinner menu.

“Err... right. Let's get inside, figure out what to do with our flooded shelter. Uh… what’s your name anyway?” He pointed to the guy he’d healed earlier.

“Seth.”

“We seem to have a vacant bed you’re welcome to use.”

They entered the shelter, and Harry quickly vanished the soupy water. Another flick of the hand vanished the mud and dirt left behind.

“I’ll have to cast cleaning charms… though a nice soak in the—” he stopped dead sentence, as yet another memory hit him like a brick.

“Bloody hell…”

He was hurriedly fishing in his pouch, producing the strange miniature chest he’d discovered a while back. He set it on the floor against the wall, and with a press of his finger, it rapidly expanded to proper size. He touched it with a finger, though to those watching, nothing obvious happened.

“What is that?” questioned Jeremiah.

“A hot bath, a bite to eat, and a warm clean bed. Everyone, follow me.”

Everyone looked confused as Harry opened the lid and climbed in, but… then he seemed to be… somehow lowering into it.

“How is that… how is that possible?” Billy stammered, as Harry actually disappeared. Now he peered in, to discover a ladder descending into a place that couldn’t possibly exist. 

Harry was just stepping off the ladder below, and called up, “Come in, come in! Perfectly safe!”

Billy hesitated a moment. After all, Harry hadn’t ever directly put him in harm’s way. He climbed in, quickly finding the top of the ladder, and began to climb down.

That was the cue for the others to follow, and in rapid succession, a handful of guys stood at the bottom.

“What is this?” Jesse asked.

If he and the others didn’t know better, it looked like the parlour of an expensive manor house. A pair of comfortable couches faced each other, a low table in between them. There was a large fireplace with a pair of identical clocks resting on the mantle, one of them two hours behind the other. There was a small fire blazing in the grate. Several chairs took up the outer perimeter of the room to cap things off.

“Welcome to my personal traveling quarters,” Harry explained. “This is the common room. That double set of doors lead into the dining room. To my left, the corridor leads to bed chambers and the restroom. C'mon, I'm not kidding about a hot bath.”

“How is this possible?” Billy again asked.

“This was a gift, given to me by my mate and a couple of others. It's called Wizard space, or in technical terms, a pocket dimension. What goes on in here doesn't affect that outside. Likewise, what goes on outside doesn't affect what happens in here.”

Billy smirked. “Yeah, thinking of what we were just doing.”

Harry pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead. “Can't wait for you to meet Mazhe. He'll like you, I know it. Likewise, Jesse. Hope Captain Wirz doesn't mind, you're coming with me when I get back where I belong.”

“You keep talking like your world isn't in ours,” said Jesse.

“Because I'm not really sure. Follow me so I can get the bath ran. It's a nice big tub. We can talk more about it in there.”

As promised, the bathroom featured an enormous rectangular tub that might stand in for a small swimming pool instead. Harry set about filling it, but continued, “My world might be part of yours. If so... well, that would mean a distant future. I guess either way it's likely a distant future... we're 1864 here, right?”

“Yeah,” said Billy.

“My world, we're June of 2008. Or July now. Or it could still be June. See, guys, this isn't my first walk through the garden path far as this scenario's concerned. It's why I've been up 'till recently very careful with how much I expose people to magic. But likewise, I know my enemy won't stay away for good. It's been three weeks now, and that's a stretch.”

“You're really from the future,” said Jesse.

“I swear it. Though you wouldn't know it... and that's also by my choice. I try and keep my tools and gadgets out of view so it doesn't get out en-mass. Time travel's heavily regulated by magical authorities, and I could land the Commonwealth in a lot of trouble should it get out.”

“But how is it possible?” questioned Martin.

“Some really powerful magic coupled with some seriously advanced technology,” Harry answered. “I know you've got lots of questions for me, but let's soak in the tub a while. When's the last time either of you had a hot bath?”

“Good Lord, can't remember,” Jesse admitted. “Getting a bath anywhere's hard enough, let alone it be hot.”

“Same here,” Martin agreed. “That was before we were captured.”

Harry smirked, and before Jesse could react, he found himself up to his neck in the water, clothes and all.

“You missed out on our fun earlier,” Harry smirked again, as he shed his coat.

Billy climbed in without bothering to strip, though he began to do so in the water. But Martin and the others removed their things before climbing in. They were all surprised at the warmth; it was exactly as promised.

Harry had settled into the water, and now flicked a hand at himself, removing the remainder of his clothes. Billy followed with his eyes, as the items all landed at the side of the room, neatly folding themselves rather than being left in a heap.

“The thing about cleaning and drying charms, they're all household charms most witches and wizards know how to do. My caretakers made sure I knew of them the summer after... third year. Yeah, it was the Quidditch World Cup that year now that I remember. Quidditch, can't wait for you guys to see that. It's a Wizard sport, you'll probably like it.”

“Your world, this Wizard world, it exists here too,” Billy guessed.

“Definitely. Like I said, there's a magical authority here in the United States and the Confederacy. At this time, they operate out of Washington, and they administer the magical laws.”

“The magicals didn't secede?” questions Jeremiah. He’d been relatively quiet up to this point, taking in the place he’d landed in.

“Why would they? Politics in the magical world don't necessarily mirror the non-magical one. Of course there are a whole load of different issues facing the magical world, one of which being the relationship between magicals and non-magicals--no-maj's as they're called here.

“According to an American law, I shouldn't be talking to you guys at all. And if caught, I could be put to death, it's that serious to them.”

“That's crazy!” Billy exclaimed.

“That's what the Commonwealth thinks. And I already told you where we stand on those things. And as people where I come from know, I'm most certainly no ordinary wizard. Now in my world, in the future, the relationship between MACUSA and the Commonwealth is solid... I would consider them a friend and an ally. just as much as the Canadian Ministry is. They've been one of our strongest friends on the world stage in recent years. And likewise, their non-magical counterparts. My best friend’s girlfriend is the American President’s youngest daughter. That should underscore our relationship on my present.”

“What’s he like, the President in the future?” questioned Seth.

“The man the United States needed as President. Intelligent, articulate, and wanting to do what’s best for everyone. I don’t know what your president is like, or what President Davis is like… but to be leader… to lead an entire nation, it’s not about looks, and the prestige… it’s about making choices that have the best outcome for everyone in the room.

“Just like my… Our King. He’s been… he’s having to learn that, being dropped in the deep end without a life preserver.”

“Your future, it doesn’t give us a lot of hope,” said Martin.

“Guess it wouldn’t,” Harry admitted. “I won’t say much more, it’s not stuff you guys need to worry about. So anyway. Let’s get cleaned up. Lots of soap, and don’t worry about the mess, I’ll deal with it after.”

They spent the next half hour soaking in the tub, and it was only when Harry nearly nodded off to sleep, that he coaxed everyone out, showing them the soft, fluffy towels to dry off with. He then applied a cleaning and drying charm to each man’s clothes.

“Bettin’ rations are gon’ be out soon,” said Jeremiah.

“Oh piss on that. I have a stocked pantry here, we’re having a proper dinner.”

That had the others very interested as they dried off and dressed. Harry gave a sly grin, seeing Billy helping Jesse put his jacket back on. They’d become a rather strange group; apposing sides in the conflict outside, but nonetheless friends. Now if he could pull them all away from this place for good, all the better.

Harry led the group back out to the common room, and then through the double doors into the dining room. And there, they got a surprise, finding place settings for everyone. He was confused. Surely the place wasn’t that magical. And hold on. The mess they’d left in the common room when they’d come in was already cleaned up.

“Harry, what kind of bird is that in the outer room?” questioned Seth.

“Uh…” Harry glanced back out to the common room, where sure enough, a beautiful swan-like bird with crimson plumage sat preening itself on a golden perch. “Oh! Oh, it’s good he’s here. He’s what’s called a phoenix, quite useful to have around. When he sings… it’s beautiful. Their tears have powerful healing properties… and I’m sure I’m forgetting a few other things about them. But his name’s Fawkes.”

He smirked as yet another memory hit. “He used to belong to a certain whiskered wanker; it was delightful to learn he’d deserted the man. One less symbol he was able to use to deceive others.”

“How you mean?” Jesse asked, as they sat down at the table.

“Many think phoenixes are symbols of the light side. It’s bullshit, phoenixes are drawn to power, and power only. That he was drawn to me… yeah, I was a little chuffed about it. But the illusion around the former headmaster was busted. He was as dark as they come, a shame it took so long for others to realize it.”

It was startling for most, as food suddenly appeared on the plates, in this case, a roast chicken breast, a baked potato, and some vegetables. A basket of baked rolls appeared at the centre, along with a butter dish.

“Where’d the food come from?” questioned Jesse.

Now, Harry had a suspicion. “I suspect one of my servants, a dear friend might be around. The mess we left in the common room’s already been cleaned up, dinner out on the table, and I bet should I go look in the bathroom, it’ll already be cleaned up.”

“But we ain’t seen anyone—” Jeremiah began.

“And you won’t. Not unless I ask for him, which I won’t do, since he’s likely busy at the moment. But he’s also good to have around… another friend I quite literally stole off of someone who didn’t deserve him. Both him and his foolish son, thinking they were better than everyone else.”

“He’s a slave,” said Martin.

“Some might say so, yes. But he’s an important member of my household, a part of the family. He gets paid a few coins every week for the things he does. And should anyone disrespect or abuse him in any way… well… they will have to deal with whatever retaliation he comes up with… before having to deal with me. And I know for a fact his magic can be formidable in its own right. So don’t test him.

“Guess that brings me to a couple of ground rules. This is my home. So, the Civil War doesn’t exist in here. It ends at the opening to the chest. Do not attack each other in any way, shape or form while here, the protections on the chest will react poorly. Keep it civil, respect each other, and there won’t be a problem. Is that clear?”

He got a murmur of answers in the affirmative.

“Good. I know you guys have been working well with each other but I did need to say it. I mean it. My residence, both this one, and my official residence back where I come from, we host very important officials from the Commonwealth’s government from time to time, and safety and security are critical.”

“How important?” Billy asked.

“The Queen, Prime Minister, Governor General… all of them have borrowed my official residence on several occasions. And our King… I might as well tell you now, he’s my best friend since I was six years old. So he spends a lot of time in my company.”

“Good Lord…” said Jeremiah. “You is friends with royalty…”

“Was a ward of the Crown since age six. I thought of the Queen as my unofficial grand-mum.”

“What’s that mean, ward of the Crown?” Jesse wanted to know.

“My relatives hated me because I was magical. Though looking back, I think it was because my mum was magical, while my aunt wasn’t. She resented it, resented the fact my mum was given this wonderful gift, and she was left behind.

“So she took it out on me. I was a practically a slave in the household, doing all of the chores by the time I was six.

“That year, on my birthday, a group of people showed up at the door. They took me away from my relatives, and my relatives, both my aunt and that fat oaf of a husband… were carted off to jail and charged with several crimes with regard to my care, or the lack thereof.

“That was the Commonwealth of Valicadia. They sent me to a place where I grew up without such abuses, met Mazhe, learned about lots of magic, but most importantly, started preparing me for the role I was born for. See, all of us have some sort of purpose. Most people don’t ever figure out what that is.

“For me, I learned of it when I was eight years old.”

“Your having to defeat that dark lord,” Billy remembered.

“Yes. I know from speaking with Dumbledore—that whiskered wanker I’ve mentioned a few times… that had I remained with my relatives, I would have been kept in the dark about much of my destiny until much later… likely not received any sort of preparation, or training. Just fired at the enemy like a cannon shot, hoping I’ll do the job. Yeah, fuck that. I’m certain that would have failed and likely rather spectacularly.

“Instead, I had an entire nation behind me, helping me, as I took down both Voldemort and his many minions. Of course, though he’s gone, their idea still persists, and a different group has quickly filled in the vacuum left by his defeat.

“Which brings me to where I am now. Suckered into this… mess… by new enemies carrying old ideals. I have to ask how many times does lightning have to strike the tower before the message sinks in?”

“What tower?” Seth questioned, confused. The others nodded in agreement, sharing similar looks.

“The Tower Card. In Tarot readings, the tower resembles war. A war between structures built on lies, and the lightning flash of truth. False structures, false beliefs, all of which about to come crashing down, for nothing built on a lie can remain standing. At least not for long.

“’course, I don’t put a whole lot of stock in Divination. A useless subject for those who don’t already have the sight. Though apparently, the Divination Professor at Hogwarts did predict my death on a near-daily basis while I was a student there.”

“That ain’t morbid,” Billy snarked.

“So ‘ya went to school to learn magic,” said Jeremiah.

“Yeah. Though I was already learning at a younger age, in the magical world, the study of magic begins at age eleven.”

“What was it like?”

* * *

Dinner was long over, and they’d retreated out to the common room, a chest of cold beer taking up the low table between the couches. Harry could see the effect the space itself was having on the men in his company; it was likely the closest thing to normalcy they’d had in quite some time.

Billy had plopped down beside Harry, and now bumped up against him, so whatever had happened earlier, had not been diminished. And that was fine with Harry. Even with a proper bed… no way he was sleeping alone.

“So, guess we’re sleeping in here now,” said Billy.

“Yeah. No more sleeping on a cot. I mean, those beds I fashioned outside, not bad. But the beds in here, much more comfortable.”

“’an there’s room for all of us?” questioned Jesse.

“Yeah.” A dark look crossed his face, and he frowned a moment. “The rooms here… some of them… still have belongings for people who are no longer with us. The… last battle we fought… lost several dear friends.”

“Guess we know how you feel,” said Jeremiah, softly. That got nods from the others.

“War’s never a pretty thing. I’ll say it again, you guys are more alike than you want to admit.”

“How you plan on… getting back where you come from?” Billy asked.

“I don’t know just yet. It’s quite possible I’ll have to contact the government here and get their help. But from there… quite honestly, the bigger thing… once the pipe is done, I’ll have to continue my trace, locate my friend. That was the entire reason I traveled here in the first place.”

“What happens to us?” questioned Martin.

“In the immediate term, nothing. Guys, I’m thinking I’ll be attached here for a while. My enemy is here, I’m all but certain. That means they have to be located and dealt with. That means, my government has to deploy resources here, which in turn, means the local government will also need to become involved.

“At minimum, we’ll need to provide security here, since like I said, the longer I’m here, the bigger chance there’ll be an attack here. They’ll kill thousands if given the chance.”

He felt a yawn coming on, and realized he was tired. It had been a long day, or at least, seemed like a long day, perhaps aggravated by the God-awful thunderstorm they’d been hit with. Yeah, time for bed.

“Right. Time to get some rest. C’mon, I’ll show you to the rooms. Uh… Billy, it’s up to you whether you want to stay with me or—”

“I’d like that.”

“Good, solved. Hoped you’d say that.”

“Uh huh.”

Harry knew the guy was smirking.

“The bottles…”

“Leave them, my friend will come clean up,” said Harry, rising.

Billy was quick to follow, snatching up his coat. That had the others following suit, with Jesse pulling on his own Jacket, though he didn’t bother to button it up. They then followed Harry down the corridor.

“So, the toilet is directly beside the bathroom. If you’ve used an outhouse, the toilet works the same way. There’s soap and towels to clean your hands after. Now. Jesse, you can have this one.”

He indicated the third door. “Don’t touch any of the things, I’ll have to pack them up and figure what to do with them later.”

“Jeremiah, this one. Same thing, don’t mess with anything.”

He continued, assigning Martin and Seth, before he then pushed the door open to the master suite. It was the first time Billy had ever seen a king-size bed.

“My partners and I like to be able to spread out sometimes. And given our number has now expanded, the bed may need to be enlarged.”

“Mazhe’s really gonna be okay with me.”

“Billy, I promise. Shor’s bones… we were married a month and he was all over our second partner. His name’s Bryce.”

“Ain’t that cheating though?”

“To some it might be thought so, yeah. But we know each other, we trust each other. As much as we both love Bryce… and I promise you, the love’s mutual… we love each other first. I guess he’s considered a consort, maybe? And since Mazhe has Bryce…”

“You get me,” Billy finished, as he began to undress.

Harry simply flicked a hand at himself, exchanging his clothes for something appropriate for sleeping. In this case, a pair of boxer-shorts, and one of Bryce’s undershirts.

“Need to keep this stuff in my pouch for future, uh, incidents? I still don’t know how to frame this. Being attacked, having my memory buggered for over three weeks, yeah, that’s a new one. I’ll give my enemy credit for creativity.”

He pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed, and shifted over to make room.

“You sure it’s all right?” Billy asked.

“C’mon. Positive.”

Billy then followed, and was momentarily startled as Harry wiggled back over to bump up against him. And with a flick of the hand, the lights were extinguished, leaving the room nearly dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Work continues on the pipe; a new friend is returned, though badly injured; and an introduction to an old friend doesn’t go quite as intended..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So Harry rediscovers his traveling home. It’s been tremendously useful in the past, so no surprise it makes an appearance here. It will continue to be abused heavily. Now question is, what’s Mazhe gonna think when Harry brings home this latest stray. Muahahahahahaha. Yep, he’s forming a harem, so bite me._


	8. Unplanned Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Work continues on the pipe; a new friend is returned, though badly injured; and an introduction to an old friend doesn’t go quite as intended..._

# 8\. UNPLANNED INTRODUCTION

## July, 1864

> “It’s the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter. ”  
> 

_\- Marlene Dietrich_

July 4, 1864

For the first time in several weeks, Harry slept well. Perhaps it was a level of familiarity, a somewhat normal environment, after nearly a month of being surrounded by near-squalor conditions, no matter how much magic he used. He woke to find Billy was spooned up against him, and though it wasn’t Mazhe, he definitely diminished the absence.

Harry realized there were still plenty of logistical problems to work out, likely a visit to 1864 Trevelyan… was he prepared for that, considering what had happened in his present? And the pipe… that was still an absolute priority. The rain barrels would be emptied by dinner time… so the water really had to be solved, and sooner rather than later. Billy’s suggestion of making a canopy to cover the work site was a good one, and with a bit more magic, the work could continue even in the heat, if he applied a strong cooling charm. And maybe get a second group of volunteers, have an additional shift so the first group didn’t wear out.

No matter. His body clock told him it was time to get up, so he reached over and gently touched Billy on the shoulder. And a flick of his hand had the lights switch on, dim at first, so as not to blind the room’s occupants. They would take a minute or so to come to full strength.

“Billy. Time to get up.”

“Huh?”

“A bite to eat and we’ve got morning training.”

Billy shifted and rubbed his eyes. “God, can’t remember last time I slept in a good bed.”

“For me it’s been about a month. So you’re not alone.”

“Gettin’ a good meal’s more important.”

“We’ll have something light for now, but once we finish meditation, we’ll come back in for a proper meal. This is all routine, and my servant—Dobby— knows this.”

“When will I meet him?”

“Likely after training. Definitely today, though I’ll want to have a word with him first, explain what’s been going on. He gets a bit excited when I introduce him to new people, he’s always been that way.”

It was then there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened, and Jesse entered. He was mostly dressed, and as usual, he had his jacket jammed through his belt.

“We doin’ trainin’?”

“Yeah. A bite to eat first though,” said Harry, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and a flick of the hand had him dressed. “Billy?”

“Oh. Right.”

Another flick of the hand had him dressed also.

“That should do. The others up?”

“Think Jeremiah’s ready, dunno about the others,” Jesse answered.

“I don’t think they’re gonna be bothered by you knocking. You know how to play nice, and so do they. Right, c’mon, there should be coffee and toast in the dining room.”

“Real coffee? Sold,” said Jesse.

They met Jeremiah as they stepped out into the corridor, and the others joined as they had coffee and toast, as promised. The others had gotten a good rest as well, Harry could easily see. Well rested would go a long way, he knew this from hours of training. Speaking of.

They climbed the ladder back up to the outside world and the shelter; Harry found no one had claimed the empty bunk beds. He’d leave things empty for now. But outside, the group was already gathering for the morning workout. The sky was still looking grey and overcast, though the humidity had dropped a fair bit… but this weather… he figured it would return with a vengeance. Definitely needed to apply a canopy over the work site, cooling charms, and possibly repelling charms to keep the rain out should they get hit with more severe weather.

And on that note, he would have to cast secrecy charms on both Colonel Chandler and his aide… and… he mentally sighed. Yeah, how was he going to cast secrecy charms on thousands of people? He needed to contact Trevelyan, there was no way around it. Maybe not immediately, but in the near future. Just complete the pipe for now… focus, Harry.

* * *

Work on the pipe had started late, since Harry had spent a bit of extra time at the end of training inside the stockade calling for another group of volunteers for a later shift. Then, while the crew got back to work with the digging at the site, he created two good-sized canopies that would keep the guys covered as they worked. A cooling charm was also applied under both. Though some of the guys were weary of the ‘sorcery’, they soon relaxed, finding it much more comfortable to work without the oppressive humidity.

A few chairs were also provided, so a few guys could get some rest, running in shifts. And considering they were relatively close to the river still, a barrel was easily kept filled with clean water.

“How come you don’t just dig the hole with magic?” questioned Martin, as they prepared to lift the next section of pipe in place.

“I’d wear myself out,” Harry answered, “It’s moving a lot of earth… and I did consider it. But I’d risk magical exhaustion, and right now, I can’t afford to be without magic for days at a time.”

It was then a soldier arrived on horseback.

“Mr. Stormcrown, we found one of your men in the woods.”

“Shit.”

“Harry, go, think we can manage,” said Martin.

“Where is he?”

“Infirmary,” said the soldier. “He’s in bad shape.”

“Right. Of course, being daft as always. Thank you.”

The soldier gave a nod and rode off.

“I’ll check, figure out who it is… might be a while, just keep going, you guys know how it works.”

“Harry. Go,” said Jesse.

Harry gave a slight twist, and vanished with a soft ‘pop’, much to the shock of the others.

He reappeared just outside the infirmary, much to the shock of a few soldiers nearby. But he made a bee line for the entrance, and quickly spotted the surgeon and pair of assistants working feverishly.

“Let me see.”

“Unlikely you can help—”

“Trust me.”

Harry got to the makeshift bed, and was momentarily startled at who it was: Josiah. He looked ashen, just like Martin had. Two bullets, and a stab wound. Harry flicked a hand, instantly removing his coat and his shirt to get a better look.

“Bullets have to come out,” said the surgeon.

“Yep. The shirt and coat fragments too. Balls, him out there this long, he should’ve died. Right.”

He flicked a hand at the injuries, and a pair of bullets, as well as the fragments of clothing appeared in a neat clump.

“I’ll look after him from here.”

“He’s my patient.”

“And he’s my friend. I have medicines I can give him so he won’t be occupying a bed here. Just trust me, it’s not the first time I’ve had to do this.”

He pushed a small compulsion charm toward the surgeon.

“So be it.”

With that, the surgeon moved off, his assistants following.

Now, what to do. Definitely not staying here, the smell was making him nauseous. And pulling out the chest—well, no one bothered them earlier. Just produce the chest for now… maybe should’ve brought one of the others along, but… too late.

Harry produced his chest, and set it against the wall of the tent, then restored it to original size, and opened the lid. Now, how to get Josiah inside. C’mon, Harry, you’re a wizard. Get it together.

Harry levitated his friend off the cot, and gently guided him to the chest, and down through the lid, carefully following behind to make sure he didn’t end up dropped during the process. It took a couple of minutes, of him following and climbing down the ladder, before he and his ‘patient’ were inside, with Josiah then resting on one of the couches. He gave an involuntary shiver, remembering several occasions where other friends had been in the identical place in the same condition.

Now. Healing potion, and a dreamless sleep potion. It would be best if he were kept asleep for the next few hours, just to ensure the potion did its job. Both were administered quickly, and within minutes, the colour was already returning to the man’s face.

That taken care of…

“Dobby?”

Rather than popping in immediately, the excitable house elf tottered in from the dining room. “Master Harry call for Dobby?”

“Yeah. So, you know we’re in a bit of a situation, no?”

“Dobby is seeing Harry’s new friends, they is in dreadful state,” said Dobby.

“I know. And so was I. I only remembered my chest yesterday, would you believe. I could have used it much sooner. But thing being, for the next while, we’re sort of cut off from the others.”

“And Dobby will help Harry sir any way he can!”

“Good. So, we’re in Georgia, a state in the American south. Some of my friends are native to the area. Not sure if you can, but look up what they might like. And coffee. If possible, have some out all the time, they’ll appreciate it.”

“Of course, master Harry.”

“One immediate issue. This is Josie… or Josiah, properly. He’s been injured in an incident a couple of days ago. I already administered a healing potion, and a dreamless sleep potion. I want to keep him sedated for now so the medicine does its job. We’ll move him into a room later—

“Oh. That’s another thing that needs to be taken care of… Miraak, Captain Walker, Sergeant Lugo, and Haknir’s quarters. Their personal items need to be collected and packed away, I’ll figure out what to do with them after. Uh, the same goes for Aaron’s things… though Brandon will have a better idea what to do with those. Don’t hurry it, we’ll still be occupied until this evening.”

“Dobby will be taking care if it.”

“Did Kreacher join you here?”

“No, he is being back in your other quarters.”

“All right. Guess that’s all for now. Though… meals for the next while, keep it light, my new friends haven’t had a whole lot to eat this past while, so they’re not used to it.”

Dobby gave an enthusiastic nod.

“Good. I’ll try and give you a proper introduction to these guys tonight. They sort of know about you, but… yeah… anyone who comes in, just be careful, all right? So I gotta get back up top, the guys will be wondering what I’m doing.”

“Be well, master Harry.”

Back outside, Harry shut the lid to his chest, and collected it. He then gave a slight twist, and popped away.

He reappeared where he’d left the worksite.

“Harry?! Did… how did…” Billy looked very confused, and he could see most of the others were equally confused by his method of arrival.

“It’s called Apparition,” Harry explained, “Lets me get from place to place in a hurry—near instantly if it’s not far.”

“You wasn’t kidding ‘bout bein’ able to run,” said Jesse.

“You’d have to kill me, bluntly,” said Harry. “My trainers were brutal when it came to escaping restraints or other forms of entrapment. But like I said, why would I flee? There’s a growing list of issues here that need to be taken care of… never mind my original mission… and the very likely threat from my enemy. I’ll be here for an extended period, count on it.”

“Who was it… who did they find?” Billy asked.

“Josiah. I gave him a strong healing potion and he’s asleep on one of the couches in my chest. The dreamless sleep potion will keep him out of it until this evening at the earliest.”

“He’s okay then?”

“He’ll be just fine,” Harry promised.

He could see the relief on Billy’s face. Of course, them being an item… how come he’d not been more upset about being left behind? A thing he’d have to explore later.

For now, he quickly rejoined the work crew as they continued to dig the trench and install the large pipe. Another section had been dropped in the ground in the time he’d been gone. So, progress.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, a second crew of workers arrived: the new group of volunteers for the later shift. They’d already had the evening rations, and so were ready to start. Harry released the early shift.

“Billy, Martin, Seth, Jesse, Jeremiah, you guys can go back to the stockade if you want, but I have to stay put for at least the next while.”

“I’ll stay,” said Billy.

“Uh, same,” said Jesse. “But we need to eat.”

“You guys really hungry or can you wait an hour? Just need to get these guys started, make sure they understand what they’re supposed to do. Then we can… you know.”

Now his friends understood what he meant: it was likely a proper dinner was being put out in the chest, and for now, Harry didn’t want to share that with too many people.

While a group of guards escorted the released shift back to the stockade, Harry began explaining the work to the new group. They would work until dark. The trench needed to be two feet across, and three feet deep. He also demonstrated several tools he’d had to come up with to deal with roots or other obstructions. The roots were brutal in some places, and it did slow down the work. Hence, the modified saws, among other things.

Confident the new crew knew what they were doing, Harry and his friends left the work site, and returned to the stockade, and in turn, back to the shelter. With it vacant, Harry put the chest down, and they climbed inside.

Dinner was definitely ready, judging by the smells coming from the kitchen. But for the moment, Billy was looking Josiah over.

“He should sleep for a few more hours,” said Harry. “Two bullet wounds and a stab wound. I drew out both the bullets and the fragments, cast healing charms, and he’s been given a strong healing potion. He’ll sleep with us tonight.”

“Oh. Uh… thanks.”

“Billy, I know what you guys mean to each other. Now if you’d like… and I won’t mind if this is what you want… I can assign the pair of you a separate room—”

“No. Josie’s gonna have to put up with you bein’ with us,” said Billy.

Harry mentally smirked. No, not possessive in the least…

Billy glanced at Jesse. “Thanks. For bringing him back to us. To… to me.”

“Wasn’t my doin’,” said Jesse, “But we’ll pass word to the picket guys.”

“Picket duty,” Harry remembered.

That got a nod from both Jesse and Jeremiah.

“Right. Hold still a moment, let me cast some cleaning charms before we eat, though it won’t substitute a good long soak in a hot bath.”

As Harry had asked, dinner was fairly light, though Jeremiah’s request of a second helping was easily filled. Harry knew Dobby made plenty of extra, for exactly that reason.

With dinner over, they moved back into the common room. With one of the couches taken up by Josiah, Harry created a third seat so Seth could sit down. Sure, he could have dragged a chair in from the dining room, but that took more energy than he wanted to spend at the moment. It had been a long day.

“Tomorrow, I won’t be spending that long at the work site,” said Harry. “I really have to get back to my search for Credence… my young friend I’ve mentioned already.”

“Thinkin’ we can manage without you,” said Jeremiah.

“Just keep it civil. The pipe’s meant to solve the water for everyone, not just the guys inside the stockade.”

“We know that,” said Jesse.

“Good. Seriously, that goes for both sides, prisoner and guard. But… I don’t think I need to say it again, the project’s moving along quite nicely.”

“The Colonel was watching us again today,” said Jeremiah.

“Yeah? Must’ve been while I was looking after Josiah.”

“He didn’t stay,” said Martin, “Just watched us a few minutes.”

“You guys know his report’s gonna be ugly, right? No proper sanitation, no proper water supply, squalid conditions… but you guys know this already.

“Know this much… when I connect with Trevelyan, I’ll see if they might be able to help with the food situation. We’ve got technology that can help.”

“We ain’ gon’ turn down the help,” said Jeremiah.

“Guessin’ your search’ll be takin’ you away from Andersonville,” said Jesse.

“I don’t know. I would suspect so though. I really don’t know where it’ll end up… he could be on the other side of the world, for all I know. See, he’s magical just like I am. But his… alternate form… is a whole different level. Insanely powerful, destructive, and dangerous if provoked. I’m certain people have been killed because they were in the way, it’s that dangerous.

“That’s why I really need to locate him, hopefully get him calmed down enough that he’ll revert… suppress his alternate form, return to being a brilliant young wizard instead of an out-of-control dark mass, best way to describe it.

“Should we encounter him in that form… I need all of you to do exactly what I say… and by everything holy… do not attack or provoke it. I mean it, it will kill you if it thinks you’re a threat.”

“How’d he end up like that?” questioned Jesse.

“What set him off, or how he got this ‘alternate form’?”

“How ‘bout both.”

“The proper term is an Obscurial. I don’t know all of his personal story, but based on information I was able to look up, Obscurials are young witches and wizards who have suppressed their magic for one reason or another… commonly because they’ve been forced to out of fear… told their ability was unnatural or some sort of rubbish. Had I been left with my relatives, it could have been my fate, too.

“In time, their magic turns into something of a parasite, this dark entity. It’s known as an Obscurus. At that point, when the child becomes upset or emotional, the Obscurus—the parasite… can take over. The witch or wizard dissolves into a dark mass of angry, swirling energy.

“In that form, the mass and its host are impossible to outright kill—though it can be damaged and driven off if confronted by strong enough magic. This I’ve seen personally just a few months ago. Once again from my experiences around Credence.

“Normally, the witch or wizard won’t survive past ten years old, with the parasite ultimately consuming the host. But Credence has become a bit of an exception, him being over twenty years old—hell, I don’t even know when his birthday is.”

“How will you get him calmed down?” questioned Seth.

“I would prefer to approach him alone. He knows me. Of course, it’s likely that won’t happen. Like I said, when we locate him, we need to remain calm, don’t provoke him.”

“So what set him off?” Jesse persisted.

“Something Dumbledore was doing to me and a few others after we were captured. He killed two of our guys, was torturing Mazhe, it sent Credence over the edge. Dumbledore was killed instantly, and well… I can’t go into detail because I still really don’t know how it works. But Credence busted this massive energy battery, for lack of a better term. It blew up and I still don’t know how we survived.”

“What’s a battery?”

“Uh… well, think of lightning, right. That comes from energy stored in the clouds. Well, we have devices that can store energy just like that. And the device I’m referencing, it stores an insane amount of energy. Credence ruptured it, and I can only imagine the explosion it triggered. I know it stopped the enemy attack, gave us a chance to escape and regroup.”

It was then Josiah started to stir.

“Slowly,” said Harry, “You’ve been out of it for a couple of days.”

“Couple of days?” Josiah mumbled.

Harry flicked a hand at the man. “Injuries healed up nicely. How you feeling?”

“Some water…”

“Oh. Give me a few seconds. Don’t get up just yet, give yourself a minute to readjust,” Harry warned.

Almost immediately, a pitcher of water appeared on the low table, along with a glass—Harry knew Dobby was likely keeping an eye on them, looking after such requests discreetly and silently. He’d have to hold off introductions until the morning, Josiah wouldn’t be ready for that kind of shock.

Harry filled the glass.

“Let me,” said Billy.

“Oh. Of course.”

“Billy… you’re… you’re okay?” Josiah whispered.

“Yeah. Harry’s taking care of us. Here.”

Billy helped Josiah to drink. The man still looked somewhat disoriented, but that was a given considering how long he’d been out in the woods suffering serious injuries.

“How come he’s taking longer to heal?” questioned Martin, “I was hurt nearly as bad.”

“My potions don’t work miracles, Martin. Each person reacts differently. And Josiah was hurt more than you were.”

“Still feel awful,” said Josiah. “Martin… how bad were you hurt?”

“Shot. Think Thomas was killed. He was the last one out. But Harry fixed me up. ‘an I just realized it… never said thank you. Know you were mad at us, you didn’t have to help us. So thanks.”

“It’s what a friend does,” said Harry.

“Where… where are we?” Josiah questioned, now getting a better look at where he was.

“This is my personal travelling quarters. I only discovered it yesterday. You’ll understand it better when we go back outside in the morning.”

“We’re still… at Andersonville?”

“Yeah,” Billy answered. “But Harry’s got us working on a water pipe.”

“Four or five days I think, we’ll have clean water flowing into the stockade.”

“That canopy you put up, think it’s a godsend,” said Seth. “We’re not dying in the heat now.”

“The rebs let you do that?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Jesse asked. “He’s helpin’, doin’ stuff we couldn’t.”

Now Josiah pushed himself up so he could see the others, and a dark look crossed his face, seeing both Jesse and Jeremiah. Yeah. This could get ugly if Harry didn't reinforce the ground rules.

“Right. So these guys already know, but you don’t. This, as I said, is my personal travelling quarters. There are protections put on it that will react badly to anyone posing a threat. It’s set up that way as I do host some rather important members of the Commonwealth’s government on occasion. Both here, and in my official residence back where I come from.

“Meaning, if you cause problems here, you could be ejected and not allowed back in. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. The Civil War stops at the ladder. And before you say, ‘it’s not that simple’... the wards here say otherwise. You can argue and debate, but keep it civil.

“Both Jesse and Jeremiah have been nothing but helpful to us, you know this already. If I didn’t trust them, they wouldn’t have been allowed in here, see.”

“I guess. If this is your home...”

“It wasn’t really meant to be used that way, but... it’s been a refuge pretty frequently,” said Harry. “Just... be respectful of others.”

Now Josiah was able to sit up, and poured himself another glass of water. He drank greedily.

“Feeling better?” Billy pressed.

“Yeah, getting there.”

“Good.” Harry glanced at the clock. Closing on 10 o’clock. “We have an early morning, and I’d like to have a soak in the tub before bed. You guys are welcome to join.”

“We’re sleeping in here?” questioned Josiah.

“Yes. We’re sleeping with Harry,” said Billy, and Josiah arched an eyebrow. But Harry only smirked. “Lots of room for both of you.”

“Well...”

“Josie, not like we didn’t before. And we still need to talk about you leavin’ me here.”

“Not now, we don’t.”

“Oh, I think Billy here is owed an explanation, Josiah. If Mazhe did that to me... gods above. I sort of understand it, but at the same time... you abandoned him.”

“Harry, we—”

“Yeah, you spoke to me, I remember. But that doesn’t absolve you of explaining yourself to _him_.”

At this, Jesse touched Jeremiah on the shoulder, and the pair left the common room. Harry watched them head to their own rooms. And that was the cue for both Martin and Seth to do the same.

“Talk to each other. You mean the world to each other, so clear the air,” said Harry, also rising.

* * *

July 5, 1864

With their discussion lasting well into the early hours of the next morning, Harry was unable to do his normal after-hours operations, since he had no idea when they would join him. It ended up being past three o’clock, and with him needing to be up in a few hours, there was just no sense.

Next thing he knew, he heard an excited shout from outside the room and a thump. That came with more shouting, and now everyone was up.

“Stay here,” said Harry, extricating himself from Billy’s clutches. He’d effectively wrapped Harry in a vice-like grip, with Josiah being spooned up against him. The three of them had been pressed together. Harry groaned... it had been so comfortable.

Hurrying into the common room, Harry found Jeremiah kneeling beside Jesse, who was collapsed in a heap in the corner. Dobby was standing in the doorway to the dining room, looking ready to nail Jeremiah with some sort of spell or other.

“Stand down, now.”

“Dobby didn’t mean to... Dobby is being startled by Harry’s friends...”

“What... what the hell is that?!” Jeremiah exclaimed, though he was glancing between Dobby and his injured friend.

“Here. Healing potion, help him take it. I... I’m sorry, I’d meant to introduce you all proper, but with Josiah being hurt... I had to put it off.”

“We was... wantin’ some water...” Jesse managed, as he gingerly accepted the offered potion, “He... he was in the kitchen, c-came out ‘an... ‘an I panicked...”

“What... what... what is that?” Billy had followed Harry out into the common room, with Josiah following moments after.

“I is being Dobby, sir. Dobby the house elf.”

“An elf... my God,” Josiah whispered, looking astounded.

“Dobby is one of two in my service, and like I said before, a valuable member of the household. Both meals we’ve had in here and the refreshments... you can thank him. Jesse, you all right?”

“Yeah... your potion helped. Just knocked silly is all.”

Jeremiah was already helping him up, and guided him to one of the couches.

“Bloody hell, since we’re mostly up... Dobby, if you could put out some coffee and something light for now.”

“Right away, master Harry.”

Dobby tottered off through the doors into the dining room.

“Apologies, this was definitely not how I wanted you all to meet Dobby.”

“But a real elf...”

“Probably not what you imagined compared to non-magical fairy tales. But house elves... many wealthy Wizarding families own them, and though a number of them treat them fairly, a larger number treat them as nothing more than slaves. That included the Malfoy family, Dobby’s previous owner.”

“You said you stole him from them.”

“Sort of. Dobby was sort of in on it, he told me how a house elf could be freed, and I took pleasure in helping out. Now he works for me, draws a good salary, he’s treated as a valuable member of the family, and in return... he’s an extra set of eyes keeping an eye on me and my guests. Never mind the number of things he does for the household.

“The second elf in my service, he was inherited when my godfather was killed. But like Dobby, he’s a valuable member of the household, though right now he’s likely helping at my official residence.”

Harry thought of something.

“Now one of the biggest things to know about house elves, they love to clean. So whatever you do, do not mention the conditions outside. That’s unless you want an invasion of house elves, and likely a visit from the magical authority here. I really don’t want a fight or argument with them, and that’s very much what would happen. It would be a blatant violation of the Statute of Secrecy. And given I’ve already violated the statute on a good number of occasions, it would cause lots of problems.”

It was then Dobby hurried in from the dining room bringing a platter of biscuits and a coffee service. Billy quickly relieved him of the items and set them on the low table.

“Dobby, come sit with us.”

“What... what the hell is that?” Martin had heard the voices from the common room, and now framed the doorway into the hallway, not sure whether to be afraid or amazed.

“Come join us for an explanation,” said Harry. “Actually, go fetch Seth, he should know as well. It’s an introduction I meant to make last night, but instead, I end up putting out fires.”

“I’m sorry,” Jesse apologized.

“Don’t be. It’s my fault I didn’t look after this before hand.”

Martin backed up toward Seth’s room, and a minute later, the man in question was following Martin into the common room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. And he stopped dead, now seeing the strange creature in their midst. But Jesse was fixing himself a coffee, and the others weren’t freaking out, so...

“What is that?” he questioned.

Now Harry wanted to bang his head on the table. Yeah, this matter should have been dealt with the previous night, all at once, rather than this trickle-down, repetitive explanation. He’d discounted the guys ‘wandering’ during the night, so this was the consequence.

“So as these guys already know, this is Dobby. Ask him anything you like, but keep it respectful, and he has the right to decline to answer...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Harry at last gets back to tracing Credence’s whereabouts..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Yep, definitely not how Harry wanted the guys to learn about Dobby. But, that’s Harry’s luck. Constant chaos. And it won’t let up any time soon, you can be certain._


	9. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry at last gets back to tracing Credence’s whereabouts; and during an investigation into a site in Virginia, Jesse has a question Harry answers with a tale painting a possible nightmare alternate future, a demonstration of why meddling with time was so dangerous..._

# 9\. INVESTIGATIONS

## July, 1864

July 5, 1864

Instead of joining the work crew after training, Harry disillusioned himself and took to the air. Like his chest, he’d only recently remembered his broom, and it was just like greeting an old friend, being reminded of the freedom it provided. To see things from the air, to cover a lot of distance much more quickly than on foot.

Seeing Andersonville from the air provided a different feeling for Harry that morning. He knew it was a nightmare; but seeing it from the air put things on a whole different level. A sea of humanity, cramped into what was likely twelve hectares(1) at best.

He remembered the pictures from his history classes, covering Nazi Germany, and the nightmarish concentration camps. Andersonville was exactly like them: a place designed for death—whether that was the ultimate intention or not. Someone in the chain of command orchestrated this mess, and one way or another, there would be an accounting; the Commonwealth would see it done, even if he had to twist a few arms in the process.

He mentally sighed. So much going on, and here he was, engaged in yet another mess not of his creation. Sure, he could easily just wash his hands of it… but he’d become involved. Just pushing things aside would also abandon Billy and Josiah, and Jesse and Jeremiah. The latter pair were on the opposite side, but it didn’t make them responsible. Once again, it came back to directives and orders further up the chain of command.

He pushed that train of thought aside. Credence was still out there, the whole reason for Harry travelling to this time and this place. It had been several weeks since his arrival, though closer to a month, if his date-math was right. It had been June 15 when he’d teleported in. It was now July 5, and Billy’s company had been captured on June 2. So somehow, he’d been taken back in time by about two weeks, and now spent over four weeks here at Andersonville. Yeah, something very screwy going on, something over and above what OND did. He knew it was a port key, the sensation was unmistakable. But something else involved, he was sure of that.

He looked to the tree line along the road, which ran parallel to the west wall. He could see some damage to the trees, and so he pointed his broom in that direction.

Up close, Harry knew it was the result of an Obscurus. The way the trees were bent, some of them missing their branches… something slammed into them. He landed and dismounted to get a closer look, casting a series of detection charms. Yeah, definitely an Obscurus, given the magical remnant left. And…

‘Now isn’t that interesting,’ Harry thought. Definitely two, no, three magical signatures. The site had been investigated already by magicals. His gut said OND, though there was a possibility MACUSA may have investigated. Obscurials did represent a security risk and an exposure risk, but… no. Harry didn’t pick up any magic detectors in the area; MACUSA wouldn’t be interested in watching a non-magical place like this.

Another question came to him. This was the spot he’d seen in his second dream of this place. So now he wondered: was what he’d seen in the dream just a dream, or did he see it really happen? Or part of it, anyway. He was pretty sure that, up until they’d started exercises with the garrison, Billy hadn’t been outside the stockade wall since they got there.

He remounted his broom. Now armed with the magical signature, he cast a series of detection charms in a wide arc. One hit, a track to the southwest, and so he set off, though he took a detour and flew over the work site; the project was progressing nicely, nearly half-way done, if he took a guess. So a few days at most and it would be done.

Refocusing on the present task, he returned to course. It wasn’t anything close, he realized. Of course, an Obscurus could travel quickly across long distances; he remembered that from their first encounter in New York. Credence was a powerful young wizard, and in turn, it powered a much stronger Obscurus, able to damage an entire city block at one point. He smirked. Dumbledore likely didn’t know what hit him… bloody hell, certainly kept Grindelwald hopping.

* * *

South of present-day Brunswick, GA

It was over an hour’s flight before he found the next location. It was quite literally on the coast, and the soggy marsh made it a little more difficult to track. But there. Even with the tidal action and the passage of time… magic still left its traces. But Harry knew he would find nothing more of interest there, and the strange-looking boat within spitting distance had him wrap up his investigation of the site. And worse, his long-range detection charms he was using to track the signature came up empty. Did he Apparate?

No. Credence didn’t know how to Apparate yet. His Obscurus, meanwhile… Harry cast a second set of charms, and… yeah. An Apparition signature matching the magical signature. So he’d Apparated while in Obscurus form. That was a new one… and noisy as fuck. The noise likely sounded like a cannon shot, probably heard for several kilometers.

Harry glanced at his watch. Still more than enough time before dinner, so… he focused on the energy signature, and he vanished with the slightest pop.

* * *

Ezra Church  
5 Km West of Present-day Atlanta, GA

This site proved much more interesting, and for the wrong reasons. Considerable damage had been done to several structures, although strangely, a nearby church was left completely intact. Trees sheered off mid-trunk, the leaves having wilted in the early summer heat; and at least ten bodies. Seven Confederate soldiers, and three…

“Oh, hello,” said Harry, getting a closer look at one of the bodies. The witch was dressed in a dark robe, and though decay had long set in… the trace left behind told him she’d been killed by the Obscurus. So they’d tried to talk to him. Right. Harry smirked, knowing exactly what kind of reception they’d received.

The soldiers, meanwhile…

“Of course. Killing curses,” Harry snarked to himself. That signature was sort of unmistakable, even if the bodies had decayed beyond recognition at this point. They’d likely stumbled on the… interaction.

Confirmed. One of the wizards had been killed by the soldiers. That would’ve pissed off the remaining OND agents… which then in turn angered Credence. That would explain the damaged structures; he likely flared and… insta-death for the bad guys.

So now the question: who had ran into who? Who got here first? Credence, OND, or the soldiers? He didn’t see any evidence of an encampment of sorts, so the soldiers were likely passing through as a group, a small company at most. One wore the rank of Corporal.

What to do? What was protocol for burying their dead, or identifying their dead?

“Fuck sakes,” Harry muttered. Leaving them was just wrong, though to hell with OND, they were terrorists, end of story. But the soldiers… they deserved some sort of closure, their families would like some sort of closure, something that likely didn’t happen very often.

Harry summoned a nearby branch for a port key, which he quickly programmed. He then carefully pulled all the bodies together, and making sure everything was in some sort of contact, they vanished in a blur of limbs.

* * *

Andersonville, GA

The port key dropped them just outside the barracks, and it immediately drew attention from some of the men.

“What happened?”

“How come they’s dead?”

“Guys! Just… doing an investigation, came across this lot at one of the sites. Not sure of your practices around your dead, Bringing them here seemed a better idea than leaving them behind and no one be aware of their passing.”

“How was they killed?”

“Murdered by my enemies,” Harry answered.

He glanced up toward the tower just south of the north gate, and could see a man missing; Lieutenant Barrett was likely on his way over as he spoke. “Think they were killed a few weeks ago given decomp. Where I come from our soldiers are always buried with honour.”

“So are ours.”

“Lieutenant’s comin’.”

Sure enough, Barrett was hurrying over, covering the distance quick as he could.

“What happened?”

“These men were murdered by my enemies some time ago,” Harry found himself explaining for a second time. “I was tracing the movements of a friend, during which, I encountered these men, as well as the bodies of three individuals considered to be enemies.”

Harry let out a groan. “Why am I trying to explain it? Lieutenant, I have a way I can show you what I saw.”

“More of your sorcery,” Barrett guessed.

“Yes.”

Barrett pointed at the group of men. “Bring them to the dead house. We’ll dispatch Richmond tonight.”

“Sir.”

Harry pulled out his watch. “Getting close to dinner as it is. You can join us.”

“We have our own—”

“Oh, I know that. I happen to have access to a… much more appetizing menu than is being provided at present. Your post, it’s still manned?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Gonna collect my guys, I think the work site can make do without. They’ll want to see what I discovered too, I think. Christ, the investigation took me to the coast, I know that much.”

“How'd you manage to go that far?” Barrett asked, as they set off toward the work site.

“Another ability I have. Jesse—I mean, the Corporal, he’s seen it. And I have other tools that let me get around rather quickly if need be.”

“What are you investigatin’?”

“A friend travelled here to Andersonville. That’s why I landed here in the first place: to locate him and bring him back with me where we belong. I know there was some sort of interaction here, before he fled east. The second site, like I said, was on the coast. The third… well, that was the complication, which I’ll show you rather than try and explain it.

“Though it does now confirm something I knew in my gut, that my enemy is here. They’re trying to recruit my friend because of an ability he has. What I’ve just encountered confirms he won’t ever join them, praise the gods for small favours.”

“Your enemy, he’s like you?”

“They. And yes, they have ability just as I do. And should they ever visit us here… if I don’t have proper back up from home… they’ll kill thousands, starting with your men, then killing prisoners inside the stockade.

“Thing is, they’ll do it for sport, just because they can. I know most of you don’t want to intentionally harm the men being kept here. But my enemy… Shor’s bones… they’ve killed millions of innocent people. So a few thousand here… it’s a grain of sand at best in comparison.”

“What do they look like?”

“I’ll show you once we get… well… that’s something else you’ll see shortly. Jesse, Billy, Jeremiah, Martin, and Josiah already know about it, but it’s only fair you know.

“And given I consider both Jesse and Jeremiah to be friends, I promise to look after them best as I can. Them being friends with me… that makes them a rather juicy target for my enemy… as hurting them, would hurt me.”

Barrett fell silent as they approached the work site. It was a scary thing, Harry’s ability. To now learn that he had enemies actively looking for him, likely with equal ability… he somehow knew they would call at Andersonville before Harry left.

“Harry!”

“You all right?”

Both Billy and Josiah had seen him approaching, and broke away from the group to meet him.

“It’s been an interesting afternoon,” Harry admitted. “Guys, we’re going in the chest a little early, I have some things to share, something I saw just a little while ago.”

“Guessin’ it’s why the Lieutenant’s with you,” Billy guessed.

“Yes. He’s joining us for… for a bit.” Harry was careful not to mention food, since that was still not shared with the others.

At this, Jesse, Martin, Seth, and Jeremiah joined them.

“And I’m gonna need replacements for you guys for tomorrow… I’ll explain why shortly. C’mon, let’s get back to the outpost.”

“Outpost?” Jesse questioned.

“The shelter, I mean. But outpost sounds better, I think,” said Harry.

They returned to the stockade, with Jesse and the others filling Harry and the Lieutenant in on progress that had been made. Definitely would be completed in a few days then, Harry guessed. It might be time to think about the opening in the fence, and the special work that would be needed to pass the pipe through. Something to work on in the evening, maybe. Or over night. That is, if he could escape from Billy. The brief sleep he’d gotten that morning… yeah, that had felt nice—at least up to the rude awakening.

As they passed by the barracks, Harry changed his mind.

“Right. Rather than trek all the way back inside, let me do this instead.”

Harry produced his chest, and set it against the inside of one of the earthworks, and touching it, expanded it to original size. Now, Barrett was curious.

Jesse could easily guess what his superior officer was thinking.

“It’s… startling, sir, but Harry’s bein’ nothin’ but good to us; trust him.”

Harry opened the lid, and climbed in, only to then start to sink into it.

“What is this?” Barrett questioned.

“A cold beer, and a better meal than you’ve had in a while, Lieutenant,” Harry promised. He sniffed the air. “Might be roast beef if my nose is correct.”

“He’s got coffee,” said Jesse.

“That so? Inside his chest, somehow.”

“Yes sir,” said Jeremiah. “He’s somehow got a whole house in there.”

“Come on, it’s better to see it!” Harry called up.

Now, Billy was following, with Jeremiah lining up after.

Barrett watched as Billy climbed in to follow. It was technically—oh hell, it broke a bunch of natural laws, Barrett was certain of it. And the idea of going into an enclosed space with men who were supposed to be the enemy…

Then again, as the young Corporal had pointed out, Harry had been nothing but a friend to the men on both sides, save for a few individuals. The Captain was still working on a more permanent solution to the ‘Raiders’, but with so many fires to put out including the ongoing visit from Colonel Chandler… it was always delayed.

He watched now as the others all climbed in, one after the other, until only Jesse was left. And now he also climbed in, leaving the Lieutenant alone, still at war with himself.

“Sir?!” came Jesse’s voice. “C’mon, Harry’s got cold beer out!”

Barrett huffed, and dared to approach the chest, the lid laying open, innocently inviting him to look into it. And peering inside, he was shocked.

“What in the blazes…”

Jesse stood at the bottom of what was a firm metal ladder, which descended into a place that couldn’t possibly exist. Twelve feet, he guessed. Twelve feet down to a polished wood floor, though there were muddy tracks leading away. No surprise since most of the men who’d just climbed down were covered in mud.

Barrett finally climbed in, pushing his apprehension aside, letting curiosity take over. A space that somehow fit into that steamer trunk, how was that even possible?

Stepping off the ladder, he took in the room. Warm light walls, dark leather furniture, a setting that might fit a mansion in Charleston, rather in a worn steamer trunk.

“How… how’s this possible?” Barrett questioned, reaching up and tugging off his cap.

“This, as these guys already know, is my personal travelling quarters,” Harry answered. “I only remembered it a couple of days ago. Come join us, have a cold beer. Dinner’s likely an hour away so we can relax for a while. Though I do need to share a couple of observations with all of you, something I discovered this afternoon.”

“’an it’s got to do with the dead men you brought with you,” said Barrett.

“Dead men? What happened?” questioned Jesse.

Harry reached into his pouch, producing a covered clay bowl. He set it on the low table, and pulled the cover off, to reveal a shimmering liquid.

“This is called a pensieve. It allows the user to view memories of events, as you will see,” said Harry.

He touched the side of his temple with a finger, and began to pull out what looked like a long, gassy substance. Longer it got, until he gave it a slight tug, leaving it dangling. To the amazement of the others, he then dropped it into the shimmering liquid, causing it to swirl about.

“Now. Thing about a pensieve, some people view memories by plunging their whole face into it. It’s totally unnecessary, and unpractical, with so many of us needing to see it. Just stick a finger in it, and you’ll be pulled in.”

Harry flicked a hand at the ladder, and there came a clunk.

“I closed the lid to make it more secure, since being in the pensieve does leave us vulnerable.”

“’an it’s safe?” questioned Jeremiah.

“Perfectly. It’s really quite amazing, though the… luster's worn off it with me having used it so much, if that makes any sense. So follow me… just put a finger in the liquid, the magic will do the rest.”

Harry reached out, and stuck a finger in the liquid, to instantly freeze.

The men all looked at each other, before Billy dared reach out, and follow Harry’s example, to also become instantly frozen. That released the flood gate, as one by one, the rest followed.

* * *

The memory dropped them at the second investigation site, on the coast. They found the scene was frozen, though there appeared to be two versions of Harry.

“So, welcome to my memory,” Harry said, gesturing to his memory-self. “Any of you guys know where this is?”

Barrett, Jeremiah, and Jesse all looked around.

“Thinkin’ it’s south of Brunswick,” said Barrett, “Look up there.”

Now Harry could see a settlement in the distance to the north.

“Didn’t notice that. My main focus was looking at the immediate site. There’s not anything here to see, though… that boat over there… what is that?” He pointed out the strange-looking vessel in the water a short distance away.

“Ironclad, Harry. It’s a warship. Guessing your ships don’t look like that where you come from,” said Martin.

“No. Not at all. Though getting a better look, it looks fantastic.”

“How’s this possible?” questioned Seth.

“It’s an advanced magical object. Being able to pull out my memories, it’s something I had to learn, but very useful being able to do so. As you can see, I can look around, take note of things I’d not noticed before, such as the settlement.”

“’an you can interact with—” Barrett began.

Harry shook his head. “No. The memory will play out exactly as it happened.”

“Where’s the men you found?”

“Not here. I wanted to show you all how this works without any sort of shock. This was a relatively tame event, much more appropriate for demonstrating, rather than… dropping you in the deep end without a floating aid. Curious, how many of you know how to swim?”

Only Jesse, Billy, and Josiah answered the affirmative.

“Confirms something I remember reading. So right… this memory’s relatively short, as I said, not a whole lot to see here, most of the evidence being carried away by the tide.”

Harry flicked a hand, and the memory started. It was only a few minutes of his memory-self poking about in the mud, before he stood still a moment… and this is where Harry froze the memory.

“So the scene’s about to change. It’ll go dark a moment, but… beware, the next memory may be a little shocking—”

“Harry, we’ve seen dead before,” said Martin, with a grimace.

“Fair enough. Just be prepared, decomposing corpses aren’t pretty.”

Harry restarted the memory, and sure enough, a moment later, everything went dark.

Just as quickly, the scene came into focus, revealing a different location. Barrett, Jesse, and Jeremiah were all looking around, taking it in.

“We’s close to Atlanta,” said Jeremiah, “Look there.”

Harry glanced to the east, easily making out a more-built up city, with a number of spires and steeples.

Billy, meanwhile, was taking in the immediate scene. “What did this?”

“My friend, in his ‘alternate’ form. Curious that he destroyed all the buildings, but chose to leave the church intact. From experience, this was done like—” Harry snapped his fingers, “—that. Instant wreckage, a bomb wouldn’t be much more efficient. I witnessed him take out a city block’s worth of machinery, blew out every window… again, within a couple of seconds.”

Now Jesse spotted the dead. “You wasn’t kiddin’.”

“No. I wasn’t.”

“What happened?” questioned Barrett.

“The three in black, over there,” Harry said, pointing to the three corpses. “Pretty sure your fellow countrymen here came on the people in black while they were having a conversation with… well… it would have looked like a dark swirling cloud. Billy, remind me to share another memory with you guys, so you know what I mean, I’ve certainly seen Credence’s Obscurus.

“At any rate… spells were thrown, shots were fired, and Credence reacted. Your countrymen were killed by the dark cloaked witch and wizards, though one of the wizards has a bullet hole through his skull. I’ll make sure my government is made aware of their assistance, and in turn, the assistance of the CSA against our enemies. These men are heroes, even if their action was ultimately futile.”

“’an your friend didn’t attack them?”

“No. They were dead before the Obscurus attacked,” Harry answered. “He was likely offended by, A, the offer the agents were making, and B, the murder of innocent people.

“Hold on… damn, got another bullet wound. Makes two, though I suspect he didn’t die instantly. A danger when fighting against a witch or wizard; disabled, if they can use their wand, they’re still dangerous. In a fight, take their wand and break it. Most witches and wizards are pants without one.”

Jesse looked confused, and so did some of the others. “Pants?”

“Oh. Uh, I mean useless. Right. So I’ll let this play. When it finishes, we’ll be ejected back out of the pensieve.”

Harry flicked a hand, starting the memory playing. They observed, as Harry conducted his study of the area, before pulling the bodies together, ignoring the enemy mages. A stick was procured, and…

* * *

They were returning to their bodies back outside the pensieve. Jesse looked around a moment, before looking down at himself, and touching the sleeve of his rather muddy coat for a moment.

“How come you left the bodies of the enemies?” Josiah questioned.

“They’re dead. They’re terrorists who deserve no level of respect from any side. Perhaps I should have vanished the bodies, but mother nature does clean up after our messes quite nicely when given the chance,” Harry answered, coldly.

He softened. “Definitely will need the assistance of my government on this. Should they ever do the things here that they’ve done to us… both the Union and the Confederacy will suffer terribly. The enemy can do the kind of damage you saw left by my friend… on a much larger scale.

“Guess that’s what’s next for me. I can’t spend much time working on the pipe from here on out. I have to continue my investigation, attempt to locate Credence. And I’ll need to get in touch with Trevelyan, the Commonwealth capital. Maybe get some additional security here—magical if possible. That’ll give us a better chance of fending off an OND attack when it happens. I say when, as they definitely know of this place, given the nice little trap they set up for me when I arrived.”

“What about us?” questioned Billy.

“I’ll need your help, all of you. Lieutenant, the Commonwealth will be coming here in the near future. I’ll need a contact point, and being blunt, I really don’t trust Captain Wirz. This place you’ve carved out here is a nightmare, and his inaction’s made it much worse.”

“Guess that’s why you ain’t shared this with him,” said Jesse.

“I said it, I don’t trust him. Colonel Chandler has a better chance of being invited in here than the Captain.”

Barrett looked offended, but could only nod, knowing Harry was right. There were more competent men who could be in charge of the prison.

“Competent men are needed elsewhere,” he said.

That got a short nod from Harry. “As I also know. But you needed to know my reason why I keep him at a distance.”

“Guess that’s fair,” said Jeremiah.

“I don’t like to speak poorly of men in uniform. But incompetence and selfish goals are dangerous. Captain Wirz is dangerous.”

“’an these men, you’re wantin’ them to help with your investigation,” said Barrett.

“Yes. Lieutenant, we’re not going anywhere. Even should I catch up to Credence—and I promise you, he’s a brilliant young wizard—OND still threatens both the Confederacy and the Union equally. That means the Commonwealth will be engaged here, which means ‘I’ will be engaged here, and likely for the long term.

“It’s not something I really need now considering all that’s going on in my country, but it is what it is, and I don’t get a say in it.”

“We parole ‘em, sir,” said Jesse.

“And Jesse, I need your help much as I need these guys. Given you’re from the area…”

“Don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

“You sell yourself short,” said Harry. “You’ve been part of the team over half the time I’ve been here.”

He glanced through the doors leading into the dining room, catching Dobby’s wave. “Right. So dinner’s about ready. Before we do… and I should have done this before we all sat down on my furniture… if we’ll all stand up.”

The group all got to their feet.

“With your permission, Lieutenant, I’ll cast a cleaning charm.”

“Ain’t as good as a bath, sir, but it’ll feel nearly as good,” Jesse promised.

Barrett gave a short nod, and Harry flicked a hand at the man. As promised, he instantly felt like he’d had a bath and clean clothes.

“Good Lord…”

“What I thought, sir,” said Jeremiah, as Harry began to cast charms on the others.

Mud and dirt instantly vanished, uniforms straightened out—at least for those still wearing them. Josiah and Billy had left their coats in the room, going with just their shirts. Another flick of a hand vanished the dirt from the furniture and from the floor.

“My little friend that’s around has other things to do than worry about our messes.”

Now, Harry led the group into the dining room. As expected, there was an additional place set out for the additional number. An ice chest was set in the middle, with more refreshments, and Harry snagged a bottle with a long neck from it, uncorked it and filled a glass at his place half-full.

Soon as everyone was seated, the plates appeared. Roast chicken, roasted vegetables, a baked potato, and freshly-baked rolls were the menu choice.

“Good Lord…” Barrett whispered.

Then Harry was momentarily confused when he, as well as Jesse and Jeremiah all bowed their heads a few moments. The others quickly followed, so Harry only waited for them to finish.

Now the room fell relatively quiet, save for the sounds of utensils scraping against plates. It was rather simple, but as always, Dobby’s cooking was top-notch. Harry made a note to be sure and introduce the Lieutenant to the house-elf, likely sooner rather than later, and avoid the fiasco of the previous day.

“You ain’t religious?” questioned Jesse, as he finished. He was momentarily startled as the plate and the cutlery vanished.

“I’m not Christian, if that’s what you mean. My world, where I come from, we have… different deities. It’s complex, and would probably take up the rest of the night for me to even begin to explain it.”

“’an your world… it’s where that language comes from,” Jesse guessed.

Harry gave a nod. “Yes.”

“If you don’t believe in God, where does your soul go when you die?” questioned Seth.

“Another complex answer in my world. My world, as in the Wizard world, death means, at least normally, moving on. Some choose not to, and instead remain as a ghost. I know several ghosts, as a matter of fact. Stay around me long enough, you’ll meet them; they’re sort of part of the staff at the school I used to attend.”

“But… why would someone want that?” questioned Jesse. That got looks of agreement from around the table.

“Some cases, it’s unfinished business. Something they had a burning need to look after in this world, that they refuse to move on until that task is completed. In many cases, that’s impossible, so the ghost is bound to this world.

“Most cases, though, the ghost chooses to remain, to continue to help the Wizard world.”

“’an the ones you know?”

“Two of them… have unfinished business. The others, they chose to remain,” Harry answered.

The plates were all vanishing at this point, so Harry pushed his chair back and rose.

“C’mon, back out into the common room, still a few things I need to talk about… though Lieutenant, I won’t keep you too much longer, knowing people might start wondering where you are.”

* * *

July 6

The previous evening’s discussion had been more than productive. Barrett had agreed to parole Martin, Josiah, Billy, and Seth, leaving them able to help with Harry’s investigation. Barrett wanted to be kept informed of what was going on, something Harry easily agreed to. They did need to know of the threat OND represented, it was only fair. Though he’d not intentionally brought his enemy to Andersonville, they were present; the three dead agents in Atlanta were confirmation.

With the morning exercises completed and replacement volunteers recruited to take the place of his friends, Harry did still observe while the work got under way. With several Sergeants on the crew, it was still easy to get things organized. Still, Harry did remind the group that, ‘Should anyone disrupt the work with nonsense, you won’t like the consequences. That will be in addition to whatever the garrison decides to do with you. Keep that in mind.’

From there, it was a retreat back inside the stockade and in turn, back into the chest and a bite to eat. It was late morning, but still a little before noon hour, and plenty of time left in the day, so not too bad.

“Think I’ll need to assign others to take care of the morning exercises in the near future,” Harry commented, as he again set up the pensieve on the low table between the couches. “It’s still relatively early in the day, but with hours being tied up with full training—”

“Combine them,” said Josiah, “Our guys ain’t gonna run and let you down, Harry.”

“Prisoners runnin’ with the garrison? Lieutenant won’ ever go for it,” said Jeremiah.

“All I can do is ask,” said Harry. “It’s not a bad idea time-wise; we do pretty much the same thing. And I’ll remind people that, one person stepping out of line will mean the end of it, at least for those inside.”

“What you said earlier was harsh,” said Seth.

“Was it? I needed to make a point. There’s a lot of trust in people following the rules, behaving themselves. All it takes is one person, and now everything’s blown to buggery and back. I’m chasing my tail, people are locked up in the stocks, food’s being withheld…”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “My words were harsh, with the hope of preventing worse.”

“Your investigation…” said Billy.

“Right. That’s what’s next. Or a continuation of yesterday. Though actually, I’d like to have a look at the site where I was attacked. It means another trip into the pensieve.”

Harry once again pressed a finger to his temple, drawing out the memory in question.

“What’s it feel like, doin’ that?” Jesse asked.

“Well… it feels… weird, I guess. Like someone’s pulling a string of yarn out of your ear, except that it’s at my temple.”

“’an you forget the… memory… when it’s pulled out?”

“No. It becomes a little less clear, but I still have the memory. I think… if it was done enough times, eventually it would fade completely.”

Harry dropped the thread into the pensieve, and stuck his finger in it, becoming frozen. That was the cue for everyone else to follow.

Harry’s six companions were both amazed, and horrified, seeing Harry’s torture at the hands of OND agents. Harry felt Billy wrap his arms around him, and though it lessened the scene, it still dragged the physical memory of the event back to him in full force.

The memory was thankfully brief, before everything faded, and sunset instantly turned to darkness. Here, Harry froze the scene. His memory-self was teetering dangerously, having just landed near a group of men laying flat on the ground. A Confederate guard already had a shot lined up, clearly startled by the unexpected arrival.

Now Billy was on the receiving end of a hug courtesy of Josiah. Harry quickly spotted their memory-selves in the group on the ground. It resembled a melee, with Josiah having Billy in a death grip.

“They’d just shot my cousin,” Josiah explained, “We had to keep Billy in a bear hug keep him from runnin’.”

“Where was this?”

“Cold Harbor, not far from Richmond,” Josiah answered. “Why’d we come here anyway?”

“I’m sorry it’s stressing you guys out. But I needed to see the location, it’s the only way I’m getting there. In order to make a port key, I have to see the location properly. Even if it’s a memory, to be able to walk around here and see it… it’s hard to explain how it truly works. But being able to physically experience the place is one of the requirements.”

He flicked a hand, and the short memory played, and they were abruptly ejected from the pensieve.

“How you plan on gettin’ to the other place?” questioned Jesse, while Josiah continued to rub Billy’s back and calm him down.

Harry reached into his pouch and produced a calming draught, and passed it over.

“Drink it, it’ll help calm you down.”

Billy popped the cork off the vial, and consumed the contents, making a sick face at the taste of it. But Harry could see the potion was already having an effect, as he seemed to relax, setting the empty vial on the table.

“Thank you.”

“Right. So Apparition leaves traces. That’s how I was able to trace Credence from here to Brunswick, then to Atlanta. He ‘flew’—” Harry used air quotes, “—from here to Brunswick, but he Apparated to Atlanta.

“When we get to the Cold Harbor site, I’ll be looking for my Apparition signature. From there… I’ll have to leave most of you here in the chest while I follow it.”

“We should just do that now,” said Seth, “If there ain’t anything to see at Cold Harbor, just… do your trace, let us out once you get to the other location.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”

“’an no coats. We’s goin’ close to Richmond,” Jesse reminded them.

“Shit. Something I didn’t think of. I can Apparate about three hundred kilometers accurately. So we could end up anywhere in Virginia, Delaware, Maryland, Pennsylvania… hell, upper part of North Carolina’s not out of the equation for that matter. All of you will need to stay in the chest until I land and see what’s around. Frustrating that I don’t have certain tools working, I could determine exactly where we land.”

“Harry, we’ll be all right,” said Billy. “And the Lieutenant needs to know we’re going, right?”

“Yes. For sure.”

Harry collected the memory from the pensieve, storing it in a vial, then put the cover on. Both items were then stowed away in his pouch, before he stood up.

“So it’ll be a few minutes, then we can talk about disguises.”

“Harry, go,” said Josiah.

Hurrying up the ladder, he then shut the lid on the chest, and a tap of the finger had it shrunk down to be stowed away. He snatched up a small stick off the ground, before giving a slight twist, and popping away.

He landed just outside the north gate, giving the men guarding it a start, with one of them reaching for a rifle nearby. He relented, realizing who it was.

“Apologies, forgot some of you aren’t aware of my ability.”

“It’s unnatural,” said one of the soldiers.

“Is it? If it wasn’t natural, it wouldn’t exist.” 

Harry glanced up at the tower, and called out, “Lieutenant Barrett?”

“Mr. Stormcrown…”

“Just letting you know I’m away from the site. I should return in a few hours at most barring complications.”

“Where you headed?”

“Near Richmond.”

“You take care of yourself.”

“I try, Lieutenant. I try.”

Barrett retreated back from the edge.

“You is gon’ need a disguise, goin’ close to the capital,” one of the soldiers remarked.

“Yep, got that covered too.”

Harry flicked a hand at himself, switching his pants from blue to a tan colour similar to Jesse’s. The cap, meanwhile, turned into a dark hat with a mid-width brim.

“Yeah, it’ll do, ‘yank,” another soldier smirked.

“I keep telling you guys, I’m no Union soldier… though I know Billy and Josiah wish I was. You guys be well, I have an investigation to see to.”

He touched the stick with a finger, whispering, “ _Portus._ ”

And, with a blur of limbs, he was gone.

* * *

Near present-day Mechanicsville, VA

For a change, he managed to remain upright, and wasted no time applying a disillusionment charm to be thorough. Disguised, he wouldn’t get a lot of grief from the locals, but better to avoid any interaction at all.

Even a month after, there was still evidence of their presence. The ground was still disturbed where many boots had walked, where many men had laid and waited… waited to be escorted to hell. That was pretty much it. Even with the water pipe—

Focus, Harry. The trace. He flicked a hand out, casting detection charms… there it was, the unmistakable, very noisy signature left behind from his panicked Apparition. Praise the gods he didn’t splinch himself in the process! Such hurried attempts quite commonly ended up so, frequently rather painful—and in rare cases, fatal.

Now, to follow the trace to the other end. Being disillusioned, he’d not be seen, so… he gave a slight twist, and popped away.

* * *

Wilderness Battlefield  
West of Chancellorsville, VA

Like the previous location, it was deserted, though Harry wrinkled his nose. There was the smell of death and burnt still lingering. Right. Time to let the others out.

Harry picked a spot that was somewhat secluded, and put his chest down, then wrenched the lid open and climbed in.

“We there?” questioned Josiah. They’d all taken seats on the couches to wait.

“Yeah. Looks like a battlefield, so gut says we’re still in Virginia. But stay close to the chest when we get out… maybe one of you will recognize the place.”

“We’ll help if we can,” Josiah promised.

“Disguises,” Billy pressed.

“Yeah. Uh… with permission…”

That got a nod from Billy. Harry touched a finger to his arm, and his cap, and pants instantly changed to grey.

“The shirt should pass,” said Jesse, as Harry moved on to do Josiah’s.

“Make my hat match yours,” said Josiah.

“Right.”

Another touch of a finger converted his hat to match. “What are these called anyway?”

“Slouch hat,” said Jeremiah.

“Mine I don’t know,” said Jesse.

“Heard it was called a ‘plug’ hat,” said Martin, “They aren’t common, think some of the Tennessee guys had them ‘fore they seceded.”

“This here was my brother’s,” said Jesse, as they made for the ladder. “Don’t know where he got it.”

With the others’ wardrobes modified, they exited the chest, although Harry left the lid open. They could wait inside when they returned to Andersonville.

Josiah, Billy, and Seth all looked around.

“Think this might be the Wilderness… a little west of Chancellorsville,” said Josiah. “Lotta guys were killed here.”

Harry was still looking around. Thick brush, trees…

“Who on earth decided to engage in the middle of the woods? Catastrophic for both sides, I would think.”

“What I heard, it was Lee’s main force. We were here three days.”

“You guys were here?”

“Yeah.”

Harry could see both Billy and Josiah were somewhat bothered by this.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would be difficult.”

Billy put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Harry, don’t worry about it. Ain’t your fault.”

“Thing is, I do. I have a confession to make, Bill.”

Billy looked annoyed. He didn’t like being called that, but he also knew whatever Harry had to say, it was important.

“Before I came into this world... before I arrived here, I had several dreams. You were in both of them. Both times, you were on the road outside the gate back at Andersonville, and you waved to me and smiled. Both times.”

“Guess we were meant to meet, then.”

“Those sorts of things both amaze and terrify me,” Harry admitted. “Because if the universe put your life with mine... the universe also likes to take people away from me in rather painful fashion. I don't want any of you to suffer on the count of me.”

“If that's what happens... that's what happens. Harry, none of that's really up to you. Now you have an investigation to run here... right? The whole reason we’re here.”

Harry couldn't help but let out a huff, but he knew Billy was right. He reached under his left shirt sleeve, and produced his wand. Being the location he was attacked, Harry wasn’t about to take any chances.

“So, I need you guys to keep an eye out. People coming close, anything that looks the least bit suspicious, I need to know. It can mean the difference between life or death.”

He flung his wand-arm around in a wide arc, and made a face. “Hmm. Got a few hits to the north and east. Nothing close, so for now we’re alone.”

While Harry began to poke and prod a spot a little ways off, Jesse spotted a pair of rifles and some discarded cartridge boxes.

“Josiah, Billy…”

“Need some primers,” said Billy.

“Then let’s spread out,” said Martin, “Thinkin’ most stuff’s been scavenged already.”

“Our boys’ll have took the shoes, yeah,” said Jesse.

“I’ll spend some time duplicating shoes later,” said Harry, “Guys going without proper boots or proper equipment… bloody hell still find that astounding, and not in a good way.”

“Not like we don’t try,” said Jeremiah.

It was then Harry was drawn to a spot on the ground.

“Gotcha. This was definitely where I was attacked. Can taste the magic here… the port key dropped me here and they were waiting. Three… four… five agents ambushed me. Oh… what the hell?!”

A trail of dark energy still permeated the air, leading him to a burned out copse of trees.

“Stendarr preserve us. Someone was literally burned alive here.”

“How can you tell?” Jesse asked.

“He wasn't magical, but... the imprint was left when he died. Something... oh, you bastards.”

“Harry?” Billy now stood just behind him.

“When someone dies and their soul is released, it also releases energy. It's hard to explain… it's like raw, unformed power. And many dark spells can… tap into this energy. A person being murdered releases even more energy, because it also taps into the energy released by their fear, their terror. And it's a terrible thing to do to someone, because it tortures their soul. It stains them in the afterlife. This, at least, according to what I've read.

“Someone doing that sort of shit... they'd be considered very dark witches and wizards. Such as OND is. So they used this man's death to perform some sort of ritual.”

“So was he burned alive on purpose, or by accident?” questioned Martin.

“I can’t tell. But definitely five were here, and… a sixth over there.”

Harry pointed to a spot a short distance away. “Wait... that person, the sixth, he wasn't magical either. Curious. Doesn't feel like he died here. And I doubt he saw what happened—he'd be dead otherwise.

“But guys... this scares me. If OND's using death rituals... bloody hell. Massive deaths from a major engagement, they could perform terrifying magic. Need to contact the Commonwealth government here, they have to be aware.”

“How will you do that?” questioned Martin.

“A charm I can perform, it'll deliver a message direct. And quite likely I'll need to visit our capital here. It's in... uh... what's called Rupert's Land here. North of the sixtieth parallel.”

“Way up north,” Billy guessed.

“Yeah. In what will become northern Canada. They're one of our allies in my present, one of our strongest supporters, both magical and non-magical.”

“Still part of Britain though,” Josiah guessed.

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Formed their own country in the latter part of this decade. Let me think... 1867? Think that's it. But they're part of the English empire, or the Commonwealth that forms after. My modern history's not perfect, so don't quote me.”

“What about us?” Jeremiah questioned. The others had now gathered close.

“Well… how do you guys think it’s going? I know you talk to the Lieutenant frequently. So what’s he been saying?”

“Badly,” Jeremiah answered. “Sherman’s burnin’ half of Georgia, ‘an Vicksburg fallin’ last year…”

Harry thought for a moment, before making a decision.

“Come on inside chest for a break, we can have a coffee and… well… discuss this a little further.”

No further pressing was needed, as everyone climbed back into the chest, to then take up the couches in the common room. Within a few moments, Dobby had hurried in from the dining room bringing a platter with a carafe of coffee, cups, and some snacks.

“Thank you, Dobby.”

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, before hurrying back into the dining room.

“Fascinating how he anticipates what’s goin’ on,” said Seth.

“He’s been nothing but brilliant, yeah.”

Jesse made himself a cup of coffee since it was offered. Lots of milk and lots of sugar.

“So I’ve told you before, if not bluntly, I’m from a distant future. Magic is a powerful energy form, it can do great things. My gift allows me to do great things… at least, great in your eyes. Time-travel is one of those things, though it’s highly regulated in pretty much every jurisdiction, and for good reason, as you can imagine.”

“So… you know… you know what happens to us,” Jesse said.

Harry gave a slow nod. “It’s something I didn’t want to talk about… it’s not proper, it’s not allowed, I’m not supposed to talk about the future.”

“But why?”

“Because what I say can influence what ends up happening.”

“So? What’s so bad? You… you could help us,” said Jesse.

Harry hated it, the pleading look on the young soldier’s face. It would be so easy. Being magical, he could influence things, a domino effect, change the entire political map with shock waves that would be felt into his present.

He reached across, and put a hand on Jesse’s knee.

“Let me explain why I can't. Time is meant to run in a linear fashion. It's got no beginning, nor no end. It just is. One, straight, unwavering line to infinity.

“But now, someone or something comes along, and does something. It's a minor thing. So example here, my meddling at Andersonville, it's considered a minor thing. Helping provide clean water saves some lives, maybe guys that died live and so on. fine.

“The line's now kinked at that spot, but like I said, it's a minor change, so the time line is able to reconcile itself. It's only mild alterations to the future, and the universe can cope with it.

“But what happens if something major is changed? According to theory, that should be impossible. But, what if several minor things are changed, that results in something far more significant.

“Right. So let's say... the Commonwealth here decides to support the Confederacy. Leave out the political agendas and other sticky issues—there are several very large political issues that would most likely prevent us from doing this—but it is what it is, the Commonwealth is now the CSA's ally, and declares war on Washington.”

“We’d be fighting two wars,” said Martin, looking uncomfortable. So too, did the other Union soldiers. “Came close to Britain getting involved, what I heard.”

“Against us, not for very long,” said Harry. “See, our first tactic, would be to go after logistics. Much like what Sherman's doing here, we'd do something similar. Take out rail yards, cotton mills, munitions and weapons factories, steel mills, industries, destroy railroad equipment, tear up telegraph lines—disrupting communications... and that would be done over a matter of _days_. We'd blockade every American port both on the east and the west coasts. Leave the enemy deaf, blind, and crippled. Well, scratch blind, you guys don't have that sort of tech yet. Moving on...

“Then, we would march onto the battlefield. You've only seen me in action. Our guys, they have pouches much like mine, carry a number of different weapons and toys. They wear full body armour. Their weapons...”

He reached into his pouch and pulled out his pistol. He touched a spot on the scope. “Martin, look down the sight of this.”

Martin accepted the pistol, and looked down the scope as asked. The jerk of his body told Harry all he needed to know; the man was shocked and surprised.

“Jesus Christ.”

“This is the typical side-arm of a Commonwealth marine in my present day. The guys now, I don't know what they carry, but I'll bet it'll be magically enhanced such as this is. Though it does have a clip—a magazine, it’s enchanted so the bullet is conjured on demand—the clip will only be used if the enchantment fails. The weapon has an unbreakable charm on it, requires no maintenance. I think you can imagine how fast this will fire. I have it set on manual, but a pair of guys I know prefer semi-automatic fire, given they're a bit better trained with firearms than I am. A side note, I'll let you guys have a go firing that in a bit, I have a room in here that I can configure to be something suitable. Uh… let the others have a look too.”

Martin absently passed the weapon over to Jesse who was equally shocked and surprised.

“So the point being—”

“We’d be massacred,” said Josiah, as he got a look at the weapon. The others looked uncomfortable, while Harry knew Jeremiah was hiding a smirk.

“Again, that's just the non-magical guys. Add someone like me, and now you've got real trouble. Their spells are aimed at disarming, entrapping, or killing. We would take prisoners if we can, but most of the time, it's end them. It's what the non-magicals do.

“I watched an Enfield being reloaded not long ago. It's what, eighteen to twenty seconds for a complete reload? In that time, I'll have shot maybe twenty-five rounds. That's just with my pistol. Magical, I'll have put down half the company before they set off a single shot. It's what I'm trained to do.”

“So you’s part of the military,” Jesse guessed.

“Not officially. But I've had plenty of training alongside men whose job is to protect our King. I can tell you, the training was brutal at times. Much of the exercises I've been doing back at Andersonville, they stem from that training. At least a milder form of it. Rather not kill anyone with exhaustion.

“Right. So we've taken the battlefield. We've decimated logistics and supplies. And now, we turn our attention to the sitting government itself. It would likely come in the form of a messenger. Quite possibly someone like me. Something I really wouldn't want to do, just so we're clear. But it would be a blunt demand: surrender, or we raze every city to the ground. The country's got no food, because there's no way to move the food to the cities. People are already going hungry and it's only been a few days since action began. What would the Lincoln administration do, faced with that?"

“He wouldn't have a choice," said Martin, "We'd be broken in every way.”

“So now the Commonwealth says, as a condition of peace with us, you also have to make peace with your southern neighbour. It's non-negotiable. You will withdraw all of your troops from Confederate soil within seven days, after which we will unleash further destruction against your installations, against your cities, against your ships, and possibly against your sitting government.”

“We wouldn't have a choice,” said Billy.

“But it's still good for us,” Jesse persisted.

“Except that, in my present, the Confederacy is only a part of history. Southern culture still exists, but not as a separate nation.

“If my piece of fiction I just wove were to become reality... the resulting changes would be massive. Alliances, trading partners... even whole nations could be different. Canada could be prevented from becoming a country. The United States itself could end up destroyed, either by us, or by someone else, now weakened by a war on two fronts.

“It's thousands of individual threads, thousands... millions of lives, suddenly changed, because of this alternate fiction. I'll give you an example of something that would change: a man named Jimmy Carter. He's from Georgia. It doesn't sound important, other than the fact he was President of the United States in... uh... the seventies, I think.”

“But wouldn't someone else... take his place?” Billy questioned.

“I would say absolutely. But... let's say, the person who takes his place... takes the country in a completely different direction than Carter did. Entire sections of American policy, whether at home or abroad, suddenly changed, reaching right into my present. I mean, such policies would already be blown to hell and back given the drastically altered political map we've now carved out.

“It's a runaway train at this point, as the time line's been warped to hell and back, the universe trying its damnedest to patch the ruptures. Shor's bones... for all I know, it could all quite literally implode on itself. See, no one really knows what would happen, because... it's just not done.”

He reached over, gently cupped Jesse's chin and looked him in the eye.

“So as much as you might wish it, my young friend... I can't. And it hurts me to tell you that... I don't like to cause my friends pain.”

He fell quiet a moment, but then added, “One thing that would likely prevent the Commonwealth from doing anything of the above, is the ICW—the International Confederation of Wizards. The United States are a member; we are not. So attacking the Union would likely draw us into a war with most other member nations, and there are a lot of them. We'd likely have the English, French, Bulgarian, Belgian... Christ, most magical nations in Europe all declaring war on us. And that war would likely spill out into the non-magical world. And if the Confederacy were allies with us...”

"We would end up destroyed," Jesse concluded.

“It would be exactly that. And given you guys already have damaged infrastructure, those other nations wouldn't have far to go to leave the south a wasteland. And OND? It would be Christmas-come-early for them, seeing the world plundered into fire. This is one possible nightmare scenario. Like I said, we can't join a side here. Only prevent OND from meddling. And that... will be very difficult.”

He again fell silent, before adding, “At this point, I really don't know what OND's doing here, since my original mission here was to track down Credence… as you saw yesterday.

“It's why I really have to speak to the Commonwealth... I need help if I'm to have any hope of keeping guys safe. Stendarr preserve us if OND actually attacks the prison, it'll be a massacre. We'd be burying thousands... on both sides of the stockade—I know I already said that rather recently, but I have to underscore that point, I’m not kidding around.”

“What do they really want?” questioned Martin.

“They hate non-magical people. That’s the simplest form. And because the Commonwealth doesn’t make a distinction, they’ve tried to exterminate us and our allies. That means, they will attack here… hell, they could attack Trevelyan here, and that… that would be above and beyond catastrophic. Erase us from existence now. It could blow up my present… again, I don’t know what would happen ultimately, because it’s just not done.

“Of course these fools have no care for following the rules, so… this shit really scares me, guys. They could take my partners away from me, they could kill many of my friends—hell, they’ve already killed dear friends, because they knew it would hurt me.”

“Guess they hurt your Commonwealth where you come from,” said Billy.

“Badly. I… don’t want to get into that… it’s truly the stuff of nightmares, and all of you have seen enough of such horrors already.”

A rare smile then touched his lips. “This past few days… it’s been good, being able to pull you guys in here, give you all a proper meal, a warm bed, a hot bath… things people normally have. To see you all relax, leave all the shit you’re dealing with outside for if only a little while.

“If I was strong enough… had resources enough, I’d drag the lot of you away from Andersonville for good. To hell with this nightmare of you fighting with each other.

“But I’m one wizard with nowhere near the power to do so, never mind the social and political forces which would take exception even if I could. So whatever I can do to make your lives just a little better… being able to help out even just a little… in the end, it’s worth it.”

Harry glanced up at the clock. 2 pm local time.

“We’d best get back to Andersonville.”

“You’re done investigatin’?” questioned Jeremiah.

“Yeah. I’ve seen all I need to see, probably more than I _wanted_ to see, bluntly. There’s no trail, just a few signatures and traces of an abomination of magic.”

“We travelling by port key?”

“Yeah. Only way to safely get back to Andersonville. Trying to Apparate that far, I'd likely end up in the Atlantic ocean or something… and after that unplanned drenching and mud bath a few days ago, I’d rather stay relatively clean and dry, thank you very much.”

Billy smirked. “Aww, but you made such an adorable drowned rat.”

Now Josiah was curious. “Oh? When was this?”

“You were… uh… elsewhere at the time. Let’s get back to Andersonville, and I’ll let you have a look at my memory of the event.”

* * *

Once they returned to the prison, the rest of the afternoon was spent as Harry promised, with him duplicating dozens of pairs of boots, both for the garrison, and for men inside the stockade. Some of the men frowned seeing Harry still resembling their jailers, but they quickly changed their tune when presented with a new pair of boots, which were then sized to fit their new owner.

Harry also spent some time mending some of the rickety shelters, casting cleaning charms, and passing out a healing potion here and there. He was still appalled at the conditions, but by this point, he’d been able to shunt it off, and focus on doing what he could.

He also made a mental note to restock his healing potions soon as he was able, but that… would likely be a while yet, as it meant getting back to Skyrim. Replenishing his stock would be a priority, though he could farm it off to someone. He would have had Justin do that sort of thing, but… so many things had changed a month prior.

Harry wondered how his friends were doing. How was the Commonwealth making out, it being a month, or nearly a month since the event? Hell, what was Mazhe doing, how was he doing? No question, he had to contact the Commonwealth locally, and sooner rather than later.

* * *

Harry was more than glad when 9 o’clock rolled around, and the rest of his crew looked ready to sleep. He coaxed Billy to follow, and that meant Josiah was virtually right behind, as they said their good-nights, and entered the master suite.

“Lots of magic today,” said Harry, as he flicked a hand at himself, removing his clothes and exchanging them for something to sleep in.

“The guys hated your clothes this afternoon,” said Josiah, as he began to undress.

Harry smirked. “Well, to make it up to them, I’ll wear my Union outfit outside tomorrow.”

“You might get shot, doing that.”

“But you guys will be along, right? Training outside the stockade, though I really hope they’ll let me combine the class, it’ll be easier, take up less time. The pipe will be finished sooner too.”

“What’ll you do next?” Josiah questioned, as he piled his clothes on a chair beside the bed.

“I dunno. I’ll need to return to the Atlanta site, pick up the trail, keep following it. And I do need to make contact with the Commonwealth here, they need to be made aware of the danger OND presents. If I can swing it, I’ll get them to send resources here… or something along that line, see if we can’t also solve the food problem. We have mechanized production chains that feed our cities… millions of people. So no reason we can’t tap into that technology here, to hell with the Statute.

“Still just as pressing, I really need to get back where I belong, or at least, get in contact with my present. Mazhe must be going crazy with worry. He did last time this sort of thing happened.”

“This has happened before?”

“You being stranded in the past somewhere,” Josiah clarified.

“Yes. In fact, it was much further than a century.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin. “Thank that really cemented my relationship with Mazhe though. Our first real kiss was well… a real scorcher.”

He smirked, watching as both Billy and Josiah got comfortable. “I know Mazhe’s gonna like you both.”

“He's not gonna be jealous? I mean, married and—”

“I said it before, he likes guys in uniform. And... so do I. He was all over Bryce mentally, first time they met. I'll have to show you a memory of that, it was pretty funny. So if he's got Bryce, I get you. Though we do share, so hope you're ready for that.”

“How you plan on getting back to... well... where you belong?” Josiah asked, as he pulled Billy close. 

“If it goes as planned, the Order of the Magnus will help out. They'll connect with my present, establish a portal. It's much like another place I know. If they're able to open a portal into another dimension and another planet, a little jump through time is a cake walk.”

“How often has it gone to plan?” Billy asked, as Harry got comfortable.

That earned a rueful look from Harry. “Only been around me a month and you already know the game. You sure you want to stick around?”

“Not getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Stormcrown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Progress on the pipe, new arrivals, and some interesting consequences..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Oh boy. Yeah, the alternate future nightmare. This scares Harry to death, as it would most certainly scare many others. The question is, what is OND doing beyond trying to recruit Credence? How far will they go, and will Harry be able to stop them?_
> 
> So, we’re drawing closer to Harry reuniting with his present, and a few entertaining introductions. Will Mazhe really be okay with Billy and Josiah? One more’s bad enough, right? I did mention a harem, didn’t I?
> 
> (1) 12 hectares is roughly 28.7 acres, or 0.04 square miles. The population of a small city, crammed into that space. No mistake, this place was a nightmare.


	10. Taking Care of Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _More progress is made on the pipe; New arrivals… and the raiders’ latest stunt has Harry meting out some very interesting consequences._   
>  _**WARNING** : Mature subject matter._

# 10\. TAKING CARE OF BUSINESS

## July, 1864

> “The only way on Earth to influence other people is to talk about what they want and show them how to get it.”  
> 

_\- Dale Carnegie_

July 7, 1864

For the second night in a row, Harry had been unable to get away to conduct extra business as planned. Billy had once again pulled him into a vice-like grip, meaning the only way he could have escaped would be to stun him. And with Josiah pressed up against Billy, it was likely doing such a thing wouldn’t end well. So, Harry would have to figure out a different time to use a certain device.

For now, he squeezed Billy’s arm. “Time to get up.”

This also woke Josiah, who rolled over onto his back and reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“We going to Trevelyan today?” he asked.

“I dunno. Depends on what happens with training, and I do need to at least look in on the work on the pipe. We didn’t do so yesterday afternoon.”

Within a few minutes, they were dressed. Harry smirked to himself. Yeah, Billy was definitely inspecting the merchandise. Harry had carried through with his threat, wearing the outfit he’d been ‘captured’ in, including the coat. After all, cooling charms did come in handy. Dark wool clothing in the hot sun without… no thanks.

“How you manage to wake up the same time? No DI’s shouting in your ear or a bugler playing ‘Reveille…”

“Used to it,” Harry answered, as he checked his pouch. “Unless something really crazy happens and my body protests the previous day’s activities… normally, I just… wake up real early. Right, that should do. You guys ready.”

“Yeah.”

“Guess so,” said Josiah, checking himself over. “Stayin’ in here the past few days makes me feel almost normal again.”

“It’s what I hoped. Now if I could get everyone into more serviceable accommodations, even better. But… we’ll fix the water first. C’mon, let’s have some coffee and a bite to eat so we can get the morning exercises under way.”

Entering the dining room, they found Lieutenant Barrett had come in, and was already having something to eat, as well as a mug of coffee. Jesse and Jeremiah were also already up. And, almost immediately after, both Martin and Seth also joined them.

“’morning gentlemen,” Harry greeted.

Barrett looked him up and down, and frowned.

Harry could easily read him, and said, “I tormented my friends on the inside of the stockade yesterday afternoon. So now I get to torture my friends on the _outside_ of the stockade today.”

“Harry, you’re terrible,” said Billy.

“Oh, terrible knows no bounds,” Harry smirked, as he sat down and fixed a coffee. “You lot are leading me to bad habits.”

“The coffee?”

“Yes. The coffee. As an upstanding British man, I like my tea, I’ll have you know,” he said, in a horribly exaggerated British accent, and stuck his nose up in the air.

That had the unfortunate effect of toppling his cap off, and only quick reflexes caught it before it fell. That had both Jesse and Billy laughing.

“Good Lord… you half-cat or somethin’?” Jeremiah questioned.

“Nope. Just fast on my feet.”

“Harry, you is gon’ cook in that coat,” said Jesse.

“The heat’s back, is it? Let’s just say I have ways of negating the effect.”

“We’ll throw him in the river,” Josiah promised, while both Martin and Seth were smirking.

“Catch me if you can,” Harry sing-songed.

He then thought of something. “Lieutenant, did you come up here on your own, or—”

“Detail’s outside,” Barrett answered.

“Good, good. Not that I would expect a problem from the guys. Only issue we might get is from the sewer rats up in the corner that still require pest-control. Knowing they've lost all their influence... they could still try something, the consequences be damned. Monsters and thugs, nothing more.”

“The boys are keepin' an eye on them,” said Barrett.

“Well, I dare them to try their bullshit again. Thinking killing is too easy. I'll bust their legs. Crippled for the rest of their lives is far more fitting.”

That had Barrett nodding along, but Martin quickly pointed out, “They're wasting rations and water then.”

“Hmm. True. But like I said, being made to suffer, just like poor poor Munn... pathetic, having to be fed rather than doing it himself. Just imagine, not only does he have to be fed, but someone has to wipe his ass after he goes to the toilet. Either that, or he's walking around with shit in his pants.”

That earned some uncomfortable looks from his guests.

“Yep, a very graphic reminder to why it's not a good idea to piss me off. Lieutenant, do you know when the next group of prisoners arrives?”

Barrett cleared his throat, still looking uncomfortable. “Funny you should ask, there’s a train comin’ this morning.”

“Shit. There goes the schedule. We’ll have to keep the program short… and with a new batch of prisoners… I think some of the prisoners' things should be inventoried. Not taken for good, but I'd like to have a look at some of their kit. See how much of it can be duplicated.”

“What are you thinkin' Harry?” Billy pressed.

“Replace some of the equipment others are missing. Blankets, cups, personal supplies. I know it'll drive the raiders crazy. Blankets can be enlarged, made into better shelters... so wish I had an extra wand here, it would be easier,” he said. “Making things a little more comfortable, it will make a big difference here. It's still a nightmare.”

“Your influence is makin' it better,” says Barrett. He then admitted, “Can't believe I'm sayin' that.”

“Knew there was a human being in there somewhere, reb,” said Martin.

“Don't press your luck, 'yank,” Barrett threw back, but Harry only grinned. "Right. Let's finish up so we can get outside and get organized.”

“We’s meetin’ outside the gate,” said Barrett.

“So we have permission to combine both classes? I might send Captain Wirz another present,” said Harry. “A sack of gold, a tin of coffee, and a bottle of whiskey should be the going price, I figure.”

Josiah smirked. “You’ll have him kissing your ass at that rate.”

Jesse couldn’t help but snort at the visual.

Barrett frowned. “Corporal…”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Right. Only person allowed to kiss my ass is my partner, who would take exception to… well… uh… let’s just get topside,” said Harry, rolling his eyes.

* * *

With the training program being combined, it was still quite early in the morning when it wrapped up, with the prisoners being escorted back into the stockade, save for the work crew, and Barrett taking up his usual post near the north gate. Harry once again followed the work crew and observed as things got under way, very quickly realizing the pipe would be run to the stockade either that afternoon, or the early evening, one of the two.

“Right. We’re nearly finished. There’s a stake driven into the ground near the stockade wall. When the trench reaches that stake, send for me. It’ll be time to do the final fitting. We’ll be working at the wall this morning, installing the special work to pass through it; with luck, it will be a matter of joining up the sections.”

“We’ll send for you if we get close,” one of the Sergeants promised.

“There’s a train arriving later this morning, so I may be tied up for a few hours. If I can’t come out right away, sit tight, relax. I’ll get here quick as I’m able,” said Harry. “Guys, imagine this. If all goes well, today will be the last day we have to warn newcomers not to drink the water flowing through the stockade. That’s thanks to your work. All of you.”

As the work got under way, Harry and his companions walked back toward the stockade.

“Never thought of that, you know,” said Josiah. “What you just said.”

“Never was much of an inspirational speaker. Just called it as it was. We’re changing things for everyone here. Words are just words; actions mean so much more.”

“What are we doin’ now?” questioned Jeremiah.

“Exactly as I said, at least until the new group of prisoners arrive. We have to install a section of pipe through the stockade wall. It means, I have to do some rather blatant magic. So I’ll need a bit of cover while I do it.”

Jeremiah frowned. “’an put a hole in the wall.”

“Yes. But how else did you think the pipe was going through? It’ll be a perfect circle, just large enough for the pipe and nothing else,” Harry promised.

Jesse furrowed his brows. “Jeremiah…”

“’an the Lieutenant didn’t know you was gon’ do that, I’m guessin’.”

“If he didn’t…” Harry shrugged. “It’ll be done in about thirty seconds, maybe less. And really, the other side drops inside the deadline, doesn’t it? It’s a hole for a pipe, I’m not leaving a gaping door-sized hole for people to come and go through.”

“What’s stoppin’ ‘em from pushing it out of the way?”

“More magic. I’ll put a sealing charm and a strong sticking charm on the pipe so it can’t be dislodged in any way. Never mind me spelling out dire consequences for anyone daring to tamper with it. And thirdly, the wall connection is inside the deadline. A man crossing the deadline either has a death wish, or he’s too stupid to live.”

“Jeremiah, think Harry knows what he’s doin’,” said Jesse.

“Harry…” said Josiah, now looking uncomfortable.

“What?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“He was really out of it, Josie. The day we got here… a guy crossed the deadline… tempted by guards; they had ears of corn.”

Now Harry vaguely remembered. “You dropped me.”

“The shot scared the devil out of me, Harry. Out of both of us,” Josiah explained.

“So the guards offered a guy food if he’d cross the deadline… he did so, and was shot.”

“That about sums it up, yeah,” said Josiah, sending a glare at Jeremiah.

“We wasn’t there,” said Jesse, “Heard about it later. Y’all know it’s the rules.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

He huffed. “All I can do is make things a little better for everyone. Getting help from the Commonwealth… it won’t be just me. We’ll get men off the ground, proper meals, medicine, it won’t resemble a nightmare for long. And far as the deadline goes… we’ll have a better way of keeping guys away from the fence… and it’ll serve a dual purpose of protecting the prisoners from offensive spells should OND visit us.”

“What about us?” questioned Jeremiah.

“The garrison will most certainly get protection as well. I mean it, OND won’t make a distinction should they attack here; they hate all of us equally. Or well, they hate me more.

“So gather around… uh, Jeremiah, keep an eye out, let me know if anyone’s getting too close. This is rather blatant magic.”

Harry wasn’t kidding. He took a small branch he had snagged on their walk back from the work site, and broke it up into several pieces, which he then transfigured into pipe sections and collars which fit over the connections to seal it.

“’an you just make ‘em bigger,” Jesse guessed.

“Yes. Hold this a moment…” Harry passed over a small tape measure.

Jesse had seen it before, but tugged on the metal clip, pulling the tape out somewhat.

Harry flicked a hand at one of the pipe pieces, causing it to expand.

“Now.”

“Oh.”

Jesse passed the tape measure back, with the tape snapping back into the spool, momentarily startling him.

“Tape measure. One of you hold the piece—good.”

Jesse held the piece while Harry measured the opening.

“Not bad. Uh, Billy, come hold the tape where it is. Good, just like that.”

While Jesse held the part and Billy held the tape measure in place, Harry slowly resized the part, keeping an eye on the tape. He stopped at thirty centimetres, which matched the other pieces being put in the ground.

“Perfect.”

“How’d you measure the other parts?” Josiah asked.

“Tricky. Had to use a sticking charm to keep the tape open and on the pipe end. Extra hands make this go much easier,” Harry answered. “All right, set that one aside. How thick are the posts that make up the stockade wall?”

“A foot, I think,” Jesse answered.

“So we’ll make the connection pipe double the length.”

“How high up is it goin’?”

“A meter—roughly three feet. I’ll keep it elevated so men don’t have to stoop too much to access it.”

“How you gon’ match up the pieces?” questioned Jeremiah.

“The connection piece between the pipe being put in the ground and the parts we’re building now will be bent in place. It’ll make more sense when we get there.”

“How you gonna pump the water?” came Martin’s question.

“Probably blatant magic, honestly. A pump… I have no clue what it would look like, never mind how complicated they are… lots of moving parts. I think if I knew how it worked and what it looked like, I could probably create one. But I don’t. So it’ll be rather blatant magic, it’s why the pipe is stuck into the water as it is.

“When the Commonwealth gets here, they’ll probably come up with a better solution than this, and something more permanent.”

All of the pieces were completed, and Harry had began making estimates of the placement of the hole, when Jeremiah noted, “Prisoners are comin’.”

Harry glanced over at the road, and sure enough a column of men were marching from the train depot.

“All right. That’s gonna do for now; let’s get inside.”

* * *

Harry guessed there were a little over two hundred men. The vestibule was an insanely tight fit, and Harry was more than thankful when the inner door opened.

“Inside, please. Quick as you’re able,” Harry called out. He pushed a very gentle compulsion charm, and followed it with a very mild cheering charm. Billy had told him about the train ride.

The men hurried inside.

Harry amplified his voice. “Stay as a group. Stay close, I’ll need your attention once the Captain finishes.”

Already, veterans of the camp were hurrying over, only now realizing there were newcomers. Harry could see some of the raiders also moving in, and so he and his group moved to the side slightly, putting themselves in the path of Munn. Ah, yes, still wearing the heavy—and now rather soiled—bandages.

“Veterans, please give them space, you remember your arrival here.”

That had the men all looking at each other, realizing Harry was right. To suddenly be bombarded with questions, having been shell-shocked with the train ride from hell, or their capture, wherever that might be. 

So, though they did gather around the newcomers, the Sergeants quickly reined their companies in, and the badgering questions stopped.

“Thank you. In a minute or so, the prison’s Commander will address you. I’ll have further comments when he leaves.”

“He was on his way over with the cart,” said Jesse, “The Lieutenant’s with him.”

Martin snorted. “Hope he’s not gonna complain about something ‘an withhold rations again.”

That earned a scowl from Harry. “That won’t go over well with me.”

That, in turn, earned a scowl from Jeremiah. “’an it ain’t up to you now, is it?”

“We’ll see, now, won’t we?” Harry shot back, waspishly.

He glanced over at Munn and his men, but Jeremiah felt the oppressive, dark energy leaking off of Harry, and shrank back, knowing he’d drawn the wizard’s ire.

It was at this time the doors opened again, and a horse-drawn cart rolled in, along with a company of men, both Barrett and the Captain among them, the Captain on horseback.

Harry for the most part tuned out the Captain’s address, focusing instead on the new prisoners. Some of them were leaning on others, having been injured in some way. He was sure there were a handful of them that weren’t exactly there. It explained how Billy and Josiah had got Harry into the stockade; the garrison really didn’t care a whole lot about the state of the men when they were brought in.

Most of them still had their haversacks, that was good. He’d have a look at those, see what equipment could be duplicated… and the most serious injuries… Harry mentally sighed. That would eat into his potion supply a little, but it was about gaining the trust of the men quick as he could. Demonstrate he was there to help, get them involved in training… he’d hold off mentioning that for now.

Captain Wirz at last finished his remarks, the cart was turned around, and they were making their exit. Harry and his companions quickly took up the vacated space, though, surprisingly, Barrett remained behind with a pair of sentries, choosing to remain at the doors.

“So, good morning. Welcome to Andersonville. My name’s Harry Stormcrown. I’ve become, uh, sort of the ambassador between us, and the garrison outside. I have just a few things to mention, and we’ll get you settled and organized.

“First thing. The water running through the stockade is unsafe to drink at present; we have a team of your fellow men working outside and we hope to have a pipe completed sometime today if not early tomorrow, which will provide clean water.

“Second matter. I’m sure some of you have noticed the upstanding men over there…” Harry gestured to Munn and the men who’d gathered with him, slinking off back toward their stronghold. “Stay away from them and the small compound in the northwest corner of the stockade. They’re bad business; they’ll rob you blind, possibly beat you to within an inch of your life. We’re working on a more permanent solution, but for now it’s best to just avoid them.”

“Dead line,” Josiah reminded him.

“Right. Third item. The dead line. There’s a low fence, you can see it there.” Harry pointed to the rail fence. “Do not cross it for any reason; doing so will mean instant death. It’s a hard and fast rule with no exceptions.”

“What about getting a letter out?” came a question.

Harry had forgotten about that sort of thing.

“It’s two dollars,” said Jesse, “You want a letter out, it’s two Yankee greenbacks.”

“There’s your answer, at least for now. Remember this, communications is difficult; sending things in the post is not as simple as you know it in the north. But this is something I’ll make note of, see if I can’t set up something better.”

“Where we setting them up?” asked Billy.

“North side of the stockade. We’ll have to relocate some people, I think they should be kept together. So guess that’s the next thing we should handle. If you’ll follow me, we’ll make some adjustments…”

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and Harry was still busily moving things about, getting the new men settled in. On numerous occasions, he asked to see a soldier’s haversack, to then duplicate a number of items in it, much to their amazement. In some cases, the man also received a healing potion, providing relief from some painful injury or other.

The men became less-weary of the sorcery as they saw what was really happening. Whoever the young man was, he was actually trying to help, doing his best to make sure they were as comfortable as possible all considering. He’d duplicated dozens of blankets, repaired worn out shoes, set up robust shelters, all of it with just a few hand gestures.

Their weariness of the two Confederate guards in Harry’s company was also eased, considering the pair of them were frequently reminding the young sorcerer to eat something. Or at least, one of them was. The chunky man with a wiry beard seemed to carry a sour expression on his face most of the time, and came across a bit more standoff-ish, compared to the younger Corporal.

His other companions, meanwhile, were also helping the men to get settled, helping the more able men for the most part. So they were most definitely some sort of team, if perhaps an odd one, considering the two ‘rebs in their midst.

While Harry helped out, he also discreetly applied an intent ward loosely around the edge of the group as they were settled. It was a trap, not that the men needed to know that. Sure, Munn and his raiders had been driven off earlier, but Harry knew they would try again. The ward was meant to warn him, and possibly give him time to react.

“Harry… sentries,” said Billy.

Sure enough, a pair of Confederate guards were hurrying over. They still carried long rifles.

“Mr. Stormcrown, pipe’s at the stake.”

“Thank you.”

He turned to one of the Sergeants. “I have to look in on the project outside. I’ll be back later to check in.”

“Thank you for your help, son.”

Harry laughed. “I’m more of a man than you might think, Sergeant. Be well, we’ll be back in a bit.”

* * *

As expected, the pipe had been installed up to the stake, leaving about ten feet between it and the marking on the stockade wall, and the canopy covered the site. The pipe sections Harry had made earlier still waited to be assembled.

“Well done, guys.”

“What now?” questioned one of the men.

“You’re done. Head back into the stockade, the rest of the work is up to me. But seriously, well done. A couple hours’ work on my end, and we should get water flowing.”

“More sorcery,” another guessed.

“Yes. More magic. Much as I’d rather not expose you this much to what I can do, there’s no choice; the heat’s come back with a vengeance, we’ll be up over a hundred dead a day again if this isn’t finished.”

“Detail, return the work crew to the stockade,” said Jesse.

“Sir.”

That was the cue for one of the Sergeants. “Form up, quick time.”

Harry watched as the group marched off, under escort by the Confederate guards.

“Still can’t believe how you organized this, Harry,” said Martin.

“C’mon. You guys work best with structure, tell me if I’m wrong.”

“Fair enough.”

“Giving all of you some sort of structure, routine, it breaks the idleness, the hopelessness this might seem to be. Everyone here benefits, in more ways than one.”

“They’s still prisoners,” said Jeremiah.

“And you don’t need to keep reminding them of such. Do remember, some of your comrades are treated similar in the north. And the Union… they have no excuse whatsoever.

“We’re all human beings at the end of the day, deserving of some level of respect. You’re all soldiers, even if you wear different colours. You have a nearly identical code… hell, if my intel is correct, most of your officers trained at a rather prestigious military academy before the war, alongside a number of rather notable officers in the Union. So keep that in mind, you’re more alike than you’re different.”

“Jeremiah… he’s right,” said Jesse, “Back off.”

Jeremiah huffed, knowing that Harry was ultimately right, even if he didn’t like it.

Harry turned back to the sections of pipe, and the circle marked out on the wall of the stockade. His estimate would put the pipe off the centre of the stream; the pipe would be run a few sections inside, maybe thirty feet. He also realized some sort of bridge would have to be placed over it so the men didn’t have to climb over it. But that was all for later.

Right now… “Gather close. Need to cast a cutting charm… and a sticking charm on a couple of posts so they don’t collapse from the hole.”

The others gathered close and watched him work. In this case, he followed the outline of the circle with his finger; they could see the wood being literally vanished as he did so, until the section fell loose. Another flick of the hand vanished the cutout, leaving a neat hole a little bigger than thirty centimetres wide.

“Fetch me the mid-size section. No, the other one. Right.”

Billy hurried over with the requested part, which Harry then pushed into the hole. Another flick of the hand seemed to swell the middle of the pipe until it was wedged into the hole, and tugging on it, he could no longer move it.

“That’s it?” questioned Josiah.

“That’s it. Now, for the other sections. The second mid-size section, and an elbow…”

It was then a matter of fitting the rest of the pieces together, with Harry applying a collar piece to each joint, much like had been done with the other sections from the river. That left just the final section, which, as predicted, was nowhere near the correct alignment.

“A skilled engineer would’ve had this line up exactly, but I’m not an expert… so we’ll have to fiddle with it to join up.”

A loose stone was summoned, and transfigured into a lengthy section of pipe, which was then laid along the ground, between the finished pipe. Actually, it wasn’t out by all that much, all considering. A couple of feet. So it would mean a couple of bends in the final section to compensate. And of course, it had to be put in the ground like the rest. So earth was shifted aside.

“Now. The pipe gets a couple of bends… like so…”

Harry flicked a hand at the pipe, introducing two gentle bends.

“’an the collars go on,” said Jesse.

“Yeah. I’ll let you do the honors. Billy, the other end, same thing.”

“Got it.”

As they finished the connections, Harry inspected the rest of the connections. It all looked good. Only two things were required at this point: the pipe extension inside, and to actually get water pumped through the pipe. He was starting to feel the fatigue; casting so much magic earlier helping the men, and now all the transfiguration, vanishing soil…

“Balls. Guys, I don’t know if we can finish today. Starting to feel a bit light-headed. If I push it… really can’t afford magical exhaustion, and that’s what will happen.”

“Harry, Jesus… this is incredible, what you did. If it’s tomorrow… it’s tomorrow,” said Josiah. “This… stuff outside, that’s it, right?”

“Yeah. Only two things left. Pipe extension inside, and the pump at the river. But it’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

Harry waited until Billy finished with his collar. “C’mon, back inside for a soak in the tub and a beer after. A few hours off my feet will do wonders.”

* * *

July 8, 1864

Harry was awakened suddenly by a mental ‘ping’: the ward. He sat up abruptly, immediately waking his sleeping companions.

“Harry?”

“Raiders. C’mon, hurry it.”

He was dressed almost instantly, and consuming a pepper-up potion as he hurried out into the corridor, into the common room, and then up the ladder back outside. Then it was up the steps to the upper level of the outpost, where Harry retrieved his binoculars from his pouch, and focused on the spot where he’d organized the new prisoners the previous morning.

Sure enough, the raiders were conducting their ‘fishing expedition’, attacking the new men with clubs and fists. What were the guards doing? Right. Trained their rifles on the mess, but just stood there.

Harry pressed a finger to his throat. “Open fire, open fire!!”

There came a half-dozen loud cracks as rifle muzzles flashed.

“Harry?!” Billy had hurried up, still only half-dressed, his suspenders dangling loosely around his waist. He hadn’t even bothered to put his boots on.

“Stay here, I mean it!”

And with a slight twist, he vanished with a noisy CRACK.

An instant later, he appeared with an equally-noisy CRACK which startled many of the men close by. It sent some of the raiders fleeing, fearing the guards had unleashed another volley at them. But Harry didn’t hesitate, flinging stunning spells one right after the other, felling a half-dozen men.

One dared come at him with a club, only to be banished across the dead line, to then be shot dead by watching guards. After all, the rules were the rules. This coincided with a second volley of shots being unleashed into the attacking mob.

Harry pressed a finger to his throat. “Fucking raiders stand down or die! They will shoot you on my order!”

Harry glanced up at one of the nearby towers, and sure enough, the guards were reloading their rifles fast as they were able.

This was the cue for the raiding party to flee, now realizing the guards were following Harry’s order. But Harry wasn’t done, flinging more stunning spells at their fleeing backs, fast as he was able. There should be some sort of consequences meted out, perhaps lock them in the stocks outside for a week, that seemed to be the going rate for rule-breakers.

“Good Lord, son…”

Harry found one of the Sergeants hurrying over. He had a nasty gash over his left eye.

“Hold still a moment,” said Harry, “Let me fix your wound.”

“Whatever you can do.”

“This’ll likely sting a moment.” Harry flicked a finger at the wound, and the man winced, but the wound rapidly vanished.

“Thank you!”

“Least I can do, Sergeant. Anyone else seriously hurt?”

“No, you put a stop to it ‘fore they got too far. Be sure and pass word to your Corporal friend, we appreciate the guards’ help.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him. For now… I have some rats to take care of. If anything urgent comes up, come find me over at my outpost.”

“We went looking earlier, you weren’t there.”

“We were likely elsewhere. But I’ll leave some way so you can get hold of us. Really the first time I’ve been able to do this since I got here, need to organize it with all the companies, try and sort out priorities, what needs the most immediate attention.”

“I’ll have a word with my fellow Sergeants, see if we can’t help out. This you did, it means a lot to us.”

Harry gave the man’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know it’s shocking, difficult. But one way or another, it won’t last. It can’t. Now. Seriously, I have a bit of cleanup to handle.”

“I won’t keep you then. Thank you, Mr. Stormcrown.”

Harry collected the stunned men, save for a pair of them, binding each man’s hands. He then linked them together, and after composing a short note, he created a port key, set it on top of the note and the stunned men, and activated it. The port key would drop them outside the stockade, in front of the stocks. The note explained why, and Harry knew his friends in the garrison would carry out the punishment. It was only a dozen men, so there was still plenty of room for at least one more, though his punishment by the garrison would have to wait.

For now… he woke one of the stunned men still remaining.

“You morons never learn, do you?”

“You can't stop us all,” he ground out through a bloodied mouth.

“Oh, I think you sewer rats will get the message eventually. Poor old Munn, how's he liking his new life? No matter, you're about to find out yourself, and also become a message—well, not that my last one was received… guess your fearless leader’s too stupid to read. Oh well...”

And, before the man could react, Harry pressed a finger to the side of the man’s left knee. There came a violent _snap_ sound as the bone and cartilage was shattered, and the man let out the most horrible scream of pain.

“No more raids for you,” said Harry, viciously. “Might be considered cruel, but well, take your medicine and all that.”

The man was roughly banished back to the rough outpost where the raiders were set up in the northwest corner of the stockade. He then turned his attention to the remaining man, repeating the process, though he damaged the man’s right knee instead. Such an injury would heal badly in present times, and even in his future, the injury typically required the bones to be vanished and regrown.

He then picked his way through the scene. It looked like twelve were killed—make that fifteen. Fifteen of the raiders had been felled by the guards. Two maimed horribly, and another twelve sent to the stocks, so twenty-nine attackers received nasty consequences for their behaviour, some much more severe than others. All in all, a good night. He’d have to come up with some sort of payment for the guards. They certainly didn’t need to do as Harry had asked, and yet they did. So, a debt was owed. It would have to wait until Harry made contact with his present, and then… perhaps Mazhe and the others would have ideas. Well, at least, after giving him an earful on his behaviour!

For now, Harry retreated back to the outpost, where he found the others waiting.

“How bad was it?” Josiah questioned.

“No deaths, only a few injuries for the new guys. The raiders, fifteen dead by the guards, two permanently disfigured, and twelve stunned and banished outside with a note for them to be put in the stocks for a week.”

“The boys’ll see to it,” said Jesse.

“And I now owe the garrison some sort of reward, though it’ll have to wait until I connect with my present. One of the sergeants said to pass word he’s appreciative of the guards’ help.”

“It’s seventeen less of them,” said Martin, “Jim would’ve been impressed.”

“The tall man,” Harry remembered. “At any rate, I’m still not quite done. I warned them there would be consequences should they try this and I catch it. Their leader—”

“Collins,” said Martin. “Big severe-looking man, wears a green frock coat, you can’t miss him.”

“Perfect. I'll be dealing out a bit of humiliation to him personally. Jesse, how many dogs are there in the kennels outside?”

“A dozen or so.”

Harry gave a vicious smirk. “I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do with the raiders' fearless leader.”

Jesse let out a snort, now knowing who they meant. “That man? He's too fat to make it fifty yards 'fore the dogs set on him.”

“Oh no, that's not what I have in mind. Let’s just say, the man's about to find out what it's like to be a small bitch in heat... He'll have every male dog in the state of Georgia after his ass—or well, you know...”

He couldn’t help but be amused at the reactions he was getting. Oh yes, very uncomfortable.

“Harry, that's disturbing,” said Billy, while Jeremiah tugged at his shirt collar and shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Harry smiled sweetly. “I know it is. Now it could be considered abuse of a non-magical person, but I think this sort of humiliation's perhaps only a slice of what the man really deserves... and really, I could argue he really isn't a person, considering the shit he's pulled in here. No one with an ounce of humanity would do the things he's done. So he can take his medicine. And if he continues, I'll come up with something far worse.”

* * *

As the sun rose over the site, a commotion could be heard coming from the kennels. Handlers responsible would quickly discover a strange dog in the mix: a small poodle. She was mostly white, whimpering and crying, while being mounted by one of the tracking dogs. The others were all circling around, yipping excitedly, waiting their turn.

And, as they moved with the intention of intervening, the dog seemed to morph back into a human being, much to the confusion of the dogs. He was quickly dragged out of the kennel and thrown into the stocks… although the handlers now had a pretty good idea how this mischief came about. As unnatural as it was, they knew the story was bound to be good, as the wizard in their midst usually had a pretty good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Progress, punishment… and a strange anomaly spotted on the road north of the prison, leave Harry with plenty of fires to put out..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So how many of you squirmed at the consequences Harry’s meted out here? I know, it does seem sadistic, but once again, I did warn of dark!harry, right? And no matter what, it’s a cruel thing he’s done to Collins, no matter whether the man deserved it or not. A lesser wizard or witch would certainly go to jail for doing this. Or receive a fine, or something or other, depending on what part of the world they were from. The Commonwealth would treat such a crime severely, as it should be. Count on Harry getting flack for this, among other ‘crimes’ later on._


	11. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The prison’s garrison learns of Harry’s most unorthodox teaching methods; Major progress is made with the water pipe; and an anomaly sighted on the road north of the prison site draws Harry’s attention..._

# 11\. BACK TO THE FUTURE

## July, 1864 / July, 2008

July 8, 1864

As had been the case the past few days, Barrett once again joined them before the training program in the morning. Harry made a note to perhaps deliver a care package up to him later. A jug of coffee with a warming charm put on it would go a long way and all that.

“Explain why a prisoner was found in the kennels this morning,” said Barrett, although Harry could detect a bit of amusement there. Oh sure, the man was trying to be official, but…

“Teaching,” Harry answered. “Mr. Collins persisted with acting like an animal, I treated him like a bitch. Or more like, he found out rather painfully, what it's _like_ to be a bitch. Lucky for him human-to-animal transfiguration can't result in pregnancy... I'm sure the tracking dogs went at him all night.”

Barrett reached up and tugged at his shirt collar, looking uncomfortable. “Good Lord, son.”

“The rest of the men left outside, they’re put in the stocks?”

“We took very good care of ‘em.”

“Good. Those morons stomped on my dick nerve last night with their shit, and when we're done our exercises this morning, I'll be having a word with their fearless leader to make sure he knows the... cause and effect of his actions. I'm certain we'll come to an understanding on a few matters.”

“Christ, Harry… not sure who’s scarier. Them, or you,” Seth commented.

“People learn very quickly not to cross me. The short life I’ve lived, I don’t have time for dragon shit. When it comes to those morons now locked up in the stocks… there will be a more permanent solution. That’s pretty much the way it always ends. They’re thugs, and thugs only understand one thing: an ice spike or other sharp instrument shoved through the eye socket.

“They’re not soldiers, and honestly, where I come from, they wouldn’t have made it into boot camp, likely wouldn’t pass the psych exam.”

Barrett looked confused, and so did the others. “The what?”

“Where I come from, military servicemen and women are required to sit with a mind healer and be evaluated on their mental state before they’re permitted to join up. It screens out psychopaths or other such nut jobs. Last thing we need is a crazy general shouting out orders that gets soldiers or innocent people killed,” Harry explained.

“You mean men like Sherman,” said Jeremiah. “Hearin’ he’s terrorizin’ civilians.”

Harry didn’t want to comment. Given the four Union soldiers in his company. But the prickly man was testing his convictions.

“Whether he’s crazy or not, I don’t know. But giving orders that harm innocents… it’s dishonourable, it goes against several international conventions, even U.S. rules of engagement, if I remember correctly. Now granted, I’m not up to date on present U.S. military practices—and perhaps I should be… but point being, the military should never attack civilians.”

“What I heard, civilians were being obstructive,” said Martin.

“Did they actually open fire against your troops? If not… I already said it, they’re no better than the terrorists I’m fighting against.”

That earned angry looks from four of his companions. Jeremiah, meanwhile, gave a vicious smirk, looking vindicated.

“Do remember, Jeremiah. This place also violates many international conventions, and your CO has aided and abetted, perpetrated the conditions here. So you don’t get to strut or gloat,” said Harry, viciously.

He softened. “Let’s finish up, think the guys will be gathering for training now.”

* * *

It was no surprise word had spread through the garrison, and as the large group got organized outside the south gate, Harry was bombarded with questions.

“You really turned a man into a dog last night?”

“Heard he was a poodle,” came another comment.

“Guys! Not gonna get into that. It was a punishment, and hopefully he gets the message. Now let's get on with things before it gets too warm.”

“But a dog… My God…”

“Enough! You boys form up ‘an let’s get on with the lesson,” said Jesse.

Part of the exercise took them down to the river, where Harry took the opportunity to check on the pipe. The pipe was finished right into the stockade now, but he’d not turned it on.

“Let’s hold up a few minutes. And you guys can bear witness. It’s blatant magic, but fuck it.”

Harry waded into the water, while the others gathered around to watch. Feeling around the pipe, making sure there was nothing obstructing the opening, he gestured in a circular motion.

He frowned, when nothing seemed to happen, and sticking a hand around the opening, he felt nothing.

“Shit. Let’s try…” Harry produced his wand, and repeated the movement.

This time, it looked like a small whirlpool was forming, and Harry had to scramble back out of the way before he was sucked into it. And, he could feel the sand shifting under his feet.

“Shit.” A slash from his wand ended the spell.

Billy was confused. “Why’d you do that?”

“Working a little too well. Uh… gonna need a screen around the opening. Debris will fuck it up otherwise.”

“Picket duty’ll check it once in a while,” said Jesse.

“Good. Meantime, still have to put some sort of screening around it.”

It meant more magic, as Harry summoned rocks and branches, and transfigured them into a suitable box screen to put around the opening. Once again, it was likely the Commonwealth would come up with something much more suitable… but this would do for now.

Satisfied with the makeshift contraption, he recast the spell to create a magical pump, spawning a second whirlpool as water was sucked into the pipe. 

He climbed back out of the water, and was momentarily startled as Billy pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re getting wet, you know.”

“So? Harry… we really don’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense,” he answered, as they broke apart. “It’s the right thing to do. Now come on, we still have half the training to finish. Form up guys, let’s keep going.”

* * *

It was stiflingly hot by the time they returned to the north gate and the stocks. Harry chose to end the morning’s program there, since there was still a bit of business to take care of. Having a ‘few’ witnesses present would make it much more uncomfortable for the group of men now in the stocks. Collins was there, along with the dozen others Harry had stunned and left outside the stockade earlier in the morning. All of them, including Collins, were giving Harry the most hateful looks they could muster. A pair of sentries were present to keep an eye on things.

“So, Mr. Collins, did we have fun this morning?” Harry questioned, evenly.

“Fuck you, you little bastard,” Collins spat.

“Fuck me? No, moron, it was you who was fucked this morning, I can still smell it. So now you know exactly what it feels like to be raped and fucked over violently. That's exactly what my friends felt like when your bastard raiders attacked and robbed them, some cases killed them!

“Lucky for you, you're still alive, though I'm certain you don't _feel_ very lucky right now. But here's the point of this little exercise. You do any of the shit you did last night ever again, it'll be a repeat performance, and I will let every dog in the state have a go at you, and the other ring leaders of your little gang. As I said to my friends here, it's lucky for you your transformed state can't lead to pregnancy—though it might be amusing. A new twist on fuck the dog and sell the pups.

“So tell me, Mr. Collins, do we have an understanding?”

Collins gave Harry another hateful glare, but ground out, “Yes.”

“Good. A week in the stocks should help clear your head, same as these gentlemen. I'm sure the Lieutenant here can see to it. And that should in itself demonstrate your standing here, as it does mine. You think yourself the big fish? Guess what? I'm the shark in this piss pool. Stomp on my dick nerve again, and I'll swallow you whole, and shit out your guts for the dogs.”

Barrett looked somewhat unnerved, but said, “We'll take good care of them.”

“Great. Come join us a minute and… uh… continue our discussion from earlier…”

Barrett already knew Harry wasn’t wanting to discuss his private quarters in front of so many people, particularly a group of people he clearly considered a threat.

“’course.”

This was the cue for most of the garrison to be dismissed back to the barracks, while some of them remained to escort the prisoners back inside the stockade. Harry was more than glad to leave Collins and his thugs behind, following behind the column of men.

Inside the stockade, Harry was nearly mobbed by excited men, and he knew why. It was no secret what he and the work crew had been doing for the past week or so, and now it all paid off. An inspection of the creek revealed a thigh-deep lake instead, the men having to retreat back from it somewhat, the soiled and cloudy water being flushed to the east end by the surge of water pouring from the thirty-centimetre pipe.

Now, Harry was on the receiving end of a hug from Josiah.

“Thanks, Harry,” he said.

“There are still a few small things that need to be done, but no more poisoned water.”

“’an a pipe outside for us,” said Jesse.

“Yes. Give me a day or so, it’ll be a simple adjustment,” Harry promised. “Thing is, though I mentioned it already, the Commonwealth will very likely install something much more substantial. You’ll all experience the marvels of modern plumbing by the time we’re done.

“All right… back to the outpost.” Though Harry didn’t say it, his companions knew what he meant: likely a chance to clean up, some more coffee, and a light brunch.

* * *

The afternoon turned out to be just as hot as it had been the day before, so Harry decided to hold off doing anything else until the following morning. Presently, he was set up in a chair on the upper deck of the outpost, the chest having been moved under the canopy. And, while most of the others were elsewhere, Billy chose to stay close, taking up a second chair. He’d removed his shirt, and pulled out of the top part of his underclothes—Harry had to cast a sunblock charm on him considering how pale he was.

Harry had once again donned the shorts and tee shirt he’d worn a few days ago; it tended to be much cooler. The uniform he’d been wearing was tucked away in his pouch for now. Though technically he didn’t have a use for it at this point, it was useful in the event of him needing to be in disguise. Sure, he could just transfigure his current outfit, but… of course, he did want to show Mazhe. So yep, he was keeping it.

Billy was intrigued by the outfit. “So these clothes… it’s what you wear back where you come from?”

“Yeah. Our clothes are well… some things are much more comfortable… but I’ll freely admit, you guys… I mean the civilians… have much better style than we do. Even Jeremiah, the tie he wears is actually pretty nice, compared to the ridiculous neck ties men wear in my world. The ties I know reach down to a man’s midsection, nearly to his belt.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, really. When I see a man wearing a tie, there’s this urge to produce a pair of scissors and snip off the foolish accessory.”

Billy let out a snicker. “You’d probably get punched doin’ that.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t fantasize.”

“Mr. Stormcrown! A yank Sergeant wants a word!” came a call from down the stairs.

“Let him up,” Harry called.

Footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs, and a moment later, the man appeared. He was older, and wore the rank of First Sergeant. Harry easily remembered him from early that morning.

Billy didn’t get up, but he still gave the man a salute that was returned.

“What can I do for you, Sergeant?” Harry questioned.

“Just wanting to say thank you, for what you did for us last night, the boys are more than appreciative.”

“It's no bother. If anything, I've been waiting for those nutcases to pull shit last night, though unfortunate it was against your guys. Not many hurt? I wasn't able to check, having bigger fish to fry.”

“Not many, no,” the Sergeant answered.

“Good. Between fire support from the garrison and my spell work, it limited the damage. We did something further this morning, it's hoped they'll finally get the message.”

“Some of the other boys are sayin' they've been real trouble since the prison was opened.”

“It's what I've been told as well.”

“So what's your relationship with the rebs here?”

“Friendly working relationship. I've been doing a few favours for them, so they do a few favours for me. Something like what the raider gang was doing, though everyone here benefits, rather than just a few. And I'm still working on fixing some of the serious matters that still plague the site, namely proper shelter. We had about a foot of rain a few days ago, lucky no one drowned.”

It was then Jesse stuck his head out of the chest, hearing the extra voice. He climbed out.

“Sergeant,” he greeted, giving a salute. It was easily returned, but the Sergeant was then fixed on the chest where a man had literally just climbed out of it. 

“Good Lord, how is that possible?”

“My personal travelling home,” Harry explained, “Lots of sorcery involved.”

“Like the... what you did to those men last night,” the Sergeant realized. “And what you were doing to some of the boys' things yesterday.”

“It's exactly so. Me being a mage, does give me an unfair advantage here, I'll freely admit. But most of the things I've been doing here only benefit people here, whether they be inside or outside of the stockade.”

He thought for a moment. “Jesse, what's Lieutenant Barrett doing?”

“Still raiding your chart room,” Jesse answered. “Shame you can't take things out of that room.”

Harry had to grin momentarily, thinking of the shock his companions had when Harry had demonstrated the room a little earlier. Barrett had commandeered a table, and had the room produce stacks of charts and maps.

The Sergeant looked very confused, but Harry could read him like a book.

“Jesse here... I mean the Corporal here... he's become a close friend not long after we arrived here. And Lieutenant Barrett has been more than helpful with a few matters recently, so they have come and go privileges. Hence, the reason for the Confederate sentries below. They're on guard duty, not that I expect any trouble. If trouble comes, it'll be from elsewhere.”

“And they're here on your request?”

“My suggestion,” Harry clarified, “Again, not on account of most men here in the stockade. Us neutering the raiders last night should really put a stop to their nonsense... and if not... let's just say they really don't want to find out. My father was a prankster, my godfather was a prankster, and both their friends were pranksters... and two of my close friends back home are pranksters, so I dare them to try me, there's lots of ways I can humiliate that sorry lot.”

Billy grinned. “So that's where you got that from.”

“What I did to Collins last night? Nope. That was a Stormcrown original. Or well, I came up with it. don't know how original it is in the Wizard world, but... the look Collins was giving me this morning, if looks could kill I'd be dead several times over.

“Ultimately, it comes back to doing something truly nasty to ensure the safety of everyone in here. Might be frowned on, but if it works... the raiders will be quiet from here on out... though I do need to see about getting guys their things back.”

The Sergeant fell quiet for a few moments. “Well. You have the thanks of my men for a job well done, son.”

Harry gave a short salute. “Any time, Sergeant.”

They watched him leave back down the stairs.

“Uh. If you guys are all right. I'm going back in the chest. Good lord...”

Harry only grinned. “Stay cool, reb,” he teased. Jesse blew them a raspberry before climbing back into the chest.

Harry snickered. “He's such a kid at times.”

“Heard that!” Jesse yelled.

Harry gestured as if to say, 'told you', and Billy could only laugh.

As the afternoon wore on, Josiah finally wandered back to the outpost, and in turn, into the chest. Harry glanced at his watch. Getting close to dinner time. Maybe it was time to check and see if the Lieutenant was—

His train of thought was derailed as an odd sensation washed over him, sending a shiver down his spine. In moments, he’d gotten to his feet, and was pulling his binoculars out of his pouch.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, Bill. Get dressed… never mind, hold still.”

Harry flicked a hand at his friend, and an instant later, his clothes were restored. Another flick of the hand had Harry’s outfit exchanged for his uniform.

“Go shut the lid and fetch the chest; you have permission to do so.”

While Billy collected the chest, Harry peered through his binoculars, turning in a circle.

“Harry…”

“Shove it in my pouch. Shit, I’d rather you be inside, but… too late. Where’d Martin and Seth get off to?”

“Helping with the water, Harry. Think Jeremiah’s in the chest with Jesse.”

“Fuck. No time.”

“The others in the chest…”

“There’s no time.”

“What was it?”

“Something just passed overhead. Potent energy signature, almost like a spell of some sort. Given I’m the only known wizard in the area… we may have company.”

He reached into his pouch, and produced an MP5 rifle.

“Here. Lieutenant Barrett’s not gonna like it, but I’d rather you be armed, I don’t know what this is.”

Billy briefly admired the futuristic weapon he’d just been handed.

“How’s it shoot?”

“It’s identical to my pistol, save for it being a rifle. Point and shoot, it's full auto.”

“Oh. That’s—”

“Awesome? Just… oh… hello.”

Harry had spotted something on the road to the northwest of the stockade. Something appeared to be flickering and shimmering in and out of focus.

“Need you to take my arm, hold on firmly.”

“Apparate?”

“Yeah. So hold on.”

Harry felt Billy grip his arm tightly, and gave a slight twist, vanishing with a soft _pop_.

They reappeared a short distance from the strange anomaly.

“You okay?”

“Yeah… just give me a a moment or two,” Billy answered. He looked around, though he looked a little shaky from the sensation.

“Some people puke after their first side-along, so don’t feel bad.”

Harry once again produced his binoculars. A look toward the north towers on the stockade wall and he pressed a finger to his throat, calling out, “Guards, weapons on me quick time!”

He could see guards on some of the towers quickly pointing their rifles in Harry's direction.

“What is it?” Billy pressed.

“I don't know. Could be OND. But I'm hoping it might be Credence... my friend I'm tracking. The energy's like that.

“Bloody hell. This was where I arrived. Come closer. Stick very close to me, don't know what this is. Could be a remnant, a trace... give me cover fire if this goes pear-shaped.”

Harry began casting a number of detection charms on the anomaly. Sure, it was a risk, but his gut said this was nothing immediately dangerous. Nothing hostile, although he could detect the remnants of the port key which carried him to a waiting ambush, over a month prior.

“This was where the portal opened... where I stepped out of it. No clue why it collapsed though. I wonder... get close, I'm gonna try something.”

Harry felt Billy wrap his arms around his midsection. Knowing his friend was secure, Harry flung a hand at the remnant commanding, “Promagistrate, invoking privilege!”

A massive blue surge ballooned from the remnant, swallowing the pair, and Harry felt Billy holding on for dear life, as they were flung through the most bizarre conduit.

* * *

June 15, 2008  
HMS Ragnar

It had only been a few minutes since the portal had abruptly vanished after Harry had stepped through it. It was near-pandemonium as engineers and technicians were doing their best to figure out what had happened. Justin, Mazhe, Bryce, Ludvig, and Brandon were also still there, most in a panic at what just happened.

“Can we just open another one?” Brandon questioned.

“In theory. It’ll take us a bit of time,” said Evander, “A half hour at worst since we’ve already made the connection before.”

“Right, same as keeping the connection to Skyrim,” said Justin, indicating the second portal still open a short distance away.

“Identical, sir.”

Everyone was startled a second time, as as a pair of figures were thrown out of a brief ripple of blue just to the right of the Orb of Magnus. The ripple held for a moment, before vanishing. That coincided with the Orb itself flashing a bright shade of orange, and a pair of computers quite literally self-destructed from the resulting surge. The floor shook a moment, setting off all kinds of alarms.

“Harry!!” Mazhe exclaimed, and Harry found himself being smothered by his mate, and they were kissing, holding on for dear life, with Bryce quickly joining in on the floor.

Brandon, meanwhile, helped the strange young man who'd come along to his feet; he looked confused, but he calmed a bit, recognizing some of the faces from pictures Harry had shown him.

“Uh. William Harper, Federal Army, sir,” he said, offering a salute.

Brandon, meanwhile, quickly recognized the face from the pensieve memory of Harry’s dream earlier that morning.

“Brandon McAllister, His Majesty's Special Operations Unit. I guess Harry's told you about us.”

“Enough, yeah. I... yeah.”

Ludvig dragged a chair over from one of the makeshift workstations. “Have a seat, I'm sure this is rather startling.”

“Thank you.”

The chorus of alarms were all rapidly being silenced, and Finally, Harry separated from his mates. “Thank Talos,” he said, almost at a whisper. “We were investigating a disturbance, found remnants of the portal. Didn't think it would work, but invoked privilege. Somehow it worked. Past month has been a real... well... it's been eventful.”

“A month?” Justin looked confused.

"It's July 8th, right?"

"June 15, Harry."

It clicked. “Exactly like in 73BCE. Somehow... somehow time fell out of sync. So time's not passed at all since I left.”

“A few minutes... Christ, Harry, we were in full panic mode! What happened?” Justin questioned. He still looked alarmed by what had just happened.

“First. My new... uh... well... this is Billy. He'll be joining us from here on out.”

“Harry, the others…” Billy reminded him.

“Fuck's sake. Forgot. I really hope this wasn't a one-way trip... still have to find Credence, OND's there... and there are guys in my chest who don’t belong here.”

“We'll figure it out. Just trust us,” Guardian Evander promised.

“We should let—” Billy began.

“Better. Let's invade my chest where it's more comfortable. Then I'll tell you why I'm dressed as a Union soldier.”

Harry produced his chest, and set it on a spot on the floor suggested by one of the technicians. Off to the side, near a stack of crates and boxes. He opened the lid.

“Let me and Billy go in first so these guys don't get a nasty shock.”

“Your gun...”

“Keep it,” Harry decided, “Brandon, I'll need a replacement from the Armoury soon as you're able.”

“Sir.”

Harry climbed into the chest, with Billy quickly following. He had slung his new weapon over his shoulder.

Inside, they found Josiah, Jesse, and Jeremiah seated on the couches. Three mugs of beer were on the low table, and a book was between them. Harry couldn’t help but grin, seeing the odd cooperation between the three of them. Even with how prickly Jeremiah was at times.

“What’s goin’ on?” questioned Jesse.

“A small complication. But I’ve been able to return home. Where’s Lieutenant Barrett?”

“Still in the magic room. Want me to get him?”

“Please.”

Jesse got to his feet, and hurried off to the VPR looking for his senior officer.

Mazhe, meanwhile, hadn’t waited, and quickly joined his mate.

“Nice hat, Harry,” he smirked.

“If you behave, I might have one that matches.”

“Mr. Stormcrown,” said Josiah, recognizing the face.

“Mazhe, this is Josiah, and Jeremiah,” Harry introduced them.

“There are others?” Mazhe questioned.

“Two others. Jesse's gone to get the Lieutenant... and he's the reason we really have to reconnect with where I was. He's rather important and will definitely be missed if he's here.”

Only seconds after, Jesse returned from the VPR, with Barrett following. He stopped, seeing the strange man now in the room. But Harry called up the ladder, “Okay, everyone, c'mon down.”

“Something happen?” Barrett asked. He looked uneasy, and Harry could very easily understand what he was likely feeling.

“I'll explain in a moment. Somewhat good for me. First, my mate, Mazhe Stormcrown.”

“Harry, you sure you're all right?” Mazhe asked, also still concerned.

“Much better now.”

Others were then filing down the ladder. Harry gestured to each as they appeared. “Commander Brandon McAllister, His Majesty's Special Operations Unit, unit commander, and part of my security detail. Next up, Lieutenant Commander Ludvig Jarisson, His Majesty's Special Operations Unit. Deputy unit head, and part of His Majesty's security detail. Next, Bryce Hunter, my second mate, though he's more attached to Mazhe than he is me...”

“Harry!”

But Harry stuck his tongue out at Bryce. “Uh. Right. So, last but not least, I present my best friend, King Justin the third, of Valicadia.”

At this, Josiah, Jesse, and Barrett gave a salute.

“Sir.”

“Sir.”

“Your majesty.”

“Welcome, all of you,” said Justin, warmly.

“Now. My old friends, my new ones. I introduce William Harper—“

“Billy,” Billy insists.

“Corporal Josiah Day. Uh… he and Billy will be sticking around no matter what. Right. Next to him is—”

“Jeremiah Wood, sirs,” said Jesse. “’an I’m Corporal Jesse Morgan.”

“’an I’m Lieutenant Cyrus Barrett, Confederate States Army, sirs. Mr. Stormcrown’s been providin’ plenty of assistance to us the past month.”

Mazhe grinned. “It’s what Harry does, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, indeed,” Justin agreed.

“So just to clarify, all of you are from Andersonville,” said Brandon.

“Yes sir," said Barrett. “'an I do need to get back, Captain's gonna be looking for me.”

“We have a team working on that now, Lieutenant,” Justin promised, “Just be prepared for it to take some time.”

Mazhe tugged Harry’s cap off and ran a hand through his messy hair. “What happened to your hair?”

“Fuckers cut my braid off, it destroyed the charm on it. Didn’t have a chance to fix it because of…” Harry let out a frustrated groan. “Come into the dining room so I can pull some memories, let you all have a look at the past month of chaos.”

It was a lengthy stream of memories, as Harry gave a rough overview of the past month. Billy, Josiah, Jeremiah, and Jesse added their own view of things when it was appropriate, and Lieutenant Barrett also added his own observations. As Harry suspected, the garrison would likely do just about anything for him if asked at this point. The combination of coin and favours, never mind his ability to take control during several interactions, it’s earned him a lot of respect.

They were finally ejected from the pensieve, and for a minute or so, things fell quiet as Harry’s old friends digested what they’d just seen.

Finally, Brandon began, “Harry, though I do understand the reasoning, you realize what you did to Mr. Collins could be considered—”

Harry cut him off saying, “Abuse of a non-magical person. Yeah, I know that. But if it stops their nonsense, I'll sleep just fine at night. He wants to act like an animal, then he can find out what it's like to be an animal.”

“Can he get in trouble for it?” questioned Jesse.

“No. At least not legally,” Justin answered, “Being part of the crown means he is the law. It's the moral issue that could be the larger problem.”

“And people can bite me,” Harry snarked, “I don't give a flying fuck what the media or the public think. I protect the crown and the Commonwealth, and I'll do whatever might be necessary. I keep your hands clean even if it means staining mine with blood.”

Brandon looked sour a moment, but he knew it would be no use in pressing it. “Sirs, we should probably get back outside, and take this to AIC, he'll likely have a briefing for us.”

“And these guys—”

“We'll stay here,” says Jesse, “We'll keep the 'yanks out of trouble.”

“What were you three doing earlier anyway?”

“Jesse ‘an Josiah were teachin’ me my letters,” Jeremiah answered.

“Oh. That’s brilliant. Uh… actually, I’d like Billy to come along. I’d bring Josiah as well, but…”

“Billy go with him,” said Josiah.

Mazhe smirked, having a good idea why Harry had made this choice. “Well, Harry did dream of him. Welcome to team Stormcrown, Private.”

“We'll need to have a more private discussion later, but, let's get up to the AIC. And guys, though I don't expect trouble, keep it civil. My home won't react well to someone causing any sort of trouble. The Civil War was left through the portal we blew through.”

“Before we go.” Brandon reached into one of his vest pockets and pulled out a lanyard with a tag dangling from it. “Mr. Harper, I need you to put this around your neck. Even though you’re with us, you’re considered a member of a foreign military…”

“It’s just our practice,” said Harry.

“Oh. What is it?”

“It’s a visitor tag. It tells others you’re a visitor and that you’re allowed to be here. When there’s time, the ship’s staff will make sure you all get proper credentials.”

“We’ll make sure the protocol office covers it,” Justin promised.

Billy accepted the tag, and Harry helped him to put it on. While he did so, he couldn’t help but remember a similar moment back during the winter, when Captain Walker had been given an identical tag. A shiver ran down his spine. Would Billy suffer a similar fate?

Harry reached into his pouch, and produced his own set of credentials, which also dangled from a lanyard. He put them on as they headed for the ladder back outside.

* * *

The moment they stepped into the AIC, a junior officer called out, “’ten hut!”

That had anyone seated scrambling to their feet.

“As you were,” said Justin.

“It's really only been a few minutes since I left here,” said Harry, as they gathered around the second table.

“Yeah, for real,” Justin answered, “Sounds like this unfolded much like your interaction with 73BCE.”

“Exactly my thoughts. But it's not the most important matter. Credence is still back there, and I'm certain OND made the trip, too. Worse, I know for a fact they used a time-turner. It's the only way they could've laid the trap for me. Either that, or they have a way of getting back in time themselves.”

Ludvig and several others looked uncomfortable. “Harry, that would represent a massive security hole. Not many factions would have access to the tools necessary. Time turners aside, doing what we've done... if they're using our equipment somehow…”

“But it's not the first time OND's done it. Consider the attack on King Ragnar. That was done while we were stuck in 1926 New York.”

“They did this before?” questioned Billy.

“Yeah. You'll be meeting Ragnar, likely sooner rather than later, he's around here somewhere,” said Harry.

“He's still recovering from his injuries,” says Ludvig, “Healer Chen wants him to spend a couple more days just to be certain.”

“If they have access to our equipment... May the Gods help us. They could stop me from being born, break the Commonwealth sooner... they could do in the past what they've done to us.”

Billy kept glancing at one of the images that was up on the front monitors. It was a global map, with lots of red circles on it. Harry followed his gaze.

“Each one of those circles... used to be a city of the Commonwealth. Each of them, destroyed by OND. You're looking at over a hundred million exterminated in a matter of a few hours.”

“A... hundred million?”

“Yeah. Worst genocide in human history. For us, that was two days ago. They're trying to exterminate us.”

“My God...” Billy said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I told you guys already some of what they’re done, what they’re all about. This is what has me so scared.” Harry thought for a moment. “There been any leads to where they're operating from?”

“No sir,” an aide answered, “Though we know they evacuated form the Ministry of Magic in London, reports from our informants say the entire place is full of water.”

“How are our other cities doing?”

“Everything's still locked down, Defence of Realm Act's still in place—”

“And we'll keep it in place for the next two weeks at minimum,” said Justin. “Harry, nothing's changed since you left. You weren't gone that long.”

“But we need to make a few decisions, sirs,” said Dawson. “Longer term decisions. We still have no elected government. Though Bthalft’s government has been elevated into that position, we do need to consider holding an election so we have a government functioning with a proper mandate. An emergency mandate is somewhat limited.”

“And we do need to have a meeting with the Crown Counsel's Office.”

“Don't you mean Attorney General?”

“No. And considering we no longer have an AG at the federal level... nor do we have a Supreme Court…”

“They hurt you bad,” said Billy.

“Our history, our symbols, our physical seat of power, the elected government, the crown, her successor... all of it destroyed. They hit our capital first.”

“Trevelyan,” Billy remembered.

“Most of Great Slave Lake drained into the resulting sinkhole. But for us... it was the first of a cascade of failures in the Commonwealth's control structure. Not that it mattered. You see the map,” said Ludvig, gesturing to the image up on the front screens. So many red circles, with only four of them remaining a green colour.

“What they didn't count on, is the underlying chain of command, and several hidden procedures, practised for this precise scenario. OND didn't count on us having a designated survivor: an individual chosen by the King or Queen to take over should this worst-case-scenario happen.”

“You're starting over.”

“Yeah. Pretty much,” said Harry. “Queen Susan picked Justin for that role. She figured that, him being around me all the time, he stood a better chance of surviving the apocalypse.”

“And you know it was the right call, Harry,” said Justin. “She did what she had to do, to protect the Commonwealth. Just like I'm doing now, just like you've always done.”

“Doesn't make it any easier to swallow, Justin.”

Justin only wrapped Harry in a half-hug. “It is what it is, we'll deal with it, same as we always have. Our chain of command's still intact.”

“Exactly, sir,” said Dawson, “We executed procedures we practised for, everybody's doing their jobs.”

“Crown Counsel. Guess that's our next thing then. They would've been destroyed though,” said Justin.

“You'll need to create a new one. The acting Prime Minister can help out there, sir,” said Cullen.

It was only then that Billy took note of the number of female officers at the various stations in the room. He didn’t question it, realizing a hundred and forty years would mean lots of changes, including the place of women in the world.

“Let's set up a meeting then, sooner than later,” Justin decided. “And something we need to do... make sure the federal parties—political parties... are ready to field candidates when we call the election.”

“The Commonwealth Elections Commission will look after that, sir,” said Cullen.

It was then Dobby appeared. “Master Harry, dinner is being ready.” He looked around a moment, taking in the room. “We is being home?”

“Sort of. Uh…”

“We’ll come into the chest, let you guys have dinner,” said Justin.

“Dobby will make adjustments, sir!” and he popped away.

“Crazy elf,” Harry laughed.

“Your new friends know of Dobby?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Thanks to a short oversight on my part, it didn’t go as smoothly as I’d hoped. Think Jesse nearly shot him—not that he would’ve been able to. Took up part of the morning explaining.”

“We'll adjourn for now,” said Dawson, “We'll meet again in the morning. The Acting Prime Minister will join us.”

“Until tomorrow, then,” Justin agreed. “Maintain present protocols and directives, notify me at the first hint of a problem.”

“By your order, sir.”

Leaving the AIC, the group travelled through the labyrinth of corridors to Harry’s suite. At least, it seemed like a labyrinth to Billy. He still didn’t really know where they were, other than it being some sort of military installation. Lots of soldiers around, at least, if Billy had to guess. If he had to admit, the pair of soldiers in the group were intimidating, wearing dark uniforms with lots of pockets and pouches. And it then dawned on him that he was the only one with a weapon openly visible. So… they had pouches like Harry, then.

Harry felt Mazhe take his hand as they entered the suite. It was exactly as they had left it. Two days prior—or well—a month prior for Harry, they’d left a very different world.

Billy, meanwhile, took in the room. It was a common room much like what was set up in Harry’s chest, with comfortable couches surrounding a low table, and a large window affording a view outside of some distant hills—he’d have to get a better look later. Unlike the chest, the room was rather plain and minimal with decoration, and if anything, it left Billy feeling cold.

Harry pulled away from Mazhe and Bryce, to set down the chest. He debated about putting it in his room, but for now, decided to just put it down where they were, or at least, up against the wall rather than right in the middle of the room. Common sense and all that. He then opened the lid, and one after the other, they climbed in.

Inside, they found the others were already moving into the dining room. The table—and the room itself—had been modified slightly to accommodate the larger number, with place settings for everyone.

“Likin’ this magic thing,” Jesse commented, as everyone took their seats. It was somewhat comical, watching as Billy commandeered a seat directly beside Harry, and with Mazhe taking the other side, Bryce was forced to take the one on Mazhe’s opposite side. Justin took one of the end seats, with Barrett claiming the other.

Harry gave a nod of agreement. “Yeah, it does make things a lot easier. Now I hope Dobby didn't go overboard with the meal...”

“You mean we don't get no royal feast?”

“Jesse,” Harry scolded him, but then stuck his tongue out.

“Real mature, Harry,” said Mazhe.

Justin rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, though Harry could see he was amused. “Here, there's no protocol. We're on a first-name basis, as it's been that way for a number of years. Meaning, there's no feasts or special meals here. It's whatever Dobby comes up with. And as of late, it's one of those things I appreciate. Still not used to having men scrambling to their feet when I enter the room. I'm not special, I'm just some nerdy wizard-scientist with a mind to tinker.”

“Well, I think Zoey might have something to say about that,” Harry teased, and Justin rolled his eyes again, as the meal was put on the table. For Harry’s new companions, it was something more substantial, while for the rest, it was something light, considering they had just had dinner a couple of hours prior.

Then, there was momentary confusion, as Jesse, Jeremiah, and Barrett all bowed their heads, with Josiah following. Everyone else waited out of respect, knowing they were offering prayers before the meal.

The room stayed quiet as everyone ate, but soon, the plates were empty, some of them vanishing off to the kitchen.

“Mr. Stormcrown mentioned y’all ain’t religious,” said Barrett, as his plate disappeared along with the cutlery.

“It's not so much not having religion... I do consider myself spiritual, Lieutenant,” Justin explained, “Just not in the way you, Private Wood, Corporal Day, and Corporal Morgan are. Our deity here is the roots of our magical existence, the ancestors of magic itself. It's believed our existence as a Commonwealth was blessed by those ancestors, and they continue to watch over us to this day.”

“I see.”

“It's complicated,” Harry continued. “But ultimately, we don't question the validity of one's religion. We know people draw comfort from their prayers and their beliefs. I know Christianity is alive and well in the Commonwealth, just as many other religions.”

“It's part of our Constitution. Freedom of religious expression,” said Brandon.

“How big is your country?” questioned Barrett.

“We were a hundred and twenty-six million. Now? Twenty-five million. The attack on June 13 killed most of the population, as Mr. Harper saw in our meeting this afternoon.”

“Wouldn't believe it if I hadn't saw it,” said Billy. “They had cities all over and now most of them are gone.”

“And what they've done to us... it's terrifying what they might try in our past. They could try to take us out in your time.”

“I remember what you told us a few days ago,” said Jesse.

“They attack us in 1864, it would go far beyond the scenario I painted. It's why we absolutely have to reconnect; OND's there.”

“Brandon, have a team dispatched to the present-day site and run a survey,” Justin decided.

Brandon pulled out his ear piece and put it in. “Where is the location?”

Harry pulled out his mobile, and enlarged it. Billy was instantly fascinated, having not seen the device up to this point.

“What is that?”

“My mobile. I didn’t show you guys because it wasn’t a whole lot of use to me. Back here, it’s connected, and as you’ll see, very useful.”

As he spoke, he was manipulating a map, and he finally located the spot he was looking for.

“Here.” He passed his mobile over to Brandon.

Brandon touched his ear piece. “Scabbard, Claymore.”

“ _Scabbard, go ahead Claymore._ ”

“Sending a mobile link, we need a site investigated for magical activity. Full spectrum scan, the full gambit, we know there was OND activity.”

“ _Roger that._ ”

“What about Cold Harbor?” Billy questioned.

“That was my end. My doing. So there's nothing of interest there. No, our interest is in the port key destination—the location Justin's having investigated. Our guys have better tools than I do.”

“The Order of the Magnus will work on reestablishing a connection to 1864. It should only take a few hours,” said Brandon. “I'd guess a portal should be opened in the morning.”

Harry briefly smirked. “Good. I'll want to get back to training. If Andersonville's garrison thinks they've seen the back of me...”

“Good Lord, felt dead the first day,” Jesse admitted.

“Just remember, Harry felt the same way when we introduced him to our regimen,” said Brandon.

“Except that, it wasn't really _that_ bad. Tommy's training somewhat limited the shock value, praise the Gods for that.”

“You know it's gonna be more difficult to be as invested there, Harry,” said Ludvig, “There are much more serious issues at hand.”

“I'll make it work. As you said, I'm invested there. The guys there are exposed to the elements, have little food, the sanitation still sucks... I want that fixed and somehow, I'll get the resources to do it even if I have to do it myself.”

“Not happening,” said Justin. “If this is what you want to do, then somehow we'll get you the resources you need. If it's helping people, then so be it.”

“It'll be challenging,” Ludvig admitted, “We're hurt pretty bad. Our food production's been damaged... and if we end up evacuating other cities, it'll be further limited.”

“Then we need to prepare for that possible scenario,” said Justin. “Get Infrastructure on it; expand our agricultural layer in Bthalft, see if we can't double production. The space might be tight—”

“Pocket dimensions,” Brandon reminded him, “It's just adding more of them. It's more than do-able, long's we get ahead of it. And... on that... if Harry's fixed on helping at Andersonville, then let's apply some of that tech there. Some of the men can help out.”

Harry smirked again. “Oh, that'll be delightful. I'll put Collins and his raider gang to work then. Idle hands are the devil's workshop and all that...”

“We'll have to deploy some agricultural engineers to manage the site—”

Josiah looked confused. “Don't 'ya mean farmers?”

“Nope. They'd be rather insulted being called that. It'll make more sense when you see it. Technically, they do some of the job a farmer would, but it goes way above that,” Justin answered. “My former department frequently worked with the Ministry of Agriculture on innovations and inventions.”

“Let's take this back out to the common area where it's more comfortable, let Dobby clean up,” Harry decided.

* * *

It was late in the evening before Mazhe finally dragged Harry into the room. In turn, Harry pulled both Billy and Josiah along, and naturally, Bryce also followed, hanging close to Mazhe.

For a few moments, both the Union soldiers stood there, feeling somewhat on the spot, while both Bryce and Mazhe looked them over. But Harry stood behind the pair and put his hands on Billy’s shoulders.

“Mazhe. Uh… hope you don’t mind, but…”

“Harry, of course not! I saw your memories,” Mazhe answered. “Just like we saw the memory of your dreams. Guess if anything, we owe your—or should we say our new friends here a debt of gratitude. Harry could've died.”

He grinned. “Harry did warn you you're not just getting Harry in the deal, right?”

"Maybe,” said Josiah.

Billy tugged off his cap, meanwhile, and rubbed the back of his head, but Harry could see his ears had gotten a bit pink.

Harry gives his shoulders a squeeze, then reached over and touched Josiah on the shoulder. “C'mon, neither of you have anything to be nervous about. I mean, Mazhe has Bryce here, so—”

“Harry!” Mazhe whined.

“I'll share once they get used to you guys.”

“You're terrible,” said Mazhe, in mock indignation.

“I know I am, but what are you?”

Both Mazhe and Harry received a swat from Bryce. But he grinned. “Uh. So... I'm Bryce.”

“Billy.”

“Josiah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : A bit of normalcy back on the Ragnar (if it could be called that, all considering) while they reconnect with 1864..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So Harry’s managed to reconnect with his present. But most definitely, he’s not finished with Victorian-era America. Credence is still there somewhere, and so are OND. And naturally, Lieutenant Barrett doesn’t belong in 2008. And how’s Harry going to manage having three consorts in addition to his mate? We’ll see, now, won’t we?_


	12. Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry enjoys a bit of normalcy being reunited with Mazhe; A portal connection back to Andersonville is restored... and Bill Weasley’s investigation of the site may have attracted some unwanted visitors..._

# 12\. BACK TO THE PAST

## June, 2008 / July, 1864

June 16, 2008 / July 9, 1864

In an all too familiar occurrence, Harry was awakened by someone knocking at the door. He’d once again slept like the dead, undisturbed up to this point, and he quickly realized why. Mazhe was spooned up against him, with Bryce being spooned up against Mazhe. Billy, meanwhile, was pressed up against Harry’s back, an arm slinked across in such a way that it was pinned now by Mazhe. And Josiah was pressed up against Billy, in effect squeezing the five of them together rather snugly.

Harry made sure they were covered, before calling, “Come in!”

The door pushed open, and Jesse entered. He was already dressed, his jacket once again wedged in through his belt at his hip.

“How we doin’ training here?” he asked.

“Uh… shit… think it might be a bit late.”

“It’s after seven.”

Mazhe now let out a sigh, and shifted, letting Billy pull his arm out, and reach up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The others, too, were stirring, hearing Jesse’s voice.

“Think I’ll limit the training this morning. Hope the guys back at the prison can organize things in my absence.”

“The boys’ll have it covered.”

“Come in a minute and close the door so we can get dressed. Have a seat there.” Harry indicated a small table and a few chairs in the corner of the room.

Now Harry and Mazhe were able to face each other.

“Missed me, did you?” Mazhe teased.

But Harry was all serious. “You have no idea, Mazhe. If not for Billy and Josiah, I think I would’ve gone loopy, completely bonkers, lost the plot. It’s that simple.”

The pair kissed.

“When we go back to Andersonville, you’re coming. No way in hell I’ll be separated again.”

The five of them were then getting up, with Josiah wrestling into his trousers, Billy helping out. And, Mazhe was doing the same with Bryce.

Bryce smirked. “Take a picture.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Piss off.”

“So y’all slept together,” said Jesse.

“Yes,” five voices all answered together.

“Uh… yep, that was creepy,” said Bryce.

“Slept was the only thing we did last night,” said Harry. “Yesterday was… beautiful, and scary all at the same time. So to have Mazhe with me here, it…”

“You ain’t gotta explain it.”

At this point, Harry was pulling on his trousers. Mazhe watched him get dressed.

“You aren’t gonna use magic?”

“Could. But ain’t,” Harry answered.

“Where’d you get the uniform?” Bryce wanted to know.

“Bluntly, magic. That's the only answer I can come up with. it's how I found myself. I still didn’t share all of the things that happened this past month.”

“If I’m intrudin’…” Jesse began.

Harry shook his head. “You know most of my business at Andersonville, Jesse. You’ve been around us since I was finally able to form coherent thoughts. There were things I kept out or omitted for time, so they got the gist of what was going on.”

Mazhe only smirked, watching Harry pull on the coat. “Can I say I like it?”

“Oh, I knew that already, Mazhe. You couldn't keep your eyes off Billy and Josiah here since you saw them. Never mind the eye you were giving Jesse here last night.”

Jesse felt the blood rushing to his ears, and Mazhe smirked.

“There it is,” Harry grinned. “I did warn you guys, Mazhe’s a sucker for a man in a uniform.”

Now it was Bryce’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Jesse, is anyone else up?”

“Seen the Lieutenant Commander headin’ in the toilet.”

“Ludvig. He's my security detail, so he'll always be around. And I would expect Justin will be up soon, given… well…”

“Him bein’ your King ‘an all,” Jesse finished.

“He’s my best friend first. Right. So you guys all set? Good. We’d best make an appearance, or it’ll be Ludvig pounding on the door next,” said Harry.

“You could just put a locking charm on the door ‘an we’ll hunker down in here all day,” said Bryce.

“Much as I’d like to… that wouldn’t be productive.”

As Harry expected, breakfast was already out, and Barrett was already enjoying a cup of coffee. And, steps could be heard coming down the ladder, and moments later, Justin stepped off, with Brandon following quickly after.

“So I spoke with the Order of the Magnus,” Brandon informed them. “They figure by ten o'clock at the latest they should have the portal reconfigured… that’s if not sooner. But they've passed on a warning that some of the equipment was damaged yesterday when you guys arrived.

“They said it was an improperly formed portal—”

“Damaged portal,” Harry finished, “There was only a remnant there.”

“Would explain the damage to equipment last night, it was some sort of backlash then,” Justin guessed.

Harry took out his mobile and checked the time. “We won’t have time for much in terms of training this morning. But we have to reconnect. I’m guessing a team was deployed to Virginia?”

“At the crack of dawn,” said Justin.

“Great. Thinking, if we get the portal working and we've got people to spare, let's also investigate that end too.”

“We should be able to spare a few,” Brandon agreed. “Next thing, we do need to contact the government in 1864. So the Order of the Magnus there, and the Prime Minister both, they need to be informed of the danger.”

“As I planned to do, would have been today as it is,” Harry agreed. “For now we'll keep the King—I'm assuming it's a King in their time—we'll keep him out of it. This is likely to get messy as it is.”

“Can see some of the questioning that we're gonna get,” said Ludvig.

“Oh yeah, me too.”

“Justin, are we having a briefing?”

“I’ve already been up to AIC, we’re deferring until after the portal’s reconnected to Andersonville. We’d like to get the Lieutenant here back where he belongs.”

“Of course. I can make sure there are no additional fires to put out since our abrupt departure yesterday, and we can plan on a lunchtime meeting. I’ll return to the ship just before… is it necessary to be in the AIC?”

“Theoretically, no. We could use the conference screens to connect, and have people sit in virtually,” said Ludvig. “Thing is it’s probably better we do it in person.”

“Agreed, for now,” said Justin. “It’ll be bad enough that the Prime Minister and department heads will be attending through video.”

“Better than not at all, sir,” said Brandon.

“So see if I’m understandin’ this,” said Barrett. “This is a ship of some sort.”

“Outside Harry’s chest, yes,” answered Justin, “The remainder of four battleships we had. The other three were destroyed three days ago by our enemy.”

“They turned one of our ships against us,” said Harry. “They used it to attack our cities, attack cities of our allies… it was only because of something Credence did, that they were stopped.”

“Walking through all those corridors… God, she must be gigantic,” said Billy.

“Her official length is seven hundred and sixty-two meters—tweny-five hundred feet,” said Brandon.

This had the historic guests all looking astounded.

“My God…” Josiah breathed.

“She’d be a half-mile long!” said Jesse, also awed. “How’s she float, all that iron she’d be real heavy.”

“She’s not built of iron, Corporal,” answered Ludvig. “Very advanced engineering and construction, lots of very strong materials, and as you can likely imagine, lots of magic.”

“So you’s cheatin’ then,” said Jeremiah.

He hadn’t said a whole lot in the time he’d been aboard, and Harry could easily guess what he was feeling. Hell, he’d been there more than enough times himself!

“Could be seen that way, yes,” said Ludvig. “Thing is, we embrace both magical and mundane—non-magical methods of doing things. Some places, doing things without magic makes more sense. Or in some cases, we absolutely cannot due to equipment sensitivity.”

“Back when we had the theatre in San Francisco,” Harry remembered. “The lab below it needed a surface connection.”

“Perfect example,” said Justin.

Harry once again checked his mobile for the time.

“If we’re just sitting around waiting, let’s go into the VPR and do a brief mental exercise,” Mazhe suggested.

“And I’m booking you to see Healer Chen later today,” said Brandon. “Just the memories you shared with us, Christ… How’s your Occlumency?”

“My…” Harry froze.

“Harry?” Now his mate and his friends both old and new were concerned.

Harry let out a groan of frustration. “Of all the things I did not remember… one of the most useful tools of them all. So many things I could have known about, been aware of… locked away and out of reach. The gods once again shitting on my head, all there is to it.”

“What’s Occlu-uh—” asked Billy.

“Occlumency. It’s an ability I’ve trained, that among other things helps me keep my memory organized.”

“Healer Chen can have a look and do an assessment,” said Brandon, “It’s likely he’ll be able to correct any lingering damage, and restore any missing memories.”

“The other big part of Occlumency, though, is protecting my memories from intrusion. Some witches and wizards have the ability to see what someone is thinking, or see their memories.”

“That’s... scary,” Jeremiah admitted. He received nods from the others.

“’an you’re able to do that, too, I’m guessin’,” said Jesse.

“Yes.”

Josiah quickly came to a realization. “You would’ve knew about the tunnel.” 

“And had I known... you don’t realize what kind of position that would’ve put me in. Putting me in direct conflict with the garrison, having knowledge of an ongoing escape attempt. It would’ve put Jesse in a terrible position, same as Jeremiah, whether they were aware of it or not.

“This is why I was pissed about it. It wasn’t just about the water project, it could’ve led to consequences for the entire prison.”

“If not for you Mr. Stormcrown, the Captain would’ve punished the whole camp, yeah,” said Barrett. “How long was the tunnel bein’ built?”

“They had it started before we got to the prison, Lieutenant,” said Josiah. It made no sense to lie to him. “But men were dying, forty, fifty, sixty men a day, sir. We’re human beings, not vermin.”

“All right, let’s not get heated,” said Brandon. “I’m sure there are plenty of issues, and given Harry’s decided to get involved, that means we’re also involved. Infrastructure and Agriculture will want to do a survey of the site, but we’ll see if we can’t ease the food situation.”

“I’ll also have a word with the Ministry of Health, see if we can’t loan a few doctors and healers to help out,” said Justin.

“Before we go too far and reveal what’s going on to too many people... this needs to remain secret. Given we’re literally forming a link nearly a hundred and fifty years into the past...and I’m not sure how long I’m gonna be there...”

“Promagistrate Act,” said Justin. “Harry, since you are the Promagistrate...”

“The Promagistrate Act is in effect concerning...”

“Portal address E-ACW1864-B,” said Brandon, looking at his mobile.

“And the first was ‘A’,” Harry realized.

“Yes.”

“Just hold on a moment, let me set this up.”

Brandon reached into one of his pockets, and produced a thin aluminum box, which looked to be just a little larger than a letter-sized piece of paper. He opened it, and withdrew a pair of self-inking quills, and set up a pair of parchments. A gesture of his wand had both the quills rise, and stand ready.

“Begin recording. Point of order, Activation of Promagistrate Act, by the Commonwealth Promagistrate. Harry...”

“Right. So, activating the Promagistrate Act, concerning interactions through portal E-ACW1864-A, E-ACW1864-B... and any further portals that may be required; this is in response to an ongoing threat by the Order of the New Dawn, confirmed to be active in the realm represented by the named portal. This remains in effect for an indefinite term.”

“Stop recording,” said Brandon.

“Hope that was... uh... official enough.”

“More than enough, Harry,” said Justin. “Think we’re all learning this legal speak, or official-speak.”

“Long as I don’t have to wear a monkey suit, we’ll get along fine.”

“Harry...”

“What?”

That had Billy smirking, while Brandon filed the pair of parchments away in the clipboard box, shut it, and stowed it away.

“What?”

“Remembering what you said yesterday about the ties here.”

“Oh, the neck ties,” Harry remembered.

“What about ‘em?” Jeremiah asked, absently adjusting his. It was somewhat a bow-tie, but not something one would see worn with a tuxedo. It was a deep crimson, almost black, a strong accent against his tan-coloured coat.

“I was making fun of our modern fashion accessories.”

“Threatened to cut someone’s tie if he saw it... or something like that... might not be remembering right,” said Billy.(1)

Justin let out a snort, and Brandon coughed to cover up a laugh, but Ludvig couldn’t help it, as they could easily imagine the scene.

“What? I mean it, the ties men are expected to wear are just another accessory for an enemy to grab onto and strangle them with.”

Now Harry’s modern friends all lost it, hit with this latest and rather graphic visual.

Justin finally recovered, saying, “Harry, you have a scary mind sometimes.”

“Who me?”

“What’s your ties look like here?” Jeremiah wanted to know.

“Uh... here.”

Brandon quickly pulled up an image on his mobile, and enlarged the device so the man could see it.

“Why they so long?”

“A question seconded,” said Harry, “They look dreadful. Even worse when a man in a suit runs. There’s this thing flapping all over the place.”

Brandon restored the mobile to proper size and put it away. “Harry, you talked to these guys about secrecy?”

“It’s been mentioned. But this is far beyond what I encountered in Capua. No way I can cast a secrecy charm on thousands of people.”

“We know we ain’t supposed to know ‘bout magic,” said Jesse.

“I did cast a secrecy charm on the Colonel and his aide, given he’s only a visitor.”

“We’ll have to do it somehow,” said Ludvig, “We really don’t want heat from MACUSA, and all your activities up to this point, it would be considered a severe breach of Secrecy.”

“Massive Section 13 violation, I know that. And that’s another reason I was upset about the tunnel; a bunch of guys escaped, and some of them knew of my abilities.”

“Lieutenant, how was his... skill set received by your men?”

“Some men are weary of it... thinkin’ most appreciate it,” Barrett answered.

“Curious. The data we have access to indicated southern regions of the United States typically reacted negatively when exposed to magic. It’s not a slight against the people, but given religious beliefs... our intelligence department expected potential problems,” said Brandon.

“Some of the boys had some... concerns,” Jeremiah admitted.

“But Harry’s helpin’, Jeremiah.”

“I know he is. ‘an it’s makin’ it easier to... accept, I’m guessin’. Just don’ turn me into a dog is all.”

“You’re safe from that, I promise,” said Harry. “Poor Mr. Collins and his moron raiders on the other hand.”

“You did threaten to let every dog in the state go at him,” said Josiah.

Harry smirked viciously. “See, that was one regret I had, having to abruptly abandon our incursion into Capua; I wasn’t able to carry out a threat made against a very vicous snake of a woman who caused a lot of misery to a lot of dear friends, and... I daresay, allies.

“So I’ve learned that, when making threats, it’s always best to also demonstrate a small taste of what might happen, just to get my point across. I have the feeling the raiders will be much more quiet from here on out, give us a chance to come up with something more permanent.”

“We can’t assert jurisdiction, Harry.”

“If it’ll mean peace in the stockade, think we could just turn ‘em over, let you folks have ‘em,” said Barrett. “I’ll have a word with Captain Wirz when we return.”

“We’ll have to draw pensieve memories of the attack you witnessed, Harry. And it could be considered splitting hairs with jurisdiction, no matter what,” said Brandon.

“We’ll hold off taking any action against the gang inside Andersonville’s stockade for now,” Justin decided, “Let me have a word with legal experts, see what our standing is, and what your standing is.”

“He is the Promagistrate,” said Mazhe. “If he’s above you, that’s all the jurisdiction he needs... I mean, correct me if I’m wrong.”

Harry shook his head. “No, do the research. Last thing I need is to be compared to some kind of secret police that comes and takes someone away on made-up charges. We do it by the law of the land, or we don’t do it at all.”

“Worse comes to worse, we’ll segregate them into their own area,” said Ludvig, “Infrastructure can help us out there.”

“We’ll worry about that if it becomes necessary,” said Brandon.

Justin rose. “Brandon, I’ll need this also recorded.”

“Sir.”

Brandon withdrew his document box again, and prepared another set of parchments.

“Begin recording,” said Justin, “King’s orders and assignments, June 16, 2008.

“Lieutenant Jarisson, come before me.”

“Sir.”

Ludvig moved to stand before Justin.

“With Commander McAllister being elevated to unit commander, this introduces a hole in our chain of command. Taking into consideration your actions during the events of June 13, We do hereby promote you to Lieutenant Commander, and name you deputy unit commander, effective immediately.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

Those with the right view saw the rank badge on the front of his uniform instantly change to reflect the new rank.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander,” said Harry.

“And thank you sir,” replied Ludvig.

“Lieutenant Commander, you will continue to act as Harry's security detail soon as we're properly reconnected,” Justin ordered.

“By your order.”

“And Harry, we will be assigning an additional agent. Brandon's still reviewing the remaining membership determining a suitable fit, hope to have that settled sooner rather than later.”

Harry looked angry. “Yeah. And as you all know now, guys assigned to me have a tendency to end up dead. Aaron being only the latest!”

“And we need to have a discussion about him,” said Brandon, “Ludvig briefed me on his confession and shared a pensieve memory.”

“No, we don't,” Harry countered, “He did what he thought was right. I don't agree with it, but he was my friend no matter what, just like you are. He called me out on stuff, perhaps in a roundabout way, but still, just doing what he thought was right.”

“It was a breach of national security—the National Secrets Act, the National Security Act, and the Promagistrate Act—all serious crimes.”

“And he's forgiven. Promagistrate's order. His crime will be stricken from the record, and he'll be buried with the same honours as everyone else.”

“Concurred with the Promagistrate,” says Justin, “He was my friend too. Given the nightmare we've all been through, last thing we need is to erode the name of a good man. We need heroes more than we need scapegoats and finger-pointing. End recording.”

Brandon kept his face neutral. No sense in arguing with them. He pressed his wand to the top of the parchments, and the word ‘PA CLASSIFIED’ appeared in red block letters.

It was then his mobile then chirped, and he glanced at the message he’d just received.

“All right, they’re ready for us. Portal’s been reestablished.”

“Think it’s best if everyone stays in the chest while I go through the portal. Ludvig you’re with me,” said Harry, “We’ll do it the same way as we came through yesterday, you wrap your arms around me real tight until we come out the other side.”

“Makes sense,” Ludvig agreed.

“Glad you’re not making a stink about him going along.”

“I’d have you come too, Brandon, but your assignment is much more important now. Protect our King.”

“You know I will.”

“Guess it’s time we get organized. Lieutenant, we promise we’ll get some resources to Andersonville soon as we’re able,” said Justin.

“The help’s appreciated, sir. Harry’s been real good to us,” said Barrett, while Brandon once again packed up the document box and tucked it away.

“That’s how he is. For now, all of you take care.”

Justin was already moving toward the ladder, with Brandon already climbing up. Even on board the ship, the practice was that security would always go first if they had no line-of-sight.

Harry felt Mazhe wrap him in a hug. “Know it’s only gonna be a few minutes, but be careful.”

Harry let out a snort as they parted. “Right. Just cross your fingers and toes this goes even half-smoothly.”

Now, Ludvig was following Justin, and that was the cue for Harry to then follow Ludvig up the ladder and out. Once outside, he collected the chest and stowed it away.

The trip back to the flight deck and the Orb of Magnus was as long as ever, with them travelling what seemed like endless corridors. Naturally, Apparition and port keys were forbidden on board the Ragnar, as it would present a security hole, and given the recent events, security was tighter than it ever was... and with Justin in residence, that was likely going to be the situation for the foreseeable future.

They finally arrived at a larger bulkhead door leading out onto the flight deck, and at the far end, sat the Orb of Magnus and the temporary operations platform set up by the Guardians. To the side, there now stood two portals, swirling an ominous deep blue shade. If anything, it reminded Harry of a summoning orb, something that appeared using any sort of summoning spell in Skyrim. It would make sense, Harry realized, considering the artefact was something from Nirn as it was.

“Promagistrate,” said Evander, as they approached. “We’re certain the portal’s holding, but we’ll restrict the comings and goings for now.”

“You guys know more about this than I do.”

Only now did Harry notice a strip of duct tape on the floor in front of each portal, and now he took note of the other address: N-SK4E203-B.

“The letter at the end is like a version number,” Harry guessed.

“Exactly. N indicates a planet location if different, the letters after are for description, followed by a date, and the last letter, as you guessed, is the version.”

“Harry, you’d best get going,” said Justin.

“Yeah. The Lieutenant will want to get home, and I know Jeremiah’s not all that comfortable being... well... among all this. And I know how he feels. Ludvig...”

They both approached the portal, with Ludvig getting close.

“Be careful, sir,” said one of the technicians.

“I do my best.”

“And you get in over your head, you call us! The mobiles should work now the portal’s functioning,” said Justin.

“Count on it. One last thing. Contact Bill Weasley. I know he’s likely still planning his honeymoon, but I’d like to have the portal site checked by an expert for curses, wards or other anomalies.”

“Good thinking. I’ll call him soon as we’re back upstairs,” said Brandon, “He knows me.”

“All right, we’re off. We’ll be in touch.”

Ludvig wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, and the pair of them passed through the portal.

* * *

Compared to the rather rough traversal of the connection the previous day, it was anti-climatic. They appeared on the road, though, thankfully, it seemed somewhat cooler than it had been the previous afternoon.

Ludvig looked around a moment, before fetching a pair of binoculars from one of his pouches.

“This is nuts,” he commented, as he zoomed in on the stockade wall. He could see the guards up on one of the towers, and the pair of them were watching back.

“It was worse when we got here. Gonna set down the chest so the others can come out.”

“We're safe?”

“Yeah.” Harry gave a wave to the guards, and through his binoculars, Ludvig could see the pair wave back.

“They're really friendly to you?”

“They warmed up to me pretty quick. The Captain likes my coin, I think. Gonna produce my chest.”

Harry did as he warned, and wrenched the lid open. “Guys! We’re back, c’mon up!”

Only moments after, Jesse was scrambling up the ladder, with Mazhe following close behind. Harry stood back, so they could get out.

“Lieutenant wanted me up first.”

Harry only nodded in understanding. Just like with Justin, the senior officer sent the junior up first for safety. And as others filed out, Jeremiah was the last up, looking relieved as he saw the familiar surroundings.

“Welcome home guys,” said Harry.

That only earned a grunt from Barrett, but Harry could easily—and now literally know what he was feeling. Harry had been in his shoes on several occasions up to this point!

“Captain’ll wanna know we’s back,” said Barrett.

“Concurred. I’ll share a bit more of my wealth should it be necessary.”

Ludvig gave a shrug. “It’s your show, sir.”

They started off down the road, with Mazhe once again taking Harry’s hand. They didn’t get far, however, when Harry felt the most peculiar sensation run down him before—

“What the hell?!”

“Harry? Oh. Yeah, felt that.” Ludvig produced his wand, with Harry quickly letting go of Mazhe’s hand to follow suit.

“Look at that, would you,” said Jesse, pointing south. And Harry could see it: A shimmer of light was blazing blazing due south, and a high band of cloud had just zipped across the sky at incredible speed.

“Get a picture of that, Ludvig.”

Ludvig pulled out his mobile, but found it had switched off, and attempts to turn it back on proved to be useless. “Back to the portal—”

They all turned around, to find the portal was shimmering several colours. “Scratch that. Order of the Magnus said interacting with a glitching portal could be... messy.”

“We jus’ keep goin’,” said Jeremiah, “Anythin’ you can do ‘bout it?”

Harry knew Jeremiah was right. Best to just keep going, since the Order of the Magnus likely knew it was glitching, too. He stowed his wand away.

“Yeah, he’s right. C’mon, down to the garrison.”

As they drew closer to the garrison encampment, they most certainly drew attention. Given the additional people in Harry’s group now, including the particularly scary-looking soldier in their midst. Ludvig had gone with his black uniform and full body armour.

Wirz was waiting for them outside the commander's quarters. Those of rank gave a salute, which was returned. The man looked curious, if anything.

“Hopin’ you have an explanation, Mr. Stormcrown.”

“Encountered a problem investigating an anomaly yesterday, Captain. We reconnected with my own world. Captain, I introduce Lieutenant Commander Ludvig Jarisson, His Majesty's Special Operations Unit. He's personal security and will be in my company from here on out. My partners, Mazhe and Bryce. Guys, I introduce Captain Henry Wirz, the installation’s commander.”

Harry waited for the handshakes to finish. It was a little awkward considering the Captain’s arm injury, his right arm was still in a sling.

“Any issues overnight that I need to look after personally?”

He flicked his eyes toward the stocks, where Collins and his cohorts were still locked up.

“Nothing I was made aware of.”

“Good. Though we've got a much better solution in store for Collins and his animals. And, we'll solve the matter of food supply at the same time.”

“That so?” The captain immediately looked interested.

“Yeah. We'll be employing similar tech here as we do in our cities. Ludvig, what's the population of Bthalft now?”

“About six million, sir.

“I know the city's pretty self-sufficient. So... our tech here, we'll easily cover the population.”

Wirz looked impressed. “Might be able to help our troops if there's extra.”

“Technically we shouldn't be, but... we'll see what we can do,” Ludvig promised. “Soldiers shouldn't be going hungry in the field.”

“Let's just worry about the people here initially,” said Harry. “If anything, we need to be ready in the event other cities have to be evacuated.”

“Harry, we're already covering that in Bthalft.”

“Assuming you're talking about your own world,” said Wirz.

“He is, sir,” said Barrett, “Yesterday, I seen things, and heard things, and none of it's setting right with me, no sir.”

“I'm sorry it was so unsettling,” Harry apologized, “But now you know what we're going through, the kind of fight we're in. Now our job is to keep that fight from coming here.”

“We'll still need to investigate the portal, it was malfunctioning after we came through it,” says Ludvig. “Once it's confirmed to be functional, we'll get some extra guys here for support. I'll make sure the majority of them carry wands so it'll be a little more evenly-matched if our enemy engages us here.”

“When, Ludvig. It’s a matter of when, not if,” Harry corrected him. “I’ve already confirmed they’re here, the dead agents discovered outside of Atlanta.”

“Why would they hunt and attack a boy, is what I want to know,” said Barrett.

“When I was just over a year old, a dark wizard attacked my parents, because of a prophecy. It said their child would have the power to defeat him. So the wizard killed both of them, before attacking me. Now... there's a spell called the killing curse, and it does exactly that. It's what he used on my parents, and then... he used it on me.” 

Harry let out a huff, pulling off his cap, and pushing the hair off his forehead, revealing the now faded lightning-bolt scar. “Whatever my parents did... caused the spell to backfire on the dark wizard, and left me with this. Far worse, it left a remnant, a part of the wizard's soul, in that scar. We were bound by fate to fight each other, this according to a prophecy.

“The Commonwealth made me into the man I am because of that prophecy, and it was because of the Commonwealth that... two years ago now—”

“Two years ago, Harry,” Mazhe reminded him.

“I sent the dark wizard to a place from where he can never return. My destiny, my fight with him has been resolved, but my fate? I don't know the answer to that. But to fight, it's what I was meant to do. Because his followers, they picked up right where he left off... perhaps far more terrifying than Voldemort ever was. They've done things Voldemort...”

He sighed again, replacing his hat. “Spewing the words of his messenger. No fuck him. Fuck him and his pathetic animals he calls followers.”

Mazhe wrapped him in a hug. “Take a breath. Just breathe, Harry.”

Wirz questioned, “You said he left a piece of his soul in you...”

“How is it possible? A question best not answered, Captain,” said Ludvig, “It's considered an abomination by pretty much the entire magical community, and only very dark witches and wizards attempt such a thing. And there have only been a few known cases. It violates the laws of nature rather spectacularly. Death's unavoidable and trying to circumvent it comes with some pretty nasty side effects, as Voldemort found out.”

“Going completely off his nut, yeah,” said Harry. “As to the fragment left in my scar... it was destroyed... by Voldemort himself. It died in place of me when struck by the killing curse... and I still wonder if he knew. Not that it matters. The bastard's gone.”

“So this is the situation,” said Ludvig, pulling the meeting back on track, “Given Harry's somewhat invested here, we'll be loaning a few men to help out with matters. Hopefully this afternoon sometime, once we figure out what's wrong with our connection. We'll try to get—”

Ludvig was studying the shelter erected over the stocks. “Your work, Harry?”

“Yeah. You saw the severe weather we got here just under a week ago.”

“We'll make something more permanent. And though the Commonwealth doesn't actively use such means as a punishment—”

“It's not illegal, Ludvig.”

“No, wasn't going to say that. But I think we can come up with alternate ways of keeping discipline.”

Now Harry smirked. “As Mr. Collins has already found out. But with the addition of our... food production... we can put people to work in there. Guys—my new guys that is... what's the second most pressing matter here?”

“Shelter, has to be shelter,” Josiah answered. That earned a firm nod from Billy.

“Then that's what we'll deal with next.”

“We'll get a team down from Arcane Sciences. They know a few things about pocket dimensions. Actually, scratch that, the team from Agriculture will be able to help there too. Captain, I hope it doesn't feel like we're intruding, but this is a mess and you have to agree, we can do better.”

“We lack the resources, Lieutenant Commander,” answered Wirz, “My men try, they do.”

“Let us take care of it and help you guys out.”

They left Barrett with Captain Wirz, and crossed the open grassy field to the south gate. It was pulled open without Harry having to ask, and they stepped into the vestibule. Ludvig was impressed by the friendly reception they were receiving, considering there were two Union soldiers in their midst, never mind the fact Harry was also dressed as one, additionally considering Billy had an MP-5 slung over his shoulder.

Harry could easily guess the question, as the inner door was opened letting them into the stockade. “Many of these guys have been training with me. You saw some of my memories. And I think some of them are more scared of me than they are of the guys inside here. I told you before, I have a friendly working relationship with both the guys inside, and outside the stockade.”

“You fixing the water yesterday bought you lots of credit, Harry,” said Jesse.

“Yep, know that. C'mon, let's get up to the outpost. The guys pretty much know to leave it alone.”

“You built that too, I guess,” Mazhe said. Even from the gate, the built up structure near the centre of the grounds was hard to miss.

“Over time, yeah. Most of the beds are vacant as of late, but it is what it is. Still no signal?” Harry watched as Ludvig fiddled with his mobile again.

“None.”

“C'mon, up on the roof so I can get a look at the portal.”

It still took them some time to reach the outpost, as many of the prisoners were quick to welcome Harry back, glad to see he was well. After all, he’d disappeared rather abruptly the previous afternoon.

Arriving at the outpost, they found both Martin and Seth waiting.

“Harry. Thank God,” said Martin. “What happened? Where’d these guys come from?”

“I reconnected with my present, at least briefly. Martin, Seth... my partners Mazhe and Bryce, and my personal security, Lieutenant Commander Ludvig Jarisson.”

At that, both Martin and Seth offered a salute. “Sir.”

“At ease, guys. If you’re friends of Harry’s...” said Ludvig.

“They’ve all looked after me in one way or another. You saw in the memories, Ludvig. Same as Jesse and Jeremiah here.”

“The training this morning was... weird without you around,” said Seth.

Harry was surprised. “You guys ran training?”

“The Sergeants kept it organized; we ran to the river and back, much of our usual route,” said Martin.

“That’s awesome. Glad to see that can continue to work even if I’m not here.”

“Think both sides realize it’s a good thing,” said Josiah.

The upper deck of the outpost was exactly as they’d left it the previous afternoon. Harry once again pulled out his binoculars, to look toward the northwest. The portal was still shimmering and pulsing in a variety of colours.

“Connection’s still buggered. Think it’s doing the same thing back on the Ragnar?”

“Yeah. I'd think it would affect the connection through and through,” Ludvig guessed. He was looking around. “The ramshackle construction in the corner there—”

“The raiders' compound or whatever you want to call it. I still plan on conducting a raid of my own, reclaim the things they've stolen from the prisoners in here. Just not sure what to do with it all once collected. How would they identify things? And how many are now gone?”

“Wait for the portal to be fixed and we'll have some options,” said Ludvig.

“Hey Harry. Just noticed something,” said Josiah.

“That is?”

“We ain't roasting today.”

“Now this is true. Think we passed forty degrees for three weeks straight here, and certain it pushed near fifty on at least one of those.”

Martin looked confused, and so did most of the others not in the know. “Fifty? That would be cold.”

“Oh. Uh...over a hundred and twenty degrees on the old scale,” Ludvig clarified. “Forty would be around a hundred, 'least I think. No matter what, yeah, that's pretty warm. We're not meant to be in that kind of heat for long.”

“Like I said, we spiked at a hundred dead a day at one point. No water combined with heat-related illnesses, it wasn't fun—and I really wish they wouldn't do that.”

Harry was still looking through his binoculars, watching guys wrestling in the lake.

“Let 'em be, Harry, just blowing off steam. At least the water's not dangerous to be in now.”

“All right, Billy... I guess...” and he caught the guy smirking. “Uh. Right then. Of course, I _could_ show Mazhe a memory of what we were doing nearly a week ago, he might find it entertaining. Now whether or not he'd join us or not... I mean, it was a great snog and all...”

“Harry!”

“What?” Harry grinned, looking innocent.

“You’re cheating on him already?” Bryce teased.

“But he cheated on me with you, so we’re even,” Harry smirked, and then was startled, as Mazhe seized him about the waist, and they locked lips.

They broke apart, and Mazhe smirked again. “You still belong to me, Harry.”

“You guys are insufferable sometimes,” said Ludvig.

“What? Plenty of love to go around,” Mazhe smirked, and now Bryce was on the receiving end of a proper snogging thanks to the tall ginger. Billy and Josiah, meanwhile, took up one of the chairs, although somewhat awkwardly, considering the chair really wasn’t meant for two people.

But Harry simply flicked a hand in their direction, converting the chair into a serviceable couch to accommodate the pair of them.

“We have this number up here, I’m gonna have to make it bigger.”

Mazhe and Bryce finally came up for air, and Mazhe quipped, “Well, we seem to make everything else bigger...”

Most of the guys missed the implication, but both Bryce and Ludvig cleared their throats, while Jesse smirked.

Ludvig, meanwhile, had pulled out his own pair of binoculars to look at the stream-come-lake, and the pipe Harry had installed.

“What’s the diameter of the pipe, fifty centimetres?”

“No, about thirty. I just went on a guess, don't think I did too badly. The guys can grab water when they need it, and the creek's now a small lake, though it keeps moving pretty well.”

“The soldiers should be kept out of it overnight,” said Ludvig, “Give the water a chance to completely cycle out and replenish.”

“Didn't think of that, but... it would mean more manpower.”

“We'd just need to talk to the Sergeants," said Martin, “Wouldn't be that hard.”

“Where they using the bathroom?”

“The east end, where the water goes out,” Harry answered. “I've asked the guards to fire a warning shot at someone doing it elsewhere in the lake.”

“Nothing says motivation like being shot in the ass,” Mazhe smirked, but Harry whacked him across the chest.

“That could be considered cruel, Harry.”

“Better than them continue to contaminate the water... I did stress a warning shot rather than kill. Still amazes me how there are some who insist on drinking from the lake rather than going over to the pipe. It's not as bad as it was, but the lake's still not safe to drink.”

“So we still have a hygiene issue,” said Ludvig.

“Yes. But not as critical as the shelter issue. Again, we had torrential rain about a week ago, guys were literally wallowing around in shallow pools in their tents. Still haven't heard if there were any deaths from it, wouldn't be surprised.”

“And we'll settle all those things,” Ludvig promised. “Harry, you're doing a great thing here. This place... it was notorious, one of the worst POW camps in history. So us being here, the government's gonna help, no matter what.”

“Guess that's the next thing we should think about: contacting Trevelyan. They do need to know about the danger OND poses. Both to here, and to the Commonwealth,” Harry decided.

“We're held up until our mobiles start working again.”

“Fair enough. Uh... let's go back downstairs, there's more seats. I made the shelter somewhat comfortable not knowing how long I was going to be here.”

* * *

June 17, 2008

harry was annoyed to find Brandon and Justin had entered the chest that morning when they were getting ready for the morning routine. As had become common, Lieutenant Barrett was also present, already enjoying a coffee. Two others were also present: Bill Weasley, and a fair-skinned, dark-haired man who had to be the shortest person there, excluding Dobby. He was dressed in black combat fatigues, and wore a dark baseball cap. He had a very thin beard, perhaps a week’s growth at most.

“Bill. Glad you could make it,” said Harry, by way of greeting.

“Justin sort of explained what you needed—”

“I’m expanding to include the entire site, I think. OND was here before I got here, they had time to set up an ambush, what’s to say they didn’t do other things?”

“You tried Apparating here?”

“Yeah. No trouble. Nor with port keys,” said Harry.

“I’ll still run a scan,” said Bill.

“So, uh... you’ve already met the Lieutenant here, I’m guessing. But this is Billy, Josiah, Jesse, Jeremiah, Martin, and Seth; they’ve been great friends, helped me loads since I got here over a month ago. Guys, this is Bill Weasley. He just got married five days ago.”

That resulted in well wishes and congratulations, as well as a round of handshakes.

Brandon stood beside the vertically-challenged man. “Harry, this is Lieutenant Simon Gibson. He’ll be joining Ludvig as your protection detail from here on out. Lieutenant, Harry Stormcrown and his partners, Mazhe and Bryce.”

“Good to meet you,” said Simon, as they shook hands.

“Has Brandon shared the sitrep with you?”

Simon looked confused, and Brandon could easily guess why. “We’re all on a first-name basis here.”

“Protocol—” Simon began to protest.

“Can bite my ass,” Harry interrupted him. “Protocol gets in the way of things sometimes, it’s a layer of dragon shit we really don’t need when we’re time-pressed. We know our titles, our roles, we leave it at that. Long’s you can trust the man beside you at the end of the day, that’s all that counts.”

“So as you can see, we did get the portal sorted out,” said Brandon. “Both the Ministry of Infrastructure and the Ministry of Agriculture will be sending a team along once Mr. Weasley finishes his probe of the site.”

“Should only take a couple of hours,” said Bill, “So likely mid-morning, lunch time at the latest.”

“Brilliant. Then that leaves us able to run the training program this morning.”

“As much as I’d love to come join you, it’s probably best I don’t,” said Justin.

“We can borrow the VPR and do our own,” said Brandon, “And we do need to be close in the event something comes up.” He flicked his eyes up to the currently blank LCD monitor which had been hung on the wall at one end of the dining room.

“Agreed,” said Justin. “Beside the fact, a few people were starting to annoy me with unimportant nonsense. It's not kindergarten, nor am I the nanny.”

“Oh, uh... wow. Okay,” said Harry, as he very quickly understood where his friend was at.

“Christ sake, worse than herding cats.”

That earned a laugh out of more than a few people in the room.

The morning exercise ran exactly as it had in the past, with dozens of men from both sides of the stockade wall joining in, much to the amazement of the SOU. Prisoners and guards participating with no friction between them... it was unbelievable.

The routine took them down to the water, where Harry got a look at the magical pump, and made sure there was nothing obstructing the intake; Harry’s old friends also got a good look at how it was rigged, though there wasn’t a whole lot to see: just a near-whirlpool of water around a pipe pointed straight down into the water, surrounded by a large box with screening on it.

The routine was over and the prisoners were being escorted back into the stockade, when Harry’s mobile rang. He retrieved it and answered the call.

“Promagistrate.”

“ _Harry. Think I have something. Look behind you, I’m on the road leading back to the train station._ ”

Harry turned around, and sure enough, he could see Bill and a few others. Looked like a couple of men from the garrison had followed, likely curious to see what he was doing.

“On my way.” Harry disconnected the call. “C’mon, Bill’s found something.”

“You know that’s gonna be confusing,” said Billy, as they set off.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You have no idea. But he’s not around that much. His family though... count on meeting them, they’re good as gold, think their mum wanted to adopt me.”

“Think she wants to adopt everyone’s kids, Harry,” said Mazhe.

“Oh yeah. Both of Tommy’s nieces, Modesty—Credence’s sister, they’re all being fostered by the Weasleys.”

The spot in question was just a little west of the fork in the road which ran parallel to the stockade wall. The second road ran west to the train station. Bill was casting a charm on the ground as they approached.

“Got a strong magical signature here, I’m pretty sure we’re dealing with a ward stone. Set fairly recently based on my basic detection spells. You have any trouble Apparating or using port keys?”

“No. Like I said this morning, no difficulty with either. And really, the only anomaly was the strange sensation I felt the day before yesterday—that’s what had me investigate the portal site. And there was the strange sensation I felt when we came back through the portal yesterday morning. Both Ludvig and I felt it,” said Harry.

“All right. What did the sensation feel like?”

“Both times, like a strong chill running down your spine.”

Bill hummed. “Sounds like something breaking down... part of the ward collapsed the day before yesterday. It likely caused a mild magical backlash of a sort.”

Now some of the men were looking at each other.

“We felt somethin’ real odd day before yesterday,” said one.

“Definitely a magical backlash,” said Bill. “Right. So, detecting a disillusionment charm, they tried to hide it.”

Harry now produced his wand, and cast detection spells of his own. “Looks like it’s unravelling, breaking down.”

“What if it was done on purpose?” Mazhe suggested, “They wanted us to find it. If Harry’s been here since the beginning of Midyear—June, I mean...”

“Can’t fault the logic,” said Ludvig. He glanced at Harry’s new companions. “Something we need to think about... if Mr. Harper, Mr. Wood, Corporal Day and Corporal Morgan are joining us, they need appropriate equipment. Same as these two.” He gestured toward Martin and Seth.

“Now that we're properly connected, we'll look after that later, maybe after dinner,” said Harry.

“For now...” Ludvig reached into one of many pockets on his utility vest, producing two pistols. Harry guessed this was likely where he had his pouch.

“Simon, your spare pistol... give that to Jesse here.”

“Sir.” Simon reached into one of his pockets, and produced the weapon as asked.

“We'll need them back once we're clear here,” said Ludvig, “But we'll get you proper equipment later. Right now... everyone be on guard, no clue what's gonna happen when we dig this thing up... could be booby-trapped, it could have an alarm ward...”

“Combination,” Bill tossed out.

Harry glanced over at the gate, noticing Barrett was heading toward them. He beckoned for him to hurry, and a minute later, he joined them. He scowled, seeing Billy and Josiah were then armed with pistols.

“What's going on?”

“Need the garrison put on alert,” said Harry, “The enemy's put down something called a ward, we're about to dig it up and bust it. We don't know what it'll do when attacked, it could draw the terrorists here to have another crack at me.”

“You can't bust it elsewhere?”

“No sir,” said Bill. “Just meddling with it as we've done, if they've put any sort of detection spell on it, they'll know about it.”

“Wait a minute or two, we'll get 'yas some support,” said Barrett. “Corporal, with me.”

“Sir.” Jesse gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze, and he hurried off with the Lieutenant back toward the officer’s quarters. They were at a quick jog, and as soon as they were in range, Harry could hear Barrett shouting out orders, with Jesse backing him up. And, just like that, the entire garrison sprang to life, with men seizing up rifles.

“Bloody hell, he's mobilizing the whole garrison.”

Ludvig, too, was surprised at the action. After all, Harry was dressed as a Union soldier, supposed to be locked up inside the stockade, rather than giving orders.

“There was an alarm on it, Harry,” Bill warned, “Did you touch this at all?”

“No. Only aware of it when you called me a few minutes ago.”

“Did you run any sort of probe or scan?”

“Looking for traces of Credence, I did that pretty frequently,” Harry answered. “And in the past while, I haven’t exactly been secretive with my abilities.” He gestured toward the stocks, where Collins and his cohorts were still locked up.

“Shit. Someone put a barrier or some sort over the shelter in case we’re attacked.”

“Got it,” said Ludvig. He slashed his wand at the shelter which covered the stocks, and it shimmered a brilliant yellow a moment. “It won’t hold should they hit us with anything substantial. When the Lieutenant returns, have him send a detail to free the prisoners from the stocks and take them back inside.”

Harry frowned, but had to agree. Much as he hated Collins and the rest of the men locked in the stocks, they were being punished, not sentenced to death—as much as they might deserve it. No, best not leave potential victims.

Bill, meanwhile, paused his probes. “They've been aware of your presence likely from the start.”

Harry huffs. “Yeah. That's likely. What are they waiting for, then?”

“When they get here, Harry, I'm gonna need your help. Rest of you give us some space, I don't know what we're gonna find when we start digging,” Bill warned.

“Need you guys watching in all directions, they could come from anywhere,” said Ludvig. "And Harry, you realize, we're gonna have a mass exposure to magic if they actually attack.”

“We'll burn that bridge when we cross it.”

Dozens of men were then hurrying toward the gathering, with Barrett and Jesse in the lead. Harry waited for them to get close enough, then held up a hand. “No closer, that's good there. They locked and loaded?”

“Load!”

It was fascinating for those who've not seen it, as the men were quickly reloading their rifles, a process involving several steps, taking between 18-20 seconds, depending on the practice.

“All right, Mr. Weasley, your show,” said Ludvig, who had now produced his MP-5 and slung it over his shoulder. Simon had done the same thing.

“Lieutenant, my guys here suggest we move the men locked in the stocks back inside the stockade for now, in case we’re actually attacked,” said Harry.

Barrett seemed to think a moment, but Harry pressed, “They’re being punished, not sentenced to death. If OND attacks, that’s what will happen.”

Barrett pointed to another Corporal in the back. “Form a detail, let the prisoners down ‘an get ‘em inside.”

“We’ll lock them back up once we’re clear,” said Harry. “They still have four days to serve.”

“We’ll sit on ‘em, sir,” said the Corporal.

Bill got to work, vanishing the layers of gravel first, then the layers of soil, creating a neat pile off to the side of the road as he worked.

“You could’ve done that diggin’ the ditch for the pipe,” said Martin.

“Could’ve. But over a mile of pipe... I would’ve collapsed of magical exhaustion long before. I had lots of able hands around. Like I told you before, I’m one man, and though I’m pretty strong magic-wise, there are limits.”

Another distraction came in the form of a cavalry unit arriving on scene, led by another Lieutenant. Harry had seen them practicing drills, but up to this point, hadn’t had much interaction with them beyond them joining him for his morning routine.

“Harry, look there,” said Jesse, pointing toward the earthworks which outlined the garrison.

Harry could see the artillery units also set up, and could easily guess: they were ready should they be needed.

Harry had seen the guns up close on a few occasions, and had also heard them during their drills—

He felt an odd sensation wash over him.

“Balls. Tripped an alarm ward... Hoping that wouldn't happen,” Bill remarked.

“Eyes on the sky, guys, they could come from anywhere. Harry, we need a company of marines from the Ragnar,” said Ludvig.

“It's a go.”

“Sir.”

Ludvig was already passing the prepared message through his mobile. “I'm instructing part of the company take to the air soon as they join us. Lieutenant Barrett, have some of your men facing away from us just to cover our backside.”

“Sir.”

While Barrett got some of his men organized as requested, Harry turned to his companions.

“Guys, I mean it. Wits about you, OND plays for keeps. Nothing soft, no prisoners. We kill, make your shots count.”

“Ain’t our first barn dance, Harry,” said Josiah.

“’an it ain’t ours either,” said Jeremiah.

“Did a good job of covering it up,” Bill noted, as he continued to remove layers, “No evidence the soil was disturbed... but there's definitely something here.”

“How far down?” Mazhe questioned.

“My guess, about ten feet.”

As they reached about half-way down to Bill’s estimate, two companies of marines from the Ragnar joined them. They were fully geared up, wearing camouflage combat uniforms, body armour, helmets, goggles, and they were armed with standard-issue MP-5 rifles. The men formed up from the garrison were all looking in awe at this futuristic fighting force.

“First company, mount up!” came the order, and swiftly, broomsticks were being produced, and men were taking to the air, to quickly form a line. This had the cavalry unit also watching in awe. It was blatant sorcery, never mind the incredible future technology being put on display! Harry saw Jesse watching the unit also astounded by the idea, and made a mental note to take the guy for a flight in the near future.

“Getting close,” Bill warned. He was then 7 feet down. And Harry knew it, he could feel it. There was definitely something buried there, lots of magic.

“Have them at the ready.”

“Ready stance!” Harry called up, and Ludvig relayed the call, resulting in both companies of marines instantly having their weapons at the ready. Barrett took the cue from the Commonwealth units.

“Make ready!”

Out of line of sight, Harry could still hear it as weapons were being brought to bear. At what, for now, no one knew.

Finally, the object was uncovered. To Harry, it looked like a small boulder, nondescript, uninteresting. But Bill was casting detection spells on it.

“No traps that I can detect. Interesting. There was an Anti-Apparation ward. Looks like the whole thing's mostly broken down. Would explain why you were able to get back to the Ragnar,” Bill said.

“Backs up my theory that they wanted us to find it,” said Mazhe, peering from the top.

“Sir, lets have the garrison move back toward the stockade,” Simon suggested.

Ludvig waved him off. “No, they're fine where they are.”

“Hold a second. Harry, you feel that?” Mazhe asked.

“Yeah. Just... it might... it might be Credence.”

“Your friend,” Simon remembered.

“Except that, it's not Credence at the moment, but his Obscurus. I think it's taken him over. If it's him... no aggressive moves, if we can get him calmed down enough, the Obscurus will regress.”

“It's your show, sir,” said Simon, “I'm new here.”

“Good, good. Aaron didn't take long to learn the ropes, either.”

“The guy you were talking about earlier,” Billy remembered.

“Yes. He was SOU, like these guys, but... he was a dear friend, too. Took an ultimately lethal curse that could've killed one of us instead. He'll be remembered with honour.”

“Merlin's beard!” Bill exclaimed, and the stone was banished toward the trees to the west before—

_BOOOM_. It was an explosion of busted trees and soil. That coincided with a dark shape seeming to materialize from the south, to then attack the site of the blast, and there came a terrible scream, as spell fire lit up the wrecked woods.

“Open fire, open fire!” Ludvig bellowed, and the woods was lit up with spell fire and gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Andersonville receives some unwanted visitors. Warning: character death._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Yeah, you knew this was coming, right? OND was there, Harry confirmed it. So here we go, magic vs magic, with a bit of old-fashioned non-magical tactics and weaponry thrown in just to make it interesting. Wonder how insulted OND would be should some of their members be felled by canister round?_
> 
> _(1) So after writing this, I got to thinking, ‘Is this a thing?’ And of course, Google showed me that yes, this is a thing. Richard Branson (you know, billionaire English man who owns Virgin among other things) has a habit of doing this. Had a good laugh reading about it!_


	13. The Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _OND calls at Andersonville; Harry and his companions encounter an old friend… and Mazhe does something that may have catastrophic results in the future... Warning: Violence, coarse language, mature subject matter, and character death._

# 13\. THE SLAP

## June, 2008 / July, 1864

> “If war's first victim is truth, its second is clerical efficiency.”  
> 

_\- David Mitchell_

There was no time for Harry to admire the precision of the garrison’s companies and their lethal volley. He’d already been hauled out of the hole by Billy and Jesse, while Mazhe and Bryce helped Bill out—it was nearly ten feet deep, after all.

From there, they stormed toward the woods, a variety of guns and wands—or in Harry’s case, a frosty orb spinning in both hands, waiting to be unleashed.

“Want one of these fuckers alive,” Harry spat, “Find out what they're really up to!” 

He let a pair of ice spikes fly, but both missed—one crashed into a tree leaving a frosty impact on the bark, the other going wide and impacting something further into the underbrush.

The marine unit airborne was also raining spellfire and gunfire down on the woods, but an answer came in the form of green magic, instantly felling two riders, the brooms lazily floating back toward the ground, now absent their pilots. Jesse was still in the back of the group, and seeing the vacant broom floating nearby, didn’t hesitate, leaping aboard. He’d seen the others, it looked simple enough… and like a shot, he was gone, barreling toward the woods at a break-neck pace. Barrett had seen him, but between his shock and the speed he’d taken off… no, there was no chance to get a word in.

The mounted company reorganized, to form a line from the north gate down to the garrison encampment. Their primary concern was to keep the enemy away from the stockade and the garrison proper. They’d seen Jesse take off on one of the downed brooms, but there was no time to really think of that for now. The enemies in the woods—

What seemed like five dozen black-cloaked enemies materialized in several clumps on the road coming from town. That coincided with a noisy splintering of wood, as a dark mass exploded out of the trees, and along with it, a horrible shriek.

Harry and his companions, meanwhile, had stormed into the woods, unleashing a lethal combination of spells and gunfire, and shocking for Harry’s new friends—

“Yol… TOOR SHUUUL!”

It was a clap of thunder, as a terrifying plume of fire erupted from Mazhe. It was an instant inferno, and they could hear shrieks as perhaps a half dozen dark shapes were then running and flailing about completely engulfed in fire.

“Hope they like it hot,” Mazhe growled, but they were all forced to take cover, as green, red, and purple bolts of magic came flying through the fire.

“Look out,” Ludvig warned, and from their prone position, both he and Simon lobbed a pair of objects at the advancing enemy and...

 _BOOOM_. A pair of explosions rocked the woods. It meant a violent end for more of the enemy, but they once again answered back with lethal magic, cracking and splintering of wood could be heard with the impacts.

“Mazhe… this fire’s choking us, put it out!”

“Not sure if I can—” Mazhe unleashed a pair of shock spells at a dark-cloaked shape that was getting too close.

“Everyone back up! Retreat!” Ludvig shouted, and that had everyone turn around back they way they’d come in. The fire had really taken hold, with both the canopy and the forest floor being nothing more than dry tinder.

It was then a single broom rocketed through the trees. It was relatively stable, but by no means perfect, but Jesse was letting the enemy have it, then blasting back up above the tree line.

“Bloody hell…” said Harry, “He’s nuts.”

“Like someone else I know,” said Mazhe, as they made their retreat, “C’mon, keep your mind here.”

Jesse reappeared again, this time to take out a shadow lurking to the west. The dark shape collapsed in a heap, felled by silent bullets.

“The kid’s good, have to say that much, sir,” said Simon.

“ _Avada—_ ”

The wizard had no chance to finish, as Jeremiah pumped a dozen bullets into the man’s torso; he collapsed to the ground, expiring seconds after.

“Where’d he come from?”

“Must have Apparated,” said Ludvig, “All this noise we won’t hear them. Keep your eyes open.”

“We seen Harry do it,” said Martin.

It was then a half dozen brooms blasted down through the canopy, to lay fire on the enemy. Harry’s group stopped their retreat, adding their own pressure. It kept them busy, meaning it would be more difficult for them to cast unforgivable spells. But they still had to keep on their toes; the fire was rapidly spreading through the dry woods.

“Thinkin’ using my fire Shout wasn’t the brightest idea, Harry,” Mazhe admitted, as he launched yet another shock spell toward the hidden enemy.

“Not the dumbest idea either—”

“Merlin! Harry—” Bill couldn’t finish, as there came a deafening blast.

* * *

Harry slowly came to, his ears still ringing, though the sounds of battle were slowly coming back into focus. He was seeing double… not a good sign.

“Harry?”

“M-mazhe?”

“N-no.... think... think he's over there.” Harry didn’t know who the speaker was, his head still feeling out of sorts. There came another noisy explosion, which only further aggravated his pounding head.

“Harry?”

“Bryce?”

“Yeah. We got wrecked, man. Billy? You all right?”

“Arm ain't working, hurts like hell, got a few cuts.”

Harry focused on the face leaning over him. “Let me see.”

Billy held out his arm, and Harry touched a finger to it. “ _Episkey._ ”

Billy let out a hiss, feeling the bone knit back together, and it was as if the injury never happened. He flopped down beside Harry, and pulled him close. 

“Mazhe?” Harry tried again. Still no answer. His vision was clearing, and somehow, they had been blown out onto the road leading back into town.

There came another noisy crash from behind them, and a dark cloud of energy suddenly burst from it, but Harry had trouble following it.

“What the hell is that?” Billy questioned, alarmed.

“Credence,” said Bryce, softly. “His… alternate form. Harry… he’s told you about him, no?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Harry?”

“I’m just… just give me a bit… think we’re out of the fight.”

“Oh, Harry, my dear boy, you were out of the fight a long time ago.”

Harry forced himself to lift his head up to see, as Dumbledore materialized a short distance away. And now he could see, all of his companions were in no shape to fight. The old man still looked somewhat like he did, though his wardrobe had changed. He wore a dark robe.

“So. You just couldn't stay dead, old man. Your reappearance amongst the living only proves just how dark you really are.”

“I expected to run into this slight inconvenience,” Dumbledore said, lightly, “But yes, I have taken steps to ensure it is indeed, only an inconvenience. You have to understand, Harry, there is much work still to be done, beginning right here.”

“Fuck off, old man,” Bryce cursed. He had crawled over to help Harry hold his head up.

“Ah, the Muggle-who-lives,” Dumbledore mocked. “Mistress Diedre is most eager to make your acquaintance, after we have you under lock and key in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Happen to know your Department of Mysteries is under water right now, along with the entirety of the British Ministry for Magic,” Harry spat, “I have my sources. Your puppet government's not having an easy go of things, no?”

“And nor is the Commonwealth,” Dumbledore shot back, “Your recovery from our action is only temporary; we will succeed in the end.”

“Which will mean accessing a place you have no understanding of, let alone its location,” Harry retorted, “I do wish you luck uncovering said location. And even if you should, the protections put in place have been altered since your cowardly attack. Attempts at breaching them will be futile... and quite honestly, I can't wait to see your foolish Order make an attempt.

“See, I still have to question if you were ever on the side of the light, the side of the just. Gut says it was all a veneer, to hide what you're really about, to get people to trust you. You remember Newt Scamander, I should imagine? He was crushed to learn of your deception. How many others have you left outraged and disappointed as they learned of your true nature, of the monster that you truly are?”

There came another noisy explosion, and another shriek, as the dark cloud once again materialized, blasting a cloaked man into the air, to then slam him to the ground. The man was dead.

“And there would be part of the reason for our visit. I would like to stay and chat, but—”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Don't kid yourself, Dumbledore. Credence would never ever side with monsters who attacked his dear friends. Though, I dare you to try and talk to him in the condition he's in right now. I'm sure he'll _love_ to see _you_ again.”

He could see Jesse coming in hot from the south, and Dumbledore hissed, an angry look of rage crossing his face: Jesse had unloaded at least six bullets into him. The old man popped away with a noisy _CRACK_ , and Harry had to smirk, knowing Jesse’s attempt pissed him off.

“We secure?” Bryce questioned.

“No, we’re still hot. Jesse, keep an eye—”

“ _Avada Kedavra!!!_ ” came a shriek from a dark shape which had appeared suddenly in their midst. Jeremiah didn’t hesitate, leaping into the path of the spell meant for Harry. He fell to the ground, a look of shock frozen on his face, as Jesse opened fire, putting three bullets through the unexpected assailant’s skull. He collapsed in a heap, eyes staring vacantly, a pool of blood forming on the ground from the wounds.

“Jeremiah?!” Jesse shouted, and pointed the broom down toward the ground, now in a panic at the state of his friend—and was struck by a bolt of angry red magic; he fell ungracefully from the broom to impact with the ground, a horrible pain in his leg nearly matching the fiery pain he now felt in his side.

That coincided with the dark mass of energy once again blasting out of the woods, to snatch up the unseen assailant, and her life was ended in a heartbeat, left laying on the grass, a trademark scar being blazed across her face.

Though Credence was right there, hovering about, Harry was more concerned about his new friend. Dizzy and still very much scrambled, he crawled over to where Jesse had fallen, with the others close behind.

It was a terrible wound, a chunk of flesh having been blown off his left side. He was shaking violently a terrified look on his face.

“Think I have Dittany,” said Bryce.

“No, I have some.”

Harry reached into his pouch, and summoned a bottle of the substance, then proceeded to dump much of it into the scary wound.

“W-wrecked my brother’s uniform,” Jesse mumbled, “He’s g-g-gon’ be mad…”

“Shhh. Just relax,” Harry soothed, “Stay still. Let the medicine do its job.”

“Promagistrate?” came Simon’s voice from behind them.

“Down here. You hurt?”

“Nothing a potion didn't solve, sir.” Simon scrambled over to where they were.

“Need healers. Where... where's Mazhe?”

Bryce still looked concerned. “We’re still looking. Harry, you all right?”

“J-just knocked silly. Look for the others!”

“Harry, his leg looks bad,” said Billy, also concerned.

Harry could see what Billy meant. Jesse’s left leg was bent at a bad angle. There was no way he would be able to fix that with him still conscious.

“How you feeling now?”

“It’s… getting better. Leg hurts more.”

“I know that. I’ll have to stun you in order to fix it.”

Jesse touched Harry on the arm. “Harry, I trust you.”

“All right. Lay flat on your back… good.”

Harry flicked a hand at him, and he fell unconscious.

“It's a serious fracture, sir,” Simon warned.

“I know. Think it's a clean break though,” said Harry, gently feeling along the leg. “It didn't penetrate the skin, it's a clean break.”

Harry carefully reset the leg, then cast the strongest healing charm he was able.

“I’ll give him one of my stronger healing potions… and Simon… or any of you… remind me later, I need to restock my potion supply. I’ve burned through a lot of them helping guys inside the stockade.”

He once again felt along the leg, and satisfied with the result, he woke his 'patient'.

“Is it... oh. You did it that fast?” Jesse looked amazed.

“Yeah. Gonna give you one of my strong healing potions, it should take care of everything else.”

Harry produced a pair of potions, and helped Jesse to take the stronger one, before offering the second to Billy. It was nothing new to either of them by this point.

It was then clouds of dark smoke were shooting skyward, marking the departure of the enemy. And, Harry shivered, seeing the already overcast sky becoming stormy, a snake-like apparition appearing: the Dark Mark.

“What… what… what the hell his that?” Billy demanded, somewhere between bewildered and afraid.

“The… it’s the Dark Mark,” Harry answered, quietly. “The Death Eaters… they used it before OND. They used it as a calling card after they’ve killed.”

He looked around for signs of the Obscurus, but it had vanished again.

“Company, those able, help get that fire out!” came a shout from the air, “And guys on the ground, dispatch that abomination!”

Harry craned his neck to see behind him, and yeah, the woods behind were a raging inferno, though a bunch of marines on brooms were spraying the fire with their wands, causing clouds of steam.

“Using his fire-shout… wasn’t the best idea.”

“He probably didn’t know, Harry,” said Bryce.

“Shouting… what the hell was that anyway?” Billy questioned, then feeling much better thanks to the potion.

“Better to let him explain it—guys, where is he anyway? Where’s Bill and Josiah… and Martin and Seth?”

“We’re looking, sir. And we’re still missing Lieutenant Commander Jarisson,” said Simon.

But Jesse had finally gotten to his knees, and crawled over to where Jeremiah lay.

“He… he’s gone. My friend’s gone ‘an they killed ‘im…”

Harry felt fire lick the insides of his belly, seeing his new friend cradling Jeremiah’s head.

“Sir?!” a broom and its rider hovered close by. “We need backup, the fire’s completely out of control!”

“Simon, message the Ragnar, get as much backup as they can muster,” said Harry.

“Need Natural Resources on scene, forest fires are under their purview,” said Simon, as he touched his earpiece.

“Scabbard, Claymore, over.”

“ _This is Scabbard, go ahead, Claymore._ ”

“Promagistrate requesting support from Natural Resources, out-of-control wildfire. Invested assets on the ground at risk.”

“ _Roger that, we’ll relay the message; we’ll deploy additional marines to assist temporarily, stand by._ ”

“That's a copy, Scabbard.”

“Jesse… we have to get moving,” said Bryce.

“Hey! Over here!” came a shout.

That had Harry and his remaining companions looking down across the road, where a pair of Confederate soldiers were waving for attention.

Simon climbed to his feet, with Bryce quick to follow. That drew attention from a few marines, who also hurried over.

Harry looked at the trees, now fully engulfed, then at Jeremiah’s body.

“We’ll have to bring the body along. Jesse, he’ll be honoured by the Commonwealth for what he did,” Harry promised. “You good to get up?”

“Yeah, think so.”

Harry climbed to his feet, and held out a hand, helping Jesse to his feet. And it was only then he got a look at the damage. More disconcerting, the number of dead. At least three dozen in grey, while there lay dozens more in camouflage. He counted four horses among the dead, and at least a dozen brooms hover in various places, absent their riders. One of the towers on the stockade had been blown away, along with the upper part of the wall. Though, luckily, it looked like that was the only damage the stockade had suffered, praise the gods for small miracles.

They hurried over to where the Confederate soldiers had been calling from, a pair of marines carrying Jeremiah’s body. There, they found both Ludvig and Mazhe; Harry could tell immediately that Ludvig needed immediate medical attention, he’d been critically injured. Mazhe, meanwhile, looked like he’d only been knocked out, and Harry knelt down beside him.

“Hey! We’s got another over here!” came another shout, but Harry was too concerned about Mazhe. Billy got up and hurried over, guessing it was Josiah.

“’an another over here!”

“Get away!” came Bill’s voice, “Just… give me a moment. Merlin’s balls… Harry?”

“Y-yeah, over here,” Harry answered.

“Hey. Found another,” came another voice. “Shit. Promagistrate, think he was one of yours.”

Harry glanced over where a pair of marines were inspecting a pair of bodies.

“Shit.”

“Sir, one still alive, he also needs medical treatment.”

It was then Barrett hurried over, taking in the scene. The Lieutenant had gone through a range of emotions in the past half hour, from awe, to shock, to fear, to anger. His men being savagely cut down by magic, he’d never seen anything like it. And the young Corporal… that had him in awe, seeing the kid doing a number on the enemy. If he had his way, there would be a field promotion at a minimum! He had no way of knowing what was to come.

“Lieutenant,” said Harry, softly, “The… the Commonwealth… expresses both its gratitude, and its sorrow… in the loss of some of your men today. That you all stood with me… with us, drew against our enemies… it means the world. No matter… what the official record will remember… ‘I’ will not forget, for a Stormcrown… always remembers his friends.”

“Harry… let’s just get everyone back to the Ragnar for treatment there,” said Simon.

“On… on my order,” said Harry, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : It’s a retreat back to the Ragnar for treatment, the post-action meeting that follows holds a few surprises..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : I did warn of character death, right? Now granted, these guys are all to familiar with losing friends in their unit or company, it being the nature of war. But the manner in which Jeremiah was killed, none of them have ever seen that. So Jesse’s likely gonna be in shock over it. Magical combat is an entirely different can of worms._
> 
> _So the chapter was rather short, but I’ve said it before, I hate writing combat scenes, since it never seems to come out like I see it in my head. But either way, Harry’s new friends have seen the magical elephant, and it was by no means pretty. Count on lots of fallout from it, never mind this bad-ass wildfire Mazhe’s accidentally on purpose ignited._


	14. The War Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A meeting is held to discuss the events of that afternoon, resulting in a few surprises for Harry’s new friends; and Justin’s faced with an ugly duty that comes with being a wartime King..._

# 13\. THE WAR COUNCIL

## June, 2008 / July, 1864

The Ragnar’s infirmary was crowded, as dozens of wounded were receiving treatment. Marines and the ship’s medical staff took Harry’s order rather literally, so it was a mix of marines and Confederate soldiers in the ward. Healers had been summoned from Bthalft to provide additional assistance given the number of injured.

Ludvig, Josiah, Mazhe, and Martin were set up in a separated part of the ward, although that area was also rather busy. Barrett had followed, given the unofficial role he was then filling, the go-between, the bridge between the Commonwealth and the garrison back at Andersonville. Both Justin and Brandon were then present, Justin being concerned for Harry and his friends.

Harry, though, was primarily concerned for Mazhe. The man was sitting up, but Healers were still checking him over after administering healing potions and casting a barrage of healing charms.

“Third-grade concussion, Mr. Stormcrown. You’ll need to take it easy for the next while, the potions can only do so much,” Healer Chen warned.

“We’ll try and keep him off his feet much as we’re able,” Harry promised.

“Lieutenant Commander Jarisson’s suffered fractures to half the bones in his body,” Chen explained, “He’ll be needing most of them regrown.”

Harry winced, knowing the man was in for a lot of misery while he recovered.

Barrett, meanwhile, was somewhere between shocked and astounded. “Say again?”

“Skele-Gro. It's a special potion we use to regrow bones that are too damaged to be healed normally,” Chen explained. “In the Lieutenant Commander's case, he's being kept in a magically-induced sleep so the potion can do its work without him moving about.”

“And him being unconscious, it won't hurt,” Harry added. “It's something that's best not experienced while awake, know that one from experience.”

“What… what about Josie?” Billy questioned. He was beside Josiah’s bed, and just as worried.

“Identical to the Lieutenant Commander. Lots of fractures, he'll need the same amount of time for recovery,” said Chen. “We’ll also be keeping Corporal Blackburn for the next couple of days just to be sure.”

“Billy. He'll be just fine,” Harry promised, “These guys are good at what they do.”

“’an the rest of the men?” questioned Barrett.

“We'll return them to the garrison as they recover,” Chen promised.

“Is Mazhe able to get up?” questioned Brandon.

“He's permitted to leave, yes, but I again remind him... stay off your feet as much as possible, give the potions a chance to work.”

“We'll make sure he does,” said Brandon, “I think we need a debrief, and I'd like to have a few others present.”

“Back to AIC?” questioned Justin.

“No. Think we can return to the suite. Admiral Dawson can attend through video link, and we will have someone from DOI joining us also. Uh, Lieutenant, we'd like you to also join us given your men were also involved in the action.”

He then let out a groan. “Gods above, the after-action report's gonna be a nightmare.”

“Much of it classified, Brandon," said Justin, “Thinking this is all lumped under the Promagistrate Act. Last thing we need is heat from the ICW.”

“Concurred, sir. Uh... Healer Chen, we could probably use a wheelchair for Mazhe.”

“I'm not an invalid!” Mazhe protested.

“Yeah, no way in hell he's gonna put up with that,” Harry agreed. “We'll try and keep him off his feet, all we can promise.”

* * *

It was a small crowd that invaded Harry’s visitor suite. Already, the dining room had been reconfigured into a conference room, the table expanded to accommodate the number. There was a large monitor fixed to the wall opposite the door, the picture already showing a zoomed live image of the command table in the AIC. Dawson and his Executive Officer were already present.

“Come in, take a seat,” Harry invited, “Coffee and tea, looks like calming draughts if anyone would like.”

Both Billy and Jesse took one, while Mazhe guided Billy into a seat beside Harry.

Harry, meanwhile, noticed Jesse’s uniform was still a mess.

“Jesse... shit... forgot to fix your coat. With your permission? I can also make it fit better if you—”

“ _NO._ ” The refusal came out rather strongly, and Harry momentarily recoiled. “The damage—”

“Fix the hole, don't do nothin' else.”

“But it doesn't fit you—”

“It was my brother's.”

Now, Harry understood, seeing a few images pop to the forefront the young man’s mind. An older brother, killed in action.

He relented. “Yeah, I’d get pretty upset too, in your shoes. Just the damage then.”

Harry flicked a hand at Jesse, and his uniform was instantly fixed and cleaned.

“Both the pants and the coat belonged to him?” asked Mazhe.

“Yeah.”

“Wondered why you wore a uniform that didn't fit. But like Harry says, it explains a lot,” said Brandon.

“Commander, and your majesty, need to have a quick private word,” said Simon. “Regarding something you both asked earlier.”

Brandon and Justin looked at each other. “Into the room a minute, then.”

The table fell quiet for a minute. Harry watched as Barrett fixed himself a coffee, and once again made a mental note to see if the garrison couldn’t be offered a supply of coffee. From his research, he knew the troops would appreciate such a gift, given the lack of such a luxury. Both coffee and tea would be a massive hit.

“Harry? You sure you’re all right?” Mazhe asked softly, bringing Harry back to the room.

“Sorry. Lost in thought a moment. Uh... not quite, but I will be. Death toll could have been thousands had they not been kept in check. You okay?”

“Will be,” said Mazhe. “Not the first time being knocked on our asses, Harry.”

Harry could only snort. No shit.

“They killed Jeremiah,” said Jesse.

“And they also killed Seth, they hurt both sides today,” said Billy, quietly. “Josie’s lyin’ broken in a hospital bed...”

“’least he’s still alive. Jeremiah… he wasn’t… he wasn’t…” Jesse looked a loss for words, staring at his hands.

“They busted one of the towers,” said Barrett.

“We saw. We'll get engineers to fix it.”

“It's a partial exposure, Harry,” Bill reminded him.

“Know that too. Not worried about that just now, and quite honestly, the entire prison's gonna know about our world, whether we want to or not. It's hard enough keeping things away from Billy's company, considering they frequent my little outpost. And barring them isn't an option, given I won't keep Billy and Josie away from their friends.”

“You's caught betwixt and between,” said Barrett.

“Between... yeah. That's a perfect summary. Put into an impossible position, but so goes my life,” Harry snarked. He sighed. “Let's... just wait for Justin and the others to come back.”

He thought a moment before asking, “Bill, how's Fleur?”

That earned a grin from the ginger-haired wizard. “Still trying to figure out where we should go for our honeymoon. Even with all the chaos, she’s bound and determined.”

Harry smirked. “Don’t argue with your wife.” He sobered. “Wherever you decided, let me know, I’ll make sure you guys have proper security.”

“Harry...”

“Bill, your family means the world to me. You know this already.”

“You just got married,” Billy remembered.

“A week—well, less than a week ago. Hard to believe, a week ago there was a bit of chaos, but nothing compared with… well...”

“You and I alike,” Harry agreed, ruefully.

It was then Justin, Brandon, and Simon returned. Brandon put his mobile on a small support where he was sitting, and a small window popped open on the monitor, now showing their room. Both Dawson and his XO looked up from their table.

“We're ready?” questioned Dawson.

“Just about.” 

Brandon produced the metal document box from his pouch, and retrieved both parchment and the self-inking dicta-quills. They were quickly set up in front of Brandon.

“Harry, we’re sealing this?”

“Yes.”

Brandon touched the top of the parchment with his wand, and the words “PA CLASSIFIED” were stamped at the top in red block letters.

“We’ll need to keep part of it in the public record, you’ll understand in a moment.”

“We'll conduct the first part of business under normal record,” Justin decided, “Set those aside and start new ones.”

“Sir.”

Brandon picked up the pair of parchments and set them aside, then retrieved two new ones.

“Begin recording,” he said, causing the quills to stand up, ready to write. “Meeting dated June 17, 2008, regarding King’s appointments and action. Your majesty, you have the floor.”

Justin stood. “If everyone could please stand and join me.”

Everyone stood up.

“Before we continue with the agenda. A few moments’ silence for Private Seth Gibbon, and Private Jeremiah Wood, both killed in action during the events earlier today.”

The room fell silent for a half minute, the clock on the wall ticking away and the subtle swish of fabric as everyone followed his request.

He finally continued, “The engagement which took place this afternoon... assisted with the action I am about to take with regard to a matter surrounding an essential instrument of my rule.

“At this time, I would like to introduce initial members of Our War Council, on recommendation from members of my Special Operations Unit. These appointments will likely be controversial, but let the record reflect that we are in a de-facto state of war. Our enemy has left us very little choice on a number of matters, and during this dark event, I require advice from those who have some level of experience, rather than individuals looking to possibly score political points and prestige.”

“Everyone except for Harry Stormcrown. Mazhe Stormcrown. Bryce Hunter. William Harper. Jesse Morgan. Brandon McAllister. Please be seated.”

Both Jesse and Billy looked at Harry, but Harry simply nodded toward Justin as those not named took their seats.

“Josiah Day and Ludvig Jarisson are also included as members, though their present condition prevents their attendance,” Justin continued. “Mr. Day, Mr. Harper, and Mr. Morgan are foreign nationals, the reason behind their presence at this time being classified under the Promagistrate Act. But they willingly risked their lives to keep Our Promagistrate alive during a series of events going on well over a month ago, and willingly drew against our enemies in action this afternoon.

“This alone certifies their worth as trusted advisors in this time of crisis Our realm currently faces. This is Our will, and our Privilege, enacted on this day at this time. So mote it be.”

“So mote it be,” Harry repeated.

“So mote it be,” said Brandon.

“So mote it be,” said Dawson.

“Also by Our order, Mr. Harper, Corporal Day, and Corporal Morgan shall be considered citizens of Our great Commonwealth, and are to be treated as so—though being members of Our War Council should command respect in and of itself.”

They all now found pins either adorning their collars, or over their left breast, if the collar wasn’t suitable. Additionally, Billy found a single orange chevron then adorned the sleeves of his coat, and Jesse's chevrons also changed to orange. Brandon could easily guess the question.

“After six months, it's an automatic promotion to Private, First Class, Mr. Harper. Given you've been in active service longer than six months...”

“Thank you, sir,” said Billy.

“Your majesty, is that everything?”

“No. There is still one more matter that must go in the public record. Save for Corporal Morgan, the rest of you please be seated.”

Jesse remained on his feet while everyone else retook their seats. Harry had a good idea what was about to happen to his young friend... very likely the reason for the meeting behind closed doors a few minutes prior. Justin cleared his throat. “On the record. Lieutenant Gibson, do you believe his action this afternoon fits the requirements of the statute?”

“I do. And I know Lieutenant Commander Jarisson would agree.”

“Brandon. The document.”

Brandon retrieved a pre-completed parchment from the clipboard and slid it across the table. Justin looked it over, before producing a fountain pen, and filling in a few details himself.

“Harry. Your seal.”

“Oh. Of course.” 

Harry produced his seal, and passed it over. Things fell silent for a minute or so, while Justin used it to mark the document. Satisfied, he passed the seal back to Harry.

Justin began, “This man's actions this afternoon demand the action We are about to take, for it is only fitting to recognize brave deeds; individuals with the courage to stand up against truly dark forces who conspire to attack all that is decent in Our world.

“To mount a broomstick without one ounce of knowledge how to control it, being non-magical having limited knowledge of our world, it takes great courage. To then chase after enemies of the realm with little regard for his own safety, to attack enemies who held the Promagistrate and his companions under fire, being equally remarkable, in itself deserving of award and merit. But to directly attack an individual made known to be the second on our list of most wanted enemies of the realm, it is itself the reason for this action.

“Jesse Morgan. We first field promote you to the rank of Sergeant, this shall be effective immediately.”

Jesse glanced at his coat sleeve, seeing the chevron change to reflect the new rank.

“Finally, We award you the Order of Merlin, First Class, in recognition of the courage shown today. One without magic, daring to attack one of the greatest threats to the magical world. His actions should—no, _must_ , press all of Us to have the same courage, to stand up to the monsters who threaten our world, to tell them We are not afraid.”

The chevrons on his sleeves were altered a second time, now with a small green circle and a pair of crossed wands appearing at the crevice.

“Gentlemen. My first Order of Merlin recipient,” Justin finished.

It was all around applause, as Justin passed the document back to Brandon, who filed it away in the document box.

“Congratulations, Sergeant,” said Dawson.

“There will be an official award ceremony held in the future, once we gain some level of stability,” said Justin.

He then retook his seat, and Jesse returned to his.

“Brandon…”

“Stop recording,” Brandon ordered, and the quills fell silent. He waited a few moments, before removing the parchment, then replacing the earlier stamped parchment. 

“Begin recording. Meeting of King's War Council, dated June 17, 2008, after action, OND activity at Andersonville site. Given the sensitive nature of the site, this is classified under the Promagistrate Act, on orders by the Promagistrate. The record should indicate, we have two additional guests in attendance, both being involved in the action. William Weasley, Cursebreaker and warder for Gringotts Bank; and Lieutenant Cyrus Barrett, Confederate States Army.”

“Need to go on record 'an say this, Corporal—or Sergeant Morgan, forgive me... what you did earlier... had someone told me you done it, 'an me not seein' it with my own eyes, no way I'd have believed it,” said Barrett. Even now, he was still impressed.

“Just went with my gut, sir. They is shootin' at my friends,” Jesse answered. “They was shootin' at us."

“On record, We offer both Our deepest gratitude, and our deepest apologies and condolences, Lieutenant. That your men stood with us this afternoon, not understanding the threat, it means a great deal to us, and it does weigh heavily on future decisions the realm must make.”

“Sir...” Brandon cautioned.

“Offering any sort of official support to the Confederate States will be seen by many as interfering, perhaps on the same level as our enemy. For now, we will look at ways to reciprocate the favour our friends have done for us, as it is the right thing to do,” said Justin. He glanced at the screen. “Thought someone from DOI was supposed to join us.”

Brandon was about to agree, when another frame popped up on the screen, and a man's face appeared. He was middle aged, with salt and pepper hair.

“Sorry for being late. Uh, Dallas MacAvoy, acting director, Department of Information. Reporting from our office in Bthalft.”

“Just in time, Director. We are discussing possible assistance for our Confederate friends.”

“I have the reports, your majesty,” says MacAvoy. “It's a little more than thirty thousand people. If we could get both Infrastructure and Agriculture to spare a few people, we might be able to set up something like our food production facilities in one of our cities. It doesn't have to be enormous, given we'd only be dealing with a fraction of the people.”

“Anything you boys can provide, we'd be grateful,” says Barrett.

“We'll look into it, Lieutenant.”

From there, it became a lengthy review of the events, as those in attendance shared their observations and recollections. A number of pensieve memories were reviewed, and those who had not been present were given a more graphic visual of what Jesse had got up to, including his attempt at killing the new back-from-the-dead Dumbledore. Dawson jumped on it.

“How is that man still alive?”

“Horcruxes,” Harry answered, “Quote, ‘I expected to run into this slight inconvenience,’.”

“Guess we shouldn't be surprised,” said Mazhe. “Secrets on top of secrets, plans on top of plans. Getting a step ahead of that whiskered moron... I think Jesse here joins an exclusive club, managing to do any sort of damage.”

“Now that's true,” Harry agreed.

“The other being Credence,” Bryce remembered.

“He's likely only made one, but it won't matter. We treat him same as we did Voldemort. His toys are irrelevant,” said Harry.

“It still adds a complication,” said Justin, “Everyone needs to be made aware.”

MacAvoy stepped out of the frame a moment, then returned with a note. “We have a death count. Of the Confederate garrison, we have sixty-seven dead. Of His Majesty's marines, we have one hundred and forty-seven. We're collecting tags so the ministry can begin notifying—”

“I will make notifications,” Justin interrupted him.

“It's over a hundred telephone calls, sir.”

“I said, I will make the notifications. The families need to hear from someone further up the chain of command than some bureaucrat with no knowledge of the pain and suffering they're going through. I can speak from rather recent, rather personal experience, Director.”

MacAvoy gave a nod, understanding. “We will have the first batch of names for you later today, then, more likely sometime this evening.”

“Anyone killed inside the stockade?” Billy questioned.

“The information I have in front of me, no, sir,” MacAvoy answered. Billy was momentarily startled at being addressed as such.

“There was damage to the wall,” Barrett reminded them.

“As we're also aware. Mr. Weasley, you conducted an examination of the ward and its site, was there anything of note?”

“Nothing surprising, Director,” Bill reported, “The typical wards meant at preventing port keys and Apparition, all of which were useless at time of examination. Mr. Stormcrown made a comment that I agree with: it's possible the enemy placed the ward stone with intention that it fail.”

“How would they know how long to make it work for?” Billy questioned.

“Think how we got here, Billy,” Harry reminded him.

Now the others understood, as Harry continued, “We're working on their timetable, have been since I first arrived at Andersonville.”

“We get the number of x-rays?” questioned Dawson.

“Still not known. So far there's been about one hundred and seventy-one dead; agents are still working the scene,” answered MacAvoy.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “And of course we didn't catch any of them alive.”

MacAvoy stepped away from the frame another moment, then returned. “We have Natural Resources deployed with fire-suppression equipment. They report finding nine dead. The bodies badly burned, but no IDs or tags.”

“So they’re not our guys,” said Dawson.

“We’re pretty certain they’re x-rays, sir.”

“Still looks like they faired better than us,” said Mazhe, “Our side’s well over two hundred including the dead from the Confederate garrison.”

“Though predictable; soon as Dumbledore fled, the others followed.”

“'an what was that _thing_ in the sky?” Barrett wanted to know.

“The Dark Mark. Voldemort and his Death Eaters used it as a calling card after they killed,” Harry explained. “It's meant to be terrifying. A 'look what we have done, despair knowing you can do nothing about it'. At least that's what they think.”

“On the contrary, we've proven again and again that we can do something about it,” Brandon argued. “Voldemort's gone, and so are his Death Eaters. Their entire manifesto is flawed, and round after round with these morons, we prove it so.”

Harry made a sour face. “And here we are, on round four with these monsters. Grindelwald, Voldemort, Diedre and Dumbledore. How many rounds they gonna make us go?”

“Think you know the answer, Harry. As long as there are people who believe in their doctrine, we'll always be fighting them. There's always someone out there who believes one group of people are better than the other. In the end, at the end of the day... we all bleed the same colour, have the same potential,” said Mazhe. “In my world, it's no different. Except that... well, I won't get into it, but... my home... we're one wrong move away from civil war ourselves. All back to one simple phrase: I'm better than you are. And in my world, the ones saying that, have terrible magic to back up their words. I think we're pretty lucky they haven't taken an interest in Bthalft—I'm certain they're aware by now. Given I'm wanted by their government for 'causing them great harm'. They can all fuck off.”

“Decorum,” Brandon scolded him.

Harry let out a snort. “Not like anyone outside of SOU's gonna read the transcript, Brandon.”

The discussion continued for some time, before finally coming to a close as it approached time for dinner. On cue, Zoey entered the suite, escorted by a pair of SOU.

Justin took the opportunity to then introduce Harry’s new friends to his girlfriend. Though Harry was certain he’d mentioned it, who she really was, it wasn’t brought up at this point, it being unnecessary. Ultimately, Harry didn’t expect an issue with any of his new friends. They were nothing but polite to the young woman now at Justin’s arm.

With dinner over, they retreated back to the common room. At that point, Barrett wished to be returned to the garrison, and Simon volunteered to look after him. He was only gone a few minutes.

Bill, too, at last said his good byes, making his way to the fireplace. But Harry stopped him a moment.

“Guys… I mean, Jesse and Billy… guess now’s a good time to let you see this. Bill’s about to use the floo network. It’s gonna look rather scary but trust us, it’s perfectly normal in our world.”

“The… oh, right,” said Mazhe, remembering Tommy’s first reaction to seeing it in action.

“Yes, perfectly safe,” said Bill. “I’ll likely be back in the morning, there could be other unwelcome surprises back at the site.”

He took a handful of floo powder, and flung it into the roaring fire, causing it to turn a brilliant shade of green and flare up to seemingly fill the entire grate. Bill calmly stepped into it, calling out, “The Burrow!” and vanished, the flames quickly returning their original orange state.

Both Billy and Jesse still looked horrified.

“He… he stepped in a fire?!”

“Is he—”

“It’s perfectly normal guys, I promise you,” said Harry. “Trust me, using it is unsettling, but right about now, he’s already dusting the soot off his clothes and greeting his wife.”

“But…”

“Trust me. We’ll see him in the morning.”

“Harry… your world’s scarin’ me,” Jesse admitted.

“I know. And I’m sorry. Sorry for all of this mess being dropped in your lap. As to losing a friend… I’ve walked that road far too many times to count, so I know exactly how you’re feeling.”

“He should stay with us tonight. With Josiah not being with us, we’ve got some room.”

“We’d have room even if he was, Mazhe,” said Harry.

“But…”

“Just go with it,” said Bryce, “They won’t take _no_ for an answer. Better than being alone with your thoughts.”

“We’ll also get Healer Chen to see you when he’s got a spare moment,” said Brandon, “He’s not a cure-all, but he’ll help you reconcile your thoughts.”

Jesse thought for a moment, then said, “Thank you, sir.”

It was then an officer entered, bringing a folder. The rank on her shoulder straps indicated Sub-Lietenant. “Your majesty, the first list of names for notification. We’ve included service records and brief details.”

“Thank you.”

The officer gave a salute, before retreating from the suite.

Zoey touched Justin on the arm. “Dad’s had to make calls like those. He says it’s one of the worst things he has to do. Let’s go into the dining room and I’ll help you.”

“When you speak to a family, you will likely get questions like, ‘Where did they die?’ or, ‘What was their assignment?’. Remember, this is all classified,” said Brandon, as he followed the pair into the dining room. “You’ll have to apologize, and explain that it’s classified, that such details can’t be made public, even to the family.”

Harry watched them go into the dining room.

“Rotten part of the job,” he muttered.

“We'd be lucky to get a letter,” said Billy. “Is there a way I could get a letter out?”

“Absolutely. And that's a good idea for all the guys. One of those things we forget about, that you all have people where you come from, likely worried about your whereabouts, how you're doing,” said Simon. “We'll mention it in the morning. We'll get something organized so those who aren't able to read and write may also send something out.”

“It'll mean a lot.”

“We'll cover it in the morning,” said Mazhe. “It's getting late, and we do have exercises in the morning, right?”

“Yes, back at the camp. Uh... Simon, you can take Aaron's old room. The doors all have names. Uh... we'll have to do a cleaning 

after...”

“Sir, we know.”

“Right. Jesse, come with us. Our room’s this way.”

As they headed for the rooms, they could hear Justin in the dining room.

“Mrs. Jones? Uh, good evening ma'am—thank you, ma’am. Your husband is Sergeant Leon Jones? ...I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : A new complication arising from that afternoon’s events at Andersonville has the Commonwealth racing against the clock, and Harry’s new companions receive pouches and equipment._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : know this likely feels too familiar. Haven’t they done this before? Yeah, too many times back in “Order of the New Dawn”. And things haven’t changed. Stuff happens, and they’re left cleaning up after a disaster._
> 
> _Making notifications. Think that would be one of the worst parts of being Commander-in-chief. It's Justin's first, and you can bet, it won't be the last, even after this rather lengthy batch. And when all is said and done, he's gonna hate a lot of things about his job, being a wartime King._


	15. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An additional threat to the Andersonville site has the Commonwealth racing against the clock, and Harry’s new companions receive pouches and equipment..._

# 15\. THE FIRE

## June, 2008 / July, 1864

July 18, 1864

When Harry next woke, something was different. He cracked an eye open, immediately realizing exactly what: Billy wasn’t in the bed. A presence for over a month now left a void, even if Mazhe was pressed against Harry’s back. Bryce’s arm was slinked over the both of them.

“Guys…”

Mazhe reached a hand to rub his eyes, as Bryce flopped over on his back.

“...time is it?”

“Don’t know. You guys know where Billy went?”

“Infirmary...” came Jesse’s answer from the other side of the bed. Harry lifted his head, to discover Jesse had shifted over to the edge, and was then sitting up, rubbing his face.

“Oh. Guess that makes sense.”

“He might not want to do training this morning, with what happened.”

“’an I don’t feel like it,” said Jesse.

“You don’t have to join if you don’t want to. Think I’m sort of obligated though,” said Harry. “You can stay here or go in the chest if you want... or return to the garrison for a bit. Don’t abandon your company mates.”

He sat up and planted his feet on the floor. “Know all too well what it’s like, having everything coming at you, no chance to catch your breath... feels like you’re being dragged by the current. I’m really sorry, you know. That you guys were dragged into all this. It was most certainly not my intention.

“Hell, it was supposed to be a few hours at most. Figure out where Credence went, catch up to him, get him calmed down and back into human form, and return here.

“But, me being ‘me’, it can never turn out that easy. And innocent people are always dragged into it, whether I want it or not.”

“Harry. I ain’t blamin’ you. You didn’t kill Jeremiah, the enemy did.”

Jesse picked up his jacket and pulled it on, once again glancing at the altered rank chevrons on the sleeve. “How can he just... promote me anyway? I ain’t one of your soldiers.”

“You are now,” said Mazhe. “We adopted you and Billy and Josiah. And your Lieutenant didn’t protest the promotion, so I’m thinking you probably would’ve received one anyway. Shor’s bones, what you did was impressive. Reckless to some, maybe, but impressive. Made a difference on the field, so I’m thinking the promotion was well-earned.”

It was then there came a knock on the door, it opened, and Brandon hurried in.

“Apologies for barging in, we have a problem,” he announced.

“What’s going on?” Harry questioned, as he flicked a hand at himself, instantly dressing.

“Yesterday’s fire is out of control. Natural Resources is putting as many people in the field as they can, but it’s hundreds of hectares now.”

“I’m sorry,” Mazhe apologized.

“Mazhe you couldn’t have known,” said Harry. “Where’s the fire now?”

“Andersonville’s town proper’s been completely destroyed, so is the train station. And here we have the problem. We had to shut off the water pump as the river’s been contaminated by the ash and soot.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s worse. The wind shifted a couple of hours ago, the fire’s being pushed back toward the prison and the garrison both,” Brandon reported.

“We ain’t got no way of fightin’ a fire like that,” said Jesse.

“We’re keeping the fire away, but the smoke’s blowing right over top. Harry... crazy as this sounds, we may have to evacuate.”

“Say again?”

“We’re hurt pretty bad ourselves, Harry, but many of our agencies and ministries are still somewhat intact, you know this. We’re not gonna let thousands of people die. We’re meeting in the dining room, let’s figure out where we can put people.”

Minutes after, the group were gathered in the dining room. Dawson and MacAvoy were in separate windows on the LCD screen, while a larger picture was showing a live aerial shot of the site, though the smoke was obscuring some of what was going on. Simon was with Justin.

“Promagistrate,” came the greeting.

“’morning. Whether it’s good or not...”

“Harry, we’re considering evacuation,” said Justin, “I know this started as your thing, but...”

“Brandon already told me,” said Harry. “Thing is, where do we send them? It’s a hundred and forty years of time between us, never mind this is a prison.”

“Safety of the men has to take priority sir,” said MacAvoy.

“Not saying I disagree, but... thinking down the road. What happens to new arrivals—”

“There’s no station to receive them. We intercepted wires to both Atlanta and Richmond, the government is aware of the fire,” said MacAvoy.

“You... intercepted... our telegraphs,” said Jesse.

“Yes. Not to interfere, but to be certain at least the bare essential matter was dispatched up the chain of command. Corporal—Sergeant, forgive me... we’re not permitted to interfere in the war, not without good reason.

“But a lot of lives are at risk. We’re trying to help.”

“I ain’t mad... just...”

“Surprised?” Harry guessed. “I said we would take care of people, and I meant it.”

“Sergeant, I would assume new prisoners will be transported to other prisons,” said MacAvoy.

“Supposed to, yeah. We was only meant for eight, maybe ten thousand men, Mr. MacAvoy. But they keep sendin’ us more. Even Captain Wirz complained, ‘an no one’s listenin’.”

“Well, maybe they’ll listen now. Mr. MacAvoy, was there a return wire from either Atlanta or Richmond?”

“Only that the message had been received, Promagistrate,” MacAvoy answered.

“If we’s evacuated, where we goin’?” questioned Jesse.

Now, both MacAvoy and Dawson looked expectantly at Harry, and Harry knew what they wanted.

“By... by my order, the site at Andersonville in its entirety, to the last man, is to be evacuated, as fast as humanly possible. The government is directed to... provide immediate aid and assistance.”

“Mr. MacAvoy, we’re activating the MIRT,” said Justin.

“Sir... if I might offer a suggestion,” said Cullen, now joining Dawson in his frame.

“What have you got, Commander?”

“A few years ago, we played host to all three schools participating in the Tri-wizard Tournament, during a party in the Virtual Projection Room. We could deploy a series of port keys that would carry everyone directly to the room, if the wards were fine-tuned to permit.”

“It was more than secure, I do remember, considering I was one of the ones who organized it,” said Dawson. “We’ll pull up the record of the operation. Sirs, give us maybe a half hour.”

“We’ll use that time to prep both the prison and the garrison,” said Harry, “Contact us soon as you’re ready.”

“By your order, sir.”

“Right. Let’s get on the ground... where’s Billy?”

“Infirmary,” said Simon.

“We’ll pick him up on the way then,” Harry decided.

“Port keys won’t work—” Simon began.

“Promagistrate overrides the security, Simon,” Brandon reminded him. “The mobiles should also still work.”

* * *

The mobile dropped the group near the portal, and immediately, Harry noticed both the bad air quality, and the heat. Not humidity, but straight up heat. The smoke was blocking out most of the sun, and it was difficult to breathe.

“Harry, hazmat mask,” said Simon, reaching into his pouch, and producing his. “Put bubble-face charm on your friends here.”

Harry retrieved his mask and put it on, stowing his cap back in his pouch, then rapidly applied the bubble-face charm to Billy and Jesse.

“My God,” said Billy. “The men’ll suffocate.”

“Like we said, the ship’s organizing an evacuation. So we need to get people organized and prepared here.”

Jesse, meanwhile, looked stunned. He’d seen some of the footage, but seeing it for real was an entirely different story. The trees to the west of the stockade were completely gone, with scorched earth remaining, and the glow west... it looked like hell had come to Georgia. His thoughts immediately went to his farm, his mother and father... a small place a few miles southwest of Knoxville. Were they in danger from this?

As they hurried down the road, they met Bill Weasley coming up. He also had deployed a bubble-face charm.

“This might be irrelevant, but... Harry, can you pull your mobile out a moment?”

Harry was confused, but produced his mobile.

“What date do you have?”

“Says June 19... but this is in our present...”

“Harry, do a datum charm for me.”

Harry flicked a finger at nothing in particular, and ‘June 19, 1864’ wafted from the end of it.

Both Harry and Simon were confused, as were Jesse and Billy.

“That ain’t right,” said Jesse, “We is July.”

“Mr. Morgan... Sergeant, forgive me... the magic never lies. I detected the remnants of another spell when I began further investigations this morning—the fire’s making it difficult, need our wits about us... thing is the spell activated sometime yesterday... thinking quite possibly when the ward was destroyed.”

Billy still looked confused. “But... what for? Why would they want to mess with the date?”

“It’s got me concerned, quite honestly. No one would’ve noticed here. And the why...”

“To wind us back nearly a month...”

“It was cooler when we came back here after going to your ship,” Billy remembered.

“I didn’t really take note of it, other than being glad to be no longer baking in the heat,” Harry said. “But looking back... it was odd. My experience, hot weather like that only changes after thunderstorms.”

“So the spell activated before the ward was destroyed,” said Bill.

“We’ll have to go over the implications of this later,” said Simon, “We have to prep both the garrison and the prison; the government’s going to evacuate everyone to the Ragnar for safety.”

“You’ll need another wand,” said Bill.

“The more the better.”

They soon arrived at the earthworks that marked the edge of the garrison. It already looked like the camp was readying for an evacuation on its own, but Harry pressed his finger to his throat.

“Everyone to me quick as you can, please!”

Everyone stopped what they were doing, now seeing Harry’s group. Barrett was also hurrying over, along with several other officers, including Wirz.

“My government is organizing a wholesale evacuation of the site,” Harry began. “So we need everyone to gather in groups of ten—”

“Twenty, sir. The port keys will take twenty at a time,” said Simon.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Groups of twenty, then. We expect MIRT to arrive within twenty minutes, I ask you to follow their instructions, and at all times, remain in your group.”

“Where we bein’ taken to, Mr. Stormcrown?” questioned Wirz.

“A secure location that’s classified. It’s safe, plenty of room for everyone, you’ll be well taken care of while we sort this out.”

“Thinkin’ I know where it is, but he can’t tell us, sir,” said Barrett.

That earned a nod from Harry. “Just trust us. I promised the lot of you I would take care of everyone, and I meant it... though to be fair, I never anticipated something like this. Combat, maybe... but once again, the universe likes to throw curve balls.”

“What about... the prisoners?” questioned another officer.

“We’re about to have an identical conversation with them. We’ll make sure you’re kept separate, though I don’t expect an issue, given most of you have been training together. Just... trust us, we’ll make sure everyone’s accommodated.”

It was then Simon’s mobile chirped, and he pulled it out to read the message. “The Ragnar’s deploying marines to the site to help out, they’re arriving in a couple of minutes. MIRT is mobilizing, two units, one from Bthalft, the other from Gatun. They’ll be along in about ten minutes.”

“Gatun... Ain’t that in Panama?” Bryce questioned.

“Yes. Gatun Lake,” said Simon.

“’an they’s just gon’ well... suddenly appear...” questioned one of the soldiers.

“Exactly so. They’ll likely be bringing equipment to help out... just... do as they ask, they’re only here to help,” said Simon. “Harry, we have the other group.”

“Yes. Everyone, just get organized as asked,” said Harry.

That was the cue for the garrison’s officers to begin organizing the men. The imminent threat from the fire was more than enough reason to just trust the young wizard. Somehow, they knew, had it not been for him, the number of dead from the engagement yesterday would have been much worse. Most of them already knew about the train depot and the town proper being destroyed... so no help was coming from the army or the government in Richmond... at least not any time soon. So if a foreign government was willing to help, best not to look a gift-horse in the mouth and all that.

Inside the stockade, Harry once again amplified his voice.

“Everyone, your attention, please. I need everyone... I mean, absolutely everyone, to gather around. Quickly now, gather close...”

“Harry, get them arranged by company,” said Billy.

“Form up! Everyone form up, this way please!”

Now, Harry could hear some of the sergeants barking out orders, and men scrambling to their feet. Even in the very back, Collins was gathering his men. Harry paid them no mind; if they followed his request then fine. If not, it was their loss.

“Right. I’m certain that by now, all of you know of the fire, and the imminent danger it poses to the stockade, and everyone being held here.

“In a few minutes, a team of men and women from my government will be arriving, with instructions to evacuate everyone here to a safe, secure location.

“Please remain in your companies, and follow the orders of your NCOs. The NCOs among you, please follow the instructions of the team to the letter, as the evacuation is carried out. Understand and know that this has been done on numerous occasions, so they know what they’re doing.”

That coincided with his mobile chirping. Harry pulled it out and looked at it.

“Right. The evacuation team has arrived outside.”

“Harry... you and Jesse and Simon go help out with the garrison. I’ll stay here with Billy and Bill—God, that’s confusing—we’ll help with the stockade,” Bryce suggested.

“And I’ll stick with these guys,” said Mazhe.

“Sounds good. Message or call if there’s an issue.”

“Got it. Harry, be safe,” said Bryce, and they embraced tightly.

“C’mon, it’s not like we ain’t done this before,” said Harry, ruefully.

* * *

Jesse was truly awed at just how fast they worked. It was perhaps ten minutes, for the team sent by the Commonwealth to evacuate every man from the garrison, including all the men who had been stationed on the towers. It seemed the team had split off, with instructions to also collect them. It did mean leaving things unprotected, but with how the men in the stockade were behaving, real trouble was unlikely.

Once the garrison had been secured and evacuated, they returned to the inside of the stockade, where the procedure, for rather obvious reasons, was taking somewhat longer. A few hundred men compared to thousands. But, as was expected, it was moving along swiftly, with groups of men being port keyed away in rapid succession.

Harry’s group, for the most part, simply observed, standing at the north gate, whose inner and outer doors now stood wide open. Only a handful of rebel guards still remained, and they stood with Harry’s group. Barrett, too, had remained.

“Fire’s headed back this way,” Simon noted, and they could see the orange glow as it intensified.

“You boys have a plan if the stockade’s destroyed?” Barrett questioned.

“Once the fire is out, we’ll do a survey and see what needs to be fixed. Infrastructure will be deploying a crew, that was already planned if my intel’s correct,’ said Simon. “Count on lots of modifications to make things more comfortable for the prisoners under your charge. And Promagistrate... you’re effectively using this as an outpost, so it’s likely we can do so in a more official manner.”

“Never thought of that,” said Harry. “You have access to my file, so you should know I only know military tactics, I don’t know much about political procedure... something I’m being forced to learn as I go.”

“And you have to, sir. You’re our Promagistrate, part of the triple crown, part of the government in perpetuity. There’s a lot of things that... if you get it wrong, it could have massive consequences... politically, militarily... affect national security, put people and assets in danger... all of this, you have to consider very carefully.”

Harry let out a sigh. “As much as I need to, it’s not like I can just drop everything and step back, demanding the world give me a break. We got knocked silly yesterday... though I somewhat expected it eventually. Insult to injury, we’re now dealing with a catastrophic wildfire, forcing me and the government to make on the spot decisions that affect nearly forty thousand people... people already shell shocked from the nightmare environment as it is.

“So it’s unlikely I’m gonna get any sort of break any time soon, Simon.”

He reached up to rub his face and realized he couldn’t due to his mask.

“I... I don’t mean to rail... but trust me. My life is an ongoing disaster, with everyone else dragged along for the ride.”

“The way he frames it almost sounds comical,” said Bryce. “’cept it’s too real, and it ain’t funny.”

“Trust me, I know,” said Mazhe. “I’ve been around him longer than you have.”

“You ain’t had a normal life, then,” said one of the soldiers.

Harry let out a hollow laugh.

“No, not really.”

The evacuation continued, as more and more burning embers seemed to be dropping on the site. And it was no surprise when one of the abandoned makeshift tents caught fire, leaving one of the teams to break off explaining the function of a port key to extinguish the fire.

Finally, the stockade was empty. It had taken a half hour all told. Harry and his group had one last quick look around, before Harry produced his mobile. It was time to go.

“Everyone get close, we’re small enough that I can take us all.”

“Where we going?” questioned one of the soldiers.

“Same place everyone else went, though we’re going a slightly different way.”

“Just get close,” said Jesse, “Get hold of us real tight.”

* * *

The bookmark dropped them inside the Ragnar’s Sports and Fitness Centre as Harry expected.

“All right, follow me. Keep close, it’s just over there.” He pointed to a set of doors that stood open.

“Where is this?” questioned one of the soldiers.

“A training facility,” Simon answered, “Come on, let’s get you guys secured.”

They crossed the room and its many pieces of equipment. Harry’s historic guests had plenty of burning questions, but right now, they were in a bit of a hurry.

Then, Stepping inside the reconfigured Virtual Projection Room, even Harry had to be impressed. He had expected there to be a virtual reconstruction of the stockade, not what the ship’s crew had asked from the room.

Instead, it was a city. Dozens of spartan but robust buildings had been created, while marines, MIRT personnel, and other staff were assisting in getting the men settled. It looked like the Confederate garrison had been given quarters of their own, near-identical quarters, but most definitely, room for everyone. Marines were also assisting the men in grey in getting their bearings; after all, the port key would have been startling!

“Harry... never would’ve believed it,” said Billy.

“I promised to take care of you, all of you. Even your jailers... though you have to admit, they’ve softened somewhat,” said Harry, resting a hand on Billy’s back.

“Guess you did.”

“Hey, we ain’t soft, ‘yank,” said Jesse, though he smirked as he said it.

“Sure you’re not,” Harry teased. 

He grew serious. “Pretty sure there will be lots of organization yet... and we do need to plan how we’ll continue the exercises tomorrow. Though the room can be adjusted on the fly. We can probably make it look a bit more natural than the rather bland thing that’s been provided.”

“’an it functions like the one you have,” Barrett guessed.

“Identical in every way. In fact, it was because I kept hogging this one, that I have my chest. The guys here complained and my companions came up with it. One of the men responsible... sadly, he’s not with us any more. But it was a smashing gift for my fifteenth birthday.”

It was than another Confederate officer hurried over. “Sir. ‘an you boys... we got quarters for ‘yas.”

“Guess that’s the cue for us to retreat back to the suite,” said Simon. “Lieutenant, someone will be along later with contact information, it’s likely you will all be our guests for a few days, maybe a week at minimum, while the government determines a long-term plan.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” said Barrett, “Captain Wirz ain’t probably said it... but we all appreciate it, what you done for us; up to me we ain’t gon’ forget it.”

“I said it before. I take care of my friends,” said Harry, “You all took care of me, it’s only fair that I reciprocate.”

It was then a pair of marines hurried over. From the soot on their uniforms, Harry knew they had been on the ground.

“Sir. Just confirming, the ‘raider’ group should be sequestered from the others?”

“See to it. I would say put them all in cells, but they haven’t committed any crimes while in our jurisdiction. So just keep them isolated,” Harry decided.

“Sir.”

The soldier hurried off.

“They should be kept sequestered even after these guys are returned to the ground,” Simon suggested.

“Yeah, good thought. Infrastructure should be made aware, if they’re going to be making modifications. Let’s get back to the suite.”

“I’m heading back down to the ground to help out,” said Bill.

“We’ll likely be along. Stay safe.”

“You know I will.” Bill produced his mobile, and vanished moments after.

That was the cue for the Confederate soldiers who’d been pulled along with Harry’s group to move off.

One turned and asked, “We gon’ keep trainin’?”

“Not today. You guys get settled in. But hopefully tomorrow,” said Harry. “I won’t promise it, since I have no idea what our circumstances will be even an hour from now.”

The soldier hurried off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Justin, Brandon, and a couple of junior officers were in the suite when they arrived. The dining room table was then taken up by numerous maps, papers, and laptop computers. Harry noticed the additional SOU standing by the door, and he guessed there were likely two others outside in the corridor. Security protocols were being reestablished, this was good.

“Surprised you didn’t just return to the AIC,” said Harry.

“We have access to the same information,” said Justin, looking annoyed. “When I’m in the room, everyone walks around like they’re on eggshells or something.”

“They still don’t know you, sir,” said Dawson. His face took up a small window on the monitor at the end of the room.

“If they fuck up, they fuck up. We don’t have time for nonsense. Long as they do their job, that’s all that matters. Let’s not worry about protocol right now.”

“What’s the fire doin’ now?” Jesse asked.

“Still moving east, sir. It’s taken the garrison encampment, and we’re certain it will take the stockade in the hour.”

“So we’re looking at a complete rebuild,” said Simon.

“With the site completely empty, we would have done it anyway,” said an aide. “Infrastructure’s already developing a plan, using the temporary accommodations in the VPR as a design. Technology we use to provide food and water for our cities will be deployed—the river close to the site is unusable and will be likely for several months if not longer... that based on historic data on forest fires.

“The water will have to be drawn from another site—possible this river.”

The aide was manipulating a map on the laptop computer in front of him, and the map was put up on the monitor at the end of the room so the others could see it.

“Flint River,” said Jesse, “Harry, how come we didn’t run a pipe there?”

“I wasn’t aware of it when I came up with the original plan. And even then... it’s eight kilometres—about five miles. So it would have taken four to five times longer.

“The pipe worked as it was... just didn’t count on this complication.”

“Don’t worry about it now, sir. We’ll get something much more substantial in place, and it won’t involve laying kilometres of pipes.”

“It’s the same tech we use to provide water for our cities,” said Justin.

“We’ll also reseed the burned forest, given it was our doing which destroyed it,” said another aide.

“Sorry... I really hadn’t thought it would cause that much of a problem,” Mazhe apologized.

“Mazhe, you couldn’t have known.”

“What the hell was that anyway?” Billy questioned.

“A unique ability I have. It’s really hard to explain. But it’s called a Shout... and you saw what it does.”

“That all you can do?”

“There are other Shouts, but all of them are offensive,” Mazhe explained. “None of them are safe to demonstrate, but... it’s powerful magic that can do a lot of damage.”

“It likely killed the majority of the attacking force hidden in the trees,” said Harry. “Had they been the only force, it would have been over.”

“But unlike in the past, they put multiple forces in the field during the engagement,” said Brandon. “It’s a new tactic for them. Hate to admit it, but this was more organized than back in September.”

“But like previous engagements, they fled soon as their fearless leader left the field,” Harry snarked. “They’re still cowards.”

“Think the equally alarming thing, is how many they put in the field given it’s a hundred and fifty years into the past,” said Dawson.

“This too,” Brandon agreed. “Evander needs to be aware of this, it’s more evidence they have a more substantial connection somehow, given our gate is secure.”

“Thinking they might have formed their own somehow,” said Mazhe.

“Yeah, a possibility. Given they did set up a trap for the Promagistrate,” said an aide.

“DOI’s still investigating alongside the Order oft the Magnus,” said Dawson.

“We should consider that, from here on out, SOU should travel through any portal first in the interest of security,” said one of the aides.

“Good luck with that,” said Harry, “I won’t put others at risk.”

“That puts you at risk, Harry,” said Justin. "You remember how Dumbledore trapped you at Hogwarts a couple of years ago."

Harry looked annoyed. “Our friendship aside, the Commonwealth has survived to this point without me; it can survive perfectly fine without me.”

“Disagree. Sir, the realm needs all the leadership it can get right now. And I would think, should the enemy manage to kill you, it will be damaging to morale,” said Dawson. “Whether you like it or not, you’re a figurehead, a symbol.”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and looked annoyed. “Once again elevating me to god-status or other dragon shit. I am no god, never have been.”

Now Mazhe also looked annoyed. “There anything else urgent going on we need to know about?”

“Actually. These two...” Brandon pointed to Jesse and Billy. “We’ve procured pouches for you, as well as Corporal Day—we’ll get him set up when he’s released from the infirmary. Let’s go in the room. Simon, you stay with his majesty.”

“Sir.”

Harry was glad for the distraction, as they walked the short hall and into Harry’s room. The evacuation had gone like clockwork, so for now, people were safe. But he knew there were still plenty of issues ahead, things that would have to be addressed in the near and far future. Somewhere between thirty and forty thousand people moved in an hour, it was truly impressive.

Billy was quick to mention it soon as they were in the room, and Jesse looked just as impressed!

“Simon said it earlier, this is nothing new for the Commonwealth,” said Harry.

Brandon, meanwhile, reached into one of his pockets, and retrieved an ordinary looking cardboard box. He set it on the small table in the corner of the room, and a tap of his wand restored it to proper size. He opened the flaps, and pulled out two pouches. Unlike the one Harry had on his person, these were quite visible, looking like one of those foolish fanny packs people wore.

“These are standard-issue expandable pouches given to all Commonwealth military personnel. Since you’re both part of Harry’s team, and also members of His Majesty’s War Council, you have the right to use them.”

“They look a bit ridiculous, but you can change what they look like to better suit you,” said Harry.

“Can it look like my haversack?” Jesse asked.

Brandon held out one of the pouches. “Touch it with the hand you write with.”

Jesse touched the pouch with his right hand.

“Now, think of what you want it to look like.”

Almost instantly, the pouch shifted to then resemble the light-coloured cloth haversack slung over Jesse’s shoulder.

“So it’s all thought-based,” said Billy.

“Yeah. Made so us non-magic guys can still use them,” said Bryce.

“’an your pouch is in your pocket,” Jesse guessed.

“Yeah. Have to be careful using it in places where the statute’s in effect though.”

“We’ll have to go over that as well—”

“Section thirteen,” Billy remembered.

“So Harry talked to you guys about the Statute of Secrecy,” said Brandon, as he passed the modified pouch over to Jesse.

“Some of it. You guys ain’t allowed to do magic in front of us.”

“Outside the Commonwealth, yes. Harry broke the law when he started using magic at Andersonville. Naturally, there are a boatload of reasons for an exception, so no, he won’t get trouble for it, either legally or morally.”

“Yeah, well, him being Promagistrate and all,” said Mazhe.

Harry gave him a swat.

“Guessing these guys will get cellphones as well,” Bryce guessed.

“Justin’s getting that set up, but it might take a couple of days.”

Jesse looked confused. “Don’t he have bigger things to worry ‘bout?”

“It’s his baby... his creation, Jesse. I don’t think he’ll be completely hands off it even being our King,” said Harry. “He earned his doctorate on making those devices function.”

“They’re now a critical part of our kit. But given all that’s going on, procuring them is a little more difficult. So like I said, we’ll need a couple more days.”

“Josie’s getting this stuff too,” said Billy. It wasn’t a question.

“There’s a third in the box,” said Brandon, as he closed it up and tucked it away. “Speaking of, we’ll stop by the infirmary on the way back to the training facility, see how Josiah, Martin, and Ludvig are doing. They’ll need likely another night before they can be released.”

Billy looked at the floor and shifted on his feet. “That’s... that’s good.” 

“Billy... he’s gonna be fine. Our healers, they do amazing work, just trust them.”

“I... I know. I trust you guys.”

Billy reached out and touched the remaining pouch, changing it to look similar to Harry’s satchel.

“Copycat,” Harry teased.

Billy only shrugged, as he slung his new accessory over his shoulder.

“So now that you’re equipped, I’ll go over a few of the items you now have access to.”

Brandon flicked his wand at the door, and it shut.

“I know Zoey’s still around, and it’s best we don’t give her a show she didn’t ask for.”

“Smartass,” said Bryce.

Brandon only smirked.

“Uh. So accessing things in your pouch. Put your hand inside it, and think of the item you’re looking for. Speak it if you need to, but as you get used to it, thinking of it will summon the item.”

“Healing potion. Reach in and ask for a healing potion,” said Harry. “Being able to quickly access those things in a fight can save your life.”

“Good thinking,” Brandon agreed.

Jesse stuck a hand in his new pouch, and felt a vial smack into his hand. At the same time, he felt a strange shiver run down his spine, which then reversed, getting warm, going back up to his neck.

But Billy still didn’t quite trust the ‘thought only’ idea, so stuck his hand in, speaking, “Healing potion.” It still worked as intended, and he felt the item smack into his hand. He also felt the strange sensation.

“For now just let it drop back into the pouch, it’ll store itself away,” said Brandon. “Each of these has an automatic sorting function that keeps everything tucked away neatly.”

“So you’re talkin’ somethin’ like Harry’s chest,” Jesse guessed.

“Exactly the same. It’s a pocket dimension, in simple terms. The long of it is much more complicated. But for simplicity, it’s set up very much like Harry’s chest. A number of charms and spells keep everything filed away nice and neat, and the summoning spell responds to the owner’s requests.”

“You will have felt a rather odd sensation as you accessed it for the first time,” Harry picked up. “The pouches are now attuned to your person, and... Billy, you saw what happened when someone tries to go into them without permission. The most severe, but nonetheless... the pouches have powerful anti-tamper and anti-theft wards put on them.”

Jesse shifted uncomfortably. “Heard a man was turned inside out.”

Billy looked sick. “Was more than a rumour Jesse. Think I wore some of the man’s brains.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, Billy. But don’t ever feel sorry for the man. He got what he deserved. Always the ultimate end for thugs and thieves.”

“Funny you say that considering you’re a member of a guild of thieves,” said Brandon.

“We don’t steal from the poor. Or if we did, I most definitely did not, and I know Mazhe and I won’t tolerate it. Now once again we’ve wandered far from the lesson.”

“Yes, continuing,” said Brandon. He touched the sleeve of his uniform with his wand, and in an instant, the outfit was changed. In place of the black uniform, was then a camouflage pattern. A mix of greens, brown, black, and a tan colour.

“This is a standard-issue combat uniform used by our marines. You will have this one, as well as several other colours, such as...”

Now Harry touched the sleeve of his coat, and instantly, the Union Army uniform was replaced with a similar outfit to Brandon’s, save for it being a pattern made up of greys, white, and black.

“Urban deployment,” said Brandon. He touched the sleeve of his uniform again, replacing it with a pattern made up of tans, browns, and black. “This is meant for desert deployments.

“Billy might like this one,” said Harry, once again touching his uniform. The pattern then shifted to blue tones and a bit of black. “Naval deployment.”

“Familiar with that one,” said Brandon, “Wore it enough times.”

Jesse made to reach into his pouch, but Brandon shook his head. “Hold on a moment. I have one more you may like. Though Harry, if you’ll do the honours. Show him the dress uniform.”

“Right.”

Harry touched the uniform once again, instantly replacing it with something Jesse found very familiar. The jacket closely resembled the one Jesse had, although the tail was a few inches longer, and the collar was an orange shade. He noticed the War Council pin now adorned the collar.

The pants were a light blue shade, with a thin orange stripe down the outside of the legs, and a pair of dark brown, almost black leather boots completed the outfit.

Harry was momentarily startled when Mazhe seized him about the waist, and proceeded to lock lips. Only some throat-clearing had them separate.

“Sorry... couldn’t help it,” Mazhe apologized, while Bryce smirked, amused by the antics. He would get his turn later, he promised himself.

“Uh. Okay then.”

It was then there was a knock at the door. Since everyone was still ‘decent’, Harry called out, “Come in.”

The door opened and Justin entered, with Simon following.

“What now?” Harry questioned.

“Nothing... nothing’s wrong. We’re going around in circles, so I’m stepping away for a bit, they can call me if they need me.”

Justin looked Harry up and down. “Demonstrating the uniforms? Looks good on you.”

“So Mazhe has demonstrated a moment ago. Bloody hell...”

That had Mazhe smirking again.

Jesse, meanwhile, reached into his pouch and summoned the jacket for a closer look.

“We required to wear them, the uniforms?”

“Sometimes. Official functions here in the Commonwealth, it would be more appropriate,” said Justin, “We're trying to keep your origins secret long as we can.”

“Oh. Guess that's makin' sense.”

“Your brother's death, it hit you hard,” said Harry.

Jesse looked at the floor a moment. “Yeah.”

“I know how you feel. Perhaps I wasn't as close to my sister, but no mistake... I loved her. You all must know... I haven't even begun to process that. So much coming at us all at once...” said Justin.

“The body was sent home. He's buried out back of the house,” said Jesse. “Near-killed Ma.”

“Something we need to think of, is some sort of memorial, sometime in the near future,” said Brandon. “Nothing formal, no pomp and circumstance, just a gathering to mourn loved ones lost, to acknowledge those feelings.”

That earned a slow nod from Justin. “It... it would be good to do, yeah.”

Jesse laid the jacket on the table, before pulling his own jacket out from being wound around his belt, and laid it down to compare the two.

“Ain’t much difference, ‘cept for the length ‘an the orange collar.”

Billy, meanwhile, had set his things on the bed, and removed his coat, and was in the process of trying on his own copy of the outfit.

“If you let us change the collar on your brother's coat, you could keep wearing it instead, even though it's a grey shade rather than the tan,” Simon suggested.

“Well...”

“That's all we'd change,” Harry promised. “Beside the point, I know many units have blue or red collars, am I right?”

“'an cavalry have yellow collars, yeah. ...all right,” Jesse conceded.

“It won't be permanent as it is. I'm not strong enough to make it so,” said Harry, “It's a simple colour-change charm.”

Jesse relented. Harry had been nothing but kind to him up to this point, even with no reason to. He’d been shot by fellow soldiers, dragged into the hellhole that was Andersonville... and this guy had shown the garrison nothing but kindness. Jesse knew it could have been very different, had it been someone other than Harry. The enemies who attacked Andersonville yesterday case in point.

Harry touched the collar of Jesse’s coat with a finger, and instantly, it matched the new dress coat.

“Yeah, he can easily get away with it,” said Justin. “Try it out, let us see it.”

Jesse quickly removed his satchel and pulled the jacket on, though he didn’t bother to button it up.

“If my history serves me right, the pants also used to be tan, so the outfit would be perfectly acceptable.”

Justin looked at Billy, who had finished putting on his jacket, also admiring the appearance. “Billy, come stand beside Jesse a minute.”

Billy did as asked, and Jesse was startled as Billy went one step further, putting an arm around his midsection. Harry only smirked. “You guys look awesome.”

“Rolled up sleeves doesn't work very well though,” said Brandon.

“He's King's War Council, Brandon. He's got latitude,” said Justin. “Not like it's covering anything up.”

“It's about presentation, sir. The dress code isn't about making accommodations.”

“Unless the King or the Promagistrate says otherwise,” said Harry. “Something about us _being_ the law? Feel free to correct _Us_.”

“Harry...”

“You mean I can't use the pronoun?”

“Technically, no. But, ‘I’ certainly can, and underscore the Promagistrate's sentiment on the matter. I understand exactly what Council member Morgan is feeling, and has felt, so if he wishes for us to accommodate, then it is so ordered he be permitted to do so.

“With regard to the dress code, my council has latitude, however... it is expected they exercise maturity and common sense with regard to what they wear attending public function. It is the reputation of the Crown you will represent during such things.”

“Understood,” said Jesse.

“Understood,” said Billy.

“So ordered,” said Brandon.

He stood quiet a moment. “Next thing, then...”

The next few hours were spent going over a number of various implements and equipment contained in the pouches, and Harry appreciated the review, even though it did trigger memories of past introductions to the equipment, to men who were no longer with him. How would Billy, Jesse, and Josiah fare in this violent present? Soldiers or not, their fight was nothing compared to Harry’s.

Mazhe ended up dressed like Harry, though Harry modified their pants to match Jesse’s, so they now all looked alike. And soon after, Bryce followed suit, and Harry knew this was leaving Mazhe all hot and bothered, seeing both his mates dressed in such a way.

Harry smirked. “Mazhe might need a cold shower before we go anywhere.”

“Harry!”

Harry simply flicked his eyes to Mazhe’s crotch and smirked. “I’ll let you help me out of this outfit later,” he purred.

Now Justin smirked, and poured more gas on the fire. “Good thing Harry knows his cleaning charms.”

Harry felt his ears and face get warm. “Justin!”

Brandon coughed, though Harry easily guessed he was trying not to laugh.

“So next thing... brooms. We haven't issued the pair of you broomsticks yet, but we will in the future. It's best the both of you learn how to handle one first.”

“Though I think Jesse's well on his way, Brandon,” said Harry. Even a day after the event, he was still impressed.

“Yes, agreed. Still, I'd like to see him get a bit more flight time with an experienced flier before we do. And Sergeant, keep it up and you'll have Air Wing wanting to recruit you. Had a chat with the CAG late last night, he had lots to say about your first flight on a broom.”

“The CAG?” Jesse asked.

“Commander Air Group. Getting that sort of comment from him, take it as a massive compliment. At any rate. Harry, if you could pull out your chest—”

“Actually, let’s head back to the VPR in the training facility, we can get a look at things from the air.”

Brandon thought a moment. “Yeah, okay. We should be more than secure.”

“I won’t be coming along. Gonna check in with the staff, get an update,” said Justin. “Simon, go with them; I’ve got additional agents present.”

“Yes, we’re finally getting some of our critical protocols back in order. Let us know if there’s something urgent. Harry, we can get there using your mobile.”

Harry produced his mobile, then cursed to himself. “I don’t have a bookmark there.”

“Here, I have it,” said Brandon.

He produced his own mobile, and a few moments after, Harry felt his own buzz in his hand, as a message arrived. Jesse and Billy both watched over Harry’s shoulder as he fiddled with it, filing the bookmark in the catalogue.

“So he just sent you a... message... ‘an that message... lets you go to the place he somehow marked on his own device...” Jesse summarized.

“Exactly. It sounds fantastic, because it is. Justin created it for his doctorate. It changed the Commonwealth.”

“You folks bein’ able to just transport yourselves one place to another’s fantastic on its own,” said Billy, also awed.

“All right. Everyone coming, gather around so we can go,” said Harry, the bookmark now cued up and ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Three flights and a fight? It’s a busy afternoon and evening for Harry and his companions, for varying reasons._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : During all of the drafts for this story, I never once addressed the issue of the fire. I got to thinking about this, hearing of recent wildfires closer to home the spring of 2020, in Australia in the fall of 2019, and in Fort McMurray, Alberta, in the spring and summer 2016._
> 
> _Now in the case of Andersonville, it had been hot and dry for several weeks, the woods surrounding the site would have been tinder-dry, and having the equivalent of a flamethrower setting fire to a clump of trees... we get this nightmare. Mazhe certainly hadn’t meant to touch off a massive wildfire, but as you dear readers know, they’re a magnet for calamity. Expect fallout from this in the immediate and distant future._
> 
> _The time-skip/alteration? A wizard did it, bite me. it was either that, or we end up with dates being skewed to buggery, me trying to keep the calendar straight, and just no. So OND meessed with it. Maybe they figured out how the school year always starts on a Sunday in canon._


	16. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh snap, the standard flying lesson; Harry and his companions get a look at the temporary set up to house the displaced prison; Harry discovers once again just what kind of voice he has, as his off-hand thoughts result in a major government project... and a disagreement over an unsettling ally forms a rift between Harry and Mazhe..._

# 16\. FLIGHT

## June, 2008 / July, 1864

July 19, 1864

As promised, the teleport dropped them just inside the doors to the training facility, and from there, a short walk across the room to the VPR, where a pair of marines stood on duty. Both stood to attention as Harry and his group approached, and now both Jesse and Billy noticed, they were wearing the blue camouflage trousers. Much like Brandon, they had a utility belt around their waist, and Jesse knew that somewhere on that belt was a pouch exactly like the one he’d just received hours earlier.

Inside, Harry and his group found the room had once again changed, now no longer spartan, but resembling a grassy field, at least, what he could see of it. Looking behind him, Harry found the exit had been changed, so it had been incorporated into a doorway to a small wooden shed. A large collection of various supplies were stacked and organized around it, with men and women hurrying about.

A large brick structure stood to his left, with a tall chimney, and the smell of food cooking told Harry this was likely the kitchen. He knew they would be busy day and night preparing food for such a massive number.

As an additional surprise, both men in blue and grey uniforms were helping the staff. Harry once again smirked to himself. Opposing sides, but they still work together.

Mazhe caught the look. “What?”

“Only that I see both Union and rebel soldiers working side by side helping the kitchen. If it wouldn’t violate the Statute, I’d snap a picture, make two copies, and send one to each President. What would Lincoln or Davis think? No matter, this is incredible.”

“The government was damaged, many agencies seriously damaged by the OND’s attack, but they didn’t get rid of everyone. We still have plenty of resources we can pull in, given our remaining cities are secure,” said Brandon. “MIRT’s been very busy, and it looks like some of our guys have come in to help as well. So lots of security, and lots of staff to carry the weight.”

“So our guys won’t go hungry tonight,” said Billy.

“The meal will likely be served in shifts, and I would count on the kitchen staying open around the clock. So no, no one here will go hungry. And that’s the way it will be back on the ground. That stockade was the stuff of nightmares, and just no. We won’t ever let that continue.”

Jesse, meanwhile, was looking back behind them, where it looked like a narrow but long pond had been created.

“Our boys bein’ separated by a pond.”

“Better than a wall. And note some of our marines are also around just in case.”

“I wouldn’t expect trouble, Brandon,” said Harry. “You saw the training we did... they will work with each other and not complain about it.”

“Some did when you started,” Jesse admitted, “The Lieutenant put a stop to it.”

“And what does your Captain think of this?” questioned Simon.

“I don’ see him much. But thinkin’ he don’ like it much. Whatever Harry did to him... he ain’t said a word though.”

“If I could get away with it and not piss off the garrison, I’d have the man take a _permanent_ vacation.”

Mazhe frowned. “Harry...”

Brandon and Simon glanced at each other.

“Uh. So, we goin’ flying or not?” Bryce pressed.

“Yes, flying,” said Brandon. “Let's get in the air. Harry, since you're closer to Mr. Harper, he'll ride with you. Sergeant Morgan, you'll be with me.”

“Fair enough,” said Harry, as he produced his broom.

Mazhe was also producing his. “Bryce can ride with me.”

“You bet,” Bryce smirked. Harry noticed again how close they were standing.

Harry held the broom level, and watched, as Mazhe mounted his own, with Bryce quickly climbing on the back, and they touched off, gently gaining height. Brandon and Jesse were doing the same thing, to then hover about twenty feet up, with Simon quickly following, although he chose to hover close.

“Right. So Billy. You saw how Mazhe climbed on his broom. Do the same thing. It’s more comfortable than it looks.”

While Harry held the broom steady, Billy did as asked, and just as promised, it was a comfortable, invisible seat, rather than a shaft of wood.

“Now, feet up in the stirrups, exactly like you would on a saddle... good. Now push ahead a bit so I can get on behind.”

Billy shifted ahead a bit, then felt the broom jiggle a moment, as Harry climbed on behind him.

“Both hands on the broom, like how Mazhe did it... good. Now kick off, gently... you push too hard and we'll shoot into the sky, trust me you don't want that. My friend Neville did that in first year, broke his wrist. It wasn't fun.”

Billy pushed with his right foot, and they began to rise into the air, slowly gaining height. Harry then reached around, putting a hand on top of Billy’s.

“I'll guide you for a bit so you get the sense how it works, but it's quite intuitive. Lean forward a bit... good." They begin to move forward. "More aggressive you are, the faster we go... good. Just nice and slow for now. Leaning forward, and we do this...”

Harry tugged up, and even though it was through Billy’s hands, the broom still began to rise.

“How the hell did Jesse understand any of this?”

“I don't know. Think he's just a natural, it happens sometimes. All right, next thing. Lean gently to your right... good.”

The broom began a gentle bank to the right in a slow turn.

“The harder you lean, the steeper the bank... careful that you don't go too far over, you'll fall off. Level us out... good.”

The broom returned to a straight path.

“So leaning left...” Billy leaned slightly to the left, making a slow turn to the left, before again returning to a straight path.

“Good. Take us up a little higher,” said Harry.

“Making it look easy, Harry,” said Mazhe, as he and Bryce pulled alongside.

“When it's fun, it's easy. All right. Now to descend, we do this.” Harry pushed down, and they gradually descended. Mazhe easily kept pace, as they levelled off.

“And to slow?” Billy questioned.

“Lean back... good. Remember, the more aggressive you are with your movements, the more aggressive the broom will respond. So nothing sudden, or you could be thrown off.”

“Your broom... it's different than...”

“It was a gift from my godfather when I was in third year,” Harry answered. Billy couldn’t see the brief smile that touched Harry’s lips from the memory.

“Oh... well...”

“Billy. I trust you. Beside, I've fought more than a few battles from it... you'd have to do something incredibly stupid before it gets damaged.”

Harry pulled his hand off and wrapped it around Billy's waist. “All right, it's all yours. Just nothing too fast, or too aggressive.”

From the air, the group was able to see first hand how the accommodations had been set up. It was an astounding display of the power of the room, as there were literally a thousand barracks-type structures put down, each of them with space for forty men. A large pond separated the prisoners’ accommodations from the garrison, though their barracks were identical in every way. There was ample space between the buildings, which allowed for seats and benches, tables, a space for campfires, and various other small comforts to make things just a little more bearable.

“We’ll be doing the same thing back at the prison site,” said Brandon. He’d come alongside Harry’s broom.

“Feels more like a small city,” said Billy.

“It’s the intention. Look there.” Brandon pointed a finger to a larger structure close to the gate. “The infirmary, we’ve brought in some healers to help out, knowing there are many soldiers suffering severe malnutrition. Got a report that dozens of men appear nothing more than skin and bones.”

Harry caught Jesse’s guilty look.

“We don’ all approve of the Captain ‘an his way of runnin’ things.”

“I know,” said Harry. “I don’t paint all of you with the same brush.”

“But Sergeant, you have to know… and it’s only fair we tell you this… the ministry of justice is investigating. Though we won’t be able to prosecute, our historic counterparts most certainly will.”

“Guess we should’ve expected that. Once Harry seen us…” Jesse guessed.

“Pretty much it,” said Brandon. “Harry’s always gonna do the right thing, even if sometimes he does some pretty dark things to get there.”

Harry huffed. “I don’t do it intentionally, Brandon!”

“But thing is, Jesse… once he became involved, we became involved. And our laws around the mistreatment of prisoners is rather rigid.”

“He gonna need a lawyer?” questioned Billy.

“No. He didn’t actively mistreat any of the prisoners.”

“How you know that?”

“He has similar abilities to me,” said Harry, “Being able to see someone’s thoughts and memories. And that’s how we can determine guilt or innocence. Your friend Jeremiah, on the other hand… Gods. He made me uneasy at times… and the vicious things he’d done… Jesse, you didn’t know your friend well. I don’t mean to talk ill of the dead, but what you saw of him—there was horrible cruelty lurking underneath. Granted, a good person was starting to come out the last while, but...”

Harry let out a sigh. “Another victim of our enemies.”

“What’s gonna happen, then?” Billy asked.

“It’ll be up to the Crown Prosecution Office. They’ll likely conduct interviews, before making a decision on how to proceed. And Harry, we will need to make contact with Trevelyan, likely sooner rather than later. There is a growing list of matters they need to be aware of, including this,” said Brandon. “Harry, come around to the left, got something you should see.”

They turned their brooms around as Brandon asked, and Harry could already see it: a taller structure toward the middle of the site. Much like the one he’d set up back on the ground, it had an upper deck area partially covered, with comfortable seats. But this version of the outpost had an additional appendage, a tall mast that Harry guessed was about six storeys high, being the tallest thing in the room.

“What’s the mast for?” Harry asked.

“This is what we’ll be putting on the ground as well, this was more or less a test-fit. It’s meant for a repeater device you’re familiar with, if my records are right. It’s to boost mobile device function at Andersonville.”

“Same as the device we deployed in Skyrim,” Harry remembered.

“What’s it do?” Billy asked.

“The mobiles work pretty well at Andersonville right now. But further we go from the portal, the weaker it gets. We’d likely still get function on the coast, or in Atlanta, but outside that, it’ll get sketchy.

“The repeater… it’ll make the mobiles work just about everywhere.”

“’an Justin made it,” Jesse remembered.

“It’s his work, yeah.”

They remained in the air for another hour, before finally touching down near the outpost. Bryce and Mazhe soon followed, with Mazhe quickly stowing his broom away.

Up close, the outpost had undergone more modifications inside, looking like an office and chart room. There were several desks arranged, and along one side, was a counter with a low window.

“The post office will be providing a few clerks, and the men can send out letters if they need to.”

“Lots of us don’t know our letters,” said Billy.

“We’ll help out with that, it’s what dicta-quills are for,” said Simon. He’d also landed with the group.

“You’ll deliver their letters? We ain’ got resources for that,” said Jesse.

“We know. That’s why we’ve brought in the post office. I wasn’t given a timeline, but we’ll likely start before we move everyone back to the ground.”

It was then Brandon received a message on his mobile.

“Josiah, Ludvig, and Martin were just released from the infirmary, they’re on their way.”

Billy instantly looked relieved. “Thank God.”

“Told you he’d be just fine,” Harry said, “Healer Chen’s awesome. And well… all the healers are amazing.”

“And he’ll be wanting to see you soon as he can get a free moment,” said Brandon. “Both you and the Sergeant here.”

Jesse looked surprised. “Me?”

“You lost a close friend in a manner you’ve never seen before. It’s combat, but this was different.”

“Trust me, it’s worth it,” said Bryce, “The healer Harry used to have working with us, she was amazing. It’ll help you deal with what you went through yesterday… even if you don’t want to… just… it’s better if you do.”

“Guess you got personal experience.”

“Yeah. Too much, Jesse. Too much.”

“You might tell yourself, ‘but I’m a soldier, I can take it’. Compartmentalize it, push it aside, but it’s still there. You leave it and not acknowledge it, deal with it… it eats away at you. Just like dealing with the loss of your brother. These things demand to be reconciled, not just filed away.

“It erodes your mental state, leaves you open to making mistakes, leaving you not at your best. And right now, Harry needs everyone around him at their best. That make sense?” asked Brandon.

“Well… I… I… yeah, I reckon so.”

“They aren’t saying you’re crazy or unstable, but you’ve lost a friend, someone you were close to. And trust us, it will make you feel better,” Mazhe promised.

Billy shifted a moment, before asking, “Say, if I wanted that… would your healer see me too?”

“Absolutely. All of you have seen terrible things, had to do terrible things. Speaking to a professional doesn’t make you weak,” Brandon answered.

Harry glanced up at the clock above the charts, noticing there were a pair of them—one was set two hours behind the other: the time in Trevelyan. Locally, it was almost 6 o’clock.

“Time for dinner. I’m guessing Ludvig’s coming here?”

“That was his message,” said Brandon, “He figured you would take dinner here.”

“Good call. We can adjust things upstairs rather than turn things upside-down in here.”

“Is Dobby bringing it, or—” Mazhe began.

Brandon shook his head. “Staff from the kitchen will be bringing it along.”

“All right. Makes sense. I didn’t want Dobby or Kreacher to see Andersonville, it would’ve been an invasion of house elves.”

That earned a snort from Brandon. “About the size of it, with MACUSA Aurors likely following.”

“Exactly what I said when I introduced these guys. Come on, back upstairs so I can make some adjustments,” Harry decided.

Exactly as promised, staff from the kitchen brought a large box on a trolley, which was then guided up the stairs to the platform, where everything was unpacked. It seemed once again, their number was anticipated, with a portion for everyone present. The upper deck area had been transformed into an outdoor dining area, the canopy extended to cover the entire length.

Part-way through the meal, Ludvig, Josiah, and Martin arrived, and it was a happy reunion for Billy. The pair embraced tightly, before Billy gave his dear friend the critical eye.

“Billy, I’m fine, they patched me up right,” said Josiah. He looked around before claiming a seat. “Ludvig… the Lieutenant Commander, I mean… says this is still on your ship. How’s that possible?”

“You’ve seen Harry’s chest, have you not?” questioned Brandon.

‘O’, Josiah mouthed, and Martin reacted about the same as it dawned on him.

“These rooms, incredibly versatile. Stuffing thousands of men away for a week or so is no sweat.”

Martin looked impressed. “Even with you folks being damaged as you are?”

“Even as so, Corporal. The fire destroyed the entire site, confirmed a couple of hours ago. Natural Resources is still battling the fire, given it was our doing, and well… frankly, it’s a breach of the time line. According to the history books, there was never a fire at Andersonville,” said Brandon.

“So what’ll happen, then?” asked Jesse.

“We don’t know. That’s why the government’s trying to get ahead of it. It could burn right to the coast, destroying every community, every farm, every railroad track, telegraph line… you get the picture. It could kill hundreds of people, thousands of troops…”

“They’re putting everyone and everything they can in the field?” Mazhe questioned.

“Everything they can muster, yeah.”

“Can we spare any more marines?”

“We’ll have to talk to Defence. But we could probably swing more numbers to help out,” said Ludvig.

“Good to have you back, Ludvig,” said Harry.

That earned a brief grin from the blond man. “Didn’t feel very productive laying on my back, Harry.”

Josiah, meanwhile, noticed the rank chevrons on Billy’s coat. “You got a promotion? What rank is that?”

“Private, first class, Josiah. Him becoming a member of his majesty’s war council automatically promoted him as he’s technically part of our military now,” said Brandon. “Speaking of. His majesty has also invited you to be a member of his council as well, but given you weren’t able to attend… with your permission.”

Brandon produced his wand.

“Oh. Uh, of course.”

“Hold out your arm in front of you.”

Josiah did as asked, and Brandon tapped his coat with his wand, instantly changing the colour of the chevrons to orange. Additionally, a pin then adorned a spot above Josiah’s left breast. Josiah then noticed the changed rank chevrons on Jesse’s coat. “You got a promotion too? Congratulations, Sergeant.”

“Thank you.” He thought for a minute, before asking, “So what’s it mean anyway, bein’ the war council?”

“He’s named us to be his advisors on a wide scope of issues, Jesse. Most of it will be war-related, given… as he said, us being in a de-facto state of war with OND. But he can ask us for advice on other things, and right now… he needs all the advice he can get,” Brandon explained.

“How old is he anyway?” Martin asked.

“Twenty-eight,” said Harry.

“Good Lord…”

“Yeah. His life was turned upside-down a week ago. Or nearly a week ago. But in reality, it’s just a continuation of the mess we’ve been dealing with since last September. Right. I think that’s enough talking about this rubbish. You guys mind us having a quiet night again?”

“It’s all right with me,” said Brandon, “But we’ll likely have to have a briefing in the morning. Harry, you have to get used to those sorts of expectations. You just said it, your best friend’s had his life turned upside down; he’ll need you more than ever. ‘We’ will need you more than ever.”

Harry let out a huff, and turned back to his lukewarm meal, absently casting a warming charm on it. He knew they were right, as frustrating as it was. But, so went his life.

Before they knew, the dishes had all been carted away, and the table exchanged for comfortable chairs around a raised fire pit, and chests of beverages. The canopy had been retracted so it only covered half the deck as originally installed. For Harry and his immediate companions, a curved couch took up a corner of the deck, and Bryce was content to cuddle up against Mazhe, while Billy and Josiah took up Harry’s opposite side. Martin had collected his banjo—left inside of Harry’s chest, and was content to pluck out a tune or three for entertainment.

As dusk settled, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, and a moment later, Justin appeared.

“You brought security, sir?” questioned Simon.

“At the foot of the stairs, Lieutenant,” Justin answered, as he claimed a vacant seat. “I’ve still got a long list of families to call, just needed a half-hour’s break. Some of them are on the other side of the world as it is, so…”

“How big is your country, sir?” asked Martin.

“We were over a hundred million. Dozens of cities, at least a few on every continent. Now, we’re down to five. Balthazar and Edmond are both on the other side of the world. Balthazar is near Shanghai, China, and Edmund, near Sydney, Australia. Then there’s Giza, a city near Cairo, Egypt. Gatun, that one near Gatun Lake in Panama… and finally, Bthalft, which is functioning as our temporary capital. It’s… well… it’s through another portal we have established.”

“’an your army… they’s from all those places,” Jesse guessed.

“Exactly so.”

Jesse happened to look down the wide pathway that functioned as the main road, and spotted a familiar face approaching.

“Lieutenant's coming."

Harry looked annoyed. “Hope it's not some problem, really don't want to be dealing with stuff right now.”

“He ain't in no hurry, so I reckon not."

“Brandon, how about we give him a mobile? Given he's being the go-between...”

“We'll talk it over with DOI,” Brandon decided. “Though we've done background checks, it could still introduce another security hole. If we leave, he's likely not coming along.”

“I think we're pretty well invested here, Brandon,” said Justin.

Voices could be heard for a moment, before footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. At sight of Justin, Barrett gave a salute. For a change, he wasn’t wearing his coat, though he still wore his cap.

“'evening, Lieutenant,” Justin greeted.

“Evening, sir. Hope I'm not intruding.”

“Join us,” Harry invited, indicating the last vacant seat. “Cold beer and cider if you like. We’re having a quiet night for a change.”

“Looked that way. The boys ain't been this relaxed in a long while, guess we have y'all to thank for it. Not worryin' about tunnels 'an raiders, it's makin' our jobs much easier.”

“It's what happens when people aren't worrying where their next meal or their next drink of clean water is coming from,” said Brandon. “We've got a city here instead of a prison. Look at those guys down there, gathered on the porch, shootin' the shit, just like we are now.”

He pointed out a nearby cabin, where about ten Union soldiers are sitting on the porch. It looked like there's a couple of bottles of whiskey resting on a table, being shared amongst them.

“These guys are out of the war. We've got proper resources here to take care of them”

Harry smirked. “I did threaten to take a picture of the state of things here, send it to Washington.”

That earned a grunt from Barrett. He thought for a moment, then cast his eyes up at the tall mast.

“What’s the mast for?”

“Part of our communications system,” Brandon answered, “Our mobile system runs off it rather than through the portal. If we're somehow disconnected from the Ragnar, the mobiles will still work on the ground. It's complex stuff, but critical to our operations here as a whole. This outpost will be duplicated exactly back on the ground, much like everything else here—this is a test run of what we’ll actually do at Andersonville.”

“You is makin’ this permanent,” said Barrett.

“Yes. All of it. With the site now completely empty, it’ll take a few days at most,” said Justin. “Harry did promise.”

Barrett looked astounded. “We was thinkin’ tents ‘an a few supplies. Good Lord.”

“Infrastructure’s working on permanent structures as we speak,” said Justin. “Everything here was a test-fit for prototyping. Work orders were fed to manufacturing likely during the dinner hour.”

“The order was for eleven-hundred structures, sir,” said Brandon. “Additional orders covering plumbing and sanitation functions, and Mr. Weasley will be heading up the security team once the site is declared safe. We’re still battling the fire.”

“I still find this room fascinating,” said Barrett, “It bein’ on your ship ‘an all.”

“Also my residence,” said Justin. “Given we were attacked so severely we lost our capital… it’s the most secure place we have right now.”

“Makes lots of sense,” Barrett agreed.

Harry looked thoughtful. “It's something else we need to think about. We lost three of our battleships. Even sequestered as she is... Ragnar's our _only_ battleship. If somehow she's destroyed... what then?”

“He's right,” Brandon agreed. “Ragnar's main battery... not something we want to use, but something we should have at our disposal, just in case.”

“You're saying we should build another ship.”

Harry looked at the others. “It sounds totally crazy, but... the better question... Would we have the manpower to do it? It's a million tonnes of metal, thousands of people. But... if we can... I think we must.”

“Before we continue.” Brandon pulled the clipboard box out of his pouch, and a tap of his wand produced a table in front of him. As they had seen him do on a few occasions already, he prepared a pair of parchments and laid out a pair of dicta-quills.

“Begin recording. Meeting of the King's war-counsel, June 19, 2008. Point of order, construction of a new battleship, matter brought forward by the Promagistrate. Promagistrate, if you'll repeat what you've said off the record.”

Harry had to think for a few moments, wanting to properly phrase what he was proposing.

“On June thirteenth, the Commonwealth lost three of its four great battleships during combat with our enemy. With only one remaining, and the ongoing deadly threat being posed by our enemy, I believe it's in our best interest if we attempt to replace at least one of those ships, even if doing so pulls workers away from other projects.

“At the end of the day, the Commonwealth _must_ be able to defend itself to the last full measure... and with only a single ship, that ability has been severely compromised.”

Justin nodded along, knowing what Harry was saying was right. “It will be difficult, but… I don’t think impossible. A delicate balancing act, but absolutely, the Promagistrate is right.”

Bryce furrowed his brows. “Where would we build this thing?”

“Here. Or, back on the ground. Once the site is safe. It’ll need raw resources, and with the cleanup that will be required, the materials can just be converted… I mean, correct me if my assumptions are wrong.”

“And we can definitely hide it from casual observers; a few misdirection charms to keep away the more curious,” Brandon agreed. “We’ll have underground production facilities set up, so expanding to further manufacturing facilities would be a snap.”

“’an what 'ya gonna call her?" Jesse questioned.

“Virgil,” said Mazhe, simply.

“Virgil?” Harry looked confused.

“It's a book of fiction I read a long time ago. It was hard, even being a common-language translation,” Mazhe remembered. “ _Dante's Inferno_. The main character's named Virgil. It chronicles his experiences traversing the nine circles of Hell.”

Justin gave a nod. “Fitting and poetic, given our plight. My War-Council. The question on the table: do we build a new ship named _Virgil_ , to replace one of the three ships destroyed in combat on June thirteenth? Mazhe Stormcrown?”

“Aye,” Mazhe answered.

“Mr. Hunter?”

“Aye.”

“Mr. Harper?”

“Aye.”

“Corporal Day?”

“Aye.”

“Sergeant Morgan?”

“Aye.”

“Lieutenant Commander Jarisson?”

“Nay.”

Justin frowned a moment, before asking, “Commander McAllister?”

“Aye.”

“Promagistrate?”

“Aye.”

“We have one dissent. For the record, Lieutenant Commander, why do you oppose?”

“I'm not sure we have the mandate, sir. I agree we must be able to protect ourselves, but the decision to build a new ship, we're talking thousands of man-hours of labour, thousands of men and women working on a mammoth project, quite possibly under threat from the enemy, never mind the fact we are considering building it on foreign soil. Think we really need to consider those things carefully, before we start casting steel and cutting down trees.”

“It's something we will most certainly consult with parliament on,” Justin agreed, “We're only establishing the context for it.”

“And even without... I think there's more than enough Prerogative powers to go around,” said Brandon, “This is something we absolutely must have.”

Ludvig relented. “Let the record reflect, I reverse my objection and vote Aye.”

“We have unanimous support, your majesty,” said Brandon, “It's recommended Parliament be invited to bring forth appropriate legislation, empowering your navy to begin construction of a new battleship to be named _Virgil_.”

“Thank you, all of you,” said Justin.

“Stop recording,” Brandon ordered, and the quills fell silent.

Harry could only shake his head in disbelief, as Brandon made duplicates of the parchment, took one, slammed the clipboard shut, and tucked it away.

“That was... surprising,” he said.

“Harry, you're one of the most powerful men in the country. When you and Justin start talking about shit, count on it being noticed and in many cases acted on. Your suggestion makes a _lot_ of sense, even if the timing may not be the greatest,” said Brandon. “Uh. Lieutenant Gibson, run this up to communications, get it sent to the Parliamentary Clerk. The government's expected to act on it with little delay on order of the Crown.”

“Sir.”

Simon got up and took the parchment, and hurried down the stairs. They could easily see as he hurried down the main path, heading back toward the exit cabin.

“'an how long will that take?” Barrett asked.

“Depends on how fast Parliament sits. Likely either tomorrow or Monday. Likely Monday, the house rarely gets anything productive done just before the weekend.”

Barrett was about to comment on the day-mixup, but he quickly realized they were talking about dates in 2008, rather than 1864. Still he asked, “How you boys keep your days of the week straight?”

Harry let out a snort, while Justin laughed. “Oh you have no idea. Praise the gods for our mobiles.”

That got a laugh out of Harry. “No, confusing was back during the winter, when OND sucked the Ragnar into 1926—don't ask how, it was messy. They were the middle of December, we were the middle of January. Then, the wankers somehow infiltrated the ship, and sent us into the summer of 801, attacked a Viking King who is the ancestor of five of our Kings and Queens—trapped him in 1926 for several days... keeping track of the dates and days has become somewhat of an art form by this point.”

He sobered. “OND's done a number on us, and I'm certain it started way before the cluster fuck that started back in September.”

“Yeah, we're sure of that too, Harry. And now, without our records of evidence, tracking down who's responsible, who's involved, it's a lot more difficult,” Brandon admitted.

“Thinking on Ragnar, where is he these days? I know he’s recovered from his injuries given he wasn’t in the infirmary when we were dragged in there.”

“Got him working research,” said Brandon. “As you guessed, he's completely healed, but probably best he's not dragged around out here.”

Harry hummed in agreement. “Yeah. Still need to visit with him sooner rather than later, he's still not met any of these guys.”

“Ragnar. Name sounds familiar,” said Martin.

“If you've heard or read of any Norse history, he was at one time the King of Norway. I was there when he became such, as the event we intruded on... well... he was attacked by not one, but two different forces on that particular night. Seems OND inadvertently lent a hand to his victory over a rival, and secured his claim of the throne.”

“If he lived over eight hundred years ago, how's he still with you?” Billy asked.

“Something we don't really know, since we did leave him where he belonged. It was a bit difficult to say good bye, but our incursion was somewhat limited compared to here. We were there a few days, so it was easy to modify the memories of everyone, make them forget most of what happened.”

Barrett looked thoughtful. “That what would have happened here?”

Brandon shook his head. “No. Even had Harry been here only a few days, we don't have the manpower such a job would require.”

“You mean they could make me forget about you?” Billy questioned.

Harry pulled him close for a few moments. “Yeah. It's very possible. Though I would have lots of objections to people attempting to do so. I think even then... when I was finally able to make sense of what was going on around me, I knew you were responsible for keeping me alive... both you and Josie. But I already told you about my dreams. Some things I'm just not gonna fight with, and I think Mazhe knows this too.”

“Oh yeah. Definitely agree on that one. Billy, if you were meant to be with us, I'm not gonna argue, and if you make him happy, that's all I worry about.”

The dark had settled in by this point. For the first time since Harry had arrived at the prison, the entire site felt completely different. Perhaps it was the fact they’d changed locations, but no. It was absolutely a different atmosphere. The energy was different—relaxed. The men around them weren’t stressed out, huddling in dodgy excuses for tents, shivering in the cold or baking in the heat. They were properly sheltered, changing the entire feel of the site in a matter of hours. It made Harry feel good inside, knowing he’d fulfilled a promise made. Knowing the entire plan would be duplicated on the ground, this was not a temporary thing. Yeah, it felt good to be doing good, making progress.

“Still find it incredible you folks are from the future,” said Josiah, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

“That goes both ways, Josie. I didn't plan on staying here long. But you guys already know my history. Heard it said once: Want to hear God laugh? Tell him your plans.”

That earned a chuckle out of Barrett and Jesse both.

“Or tell OND your plans,” Justin snarked, and the long shadows hid the dark look that crossed his face. “More what it feels like this past year. We just start to recover and—” he snapped his fingers. “Right back at it again.”

“And here we are talking about those nut jobs. Can't go five minutes without discussing it. You guys have no idea what I want to do to the witch,” Harry growled.

Martin looked up a moment, surprised, though he still continued to pluck out a tune. “A woman is responsible?”

“You don't think a woman is capable? The ruthless, vicious acts she's orchestrated in the past nine months... it's the stuff of nightmares.”

“And this place wasn't?” Josiah retorted.

“Isn't now. Just trust us, the woman's a monster,” said Brandon.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs, and Simon appeared at the threshold. He quickly retook the seat he’d been using.

“Sir. Clerk has the message, the Prime Minister and her cabinet will receive appropriate notifications at the start of business tomorrow.”

"Excellent. We're off the clock," said Brandon.

“What's the topic now?”

“Guess,” Harry muttered.

“Oh. The nut jobs,” said Simon, as he plucked a beer out of the nearby chest, and opened it.

“Diedre. We're planning her crucifixion,” said Mazhe. “I'll even put a big shiny bow on her head for my mate.” He spoke lightly, but it had everyone shifting uncomfortably.

Harry seemed lost in thought for a moment, before saying, “A crucifixion... I've seen the aftermath. They cut the man's cock off first. I promise, it was most unpleasant.”

Martin actually stopped playing, disturbed by the revelation. And by the looks the others were giving, Harry knew the others were equally unsettled.

“To do that to someone, Jesus...” Billy said, softly.

“Thing is, each of us are capable of unspeakable acts,” said Simon. “It's all about pressing the right buttons.”

“And as the Promagistrate, it's ultimately my decision what happens to her when caught. For her, it's really about what kind of eternity she gets.

“On one hand, I could trap her soul and send it to... it's an equivalent to Hell, I suppose. Called the 'Soul Cairn', the souls are forever tortured by beings known as the 'Ideal Masters'.

“On the other, I could spare her life, but enslave her to serve a different master.”

“Harry, promise me you won't summon him here,” Mazhe all but demanded.

Harry remained silent.

“Harry...” Mazhe pressed.

“I won't make promises I can't keep.”

“He's a monster and you know it, Harry! You keep summoning him, no matter how 'noble' you think it is, he's gonna own your soul!”

“I won't make promise I cannot keep,” Harry repeated. “Now honestly, I think the offerings from here would be weak, so really, it's unlikely it'll happen... but I'm not going to promise something to you and end up having to break it because of some shit storm we're in and that's the only option.”

Mazhe sat there fuming for a moment, before leaping to his feet and storming off back down the stairs. Bryce looked momentarily torn between staying with Harry, or going with Mazhe. Ultimately, he rose. “I’ll... I’ll look after him,” he promised, before hurrying off.

Harry made to get up, but Ludvig shook his head. “Just let him be for now, Harry.”

“Don't like seeing him pissed. But... it's access to a potential weapon. No matter how uncomfortable or unsettling he may be.”

Jesse got up and sat down on the couch beside Harry. But Harry’s comments coupled with Bryce and Mazhe’s quick departure were water on the bonfire. Barrett rose.

“Gon’ call it a night, boys.”

“G’night, sir,” said Jesse. 

Though he didn’t get up, he gave a salute, which was returned. Barrett hurried down the stairs, and moments after, could be seen walking back down the path, the pair of sentries following, as well as a marine.

Justin, too, got to his feet. “I have more notifications to make.”

“I’ll walk you back to the suite,” Brandon offered.

It was not long after, that Harry, too, decided to call it a night. He held a momentary debate: walk back to the suite, or just drop the chest? There would be exercises in the morning, so... Harry produced his chest, and they climbed in. Then, as they got cleaned up for bed, he attempted to call Mazhe, with no luck. Straight to voice mail. And a text was returned with only the words, ‘leave me be’. Harry huffed. No, Mazhe and Bryce wouldn’t be back that night. Still, he fired back one more message. ‘We’re in the chest for the night, exercises early in the morning.’

This received a more encouraging reply, ‘See you in the morning.’

“Guess he ain’t comin’ back tonight,” said Jesse.

“Rude to read over someone’s shoulder,” Harry scolded him, as he put his mobile away.

“Didn’ mean to, can’t help it,” Jesse apologized.

“So will we be gettin’ those?” Josiah asked, as he folded his clothes and stacked everything neatly on a chair.

“Yes. I think they’re still working on the security exceptions. But give us a few days and we’ll give you a proper demonstration of how they work,” Harry answered.

Jesse looked at the others and turned to leave. “Guess I’ll see y’all in the—”

“Stay,” said Billy, “Don’t think Harry will mind.”

“Well...” Harry began, but Billy put a finger on Harry’s lips.

“We’ll keep you company. Right, Sergeant?”

“Uh...”

Harry gave a weak smile but it was fleeting. He let out a huff as he tucked away his outfit in his pouch. “Just get him back, and I've pissed him off,” he muttered. “And of course Bryce chases off after him...”

“So Bryce... is more attached to Mazhe?”

“Yeah. Our relationship with him is... complicated. Much like my relationship with Tommy was. Think all of my close relationships have been messy in one way or another. I mean, my first best friend is now my husband—definitely not a bad thing I should point out; my second best friend is now the King of Valicadia—whether that’s good or bad I still haven’t decided... my third... is now the King's personal bodyguard. My fourth fifth and sixth... all of them _dead_. I love—or loved—all of them. Justin and Tommy, they are—or were—brothers I never had.

“And now you guys come along. It's Crixus and Dardanos all over again. I loved and adored both of them.”

“Harry, c’mon, let’s get some rest, we’ll keep you company,” Billy coaxed him.

They all climbed into bed, but Harry was still uncomfortable, knowing Mazhe and Bryce were somewhere else. Likely somewhere in Skyrim, so, somewhat safe. But still not alongside him in bed. He knew that even with the company, it would be a fitful sleep at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : After three flights... it’s three meetings. Or something like that. What’s OND up to now?_
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : No surprise Mazhe’s upset at Harry threatening to summon you-know-who. It will be a point of contention between them._
> 
> _The cliche broom flight; seems every one of my stories has to have it, or in this case, multiple cases of it. It’s just too easy though, and it’s a practical thing in this case, as both Jesse and Billy learn about brooms and how to fly them. There’s lots of flying coming up in later chapters, so this is rather important they learn._


	17. Three Meetings Before Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s a series of meetings that take up most of the day; Harry and his friends get a look at the updated plan for Andersonville; and OND reveal what they might truly be up to..._

# 17\. THREE MEETINGS BEFORE LUNCH

## June, 2008 / June, 1864

July 20

As soon as Harry woke, he pulled out his mobile and fired off a quick message with the simple question, ‘Where are you?’

‘We were back at the guild, but we’ll see you at exercises shortly,’ came the answer.

“He still mad at ‘ya?” Jesse asked, as he made to put on his jacket, then stopped. Right. Training. Instead, the jacket was stowed in his pouch.

“Yeah.”

“What’s got him pissed anyway?” Josiah asked as he also dressed.

“I don’t want to get into it… though you guys will likely meet the… well… the person at the centre of the argument. Bryce was freaked out by him, and honestly, dealing with him freaks me out too. But there’s a good reason for having contact at all, given he’s solved our previous dark lord—and will very likely solve our present… uh… well, there’s two of them now, considering Dumbledore’s joined the witch I mentioned last night.”

“Deidre,” Billy remembered.

“Yes. All right. You guys ready?”

Climbing out of the chest, Harry and his companions found the morning exercise routine had already started. It looked like some of the ship’s staff had taken over the organization, splitting up the massive gathering of marines, sailors, and visiting soldiers into smaller working groups. It was really no surprise, considering the Virtual Projection Room _was_ considered part of the Ragnar’s training facility. It being set up to temporarily house thousands of displaced people didn’t matter a whole lot—the room had simply been expanded to accommodate.

It took a bit of time for Harry to locate the others, and they quickly fell into step. Justin and Brandon had also joined, as had a number of other SOU, a few faces Harry had seen before, while a number of others, he had not. He realized they were likely present because of Justin; thousands of foreign soldiers in the room, it was a massive risk, if Harry really thought about it. Magical or not, should his identity become known… there was a certain element present.

What had been done with the raiders anyway? How well sequestered were they? Harry made yet another mental note that some of them still owed four days in the stocks when things were restored back on the ground. The OND attack and subsequent collateral damage resulting in a natural disaster didn’t forgive the debt.

Actually, why wait? The room could provide the necessary hardware, and now that things had settled in overnight, the matter could be tended to. After breakfast, then. Definitely sometime later in the day.

The program ended just before 9 o’clock, and Harry’s group gathered close to the exit.

“Uh, we’re returning to Skyrim,” said Mazhe.

Harry looked disappointed. “I… it’s all right.”

Mazhe leaned in and planted a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “I love you but I’m still mad. We… we’ll get something at the Flagon.”

Now Bryce wrapped Harry in a hug, before the pair of them hurried through the doorway and out of the room.

Harry resisted the urge to run after them anyway. Mazhe wanted space right now, and if that’s what he wanted, then Harry wouldn’t press things. It was Mazhe’s timetable.

“Harry… we’ll need to get back to the suite,” said Justin, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Right. Everyone get close while I pull up the bookmark.”

* * *

Breakfast turned out to be a working session, with both Admiral Dawson and MacAvoy joining them through the video feed being shown on the back wall of the dining room. A pair of parchments were set up, the quills recording what was being said.

“We were hoping Lieutenant Barrett would join us this morning,” said Dawson.

“Hadn’t realized this was a meeting,” said Harry, “We would have brought him along had we known.”

“Apologies, sir. Thought you knew.”

“Yesterday was… complicated for several reasons I won’t get into here.”

“Then let’s get started. Both Agriculture and Infrastructure have teams on the ground, deployed about an hour ago. They’re both surveying the site to determine the best place to establish an opening to the underground facilities.”

An aerial map of the site was then put up on the screen, showing the scorched ground. The fire had been thorough, that much was for certain. The stockade wall had been reduced to a few stubby, charred spikes. The earthworks that marked out the edge of the site were still intact, but the garrison was gone, with little evidence remaining that it existed. Harry guessed they would likely find the remains of equipment if they looked closer, but nothing salvageable.

“Good Lord,” Josiah spoke, barely above a whisper.

“That’s what it looks like for kilometres in all directions, sir,” said MacAvoy. “We knew it would be a complete rebuild and replacement soon as Natural Resources did a spot site assessment of the fire. The undergrowth and the canopy were both tinder-dry from the heat.”

“Anything further on how the date was somehow reset by over three weeks?” Harry questioned.

“We’ll go over that shortly,” said Dawson. “Director…”

“We’ve decided the entrance will go on the west side of the road; a proper structure will be built, the order was put in to Infrastructure last night. The facility will take up six hectares—uh, nearly six hundred and forty-five thousand square feet for those of you needing Imperial measure.”

“Roughly a quarter of the original stockade space,” said Dawson, as a new image was thrown up on the screen. This one featured an outline of the original stockade, along with some additional lines and markings.

“The red box represents the original stockade. The green box represents the new perimeter, based on the way things are organized in the Ragnar’s VPR. It’ll be three times the original space, initially—we will continue to expand the site as necessary. The yellow box represents the underground production facility, which can be expanded if necessary. It’ll sit along the west side of the stockade, though, again, all built underground.”

“Diggin’ that much’ll take months,” said Jesse.

“Try hours,” Dawson corrected him. “We have equipment and tools that greatly speed up excavations and construction, as you’ll see quite graphically.”

“Guessing lots of magic,” said Josiah.

“Magical equipment, yes,” said Brandon. “All this technology, it’s how we build and maintain our cities.”

“Still in awe what you folks done for us,” said Martin. Given he was with the group overnight, he was invited back to the suite.

“We’re just getting started, Corporal,” said Dawson, “Now given OND’s directly attacked Andersonville, and we’re now invested there, we’ll be deploying four companies of marines to provide additional security. As I’m certain Captain Wirz is now very much aware, the Confederate Army won’t stand a chance against our enemy; nor will the Union for that matter. They use terrible magic.”

“As I seen, Admiral,” said Jesse. “A flash of green magic ‘an Jeremiah was dead. The boys, they know. They all know.”

“I wish we could promise no others will die on the count of them. But doing so would be foolish. All we can promise, is to do our best to prevent it,” said MacAvoy.

“When picket patrols resume, we’ll deploy men alongside them. They’ll be equipped with radios and other equipment so if something’s spotted, we can respond.

“We’ll also deploy sensors and radar equipment that’ll give us a picture of things going on around the site; no one will get within twenty-five kilometres without us knowing about it. That’s what Harry’s outpost will be set up for.”

“What’s this ‘radar’ mean?” Jesse questioned.

“How to explain in simple terms… uh… think of it like… a revolving dish—”

“Here,” said Dawson, and the image on the screen was replaced by a picture of the device in question. A half-dish-shaped object, with an arm, and the image came to life, the object spinning around slowly.

“The dish-shaped object emits an invisible signal—similar to a signal that powers the mobile phone system. We call those radio waves. The signal bounces off of things, sending back a… picture, which we can analyze. It can pick up machines, animals, and… most importantly, people,” Dawson explained. “The living-thing part, that’s powered by magic, as normal radar signals can’t differentiate.”

“You’re talking about the human-detection spell,” Harry guessed.

“Exactly so, sir.”

The picture changed again, to then show a circular image, black and green in colour. Part of the circle, a pie-shape was also a darker green colour, while a few brighter green spots were also lit up on the otherwise black background.

“This is a snapshot I pulled from the Ragnar’s radar—that was from a few seconds ago,” said Dawson. “The green spots represent humanoid targets on the ground. The pie shape, imagine it spinning around that circle—every time it sweeps, it’s sending out a signal that bounces off of things. We can then determine their speed and their direction… and in the case of things in the air, how high they are.”

“Bandits,” said Harry. “See the bandits have moved their camp south of the entrance to Bthalft.”

“As we’re aware, sir. We’re keeping an eye on them.”

The radar image was pulled down, replacing it with the site plan for Andersonville.

“So that’s radar in a nutshell. It’s one of the cornerstones of the modern world, with many applications both in the military and civilian sectors.”

“Meanin’, we can see the enemy ‘fore it gets near us,” Jesse guessed.

“Exactly. And with Mr. Weasley’s help, we’ll install a number of wards that will prevent the enemy from getting into the site through other means.”

“Port keys,” Billy remembered.

“yes. Port keys and Apparition will both be restricted within the perimeter; anyone arriving that way without permission will be dumped outside the ward and the system will receive a warning.”

“How long will that take to put up?” questioned Josiah.

“The ground work has already started, given the fire’s out of the area. So the system should be brought on line soon as the outpost is rebuilt,” said MacAvoy.

“Still can’t get my head around you folks bein’ willing to help us,” said Martin, “Bein’ broken, but still helping us.”

“Because it’s the right thing to do, Corporal. Ignoring what was going on there would be a crime. And our enemy attacking there, it has expedited a number of things.”

“Guess we can expect them again,” said Jesse.

“I would count on it,” said Justin. “We’re deploying Commonwealth assets, with a long-term commitment.”

He fell silent a moment. “Admiral, how difficult would it be to deploy an artillery battery?”

“We already have artillery,” said Jesse.

“Not what his majesty has in mind,” said Dawson. “Could be considered overkill, sir.”

“Against OND, if we can field that kind of firepower… Christ,” said Ludvig. “We’d have to tap into the Orb of Magnus; it would have a core similar to the Ragnar’s.”

“As I’m aware,” said Justin.

The Admiral looked thoughtful. “Been a while since we deployed artillery, sir, particularly of that magnitude. I’d have to make inquiries, see if we still have skilled soldiers. You likely don’t remember this, but your Royal Artillery was decommissioned about a decade ago.”

“I somewhat remember that on the news. It was on order of my predecessor,” Justin remembered. He then ordered, “Make it so.”

“On your order,” Dawson replied.

“What kind of power you talkin’ about?” questioned Martin.

“Above and beyond anything you guys have seen,” said Brandon. “But if our enemies continue to come at us with terrifying weapons, we certainly have an answer for that.”

Martin shifted uncomfortably. If the Union got near the prison… “Our men… If they tried to liberate the prison…”

“He’s right, your majesty,” said Dawson, “The government in Washington will also need to be warned. If the federal army encroaches on the perimeter, it could get messy.”

“We’ll work on the logistics surrounding that,” MacAvoy agreed, “But I do think the government in Washington should be made aware of the threat as it is, and likewise, so should Richmond. OND represents a terrible threat to non-magical people no matter what side of the war they may be on.”

“Concurred,” said Justin. “We’ll need some language that doesn’t outright expose us, but conveys the seriousness of the threat.”

“Let us take care of that, sir. We’ll roll that in with our warning about the perimeter at Andersonville, and let them know their soldiers are being well taken care of—perhaps shame the War Department in reciprocating with Confederate POWs.”

“Next piece of business. Arcane Sciences conducted a survey of the site, and determined a time-alteration spell was activated,” said MacAvoy.

“And it’s permanent,” Harry assumed.

“Yes sir. And we’re now certain they’ve been able to access the Orb of Magnus. There was a significant, but brief power release the day you returned to the ship. That release was matched up to the activation of the spell.”

“Have they offered any guesses as to why it was done?” Justin questioned.

Harry let out a snort. “My guess… OND wants me to see something.”

“Sir, you’re scary at times,” said MacAvoy. “Both Arcane Sciences and the Guardians of the Magnus gave the same guess. We’ve checked with the Smithsonian in present-day Washington, and no significant date comes up in the next couple of weeks. Only real significant dates are later in the month, surrounding Atlanta.”

“General Sherman,” said Martin.

“Yes. His campaign in Georgia.”

“The unit’s already deployed a pair of scouts to embed with his army,” said Brandon, “They’ll run under cover, only present to provide protection should OND decide to attack directly.”

“Think that should also be done with Generals Lee and Grant if we can spare the guys,” said Ludvig, “If OND doesn’t consider them a threat now, we can count on that changing in the future.”

“Bottom line, we can’t do anything about the changed date,” Harry summarized.

“No sir. Though both Arcane Sciences and the Guardians both agree, no damage was actually done,” said MacAvoy.

The image on the screen now changed to a hazy shot of a mostly abandoned beach, strewn with wreckage. The group could make out a few people milling about, pecking through the debris.

“What’s wrong with the picture?” Harry questioned.

“Dust. It’s the fallout from the explosions which destroyed our cities, sir,” said Dawson. “Another.”

A new picture took up the screen, showing the damage in New York. It, too, looked hazy. A tan-coloured haze, best way to put it.

“The dust will likely encircle the planet in both hemispheres by the end of the month as it gets redistributed by the jet streams. The Ministry of the Environment’s still assessing the impact, but we could see a one to two degree drop in global temperatures, given the initial dust ejection estimate—they’re putting it in the same ballpark as Mount Pinatubo in 1991, potentially worse. That event was only a point-four degree drop, which lasted a couple of years.”

“That’s massive crop failures,” said Justin, alarmed. “Massive global cooling event, and we already have millions fleeing the coasts in the US.”

“It’s what the ministry thinks, too, sir. We’re talking a catastrophic global crisis. And we can expect this to be exacerbated by conditions on the east coast. Your majesty, millions of people now have no access to functioning sanitation, water, or food. We’re looking at a return of many water-borne illnesses such as Cholera.”

“As I would expect,” said Justin.

“You mean what was makin’ people sick back in Andersonville,” Billy realized.

“Yes. Drinking the same water people were going to the bathroom in, it’s guaranteed to make someone very sick, if not kill them outright. Harry had his priorities dead on,” said Brandon. “Fix the water first, keep people from getting sick.”

Justin let out a sigh. “Not much we can do to help. We have to look after our own first. If not for the Promagistrate’s involvement at Andersonville, we wouldn’t be there either.”

“As we know, sir. But we also know OND won’t care,” said Brandon. “Whether we wanted to be involved there or not, that decision was taken away from us long before Harry set foot through that portal.”

“Not like I had a choice, Brandon. That’s where Credence went, and we still need to locate him.”

“Harry, we’re not blaming you. It’s the right thing to do, we all know this,” said Justin. “Can… what’s next?”

“The federal government,” said Simon. “You’ve elevated the provincial government in Bthalft to function federally, but it’s pretty limited.”

“The Lieutenant is right,” said MacAvoy. “We need to hold an election.”

Justin let out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, probably one of the most normal things I’ll do since ascension. Mr. MacAvoy, does the department think it’ll be safe for us to hold an election?”

“Both ministries are confident we’re safe, sir. Had Lieutenant Gibson not raised the issue, I would have. It’s a good call.”

Dawson could only nod in agreement before saying, “Likewise, sir. We need a functioning federal government with a proper mandate. We’ll need a declaration of war so we can properly defend ourselves, and more importantly, launch a proper counter attack against the enemy. Hopefully, we can also drum up support from our present-day allies.”

He then frowned. “Funny. After the devastating attack on the thirteenth… only actual fire support we’ve received against our enemy comes from a country that doesn’t exist in our present. Think that might say something about our allies, sir.”

Harry saw Jesse duck his head, and knew he was hiding a smirk.

Justin also frowned, realizing the Admiral was right. Who would actually support them should they truly declare war. And declare war on whom exactly? OND wasn’t in one place. They moved around, attacked from multiple countries, attacked multiple countries—including targets over a hundred and forty years into the past! Still…

He opened his mouth to speak, but Ludvig beat him to it.

“Problem I have, is what will happen after. We call an election now, and no matter who wins, I can just hear what the other side will say: 'We didn't have the time to properly prepare, we're still in crisis, this election's a sham', or whatever else they would call it. And without a functioning Supreme Court, the opposing party could hang everything up for years.”

“That's what Prerogative Powers are for,” Justin reminded him.

“If they can't play nice with each other, then we'll do it again,” said Brandon. “However many rounds it takes, that's what it takes. Like the Admiral pointed out, we need an elected, functioning government, not a temporarily elevated provincial government with limited emergency powers. Those of you new here, that's exactly what we have. They're keeping the seats warm, and nothing more. We're a rudderless ship still under attack from our enemy, as all of you saw the day before yesterday.”

“The only concern, the federal parties may not be ready, sir,” said MacAvoy.

“As far as I'm aware, all parties have contingencies to fill candidate positions," Justin recalled. “No matter what, we really need to get this going. It's a minimum of forty days, so early August at the earliest for the actual election. It'll then likely be another month before parliament can sit, putting it early September. So this can't wait any longer.”

He looked around, then huffed. “We have two missing from the war council.”

“We still have quorum, sir,” said Brandon. “Ask the question.”

“My War Council. Do we issue a writ of election? Mr. Harper?”

“Yea,” said Billy.

“Corporal Day?”

“Yea,” Josiah answered.

“Sergeant Morgan?”

“Yea,” said Jesse.

“Lieutenant Commander Jarisson?”

“Nay.”

“Commander McAllister?”

“Yea.”

“Promagistrate?”

“Yea,” Harry answered.

“Let the record show, with two absent, the vote carries, five to one,” said Brandon. “Your Majesty. Your War Council recommends you proceed and issue a Writ of Election at your pleasure.”

“Where we doing this?” questioned Ludvig.

“Here. Or, not here in the suite, but here on board the Ragnar. The federal writ of election is always issued at the monarch's place of residence. And seeing that the Ragnar is my official residence currently, it will be here.”

“We'll set up a staging in front of the Orb of Magnus,” Brandon decided. “There is a little bit of theatrics involved, and count on the media being present, those of you who are new here.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked annoyed. “Yeah, I remember from back in the beginning of May. The media circus. Will the Prime Minister be asked to resign?”

“Not exactly. I'll be rescinding her elevated status, restoring her government to provincial responsibility, with Our thanks for her assistance,” Justin answered.

“Speaking of the federal government,” said Ludvig. “Harry has mentioned several times the need to contact our historical counterpart.”

“Yes, the 1864 government. They absolutely must be aware of the situation we’re facing,” Dawson agreed.

“We have to tread very carefully, sirs,” said MacAvoy. “They will know of the prophecy much like we do, it’s public record. They have any inkling of what’s really happened here and now, it could have massive consequences. Put yourself in the Prime Minister of the day’s shoes.

“The Promagistrate arrives, revealing in vague details a terrible event that’s taken place in the distant future. He tries to be careful, not reveal too much, but you’re able to piece it together, realizing he’s describing the prophecy. How would you react?”

“What prophecy?” Billy questioned.

“It in essence warned that, ‘a thousand years after the Orb of Magnus was discovered, great and unfortunate things would befall us all’,” Justin answered. “It was widely speculated exactly what that would mean, but… I think we all know now exactly what. An old enemy armed with terrible present-day weapons, some of them our own making. That they somehow have access to the Orb of Magnus, that makes them even more terrifying.

“In the Prime Minister’s shoes… I would do my damnedest to try and prevent it. I mean, anything. If going to war then… meant stopping the war in the future? That’s what I would do. It’s the government’s first priority: to protect its people.”

“What if the king apposed your position, sir?”

“I would appeal to the Guardians, if necessary. But in King Eric’s shoes, I would support the Prime Minister. Yes, I looked it up, considering it’s most likely we’ll have contact with him. It’s inevitable.”

“You cannot, sir,” said Dawson, looking alarmed. “Gods above, the political can of worms that would open, it… just, no, you cannot ever be in the same room. Nor can he know about you. The repercussions of such a meeting… we can’t fathom what would happen.”

“I have to reinforce the Admiral’s statement,” said Brandon. “Things are already a mess as they are, we could very easily make it infinitely worse—exactly the thing we want to avoid.”

“So I’ll need to tread very carefully,” said Harry. “But what do we tell them? Yeah, there’s this group of people coming at me, they may attack Trevelyan… they’re gonna want to know why. Any group going after the Promagistrate, it’s gonna require some sort of explanation.”

“We don’t speak to the Prime Minister at all,” said Simon. “What if we contact the Order of the Magnus instead. Director, you have that intel handy, who it would be?”

Dawson left the screen a moment but returned. “Mistress Guardian Amelia.”

“It’s a good thought. The Guardians would be privy to stuff above and beyond the crown,” Brandon agreed. “Harry, you could tell her everything, and she could proceed how she saw appropriate. The Guardians would know how much to reveal but yet have the government take steps.”

“Well? Justin, what do you think?”

“Yeah, let’s proceed. I’d still not go into a lot of detail unless you have to. But let’s make sure the historic government is aware of what’s going on.”

“OND could attack Trevelyan. It’s one of the fears I shared with these guys,” said Harry. “I’ll send off a Patronus message asking for permission to port key directly. Someone got something I can use?”

“Here.” Justin reached into his pouch and produced a tennis ball. 

Harry’s historic friends were curious as Harry accepted it, not seeing such a brightly-coloured ball before.

Justin easily guessed the unasked question. “It’s equipment used in a sport in our present.”

That earned a snicker from Simon.

Harry smirked then asked, “What’s so funny?”

“The entertaining noises the participants make, particularly the women. You want to hear a woman make unlady-like grunting noises? Watch womens’ tennis.”

Now another face joined Dawson on the monitor, and she was frowning.

“Lieutenant. Decorum,” Cullen admonished him.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

Cullen then smiled, shark-like. “Though, Lieutenant. Should you wish me to demonstrate my ‘grunting’ technique, you’re welcome to join me when you’re free. I’ll beat your ass up and down the court.”

Harry grinned at Simon’s sudden discomfort. “Think you stuck it in up to here, Simon.” He gestured at his knee.

“Yeah, I earned that one,” Simon admitted.

Harry gave a nod at the screen. “’morning, Commander.”

“And to you, Promagistrate. I’ve been here, just helping off-screen. At least until the wayward Lieutenant decided to as you put it, stick both feet in.”

Brandon cleared his throat. “We’re pretty much done, given the Promagistrate is about to send a Patronus.”

“As I heard. Good luck, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Harry flicked a hand at the floor, speaking, “ _Expecto Patronum._ ”

Harry’s historic friends were astounded by the ghostly animal which instantly formed only a few feet away.

“Good Lord!” Jesse exclaimed, “What… one… three… no, five points?”

“Yeah, easily,” Josiah agreed, “My God… what is that?”

“This is a Patronus. It’s an advanced… NEWT-level spell a witch or wizard can cast for protection against several dark creatures in the magical world. I won’t get into what they are for now. But another useful thing a Patronus can do, is deliver a message directly to someone. Jesse, what were you and Josie counting?”

“The points… number of points on his rack—his antlers. Good Lord…” said Jesse, still astounded.

“Right. So a message.”

Harry turned to the ghostly animal, speaking, “To Mistress Guardian Amelia, Order of the Magnus: Urgent. Promagistrate Act in effect. Myself, the Promagistrate, requesting permission to speak in person, in the Magnus Chamber.” Then, “To Mistress Guardian Amelia, urgent.”

They all watched, as the ghostly stag bounded out through the wall.

“How long will it take?” Josiah asked.

“Minutes, maybe. If I get permission, only a few can come along, everyone else will have to stay here.”

“And I have to be one of them,” said Ludvig, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“Actually. Ludvig and Brandon, please switch details. I'm in a secure location and I'd prefer Harry have the more experienced agent with him,” Justin decided.

“Concurred,” Ludvig agreed, “Brandon knows Harry more than I do, much as I have enjoyed being out in the field with him.”

“Protect our King, Lieutenant Commander.”

“With my all,” Ludvig promised.

“Lieutenant Gibson, and one more. Jesse or Billy.”

“Jesse,” said Josiah, “Can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but… technically, it’s his government. ‘an his men did fight alongside the Commonwealth.”

“Can’t fault his logic,” Brandon agreed.

“All right. Jesse, where’s your jacket?” Harry flicked a hand at himself, instantly changing to the dress uniform. The seal… in his pocket, good. He knew he would need it to prove identity.

Jesse, meanwhile, pulled his jacket out of his pouch.

“Here, I’ll hold your satchel,” Billy offered.

Jesse took off his satchel and passed it over, before slipping on his jacket. He then did up the buttons and straightened it out; he already knew they would be speaking to someone important, and this was about presentation.

“We wearin’ hats?”

“Y—yes. Keep forgetting, hats are expected in your world. I already said it, I’m not a fan of wearing one.”

“It fits you, sir,” said Cullen, as Harry adjusted his hat.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Right. If you’re quite done ogling me, Commander.”

Billy, meanwhile, was helping Jesse redo his belt and re-secure his satchel.

Harry smirked.

“What?” asked Jesse.

“That you’re letting him do that is all. Considering you’re supposed to be on opposing sides.”

Jesse shrugged. “He ain’t shootin’ at me so I’m not complainin’. But thinkin’ we is on the same team now anyway, bein’ his majesty’s war council, somethin’ like that.”

Justin gave a firm nod. “You guys are more alike than you want to admit. Jesse, you framed it perfectly though. In this room, and even out of it, you represent Us, not just the country of your birth. That pin on your collar makes you part of us first. Just as it makes Bill part of us first.”

“Long’s these boys play nice, nothin’s gon’ change—”

It was then a ghostly snake slithered in through the door leading out into the corridor, to stop in front of Harry. By the shape of the tail, it was a rattlesnake. “Promagistrate. I have received your message, and we are expecting your party whenever you're ready.”

“Guess that’s our cue. Jesse, Brandon, Simon, get close.”

While his travelling companions got close, Harry touched a finger to the tennis ball, focusing not just on the Magnus chamber in Trevelyan, but the current date in 1864. It wasn’t just place, but time as well. The object shimmered blue a moment, before falling still. Promising.

“All right. Get a finger on it.”

Certain the others were in contact with the port key, Harry commanded, “Promagistrate, invoking privilege!”

The object shimmered a bright green shade a moment. And then, “Activate!”

The three of them vanished in a blur of bodies.

* * *

Magnus Chamber,  
Trevelyan,  
Commonwealth of Valicadia

Given his limited experience travelling by port key, Jesse ended up on his ass. He found himself being helped to his feet by a man wearing white robes and red trim. There were several others present, most dressed in a similar manner, as were also a number of marines. If not for the orange trim on the uniforms, Jesse could have mistaken them for fellow soldiers.

Harry, meanwhile, bowed his head a moment, before saying, “Guardians of the Magnus. I am Harry Stormcrown, the Commonwealth Promagistrate. My seal...”

He reached into his pouch, producing the item.

“Promagistrate. Welcome. I am Mistress Amelia, Mistress Guardian. If you are contacting us, I would assume there is an urgent matter either now in our present, or—”

“Both here in your present, or in my present, your distant future,” Harry finishes. “Firstly. Brandon McAllister and Simon Gibson, appearing on King's order. They form part of my protection detail. Finally, this is Sergeant Jesse Morgan, both of the Confederate States army, but also of our King’s war council.”

That received curious looks from some of those present. One of them questioned, “War council, sir?”

“I think that reveals a large part of the situation, sister,” said Amelia. “In war time, the privy council functions as a council of war. Has Parliament declared war? Against who?”

“There is no Parliament, madam guardian. Seven days ago, our enemy attacked and destroyed all but five of our cities. that includes Trevelyan, and Erwin,” said Brandon.

“Gods preserve us. Destroyed both our capital, _and_ our fall-back capital…” said another, looking shocked. The other faces in the room told Harry they were all thinking the same thing.

“The Magnus did record an unusual signal a week ago, ma'am,” spoke another, watching from a workstation close by. “There was unusual activity we weren't able to explain.”

"Shit. that means our enemy was here _before_ the event," Harry guessed. “Again, only guessing, but the Magnus here reporting or registering something in our own time... that would only logically happen if we were already connected.”

“A very likely scenario, sir,” said the technician.

“What kind of enemy are you dealing with?” questioned Amelia.

“Harry, maybe you should just pull out the pensieve, let them see it nearly first-hand,” Brandon suggested.

“Hope you’re free for the next few hours. It entails a lot of memories. But I need you all to understand, this is a dire threat to the Commonwealth.”

“We’ll clear the schedule,” said another Guardian, and then, to the marines guarding the lift, “Seal the room.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Harry and his companions watched as one of the men produced a key and inserted it into a panel, and turned it, and then open a small hatch. They couldn’t see what he did next, but a set of indicators above the doors went dark. And knowing the elevators were the only _normal_ way into the room… they wouldn’t be interrupted for some time.

“Room sealed, madam Guardian.”

Harry produced his pensieve.

“My story starts about nine months ago, near the beginning of September, last year. My mate and I had just finished our honeymoon. Guess that’s when everything went to hell… or at least, started to.”

He was already starting to pull a lengthy strand of memories from his temple. He tugged it free, then dropped it in. but he put a finger to his temple, and pulled out more. Several times this repeated, the shimmering liquid getting more and more reflective with the large stream of memories he was cuing up.

“Guess you only told us some of it,” said Jesse.

“Because up to the attack two days ago, I wanted you guys not to be bothered too much by stuff from our world. Because they attacked at Andersonville, I have no choice,” said Harry.

“Your enemies from your present have attacked here in ours,” Amelia confirmed.

Harry gave a grim nod. “Yes ma’am. Attacked the prison at Andersonville. Sixty plus dead Confederate soldiers, a hundred and fifty or so of our guys. No prisoners killed, praise the gods for that. Far worse—well, you’ll see what’s happened.”

It proved to be a long few hours, as Harry walked the group through a long stream of memories. Frequently, Brandon offered his own commentary on events, considering he’d been involved in a number of them. In retrospect, having Brandon and Ludvig switch places had been a solid plan, considering Ludvig had only been around since the spring.

When they were finally ejected from the pensieve, Jesse looked Harry straight in the eye and asked, simply, “How the hell you still alive?”

“A question asked of the gods, as I really don’t know, Jesse.”

“The fire at Andersonville’s been contained?” questioned one of the technicians.

“Yeah. Late yesterday, Natural Resources finally got ahead of it,” said Brandon.

“And the Confederate government is aware of the Commonwealth’s presence?”

“Lieutenant Barrett confirmed it, yes,” said Jesse. “Figure they ain’t too upset if they ain’t sent anyone lookin’.”

“I strongly doubt the government in Richmond will decline help from the Commonwealth, madam guardian,” said one of the technicians.

“We’ll look into the time displacement, see if it left any record through the Orb of Magnus,” said another.

“It did on our end,” said Brandon.

“Then we’ll likely find evidence in the records.”

“I'm still confused as to the nature of this, why the drama?” questioned another.

“I’m all but certain they wanted me to see something—or have something planned for me to see. As to how I ended up with Billy—you saw plenty of him and Josiah in my memories—I don't know. But my landing at the Wilderness was definitely intentional. We conducted an investigation of the site, and I'm certain a death ritual was initiated there.”

“You're certain? That's some seriously dark magic, Promagistrate.”

“Certain. A man was burned alive, pretty certain they captured the energy from him, as well as a number of others. If I had to guess, they were there for some time.”

“Contact the Ministry of Defence, see if we can't line up when that happened exactly,” Amelia ordered. “In the meantime, we'll need to brief the Prime Minister, and sir, the King must know.”

“Afraid you were going to say that. I'd rather keep his hands clean, Madam Guardian. Just pass on the bare minimum, let him know I'm handling it. We’re here to make sure the government’s aware of what’s going on so something doesn’t come out of—well… so the government’s not blindsided by something because of our negligence.”

“Give us some time, we'll discuss the matter and get in contact when we have some answers,” said another Order member.

“Excellent. We'll expect your Patronus then. It will reach me if addressed to the Promagistrate.”

Amelia gave a nod toward the soldiers standing guard at the lifts, allowing the room to be unsealed. And, as Harry made to set a bookmark, the mobile rang in his hand. He touched the ‘connect’ button.

“Promagistrate.”

“ _Harry, it's Bryce. Just letting you know we're going to Solstheim. Mazhe got a message from Ralis, he’s got an update._ ”

“Oh! Oh, I forgot about that. Be careful, you guys… and I mean it, if you’re in over your head, call me!”

“ _Count on it. Where are you now?_ ”

“1864 Trevelyan. We’re just finishing a meeting with the Guardians of the Magnus,” Harry answered.

“ _So they know what’s going on?_ ”

“All of it, Bryce.”

“ _That’s good then. Uh… we’ll talk more when we return, Mazhe’s getting impatient._ ”

“I love you both,” said Harry.

“ _Likewise, the same. I’m still working on getting him calmed down… hopefully we’ll see you tonight, but if not, tomorrow at training._ ”

“All...all right. Both of you, be safe.”

The call disconnected.

“Apologies, forgot these things will work just about anywhere with the portal functioning.”

“Technology from your present,” a technician guessed.

“Yes. Now. I’ll set a bookmark to make it easier to get back here.”

“You’re careful with your privilege,” said Amelia, as Harry quickly created a bookmark. It wasn’t a question.

“I’ve only known about my elevated privileges for a few months, so I’ve not had the time to abuse them, madam Guardian.

“Seriously, I try and be as careful as I can, knowing such exceptions can leave holes in security. Never mind my own security detail, frequently reminding me of such things. All right. So we need to get back to our present. Send a Patronus when there’s an update.”

Those not in the know were confused as to what Harry was about to do, as his companions linked arms with him, but with a sudden _woosh_ , they were gone. It looked something like Apparition, if Amelia had to guess, but with barely any noise. They simply blinked out of being.

“Have to say this, madam Guardian. Their technology looks fascinating.”

“That, I will agree on. Let’s get organized, get ready to brief the government.”

* * *

SS Southern Star,  
Indian Ocean

OND’s leadership were once again gathered around the table in the yacht’s main saloon.

“Potter's taken the bait,” announced a witch down the table, “He met with the Order of the Magnus in 1864's Commonwealth. They're investigating our breadcrumb trail.”

“Perfect. His 'saving people' thing will prove his undoing. You're certain it will do as we need?” questioned Gilbert.

“All but certain,” the witch answered. “Do realize, we will need to activate two additional sites, great distances apart. I have a team already scouting for our next location. They've reported back possible hits in and around Boston.”

She flicked her wand at the board at the front of the room, and a map appeared. “The first red spot indicates our first site, where we had Potter first. Our next site could be up here.” She indicated another spot, just a little west of Boston.

“That's a lot of miles in between, sister,” Gilbert noted.

“As is required,” the witch continued, “It's about seven hundred miles. If we use it, our third site will be somewhere north of the Great Lakes. That will put our final ritual site in the dead centre of the triangle it forms.

“We're still collecting energy from the dead, our historian's been very helpful providing locations of major battles. That energy will help us with our ultimate goal.”

“Capturing their Orb of Magnus,” Gilbert confirmed.

“Though us being able to tap into it is useful, capturing it would put us at an advantage. They claim it's allowed the Commonwealth to do great things. Let's see if we can do _greater_ things.”

Diedre had remained silent to this point, listening to the plan. She only hummed. “Keep up the work, see if we cannot more permanently deal with this thorn in our side.”

Another wizard stood up. “We’ve gotten access to historical records of the British colonies on the east coast.”

An old map of Toronto now took up the wall at the front of the room.

“Given Canada is a Commonwealth ally, and at present still a British colony, we could further agitate matters. With a few surgical strikes against Britain’s assets in Ontario—what was then known as Upper Canada… we could drag Britain into a second war with the United States.

“Doing so would weaken American positions on the world stage, weaken them in the present, damage allies in several ways.”

“The Americans do have an inflated sense of self-worth, this is true,” Dumbledore agreed. “What sort of resources might be required?”

“Fifty or so, not many. My plan is to first strike at Fork York, which is here.”

The wizard indicated the outline of the fort on the map, and a second, smaller outline to its west.

“With the present Commonwealth connecting with its historical counterpart, we can expect their intelligence agency will be keeping watch.”

Gilbert looked doubtful. “Puts our members at risk.”

“Every operation is a risk, Gilbert,” Dumbledore admonished him. “Even my foolish Order of the Phoenix knew this.”

That received sneers from the gathering.

“Continue,” said Diedre, with a gesture.

“We can account for their intelligence, and perhaps plant a rather painful seed of doubt in its abilities… by deploying a decoy. A company of men, all subjugated by our members. This one will appear in the open, advancing on the fort from here.”

The wizard indicated a line on the map.

“There are several railway lines that pass by the fort, all very likely being watched.”

He then indicated a separate spot further to the west.

“The bulk of the garrison’s moved to a new installation, here. Our second, smaller unit will deploy a device that should eliminate the installation and everyone in it, while then attacking the remaining older installation here. Given the second unit will be mostly magical, we can inflict significant damage, and more importantly, let the garrisoned soldiers see who has wrought destruction against them.”

He indicated the old fort.

“Where you plan on getting the men?” questioned Gilbert.

“I have agents in Washington awaiting orders.”

Dumbledore looked at Deidre. “Mistress Deidre?”

“There is risk to agents, perhaps. I do concur with your assessment, Professor, that such operations always entail risk. Very well. We shall proceed with this plan. I expect to see results.”

“You realize, it will likely draw out Potter and his misfits.”

“If they come out to play, then so be it,” said the wizard, dismissive. “They’ll be busy with our first unit, while our second conducts the primary objective. The agents I have picked will be no significant loss should they be captured or killed, with the bulk of the diversion being subjugated no-maj’s. I think it a sound plan.”

“I assume you’d rather Potter’s interference to be limited if not negated,” said a witch opposite.

“He doesn’t concern me.”

“He should,” said Dumbledore, “He is not to be taken lightly.”

He indicated the witch continue.

“I have contacts in Bthalft. We could cause a further distraction should he become a nuisance. Considering the government’s protocols, I think we could use them to our advantage.”

“Will their actions put operations at risk?” questioned Gilbert.

“No.”

“I think then, we should use this additional failsafe. Our operation in Andersonville was… disrupted. Though not a failure, it wasn’t an all-out success either,” said Gilbert.

Deidre hummed. “Yes, it is a fair assessment of outcome. Though failure does not rest on our brothers and sisters; they performed to expectations. Proceed with your failsafe, sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : OND unleashes several operations which send the Commonwealth scrambling yet again..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So it might seem like things are a bit slow, but details always seem to work their way in as to how things function in the Commonwealth. As I write, there are so many tempting rabbit holes for me to explore, and though most of the time I resist, I’ll certainly put it in if it fits with what’s going on._
> 
> _So now we see one of the true plots OND is hatching. But_ which _Orb of Magnus are they attempting to take, and what would be the consequences of them doing so? Know that the orb is an insanely powerful artefact, though none of them know just how powerful, or what it really is. I will say this: it’s not a time-travelling robot locked in that cage, as has been speculated by fanon. It’s something infinitely more powerful, and most definitely, something horrifyingly dangerous on a cosmic scale if mishandled. The Psijic Order had a very good reason for keeping it away from the mortal plane._


	18. Plots and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Andersonville reopens with some significant improvements to the site, giving Harry’s historical friends an idea just what Valicadia is capable of; and OND unleashes several operations which reveal possible secondary objectives..._

# 18: PLOTS AND PLANS

## June, 1864 / June, 2008 / Mid-year, 4E203

> “We have contingency plans for war, but none for peace.”  
> 

_\- Theodore C. Sorensen_

June 21

There was no training that morning, as everyone sequestered in the Ragnar’s VPR was returned to Andersonville. Exactly as promised, the installation on the ground mirrored the arrangement in the VPR, with a few alterations because of the terrain. The garrison had been moved back to its original location in the southwest corner of the site, while the pond was almost entirely contained inside the stockade.

The stockade wall itself was non-existent, save for the guard towers. There had been debate as to whether to reinstall it or not, considering the wards which had been installed. It made the site look less of a prison, but rather, a city of sorts. Of course, the guard towers still remained, erected around the larger perimeter, and in a number of instances, amongst the cabins which now housed the prisoners.

The platforms now rested on top of steel scaffolding, and stairs had replaced ladders as a way of reaching them. The platforms themselves had been expanded to allow for a third man, and a proper place to stow equipment and supplies. Guards manning the towers would find an endless supply of cold water, as well as fresh fruit and snacks to munch on. The towers would serve an additional purpose from here on out: to watch for threats from outside the site. At the end of the day, no matter how good the technology was, a set of human eyes in the field provided the best picture of what was going on.

As promised, the west side of the road running parallel to the site featured a new warehouse-like structure, built to match 1864 architecture in the region. It was only a facade to cover its true purpose: the entrance to the underground facility which had been roughed in over the past couple of days. Expansion was ongoing, but would ultimately become the source for all of the prison’s food requirements. Fresh dairy, bread, vegetables, and meat would mean continuing the improved diet which had been implemented on the Ragnar. Employing state-of-the-art Commonwealth technology, the installation could be expanded as needed.

With the garrison now resettled in their new quarters, it was a meeting between the Commonwealth and the prison’s commander, as things were explained.

“Still ain’t likin’ there bein’ no fence,” Wirz complained.

“The wards will do the same job, Captain,” said Brandon. “The technology we’re using is exactly the same as we use to limit the movements of lesser-criminals serving house-arrest. No need for you and your men to expend resources chasing after escapees and dealing out punishment, when the magic will do all the work.”

“Have to say I’m mighty impressed, Commander,” said Chandler. “Still not sure how I’ll be reportin’ all this, the prison ain’t what it was when I got here.”

“What if we set him up with someone from the non-magical plausibility committee?” Harry offered.

“Yeah, that would be the best bet,” Brandon agreed. “For now, we’d rather keep Richmond in the dark about the extent of things here. And even in the future, we really don’t want to fully expose what we’re capable of. We’ve already pressed things further than we should, and the consequences… we really don’t know.”

“We able to accept more prisoners?” questioned Barrett.

“Yes. That’s what the new building on the approach road is for. We’ll have to know when new arrivals are scheduled so we can have people from the Ministry here,” said Simon. “The ankle bracelets can only be applied or removed by someone from the Ministry of Justice.”

“How’d they manage to put them on all the men?” questioned Chandler.

“Overnight while they slept,” answered Brandon. “We had officials from all five of our cities working. Applying the ankle bracelet only takes a few seconds, so they worked quickly.”

“Better than the alternative,” said Josiah. “Means no dead line, no men bein’ shot.”

“Exactly. Right now, the largest problem is keeping our enemies away from the site, prevent them from having another bite at the apple,” Brandon explained. “The wards go two ways: keeping prisoners in, but just as important if not more so, keeping OND out. They can’t port key or Apparate onto the site, and they can forget about flying onto the site with brooms, at least not without us knowing about it. The ward fulfills another promise: that we would keep everyone here safe.”

“Never mind the radar installation at the outpost,” Simon added. “We’ll know about everything that moves inside of the fifteen-mile radius. That means that, if somehow a prisoner does manage to get outside the ward, we’ll know about that too. But someone beating that ward… forget it.”

Harry let out a snort. “Considering Bill Weasley was one of the architects.”

He made a face. “Wasn’t comfortable with the idea of using the ward. I know what it’s like.”

“Harry, it’s not that bad. Nothing like what Dumbledore did to you.”

“It brings back very uncomfortable memories, Brandon. He hurt our men, never mind the excruciating pain that resulted when I tried to leave.”

“You know the ward won’t do that. They’ll be made rather uncomfortable as they get near it, and should they cross it, they’ll be warped back to the fork in the road near the north gate.”

“Still can’t believe they did all this,” said Billy. “In days. Not weeks, but days… maybe hours.”

“Hours. The final assembly would have taken hours. The ward work was likely the more challenging part of the op, they would have started soon as there was a site plan,” said Brandon. “But everyone here… they just experienced an MIRT operation. In a natural disaster, it’s a team the Commonwealth deploys to assist with rescue, emergency shelter, and mid-to-long-term recovery. The structures we’ve put up here are meant to last. They fit with what’s expected here, and as long as things are taken care of, will last.

“With our production facility coming on line in the next day or so, we’ll also begin to supply things locally rather than siphoning off of our production in Bthalft and Edmund.”

“Edmond’s in Australia,” Josiah remembered.

Chandler looked impressed. “Literal other side of the world.”

“Yes. They’re a relatively new city in this world. Let’s see… 1810, if my history’s right,” said Simon.

“Why Australia?” Jesse questioned.

“The Commonwealth’s citizens can come and go as they like,” Brandon answered. “It’s natural that our people travel, and frequently. So for them to reach Australia’s shores, it was only natural. To start frequenting a place… it quite likely took shape exactly like what’s happening here in Andersonville. An outpost at first, frequented by citizens.

“Over time, the Commonwealth would end up putting government resources in the field to support its citizens. And eventually, as the possibility of exposure rose, the federal government would make something more permanent.”

“You is sayin’ a city could be made here,” Jesse guessed.

“We’d rather not, quite honestly,” said Brandon. “Doing so, would be a rather significant change in our present. So officially, the Commonwealth wouldn’t want to form a city here.”

“’an what if we say no?” questioned Wirz.

“There is no asking for permission on that kind of matter, Captain. Under normal circumstances, the host country isn’t aware of us. Our cities are built miles underground, without normal access to the surface. As far as the non-magical nation above, we’re not there.”

“You shouldn’t worry about it, Captain,” Simon added, “As the Commander said, the Commonwealth doesn’t have an interest in doing so, meddling with the timeline isn’t worth the risk.”

It was then Brandon’s mobile let out a chirp, indicating a message, and only a fraction of a second later, so did Simon’s. Brandon pulled his out, and looked at the message.

“Shit. We’ve got reports from the U.S. Geological Survey of an earthquake in Memphis. Waiting on confirmation… but we have to get back to a secure location,” said Brandon.

“Apologies, we will have to continue this later,” said Harry.

“Guessin’ it’s in your world,” said Barrett.

“Yes. Our present,” said Simon.

“Your world, it scares me.”

“It scares us too, Lieutenant,” Brandon admitted, 

Harry had his mobile out, and questioned, “Brandon, where we going?”

“AIC.”

It took only a few seconds for Harry to find the appropriate bookmark.

“All right. Let’s go.”

* * *

HMS Ragnar  
Action Information Centre

The large screens at the front of the room already carried video footage from two American news feeds. It gave Harry instant flashbacks to the April earthquake on the west coast, the destruction he was seeing on the screens almost identical.

“USGS have an estimate on the magnitude yet?” Brandon questioned.

“No. But Natural Resources pegs it at seven point eight, possibly eight, sir,” said MacAvoy, who was on a separate screen near the bottom.

“My God,” Josiah breathed, as he watched the images.

“Are earthquakes normal in that area?” Harry questioned.

“Yes sir. It’s called the New Madrid fault line,” said an aide, as one of the news feeds was replaced by a map of the area outlining the fault.

“This is the Mississippi River.” The feature was instantly highlighted in blue. “Most of the quakes happen in the red area, close to the river. Memphis is outside of the red zone, but it’s not out of the ordinary for them to get quakes.”

“Not this severe,” said Dawson.

“No sir. This kind of damage, it’ll be a first,” the aide confirmed.

“What are you thinking, Admiral?” questioned MacAvoy.

“Given the damage on the east coast, couple that with the damage on the west coast, and considering OND _does_ have the ability to manufacture this sort of calamity… it wouldn’t be much of a stretch for them to cause chaos in America’s heartland.”

“Yeah, concur with the Admiral, Director,” said Justin. “Get a team assembled from your office, have them work with Natural Resources, see if we can determine whether our friends were involved in this or not.”

“On your order,” said MacAvoy.

“Harry, we’ll need you to brief Guardian Amelia on this latest development,” said Justin. “Even without confirmation…”

“Gut says they were involved,” Harry finished.

“What for?” questioned Jesse. “What are they gainin’ doing this?”

“Infrastructure, Sergeant. The quake will break roads, bring down power lines, sever telephone lines, rupture gas lines. It’ll put people in the dark, make it more difficult to get around… food and water shortages, shortages of medical supplies—all of this has already happened on both coasts. It’s only fanning the flames on a massive humanitarian crisis,” MacAvoy explained.

“And worse: there will be aftershocks, some of them being as strong as the original quake,” said an aide, “We’re still seeing aftershocks in San Francisco, Los Angeles, Seattle, and Vancouver. This is long after the original event back in April.”

“We’ll have her meet us back at the outpost in Andersonville now that it’s functional,” Harry decided. “I’ll send Fawkes with a quick note for explanation. He can give her a ride.”

“What for? It’s better for security if we meet her in the Magnus Chamber,” Brandon objected.

“I think we’ll be more than secure back at the outpost.”

“Raiders, Harry,” Billy reminded him.

“Oh. Another lot of morons I’d meant to deal with while they were still here on board the ship. Some of them still owe four days in the stocks for their little stunt. Natural calamity does not negate their sentence.”

He scowled, but softened. “I’ll deal with them after our meeting with Amelia.”

“Go. We’ll let you know if we learn more,” Justin promised.

Andersonville Outpost

The plan had proceeded without issue, with Amelia arriving with the assistance of Fawkes only minutes after departing with the request clutched in his talons. She took in the rather modern-looking room and the number of gadgets set up.

“Devices which come from your future,” she guessed, to which Brandon gave a nod.

“Yes ma’am. We’re setting up long-term, given we have no exit plan at present. We don’t know what our enemy is really up to, so we’re here for as long as it takes. Even if we wish a short time table, we really don’t know what the end will look like.”

“It’s understandable, Commander. You’re acting to protect the realm, that’s all that can be asked. Now… Promagistrate, what has happened that has you meeting with me so quickly?”

“We haven’t confirmed it, but we have a strong suspicion OND triggered an earthquake near Memphis.”

“In your world, or ours?”

“Ours, Madam Guardian. We were informed of it about fifteen minutes ago while we were meeting with the prison’s garrison,” Harry answered. “Images from the site showed a lot of damage.”

“You believe they might try something similar here.”

“We don’t know,” said Brandon. “Here in this world, there aren’t many population centres, nothing built up like ours. So… though the damage would be bad… the consequences… the collateral damage likely wouldn’t be worth it.

“In our world, Memphis is a pretty big place, lots of infrastructure, lots of things that would be destroyed in a quake.”

“Think the Commander’s point, ma’am… our enemy’s done a lot of irrational things in the interest of causing a lot of damage. If they hit here… we don’t know what an attack will look like,” said Simon.

“Think it looked pretty obvious a few days ago,” said Josiah.

“That was an attack of a different sort,” said Harry. “The kind of operation against Memphis… if it _is_ their doing… fuck, it likely took planning. Weeks, if not months. I would bet they were awed at the destruction caused on the west coast. I bet they never conceived of it being that powerful.

“So now here they are, knowing _exactly_ what sort of damage it will cause… and they wilfully unleash it.”

“You folks figure out what kind of bomb they’re using?” asked Josiah.

“No. It is some sort of bomb, we know that for sure,” said Brandon. “Thing is, the crime scenes are all massive, covering many square kilometres. Some cases, hundreds of square kilometres. The proverbial ‘needle in a haystack’.”

Billy let out a snort. “A needle would stand out.”

“Smart ass.”

“The Prime Minister and his cabinet are still holding meetings to go over the information we’ve provided,” said Amelia. “I’m assuming you wish for them to be informed of this event as well.”

“Yes. I think it’s vital for the government of the day to be aware of things going on in our future, as it does form an ongoing history of behaviour,” said Harry. “Every interaction we have with them continues to form a history.”

“Very good tactical assessment,” Brandon agreed. “Eventually they’ll do something that leaves a trace, something we can grab onto that leads back to whatever hole in the ground they’re operating from.”

“The day we find it, I’m tempted to put the Ragnar right on top of them, and fry the lot of them with her main battery. To Oblivion with trying to drag them out.”

Harry huffed. “Of course, our luck would have it that they’re running ops from an apartment in Paris, or some other rubbish. And I still want to offer both Dumbledore and Diedre up on a silver platter for a certain... uh... individual. They deserve nothing less than a fate worse than death.”

Amelia continued to sift through the stack of photographs on the counter. Some of them were ghastly, if she had to admit. Sure, she’d seen the pensive memories Harry had shared, but the pictures were equally graphic, now including more recent survey pictures from the east coast.

“I’ll provide the Prime Minister with an update. Promagistrate, he really has to know more than the minimum. As it stands, I’m having to all out lie to him to convince him it’s not the prophecy.”

Harry huffed again. “This was my concern with contacting the government here. Any action from the government could make things much worse in our present.”

“The Prime Minister posed a question: has the present-day Commonwealth looked into evidence of things being changed? Considering the amount of alterations which have taken place here at Andersonville, I would assume there would be changes in future records, correct me if I’m wrong.”

“We’ll look into it,” Simon promised.

Brandon’s mobile chirped, and he looked at the message that just arrived. “DOI and Natural Resources are on the ground in Memphis conducting survey, they should have an initial sitrep shortly.”

“I agree with the Admiral, we’ll be finding evidence of a detonation,” said Harry.

“Is there anything we can help with immediately?” questioned Amelia.

“Actually. One of our concerns, is OND doing something against our allies,” said Brandon. “We have intelligence agents—”

“Crown Intelligence Service,” said Amelia.

“Right. They’re known as something else in our future. But we have agents deployed in many places—they’re still mostly accounted for as of this point. But, if we could get—”

“We have agents in a number of places, Commander. It would simply be a matter of letting us know where additional agents should be deployed, and we could look after it. But there would need to be a reason given why. The office won’t deploy without good reason.”

“How about on Promagistrate’s order?” said Josiah. “His title counts for something, tell me if I’m wrong.”

“They should still have some sort of reason why,” said Harry.

“It’s not a bad plan though,” Brandon agreed, “It coming from the Promagistrate forces everything to be kept at the top secret level. He’s acting on credible threats to the Commonwealth and its allies.

“So thinking, Toronto, Montreal, New York, Washington. Agents also deployed to—”

“London. Keep an eye out for them trying to make contact with dark witches and wizards operating out of the U.K. They do have a history,” said Harry.

“As far as I am aware, we have agents in both New York and London, Commander,” said Amelia.

“We’ll include them in the directive anyway to cover the bases. We’ll also want to include Confederate cities as well, since at this point the enemy has demonstrated it’s willing to kill people on both sides,” Brandon replied. He retrieved the metal clipboard box from his pouch and opened it. He set up a dicta-quill.

“Begin. By my order, the Crown Intelligence Service is to deploy agents to the cities of Toronto, Montreal, New York, Washington, London, Richmond, and Atlanta, if agents have not been deployed to these places already. These orders may expand as my investigation continues. New paragraph.

“The government is already made aware of current threats to national security, my office is acting on information received about potential threats to our allies, both now, and in the future. New Paragraph.

“Per the Promagistrate’s outpost at Andersonville, June 20, 1864.”

“Signature line... stop recording.”

Harry read over the dictated letter as Brandon put away the quill and stowed away his clipboard box.

“You’ll need your seal,” said Brandon.

“Oh. Right, of course.”

Harry then reached into his pouch, and produced the item, while Brandon produced a block of red wax and used a small pen knife to shave off a neat pile of it onto the bottom of the paper. He then drew his wand, and cast a heating charm, causing the wax shavings to melt.

“Press your seal into the wax before it hardens.”

Harry pressed it down firmly, watching as the excess squished out.

“Now lift it away carefully...”

“Guessin’ that’s what they mean by sealin’ a letter,” said Jesse, as he looked on.

“Yes. In this case, the seal is semi-literal, in that Harry’s putting his mark on the letter. Harry, initial there, and sign on the line.”

Harry produced a fountain pen, and did as asked.

“Promagistrate. Your first binding directive,” said Brandon, taking an official tone.

“Something I don’t care for doing, Commander. Making orders and giving directives should be the realm of the King and the elected government, not from someone who shouldn’t exist.

“By what I can read of our history as a realm, the framers of the laws that give me the power I have... didn’t imagine them ever being in use.”

“It is what it is, Promagistrate,” said Amelia, “Perhaps you are in the place where you are best able to help.”

Harry huffed. “Guess I know that. It doesn’t make it any less difficult.”

He glanced once more at the letter, before touching it with a finger, causing it to roll up, a neat ribbon keeping it secure.

“Mistress Guardian, if you could deliver this sealed directive to the Director of the Crown Intelligence Service with little delay.”

“If Fawkes is unable to take me directly, it’ll be my next destination when I get back to Trevelyan.”

“I wouldn’t know what the office looks like—”

Fawkes let out a noisy trill.

Harry couldn’t help but smirk. “Looks like he already knows.”

“Then I’ll take leave to deliver your directive, and arrange for a meeting with the cabinet immediately after,” said Amelia.

Fawkes had already turned around, offering his tail feathers.

“Do keep us informed as things continue to develop. And Promagistrate. Ancestors be with you.”

“And to you.”

Amelia gently took hold of Fawkes’ tail feathers, and they vanished in a brilliant flash of golden flames.

Harry looked around a moment.

“Now that things have for the most part returned to normal, there’s a matter that still needs to be taken care of. Or rather, a certain number of people haven’t completed their sentence.”

Brandon looked thoughtful. “Since you came up with such a creative punishment for Mr. Collins... we might have something equally creative.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“We’ll have them clean the toilets. Currently, it’s all done by magic, but we can temporarily disable it.”

That earned a wicked smirk from Harry. “That so fits, Brandon. That’s exactly what we’ll do with Collins and his men. He likes to stir up shit, so he can _shovel_ shit for a while.”

“And considering how busy the toilets are even now, it’ll be an unending job,” said Brandon.

“It’ll also be a warning to others, what will happen should they break the rules,” said Simon. “And we could certainly have them cleaning other places too. Considering the garrison’s cavalry unit has a proper stable now, punishment could also include cleaning the stalls there.”

“They could hurt the horses,” said Jesse.

“It’ll be the last thing they do,” Harry promised. “Think it would be a race between who reaches the moron first: me, or the garrison. You guys know already, I don’t pick a side here. My only interest is making life bearable for everyone, and someone upsetting the relative peace on the site will earn my extreme displeasure.

“Brandon, how long will it take to adjust the wards on the toilets?”

“I’d have to talk to the warder. I’ll contact him while you’re making arrangements with your condemned.”

Harry once again gave a vicious smirk.

Simon regarded him a moment. “I almost think you take pleasure in making people suffer, sir.”

“I take pleasure in teaching morons a lesson, yeah. I’ll freely admit it. No one is better than another. No one has the right to steal from, attack, beat, and murder another. If I’m the bigger thing up the food chain, then so be it.”

“All right, fair enough.”

“The warder’s ready to make some adjustments. So any time you’re ready, Harry,” said Brandon.

* * *

Harry was more than glad to finally call it a night. The remainder of the day had been spent at Andersonville, continuing to ensure everyone was settling in well. Though not much needed to be done physically, it was still mentally exhausting.

Now, Harry was settled into bed, though he was exchanging texts with Bryce. The pair were back at the guild for the evening, the matter with Ralis being closed for now; a message would be dispatched when the Dunmer had something further. Harry had arched an eyebrow at the price tag: Mazhe had needed to fork out three thousand Septims to further fund the operation. With the workers ending up dead a second time... no doubt the project was gaining a dubious reputation, something only cancelled out with coin.

So be it, the excavation at Kolbjorn Barrow still had potential beyond whatever treasure Ralis was after. According to Bryce, the ruin was turning out to be extensive. Perhaps—

His thoughts were interrupted, as someone was knocking loudly on the door. Harry glanced at this sleeping companions and sighed. “Come in!”

The door opened and Brandon stepped into the room.

“Sorry for intruding, but we just received a Patronus from Trevelyan. Agents in Toronto are tailing a group of men who look like Union soldiers.”

“Get Simon and suit up. And I’ll need a working bookmark that’ll get us close.”

“Can’t promise anything reliable, Harry. Simon’s already waiting in the common room.”

“Just see what you can do.”

“OND’s trying to drag Britain into the war,” Josiah guessed, as he hurriedly dressed.

Billy was doing the same, fetching the tan outfit from his pouch.

“Here, hold still, both of you,” said Harry, and in an instant, both were dressed. He then glanced over at Jesse, but the guy was already doing up his jacket.

“Hold a second,” said Josiah. “We’re gonna look like rebs...”

“You’ll fit in perfectly fine, Josiah,” said Brandon, “According to known history, Confederate soldiers frequented Toronto, so we won’t look out of place. If anything, the Union soldiers will be out of place. If this is OND, they didn’t do their homework.”

Harry once again gave a vicious smirk. “I’m sure they’ll receive a warm welcome. But we’ll help out a bit. And if possible, I’d like for us to capture one of these guys alive, perhaps turn them over to Arcane Sciences. Without the time constraints we faced back in the winter, they can take their time, see if they can’t break through whatever protections OND’s placed on their agents.”

Brandon’s mobile chirped. “Okay. It’s gonna take a bit of time, agents in the field are sending a port key.”

“Never thought we’d have this sort of problem,” said Harry. “Keep forgetting that the intelligence service here doesn’t have the toys our guys in the present do.”

“It’ll be an ongoing handicap, Harry, something to keep in mind.”

“Being able to act at all has to count for something,” Josiah noted.

“Fair enough.”

“Let’s go out into the common room.”

There, they found Justin and Ludvig were also gathered, also aware of the situation. Harry snatched up a pepper-up potion off the low table and consumed it; it would likely be a long night.

“Brandon, any idea where they were spotted?” Justin questioned.

“Closing on Fort York, sir. Agents guess the operation involves an assault against the fortification, land as much damage as they’re able. In their shoes, I would want to be seen, make sure the British see the uniforms so they reach the right conclusion.”

“So we need to somehow unmask them,” said Harry. “Very likely they’ll have transfigured their clothes.”

“Speaking of. Jesse, I need to cast a charm on your jacket. It’ll prevent someone from messing with it—changing its appearance or similar,” said Brandon.

Jesse shifted uncomfortably. “Oh. Uh... okay.”

“It won’t physically alter it, just protect it.”

Jesse relented, and Brandon produced his wand. He touched the sleeve of Jesse’s jacket, causing it to shimmer a purple shade for a moment.

“A trick enemies might use, is to remove someone’s clothes. Distraction through humiliation. So, your pants as well...”

“Guessing our uniforms already have those charms in place,” Billy guessed, while Brandon applied the charm to Jesse’s trousers.

“Yes. Though the magic put on those is much harder to break. We’ll have to get Mr. Weasley in to do a more thorough job on Jesse’s clothes.”

It was then Brandon’s mobile chirped yet again. “Okay. DOI’s been able to make us a bookmark. It should drop us close to the site; agents will be waiting. Harry, have your seal ready as proof of ID.”

* * *

Near Fort York  
Toronto ON

The bookmark set them down out of sight just off a single railway track. In the darkness, Harry and his companions could see torches pitched on top of earthworks a distance away.

“Promagistrate. If you’ll show your seal,” came a voice, and Harry turned to find a pair of men approaching.

He reached into his pouch, producing his seal. “As requested. What have you found?”

“A column of men marching from that direction, following the train tracks, sir,” answered the man, pointing to the northwest. “We figure at least one company, they’re twenty minutes away on foot.”

“Sixty to a hundred men,” said Josiah.

“We figure that much, sir. Orders?”

“Return to your field office for now. We’ll take care of it,” said Brandon.

“Sir.”

The second man fished into his pocket and produced a length of hemp, and moments later, they vanished in a blur of limbs.

“That still looks messed up,” said Billy.

“Harry, we’ll be seriously outnumbered,” said Brandon.

“Backup from the Ragnar?”

“We did it back at Andersonville,” said Jesse.

“And it does look like the same force they came at us with then,” Josiah agreed.

“Brandon...”

Brandon put in his ear piece.

“Scabbard, Claymore, over.”

“ _Go ahead, Claymore._ ”

“Need a company of marines to our position expedited, on Promagistrate’s order.”

“ _Roger that. ETA, ten minutes. We’ll request an updated bookmark of your position._ ”

“Claymore out.”

“Let’s locate the attacking force, proceed from there,” Simon suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”

“What if we warn the garrison here?” Billy suggested.

“No. Best to keep interactions with the locals to a minimum,” said Brandon. “We’ll engage the enemy away from the fort, drive them off, and hopefully no one here will be any wiser.”

They started walking, Brandon having put on a pair of goggles that let him see in the dark. That had the others doing the same, with Billy, Josiah, and Jesse all marvelling at the technology. Sure, they’d been able to try the goggles out in the VPR, but this was for real!

It wasn’t long before they spotted the advancing enemy formation. Just as the agents had reported, it was easily sixty, perhaps even a hundred individuals, all dressed as Union soldiers.

“They ain’t all carrying rifles,” Josiah noticed, as they crouched in low brush to observe.

“Hmm. That means... anyone not carrying a rifle is likely OND.”

Josiah was confused. “Why would our boys work with ‘em?”

“They’re not here willingly,” Brandon answered. “Very likely they’ve been put under the Imperius curse or some other compulsion. This complicates matters.”

“We take out the terrorists, it’ll break the spell,” said Harry.

“Could work. But... we’ll have to send them to Andersonville.”

Both Billy and Josiah both looked angry.

“What?!”

“No!”

“Guys, if they’ve been subjugated, they’ll be traumatized by it. They’ll need mind healers. Either that, or be Obliviated... no matter what, we don’t have the manpower to do it. We’ll stun them and transport them all to Andersonville for treatment,” said Brandon.

“Harry...”

“We could send them to the Ragnar.”

“And some of their medical staff are deployed at Andersonville,” Simon reminded him.

“Shit.”

Further discussion was interrupted, as Brandon received another message on his mobile.

“Everyone hold a moment, the marines are ready.”

Brandon quickly created the bookmark, and sent it off in a message. And, only seconds after, the unit arrived. They quickly formed up, though one quickly broke away. He stopped short of the group, offering a salute.

“HMS Ragnar, B Company, reporting as ordered, sir.”

“At ease, Captain,” said Brandon. “We have at least one company of hostiles, though we now believe most of them have been subjugated and are not willing participants. As Corporal Day noted, there are some not carrying rifles. They’re considered enemies, so no mercy.”

“Additionally, I would like at least one captured alive, see if we can’t have Arcane Sciences have a go at them, see what they’re up to,” Harry ordered.

“Sir.”

“We’d best get a move on, we’re risking them being seen by the garrison,” said Simon.

The larger unit began to advance toward the approaching invaders, all with guns and wands at the ready. As had been the case during the attack at Andersonville, some of the men took to the air, though remaining out of sight.

“I’m sending a message back to the ship that they should stand by to send recovery teams,” said Brandon. “We’ll have the men checked over, figure out where they came from and modify their memories. We’ll see if we can’t get them back where they belong.”

“Shouldn’t be agreein’ with that,” said Jesse, “But... them bein’ dragged here against their will, it ain’t right.”

“It’s not. And we already explained to you why what’s being attempted here is both wrong and dangerous,” said Harry.

“I know.”

“Watch out!!” came the warning from above, as the night was lit up by a dozen bolts of green magic, forcing everyone to the ground. Those airborne quickly answered back, either with spells or gunfire. There was no chance to regroup, as a volley of loud cracks rang out, their position having been exposed to the enemy.

Now Harry’s group could re-organize, with the eighteen-second window needed to reload the historic rifles.

“Take out the wizards!” Brandon barked out, and more spell fire lit up the sky, as mounted marines targeted those without a rifle. Others, meanwhile, were firing off stunning spells fast as they were able, though they were being forced to dodge offensive spells as they did so. No, OND didn’t appreciate their minions being incapacitated.

“We knew you’d come, Potter,” a voice jeered, as another burst of dangerous magic sizzled overhead. “We knew. Just as you always do, can’t resist joining the fray.

“What? No retort? No challenge? It matters not. Do observe!”

Harry felt it first, the low concussive force which shook the ground, before a brilliant flash came from southwest of their position.

“Christ, what have they done?” questioned Simon.

There wasn’t time to contemplate the answer, as the enemy again pressed, even with their numbers thinning.

“Shit!”

Harry saw it. A bolt of green, striking one of the mounted marines; he plummeted ungracefully to the ground, the broom fluttering down to hover aimlessly.

“Jesse, take it!” Harry snapped.

Jesse didn’t hesitate, but quickly got aloft, weapon in hand.

That was the cue for everyone else to also get aloft, with Billy climbing on behind Harry, and Josiah riding behind Brandon. And from the air, they got a better idea where the enemy was.

They’d taken to the sides of the railroad tracks, into the encroaching brush. But now disillusioned, they were able to pick out the witches or wizards in amongst the soldiers.

Brandon, meanwhile assessed the source of the explosion.

“Not sure what blew up. It wasn’t the fort, it still looks intact.”

“Had to be something important,” said Harry, before unleashing a pair of stunners.

“Oh, concurred. This wasn’t just for show.”

“Sir, go look after the fort. We’ll clean up this lot.”

“Union soldiers are to be taken to the Ragnar and seen by a healer,” Brandon instructed, “We’ll deal with them further at end of action.”

“Sir.”

The broom and its rider took off, with a pair of marines following.

Brandon cast his eyes toward the glowing torch lights from the fort. “Let’s get over there, see what’s going on—”

He felt his mobile buzz. He pulled it out and glanced at the message.

“Oh for Christ’s sake... are they fucking serious?”

“Brandon?”

“C’mon, follow me, stay close and keep up!”

Brandon was gone like a shot heading straight east. Harry, Jesse, and Simon made quick to follow, and caught up.

“What’s going on?!”

“We’re going into lockdown!”

“What?!”

“Just come on! Okay, we’re gonna land. Dismount and stow your broom, and get ready to grab on, window’s closing in thirty seconds!”

“Window?! What window?” Jesse shouted.

“Just come on!”

Brandon pushed his broom into a sharp dive, and Harry could see the spot he’d picked in behind an abandoned shack. He was off his broom before it had stopped, with Josiah quickly following. And in quick succession, the others followed, those with brooms quickly stowing them in their pouches. 

Brandon already had his mobile out, the bookmark primed and ready to go. “Everyone grab hold!”

Harry’s Private Residence,  
Riften

Arriving in the common room, they found it alive with a near crowd of people. Harry recognized the acting Prime Minister, with a number of people clustered around her—likely her cabinet. Justin was also there, with Ludvig in his shadow; the man had redressed in his black combat uniform, applying full armour.

Seeing this, Brandon produced his wand, and in an instant, he was dressed identically.

Moments later, the door in the parlour opened, and Mazhe hurried in with Bryce following.

“What happened?” he questioned, beating Brandon to the punch. He hurried over to where Harry stood, and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“A suspicious package was discovered outside of Arcane Sciences in Bthalft, addressed to Guardian Evander. Initial scan revealed a vial with an unknown substance, which triggered a security alert, we’re still investigating what it is.

“As that was taking place—”

“I was on a conference call with the Premiers,” Barton cut in. “The floor shook a moment and next thing, protection detail barged into the room. That was about a minute or so ago.”

“Apologies ma’am, but this is our procedure,” said another soldier, also dressed in black: another SOU operative.

“The same thing happened to Prime Minister Martin last fall,” Justin remembered. “Get me a sitrep, figure out what it was.”

“We’re working on it, sir,” said Ludvig.

“Guys. This was a distraction,” said Harry. “We were dealing with an OND threat. Shor’s bones, they anticipated our involvement. It’s the only explanation.”

“What kind of action, Promagistrate?” questioned Barton.

“It’s covered under the Promagistrate act and there are people here without clearance to know,” said Brandon. “Apologies Prime Minister, but it is a matter of national security.”

A number of people in the Prime Minister’s party frowned and muttered.

“We’ll still do a full on investigation, determine what this was, determine if possible who was responsible.”

Harry made a sour face. “Gut says, the trail will either lead to some insignificant person with no memory of the past few hours... or, we’ll be finding a body and no easy way of identification. Brandon, carry out lockdown.”

“Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : An election call, a drill on the Ragnar... and an alarming message received on Harry’s mobile..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So, OND once again causing nightmares, over a hundred and forty years into the past. The question is, how are they able to get away with it? There is supposedly the hard and fast rule about making changes to history, right? Yeah, beware. Insanely powerful magic at work. But an additional question: why haven’t changes began to show up in the present yet? Stay tuned, we’re just getting started._
> 
> _The massive changes at Andersonville... yeah, no way the Commonwealth is going to permit things to remain the same. Even without the fire, there would have been massive changes to the site, one way or another. The fire just made things much more convenient, with a much less difficult cleanup job needed, and having men sequestered during the rebuild made it much easier. Count on this location continuing to play a large part in this episode, whether the Confederacy wants it or not._


	19. Functions of the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An election is called for August 4th; Justin is walked through an EAM drill on the Ragnar; and Harry gets an alarming message on his mobile sending him and his companions scrambling..._

# 19\. FUNCTIONS OF THE CROWN

## June, 1864 / June, 2008 / Mid-year, 4E203

June 23, 2008  
HMS Ragnar

The past thirty-six or so hours had been more than trying for Harry. With the investigation taking up most of the time, they had been sequestered inside the flat. With Mazhe still angry, it made things somewhat uncomfortable, and ultimately, for the latter part of the day, Harry put down the chest and retreated into the VPR, with his historic friends following.

Now, that morning, as it neared ten o’clock, the extensive group were gathered near the Orb of Magnus on the Ragnar’s flight deck. An ornate table had been set up, similar to the one Harry remembered seeing in the Queen’s official residence back in Trevelyan only months prior. For the time being, Harry and his party, along with Justin and the Prime Minister, all waited behind a curtained partition as members of the press and the media were being shown to seats. Harry knew there would be reporters from all five Commonwealth cities present to cover the event.

Harry had once again gone with the tan outfit, having taken a liking to it. Even angry as Mazhe was, he was still a little enthralled at Harry’s appearance. The only thing left off was the hat; in the present, hats or caps were not normally used.

Billy, Josiah, and Jesse were dressed identically, though once again, Jesse insisted on staying in his brother’s jacket instead, meaning his outfit didn’t quite match. But the colour was close, and him being war council, it was his right.

Brandon and the other SOU, meanwhile, dressed in their ceremonial outfits: crimson jackets, with gold trim, and black trousers with no trim. Even though Harry had seen the outfits on a few occasions before, it still struck him how well Brandon cleaned up—not that the man looked unkempt ever. It was just unusual seeing him out of his typical combat uniform.

Mazhe, meanwhile, had gone with his mages’ robes, something he’d not worn in some time. Back to the spring, Harry remembered. Wasn’t it an identical ceremony?

And Bryce, rounding out the group, went with his tuxedo, one of a few in the larger entourage who wore one. He’d needed the charm re-applied on his hair, as the braid was starting to come undone, and his beard received a trim.

An aide peered around the curtain.

“Prime Minister, your majesty, Promagistrate, it’s ten o’clock,” she informed them.

“All right. Here we go,” said Brandon.

Harry turned to his historic friends. “Remember. You get a question, defer it to either me or Justin.”

“Harry, we know,” said Josiah.

A voice beyond the curtain then announced. “Ladies and gentlemen. His Majesty King Justin the second, and the Promagistrate, Harry Stormcrown.”

As they rounded the curtain, the assembly of journalists scrambled to their feet. Justin approached the table, with Harry and his companions remaining off to the side as cameras flashed. The acting Prime Minister as well as a few of her aides filled in at the opposite end of the table. 

Brandon had taken up a position to Justin’s left, retrieving his clipboard box from his pouch. He opened it, and produced several documents, all of them prepared earlier that morning. “Your majesty…”

Justin took them, and set them in front of him, as the press gathering quickly took their seats.

“We are still in crisis,” Justin began. “The events a day and a half ago remind us of the danger we still face and will likely continue to face into the future, whether we like it or not.

“We are not here to discuss such events, but rather, to conduct an important function, with the aim of restoring a sitting government with an elected mandate, so that Our realm may take appropriate steps to not only defend itself, but to also strike out, to _strike back_ against Our enemies, and the enemies of Our allies.

“To that end. Promagistrate, your seal.”

As Harry produced his seal, Justin explained, “With the passing of our Predecessor, the Great Seal is invalidated. We shall, with the Promagistrate’s express permission, apply his seal instead. Know that the Promagistrate’s seal bears any and all validity as will Our new great seal, when it shall be struck.”

Brandon was already shaving pieces of red wax onto one of the documents, as Harry produced his seal. Like had been done days before, the wax was heated and the seal pressed into it, and pulled away, letting the wax harden.

“Your Majesty. A signature and initials.”

Things fell silent as Justin signed the document and waited a few seconds for the ink to dry.

“We do then issue our royal writ, wherein there shall be an election of members to the House of Parliament on Monday, August fourth, two thousand and eight.”

He held up the document.

“The Promagistrate’s seal now marks this document as bearing all the weight of Our authority, issued here, on board Our Royal Ship Ragnar, this Twenty-third day of June, by the grace of Our Ancestors and Our Creators, in the first year of Our reign.”

A single turquoise tongue of energy leapt from the Orb of Magnus, to briefly envelop the document Justin was holding up. Reporters scrambled to get pictures of this, such a thing hadn’t happened before. Then again, such an event hadn’t ever taken place directly before the Orb of Magnus before, either!

Now, the press gathering all started shouting at once.

Harry flung his hand at the floor, making a loud snap sound.

“One at a time or we end the questions before they get started!”

The voices all quieted down, but dozens of hands shot into the air.

Justin pointed to a dark-skinned woman in the back.

“Your majesty, will you comment on the events on Saturday evening?”

“Our Ministry of Justice and the Department of Information continue to investigate. I will not comment further on the matter, instead asking members of the press to follow up with them instead.”

More hands shot up, and Justin picked another, this one closer to the front, a taller man with light hair.

“Acting Prime Minister, now that an election has been called, what happens to your government? Have you been asked to resign?”

“No,” Barton answered. “We will continue to function at the federal capacity until the new parliament is sworn in. At that time, my government will continue to function in our provincial mandate. Do recall, my government is only in its first year of its mandate.”

Hands shot up again, with Justin picking a woman in the front row.

“This question is for Councilman Morgan. Your history is unknown, but yet you and two others have been named to the King’s War Council. Are you able to elaborate on how you were named to such a vital position?”

“Gon’ let his majesty answer that,” said Jesse, flatly.

“But...”

“Much of Councillors Morgan, Harper, and Day’s involvement up to their naming to Our War Council is classified under the Promagistrate Act,” said Justin, “Know that they carry experience on the ground, facing enemies of their own, have drawn against our own enemies, and that more than qualifies them to provide us with Council and advice.

“Even with a sitting government and an elected mandate, Our War Council must contain members with insight and experience, rather than self-serving interests, the commonality of most politicians. That is said with due respect, Acting Prime Minister.”

Justin gave a nod toward Barton, who simply gave a nod in return, and more hands shot up. Justin pointed to another toward the back.

“Acting Prime Minister, several pieces of legislation were before the house up to this morning. Do those bills die on the floor, or will you still push for votes on those matters?”

“Under normal circumstances, those bills would indeed die with the dissolution of Parliament. However, with the events of the past three weeks, we can all safely say we are operating beyond the realm of normal. I turn the question over to His Majesty for further clarification.”

“Seeing as your government has not resigned, those bills should be put before the house as scheduled. As was said at the beginning of this event, your government continues to function at the federal level at Our pleasure. See those bills passed, they are each for the good of the realm.”

“By your order,” said Barton.

The questions continued, and while some continued to be on point, covering matters that the public most definitely needed to know about, the quality of the questions degraded, most of it being nonsensical, or asking questions of either Jesse, Billy, or Josiah.

Justin finally glanced at Harry, then at Brandon.

Brandon took the cue. “We’ll take no further questions. Department of Information will brief at noon hour, with Ministry of Infrastructure to follow.”

* * *

Back in the suite, both Brandon and Ludvig exchanged their dress uniforms for their black combat uniforms.

Harry sucked in a breath and blew it out. “Gods above, so hate dealing with the press.”

Jesse shrugged, as he fished his hat out of his pouch and put it back on. “They was gettin’ annoying, yeah.”

“You guys were brilliant,” said Justin. “But be prepared, eventually, you will need to be able to speak to them, as you do speak for the realm, ultimately.”

“Guess we know that,” said Josiah.

“Harry, you mind changing our outfits back?” Mazhe asked. “We’re needed back at the guild, Delvin’s got an assignment for me.”

Harry looked disappointed, but did as his mate asked. And in rapid succession, Bryce, too, was redressed in more suitable clothes.

“Harry. Just give me a couple more days, okay? I promised Delvin.”

“And you’ll be back with us?”

“Yes. I promise.”

“Okay. Just. You guys be careful.”

Mazhe only smiled. “I do my best, Harry. Billy and Josiah. Look after Harry while we’re gone.”

“Not like we ain’t already,” said Billy, smirking.

That earned a rude gesture from Mazhe, as he fiddled with his mobile, looking for the bookmark.

“Harry, you mind...”

“Oh.”

Harry touched Mazhe’s mobile. “Promagistrate, invoking privilege.”

“Just give me a couple days,” Mazhe promised again, before planting a kiss on Harry’s forehead. Then with Bryce grabbing onto his arm, Mazhe activated the bookmark, and they vanished.

Harry looked at the spot they’d vanished from.

“It’s only a couple of days,” said Billy, touching Harry’s forearm.

“Guess I’ll be needin’ my own bed again,” said Jesse.

Now Harry smirked. “Nope. Mazhe and Bryce will have to get used to you being with us too.”

Now it was Brandon’s turn to smirk. “*cough* Harem *cough*.”

Josiah looked confused. “A what?”

Justin’s face turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat several times.

Jesse shifted uncomfortably on his feet, and his ears got pink. “But... well... I ain’t.... but...”

“Jesse. We like your company,” said Harry. “Of course, if you’d like your own room, we have plenty of space.”

Jesse parked himself on one of the couches. “Gon’ need to think about it.”

“Like I said, it’s up to you in the end. Much as it’s up to Billy and Josie, I won’t force anyone... doing so would be unfair, and bluntly, illegal,” said Harry, sitting down opposite him. Billy and Josiah quickly followed suit.

“We’re in the dining room, have to make a few calls,” said Justin.

Harry followed with his eyes, as Justin and Ludvig entered the dining room.

“I’m gonna join them,” said Brandon, “Let me know if you leave.”

“Count on it.”

Jesse, meanwhile, produced his pipe and the pouch of tobacco. “This mornin’s… event… was interesting.”

Harry let out a snort. “Just wait, it gets worse. That media circus we just came from… that was tame, compared with how rabid they can get. They’re like vultures circling a carcass at times.”

Jesse struck a match, and lit his pipe, proceeding to then take a long drag off it, before finally exhaling a plume of blue-hazy smoke at the ceiling. “Your world gets weird in a real hurry.”

“You can say that again,” Harry agreed. “If you like, we could go back to Andersonville. It’ll at least be familiar territory, even if we have our paws all over everything.

“Guess you realize, everything there’s changed now, right?”

“Yeah, knew that soon as we set foot in your magic room here, seein’ the men bein’ looked after. It ain’t a bad thing.”

“Too bad the Serge couldn’t see it,” said Josiah. “The boys escaped, for what? End up dead, or worse, captured, sent to a place that’s much a hellhole as Andersonville was. ‘an this time, there won’t be a Harry Stormcrown to save them.”

“Think that was another reason I was pissed at the escape,” Harry admitted. “My plan fixed the water in the interim, but I knew the Commonwealth would become involved, being able to do things I can only dream of.

“Seeing some of the statistics from the war, the odds of the Sergeant, or your former company mates surviving… it’s not good. I don’t mean to paint a grisly picture, but it is what it is.”

“They knew the risks, same as our boys,” said Jesse. “Same as you know, Harry. Same as the Commander knows, ‘an the Lieutenant Commander. Part of bein’ a soldier.”

“It still sucks.”

“Yeah, it sucks as you put it,” said Billy. “But who else is gonna do it? Uncle Sam needed volunteers.”

Harry gave a slow nod. “For King and country.”

Jesse puffed on his pipe, and blew a cloud of smoke up at the ceiling. “You ain’t got no bad habits?”

“I might have a bit too much wine now and then, but I’ve not had time to collect bad habits,” Harry answered. “Too busy trying to save the world.”

“You can’t save the world. Just save one person at a time, all you can do,” said Josiah. “You saved us, didn’t ‘ya?”

Harry sighed, but brightened. Of course, they were right. Even helping just a few, he made a difference. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. That morning had been mentally trying… needed a few minutes to collect thoughts, file things away properly… the headache that threatened was warning enough for him to take a minute.

Next thing he knew, someone was tugging on his jacket sleeve.

“Harry. Dinner’s out.”

“Huh?”

“Dinner. Y’know, food?”

Harry still felt in a fog, though it was rapidly abating.

“We could throw ‘im in a cold bath,” Jesse mock-threatened.

Harry opened his eyes and smirked dangerously. “You’re quite welcome to try, Mr. Morgan. You’ll find Peruvian itching powder in your pants one morning. I promise you, you’ll dig your arse raw trying to get rid of it. Or, I might just spell your shoes so you dance until you drop. Remember. My dad was a prankster, my godfather was a prankster, my honorary godfather’s a prankster, and two close friends own a joke shop in Bthalft. Should I ever run out of ideas of my own, I have plenty of assistance to fall back on.”

Jesse held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Yeah, you win.”

“Good. Now I heard something about food.”

The meal proved to be a lively affair, with Zoey once again joining them. Since the events of June 13, she was now staying with her mother, the government having set them up with a secure residence in Bthalft. The property was watched around the clock by both the American Secret Service, and SOU agents.

Harry couldn’t help but grin, seeing her and Justin sitting so close together. How long would it be before he proposed? Was the President ready for the spectacle that would likely follow? With all the chaos swirling around, Harry was happy for his friend. Title or not, he deserved a bright spot or two.

Dishes were soon cleared, and the party retreated back out to the common room, though Ludvig remained in the dining room, having received a text.

“I’ll join shortly,” he promised.

As Harry settled back on the couch he’d been on before dinner, he received a message from Bryce: _‘We’re off to Falkreath on assignment, we’ll see you in the morning.’_

Harry fired off a quick reply, and a smile once again touched his lips. Bryce had come a long way in the months he’d been with them.

Justin saw this. “What has you grinning?”

“Thinking how far Bryce has come since he joined us. Back in the winter, there was no way in hell he was gonna be with us back in Dubai, with all the shit that was going on. Now here we are, and I'm thankful he's with Mazhe. Complete reversal of my opinion.”

“Think we've all had our baptism of fire, Harry. Whether we wanted it or not, we've all been forced to grow up in a real hurry.”

Billy gave a slow nod. “Know how that feels. Think we all know how that feels.”

Now it was Jesse’s turn to nod along. “After losin' my brother... yeah.” He absently fiddled with the rolled up sleeve of his jacket.

“The three of you come a long way just in the time I’ve known you,” said Harry. “Here you are, the three of you wearing the same uniforms, spend time together, help each other.”

“A month ago I’d’ve called ‘ya crazy,” Jesse admitted. “They’s supposed to be sworn enemies… now? Nothin’ makes sense. All I know is, I made me some friends… makes losin’ Jeremiah not hurt so much.”

Brandon took a swig from the bottle of beer he’d brought. “Let me ask you this. And think carefully before you answer. Do you really hate the man across the battlefield, or just the uniform he was wearing? Hate… that’s a strong word.

“See, our enemies truly hate us. It’s not just business. They see us as an abomination, because of what we believe in. They see us as a threat to the magical world… they are actively doing everything in their power to outright exterminate us. I underscore that. Not just force our surrender, but outright exterminate us, down to the last man, woman, and child. That’s what hate looks like.”

“We just want our independence,” said Jesse. “The north leaves us alone, ‘an the war’s over. But hate? No. I don’t hate no one.”

“I don’t hate anyone either,” said Billy. “But the Union won’t survive without the south.”

“America would be a weird place without the south,” said Zoey.

Justin looked thoughtful. “I think it would ultimately survive. One thing I admired, and continue to admire, is American resolve. Up until recently, in so many events, being pressed to the wall, knocked on your asses, you still got back up.”

“And now?”

“Zoey… what’s going on right now, it scares me,” Justin admitted. “Even with all our capability, all our technology, the events unfolding affect hundreds of millions of people. Our resources are being pressed, and if we get slammed with another incident… Gods… we could end up evacuating people to Andersonville. Or stowing people away in the VPR here on the ship.”

“’an people end up needin’ supplies back at Andersonville,” Jesse guessed.

“That could very well happen, yes.”

“That’s why it’s all scale-able. We would quickly expand the facility to accommodate increased production. So no worry about either the prison or the garrison being left out. And if there was a shortage, it would be felt across the realm,” Brandon explained. “That’s not happened before.”

Ludvig then joined them.

“Uh... Justin. The admiral wants to run through a drill with you.”

“A drill?” Justin looked confused.

Harry, meanwhile, looked annoyed. “Can't they do that another time? Really like to just park it for the night, it's been a bit chaotic today.”

“It's rather important. You know of the EAM system?”

“What’s that?”

“Emergency action message. It's a top-level action message that can only be triggered by the crown. Harry, it's actually a good idea you see how this works as well,” said Brandon. 

He set his beer down. “Justin, you have your laptop?”

“Yeah.”

“Dig it out and open it,” said Ludvig. “I was sent a program we need you to install. Your computer has biometrics?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Even before the events of June 13, there is stuff on it that’s secret in nature.”

“Couldn't remember if it did or not, but it's important it does, as you'll see shortly.”

Ludvig produced a small device which to Harry’s historical friends, looked no bigger than a thumb. He passed it over while Justin set up his laptop on the low table which rested between the couches. It took only a few minutes for him to then install the program.

“All right. So run the app and follow the instructions. The process has been simplified a fair bit since we did this with Queen Susan.”

It then took another few minutes, as Justin followed the instructions the program was giving him. Jesse, Billy, and Josiah all watched, fascinated, as he worked, at one point touching a small pad at the bottom of the keyboard. For Justin, it wasn’t the first time doing such a thing, his former job with Technology Integration did require such security.

“That’s it,” he finally declared.

“All right. The Admiral wants a pair of drills: rig the ship for an emergency jump, and further prep to fire the main battery. We’ll use London as the target,” said Ludvig.

Justin made a sour face. “Hope we don't do that for real.”

“You and I alike,” Brandon agreed.

Ludvig, meanwhile, pulled out a folded piece of paper from one of his pockets.

“Here's what an EAM looks like; this was the one Ragnar received earlier in the month.”

“What started all this mess,” said Justin, as he read it. He looked uncomfortable, being forced to remember the chaos from just over a week prior.

“Sorry if it's making you uncomfortable,” Ludvig apologized.

Justin only waved him off. “Don't worry about it. So a question. The Ragnar's main battery requires my authorization before it can be fired, correct?”

“That's correct. The Admiral would require your direct permission before it can be fired. The only exception is... well, you saw it.”

Jesse was confused. “Why's the Admiral needin' the King's permission? It's his boat, ain't it?”

“Actually, Ragnar's the King's boat,” Brandon answered. “In the case of her main battery, it can do a lot of damage. Massive damage, even. One of her sisters was hijacked by OND. She was used to attack several of our cities, as well as a number of cities belonging to our allies. Both Toronto and Chicago were destroyed, millions killed.”

“All right. Think this is right,” said Justin.

Brandon looked over his shoulder. “Perfect. Touch one of your recorded fingers or thumbs to the reader, and click 'Activate'.”

He glanced over at the monitor in the dining room; it was showing the command table in AIC. Justin, meanwhile, did as asked.

“Now, we wait,” said Brandon.

“What’ll happen?” Josiah questioned.

“You’ll see. Just watch the screen.”

He’d barely finished speaking, when things started to happen on-screen. Several officers and aides were moving about, Dawson speaking to Cullen.

“Right about now… there,” said Ludvig, as someone put a paper in Dawson’s hand. “And...”

The air was suddenly pierced by blaring klaxons and alarms.

“ _Action stations, action stations, set condition red throughout the ship. Action stations, action stations,_ ” came the orders over the public address system. Harry thrust a hand at the door putting up a silencing charm on the alarm in the suite.

“Bloody hell that’s loud.”

“You'll be receiving a call from the Admiral momentarily,” Brandon explained.

“ _Condition red is set, capacitor charge for emergency action initiated, full charge in T-minus eight minutes even,_ ” came another message.

“ _Copy that, core. Stand by weaps, authentication pending._ ”

“Weaps, awaiting authentication,” came yet another message.

That coincided with Justin's mobile ringing.

“Admiral. Yes, all set... yes, agreed. Execute to pre-jump and contact again.” He disconnected.

“So what's happening... the crew are getting into battle position,” Brandon explained. “Air Wing is suiting up and they'll be at their birds in about two minutes. Fire response teams are getting into position to fight fires if they should break out due to combat, and weapons—or weaps, they're readying to deploy the main battery should they get authorization.

“Given this is only a drill, we're having them run everything up to the threshold before we end the exercise.”

Harry looked thoughtful. “Never imagined they'd run drills like that.”

“Count on it. You saw it done for real, and now you know why everything worked as well as it did: we prepared for it. Now until the action on the thirteenth, we did make sure you and your party were away from the ship when we did so. The less you had to worry about, the better,” Brandon explained.

“Y'all kept lots of secrets from him, I'm guessin',” said Jesse.

“Yes. And though I disagreed with a number of them, it was not my place to argue, given the orders came from the Queen. And in the Commonwealth, you don't disobey an order from either the Sovereign—Justin in this case, or the Promagistrate. People can end up going to jail for doing so.”

From there, it was a waiting game, as the ship’s capacitors were brought up to a full charge.

“If they're fully charging the capacitors but don't fire anything, what happens?” Harry questioned.

“They'll let the charge bleed off over a few hours back down to sixty percent,” Ludvig answered.

It was another few minutes before there came another message. “ _AIC, Core. Capacitors now at full charge, awaiting your orders, Admiral._ ”

Justin's mobile rang again.

“Admiral? Excellent. ...uh... permission to conclude the exercise with Our thanks. Ship should be restored to condition yellow.” He disconnected.

Moments later, the message came over the public address system, “ _All stations, stand down. Repeating, all stations, stand down. The exercise is concluded, with the thanks of the King on a well-executed action. We're ordered to condition yellow continuing._ ”

“ _AIC, Core. Initiating slow bleed, estimate four hours, seven minutes to release forty percent charge._ ”

“ _Roger, Core._ ”

“ _AIC, Weaps, standing down._ ”

“ _Roger, weaps._ ”

“That felt... disconnected,” Justin admitted, as he shut down the application and closed his laptop.

“Queen Susan thought exactly the same thing,” said Brandon.

“Christ, he just sent the entire ship to battle stations by pressing a button,” said Josiah. He was impressed. So were both Billy and Jesse.

“The kicker? That EAM could have been broadcast to every ship we have. Had he excluded the reg number, that's what would've happened. Now in that case, the order would have been more generic, given it would affect the entire fleet.”

“In minutes,” said Jesse.

“Seconds. Try seconds. We have ships in every ocean, but the speed we can get a message out, it's measured in seconds.”

Now Josiah looked astounded. “Good Lord...”

“The whole military can be put in a ready stance in about five minutes, give or take,” said Ludvig. “Like Brandon said, it's the nature of how quick we can get messages out.”

“Welcome to the twenty-first century,” said Harry. “Yeah. Can we talk about something else? Know the drill was important, but I'd like to spend a couple hours thinking and talking about something _other_ than OND and their crap.”

* * *

Early houers,  
June 24, 2008

Harry was awakened by the buzzing of his mobile. He’d not made it to bed, and neither had Billy or Jesse—where did Josiah get off to? He wouldn’t have just left Billy behind, right? Of course, Simon wasn’t far away, still awake, messing with his mobile.

“Harry, your phone’s buzzing,” he said.

“I hear it,” Harry mumbled, as he fumbled in his pouch and finally produced it, his muscle movements finally catching up with the orders being sent by his brain—and he was instantly alarmed at the red screen that greeted him.

“Mazhe?!”

“Harry?” Simon looked up from his mobile.

“Christ! Trouble, not sure what... where did... c'mon, up on our feet...”

His companions were doing as asked, with Simon quickly joining them. Harry activated his mobile, and they vanished in a blur of limbs.

Only moments after, Josiah returned to the room, confused, finding it empty. Everyone had been there when he’d gone to the toilet. What the hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Complications from an encounter in the past comes back to haunt Mazhe, with life-altering results._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : A sense of Deja-vu here, no? Ironically, the election triggered by Queen Susan would have taken place on June 23. This chapter was somewhat about practices and procedures, letting Harry’s historical friends see modern practices. Whether or not this will be important in the future… wait and see._
> 
> _You’ll note I haven’t followed up with what happened in 1864 Toronto. We’ll revisit that in the *cough* Future *cough*_


	20. Old Wounds, New Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Complications from an encounter in the past comes back to haunt Mazhe, with life-altering results._

# 20\. OLD WOUNDS, NEW COMPLICATIONS

## June, 1864 / June, 2008 / Mid-year, 4E203

June 24, 2008

They landed in near darkness, and Simon was already digging in his pouch for his night-vision goggles.

“Night vision, quickly.”

The others followed suit.

“Mazhe?” Harry called out.

“Look. On the ground, they’s dead,” said Jesse, as he reached into his pouch and produced his MP-5, holding it at the ready.

Sure enough, Harry spotted at least a half-dozen men—guards, he realized. They were sprawled out on the road.

“We’re near a town… I don’t recognize it,” said Harry, “Wits about you.”

“Listen,” said Simon.

And now Harry and his companions could hear it: the sound of a magical fight—there.

They hurried down the road, and came on the scene: magical town-folk, a handful of guards, and Bryce were battling dark-cloaked mages. A structure nearby was fully aflame, the flames spreading to nearby trees, making the goggles useless, so Harry pulled them off.

Bryce hurried over.

“Harry?”

“Where’s Mazhe?”

But the reunion drew the attention of the attacking mages, who hurled powerful destructive spells, forcing everyone behind cover. And, when Jesse tried to answer back, the target was out of the way of his bullets with lightning speed.

“Fuck. Vampires,” Harry realized. Being the only magical person on the scene, he knew the situation was bad. Sure, there were magicals defending, but vampires… Gods.

“Switch incendiary,” Simon ordered, getting confused looks from Billy and Jesse.

“Here, let me,” said Bryce, who quickly demonstrated how to change the settings on the rifles. “Bullets’ll burn them on contact.”

“But… a vampire—”

They were then forced out of their cover, as one of the dark mages had bombarded the spot with flame spells, setting a fire.

“Guess where they’re moving to and aim there!” Harry shouted, as he let fly a pair of ice spikes that narrowly missed.

The witch answered back with a drain spell, which either lucky for them or unlucky for her, was out of range. She then followed up with a barrage of ice spikes and frost bolts, all of them leaving frosty impacts on the ground and the surrounding trees.

Harry swiftly answered back with a fire bolt, causing her to shriek, and Simon added his own stream of gunfire, and she went down, now engulfed in flames.

“I do not fear death!” she ground out, before expiring. One down.

“Mortal fool, you can't stop us!” another roared, and in a blur, Simon’s weapon was ripped out of his arms. Harry was just able to tag the attacker with another fire bolt before he was able to get far, with Jesse following up this time. Two down, as Harry summoned the weapon back.

But Simon was already re-arming himself with a new weapon, and Harry was treated to a flash-memory, as the remaining enemies were peppered with five small grenades—40mm, as Harry remembered. One was knocked over, and Billy took advantage, pumping a dozen fiery projectiles into the target. She shrieked as she was set on fire, her legs having been mangled. She was out of the fight.

“Billy!” Harry shouted, and he barely got clear of a stream of crimson magic, to return fire, though his attack went wide. Something felt… off. Wrong. Whatever that magic was, it was messing with his aim, making him feel cold. He tried again, managing to nail the attacker in the leg, but the rest of his bullets once again went wide.

Jesse trained his weapon on the assailant, and did not miss, setting the vampire on fire, and combined gunfire saw one more taken out of the fight.

“Billy… you all right?”

“I… just… keep… watch out, there’s still more.”

Simon, meanwhile, continued to pound the remaining pair of vampires with 40mm grenades, boxing them down the road toward what was obviously a settlement. Harry quickly joined in, driving them back, adding his own spells, a mix of magic learned in Skyrim, and spells he knew from Earth.

It came out of nowhere. A blur came from the woods to the left, and Simon was hit with a deep crimson swirl of magic which connected back to the caster. He dropped like a sack of stones, the strength of the spell being so strong.

In one fluid motion, Harry spun, and a violent slash of the hand severed the vampire’s head from his shoulders. What the hell was he doing?! Dancing around them, toying with them?! Fury raged in his head, as he stocked toward the remaining vampires, thrusting a hand out.

It was a giant hook that snagged the pair of them and hauled them in front of Harry. Another slash of the hand ended one, and a final slash had the last bound in heavy cords.

Now, Billy, Jesse, and Bryce hurried over.

“Where’s Mazhe?”

“He got the distress out, I think he’s up there.”

“Harry, go, we’ll take care of this,” said Billy. He looked unsteady on his feet.

“Jesse, go with Harry, I’ll stay with Billy,” Bryce decided.

Though concerned for his new friend, Harry was still alarmed at the possibility Mazhe was laying horribly injured nearby. That took priority, so he and Jesse hurried off in the direction Bryce had pointed, behind them, back up the path.

It wasn’t far. Harry quickly found Mazhe, collapsed in the low grass, illuminated by the trees burning just up the road. They had to make it fast, the fire was spreading, and quickly.

“Mazhe?”

Harry knelt beside him and checked for a pulse. Present, but weak.

“Harry, we’d better go. Fire’s takin’ hold,” Jesse warned him.

Harry did a quick scan for serious injuries, and found none.

“No physical damage…”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Just…” Harry knew. Even without a proper diagnosis, he already knew what was wrong. Even in the dim light of the fire, Mazhe looked ashen.

“C’mon. Back to the ship,” Jesse coaxed.

Harry only nodded, his mind becoming numb at what was happening in front of him. He rose, and levitated Mazhe off the ground, and set off with Jesse, back to the rest of the group.

Billy still remained with the captured vampire, but Bryce had hauled Simon’s body over.

“Harry, come get close, we’ll get help back on the Ragnar.”

“Know. Just… just… you got—”

“Bookmark’s ready, just get close.”

He didn’t need further prompting, as they all got in contact. Bryce then activated the bookmark, and they vanished in a blur of limbs.

* * *

HMS Ragnar

They landed roughly on the flight deck, the only functioning bookmark for the ship Bryce had at the moment. Sure, he had others, but with the tightened security, they were non-functional at present.

Billy stood unstable a minute, before spewing the floor with the contents of his stomach, his feet giving under him almost immediately after. Had it not been for Jesse’s quick reaction, he would have struck his head on the floor.

The group were quickly spotted by a pair of mechanics servicing one of Air Wing’s aircraft, and one of them reached up and touched a device clipped onto his utility vest. Not more than a moment later—

“ _Medics to the flight deck, medics to the flight deck,_ ” came the message over the public address system.

It was almost frighteningly fast, how fast healers arrived. Another port key had the group rapidly transported to the infirmary, where both Mazhe and Billy were put on beds for examination. The bound vampire, meanwhile, was levitated away by security. They would get details later, but already knew elevated protocols would need to be in place at least for the interim.

“What happened?” questioned healer Chen, hurrying in.

“Vampires. We were attacked by vampires,” Bryce answered, while Simon’s body was put on a separate bed. “They took us by surprise… Mazhe got nailed with a spell, still don’t know what, weakened him real fast. Getting the alarm out was the last thing he was able to do.

“They got Simon—Lieutenant Gibson… similar spell, much stronger. Uh… think Billy might have _Sanguinare Vampiris_.”

Bryce dug in his pouch, and produced two potions. “Billy, Jesse, you guys will need one of these. It’s a potion of cure disease.”

“Drink it… it’ll help,” said Harry, quietly. He’d taken up a position beside Mazhe’s bed, and wouldn’t move as healers continued to check him over.

The man was still white as a sheet, having a number of cuts and scrapes. Those injuries, the healers were able to fix and quickly. But the infection… Harry was terrified.

An hour passed, with the healers fussing about. Billy was finally allowed to get up, though he still felt dreadful.

“Harry?” Bryce gently put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re being moved back to the suite.”

“Oh. Uh… right.” When Harry looked up, Bryce caught the lost look in his eyes. And if he were honest with himself, Bryce too, was afraid. He didn’t know much about vampirism and its effects. He was also aware of Mazhe’s previous infection. He knew things had changed, and in no small way.

“We’ll port key you all back to your suite on board, and be by later in the morning for a follow-up assessment,” said Chen. “We’ve done all we can for now.”

* * *

As promised, the port key deposited them in the suite’s common room. Josiah was there, and startled at the group that arrived, and alarmed at the condition of some. He hurried over and took over from Jesse.

“What happened?”

“Bad things, Josie. Vampires… attacked Mazhe,” Billy answered.

“Come into the room, we’ll get settled,” said Bryce.

Harry said nothing, still levitating Mazhe alongside him, as they entered the bedroom. It was almost robotic, as Harry changed Mazhe into something more appropriate for sleeping, then set him in the bed. An instant later, he was changed into his own sleeping clothes.

“We’ll be back in the morning,” said Chen, satisfied with the arrangement. “I’d normally object to someone sharing a bed with the patient, but his current condition, it’s better he’s not alone. Keep him warm much as you can. And if by chance he wakes up, summon me immediately.”

Harry only muttered something.

“We’ll look after them,” Bryce promised.

“Get some rest, all of you. I’ll schedule an appointment with all of you, you just went through a traumatic experience.”

“I… yeah,” said Jesse, realizing the healer was right. Billy only nodded, still not completely with it. Why did he feel so cold?

Chen and his assistant then quietly left the group.

Harry glanced around a few seconds, before softly speaking, “Leave us.”

Bryce was about to protest, but simply indicated the others follow, retreating back out to the common room.

Josiah and Jesse helped Billy onto a couch, with Bryce taking up one of the others.

“What happened?” Josiah asked.

“We were running a job for Delvin—you guys haven’t met him yet. But it was an assignment in Falkreath, it had to be done after sunset… so we arrived at dusk. We found a group of mages, attacking the town guards… so we went to help out. Wasn’t until they nailed Mazhe with this crimson magic that he knew what we were dealing with. He was only able to get the alarm out on his mobile before… well. You guys know the rest. Billy, you okay?”

“I… I will be. Feeling terribly cold though. Mouth still tastes like shit.”

“It’s what happens when you puke your guts out though,” said Bryce. “Uh. Oh, here.” He reached into his pouch, and produced a pair of wrapped mint candies. “Suck on those, it’ll take away the taste.”

“I… it felt awful… like… I was dying,” said Billy, as he unwrapped one of the pieces. He put it in his mouth, grateful for the minty taste that quickly overwhelmed the sicky taste.

“I don't know a lot about _Sanguinare Vampiris_. It makes someone very sick, before... they turn. Two or three days, if I remember correctly.”

“That wasn’t right… what they was doin’… the whole thing’s leavin’ me unsettled,” Jesse admitted.

“Trust me, this left Harry shell-shocked. You saw him.”

Bryce sucked in a breath, and blew it out. “Jesus fuck, I know exactly where he is right now. 'an the real fucked up thing is, he's walked this road... twice already? Three times? Losing count of the number of times he's had the universe shit on his head. If... if Mazhe dies... it'll break him.”

Billy looked up. “Could he die?”

“I don't know. Really, what I know about vampires... I think they're near-immortal, but... turning into one, I really don't know. I do know Mazhe's a strong guy. You guys haven't seen him in a full-on fight yet—the battle back at Andersonville, he was somewhat ham-stringed because he didn't want to injure allies. He's terrifying once he gets going. But this... it's all unknown.”

Doors were heard opening, and moments later, both Justin and Brandon entered the room. Justin was dressed in a tee shirt and track pants, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Brandon, meanwhile, had thrown on a pair of shorts and a dark tee shirt. He looked very much awake, and Bryce guessed he’d likely taken a pepper-up potion.

“What happened?” Justin all but demanded.

Bryce looked down at his hands, and only new noticed they were shaking. “Vampires. Mazhe and I were attacked by vampires. He managed to get a distress out to Harry… Simon was KIA. Security has a vampire we captured, sent to the brig, I think.”

Justin looked afraid. “Was anyone bit or infected?”

“Healer Ferris said something along that line last year,” Justin remembered. “There's no reversing it this time. Where's Harry?”

“In with Mazhe. He asked to be left alone.”

Another door could be heard opening and closing, and now Ludvig also joined them. He was completely dressed, and Bryce guessed he’d likely not gone to bed.

“Vampire. I heard,” he said, simply.

Josiah reached over and covered one of Billy’s hands with his own, and was momentarily shocked at how cold it was. “You’re cold. You sure you’re all right?”

“Better than I was. Bryce gave me a potion.”

“He was also infected with _Sanguinare Vampiris_. Potion of Cure Disease took care of it,” Bryce explained. He reached into his pouch, and produced a calming draught. He was still shaking from the experience.

“So why won't it work on Mazhe?” Billy wanted to know.

“ _Sanguinare Vampiris_ is a magical ailment. They label it a disease, but it's really like... a cold, or the flu. Except that, as it progresses, the victim's genetic makeup begins to change—what makes you... well... you,” Justin explained, “Each of us have a map, a plan that describes your makeup, like... your blond hair and blue eyes, or... Mazhe's red hair and green eyes. The disease alters that makeup in other ways. After three days, that change becomes permanent. The disease morphs into full on vampirism.”

“So he's gonna need to drink human blood now on,” Jesse guessed.

“Yes.”

“What's the Commonwealth gonna think of him bein' a vampire?”

“No different than someone who's a werewolf. A few of you haven't met Remus yet. Save for a few days out of the month, he's a kind, soft-spoken man. Those few days, he's locked away in a secure location so he's not a danger to himself, or others—this on his request,” Justin explained. “As for vampirism, there are things they can do so they're not a danger. And being clear, we'll do those things. He's no different now than he was yesterday... he's still the same person. Just, now saddled with an additional burden.”

“Perfectly framed, sir,” said Ludvig. “And knowing Mazhe, he'll be very careful about things.”

“Sir, these guys are gonna be out of action for a while,” said Brandon.

“Nothing we've not seen before,” said Justin. “We'll keep them comfortable. Reduce the scope of his office for now, give the Promagistrate ample space.”

“Guardian Evander will need to know,” said Brandon.

“So will Guardian Amelia,” said Justin. He looked at Bryce. “How come you’re out here and not in there?”

“He wanted space. He said, 'leave us'. Just respecting his wishes. This scares me though, don't get me wrong. I love and adore them both.”

“You know how he is. Don't stay away too long,” said Brandon.

Jesse still looked shaken. “Can’t believe what I just seen.”

Billy dared reach up and give his shoulder a squeeze. “We lived, didn’t we?”

“That's what you guys have to take away from it,” Brandon agreed, “You all stand a better chance of surviving if you hang around Harry—can't believe I just said that, but that's what it is. A non-magical going toe-to-toe with a vampire and surviving... that doesn't normally happen.”

“Yeah an' we saw how well _that_ worked out. Lieutenant Gibson ain't with us no more.”

“He did his job, is what happened,” said Bryce, flatly. “It could have been one of us instead, or Harry. And you can bet your ass it's eating at him. Another guy who's died watching his six.”

“Couldn't have said it better,” said Brandon. “At any rate... I'd suggest we try and get some rest.”

He glanced over at Justin. “Remember, we have a morning War Council meeting.”

“As I'm aware,” said Justin. “We'll leave Harry out of it for the next while.”

“Agreed.”

“I’ll look in on the brig, see about our guest,” said Ludvig. “Echoing Brandon’s suggestion. Guys, get some rest.”

They needed no further urging. While Jesse was fine on his own, Billy still had to lean on Josiah as they made their way back into the room. They found Harry had flopped over on his stomach, an arm thrown over his injured mate.

Bryce began to undress, it being the cue for the others to do the same.

“There gon’ be room?” Jesse asked.

“Perfectly fine. Beside, you shouldn’t be alone right now,” Bryce answered. “Much as I wanted to be alone last year… these guys wouldn’t let me, and looking back, they were right.”

“Heard it said… something like, ‘adversity makes strange bedfellows’,” said Josiah, as he continued to undress. “Being around dad’s printing press you hear interesting things sometimes.”

“Mazhe’s a block of ice. Lots of bodies will help warm him up a bit.”

“Might help me thaw out a bit—uh. No, can’t undress,” Billy decided.

“Here.” Josiah helped him put his jacket back on. “Where’s your hat?”

“Uh…”

Billy reached into his pouch and produced his cap.

“They kept Mazhe dressed too. So it should help,” said Bryce, as he got settled. That was the cue for the others to follow, with Jesse throwing his jacket over the pillow before doing so. 

He laid down and folded his hands across his chest. Everything about what they’d just been through was wrong. Sure, Jesse had seen lots of magic up to this point, but the incident he’d just seen… it was wrong. Unsettling, disturbing, even. How violently, ruthlessly Simon had been dropped with an angry swirl of crimson magic. The life had been siphoned right out of him, right before his eyes.

A part of him wanted to flee. Away from the Ragnar, back through the portal, back to Andersonville. To show this world his back, flee back to the family farm, back to some semblance of normal. Helping ma and pa with the chores… things that all made sense.

But Jesse stayed where he was. Giving up? Surrender? No. Sure, what he’d seen this past month was shocking, downright disturbing at times. But that was the situation. It was no different when Joseph was killed two years prior. He wasn’t one to give up before… his brother’s death had given him resolve, the silent promise to give his all. To not ever give up, to give in, or surrender.

Whatever this world was, this future nightmare, he wouldn’t surrender to it, no matter what kind of monsters were braying for his blood.

He mentally sighed. He was mentally exhausted. The series of recent events, one thing after another. Even the routine back at Andersonville had taken a dive, all thanks to Harry. After his arrival, everything changed. By no means did Jesse blame him, but that was the circumstance. And with the OND threat… of course things changed.

As he thought more on things, he came to a decision. By no means was he about to quit, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t look after himself. And the event a couple hours prior… no, he needed to look after himself for a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Though they’re pulled out of action, the world doesn’t stop; meetings continue to be held, including one which discusses a course of action Harry would most definitely not approve of..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : It was always my intention to turn Mazhe into a vampire. His canon in-game character is, so it’s absolutely going to be a thing in the story. I do wish to take on the Dawnguard quest line, now whether or not that happens in this episode or not, it’s hard to say._
> 
> _Now whether or not Harry is turned or not… wait and see. No matter what, being a vampire is a life-changing event, and eternity is, after all, a long time. No crossing over, no seeing his parents, no seeing Sirius. But at the same time, remaining mortal, he would grow old, and leave Mazhe behind. It’s an impossible choice, one of many Harry’s been forced to make._


	21. Out of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Healers have another look at Mazhe, and Harry receives a brief on what Mazhe's condition will mean going forward; Ragnar visits for the first time since the events of June 13; the group receive an update on the attack in Toronto; OND launches yet another operation moving forward with their objective; and a government meeting in Trevelyan reveals potential action which neither Justin nor Harry would likely approve of..._

# 21\. OUT OF ACTION

## June, 1864 / June, 2008 / Mid-year, 4E203

June 24, 2008

When Harry woke sometime later, he found himself squeezed in between Mazhe and Billy. Mazhe still felt like a block of ice, but thanks to everything holy, still alive. Billy had slept in his uniform, with everything buttoned up, and when Harry dared reach over for his hand, it was almost as cold as Mazhe’s. At least someone had thrown a heavy quilt over them. He could barely make out Josiah, crushed up against Billy, and by the way he was shifting, he likely wasn’t getting that great a sleep.

No shit. They’d left him behind last night because of the alarm. Billy could have been killed. Chasing after vampires of all things! The guy had come back infected—though Harry assumed he’d been given a potion. Where were they again?

Bryce was on Mazhe’s opposite, awake, but laying on his back, doing something with his mobile. And when Harry dared lift his head, he found Jesse was still with them as well, though he had kept to the outer edge of the bed, flopped over on his stomach, face half-buried in his jacket.

Now, Bryce noticed Harry was awake. “Harry?”

“Bryce… what time is it?”

“Late morning.”

“Where... how'd we get here?” He then realized they were back in the suite on board the Ragnar, but couldn’t remember how they'd gotten there.

“Brought us aboard with my phone. The healers looked at all of us, though it better if we rested here rather then in the infirmary.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Not... not a lot they can do now.”

He reached over with a free hand and pushed the hair out of his mate's face. “I'm scared, Bryce.”

“I know. This shit's scarin' me too. We could've been... Fuck, so sorry it took so long.”

“For what?”

“For me to realize what I knew almost from when we met. Pushing you guys away when you were only trying to help. Scared I'm gonna lose something... after only just receiving it.”

It was then there came a knock at the door. Harry looked at his sleeping companions, before calling out, “Come in!”

The door opened, and Ragnar entered. Though it had only been a little more than a week since the events on June 13, for Harry, it had been well over a month since he’d seen his famous friend. He looked the same as he remembered, though he now wore modern clothes—likely raided Justin’s wardrobe, Harry guessed.

“Ragnar! You look well,” said Harry, trying to show a bit of enthusiasm.

“The healers took very good care of me, yes. How is Mazhe?”

“Still out of it. You know?”

“The ship's crew have been keeping me updated on things, yes. You appear to have collected a few more friends.”

“You could say that. Uh... this one's Billy. He...”

“He's fine, Harry,” Bryce promised, “He got a potion of cure disease, we made sure of it.”

Billy shifted, but did not wake.

“The guy beside him is Josie. Got... well, their relationship, guess it's like...”

“And this is Jesse,” said Bryce, indicating the other, and bailing Harry out a bit. “We'll introduce you properly later, but it's not been a fun morning for any of us.”

“And you continue to be connected to their world?” Ragnar guessed.

“Yes. On purpose, but not on purpose,” Harry answered, as he shifted, and sat up. Bryce helped, stacking a pair of pillows so they could both better see their guest.

Ragnar shook his head, saying, “Only you, Harry Stormcrown. Yet more evidence Loki has taken an unhealthy interest in you.”

Harry grimaced. “Can I kick his ass now?”

Ragnar let out a boisterous laugh. “I would pay to see that.”

They were interrupted, as Brandon knocked on the door frame. “Harry, Healer Chen’s here with an assistant.”

Harry again looked at his companions. “Yeah, fine. They’ll have to work around us.”

Brandon stepped aside, letting healer Chen and a second healer enter, then followed, to stand just inside the door. Ragnar claimed a seat at the small table. If Harry didn’t explicitly ask him to leave, he took it as an invitation to stay.

If Chen and his assistant were annoyed having to conduct their examination over top of Mazhe’s bed companions, they didn’t mention it, as they worked. It was all wand work as it was, casting a battery of spells on the still unconscious man.

“Has he moved at all?” the assistant asked.

“Can’t be certain,” Harry answered, “I haven’t been awake long.”

“Hasn’t moved in the hour I’ve been up,” said Bryce.

“First thing then. A blood replenishing potion. I’ll have you give it to him,” said Chen, producing the vial.

Harry accepted it, and administered it. It wasn’t the first time he had to give a potion to an unconscious person. He handed the empty vial back. He could feel the effect taking place almost immediately; Mazhe seemed to warm somewhat, and though he remained cool to the touch, he no longer resembled an ice block.

“There’s been no change since earlier this morning,” said Chen. He glanced at Ragnar.

“Harry, you’re okay with Ragnar knowing the details?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” He then indicated his assistant. “This is Olivia Hanson, magical disease and ailment specialist. I've brought her on to assist with his care.”

“Better framed, to help you both understand what he will need, and how to best cope with his affliction. To start... when he wakes, give him this,” she said. “It's a bottle of blood held under a stasis charm. Cast a gentle warming charm on it before giving it to him, it should help with his first craving.”

“He has to drink blood from here on?” Bryce questioned, as Harry accepted the vial.

“No, not strictly. But he will gain most of his nourishment from it. Normal food will have very little nutritional value to him now. If eating in public is a concern, don't be,” Healer Olivia assured them.

“What about... biting people, uh, that kind of stuff?”

Harry glared at Bryce, but Healer Olivia gave a nod. “It can be an issue if his cravings get out of control. It's one of the things you'll need to help him with. It's best coming from you since you're his partner, Promagistrate.”

“I... I guess that makes sense.”

“In recent experience with another patient, their spouse has become the primary donor.”

Harry looked very uncomfortable, and Olivia could easily read him. “I know this is all coming at you very fast, but you must take all of this in, as it's absolutely crucial the three of you understand exactly what it means... for all of you.”

Harry let out a huff, but gave a slow nod. “I guess that's the whole point, ultimately. I... I don't want to lose him.”

“And you won't today. Look, he's already gaining a bit of colour back from the blood-replenishing potion. That's promising.” 

She paused, taking a moment to think. “I'll be in this evening to check on him again. Between now and then, I want you to think over a list of questions; write them down. I'll do my best to answer them.”

Harry once again looked angry, but relented. They were only trying to help. “Thank you.”

“Mazhe has become a vampire,” said Ragnar, simply, having connected the virtual dots.

“We were attacked this morning while running an errand for Delvin. Didn’t know what they were at first, don’t think Mazhe realized. He was hit with a swirl of this crimson magic, last thing he was able to do was get a distress out on his phone before he was out of it,” said Bryce. “Took lots of luck to stay out of their reach until Harry showed up.”

Healer Hanson cast a few diagnostic charms on Billy.

“You will be sure to explain to Mr. Harper the risks he now faces.”

“Absolutely,” Harry agreed.

“I mean it. Considering your partner, it will be very easy for an accident. Just feeding on him—if that should ever happen—could result in him being turned,” Hanson warned.

“I… I’ll be sure to spell it out,” Harry promised.

“Think that will be everything for now. We’ll return after dinner to evaluate him again,” said Chen.

That received a non-committal answer as the pair left.

That was the cue for both Justin and Ludvig to then enter.

“There security in the common room?” Harry questioned.

“Sentries outside,” said Brandon. “No one in without our permission.”

“Good, good. Still not up on protocol on board,” Harry admitted.

“How’s he doing?” Justin asked, taking up another seat at the small table.

“Better, I think,” Harry answered.

It was then Josiah stirred, flopping over on his back. That, in turn, woke Billy. He automatically reached up and pulled his cap back on, it had become dislodged while he slept.

“How you two slept through all that, I don’t know,” said Harry, as Billy sat up.

“Heard some of it,” Billy admitted. He reached over and gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze. “How’s he doing?”

“No change, though healer Chen had me give him a blood-replenishing potion. So not quite the block of ice he was. Hasn’t moved, and it’s still scaring the shit out of me. I'm sorry... these guys got dragged into it... Shor's bones, we could've all been killed. Without Simon...” 

He let out a frustrated sigh. “Don't even know where we were this morning, so no clue if—”

“We collected his body,” said Bryce, “Brought it back with us when I teleported us back to the ship. One captured… Brandon, what’s been done with them?”

“Bound and stunned in the ship’s brig. Wondering why you kept one alive. Ordinarily you just kill them.”

“They had to be attacking for a reason,” Harry answered. “Vampires operating as a group out in the open, it’s the first I’ve heard of it, a deviation of behaviour. So I figured we might question the captive, see what they’re up to.”

“Can’t fault that logic,” said Ludvig.

“Vampires, they are common in... your world?” questioned Ragnar. He assumed that Harry very likely had not told his new companions the naked truth about Skyrim just yet.

“Somewhat. They normally keep to caves or ruins, and normally don’t openly attack as a group, as I said. They tend to… hunt, for lack of a better word… alone. They drink a bit of the victim’s blood, and rarely outright kill them.

“A vampire might bond with a mortal, with the… mortal, becoming the regular donor. I’m aware of a number of situations where that’s the case.”

“So Mazhe... is a real vampire now,” said Josiah. It wasn’t a question.

“It is so,” said Harry, glancing at his sleeping mate. “He was infected about a year ago, treated for it... and our healer at the time... she warned us a second infection would not be curable.”

“Guess that happened long before I met you guys,” said Bryce.

“Yeah, last... last spring, before we defeated Alduin. You've seen the pensieve memory of that battle. Lost a lot of dear friends and allies.”

“We know the feeling,” says Josiah. “Antietam, Gettysburg… those places alone, we lost too many we called brother.”

Harry was about to go off, but relented. Yes, absolutely, they would know a thing or two about loss. It was easy to forget his new companions were active combatants in one of the bloodiest conflicts on the books. Or at least, were active.

“Shor's balls... you're still freezing.” Harry touched a finger to Billy’s jacket, and cast a warming charm on his clothes. 

“Mazhe went through something similar when he was bit the first time,” he remembered. “Feel a bit warmer?”

“Yeah.”

“The healers did have a look at you. And I'd say stay put... but you know that already.”

Now, Jesse also stirred, flopping back over on his back, and rubbed his face, before making to sit up. In contrast, he was hot, so he pulled off his shirt.

“Guessin’ we ain’t moving anytime soon.”

“You feeling better?” Bryce asked.

“A little. What I seen this morning... still scares me.”

“Trust me, this was terrifying for me. Makes me angry also… just getting to know Simon, and he’s gone.”

“They did an autopsy this morning. Almost as efficient as the killing curse,” said Ludvig, glancing at his mobile, which had been converted to tablet form. “Initial report, looks like his life force was drained right out of him.”

“One of yours was killed,” said Ragnar.

“Simon. You didn’t get the chance to meet him,” said Harry. He brightened, and gave a sheepish grin.

“Gods, being a bad friend as usual. Uh. Billy, Jesse, Josiah. This is Ragnar Lothbrok, former king of Denmark. He joins us through… well… some powerful magic even I don’t really understand at this point.

“Ragnar. I introduce Josiah Day, Bill Harper—”

“Billy,” Billy corrected him.

“Right. Finally, Jesse Morgan,” said Harry, indicating his bed companions.

“Harry mentioned you a few times,” said Billy.

“Where to you hail from, friends?”

“United States, sir,” said Josiah, “Billy and I—”

“Confederate States, sir,” said Jesse, “Though we is adopted by the Commonwealth.”

“Of course, King Justin has mentioned a few recent events, and I do follow the activities of Harry and his companions.”

“You are free to join us,” said Harry.

“Your number grew cumbersome, Harry. But if it is your wish—”

“Ragnar, if you are happy doing other things, by all means. You weren’t expected to stay with us always. How are you spending your time?”

“I have been helping on board the ship, assisting wherever possible. It has been an opportunity for me to learn more of the modern world,” said Ragnar.

“Oh.” Harry grinned. “Yeah, keep forgetting, eight hundred years is a staggering gap.”

That earned a grimace from Harry’s new companions.

“Guess we know what that’s like,” said Josiah, “We’re only a hundred and forty years, and this world’s a nightmare. Guess ours ain’t no picnic either… but this future world… Good Lord.”

“Josiah says exactly what I’m thinkin’,” said Jesse. “This modern world don’t make no sense.”

“After everything that’s happened recently, I happen to agree,” said Justin. “It hasn’t made a hell of a lot of sense since the end of September here. We understand your sentiment. Believe me.”

It was then Ludvig got a message on his mobile. “Justin, the Admiral wants a word.”

Justin rose. “We’ll be back after.”

Brandon watched them go.

“Toronto a couple days ago… they figure out what happened?” questioned Jesse.

“We lost half a company of men and women,” said Brandon. “We collected the bodies, Justin’s been making notifications.”

“And the attack on the Premier’s residence in Bthalft?” Harry questioned.

“Low-yield explosive, meant to scare rather than do damage,” said Brandon. “Yes, it was absolutely a distraction, we’re certain.”

“To pull us away from the attack in Toronto,” Billy summarized.

“Yes. We’re certain of that, too. We got played, and badly. OND took advantage of the historical intelligence agency’s lack of situational awareness. We’ve investigated the site, determining there were two separate teams on the ground on the twenty-first: the unit we ran into—”

“They was also a distraction,” said Jesse.

“Yes. As we very quickly realized as we analyzed the event. The second attack force was significantly smaller, and we now know they carried out the primary mission: to destroy the garrison at Fort York, kill as many British soldiers as possible, and most importantly, leave enough alive to report the attack.

“We got our asses handed to us, bluntly. Made us look like keystone cops, made a mockery of our intelligence agencies.”

Harry could see it bothered his friend.

“They’ve always been a step ahead of us, Brandon.”

“Know that too. We’ve been in touch with Amelia, they’ve alerted agents in London to track the British, see how they react. But we can easily guess how they’ll react.”

“OND’s trying to drag the British into a second war with the Union,” said Josiah.

“That’s what MacAvoy thinks, too.”

“Can the Commonwealth do anything to stop it?” Billy questioned.

“Amelia’s speaking with the government. But it’s very unlikely. And even if we deploy manpower of our own—and believe me, we are—it’s still no sure bet what’s gonna happen.”

“The Union having to fight more than one war… we ain’t got the troops for that,” said Josiah.

Only Brandon saw the smirk that touched Jesse’s lips, as he absently fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket.

“We’ve got plenty of people working on possible scenarios, and just as important, analyzing potential future targets. If OND does this a second time, there will be a reaction from London. I would count on strong words of condemnation from Britain as it is, and likely an additional response from Britain’s allies.”

“In the interest of weakening allies in your present,” said Ragnar. “It is an unusual method, but you must give them credit, it is creative.”

“As DOI also agrees. We’re scrambling to counter it,” said Brandon. “Like I said, between our limited resources, damaged intel… at this point, we’re playing catch-up.”

“What about the magic government, though? Can’t the US wizards do something?” questioned Josiah.

“We’ve still not approached them. The Commonwealth isn’t exactly on the best terms with other magical nations in 1864. It’s been frigid at best since we left the ICW in 1692,” said Brandon.

“What for?” Jesse wanted to know.

“In 1689, the ICW—International Confederation of Wizards—instituted the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, a wide-scope set of policies aimed at segregating the magical world from the mundane one,” Brandon began to explain. “It resulted in the creation of a number of magical governments, notably, the British Ministry of Magic, and the Magical Congress of the United States of America—MACUSA for short. This because each magical nation was responsible for keeping its magical beasts and its magical culture hidden. The statute went into effect in 1692.

“The Commonwealth, meanwhile, has been inclusive of its people since its creation. So this new, wide-reaching law would have divided the realm. Rather than even attempt to do such a thing that would violate our own constitution, we withdrew from the Confederation.

“You can guess what the community reaction was—as it was we weren’t exactly popular _before_ it was put into effect.”

“My last memories of your people, magic was used openly,” said Ragnar.

It was then Dobby entered, bringing a rather large platter with him. Brandon quickly relieved him of it, and set it down on the table. It was a plate full of various sandwiches, as well as a selection of cold drinks.

“It is being time for lunch, it is!” Dobby announced.

“Thanks, Dobby. You made sure Justin and Ludvig got something as well?”

“Kreacher is looking after them,” said Dobby.

“Good, good.”

Taking it as a dismissal, Dobby bobbed his head in a bow, before hurrying out of the room.

“Far too much energy,” said Ragnar.

That earned a laugh out of Harry, while his bed companions all got up and took up seats at the table.

“Harry, you have to eat something,” said Brandon, noticing he’d not followed the others.

Harry huffed. “Fine. Get me one of those sandwiches.”

As they ate, Mazhe at last shifted slightly, showing the first signs of life since being brought back to the ship. He didn’t wake, but it gave Harry just a little more hope that things would be all right in the end.

“Harry, I doubt this’ll keep him down for long,” said Bryce. “C'mon, he's a frighteningly powerful mage, but you know that already. You’ve known him a lot longer than I have.”

Harry huffed. “Doesn't stop me from worrying. This makes his life harder, and by proxy, it also makes mine harder.”

Jesse seemed to think on something a moment, before asking, “Commander... It possible you could get a message to Lieutenant Barrett? We bein’ away a few days now, he’s gon’ wonder.”

“Yeah, I can do that. I'll let them know we're dealing with an incident, that you're with us but out of action for now.”

“Quarantined, he's got rockjoint(1),” said Harry.

“I ain't sick,” said Jesse.

“No, but it’ll be a good cover for you being away,” said Brandon. “Though I think your COs are aware you’re attached to us at this point. I don’t think they’ll be too alarmed at your absence.

“Still, I’ll have a word with the Lieutenant, let him know at least part of what’s been going on.”

“In that case, just tell him mostly the truth,” Harry decided. “Jesse had a bad experience this morning, and one of several shocks over all, recently. And we still need to meet with healer Chen. I might grumble about it, but he’s excellent for helping you work through what you experienced.”

“He’s returning after dinner, I’ll remind him to schedule time tomorrow,” said Brandon.

As lunch finished, Billy got up and left the room, with Josiah following. That was the cue for Brandon to also get up and leave, Harry guessed it was likely to confer with Ludvig. Given they were in a secure location, Brandon didn’t need to be in their presence round the clock.

At the same time, Ragnar felt his mobile buzz. It took him a few moments to retrieve it, and more time before he could read the message and tuck it away.

“Still giving you trouble?”

“It is still taking getting used to, yes,” said Ragnar, as he stood up. “I am wanted in the library.”

“You’re welcome to join us any time, Ragnar,” said Harry, “Glad to see you’re well.”

“Thanks to you, Harry. Much as I enjoyed my past life, this one is becoming an equal adventure. Though… I would see their world, satisfy a former king’s curiosity.” Ragnar gave a nod toward Jesse.

“When we return to Andersonville, we’ll let you know,” Harry promised.

As Ragnar left, both Billy and Josiah returned, with Billy re-buttoning his jacket.

“You're still cold,” said Harry.

“I feel... cold inside. Like something died.”

“C'mon. Come lay back down. You'll need to stay off your feet for the next few days. The potion prevents you from turning, but the symptoms will still persist for several days. And Bill. You have to know this,” he said, as Billy laid back down beside him. “If you're infected again, there'll be no stopping it.”

“A vampire,” said Josiah, as he quickly joined them.

“Yes. So he’ll need to be careful around Mazhe. We still don't know how this is gonna work, but... Gods above, this just keeps getting more complicated.” 

Harry let out a frustrated huff. “Just stay off your feet for the next few days—stay close to me and we'll try to get you warm.”

Harry thought for a moment, then pulled out his mobile, and composed a short message.

“Hang on, I’ll get Justin to loan you one of his jumpers, it’ll be an extra layer.”

A half-minute later, Justin entered, with both Ludvig and Brandon following.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Harry apologized.

Justin was already digging in his pouch, and pulled out one of his hooded jumpers. Billy sat up, and with Josiah’s help, wiggled out of his jacket, and pulled the jumper on. He then pulled his jacket back on, and quickly re-buttoned it, laying back down.

“Remember what happened to Mazhe last time,” said Justin, as he reclaimed a seat at the table. “Actually, Harry, you mind if I make this more comfortable?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Justin produced his wand, and in a mater of a minute or so, had changed the table and chairs into a more comfortable set of cushioned chairs like what was in the common room inside of Harry’s chest. The table had been lowered somewhat, and Justin set up his laptop.

“The Admiral may have more information, so I’m having the feed redirected to my computer,” said Justin.

“Justin, don’t worry about it,” said Harry. He flicked a hand at Billy, casting another slightly stronger warming charm.

“Thanks.”

“What happened to Mazhe first time?” Jesse wanted to know. He’d claimed one of the transfigured seats.

“The first time? He passed out. But I think that was from over exertion. We fought terrible enemies, nearly got killed that day as I remember. Thank Talos no one actually did. At least none of my human friends. We lost a dragon ally.

“But thinking back, Mazhe looked dreadful all day, we really shouldn't have done that, should've waited. But we weren't able to... time was against us. So we went. And that night... we got back to the apartment, and he literally passed out. Lucky for us, we had a healer already there, looking after others who'd been injured.”

“How long will I feel like this?”

“A few days at most. Just stay off your feet... stay close to me, I'm not going far either. Be lucky to make it into the bath.”

“Cleaning charms,” said Justin.

“Yes, definitely that option.”

“So you had three dragons as friends,” said Josiah. He still looked astounded, as did Billy and Jesse.

“The third, only briefly. Most of the dragons in my world, they're hostile. We encounter one, do exactly what we tell you, it'll save your lives. Now I don't plan on us going out and exploring the world here any time soon—this morning’s incursion notwithstanding, but one of my first priorities will be to introduce you to either Paarthurnax or Sahrotaar. Both are amazing, intelligent beings with infinitely more wisdom and knowledge than any of us could ever muster combined.”

“But... why dragons here... this is some alien world I guess, but... why?” Josiah pressed.

“Dragons are as old as the land itself,” Harry answered, mentally berating himself.

He’d not meant to clue them into that fact just yet. But, in for a knut, in for a galleon and all that.

“Creations of Akatosh, the... well... he's like the _main_ God in the Pantheon of the Gods here, one of nine—or eight, if you ask an Altmer—but I'll explain _that_ story another time.

“Thing being, they've been around a long time. And there was one, named Alduin. He was the first-born, and he seized power, wanting to rule over Nirn.…”

Harry’s three new friends were all astounded at the incredible story he told them, eating up much of the afternoon. He backed up much of his words with pensieve memories, all showing in graphic detail a fight far beyond anything the three men could have imagined. A fight for the very land itself, the right to exist.

“Y'all faced the end of the world here,” said Jesse. “'an then stood in the land of the dead?”

“We stood at the threshold, not actually in it,” said Harry. He look struck for a moment, briefly caught in a memory. “The dragon-slayer, there only moments after the great thing he did... asked for my hand. In front of Shor's thane, in front of the heroes of old. In front of our friends. I was floored. And I said yes.”

“Gonna be a tough feat to top, Harry,” said Justin. “How and where to propose, once I get up the nerve.”

“Where's Zoey anyway?”

“With her mom right now.”

“Justin, be with your girlfriend. Don't stop your life because of us.”

* * *

June 25, 2008

When Harry woke the following morning, he found nothing had changed, much to his frustration. Billy once again resembled a block of ice, and Harry himself felt insanely cold being pinned between two cold bodies. The warming charm had worn off—and now that Harry thought about it, it seemed to wear off prematurely. He didn’t consider himself the strongest wizard in the world, but his magic was somewhat stronger than others, so what gives? He flicked a hand, recasting the warming charm, knowing he’d have to do it again sooner rather than later.

And the others? Josiah was elsewhere, as was Bryce, though Jesse was sprawled out on the other side, his face once again half-buried in his jacket, which he’d put on top of his pillow.

The time? Right, it was time for breakfast. His stomach had woken him up, he realized; he was actually hungry for the first time in a couple of days.

He reached over and gently touched Billy on the shoulder.

“Guys. You hungry?”

That got a muttered answer from Jesse, as he rolled over. But Billy sat up, shedding the blanket.

“You cast a warming charm on me.”

“Yeah. You were a block of ice again.”

Billy looked around. “Where’d Josie go?”

“Dinin’ room,” Jesse mumbled, “Wasn’t long ago. Him ‘an Bryce both.”

“Ah, okay. I’m not up for a big crowd right now.”

Harry glanced at his mate, who still remained nearly stiff as a board. He didn’t like the idea of leaving him, but an urge to need the bathroom suddenly flared, and no… he wasn’t about to vanish the contents of his bladder, tempting as it was. He stood up, and fished out a shirt from his pouch, and pulled it on.

“Dobby,” he called out.

With a soft pop, Dobby appeared.

“Master Harry called for Dobby?”

“Yeah. I know breakfast is out, but could you bring a little in here just for us? We’re not up to joining the others just now.”

“Dobby will be right back!” He popped away.

“As for me, I’ll be right back. Just have him set it on the table—I see Justin reverted the furniture. And help yourselves. Just need to look after personal business.”

When Harry returned, Dobby had brought in breakfast, and both Billy and Jesse were already seated at the small table, eating. Harry let a smile touch his lips, as memories of Hogwarts came back to him. It was a semblance of normalcy considering the past couple of days.

That said, Harry hurriedly had something to eat—a couple slices of toast, and a fried egg, with a cup of orange juice to wash it down. Satisfied, he returned to the bed, pulling the covers back over him. He didn’t feel like sleeping, but for now, he didn’t want to be far from Mazhe when he woke. He expected the healers to be back a little later in the morning for the first assessment. And he made a mental note that more than likely, healer Chen would want a word considering the recent chaos.

Soon as Billy and Jesse were finished, they too left the room for a few minutes. Likely to also visit the facilities, Harry realized. Perhaps it was time to think about making changes to the suite, here on board the Ragnar, the official residence back in Bthalft, and in his personal travelling home. This many people sharing a bed, a private bathroom was becoming a necessity. It wasn’t as if the current arrangement was about to change any time soon. And by some chance, should they ran into another Bryce, or another Tommy, or another Billy…

Harry mentally sighed. How did he keep running into such damaged people? He then mentally snorted. Right. More like, his interactions and the chaos that frequently followed kept _creating_ damaged people!

Billy and Jesse returned a short time later, with Brandon, Josiah, and Bryce following.

Brandon took in the room before asking, “How you feeling, Harry?”

“Physically, fine. Mentally? Stressed, frustrated, a little scared? Take your pick. One of my mates resembles a corpse—” he gestured to Mazhe, who had barely moved in the past few days, “Another now resembles an ice cube.” He gestured to Billy.

“Gee, thanks.”

“So yeah, peachy.”

Billy was quick to crawl back under the covers, leaving only his head out.

“You want the warming charm reapplied?”

Billy looked at himself a moment. “No. Feels fine for now.”

Jesse claimed one of the chairs at the table, deciding he’d prefer to stay up for now. But Josiah laid down opposite Billy, though he didn’t get under the covers. Likewise, Bryce did something similar, grabbing the pillow Jesse had used and tucked it behind him so he could sit up somewhat, but still be close to Mazhe.

Shortly after, Justin entered, with Ludvig following. Harry mentally sighed. So much for the chaos staying away, they had now all crowded into the bedroom.

“Zoey's visiting later today.”

“Justin, I meant what I said last night. Be with your girlfriend, you deserve some measure of joy in your life all considering,” said Harry.

“With it deteriorating back in our own world, it's not surprise her father likes it better with her being here,” Ludvig remarked. “Long as she keeps in contact. And Harry, you know we're secure here, this is our fortress.”

“Didn't look that way back in the winter,” Harry snarked. “Nor did it look that way when the Gideon was hijacked a few weeks ago.”

“We're secure here,” Brandon said, “DOI's office on board's vetted everyone. Sort of became a time-sensitive, critical procedure after exactly that you've just pointed out. Considering both you and Justin call this place home rather frequently, security of the ship is critical.”

Harry thought for a moment before asking, “Has the government tabled the motion around construction of the Virgil?”

“In the coming days, I think,” said Justin.

It was then a ghostly rattlesnake slithered into the room, and Guardian Amelia’s voice warned, “ _Promagistrate: agents reporting attack against assets in Kingston, Ontario._ ”

“Fuck,” Harry cursed. “Brandon… our mobiles will work in Trevelyan. You all right working as a go-between?”

“Yeah. You’ll have to make a port key…”

“No. I’ll send you with Fawkes,” Harry decided. He produced his wand. “Expecto Patronum.”

To the ghostly stag he spoke, “Mistress Guardian Amelia. Received your warning. Permission to send Commander McAllister with my phoenix; he has a way for us to speak remotely.” Then, “To Mistress Guardian Amelia, urgent.”

The stag bounded off out of the room.

Ludvig, meanwhile, hurried out of the room.

“What’s he doing?” Justin wanted to know.

“We’ll need MacAvoy in on this, likely the Admiral as well,” said Brandon. “I’ll be in the frame with Guardian Amelia.”

The room fell silent as they waited for a reply from Amelia. Harry could only imagine what would come at this point; American attacks against British North America had not taken place in 1864.

Ludvig returned, bringing the LCD screen from the dining room, and fixed it on a blank spot on the wall, and within moments had it working. The picture was then showing the Ragnar’s AIC, or the command table, where Admiral Dawson and his Executive Officer stood, along with several aides. A smaller picture popped up in the top left, showing Harry’s room.

“’morning your majesty, Promagistrate,” Dawson greeted.

“Admiral, we’re just waiting on a connection with Trevelyan, there’s been an incident. We’re also needing Director MacAvoy in on the conference,” said Brandon.

“We’re talking 1864 there,” said Dawson.

“Guardian Amelia just sent us a Patronus message,” Brandon confirmed.

It was then his mobile buzzed with a message.

“Shit. That was healer Chen.”

“We’re code-word, Commander,” said Dawson, “His visit will have to be later.”

“What’s ‘code word’ meanin’?” Jesse asked.

“Top secret, sir,” said Dawson, while Brandon composed a reply.

And, as he pressed the ‘send’ button, the ghostly rattlesnake returned, with Guardian Amelia’s voice announcing, “ _Promagistrate. Your arrangement is acceptable, we await Commander McAllister’s arrival._ ”

“Fawkes?”

The phoenix appeared on the back of one of the chairs in his customary flash of golden flames.

“Brandon needs a lift to the Magnus chamber in Trevelyan,” said Harry.

Fawkes simply turned, offering his tail feathers. Brandon grabbed hold, and they vanished in another flash of golden flames.

“Fascinating he can do that,” said Josiah.

“And I keep forgetting how useful he is,” said Harry. “So much keeps getting thrown at us that stuff gets missed.”

“Just watch how quick he gets there,” said Justin.

He’d barely got the words out of his mouth, when another small window popped open at the left side of the screen. It showed the Magnus Chamber back in Trevelyan, with both Brandon and Amelia in the frame.

That was the cue for a third window to appear, with Acting-director MacAvoy taking up the frame.

“Now that we’re all here. Acting director, we have Guardian Amelia on with us.”

“Madam Guardian,” said MacAvoy, with a nod of the head. “I haven’t got details in front of me. What happened?”

“A dawn raid, according to Crown Intelligence. A massive explosion at Fort Henry in Kingston, Ontario. Agents were sent to watch for signs of OND activity. Both agents suffered serious injuries, one may not make it…”

“Forgive the interruption, but I think from here on out, we need the director of Crown Intelligence in on meetings such as this,” said MacAvoy. “At this point, OND has demonstrated they will attack interests in 1864 much as they attack us here. And a direct attack against the Commonwealth there in your world… whether we like it or not, we all have to be on the same page, whether separated by a hundred and forty plus years or not.”

“Have to agree,” said Dawson.

“Likewise, Madam Guardian. Better to have the agency itself reporting, rather than getting a brief and be unable to ask for clarification,” said Cullen.

Justin hummed. “I also have to agree. Our intelligence agencies have to coordinate if we have any hope of getting ahead of these monsters.”

Amelia gave a nod. “If you can wait a few minutes, I’ll see if we can locate him. King Justin, are you making this official request?”

Justin glanced at Ludvig, who gave a nod. “We make this a formal request that… the individual at the head of Our Intelligence Agency… present himself before the war council which is now assembled.”

Amelia gave a nod, and stepped out of the frame, leaving only Brandon.

“Sir,” he cautioned, “You’re forcing the director here to answer to two masters.”

“Potentially,” said Dawson, “But it goes without saying, his majesty isn’t giving official direction, only asking some questions.”

“If there are directives, they will come from me,” said Harry. “I know my position is eternal, that my authority is not bound by time.”

“This is true,” Dawson agreed. “Do keep in mind the gravity of your position, sir. Just because you can, doesn’t necessarily mean you should.”

“It’s something I keep in mind constantly, Admiral.”

“Harry, you need to be up if you’re actively participating. It’s possible you’ll be needing to make orders.”

Both Jesse and Josiah both got up.

“Billy, stay in bed and keep warm,” said Josiah.

Harry, meanwhile, flicked a hand at himself, restoring his tan uniform.

“Not sure if I said it before, Promagistrate, but the look suits you,” said Cullen.

Harry could feel his ears getting warm. “Thank you. Mazhe can’t keep his eyes off me.”

MacAvoy stepped out of the frame a moment, then returned. “We’ve got agents reporting back from London; England is contemplating war with the United States.”

“No way they’d know that quickly, messages take weeks to cross the Atlantic,” said Josiah.

“Between seven and ten days is the typical crossing time given your present-day technology,” said Cullen. “My guess, OND’s helping things along.”

“Agreed, Commander,” said MacAvoy. “No matter what, we do have one thing in our favour: time. It will take time for the British to respond. We’ll have to see what my counterpart has to say.”

Dawson hummed in agreement. “This is true. Can’t see OND actively helping the British to transport troops across the Atlantic.”

“We’ll need to speak with our friends in Washington, get a sense of possible scenarios,” said MacAvoy. “We’ll frame it as a hypothetical, as we’ve done before.”

“Got me a question. How come you ain’t seein’ things changin’ here?” Jesse questioned.

“It’s something we’re equally confused with, sir,” MacAvoy admitted. “Given the number of changes we’ve already made at Andersonville, and limited exposures, we would expect to start seeing changes in our present.

“When the Promagistrate made changes to the time line, we most certainly felt them here in the present. So yes, it is a concern, sir.”

“Guessing you’re watching for stuff,” said Josiah.

“Yes sir. As much as we can. But you all know, our resources have been limited with the events of June thirteenth. We aren’t making it an excuse, it’s just a blunt reality.”

It was then Amelia stepped back into the frame, along with another man. He was dressed in a suit that fit the time. Harry guessed he was perhaps in his sixties, with wire-rimmed glasses and near-white hair.

“Councilmen, Promagistrate, your majesty, I present Walter Applegate, director of His Majesty’s Crown Intelligence Service.”

“Pleasure, sirs,” said Applegate. “I apologize for the delays. In hindsight, a face-to-face… or equivalent as this is… made more sense than filing a report.”

“It is forgiven, director,” said Justin. “Director Applegate, I introduce Acting-Director Dallas MacAvoy, of our Department of Information, our equivalent agency in the present. It must be emphasized, that such knowledge is considered classified under activation of the Promagistrate Act. My identity is also classified under the act.”

“As Guardian Amelia has already explained in the hurried brief. Your majesty, director, Promagistrate, and all attending, we do understand the gravity of what’s taking place,” said Applegate.

“You’re aware the British already have news of the attack?” questioned MacAvoy.

“We’d just received a Patronus from agents in the field, I have to assume that’s likely what it entailed. Your enemy is behind it, I gather. Current technology means a week to ten days at sea for a message to reach London. The Transatlantic cable’s been broken since before the Civil War.”

“As we’re aware, director,” said Cullen. “Julie Cullen, Executive Officer, HMS Ragnar.”

“Pleasure, ma’am.”

“Director, if you could detail what you know,” said Brandon.

“The Service received a Patronus just after three this morning our time, warning of enemy activity in Kingston. After our attempts at reaching them in the field failed, we contacted the Ministry, and marines were dispatched to location.

“Arriving on scene, they found the agents all suffering serious injuries; they’ve been taken to hospital for treatment, though one agent may not survive his injuries.”

“What happened at Fort Henry?” questioned Dawson.

“We’re certain the enemy detonated a high-yield explosive inside the garrison, and post incident survey indicate the facility is lost, with very little left worth salvaging. Most of the men garrisoned there were killed in the explosion, with the survivors being pursued by the enemy.”

“What did they look like?” questioned MacAvoy.

“At first glance, they looked like American soldiers. Navy blue sack coats and caps. Our agents were able to identify at least forty witches and wizards in their midst; they carried concealed wands though they marched with the others.”

“Just like at Fort York,” Harry remembered. “Was there a second unit there?”

“Yes. Our ground units could only confirm after the incident.”

“And yet London already knows this,” said Ludvig. “The event took place what, a half hour ago?”

“About that, yes sir,” said Applegate. “We have agents on the ground assessing the site, and the Prime Minister and cabinet will be briefed shortly.

“With this action, we’ve now deployed a more substantial presence in several potential locations. Given we now have a pattern, we are also passing a warning to MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security, as well as the British Ministry of Magic, as this is a severe threat, no matter what the American magical government may think of non-magicals.”

“Make sure to frame it so they’re not making conclusions about when they came from,” said Brandon. “Our relationship with MACUSA is not exactly stellar.”

“In your present?” questioned Applegate.

“It’s thawed significantly, but they still have reservations.”

“We will tread carefully.”

Applegate stepped out of the frame a moment, then returned, clutching a scrap of paper. “Further. Just came off the wire… _Confederate troops seen disrupting Yankee invasion force at Fort Henry_.”

“Shit,” Ludvig cursed. “Our guys… in this... in 1864, they would be mistaken for Confederate soldiers.”

Harry resisted the urge to go bang his head on the nearest wall.

* * *

Office of the Ministry of Defence  
Trevelyan

A number of individuals gathered around the conference table, parchment laid out, quills poised, writing down what was being said.

“The British War Office knows of this morning’s attack,” said the Minister, “Applegate, what do you think will happen next?”

“The Queen’s Privy Council will likely discuss it, much like our own will. I think we can put ourselves in Britain’s shoes at this point; there have now been two brazen, destructive assaults against British military installations here in North America. Both occasions, American soldiers have been identified as being responsible.”

“That they would use such powerful explosive devices, this is outside of the realm of normal military procedure,” said the Minister.

“But not out of the ordinary,” said an aide. “We’re absolutely certain these are imposters, or coerced troops, and not an actual Union offensive?”

“Our agents are certain. Conference with my future counterpart confirms these actions are all artificial in nature. Survey of both sites unveils a terrifying level of destruction a present-day non-magical military would require significant time and effort to deploy. Evidence supports a small team being responsible for the detonation of the explosives, and magical traces left behind indicate they swiftly moved to do away with most survivors.”

“You believe they will try a third time?”

“Either Halifax, or Fort William,” said Applegate. “They haven’t attacked a naval installation, so my hunch stands with assets stationed in Halifax. I have deployed additional manpower into the region, see if we cannot get ahead of them, have success where our future counterparts have continued to fail.”

“Even if they know the enemy at hand better than we do,” said the Minister.

“We adapt, and learn, same as we always have, Minister.”

The Minister of Justice remained quiet for a moment, reflecting on the information in front of him. “We’re walking a dangerous precedent, working so closely with future counterparts.”

“As the Promagistrate and our future King agree,” said Applegate. “But if you had seen things I have been shown… what is happening here today pales in comparison.”

“Then we need to take steps to somehow ensure that future does not come to pass,” said an aide. “Look at this message intercepted by the office. ‘Confederate troops interrupt Yankee invasion force'… Ministers, Director, we have an opportunity here.

“Considering the rather extensive outpost which has been erected at Andersonville. The Commonwealth has already projected a presence within the South.

“Some places know of us somewhat, and the Confederacy knows of us perhaps a little more intimately. Let's secure our place in the world, form stronger allies sooner, and maybe stave off the disaster our Promagistrate has painted. Or if not avoid it, limit its effect.”

“Agreed on that, sir,” said another aide. “We didn't outright strike against England when we went underground, and we do conduct business, even if it's in secret. With the right persuasion, we could come out stronger... ultimately what we always strive to do.”

“The Promagistrate may not like it,” said the Minister of Defence.

“But he didn't outright forbid us from doing so,” said the first aide. “Now granted, this may harm one of our future allies—”

“We haven't outright declared war against the United States,” said the Minister, warming to the idea. “And I don't think we really want to. But long-term here. Having potentially three allies here in North America... open up discussions with Mexico perhaps.

“Our priority however, needs to be with our new friends in the south. If the Promagistrate has all but established an outpost at Andersonville, we might consider taking it a step further. I'll need to have a word with my colleague in Infrastructure.”

“I take issue with this course of action,” said the Minister of Justice. “We abolished slavery a long time ago. My office is very much aware of the contents of the Confederate Constitution, wherein the enslavement of black people remains a cornerstone.

“If we are to even entertain forming an alliance with the Confederacy, there will be concessions and alterations. If not, there _will_ be significant resistance, both within our own party, and the opposition. In its current state, the CSA goes against our core principles of equality and decency, that no person is above another.”

“We will most certainly visit all of those matters if we pursue this, I agree,” said the first aide. “It doesn’t prevent us from exploring the potential.”

The Minister of Justice relented. “This matter will be at the forefront of any discussion. Equally, that must apply to any dialogue we should open with the United States, for they are equally guilty.”

“The Louisiana Compromise being only one example, yes, we are familiar, Minister,” said the second aide.

“No matter. These are all important points of discussion to be covered in a wider scope amongst the cabinet. For now, let’s hold a discussion with Infrastructure, see what additional support we can provide,” said the Minister of Defence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : As Mazhe continues to recover, both the present-day and historic Commonwealth move forward with their agendas; and Harry has a rather unique experience thanks to his partner’s condition…_
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Hmm. I think Harry might be onto me and my habit of repeating things. Cackles “Oh, Harry. You know too much.”_
> 
> _Part of me wants to apologize for all of the meetings that seem to take place, but you all realize that Harry’s part of the government whether he likes it or not, and with Justin being King, this will happen frequently. They’re still scrambling. Things are still a mess, and when stuff goes down, they’re going to talk about it. In this case, even with Mazhe being injured, they work around it. The council would still have quorum even with him out of it._
> 
> _And now, we have the historic Commonwealth plotting to do something completely opposite the present-day Commonwealth. Yeesh. Yeah, this is gonna get very uncomfortable, to say the least._
> 
> _(1) Rockjoint - a common illness one can contract in Skyrim, usually from wolves, bears, or other smaller animals. In game, it reduces one and dual-hand weapon skills by 25%. So by logic, that suggests it stiffens the joints for starters. it's known to be fatal, as the owner of Meeko—a dog one can encounter in the northeastern part of the province--died from this._


	22. Advancing the Agenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As Mazhe continues to recover, both the present-day and historic Commonwealth move forward with their agendas; and Harry has a rather unique experience thanks to his partner’s condition…_   
>  _CAUTION: Mature subject matter._

# 22\. ADVANCING THE AGENDA

## June, 1864 / June, 2008 / Mid-year, 4E203

June 29, 2008

Up to now, Mazhe had still not awakened, although his body movements became more frequent as the time passed. But early that morning, Harry was awakened by much more pronounced activity from his mate, and found him reaching up to rub his face. He was still incredibly pale, the effects of the blood-replenishing potion administered by healers the previous evening having worn off.

“Harry…” Mazhe whispered, barely able to form the words, his mouth being so dry.

“Mazhe. I… you…”

“Vampire. I know.”

“The healers… they told me you need to have a potion.”

Harry reached into his pouch and produced the vial of blood, and cast a mild warming charm on it.

“Blood. I can smell it.”

Harry passed it over, and Mazhe popped the cork, and downed the contents. If he was startled or otherwise surprised by the contents, his face didn’t betray his thoughts. He silently passed over the empty container.

“How long was I out?” he whispered.

“Four days? No, five. It’s been five days,” Harry whispered back. “Here. Water. Your mouth and throat probably feel like sandpaper.”

“Yeah.”

Now, Bryce woke, hearing the hushed conversation. He immediately brightened, seeing Mazhe awake.

“Mazhe. You all right?” he asked, daring to reach over and touch the ginger man’s hand.

“I will be.”

In front of their eyes, the colour was already starting to return to the man’s skin, it becoming less and less pale, as the blood potion did its job. Mazhe drank the offered water, also handing that empty back, before turning on his side so he faced Harry. He felt Bryce shift over so he bumped up against his back.

“What’s been going on while I was out? What happened to the vampires attacking us?”

“Dead save for one, detained in the ship’s brig,” Harry answered. “We lost Simon, think they drained the life right out of him.”

“Could’ve been you instead, Harry. He did his job,” said Bryce.

“I know that. Doesn’t bother me any less, it’s another man dead watching my back, and that won’t ever sit well with me.”

His raised voice woke the others.

“It’s over, it’s done. Stop beating a dead horse,” said Mazhe.

“Mazhe… you’re back among the living,” said Josiah, as he sat up.

“Well, living… not so much.” He grinned at his own joke. “Back among the conscious maybe.”

“The healer explained a lot of things to us, what to expect. So we’re ready—”

Mazhe stopped him. “I did my own reading, Harry. When I was infected last year. I knew it was not if, but when. It doesn’t lessen the shock this is.”

“You mean… I’ll become a vampire too someday,” said Billy. He had turned so he could see Josiah.

“He was infected?” Mazhe questioned.

“Yes.”

“You okay?”

“Still feel really cold.”

“Could be a complication,” said Mazhe. “Being non-magical is unheard of in my world. Everyone has some amount of magic in themselves, whether they take advantage of it or not.”

“So he’ll always be cold,” Josiah guessed.

“Possible, yes. Again, we really don’t know.”

Mazhe pushed himself up on an elbow to have a look at the blond man. “You still have lots of colour. You gave him a potion of cure disease, Harry?”

“Yeah. Or Bryce did. He was in a better place to make decisions than I was when we got back to the ship.”

Jesse, meanwhile, swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, throwing his shirt on, then got to his feet.

“Where you going?”

“The toilet. Want me to see if others are up?”

Harry looked at Mazhe. “We don’t want a crowd just yet.”

They watched him slip out of the room.

“It’s really been five days,” said Mazhe.

“Yeah. You were an ice block for much of it, really only started to move about more frequently in the last day or so. Speaking of.”

Harry touched Billy on the hand, applying a warming charm.

“Thanks.”

“Guess the healers have been in to look on me,” said Mazhe.

“Twice every day, except once. There was an incident and we were having a meeting.”

“Classified,” Mazhe guessed, to which Harry gave a nod. “So you held the meeting right here.”

“They knew I wouldn’t leave you on your own, so Brandon just brought the LCD screen in from the dining room. That particular morning, we were also in conference with Guardian Amelia in Trevelyan.”

He indicated the device, still mounted on the wall. “Thinking we should just get a second one for the dining room and keep this one in here. Knowing our luck, it likely won’t be the last time we have a meeting at bedside.”

That earned a snort from Mazhe, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “We’re pretty good at breaking protocols, Harry.”

“Understatement of the century, yeah.”

“Uh… so… been off my feet nearly a week, meaning I need to visit the toilet.”

As expected, it was a slow process. Jesse met Harry as he was coming back, and quickly joined in helping out. He waited outside, giving the pair space, as Mazhe did his business, and splashed some water on his face. Then it was a walk back to the room and back into bed.

The healers arrived sometime later to a somewhat livelier room. Healer Hanson very quickly realized she would be redundant, as her patient had already read up on the nature of his affliction. Still, she did ask him questions to make sure he truly understood the illness he now had; there were most definitely serious protocols with regard to vampires in the Commonwealth, and it was critical Mazhe understood those.

The healers also had another look at Billy, but at this point, there was very little they could do. _Sanguine Vampiris_ was an illness from Skyrim, not Earth. They agreed with both Mazhe and Harry’s assessment, that it was uncharted territory. All that could be done, is to monitor things and react best as they could.

Though Justin was by this point aware Mazhe had woken up, he and Ludvig respected Harry’s request that they give him space for now, let him re-acclimatize himself with being up and about, even if for now that meant just sitting up in bed. The others didn’t venture far either, though they took over the small table in the afternoon and evening.

* * *

It was late afternoon the following day before Mazhe finally got up and actually left the room for more than a visit to the toilet. He took a long shower and got cleaned up, trimmed his facial hair which had grown in more than he liked, and adjusted his braid. A change of clothes made him feel almost human again—or well, as close to human as he would ever get at this point. He’d noticed his pupils were taking on a pink hue when he’d been trimming his beard—he would need another blood potion sooner rather than later.

For the first time in nearly a week, the group took dinner in the dining room. It was still a slow go for Mazhe, as he got used to moving about. The shower and taking care of personal business was difficult as it was, and so Harry had to guide him into a seat at the table. Harry also guided Billy into a seat on his opposite, and once again applied a warming charm.

There was only a little surprise as Justin entered the room, with Zoey on his arm.

“Miss Bartlett,” Jesse greeted.

“Sergeant Morgan,” she returned, as Justin pulled out a seat for her. “Mazhe, glad you’re up and feeling better.”

“It’s getting better, yes.”

“She knows about your condition,” said Brandon. “Given she’s a frequent visitor, it’s better she’s aware rather than to discover off-hand.”

“Only concern I have, is that people might—or I’ll rephrase, _will_ raise an issue about it,” said Justin, as he opened a bottle of beer he’d plucked from the chest at the centre of the table and slowly poured it into a pint glass.

“And we’ll direct those morons to official laws surrounding discrimination because of illness or disability. That question was already answered by the Supreme Court nearly two decades ago,” said Ludvig.

“The uneducated always give the government problems. Dad ran into that mess during the… well the media called it the MS crisis,” said Zoey.

“Your father did hide his illness from the public when he was elected,” said Ludvig.

That earned a glare from Justin. “Personally, I think someone’s personal health is no one else’s business. No matter who we are, each of us have a right to a certain level of privacy.”

“’an what’s your father do?” Jesse questioned, as plates appeared.

“President of the United States,” Zoey answered, flatly.

Jesse only looked at her blankly, while both Billy and Josiah better resembled fish, gaping at the revelation.

“Naturally, that is classified,” said Brandon. “His Majesty's been dating Dr. Bartlett since the end of September. Lots of complications, but we've been able to keep them safe.”

“And I don't think I've said thank-you enough,” said Justin, “No way this could have ever worked without support from the unit.”

“Your safety and comfort have been our top priority since day one, sir,” said Brandon, “Even when you were designated survivor, you were our mission. Just as keeping the Promagistrate safe has been our mission.”

Harry let out a snort. “And I know I don't make it easy. I can't help it if fate keeps throwing me under the carriage.”

“Thrown under the carriage?” Billy appeared confused, as did others.

“Thrown under the bus is a more modern way of phrasing it,” said Ludvig, “Meaning to betray a friend or ally for selfish reasons.”

“'an what's a bus?” Jesse wanted to know. That also received nods of agreement from the historical guests present.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Welcome to 2008, guys. But seriously, a bus is…”

* * *

July 4

It was yet another meeting. With Mazhe still not really up to doing too much just yet, they gathered in Harry’s room. As Harry had suggested, a second LCD screen had been brought in for the dining room so things wouldn’t have to be moved about.

The situation on the east coast had passed dire, with so many sanitation-related infections appearing and spreading. Many illnesses that had been beaten back with a combination of modern plumbing and modern medicine were all coming back with a vengeance, thanks to the lack of those things. Medicines and medical staff were stretched so thin, the outbreaks had reached epidemic levels, particularly in densely-populated places such as New York, Boston, and Halifax. Without running water and functioning sewers, it was a full-on crisis.

An interruption came in the form of a familiar Patronus, as it slithered through the open door to the room. “ _Promagistrate,_ ” came Guardian Amelia’s voice, “ _We have an update on recent government decisions, would like you to visit if possible._ ”

Harry produced his own Patronus. “Madam Guardian. War Council presently meeting, we would have you join us. Permission to send Commander McAllister?”

The ghostly stag bound out of the room and out of sight.

“Harry, I’ll be perfectly fine if you go,” said Mazhe.

“No, it’s better if Brandon goes and hooks us up so she’s in the meeting.”

The room fell silent as they waited for the return, which only took a minute or so. The ghostly snake returned, speaking, “ _We await Commander McAllister._ ”

At Harry’s nod, Brandon produced his mobile, and was gone seconds after. And, moments after that, another window popped open on the LCD screen, with both Brandon and Guardian Amelia.

“Apologies, madam Guardian, but Mazhe is still recovering and I wish to remain close,” said Harry.

“It's understandable, Promagistrate," Amelia returned. She eyed Mazhe. “Glad to see you're recovering well, Mr. Stormcrown.”

Mazhe inclined his head a moment. “Thank you, Madam Guardian.”

Amelia paused a moment. “The Prime Minister has asked me to keep you informed of steps his government is taking in offering assistance. Namely, the government has passed legislation authorizing the founding of a new settlement beneath Andersonville. We've already began excavating a shaft and should have a pilot cavern dug out in a day or so.”

“That's... remarkable,” Harry managed. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to think. Of course, it was no surprise the Commonwealth was able to work at that speed.

“The cabinet spoke at length about the matter, and felt this is one of the ways we could both help our future brothers and sisters out, while at the same time, perhaps promoting our own interests. The government has also decided the naming rights should fall to you.”

“I see,” said Harry.

“The construction has already began,” said MacAvoy. It wasn’t a question.

“Yesterday,” Amelia confirmed. “We’re using the underground structure already in place for access. This from the Ministry of Infrastructure.”

“Well... if we've named our new ship the _Virgil_... then we should name the new city _Alighieri_. It's also from Dante's Inferno,” said Mazhe. “It's both the name of the titular character, and the author of the work.”

“Yes, indeed, considered one of Italy's greatest poets, was Dante Alighieri," Amelia remarked. “Of course, _Dante's Inferno_ , part of his Divine Comedy. Very fitting you should choose those names, given the picture you have shown us of your present. That is, if the Promagistrate agrees.”

“Yeah—yes, of course. It's most fitting,” Harry agreed.

“I will make the Prime Minister aware.”

“Harry, something we should then do, is secure Aetherium shards for the ward stone,” said Justin, “If the Guardians will permit...”

“This has been done before, your majesty?”

“Last fall, when we set the stone for Bthalft,” Justin answered.

“Then it looks like we have our assignment. We'll need to visit the Aetherium Forge, there should be a few shards left with the supplies... and we really need to think about revisiting Raldbthar and see if we can't find more of it... whether ore or ingots,” Harry decided.

“Give me another hour, I should be able to get up,” said Mazhe.

“Billy?”

“Yeah, same. You'll need to put a stronger warming charm on me but... I can get up.”

“I'll try putting a mild heating charm on your clothes instead. Tell me if it's too warm and we'll revert back to the warming charm; heating charms can be dangerous.”

“Madam Guardian, has the government offered any sort of military support?” questioned MacAvoy. “Though we do have some of our own soldiers on the ground in Andersonville, they are most definitely out of place.”

“The Ministry is working on a deployment, Director. This is also one of the reasons we’ve moved to inaugurate a new city: resources on the ground.” She paused a moment, remembering Mazhe’s comment moments earlier. “You mentioned a new ship.”

“Yes. It’s before parliament, likely this afternoon, we expect it to pass,” said Ludvig.

“We’re building it at the Andersonville site,” said Brandon, “Should the bill pass, we’ll start pressing parts within hours.”

“We’ll get coordinated with Infrastructure. I assume your production processes haven’t changed much.”

“The basic mechanics, no ma’am,” said MacAvoy. “But sharing our plans could influence and change the time line. There will be plenty of concerns.”

“Which we certainly understand, director. But we also know that such a construction is critical, given what the Promagistrate has shared with us. The issue of secrecy will be discussed in detail.”

Justin hummed. “If secrecy can be guaranteed, we should proceed. The last battleship we built was Lotharius. Her construction took two years, start to finish. I don’t think we want to spend that kind of time, and if we don’t have cooperation from our historic counterparts… that’s what we’ll face.

“The framing itself was four months, with the skin taking another two months after.”

“We’ll install fabrication facilities under Andersonville,” said MacAvoy. “We’ll have it near exclusively manufacturing parts for the new ship.”

“Guessin’ this new ship’s gon’ be like Ragnar,” said Jesse. “How you plan on hidin’ it? If OND hits us again…”

“The wards will be adjusted to accommodate the construction, and we’ll have lots of misdirection charms to prevent casual observation,” said MacAvoy. “This will be our fifth ship, and realize, they had to be built somewhere.”

“Where was Ragnar built?” asked Harry.

“On the western shore of Great Slave Lake.”

“Because of Trevelyan,” Harry realized.

“Exactly so. So while we will accept manufacturing assistance from our historic counterpart, the assembly will have to be carried out by our own departments,” said MacAvoy.

“Figure there’ll be lots of magic,” Josiah guessed.

“Just about every tool will be magically enhanced in some way, yes,” said MacAvoy.”

“This still hinges on the government passing a bill authorizing the construction,” Brandon reminded them, “It’s still not a done deal, and do remember, the government is elevated from provincial jurisdiction, so there is debate whether this sort of legislation is above the scope of their authority.”

“It won’t matter in the end,” said Harry, dismissively, “Should the government fail to pass the bill, then I’ll override and enact it personally… that’ll keep Justin’s hands clean, let the government yell at me instead.”

Amelia hummed. “Yes, your position most certainly lets you do so. I need not remind you to use caution and discretion exercising your prerogative powers, Promagistrate.”

“As these guys have reminded me on a number of occasions already, as has Justin’s predecessor, ma’am.”

Harry felt Mazhe touch his arm. “Harry. Uh… need to…”

“Oh. Apologies, we have to take care of a personal matter,” said Harry.

Billy hurriedly got up, so Harry could do the same and help Mazhe to also get up, and between them, they helped Mazhe to the toilet. Then, both Harry and Billy waited outside for Mazhe to look after things.

“No way he’s fit to leave the room,” said Billy, “And I’m not ready either.”

Harry hummed in agreement. “At least another night. You think you’ll be good tomorrow?”

“Yeah, think so. Only thing bothers me now is bein’ cold. Really hope this goes away.”

“You and I alike, Bill. You sleeping in all your clothes looks weird.”

Billy readjusted his cap. “You get used to sleeping in your uniform. ‘specially if we can’t make a proper camp. Guessin’ you haven’t done marches, fought like we have.”

“No. But being stuck out in the elements with only a makeshift shelter against the elements? Been there, done that. Mazhe and I jammed up against each other, with snow blowing over top of us, riding out a blizzard, that wasn’t fun.”

Mazhe finally appeared, looking somewhat refreshed, but Harry could see he was still a little unstable on his feet, as they helped him back to the room. And, as they re-entered, they found the LCD screen had been switched off, with only Bryce, Jesse and Josiah remaining.

“The meeting’s over?” Mazhe questioned, as he got back into bed, with Harry quickly following.

“Yeah,” said Josiah, simply.

“Heard you guys talking,” said Mazhe. “Have to agree, we’ll wait until tomorrow to visit the Aetherium Forge.”

Billy thought a moment, as he also climbed back into bed. “Why does it have to be either of you?”

Harry looked at Mazhe. “Hmm. It doesn’t. Brandon knows what we need, so does Ludvig and Justin—but Justin, well, he shouldn’t be going.”

There came a blur, and Brandon reappeared, holding his mobile. He quickly tucked it away.

“You might want to pull it out again,” said Harry. “Mazhe and I decided it’s better we wait another day before going too far. You mind going to the Aetherium Forge?”

“The Aetherium shards. You sure there’s still a few left? Thought you used them all with the amulet,” said Brandon.

“I think there should be enough left for what we need.”

“My amulet,” said Bryce, pulling it out.

It was the first time either Josiah, Billy, or Jesse got a look at the beautiful piece he now held in front of him. The amulet itself was inlaid with a ring of tiny rubies, and was made of Aetherium. A gold 'cage' surrounded it, and formed a loop through which to put the chain. The chain itself, meanwhile, was made up of alternating gold and Aetherium links.

“My God… that’s beautiful,” said Jesse, amazed.

“Harry and I crafted it back in September,” said Mazhe. “I would love to make another. Let you guys see a magical blacksmith forge—the Aetherium Forge we mentioned. In my world, it’s a legendary place, thousands of years old, powered by the fires of the earth itself.”

“It’s something you have to see to believe,” said Brandon, as he scrolled through the bookmarks on his mobile. “All right. So do not leave the suite without letting me know. I’ll return shortly.”

He was gone in another blur of limbs.

Billy, meanwhile, seemed mesmerized by the intricate amulet.

“You really made that?”

“Took us a few weeks, yeah,” said Harry. “How about… let me show you the story, rather than just tell it.”

He produced his pensieve, and drew a lengthy stream of memories.

* * *

They didn’t see Brandon again until it was time for dinner. Harry and his companions learned that the shards had been taken to Guardian Evander at their workstation. They had a stone already prepared, and set to work merging the powerful magical element with it. Additionally, Guardian Amelia had been given white list access to the ship to make it easier for her to attend meetings on board.

Dinner itself felt even livelier than the previous night, as Mazhe continued to feel better. Of course, the crimson bottle he consumed with the food on the plate in front of him did wonders. Sure, the food was still appetizing, and he enjoyed it, but he knew there was no real nutritional benefit from it.

As they finished, there came a knock at the doors to the suite, and Brandon got up to investigate. A moment later, he stepped back into the dining room. “Justin. It’s a parliamentary messenger.”

“Is everyone finished?” Harry questioned.

Getting the affirmative, he summoned Dobby. “Clear the table quick if you please. We have government business.”

“At once, Master Harry.”

With a snap of his fingers, the table was cleared and cleaned.

“Thank you, Dobby.”

The elf nodded enthusiastically, before popping away.

“Justin, you ready?”

Ludvig held up a hand. “Hold a moment, Harry. An explanation of what’s about to happen. This is official business of the crown. Parliament has passed a bill which requires royal assent before it becomes law.”

“The messenger,” said Harry.

“Exactly. I will announce them, and he or she will then step into the room. They will bow, and present the document case to his majesty. He will then examine the document, and verify its authenticity, before affixing the seal and signing it.

“Harry, we will once again require your seal—and we do need to think about crafting a new Great Seal. The seal of the Promagistrate really wasn’t meant to be used for the long term.

“Continuing, the document will be placed back in its box, and the messenger dismissed. He or she will exit walking backwards—”

“Because in an official audience it’s offensive to show the Sovereign your back,” Harry finished.

“Exactly.”

“It intrusive if we’re here?” Bryce wanted to know.

“It’s up to Justin who is in attendance,” said Brandon.

“And you’re all welcome to observe. Do keep a bit of decorum, this is an important function, as protocol has been hammering me with the past week or so.”

“And you know it’s important, sir. If we’re ready… I’ll bring in the messenger, they’ve been kept waiting long enough.”

Ludvig left the room, but was only gone less than half a minute. During that time, Brandon had pulled out the steel clipboard box they’d already seen on a few occasions, setting up parchment and dicta-quills to record the function.

“Begin recording. Official proceeding dated July 4, 2008, King's royal assent to bill passed by parliament.”

A lanky man in a suit was shown to the threshold of the door. He held an ornate wooden box in both hands. Ludvig announced, “Your majesty, a messenger brings us business from your government which requires your attention.”

“Come before us, messenger,” said Justin, indicating the messenger enter the room.

The messenger stopped just inside the room, and bowed at the neck, before stepping forward again, to stand in front of Justin. He presented the box, declaring, “Presenting your majesty with Bill CV-01, titled ‘HMS Virgil Act’, which passed third and final reading this afternoon.”

Justin accepted the box, and the messenger stepped back as the box was opened and a leather-bound folder was then pulled out. He opened it, to get to the actual document, and touched it with his wand, before reading the front page.

“Promagistrate.”

Harry moved around the table to stand beside Justin.

“So you can see what we’re doing. The top paper contains the brief summary of what the bill entails. The second details the record of readings, and the final voting record. Now… to business.

“The article in question was given third reading and voted on this afternoon. They yea's numbered one hundred and sixty-three; the nays numbered seventy; there were seven abstaining. This therefore means the article has passed by substantial margin.

“The record should show the document I have received has been authenticated by the House of Commons. Our will aligns with the will of the government body, and we therefore grant Our assent, with the single additional instruction that construction on Our new ship should begin at the earliest convenience.”

Now, it was just a matter of Justin sealing the document, something they’d already seen at this point. With the signature affixed, the folder was closed and put back in the box, and the lid closed. He then held it out for the messenger to accept.

“Messenger, please see this is added to the Parliamentary library. A copy shall also be sent to the Parliamentary Clerk at opening of business tomorrow.”

“By your command, your majesty,” said the messenger.

He again bowed at the neck, before backing out of the room, to the threshold, where he bowed a final time, and backed up out of view.

“That’s it?” questioned Josiah.

“That’s it for us, yes. The bill became law the moment the seal was affixed to it,” said Ludvig. “Many laws have an ‘effective’ date, a date set for when it comes into effect. However, our request to the government was for the bill to have immediate effect. Meaning that likely tomorrow, templates will be activated with fabrication.”

“There’ll be a number of departments involved, but count on this moving very quickly,” said Brandon. “I’m still too young to remember the Lotharius being built, but my mom and dad had newspaper clippings of it… it was a big deal, right.”

“Same as my mum and dad,” said Justin. “Guys. We will make a big deal of this. The launching will be a matter of national pride, lots of pomp and circumstance.”

“How long d’you reckon?” Jesse questioned.

“Possibly October,” said Brandon.

“Impossible. You is talkin’ millions of tons of steel bein’ moved.”

Justin only grinned. “You watch and see.”

* * *

Harry could tell Mazhe was more than glad to get back into bed; to date, it had been the longest he’d been up on his feet, or sitting in perhaps a week. But, if Harry thought his mate was simply just going to lay down and go back to sleep… Mazhe quickly proved the assumption wrong, as Harry found himself pulled into an almost vice-like grip, and being kissed.

“Uh… maybe we should find someplace else,” said Josiah. 

But Mazhe only waved him off, and came up for air. “Nope.”

And now Harry rapidly reciprocated, and all of their sleeping companions could feel the energy that was leaking off of Mazhe. Harry found himself rolled onto his back, with Mazhe on top of him… and Mazhe was kissing his cheek, working his way down to his neck, the energy building, slightly oppressive now.

Harry had a good idea what Mazhe was about to do, but his heart was pounding in his chest, the oppressive energy being rather intoxicating, calming even… and he felt Mazhe licking his neck now, the roughness of his tongue making him shiver.

“M-mazhe…” he whispered… and felt the slightest pressure, before there came a stormy rush of energy, foreign, almost overpowering, and yet, left him wanting more. He felt himself get rock hard, the blood being split between surging south, and surging to his neck.

Then, quick as it started, the sensation was ebbing, Mazhe once again alternating between kissing and licking his neck.

“Mazhe…” Harry whispered again.

“I… didn’t hurt you.”

“No,” Harry answered, softly, “But… it was too short, and I would do it again.”

Harry pulled Mazhe’s hand down near his cock, and grinned. “Hope you don’t plan on sleeping any time soon.”

Mazhe only gave a wicked grin, completely oblivious to what the others were doing. It was going to be a long night, for all the right reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : An expedition to Raldbthar and in turn, Blackreach; and the ward-stone placement ceremony for the Commonwealth’s newest city has ominous implications..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : I did warn of mature subject matter, right? I won’t go into too much detail often, but I thought it important that we do see Harry’s first experience being the donor. No mistake, it would be a very erotic thing, and though Mazhe didn’t ask permission, he knew Harry wasn’t going to resist. And obviously, Harry liked it very much. Now… what are the others going to say? Hehehehehe… next chapter._
> 
> _So, Alighieri… yet another thing Harry had told his friends would likely never happen—a city forming at Andersonville… and here, the historic Commonwealth goes and does exactly that. Alighieri will be rather important later on in the story. And, it would almost seem like the historic Commonwealth is operating in a direction directly reverse of the present-day._


	23. Blackreach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry and his companions travel to Raldbthar, and in turn, gain access to Blackreach; discoveries within its massive chamber may prove useful to the Commonwealth; an encounter with an unexpected enemy leaves Jesse shaken up... and the setting of the ward stone in Alighieri is cause for concern..._

# 23\. BLACKREACH

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun’s Height, 4E203

> “Have you heard of Blackreach? 'Cast upon where Dwemer cities slept, the yearning spire hidden learnings kept.'”  
> 

_\- Septimus Signus, former scholar of the College of Winterhold_

July 5

When Harry woke the following morning, he found himself pinned in between Mazhe and Bryce. He touched Mazhe on the shoulder.

“Hey.”

Mazhe opened his eyes, and grinned. “’morning.”

Bryce let out a sigh, and rolled over on his back. “Guess we ain’t going far this morning. Think it was two in the morning, last I saw the clock.”

“How’d you manage to watch the clock, considering what we were doing?” Mazhe wanted to know, as he made to sit up.

Harry smirked, saying, “I’m almost insulted, you know. If you was watching the clock, guess we weren’t that interesting.”

Bryce rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.” It was said with little heat, knowing Harry was only teasing.

“But Shor’s bones, what a feeling that was. It was… it felt almost as good as you being inside of me, Mazhe.”

“I didn’t know what it was going to do, to be honest. I just… crossed my fingers, hoped for the best. But you know it’s best if you’re my primary donor.”

“Mazhe, you didn’t hurt me. I said it last night, if I get to experience that every night, I shall look forward to it.”

“Think you drove us all crazy, Mazhe. Jesse had to leave the room, not sure if he came back or—oh, guess he did, his jacket’s still here,” said Bryce, glancing over at the pillow. His jacket was still there, as was his shirt.

Harry smirked. “He can join us next time.”

“Harry, I don’t think he’s bent,” said Mazhe. He then smirked. “Though. Still want to kiss that mouth of his.”

“Mazhe.” He looked around. “Guess they’re all gone to breakfast.”

“Meaning we should catch up,” said Bryce. He was already throwing on a shirt, and getting to his feet.

“Let’s at least visit the toilet first and get cleaned up.”

Shortly after, they found everyone in the dining room, with most nearly finished.

Billy and Josiah both smirked. “You boys went all night,” said Josiah.

“It was… memorable,” said Harry.

To the others, Mazhe now looked much like his old self, much more energetic, as he picked a few things for his plate. A couple of pieces of toast, and a bit of bacon.

“If you don’t need to eat, why bother?” questioned Josiah.

“Better if I appear to eat,” said Mazhe. “And who says I don’t enjoy the food in front of me?”

“Fair answer.”

“It’s all about appearance,” said Justin. “If we’re at a public function, him sitting at the table and not eating would be conspicuous, and if by some chance it’s not an event of my hosting, it could be considered offensive.”

“Like I said… guess it’s a good thing I like to eat,” said Mazhe.

Jesse had remained silent up to this point. The previous night had left him with a storm of emotions. He knew lots of magic was involved, and a small part of him felt left out. But what did he really want? It was something he would have to answer… perhaps something he should have thought a little more on, if he really considered it.

Harry, Mazhe, and Bryce were intimate, he already knew that. So it should have been expected that eventually, he would see it. However, the activities the previous night had been beyond what he’d expected. Maybe he needed to get his own room—there was the open offer.

But was that what he really wanted? Last night really wasn’t weird, if he really thought about it. The magic had been intoxicating, oppressive, but something else, something that left him completely enthralled, entranced, wanting to be part of it. So no, he didn’t want his own room.

“So… uh… now that I feel like myself again,” said Mazhe.

“You look much better this morning,” said Justin.

Ludvig smirked. “We put a silencing charm on your door, which you guys failed to do. Good thing Zoey wasn’t visiting.”

Harry knew his face had turned red. “Uh. We sort of forgot.”

Now Justin smirked. “If it got Mazhe back up on his feet, I don’t think we should bother them too much about it, Ludvig.”

Mazhe rolled his eyes. “So as Harry pointed out yesterday, we should revisit Raldbthar, see if there are additional Aetherium ingots or raw ore; according to Katria’s journal, it was thought to be both a source and a storage facility.”

He glanced at Billy. “Will you be okay to come along?”

“Yeah. Long as Harry casts another warming charm on me.”

“Easily done. And we’re going to a part of the province that’s cold, so you guys might want the warmer jackets in your kits.”

Jesse reached in his pouch, pulling out the bomber jacket. “This one?”

“No. It looks like this,” said Brandon, as he reached into his pouch, and pulled out the heavy parka.

“Oh, let me see that,” said Billy. He reached across the table, feeling the heavier fabric. “Betting that would keep me warmer than what I’m wearing.”

Jesse, meanwhile, had pulled out his own, and stood up to try it on.

“These form part of our cold weather gear. There’s also a helmet with a warm lining, and goggles to keep the snow out of your eyes,” Brandon explained.

“We be needin’ any of it?”

“Have it at the ready, I don’t know what we’ll find. It is summer, but like I said, that part of the province is pretty much locked in eternal winter.”

“Last time we went we ran into bandit resistance,” said Mazhe.

“We might be able to secure a few marines,” said Brandon. “This expedition is to benefit the Commonwealth, only right we take along some additional protection.”

Harry hummed. “Okay. No more than one squad should be sufficient.”

Brandon was already composing a message.

“And Harry. We still have the vampire in the brig. We need to deal with it sooner rather than later,” Ludvig reminded him.

“If there’s time today. If not then, tomorrow morning,” Harry decided. “And I’m gonna send a message to Ragnar, see if he wants to come along.”

* * *

Dwemer ruins of Raldbthar  
Pale Hold

It was no surprise that bandits had reclaimed the camp site; it had been ten months since the group had been to the site. No matter. Between Harry and Mazhe’s group, aided by the additional squad of Commonwealth marines, the site was quickly cleared.

Then, much like before, they hurried up the staircases leading up to the tower near the top of the ruin. And this time, rather than using brooms, the marines deployed a mesh ladder-like net to cover the gap. It was somewhat dodgy, but within a few minutes, everyone was gathered in the lift. Mazhe pulled the lever, sending them down.

Jesse was immediately startled by the strange sensation in his midsection, and almost fell over. Both Billy and Josiah gripped him about the shoulders to keep him on his feet.

“Thank you. What is this?”

“A lift, or elevator as it’s also known,” said Brandon. “It’ll take us down to the lower level of the ruin.”

“These things… they still leave me unsettled,” Ragnar admitted.

“Harry, remember what we found here last time,” Mazhe warned him.

“Mechanical spiders. Yeah, I remember. Mazhe, you know I hate Dwemer ruins.”

The lift finally stopped, with both Brandon and one of the marines stepping off first. The man wore the rank of Corporal, and Harry knew he was in charge of the nine other marines that had been assigned to the expedition. Almost immediately, they could hear something skittering around in the dark, and night-vision goggles were quickly fixed.

“Oh. Damn. Won’t be needing those,” said Mazhe, as he looked around.

“Mazhe.”

“Right. I’ll tell you later. Most important, and the reason we’re here: I know what’s under that.”

Mazhe pointed to a curious-looking block structure. Harry got a closer look, and there appeared to be a receptacle of sorts.

“Blackreach,” he guessed.

“Yes. Septimus told me about it, said it was the only way into the Tower Mzark.”

“Where we found the Elder Scroll,” Harry remembered.

“Yes.” Mazhe was then reaching into his pouch, and produced a golden sphere-like object. “Everyone get clear, it’ll open a staircase.”

Sure enough, as Mazhe had promised, the moment he inserted the sphere into the receptacle, the stones quickly moved downward, creating a spiral staircase leading to a lower doorway. Or well, it wasn’t spiral exactly, considering it was in a square. But the stairs wrapped around the centre column.

The group hurried down the stairs, and passed through a short corridor, to arrive at a large set of doors, which Mazhe pushed open. This led to another somewhat longer corridor, with yet another set of doors at the other end which matched.

“The air feels a bit different down here,” one of the marines noticed.

“Similar to Bthalft,” Mazhe agreed. “All right. Weapons at the ready, not sure what we’re about to find.”

He pushed open the door—

“Shor’s bones,” Harry breathed.

Whatever he had been expecting, a massive underground cavern was not it. They were at the edge of a wide ledge of sorts, and as they approached, they discovered a massive chasm, filled with water perhaps a hundred feet below. Several waterfalls cascaded from the opposite side, fed by a small lake, and a circular Dwemer structure rose from the centre of the chasm, a ringed platform being connected to the ledge they stood on by a stone bridge. And, a first as far as Dwemer ruins were concerned, massive mushrooms with tall stems towered out of the chasm, to nearly touch the ceiling. Harry guessed they would fill a typical single-dwelling house back in Bthalft. Perhaps the mushrooms were exclusive to the massive cavern they found themselves in. The mushrooms emitted a soft, blue glow, lighting up the immediate area. No one was able to tell how truly enormous the place was, given the darkness.

“Good Lord,” Josiah whispered, trying to take it all in. Both Jesse and Billy were doing the same thing, equally awed by what they were seeing.

“My thoughts exactly,” said Harry. “Mazhe, how did we miss this?”

“We were pressed, Harry. And since I had the key to the lift already, we didn’t need to come in here. Perhaps in hindsight, we missed out on something truly amazing.”

Ragnar, too, seemed impressed by what he was seeing, as he took in the enormous cavern. For now, he remained silent, remaining close to Harry and Mazhe.

Josiah and Jesse both noticed the warmth, and quickly shed their parkas, stowing them in their pouches. Billy, too, removed his, for the moment still feeling more than warm enough all considering. He also stowed the coat away in his pouch. After all, it was likely they wouldn’t be going back outside, and instead return to the Ragnar through someone’s mobile.

“Got movement at our two o’clock,” a marine warned.

Harry glanced in that direction, and sure enough, could see at least two creatures moving about.

“Falmer, I think. I don’t see anything else. Brandon?”

“Take them out, quietly,” Brandon ordered.

“Sir.”

A pair of marines quickly got set up with rifles, and within seconds, both the targets were dispatched, while the rest continued to scan for further threats. That was then the cue for the group to move down the bridge, and onto the platform around the Dwemer structure at the centre of the chasm.

There, both Harry and Mazhe quickly realized they stood in another lift. But from the shape of the roof, they knew it only went down, and for now, they decided to stay at the top of the chasm—there would be time to check it out later.

There was another stone bridge on the other side of the circular platform, and that led to a thin spit of land, where the ruined road seemed to sink into the water.

“Guess we’re getting our feet wet,” said Brandon.

Mazhe dipped a hand in the water. “Water’s freezing—something these guys need to know… Skyrim’s a cold place. All the water, all the rivers here are freezing cold, you’ll get hypothermia real fast, so it’s best to stay out of it unless you have no other choice.”

Billy made a sour face. “Great.”

“Here. Climb on my back, I’ll carry you across,” Mazhe offered. “The cold won’t bother me a whole lot.”

“Uh… oh, right.”

Billy climbed onto Mazhe’s back, and the group hurried across the shallow part of the lake, being able to see where the sunken road was. Immediately on reaching the other side, those magical quickly dried off the wet boots of themselves and others.

Now, they found themselves on a wider road made of ruined yellow-coloured bricks. More gigantic mushrooms could be seen, casting a blue glow on the ground, and providing a minimum light, almost making the night-vision goggles unnecessary.

Mazhe, meanwhile, picked up even more life signs ahead.

“Watch out. Bugs—probably Chaurus. Their spit is toxic, kill them quickly.”

Sure enough, a pair of mean-looking black bugs were making straight for the group. But both Mazhe and Harry unleashed lethal spells against them, leaving a pair of messy carcasses behind.

“C’mon, let’s keep moving.”

“What’s a Chaurus?” Jesse wanted to know.

“These things… I really don’t know how they came to be, but they’re pets for an Elven race that lives here and in other Dwemer ruins. The Falmer… they’re blind, but the rest of their senses easily make up for it, so keep your wits about you. Alone they’re easy to deal with… while as a group, they can become a serious problem.”

“Think it’s safe to say, anything in here moves, we kill it,” said Brandon, as they started walking, following the path.

That earned a snort from Mazhe. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Have a look up there, would you,” said Josiah, pointing to something off in the distance, which was giving off a warm yellow glow.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Mazhe agreed. “Some parts of Dwemer ruins can be hauntingly beautiful, at least if you discount the hostile things lurking about. I would count on finding Falmer up there.”

The light came from a significant structure, a number of Dwemer towers and walls, with stairs leading up to a plateau of sorts—

“Watch out!”

Everyone swivelled to what Harry had pointed to… an ominous hissing sound came from a frame of sorts, which appeared to hold a giant robot made of golden metal. It looked exactly like the machine they’d seen back in Arkngthamz. 

“Balls, Dwarven Centurion. Everyone, watch out,” Mazhe warned.

The machine was waking up as everyone backed up, giving Mazhe a bit of room. Harry had a good idea what his mate was about to do, as Mazhe lined himself up and…

“ _Fus… RO DAAAAAAH!_ ”

The clap of thunder echoed up and down the chamber, as the metal monster was sent flying, soaring up into the air along the path of the Shout, to crash somewhere in up on the plateau. He smirked—and there came an ominous _TAAAAANG_ sound from the yellow glow.

“Uh. That didn’t sound good,” said Harry, as there came a soft rumble.

“Toys out,” Brandon barked, and within seconds, everyone was armed.

“Mazhe, any idea what it was?”

“No. But keep looking, had to be something, agree with Brandon.”

“Was that… I heard something. Wings,” said one of the marines.

And now Harry could hear it too. Something large. But—

A shadowy shape seemed to swoop out of nowhere, and one of the men was snatched up and into the air. Moments later, the man was dropped, and fell to the cavern floor.

“By the Gods, what is it?”

“It… it can’t be,” said Mazhe. “We’re… this is underground, there shouldn't be—”

But his protests were proven wrong, as the beast reappeared. It appeared to be a metallic bronze colour, which transitioned to beige and then black on the wings and tail.

“ _Yol—_ ”

“Get to cover!” Harry shouted, grabbing hold of Jesse and pulling him along. He’d been frozen by what he was seeing. Billy and Josiah hurried alongside as the group pressed up against a stone wall, weapons drawn, as the beast let out a plume of fire which set the ground on fire.

This was finally too much for Jesse, and he collapsed in a dead faint, the front of his trousers darkening.

“Jesse!?”

“You and you stay with these guys,” said Brandon, pointing to a pair of marines. “Rest of us, c’mon.”

“We… we’ll fight,” said Billy.

He questioned the sanity of what just left his mouth… a… a dragon. For real?! Sure, they’d all seen Harry’s memories… but this… this was happening right before their eyes! He squared his shoulders, just as Josiah was also doing. It was terrifying, but now was not the time to be afraid.

“Right, come on. Shoot at the face or the wings, we have to get it down on the ground,” said Harry. “Mazhe, how long ‘fore you can shout?”

“Few more seconds.”

“We’ll draw its fire so you can ground it.”

With a noisy screech, the dragon came back around for another go, as the rest opened fire. This time, Mazhe was ready.

“ _Joor… ZAH FRUL!!_ ”

This Shout, too, came out like a thunder clap, striking the scaly beast in the chest, and it let out another ungodly screech, as it dropped out of the air like a stone, making the ground shake on impact.

That was the cue for the rest to unleash spell fire and gunfire on the temporarily crippled dragon, focusing firepower on either its face, or one of the wings.

_BOOOM_. One of the marines had produced an MP-40 grenade launcher, and Harry had to force down the flash memory of a similar circumstance where Tommy had done the same thing during a dragon encounter outside of Riften. The dragon let out more ungodly screeches, as it at last sagged, its head bobbing unsteadily.

“Mazhe, take it!”

Mazhe needed no further prompting, as he leapt onto the beast’s wing and scrambled up, withdrawing a scary-looking dagger. He plunged the weapon deep into the creature’s skull, causing it to let out one final, pathetic roar, before collapsing; Mazhe quickly jumped off, already knowing what was about to happen.

Both Billy and Josiah were astounded, as the dead beast suddenly began to burn, a swirl of magic building up, to then connect with Mazhe, with flakes peeling off the carcass, resembling bits of burning paper. The effect seemed to last for a few seconds, before finally dissipating, leaving only the dragon’s bones behind. Mazhe simply stood there a moment, before Harry rushed up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Took a little longer to settle this time, but I think I know why.”

“Oh my God,” Billy finally managed, as he and Josiah hurried over. They still had weapons at the ready.

“What was that?” Josiah was also stunned.

“We’ll explain after,” Mazhe promised, “Shit. Watch out, we’re still not clear.”

Sure enough, a throng of enemies were approaching, coming from the plateau. Brandon was already composing another message.

“I’ve sent for reinforcements, we don’t know how many there are. You two, drag Sergeant Morgan over in case we have to evac.”

“Wake him up?”

“No.”

As enemies approached, the marines simply picked them off. But they seemed to keep coming. Harry noticed that not only were there Falmer, but other races as well.

“Bandits making nice with the Falmer? That doesn’t make sense,” said Harry, as another enemy was felled. The target was either a Nord or a Breton, Harry couldn’t tell in the low light.

“Slaves then?” Mazhe suggested.

It was then there came a blur of limbs not far behind them, revealing a larger group of marines. At least twenty, being led by a pair of Corporals. They hurried over.

“Sitrep?”

“Got hostiles coming from up there. Sweep and clear it out,” Brandon ordered.

“Entire company’s mobilizing, sir. ETA, three minutes,” the second Corporal reported.

“Good. No way we could clear this on our own,” said Mazhe, “Never would’ve thought…”

“Guys. Back over to the wall. Let’s get Jesse back on his feet.”

While one of the squads remained on the road, the rest of the marines huddled, forming a plan of attack. It wouldn’t be just the built up structure that would need to be cleared, the cavern was a truly enormous place covering many square kilometres.

Harry’s group, meanwhile, got to the wall, where a pair of marines were still watching over Jesse, who was still out of it. All in all, the fight with the dragon had only lasted a couple of minutes. Harry produced a calming draught before waking his friend.

“Harry…”

“Here. Take this, it’ll help,” said Harry.

Jesse accepted the potion, and took it with shaky hands. His entire body was shaking, and Harry had to help him to take it.

“I… wet my pants,” Jesse lamented.

“Don't beat yourself up,” said Mazhe, as he also crouched down beside the young man. “A dragon will terrify just about anyone.”

Harry flicked a hand at Jesse’s trousers, casting a cleaning charm. “You all right to get up?”

“Yeah. Potion’s helpin’ lots.”

Harry climbed to his feet, then offered a hand, helping Jesse up.

“So those things common here?” Billy wanted to know. “Know you told us about them, and showed us those memories... but...” Even now, he was still shaken by what he had just seen and had to fight.

He reached into his pouch, produced a calming draught, and consumed it. If he admitted, it had taken all of his willpower not to end up slumped against the wall alongside of Jesse. He’d been in more than enough terrifying battles, but a dragon?! Yeah, a dragon. They’d just been attacked by a dragon. Underground.

“Even I was astounded first time we faced one; it was back in the winter,” Ragnar remembered.

“We really don't know. It's been a while since we've encountered one—Shor's bones, definitely not expecting to find one underground,” said Mazhe.

“Know one thing,” Josiah snarked, “Think that thing's way above our pay grade.”

That earned a snort out of Mazhe. “Know you you feel, trust me.”

“We'd really intended for the three of you to meet one of our dragon allies rather than... this rather literal baptism of fire,” said Harry. “Mazhe put it best, we didn't expect to find one underground.”

With the arrival of the second, larger contingent of marines and the mission assigned, Harry’s group set out yet again, with the intention of exploring the massive cavern. With the number of marines now present, it was somewhat safer to do so. Perhaps in hindsight, they should have summoned the larger contingent right from the start.

No matter, the group pushed on, leaving the road behind. However, they’d not gotten far before Ragnar spotted something turquoise, sparkling in a nearby rock formation.

At first, Mazhe thought it might be a geode vein, something that was found inside of caves on rare occasions. But on closer inspection, this looked more like an ore vein, such as Malachite—another rare type of ore. No, this was something else.

“Harry… what do you think?”

“Aetherium, yeah.”

“We’ll need a mining crew for it,” said Brandon.

He produced his mobile, and began composing another message. He then snapped a number of pictures, and attached those to the message, along with a bookmark, and sent it all off.

“How long will it take?” Billy wondered. He was still in Josiah’s shadow.

“Long as it takes for them to assemble equipment and a team. The Commonwealth is aware of the strategic value of the ore.”

“You warned them to bring security? Though we have lots of marines now on the ground...”

“Think we’ve got that well in hand now,” said Brandon. “And on that thought, gonna message Infrastructure, get a team of engineers sent this way. Gods, this is impressive.”

“You's thinkin' a new city,” Jesse guessed.

“If done... this place is enormous.”

“'an people be livin' in the dark...”

“We have ways of negating the effects, Jesse,” Brandon answered, “It's much better than it sounds. We'll definitely need to do a proper excavation though—the three of you haven't seen Bthalft proper yet. It was built in a Dwarven underground chamber like this one—save for it being smaller.”

“Surprised the Dwemer didn’t find this vein,” said Harry, as he poked the surrounding rock with his wand. “Everything I’ve been able to find about Aetherium, the Dwemer were meticulous with their hunt for the ore. And yet, here it is, right in the middle of what looks like a massive settlement. So how did they miss it?”

“If this has been here thousands of years, it probably wasn’t right out in plain sight, Harry,” said Mazhe.

“Yeah… guess that would make sense.”

“Ain’t this here another?” said Jesse. He’d spotted another turquoise-coloured vein a short distance away in another rock cluster.

“We’ll have to comb the chamber; our engineers will have equipment that can do a better job at searching,” said Brandon.

Harry joined Jesse at the new vein. “You okay?”

“Gettin’ better. Fainted like a silly school boy…”

“Jesse, don’t beat yourself up. Trust me, it was just as terrifying for me first time I saw one.”

“Bet you didn’ piss yourself ‘an faint.”

“Took all my willpower not to, Jesse,” said Billy. “You got scared, no one’s gonna blame you.”

Jesse huffed, still mentally berating himself. It still hurt his pride, seeing both Josiah and Billy had fought the terrible beast.

“You’re the best flier out of the three of us. Won’t ever forget seeing you on a broom, no fear, you just went for it, no clue what you were doing but you still did it, still went after Harry’s enemies. No one here thinks you’re a coward… you just got scared, it happens.”

Harry let a smile touch his lips, listening to Billy trying to cheer Jesse up. Here they were, two former enemies, becoming friends. Well, that had sort of happened already, but, combat against common enemies did continue to make strange bedfellows.

By the time the teams from Natural Resources arrived a half hour later, they discovered three additional veins of Aetherium, all of which were marked for excavation. With that arrival, Harry knew it was time to move on.

Exploration led them to another Dwemer structure, and a pair of enormous gold-coloured doors, much like the doors they’d passed through to get into the cavern earlier. Unlike the others, the way was blocked by a set of heavy steel bars.

“Harry. Got a feeling we might find something in here,” said Mazhe.

“Ingots?”

“Yeah.”

“Search the area, there’s a lever or a button that’ll get rid of the bars,” said Mazhe.

“How ‘bout this?” said Jesse, pointing to a receptacle, “It’s like the one you used openin’ the stairs.”

“Exactly,” said Mazhe. 

He once again produced the golden sphere-like object, and placed it in the receptacle, and at once, there came the sound of metal sliding against metal.

“Bars are sliding into the ground, sir!” came a call.

Stowing away the attunement sphere, Mazhe and his companions hurried back to the doorway, which was now cleared of the obstruction.

“Ready on your order, sir,” said one of the marines.

Brandon looked at Harry and Mazhe, who both gave a nod. “It’s a go.”

The pair of marines pushed the doors open, as everyone else made ready. But it was proven unnecessary, as they found only a short corridor.

“Mazhe, you feel that?” Harry asked.

“C’mon, Harry. You’d have to be sensually dead not to,” Mazhe replied. The magical energy was bordering on oppressive.

“Whatever’s in here… be ready for anything,” said Brandon.

Once again, the caution was unnecessary. There was nothing hostile in the room. Instead, it was a massive stockpile of Aetherium, both in raw ore form, and refined ingot form. Billy reached down and picked up one of the smaller pieces. It literally glowed in his hand.

“Keep it,” said Mazhe.

“So this stuff... it's a type of ore,” Josiah guessed.

“Bloody difficult to refine, let alone work with. We’ll have to show you guys the Aetherium Forge; it’s the only place in Skyrim this stuff can be either smelted or worked,” said Mazhe.

“The Commonwealth, meanwhile, have much more modern, much more advanced methods for working with such difficult materials,” said Brandon.

“'cause of the Orb of Magnus,” Jesse remembered.

“It's likely yeah,” said Harry. “We've not seen it done.”

“It's a real shame Katria couldn't see this, she would've been astounded,” Mazhe lamented.

“Who's that?” asked Billy.

“The person who set us on the trail of this stuff in the first place. We encountered her ghost while completing business in another Dwemer ruin.”

Harry’s three historic friends looked unsettled at the idea, and Harry filed it away for later. Perhaps a visit to Hogwarts should come sooner rather than later.

Brandon, meanwhile, continued to poke about in an alcove. A number of shelves, more Aetherium ingots, and…

He produced his wand, finding a locked container. A flick had it open. And in there, he found what looked like many bundles of rolled parchment.

“Guys! Come look at this!”

He carefully pulled the bundle of rolled parchment out, while Harry, Mazhe, and the others gathered around. Another flick of his wand repaired the documents, before he carefully unrolled them.

“Looks like plans,” said Mazhe, “Schematics or plans.”

“What language is this?” Brandon questioned.

“It’s _Dwemeris_ —the Dwemer language,” Mazhe answered, “Calcelmo will be able to help with a rough translation.”

“We'll probably need his help with all of this as it is,” said Harry, “We'll offer him some of the ore and a few more ingots for his museum, as well as copies of the documents. Should be more than fair.”

“You mentioned them before. What's a Dwemer?” Josiah wanted to know.

“Ancient race of elves. This is their technology, the remnants of their civilization,” Mazhe explained, as Brandon pushed everything back in the chest, shut the lid, and with a tap of his wand, shrank it down. He stowed it away in one of the pockets of his utility vest.

“They mysteriously vanished from the world thousands of years ago,” said Harry. He had been photographing the chamber. Bryce was doing the same thing, also collecting a few pieces of ore.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon before they finally returned to the Ragnar. Commonwealth engineers and marines were then combing the massive chamber, and Harry had no doubt the site would become yet another Commonwealth city sometime in the future.

Brandon retrieved the small chest from his pouch, and a tap of his wand restored it to original size. Then the contents were pulled out, and laid out on the dining room table. There were many schematics and diagrams, but plenty of documentation as well, all of it written in Dwemeris. So most definitely, Calcelmo would be needed for the translation at a minimum.

Naturally, both Harry and Mazhe did have reservations about sharing the discovery, considering Calcelmo was an Altmer, a High Elf—the same race of elves who were determined to rule all of Tamriel with an iron fist. Harry guessed the schematics were weapons and armour designs, and should the Aldmeri Dominion—Thalmor obtain such weapons, it would mean disaster.

No. Calcelmo had been nothing but good to Harry’s group. It had taken only a little coin, and a bit of trade, and the professor had been more than cooperative. So, he earned the benefit of doubt.

Harry snapped a series of pictures of the documents, and sent those, along with a number of pictures he’d taken of the chamber earlier, with the request, and the offer. Proper copies of the documents, as well as more Aetherium ingots and raw ore for his museum in Markarth.

Justin and Ludvig both took a look at some of the drawings. “You guys figure these are weapons,” said Ludvig.

“Some of them. These, are definitely some sort of armour. Enhanced with Aetherium,” said Mazhe.

“I can’t remember if any of you have seen Dwarven armour, but this stuff will be fantastic, I think,” said Harry.

“So, all in all a productive day,” said Justin. “Us potentially gaining another site for a city on top of these discoveries.”

“Yeah, very,” Harry agreed.

“So, the Guardians of the Magnus have passed word, the ward stone is ready to be charged,” said Justin.

“Meaning a ceremony like back in September,” Mazhe remembered.

“Yes. And Harry, as Promagistrate…”

“I remember. How far along are they with the shaft for the new city?”

“It’s ready,” said Ludvig. “The timing for the charging and setting the stone are very specific. You were present at both, according to the reports.”

Harry once again nodded.

* * *

That evening, at sundown, Harry’s circle joined Justin, Amelia, and Evander in the Ragnar’s hanger, as Alighieri’s ward stone was charged. Billy, Jesse, and Ragnar joined Bryce as the supporters this time. Now, it was Billy and Jesse’s turn to feel the euphoric effects from the charging, witnessing the near-overpowering effect as magic was channelled and guided by the Staff of Magnus.

Like the previous event back in September, it proved to be a long night, as all were left unable to sleep from the lingering effects, though Billy felt it particularly strongly for some reason, and couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Jesse once again had to leave the room, with the powerful effects of Mazhe feeding off Harry leaving him hot and bothered, and he still wasn’t sure whether he really wanted to become more involved with the group. And Billy, for the first time since Mazhe was turned, felt perfectly warm and comfortable, entangled with Josiah.

* * *

July 6

Dawn arrived far too early for Harry and his companions, but they were needed in Andersonville for the placement of the stone ceremony. Though he’d been reminded of this the previous afternoon, the late night still didn’t make it easy. It was sobriety draughts and pepper-up potions and cleaning charms all around, before they had a quick bite to eat in the dining room.

Justin was already up and ready, now dressed in an urban camouflage combat uniform—Harry found it striking and unusual. He hadn’t dressed in a uniform at other functions.

“Why the camouflage?” Harry questioned.

“Protocol suggested it. It’s a statement, Harry. There’ll be press present, and though we’re seating a new stone, technically we will be on foreign soil.”

“Any of our boys gon’ be there?” Jesse asked.

“We have openly invited both Colonel Chandler and Lieutenant Barrett to attend, and it is open to the garrison.”

“The media’s gonna see them,” said Bryce.

“Which is why what they’re being allowed to record is being closely monitored,” said Brandon. “We have protocol and the Guardians of the Magnus, as well as DOI keeping an eye on it.

“Guys, with a full-functioning outpost now at Andersonville, there will be frequent press coverage. Both with the construction of the Virgil, and the new city of Alighieri.”

“And on the note of the Virgil… we’ll also be attending the laying of the keel, tomorrow at noon. The part’s been manufactured, and it’s an important moment,” said Ludvig.

“Good Lord. It’s only been a few days,” said Jesse.

“Soon as the Navy became aware of the plan, they began preparations. The ship has a reg number, and they’re already lining up a captain,” said Brandon.

“This is a big event, so count on there being lots of pomp and circumstance. With construction getting the green light yesterday, it’s now a priority for all manufacturing facilities. That’s dozens of parts being made per minute, hundreds per hour. Just trust us, the construction speed will be astonishing. All of you… even you Harry, you still haven’t seen just what we can do.”

“I have an idea,” said Harry. “I was shocked how fast Bthalft was built.”

“Virgil’s construction will blow your mind, I promise you.”

Justin finished his coffee. “If we’re ready, it’s best we get on site.”

* * *

Harry once again found himself in a memory, as Justin addressed the assembly at the bottom of a massive chamber, excavated from the bedrock nearly ten kilometres beneath Andersonville. Along with reporters and cameras from numerous media outlets, a good number of soldiers from the Confederate garrison were present, as were a number of prisoners. After all, they were still within the wards, and so were permitted. Both Colonel Chandler and his aide, as well as Lieutenant Barrett also attended, functioning as representatives of the host nation.

Harry was finally pulled from his reverie, hearing Justin finishing, speaking, “We therefore proclaim this place, _Alighieri_ , to fall under Our sovereign rule and purview.

“Given here, in this place, by the grace of Our ancestors and Our creators, in the first year of our reign.”

“Long live King Justin!” shouted one of the engineers.

“Long live Valicadia!” shouted another.

That seemed to be the cue for the magically-charged stone to begin sinking into the chamber floor, and it was yet another emotional moment, as most of the Commonwealth’s contingent began to sing “I Vow To Thee, My Country”, the standard closing of such an important ceremony. Once again, it was the second, and not the third, better-known verse being used, speaking to the nation’s current, dire circumstance.

Unseen by Harry, given all of them were hidden inside his pouch, the Elder Scroll, his time-turner, and the tip of the Staff of Magnus all glowed a brilliant turquoise shade, before flickering a brilliant shade of orange, then falling silent.

* * *

HMS Ragnar,  
Flight Deck

The Orb of Magnus flared the most brilliant shade of orange ever seen, and the floor shook, caused by vibrations coming off it, as a brilliant beam of light shot out of it, and up through the ceiling. That triggered dozens of alarms, bells, and klaxons, with so many sensors being triggered.

* * *

Trevelyan

In a virtually identical circumstance, the Orb of Magnus lit up in the most brilliant shade of orange they’d seen yet, and a ripple went out, shaking the floor. Likewise, a number of alarms were triggered, since there was an anomaly with the Orb.

* * *

Present-day site of Andersonville Prison

With the terrible destruction on the coast, the site had become an enormous makeshift refugee camp, much to the chagrin of the National Park Service. But with the onslaught of so many people, the best thing they could do is draw in resources from FEMA and the Red Cross—though both agencies were already stretched beyond thin with the massive crisis unfolding.

Those awake at sunrise were treated to the most unusual sight, as a powerful column of light streaked from the northwest, to pierce the ground, going straight through one of the swath of tents. There was no damage, but no question, the incident was beyond startling.

* * *

Alighieri/Andersonville

The Celebration was interrupted, as not one, but two beams of white light pierced the ceiling of the chamber, to connect with the spot where the stone had sunk into the floor. Evander, Amelia, Harry, and Justin all looked at each other, with the unsaid question: “What have we done?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Fallout from the incident, another round of monster-killing at Kolbjorn Barrow, and Harry once again invoking his Prerogative powers..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Well shit. Looks like another mess, now, eh? But this is what happens when they don’t consider things. This has already happened a few times, and will likely continue, exacerbated by a damaged Commonwealth; remember, they’re missing many records surrounding policies, protocol, procedures, all of that. Much of it was incinerated with the destruction of both Trevelyan and Erwin._
> 
> _Regarding the construction of the Virgil. Yeah, this construction will happen at break-neck speed. They still have the templates, all of it being records retained in the Ragnar’s library. So to build a new ship, it will happen insanely fast, given the urgency. They need it._
> 
> _Why were members of the Confederate government not invited? Doing so would have suggested a Commonwealth/Confederate alliance, something the present-day Commonwealth doesn’t want. So they do the next best thing, inviting part of Andersonville’s garrison._
> 
> _Still, the present-day Commonwealth will eventually have to deal with the elephant in the room, whether they want to or not; they are quite literally operating on Confederate soil, and without the government’s approval. And should word reach the Union about such things (spoiler, it will), this will get messy and quick. In the Civil War, there were spies everywhere, on both sides._


	24. The Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fallout from the ward-setting ceremony; an unknown event sends Justin, Harry, and his companions fleeing the Ragnar to a secure location; Harry flexes his authority as Promagistrate; and after the group is summoned back to Kolbjorn Barrow, Harry begins to wonder if the operation might be a scam..._

# 34\. THE DRAFT

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun’s Height, 4E203

Within a half-minute, the expanded group had returned to the Ragnar, and in turn, the AIC. Amelia quickly sent a Patronus message back to Trevelyan, but she already had a good idea what kind of message she’d get back. Likewise, Evander was in communication with his fellow Guardians working with the Orb of Magnus in the ship’s hangar.

The response from Trevelyan came within minutes. “ _Madam Guardian… if the future King charged the stone in the future, then set the stone at Alighieri, the city is therefore linked to their world rather than ours. Consequences are unclear at this point, we’re working on it._ ”

“Of course they're right,” Evander realized, “We just plowed on ahead not considering there are two Orbs of Magnus in existence, and a connection existing between our two worlds. We may have just formed a hard link to 1864.”

“Exposing our world to all the dangers in yours, far beyond what OND is doing,” said Amelia.

“ _AIC, Comm._ ”

“Comm, AIC, go ahead,” said Cullen.

“ _Getting reports from the FCC, they're fielding reports of patchy cellular outages across the country. And... some of our ships are reporting malfunctioning or non-functioning GPS._ ”

“Satellites,” said Justin, simply, “Whatever we did, it's messed with satellites in orbit. Find out how widespread, and if it's permanent.”

“Comm, have everyone switch to radio-band frequency for now so we keep in contact.”

Justin opened his mouth to make orders of his own, but... “Shit. With the Ragnar here, we can't run our own cell network.”

“Our transmitter at Andersonville will cover us.”

“In 1864—”

“If we've made a conduit there, it'll work in our present too, sir. Forgive me for cutting you off, but remember, it's your baby. You built it well,” said an aide.

“Thank you. Forgetting my own toys sometimes,” said Justin. “Gods. Can only hope this isn't permanent. Otherwise, we're talking trillions of dollars of infrastructure damaged.”

“Trillion?" questioned Jesse, looking astonished. Both Billy and Josiah looked about as shocked.

“Yeah. That's with a 'T'. Costs a lot of money to put things in space. And we rely on some of those systems. With the world in the shape it's in now, there's no way any of it will get fixed any time soon. Again, assuming it's more than just a glitch.”

“If we're lucky, it'll automatically correct itself,” Cullen mused, “Satellites have to exist in a harsh environment, including being exposed to cosmic radiation, radiation from the sun... my guess, it'll all reset and everything will go back to normal.”

“And if not?” Mazhe questioned.

“Then I don't know. It drives me crazy to say that, we're not supposed to say 'I don't know'... but in this case, all bets are off,” said Cullen. “Considering our modern world is already damaged by recent events, this will only further exacerbate things.”

“ _AIC, Comm._ ”

Cullen pressed a button on the inlay. “Go ahead.”

“ _We’re putting a video up and let you see it._ ”

Almost instantly, one of the screens at the front of the room was replaced by a video. Harry could tell it was a _YouTube_ video, at first filming the sunrise. Suddenly, the camera wheeled to record what was going on behind the person recording: a powerful beam of light as it penetrated the earth. Harry had a good idea of what he was looking at.

“Where was this filmed?” Dawson questioned.

“Andersonville, sir. It's turned into a refugee camp, thousands of people fleeing the coast, some of them have ended up there. FEMA's on the ground alongside the Red Cross,” an aide answered. “The town's overwhelmed with the number, the National Guard's been deployed.”

“Shor's bones, talk about irony,” Harry muttered.

“So what we're doing in the past isn't affecting things here,” said Mazhe. “Think our footprint there would carry into the present.”

“It's a hundred and forty-four years, sir. It's a long time,” said an aide.

“But he's right. There should be some, more substantial footprint left behind. Could we have someone verify this, go have a look at the site as it stands now?” Justin questioned.

“We’ll have DOI run an aerial survey of the site,” said Dawson.

“Tonight, after dinner. War Council meeting. I’ll expect Mr. MacAvoy to attend,” Justin decided.

“Likewise, I will attend,” said Amelia. “I’ll press the Prime Minister to compile an update of government actions.”

“You can join us in the temporary Magnus Chamber,” said Evander. “Your majesty, we might want to consider giving her a mobile so our respective teams can be in communication. Like it or not, we’ve very likely formed a hard link between our worlds, something that we’ll unlikely be able to safely undo.”

Harry scowled. “OND’s gonna just love that.”

Another Patronus arrived, speaking, “ _Guardian Amelia, Orb of Magnus re-stabilized, still walking back through the logs._ ”

That coincided with Evander’s mobile buzzing. He pulled it out, and read the message. “Our team’s arrived at the same conclusion. Though, we’ve got a ping… interesting. Promagistrate, one of your dragon friends tends to frequent a high elevation here in Skyrim—Commander Cullen, if you could pull up a map for me…”

“Of course, sir.”

Cullen pressed a button on the inlay, and moments later, a map of Skyrim was put up on the front monitors. Evander touched a spot on the map which was also on the inlay, highlighting a spot.

“Would it be here, by chance?”

“Yeah. The ‘Throat of the World,’ He called it,” Harry remembered.

“According to the message, they traced an odd signature at that location.”

Mazhe looked doubtful. “Considering there is a literal tear in time there, that’s not unexpected.”

Amelia looked immediately interested. “A ‘tear in time’? Do tell.”

That earned dark looks from both Harry and Mazhe, with Mazhe saying, “Very powerful magic, ma’am. It’s something that would take far more time to explain.”

“A fair answer.”

“If the Promagistrate permits, you can see some of the records and memories associated with the event,” said Brandon. “It was a series of dark events that took place in Skyrim, much of it I witnessed.”

Mazhe and Harry shared a look, before Harry said, “We can agree to that, but I trust the Guardians to remember, such things are classified, and the government in Trevelyan has no need to know. Given there is no connection to Skyrim in 1864, the threats there do not at present threaten the historic Commonwealth in any way, and I can’t see any way they ever will.”(1)

“Getting back to the message,” said Evander. “We’ve requested DOI send a survey out and determine what happened, what kind of magical signature is left behind. We are, of course, aware of the existing magical anomaly.”

“My guess, we won’t find anything of interest,” said Mazhe.

“If it was a magical beam like what we just saw in Alighieri, or like what we just saw on that video, the question then becomes, why was it drawn there?”

“The… how you put it, anomaly already there?” Billy suggested. “It’s already disturbed, wouldn’t that be like a magnet? Figuring if the Ragnar’s already there—where is she compared to that spot?”

“We’re here, sir,” said Cullen, pointing to a spot on the map.

“Did the beam head that direction?” Justin questioned.

“I’ll ask,” said Evander.

He had no chance to compose his message, as the map on the screen at the front vanished, replaced by a live feed from the work area around the Orb of Magnus. “Guardian Evander, we just registered a massive—”

The lights flickered and went out, and that instantly triggered a slough of alarms and bells.

“GET THE KING OUT OF HERE!” Dawson roared.

It took no further prompting, as Bryce had his mobile out in an instant. Taking the cue, Harry grabbed Justin by the shoulder, and it was a quick daisy-chain, as the rest of his companions followed suit, and they vanished in a blur of limbs.

* * *

They reappeared in an equal blur of limbs back at the flat in Riften. Justin quickly took in his surroundings. “Get in touch with the Ragnar, find out what happened.”

“Sir,” said Ludvig. He pulled out his mobile. “Looks like the network’s still intact. Everyone accounted for?”

“Yeah.”

Brandon was also looking around. “Good call, Bryce.”

“Don’t know what this is,” Bryce answered, “Just going on what we did last time. Protect the King, protect the Promagistrate, and go from there.” He scratched his thin beard. “Any idea what it was?”

“Asking,” said Ludvig. “Probably nothing good.”

“’an the meeting?” Jesse asked.

“Over. The Prime Minister may be sequestered, and the admiral’s got bigger fish to fry at the moment,” Brandon answered.

“Billy, Josiah, Jesse… you guys all right?”

Josiah looked at Bryce. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Ragnar?”

“I am well, Bryce. The ceremony this morning, the magic in it, felt like the magic last night.”

“Of course it would,” said Justin. “The charge last night, then being set in place this morning, it was essentially all the same event.”

“Uh. So let’s take a seat,” said Harry. “Need to run an idea by everyone.”

They all took seaets on the comfortable couches, and almost immediately, a tray appeared with coffee and snacks—cookies and biscuits. Jesse immediately helped himself to the coffee and a biscuit.

Brandon took a moment to take note of who was present, before producing the metal clipboard box, and conjuring a small table to set it on. A parchment was set up with a dicta-quill.

“Begin recording. War Council Meeting dated July 6, 2008, Promagistrate actions. Promagistrate, you have the floor.”

“We're ninety percent force depletion. And with it likely being sometime in Hearthfire before we have a functioning government, we really have to do something.”

“A draft,” Josiah guessed.

“A voluntary draft, much like some of you responded to. Both Corporal Day and Private Harper, you both signed up as volunteers, if my info's correct,” said Brandon, very quickly seeing where Harry was going.

“Yeah, that’s about it,” said Josiah, while Billy only gave a short nod.

He reached into his pouch, pulled out his cap, and put it back on.

“Cold again?” Harry asked.

It earned a jerky nod, and so Harry flicked a hand at the fireplace, bringing the fire back to life, and another flick of the hand tossed several logs from the nearby holder into it. He then reached over and touched Billy’s jacket, reinforcing the warming charm.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“You boys have the authority to enact a draft, either voluntary or not?” Josiah questioned.

“I could likely force it, but it wouldn't be popular. We'll circumvent the authority of the elected government,” Justin answered.

“Even though any sort of draft is conducted in the King's name,” said Ludvig. “Last time we initiated any kind of draft was back in the second world war. Our guys served alongside both Americans and Canadians. That was done through act of Parliament.”

Brandon gave a nod. “I think we can agree, enacting some sort of draft is the first thing we have to do, every able-bodied man and woman over the age of seventeen—”

“Women too?” Josiah looked shocked, and so did the others, though Ragnar was not among them.

“A woman can do everything a man can—and honestly, sometimes better. Not sure if you noticed Commander Cullen. She's the Ragnar's Executive Officer,” said Brandon.

“Well...”

“Not gonna debate race or women's equality right now,” Brandon muttered, looking annoyed, “Just remember, the world's changed in a hundred and forty-plus years. Next item. An official declaration of war. Somehow we have to get that done.”

“We must recover our numbers first,” said Ragnar, “In what way would an official declaration help, without teeth to back up threats?”

That had Harry’s historic friends nodding in agreement.

Ludvig also nodded. “The Defence of Realm Act is still in effect.”

“Better thought, I'll issue the order,” Harry decided, “It'll keep Justin's hands clean. Let me fall on the sword and take the heat for it.”

“Harry...” Justin cautioned.

“Justin, I really don't give a flying fuck what the public or the media might think of me. The end of the day... as I have said many times before, all I care about, is the safety of those I love and care about, my friends and my countrymen. If it pisses off a bunch of people, so mote it be.”

“Where do we fit in?” Josiah wanted to know.

“We'll take every able-bodied man from Andersonville,” said Brandon. “I'm sure both the American and Confederate government might have a few things to say, but really, you are all idling, effectively dealt out of the war.”

“Y'all did fix us the water, 'an the food's improving. Guess it's us owing a favour,” said Jesse.

“We can expand the training in the morning to include drills. New equipment issuance, possible squad re-alignments if necessary,” said Ludvig. “We'll redeploy most of the marines from our remaining cities to Andersonville; they can help out with training updates.”

“So ordered,” Justin decided. “Maintain basic marine presence in our cities, but redeploy as many others as possible to our new settlement in Andersonville. And with things for the most part stable in our remaining cities, let's redeploy as many people from Infrastructure as possible to speed along construction.”

“Some of those men can be deployed on the new ship,” said Ludvig.

“We done?” Brandon asked. Getting a nod from Harry, he ordered, “Stop recording.”

He slid the parchment into the opposite side, and retrieved a clean sheet. A quill once again stood at the ready.

“Begin. Per King’s emergency bunker. New line.

“By Our order, under scope of the Defence of Realm Act: barring the minimum requirement for the safety of our remaining cities, Our Royal Marines are to be redeployed to operations at Andersonville, effective at time of receipt, and on arrival, will await further orders. New line.”

“By the grace of our Creators and Ancestors, in the first year of Our Reign,” Justin added, realizing it was a royal directive.

“End recording,” said Brandon.

“Harry, I’ll need your seal,” said Justin.

While Harry produced his seal, Brandon once again produced a small block of red wax, and using a small knife, shaved off a neat pile onto a spot at the bottom of the parchment. He then touched it with his wand, melting it into a puddle, and Harry then pressed his seal to it, letting it sit for a few moments, before pulling it away.

After letting it set, Justin then applied his signature and initials.

“Harry, if you could summon Fawkes, this goes to the acting Minister of Defence.”

“Oh. Right. Fawkes?” Harry called.

The phoenix appeared almost instantly in his customary flash of golden flames, to then flit over and land on the couch arm rest beside where Harry was sitting. He looked at the parchment, then at Harry, and extended his leg.

“Yes, it’s a delivery,” said Harry, as he rolled the parchment up, and a tap of the finger secured it with a small band. “To the acting Minister of Defence, if you please.”

Fawkes let out a musical trill, before gripping the rolled parchment in his claw, and flashed away. This time, no one was really surprised, having seen him do it on several occasions by this point.

For a moment, the room fell quiet, before Justin spoke, saying, “Harry… you have a proclamation to write.”

“Uh. Right.”

It was the early afternoon before they received the all-clear from the Ragnar. An investigation determined it was a magical backlash from the Orb of Magnus, and the Guardians were investigating the source by tracing the logs, and coordinating with their historic counterparts. For now, Amelia was still on board the Ragnar as they worked, but they were all in agreement, something significant happened, and scouts were being sent out in the historical side to figure out what it might be.

The lockdown had barely been lifted, when an SOU officer entered the apartment bringing a sealed message.

“A messenger brought this by earlier,” she said, holding out the envelope for Mazhe.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” said Mazhe.

She offered a salute, before returning to her post.

Mazhe, meanwhile, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading the contents.

“It’s another message from Ralis, he’s excavated more of the ruin, but…”

“Let me guess, he’s run into more problems,” Harry finished.

* * *

Kolbjorn Barrow,  
Solstheim,  
Morrowind Province

Compared to the last time Harry had been to the ruin, the excavation had revealed a massive network of passageways and rooms, providing plenty of flash memories, as they worked to once again clear the undead. So many bodies lay about, dead miners and mercenaries… it was bordering on disturbing, the body count the operation was mounting. Harry debated about sending in some of the Commonwealth’s marines to provide security, considering modern weaponry.

No. The Commonwealth had more than enough on its plate right now to offer resources for a mining expedition. Mazhe had found some curious pieces of armour, but up to this point, there really didn’t seem to be anything all that exciting. He knew about the Word Wall, he could hear it singing to him every time he got close, but it was still partially buried by dirt and ash, and attempts to vanish it proved futile, as for some reason, it was immune to Harry’s magic, a first.

With the ruin once again cleared, the group returned to the surface, and a greatful Ralis.

“Good. I'm glad I can count on you, at least. I think we're almost to the bottom of the Barrow, but... it's going to be everything I can do to find more miners. We've... developed quite the reputation. But for enough gold... I can do it. Just barely.”

“How much this time?” Mazhe questioned.

“Five thousand.”

Harry balked. “Did you say… Five. Thousand. Septims?”

“I know, you could almost buy a house for that much,” Ralis placated them, “But like I said... we've got quite the reputation out here. And coin is the only counterweight for a bad reputation. Have you got the money?”

Mazhe and Harry shared a look. Something smelled off, but they couldn’t quite put their finger on it.

“Don’t start holding out on me now, we’re so close,” Ralis pressed.

Harry relented, reaching into his pouch, and producing a bag of coins.

“It’s got a feather-weight charm on it. That’s half. Mazhe…”

Mazhe, too, reached into his pouch, producing a second bag of coins.

“Likewise, charmed to be lighter. Count it if you like, we’ll wait.”

“No, no, I trust you,” said Ralis.

“But trust us also. Ralis, if this is a scam. Trust me, you won’t like what happens. We’ve been in up over our eyeballs in disasters over the past while. Don’t make us regret it.”

“It’s all perfectly fine,” Ralis promised, “This time, I'll spring for some more experienced muscle. That should do the trick. I’ll send word when we have something for you to look at.”

Taking it as a dismissal, Mazhe produced his mobile. “Let’s return to the apartment, guys.”

* * *

Soon as they regained their surroundings, everyone took a seat on the couches. Billy pulled off his cap, and ran a hand through his hair, before replacing it.

Harry still looked annoyed. “So help me, Mazhe, if that’s a scam…”

“Get in line, Harry,” Mazhe promised.

“You try lookin’ inside his head?” Jesse offered.

That earned a sick look from Harry. “Looking at a dark elf’s thoughts is… well… it gives me a splitting headache, so it’s not recommended. I can pick up some latent thoughts, but nothing that points to this being a scam.”

“That ruin we were in… it was fascinating,” said Billy.

“Nordic ruins. Omit the undead, and yeah, they can be fascinating in their own right. I don’t mind crawling through Nordic ruins,” Harry admitted. “Things in there, I sort of know what to expect. Granted, there have been a few that were difficult. But this world, over all… it makes a lot more sense to me. It has rules, an order of things… even as far as magic goes.

“Sure, Earth has its rules, but men and their technology, it’s made a mess of things. And stupid wizards and their stupid magic-superiority… it’s warped everything rather painfully.

“OND’s a symptom of a much larger problem. As long as one man sees himself as better than another, we’ll continue to have this problem.”

Harry huffed. “Here we go again. Talking about shit.”

As the room again fell silent, Jesse silently reflected on what Harry just said, as he fished out his pipe and tobacco. Somehow, he knew there would be a reckoning. Many of the Confederacy’s core beliefs were built on those very things, of one man being above another. The Union wasn’t a whole lot better, that was for certain. Granted, he didn’t fear the Union though. Perhaps, the scales were tipped in their favour for now… but ultimately, he didn’t fear them.

But Valicadia, meanwhile… Jesse had seen only a small slice of what they were capable of, the Ragnar being one of the most awesome war machines he’d ever seen. Staffed by capable, competent men and women, they operated with a precision his fellow soldiers could only imagine.

Between the Union and the Commonwealth, Jesse knew that down the road, the Confederacy would not survive in its current form. Something would have to give… and exactly what, would depend on the actions of Richmond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : The Commonwealth begins construction of the Virgil; and first contact with the historical MACUSA is a rather frosty one..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So we see more of Jesse’s thoughts here. He has an inkling of what’s coming. Being neutral on the matter of slaves, it doesn’t bother him much. And of course, he is being influenced by his company, seeing the results of equality within the Commonwealth. But is he ready for the Commonwealth to impose massive changes on his homeland? Yeah, this will be messy. But it is the elephant in the room._
> 
> _(1) Oh, Harry. Don’t you know that saying ‘never’ (or any form of it) is poison?_


	25. Births and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Construction begins on the Virgil; a somewhat frosty discussion is had with MACUSA Aurors; and yet another incident has Harry’s group scrambling..._

# 25\. BIRTHS AND CONFRONTATIONS

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun’s Height, 4E203

July 7

That morning’s newspaper featured a moving picture of Harry, which took up the top fold. The headline shouted, “ _PROMAG INSTITUTES VOLUNTARY DRAFT: Invoked for the first time since WW2; King mum on action_ ”

Harry didn’t bother to read the article. Let the press prattle on about overreaching and other such nonsense; this was about protecting the Commonwealth, utilizing whatever resources were available.

“You ain’t bothered by that?” questioned Josiah, as they finished breakfast.

Harry looked annoyed. “Not the first time my picture’s been in the paper, Josiah. I’ve got bigger things to worry about than what the media might think of me. Though you would think, considering the state we’re in, the press wouldn’t make it sound like some clandestine plot to undermine the Constitution, or some other nutcase conspiracy theory.”

“We’ll always have detractors and nay-sayers, Harry,” said Justin. “We’d best hurry, if we’re joining the exercises this morning. And Mazhe, don’t forget the sunblock potion.”

“Yes. As Healer Chen and Healer Hanson both warned me already.”

“Thought vampires burned up in the sun,” said Billy. “I mean, the weather last few days we were out was cloudy. But being in the sun...”

“Not sure what it’s like here on Earth, but Nirn’s vampires are a bit different. Being well-fed, it would be like… having sun sensitivity. I’m aware that’s a health condition. If I were blood-starved on the other hand… being in the sun could be fatal. But there would be much more serious issues that would come up before that point,” Mazhe explained. “I’ll have to secure a few days’ blood potions in case Harry’s not around for some reason.”

“Well… if… if Harry isn’t around… you could… I mean, if it’s all right with Harry… I’m willing,” Bryce offered.

Mazhe and Harry shared a look, before Harry said, “We’ll have to talk about it later. But it’s a potential solution. We’d best get going, they’re likely meeting for training about now.”

The exercise regimen had expanded yet again, as a number of Commonwealth marines also joined in the rather lengthy run around the site. And it was during their pass along the northern side that Harry and his companions witnessed the speed at which the Commonwealth worked.

Massive timber blocks had been laid out in a long line along an east-west axis, and a number of towering cranes were being erected at places along its length. Some of them were already in place, resembling tower cranes used on construction sites. Well, it was a construction site, right?

Near the centre of the line of blocks, a large piece of metal was crawling with people, while others were putting the finishing touches on a small platform set flush with the top of the line of blocks. Harry knew this was for that afternoon’s ceremony.

It was truly impressive, the amount of work already done in the matter of hours since the project was authorized by parliament. It had only been a few days, and they would set the first piece of the keel marking the official start of construction. A matter of days. Not weeks, not months. A massive machine that would take thousands of parts, and construction had started days after its authorization. A likely launch day in October, three months away.

Harry’s pessimistic side denied it up and down, that they would ever meet such an insane timetable. But yet, here they were. He knew construction would go day and night, uninterrupted—unless there was some sort of incident—but barring that… it would be a wait-and-see, perhaps.

The exercises ended mid-morning, with Harry and his companions retreating back to the outpost. It had been expanded yet again, as three different projects were being coordinated, on top of the surveillance operation. Most people now were being kept away, save for either guards from the garrison or marines manning the post upstairs. But Harry’s companions were permitted to go upstairs without much of a look.

There, Harry put down his chest, and everyone climbed inside for brunch and to get cleaned up. Justin once again dressed in a camouflage combat uniform, which prompted Harry to do the same thing.

He promptly found himself being kissed senseless, and when they came up for air, Mazhe all but purred, “I’ll help you out of your uniform when we’re done.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Guys.”

“Yes mother.”

“Thinkin’ I’ll be needin’ another cold shower,” said Jesse, as he redid the buttons on his jacket.

“You could join us,” Harry smirked.

Jesse felt his ears get warm, as he rolled up the cuffs of the sleeves of his jacket. He still hadn’t decided what he really wanted. With a continuous deluge of incidents and situations, there was not a whole lot of time to think about personal issues. Personal issues that kept coming to the forefront, only to be shoved aside.

They did offer him his own room. But doing so… he would be left out. And if Jesse really admitted, he liked the euphoric high he’d been left with when Mazhe fed off of Harry. Sure, their activities left him hot and bothered, but there was more to it, something that pulled at him deep inside, something that a part of him wanted to experience. What would it be like, to be in Harry’s place, feeling that powerful sensation coursing though his veins? To be enthralled by a—

“Guys. We’d best get topside, there’s still a brief on proceedings,” said Brandon, pulling Jesse out of his thoughts.

* * *

The crowd of spectators for the event numbered in the tens of thousands, easily. It included many of the prisoners, and a good portion of the garrison, along with a massive contingent from the Commonwealth. Surely they weren’t all workers, right? Harry also noticed a good number of marines present, and by their uniforms, he knew they were from the historic realm rather than from the present.

This was something he—or the present-day Commonwealth really hadn’t considered: that constructing the Virgil here in Andersonville, would expose it to their historic counterpart. It was something that would have to be handled; exposure to the future was bad enough as it was!

The ceremony itself was relatively short, with a set of coins being set into a matching drilled-out recesses in the wood block, before the metal section was lifted into place by the towering crane nearby—Harry noticed that several pieces of it had a slight turquoise sheen to them. The placement took a few minutes, with workers measuring and sighting the part to ensure it was properly aligned with the line of wood blocks. Once they were satisfied, the part was unhooked from the crane, and checked for position again—just to be certain.

With the part in final position, Guardian Evander then spoke, “’For those in peril on the sea’, says a passage in the Christian Bible. The realm faces uncertain times, as do our allies. Whether being torn apart by war, or reeling in the aftermath of catastrophic disaster, or quite literally facing our own extermination, this is a time not for despair, but a time for unity, a time to stand together, to work together, to fight alongside each other, rather than against each other. For we are more alike than we are different, no matter what is being said by our enemies.

“Ancestors, creators, keeper of magic, Holy father of men. We call on you to grant your blessings on this great work, as she is built, and as she takes to the skies in defence of the realm. Bless and watch over all who serve on her as we sail through an uncertain future.

“Forever your humble servants, blessed be, and amen.”

Though they were present, neither Harry nor Justin said anything, instead allowing the Minister of Defence, the Minister of Infrastructure, Admiral Dawson, and a few others to speak about the event. As Harry now knew, the ship’s name wouldn’t be officially revealed to the public until her launch—sure, it was in the public record considering her construction had been debated by the government. But no official naming would take place until the launch. Until then, she would only be identified by her serial number: SRN-134.

The ceremony closed with the singing of the national anthem, and the cue for the gathering to disperse, many of them heading for the portal. Many others had to walk back toward town to leave the wards before being able to port key away or Apparate, whichever suited.

Harry and his companions, meanwhile, got a closer look at the section of keel that had been placed. Up close, Harry could easily see the turquoise colour in the metal.

“Aetherium. The pieces have Aetherium in them,” he said.

“Not sure if it’ll help protect against what happened to Arminius and Lotharius, but it’s worth a try,” said Evander. “Natural Resources has uncovered a moderate-sized vein of Aetherium; it’s being extracted fast as they’re able.”

Even as they spoke, another piece of the keel was being lifted into place. Bryce was surprised at how fast it was being moved; most construction cranes took some time to move pieces and equipment about. In this case, the part was hooked up and lifted away within seconds, to then be lowered to waiting hands, and guided into place. A giant clamp-like device was then set on top of the joint, lowered in place by a smaller crane, and for a second, it seemed like white-hot light was escaping from the edges of it. Then when lifted away, the spot where the clamp had been set still glowed almost painfully white, with no evidence of there ever being a joint present.

“Instant weld,” said one of the workers. “The keel will be one solid section when finished.”

As the joined parts cooled, Harry could see where the Aetherium had quite literally melted into the second part. No question, a lot of magic would have been needed, given Aetherium was an insanely difficult substance to work with.

“Sir, we’re returning to the Ragnar for a reception,” said Dawson, “Will you be attending?”

Justin looked at Harry. “It’ll only be a few people.”

“Guys?”

“We need to be there?” asked Jesse.

“No sir.”

“Thinkin’ I’d like to stay here a spell. Been away too long.”

Harry hummed. “Likewise. It’s been a mess this past week or so. I’d not planned on being away as long as I have, nor did I plan on keeping you away this long, Jesse.”

“Harry. It ain’t your fault.”

“If these guys are stayin’ here…” said Josiah.

“Then we’re returning to the ship. You staying just for a few hours, or the rest of the day?” asked Justin.

“We’ll play it by ear,” Harry decided.

While Justin, Ludvig, and both Guardians of the Magnus returned to the Ragnar thanks to Ludvig’s mobile, Harry and his companions headed back toward the prison-turned-settlement. At this point it much better resembled a small city with the number of robust buildings.

“Thinkin’ things have been moved some,” Jesse noticed, as they walked around.

“Yeah, think you’re right,” Harry agreed. “Feels like things are spaced out a little better.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me, Harry. Once we got everything back on the ground, and not so pressed for time, Infrastructure would be able to take more time, clear things out more, and… you guys see the change,” said Brandon.

“’an the wards?” Jesse questioned.

“Expanded as needed. Remember, it’s not just for keeping the prisoners in, but keeping OND _out_.”

“Had it been like this sooner… think Sergeant Gleason and the others would still be here,” said Josiah.

“They would,” said Brandon. “The wards go down pretty deep. No way to tunnel under them without setting off a warning in the outpost. And given we still cede discipline to the Confederate garrison, the consequences would be the same.”

“Contradicting what Harry did to Collins and his men,” said Josiah.

“Having them clean the toilets,” said Harry, smirking.

“From reports, the garrison has adopted that punishment, as have the Sergeants among the prisoners. It’s become a standard consequence for breaking the peace, being forced to help clean and maintain the site. Think the stocks have only been used a couple of times since the site was reopened.”

The star fort and the garrison’s quarters had also changed dramatically, with brick replacing wooden buildings. With the local production facility being expanded, it didn’t require much energy to replace the initial structures with something more substantial. The grounds had been expanded, and now included amenities for the soldiers, such as a shooting range, and a modernized stable for the cavalry’s horses.

It was here that Harry met a number of marines, as they spoke with some of the cavalry officers. From the looks on their faces, the officers were clearly uncomfortable with some of the marines, and Harry knew exactly why. One of them, a dark-skinned man perhaps a little shorter than Harry, wore the rank of Captain. The uniform made him part of the historic Commonwealth, and curiously, he had a broom slung over his shoulder, as did the others. In range, Jesse offered a salute to his officers, which was returned.

That had the marines turn to face Harry’s group. The Captain looked them up and down a moment, before spotting the pins, as well as Brandon’s rank. He offered a salute. “Promagistrate.”

“At ease, Captain.”

“You look curious.”

“Your unit's not familiar to me, Captain. Forgive the intrusion.”

“Oh. Uh. Captain Malcolm Sevard, His Majesty's Mounted Combat Unit, Fifty-eighth Company. We were dispatched to provide aerial support at Andersonville. We were just talking shop with our... equivalent here, I would call it. I take it the air unit doesn't exist where you come from.”

“Uh. Somewhat. But mounted combat... If there's an opportunity, I'd love to come have a fly. See what you guys can do.”

“We’d love the company, sir.”

“Mr. Stormcrown,” said one of the rebel officers. “Don’t think we said thank you. What you ‘an your country’s done for us, means a lot.”

“I did promise to look after everyone, Lieutenant. And I meant it. I knew, even when I was alone… that wouldn’t be the case forever. You guys looked after me, helped me in your own way, though it might not seem it. Your garrison stood with us, drew arms with us against our enemies. Something I won’t forget, and by extension, something Valicadia also won’t forget.”

“Still gettin’ used to your… culture, Mr. Stormcrown.”

“You mean, Captain Sevard here. You’ll find we don’t take well to racism. The Captain here, if he wears that rank, it means he earned it, just as you all earned your rank. We don’t care what someone looks like, long as they can do the job; it’s what matters at the end of the day. Incompetence on the battlefield kills people. It’s that simple.

“That means, picking the person best-suited for the job,” said Brandon. He then smirked. “What would all of you think of a woman serving as an officer in your navy?”

That earned scandalous looks from all of the rebel officers.

Now it was Jesse’s turn to smirk. “Their biggest ship’s second-in-command’s a woman, sirs.”

“Really?” questioned Sevard, looking impressed. “Know there are plenty of women in the ranks of the army, but, my God…”

“Well, she did put Lieutenant Gibson in his place back before he was killed,” said Harry.

Brandon rolled his eyes. “Harry.”

“But a woman…” one of the officers pressed.

“Why not? She’s been absolutely brilliant taking over from the Commodore when he was promoted last month.”

“It was… a surprise,” said Billy. “But she knows her business. Being around these boys, you get used to it.”

“Thinkin’ your world needs gettin’ used to,” said another Lieutenant.

“Just bear in mind, our culture is in a number of ways very different to yours. Our practices, our rules, it’s about having basic respect for each other as human beings, that no one is better than another. Feel free to debate it, but I need not say, keep it civil. Don’t, and you’ll find out what it’s like to be on our bad side,” Brandon warned.

“The threat is not necessary, sir. They were being polite,” said Sevard.

“I know that, Captain. But some things still need to be said, just to establish there is a line that we won’t tolerate being crossed.”

Harry could see Brandon was annoyed. “Uh. We’ve got to check in with the outpost.”

That received another salute from Sevard. “Come see us later maybe after dinner, we’ll be in the air for an hour or two.”

“I’ll try and come join you.”

As soon as they got out of earshot, Brandon finally sucked in a breath and blew it out. “Thanks for the bail-out, Harry. Wanted to curse at least one of them.”

“That bad? I wasn’t really ‘listening in’ on them.”

“Every second thought was the N-word.”

“My pa saw Captain Sevard, he wouldn’t be quiet about it,” said Jesse.

“You wait and see, it ain’t just your boys, Jesse,” said Josiah. “Our side can be just as bad.”

“Thinkin’ this is gon’ get real ugly. Officers’ll keep quiet, don’ mean others won’t. Almost think your government in Trevelyan sent him here on purpose.”

“That would be a fair guess, Jesse. Absolutely, it’s provocative, but it’s also proving a point. Think of it as a ‘cost of doing business’. You get our help, but you’re also being forced to face some very ugly truths, things the Confederacy doesn’t want to admit.

“And I would also bet the government is gauging the reaction, see how far they can push things, to perhaps do more good in the long run. Maybe improve things in our present,” said Brandon.

“Race relations in the south are bad today,” said Bryce. “Think much of it came from the end of the Civil War, stuff wasn’t dealt with.”

“A festering wound, best way to put it, Bryce. Lincoln’s reconstruction plans were thrown out the window by the government following his assassination. Couple that with the Jim Crow laws, intentional poisoning of the water supply that made people stupid for lack of a better word… it only further damaged the south, rather than truly bring everyone back into the Union on an equal footing.

“That’s what’s at stake here. And honestly… and I’m likely in the minority here… it would be better if the Confederacy were to remain its own entity.”

“Then help us,” said Jesse.

“You know why we can’t.”

“Tell that to OND,” said Harry.

“Trying to understand this. You’re telling me, the Union’s worse off in the future, if we win the war,” said Josiah.

“In a nutshell, yeah.”

“Hold on… Lincoln is assassinated? When?” questioned Billy.

“Next spring,” said Brandon. “We know where, we know exactly when, and we know exactly who will be responsible. But just as we can’t help the Confederacy win the war, we also can’t interfere with Lincoln’s assassination. It would cause an equal number of problems in the present.”

Mazhe let out a snort. “Think that ship sailed a long time ago, Brandon.”

An interruption came in the form of both Confederate soldiers and Commonwealth marines hurrying over.

“Promagistrate, we have a delegation from MACUSA demanding to speak to, I quote, 'The person or persons responsible for the multiple breaches of section thirteen.',” said one of the marines.

“Yeah, knew we would be seeing them eventually. Lead the way,” said Harry.

“Sir, we’ve made the rest of the men aware, same with the garrison.”

“Good, good. Hope we won’t need it. Rather avoid a direct confrontation, having MACUSA as an ally here would be useful.”

“Agreed on that,” said Brandon, as they set off. Already, they could see the contingent up the road toward the town of Andersonville proper—the buildings had all been replaced, and it looked like there had been a small expansion.

It took a few minutes before Harry’s group met the delegation at the ward boundary. Most of them wore Auror pins on their cloaks, though a pair of them did not. Harry glanced back behind him, and sure enough, a contingent of soldiers from both the Commonwealth and the garrison had filled in behind. If things went south, he would have more than enough backup.

“I am Harry Stormcrown, Promagistrate of the Commonwealth of Valicadia. What can I do for you?”

A single wizard stepped forward, and Harry could easily guess what was going through the man’s mind. Guess, because the man was well-versed in Occlumency. He didn’t offer a hand.

“George Llewellyn, Director of Magical Security, Magical Congress of the United States. Should have known you folks would be responsible; no ordinary wizard or witch would be capable. Why are you here?(1)”

“Acting on a dangerous threat to the Commonwealth which has spilled into the non-magical world, director. Their violations of the statute are far worse than ours, not only threatening the Commonwealth, but the United States, both magical and non.”

“I see. In what way?”

“They've been conducting death-rituals, Director.”

That made the Director pause. Oh yes, he knew _exactly_ what that meant. “Conducting those rituals during active engagements of the no-maj war, I would assume.”

“Exactly so. We're running a trace and trying to determine what they're using it for, but we're certain it will be used in a potentially catastrophic strike against us. Our activity here is only secondary.”

“It's still a violation of Section thirteen, sir,” said one of the Aurors.

“Due respect, Auror, people were dying here, and the Commonwealth will never let that sort of thing stand. It's the right thing to do, foolish laws be damned.”

“Foolish or not, they are our laws, Mr. Stormcrown!” Llewellyn snarled right back.

“So what will you do, fight us?” Bryce challenged. “Think there's plenty of people here that will take exception to that, magical or not. We outnumber you a thousand to one, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take long to arm everyone on the site. Might wanna think on that before you decide to attack us.”

Harry had to hide a smirk, but flicked his eyes toward Billy, who had produced his MP5. So too, had Jesse and Josiah.

“The better thing for you to do, is report back to your President, make sure he's aware of the danger. Our enemy threatens MACUSA as much as it does us,” said Brandon.

Llewellyn let out a huff, not liking being threatened. Then he asked, “What kind of numbers are they?”

“We aren't entirely certain, but, a lot. They've actively attacked Commonwealth assets, murdered Commonwealth soldiers and civilians alike, all but waging a war of terror against us. And we're certain this will spill over to our allies. Elevate your security, and be extra vigilant.”

An Auror, meanwhile, was studying the weapon in Billy's hands. It was like nothing seen before. “My word... they're time-travellers, Director. It's the only explanation!”

Now, Harry produced a pair of blue orbs in his hands, with Mazhe quickly doing the same. That was the cue for Josiah, Billy, and Jesse to point their weapons at the party, while Bryce reached into his pouch, producing his pistol. That, in turn, had Brandon draw his wand. And like clockwork, the soldiers providing backup behind them also armed themselves, a mix of wands and rifles, new and old.

“Like I said, our enemy is doing things which gravely threaten the Commonwealth and our allies—including MACUSA and non-magical counterpart. Including violating a number of international Wizarding laws surrounding time-travel. The work here has been done by our present-day counterparts here. But we... our future...”

“Harry, just...”

“They're trying to exterminate us, Director. Not being able to do it in the future, my present... they have come here, likely to try the same thing. If I give you a memory, can you take it and show it to your President? He must know the danger.”

Llewellyn only stood there, as he thought over what the dark-haired wizard had said. The massive breaches of laws were staggering, but... if what he said was true... the consequences could be far worse!

“Let me have your memory, Mr. Stormcrown.”

“Brandon, you have a vial handy?”

“Here.”

Harry pulled a series of memories from his head, and dropped the lot into the offered vial. He then passed it to the Director. “I apologize if so many things look out of context, but pay attention to the damage. it's a... macabre showcase of some of their activities. If they do even a -slice- of these things here in 1864, this world won't stand a chance. Even with the Commonwealth here being aware, and now you guys being aware... it's a frightening prospect.”

“Aurors, stand down,” Llewellyn ordered.

With wands being tucked away, that was the cue for Harry's side to follow suit, along with the gathered men from the garrison, as well as the marines. Llewellyn noticed this: the Confederate garrison was most definitely in the Commonwealth's pocket. How did that happen? He posed the question.

“A result of something else our enemy has done. They trapped me, tortured me, and I landed in with a group of Union captives as I tried to escape. Ended up here, and... long story short, favours were exchanged for favours, and the garrison likes what I had to offer. We've made this place less of a nightmare than it was.”

Now Llewellyn truly relented. The young wizard in front of him was only trying to do what he could to prevent a much larger catastrophe. Perhaps without the graces the government might like, but nevertheless, trying to protect his future.

“Very well. Has the no-maj's been warned?”

“Neither the United States government, nor the Confederate government have officially been made aware, but it's something that will need to be done given the threat. Our government is forming appropriate language before making contact.”

“They could attempt to meddle with the war itself,” said one of the Aurors.

“They already are, Auror. Attacks against British installations in both Toronto and Kingston. But equally stressing, their death rituals, collecting the energy released from the dead.”

“What do they typically look like?”

“That's one thing they've kept from service to their previous master,” said Harry. “Silver masks and dark cloaks. You'll see what I mean in those memories I've shared. I'm almost tempted to levy a bounty, but... not yet. I'll dispatch a Patronus to the Director should I decide to do so.”

“I'll speak with the President. But do know, we will be watching,” Llewellyn warned.

Before Harry could say anything more, he produced a length of rope, and the Aurors grabbed on, and they swiftly vanished with a blur of limbs.

Harry sucked in a breath and blew it out. “We’d better get back to the Ragnar, let Justin know.”

He turned to the pair of Confederate soldiers who had followed. “You once again have the thanks of the Commonwealth, this could have turned out differently.”

“They looked a threat, Harry,” said one of the soldiers.

“For now, they’re not. With luck, they’ll stay that way.”

“When you gon’ tell Richmond?”

“The government is still weighing an official communication, how much we should reveal. Much as we would like to, a full disclosure would cause lots of problems.”

“What if it came from Trevelyan?” Josiah questioned.

“It likely will as it stands. Harry, you mind getting us back to the Ragnar?” questioned Brandon. “Back to the suite, Justin’s likely there.”

Harry produced his mobile, and in quick order, they were all carried away in a blur of limbs.

* * *

HMS Ragnar  
King's Suite

Almost immediately, both Justin and Ludvig met them. “Harry, you have amazing timing. We know what caused the anomaly yesterday,” Justin announced.

“Good, we have an update of our own,” said Harry, as they moved into the dining room.

There, they found MacAvoy, Dawson, and Evander up on the LCD screen at the end of the room.

“Harry, we’ll let you go first then.”

“MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security just visited the outpost. I gave him a vial of memories, asked him to share those with the President so they understand what we’re facing, and by extension, what they may face.”

“I’ll share my memory of the event when we’ve got more time,” said Brandon. “Gut says they’ll be cooperative.”

“Well. Good to hear.”

“The meeting was a bit frosty, but they softened up when I offered a loose explanation of what’s going on,” Harry continued. “But they do know we’re from the future. One of the Aurors figured it out, and in hindsight, it was kind of obvious, with these guys carrying MP5’s.” He gestured to his historic friends. “I did debate just Obliviating them, but better to at least attempt to get their help, rather than make them an enemy.”

“Not much that can be done about that,” said Evander. “We’ll have Amelia pay them a visit in Washington to elaborate on things a bit more.”

“This has me thinking. Has there been any word from the Canadian ministry?” Harry asked, “Considering the attack against Fort York…”

“Not a word. They may not be aware the attack was actually magical in nature.”

Evander hummed. “I’ll also speak to Amelia about that. Most of you are already aware, but for those of you new here, the Canadian ministry is a long-term ally. It’s only fair they also know of the threat.”

“Director Llewellyn did ask when both the Union and Confederate governments would be notified,” said Josiah.

“We’re still working on the language of the communication,” said Evander.

“Ultimately, it will be a partial exposure,” said MacAvoy. “My advisors, and advisors from both ministries we answer to are agreed on this, whether we like it or not.”

“We’ll likely have to put lots of people under secrecy charms,” said Ludvig.

That got a nod from Harry. “How goes that at Andersonville?”

“Slowly but progressing, Promagistrate, considering the number.”

“All right. So we now know what happened yesterday,” said Ludvig. “An explosive device detonated in Pittsburgh. The city's been completely destroyed by the blast, no structure surviving for about ten kilometres in all directions. Thousands dead, many more critically wounded—expect the death toll to rise significantly.”(2)

Both Josiah and Billy looked horrified.

“Oh my God…”

“Our reaction, Corporal Day. Forensic analysis of the site matches the time of the event to the anomaly with the Orb of Magnus,” said Evander. “Our local agents have visited modern-day Pittsburgh and confirm it is intact, as if the event never took place. Forensics also searched for evidence of the detonation and found no trace.”

“A hundred and forty years...” Billy began. He was once again in Josiah's shadow. Both men looked very unsettled.

“Means nothing for an event like that. Magic always leaves traces, Private Harper. Always,” said Evander.

“We've also had historians check with archives, both magical and mundane, with no record of the event being found.”

“This rules out a Dragon Break, then,” said Mazhe, “I thought it might be a Dragon break—a Dragon Break would have both events here in the present.”

“My thought is this: the Dragon Break is still ongoing,” said Evander. “Until it's actually closed and ended, it's unknown what'll actually happen. All of you, exercise caution inside the break.”

Harry scowled. “Tell that to OND.”

“Guess a better question is, how do you close it?” Josiah wanted to know.

“A question we don't know the answer to,” answered Evander.

Mazhe thought for a moment. “Longest known Dragon Break, and this is contested, but still... it ran for over a thousand years, back in the first era. It's known as the 'Middle Dawn'.”

Jesse looked puzzled. “I'm still not gettin' this 'Dragon Break'.”

“Best phrased as, a phenomenon which occurs when linear time is broken, and becomes non-linear,” Mazhe explained, “It is a re-alignment of time and space in response to an event which makes the normal continuity of reality impossible. Historically, the cause is often attributed to mortals manipulating divine matters.”

“But Mazhe, this is Earth, not Skyrim,” said Harry.

“But if OND has access to the Orb of Magnus, it won’t matter, since it’s an artefact from Skyrim,” Mazhe argued. “We really don’t know what the orb’s capable of. And let me throw this out there: what if they’re using the orb to power their explosives?”

That had Brandon, Justin, and Ludvig looking at each other, while the faces on the LCD screen all frowned. Mazhe did have a point.

“We could likely verify it, given we do have access to the logs. We were lucky to have backups here on the Ragnar,” said Evander.

It was then Dawson stepped out of the frame a moment, to then reappear. “Promagistrate, there's been a magical anomaly reported.”

“There was a… a what?” Both Harry and Mazhe were gobsmacked.

“That can't be possible,” said Mazhe. “Magical anomalies shouldn't be spawning outside of Nirn.”

“DOI agents investigating the ritual site in Virginia reported it, sir.”

And Harry knew. “Shit. Consequences of their meddling. We were there, but I didn't take a bookmark.”

“You should be getting a bookmark about... now," said Dawson. That corresponded with a chirp on Harry’s mobile, indicating a new message.

“Harry, I’m gonna stay here with Justin,” Bryce decided.

“Okay. You’re allowed to sit things out now and then,” said Harry, as he gave Bryce a hug.

“Corporal Day, we’d also like you to remain, we have a few questions you might be able to help with,” said MacAvoy.

“My help?”

“Just want your thoughts on potential Union reaction.”

“Well…”

“Josie. You’re war council. Your opinion’s just as important as mine,” said Harry. “Now we really gotta go, these things can get nasty in a hurry.”

Billy and Josiah embraced tightly, before Harry cued up the bookmark. Then, with Billy, Brandon, and Jesse getting connected, they vanished in a blur of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : An investigation into magical anomalies spotted in Virginia has near-catastrophic consequences._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Yep. Anomalies appearing on Earth, in 1864. This will be an ongoing issue, as corruption of the timeline worsens. OND’s meddling with forces they know nothing about, and this is collateral damage._
> 
> _(1) position held by Percival Graves in 1926._
> 
> _(2) This was written before the catastrophic explosion in Beirut, Lebanon in August of 2020. So I now know exactly what an explosion I’ve described above would look like. The destruction was horrifying, something I wouldn’t wish on anyone. In 1864, though Pittsburgh was getting to be a fairly large place, it was nowhere near the size it is today, and bluntly, it would be all but erased from the map._


	26. Flight From Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _An investigation into magical anomalies spotted in Virginia has near-catastrophic consequences._   
>  _WARNING: Violence, mature subject matter._

# 26\. FLIGHT FROM DEATH

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun’s Height, 4E203

July 7  
Wilderness Battlefield  
West of Chancellorsville, VA

On arrival, they found a group of DOI agents waiting.

“Afternoon sir. We pulled back soon as we spotted them,” said one.

“Just to confirm. A white sphere-like object about three feet in diameter, and a comet-like tail,” said Mazhe.

“Exactly what we saw, sir.”

“Shit,” Harry cursed. “Was hoping it was a mis-identify, but… it’s not a surprise.”

“Harry, they’re doing damage to the very fabric of space and time, their meddling. It’s a by-product,” said Mazhe. “It’ll get worse the more they do it.”

“So we can expect more of these things,” said a second agent.

“Yes, I would count on it,” said Mazhe.

“Where were they seen?” questioned Brandon.

“That way, sir.” He pointed down the road they were on.

Brandon pulled out his mobile, and fiddled with the screen for a few moments, then enlarged it. “So we’re here. Orange Plank Road. And the anomalies were seen up that way.” He drew a finger along the road toward the northeast.

“That’s right, sir.”

“All right. Return to headquarters and report in. We’ll take it from here.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Another of the agents was already preparing a port key, and seconds later, they were gone.

“Anomalies. With only five of us…” said Mazhe.

“We’ll summon backup if we need it,” said Brandon. “As it stands, I’m gonna have Air Wing suit up a squadron and at least get them briefed. I read the report on the incident back at the College, these things killed most of the town guards in Winterhold.”

“They did,” said Harry. “These things are dangerous.”

“Then ya should just bring ‘em,” said Jesse.

That quickly received agreement from both Harry and Mazhe, as they started walking.

“Harry, this… this is the Wilderness. We fought here back at the beginning of May,” said Billy.

“That would explain why the anomalies are here… OND committing crimes against nature, it’s poisoned the ground that was already stained with blood,” said Mazhe. “They desecrated hallowed ground.”

That earned a dark look from Billy, and a scowl from Jesse.

“Do we need to change our clothes?” Billy asked.

“No. Thinkin’ the tan uniforms’ll work,” said Jesse.

Harry touched himself on the sleeve of his jacket, replacing the camouflage with his tan uniform. He caught the disappointed look from Mazhe.

“I’ll change it back before we turn in,” Harry promised.

Brandon rolled his eyes. “Guys…”

The clearing had then been replaced by burned out trees, the remnants of a number of fires that had been accidentally started during the battle. Even months after, Mazhe could still smell blood. In a matter of minutes after walking into the burned section, their boots and the lower part of their trousers were darkened by the soot.

Mazhe wrinkled his nose. “Gonna need a long soak in the tub after walking through this shit.”

Harry smirked, then hissed playfully, “We’ll throw you in the pond back at the outpost. It’s laundry and a bath.”

“I wish you luck with that, Mr. Stormcrown.”

“Ain’t as funny as it sounds,” said Billy. “Well, we don’t go in with our uniforms, but the under clothes…”

“Guess you guys like our modern plumbing then,” said Brandon, as he snapped a picture of what he was seeing.

“You got no idea,” said Billy. “A toilet that carries the waste away when you push a button… and a warm shower… Though I like the bath still.”

“Oh there’s nothing wrong with a bath, only the time it takes,” said Brandon.

“Fair enough.”

“Speaking of. Think we need to make changes to the suite… I mean, all three places I have residence, including my chest. Given I now have Billy, Josiah, and Jesse along with Mazhe and Bryce, we need a separate bathroom.”

“We’ll have to get a construction crew in,” said Brandon.

“Figured that much.”

“We’ll talk to Infrastructure, have them handle it. Uh. Hold up a moment.”

They stopped, and Brandon began recording a video. “Documenting disrupted magical patterns, Chancellorsville, Virginia, dated July 8, 1864. Will require Arcane Sciences investigation. Discovered after report from DOI of magical anomalies sighted in the area.”

“Disrupted magical pattern? I don’t see nothin’,” said Jesse.

“The camera’s picking up the disturbance, Sergeant Morgan.”

“Trust us, it’s there. The whole area feels agitated, if I could best describe it,” said Mazhe. “The effect is similar to what I felt a couple of years prior, dealing with the incident at the College of Winterhold.”

“Almost identical,” said Harry. “The magic felt like this when there was that massive storm over top of the College itself.”

“Harry, you have the staff. Pull it out a moment, let’s see what it looks like.”

“Uh…” Harry reached into his pouch, and pulled out the powerful staff.

Sure enough, it was pulsing between turquoise and orange, sometimes flaring.

“Magic of Nirn, interacting here on Earth. My gut, this will get worse,” said Mazhe. “Put it away.”

“Right.” Harry quickly stowed the staff away.

“Guessin’ it does that even in your pouch,” said Jesse.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Brandon had stopped recording, and plugged in his ear piece. That was the cue for the others to follow suit. He touched it, speaking, “Scabbard, Claymore.”

“ _Go ahead, Claymore._ ”

“Need an Air Wing Squadron to our location, this'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack.”

“ _Roger that. We'll have a Squadron from 2nd Air Wing suit up. We'll see if Order of the Magnus can't open a portal to your location, save the flight time._ ”

“Thank you, Claymore out.”

“Best we stay close so they're not having to hunt for us,” Harry decided.

Brandon hummed in agreement.

“A Squadron. How many planes is that?” Jesse wanted to know.

“It’ll be fifteen aircraft. The unit will be made up of three ‘Flights’, each of them having five aircraft.”

“Don’t think we needed an entire squadron, Brandon,” said Harry.

“Better to have too many and not need them, rather than to need them and not have enough.”

Harry relented, knowing Brandon was right. He was half-tempted to request Captain Sevard’s unit join them. Extra eyes in the air, and extra firepower when they finally found the anomalies.

The wait was relatively short, and about six minutes after Brandon made the radio call, a portal shimmered to life in the distance, to rapidly expand to accommodate larger objects. In rapid succession, fifteen aircraft blasted through the opening, to circle overhead.

“ _Claymore, 2nd Air Wing Delta squadron coming on your three o'clock, good afternoon._ ”

“’afternoon, Delta, you received the brief?” Brandon questioned.

“ _Yes sir. Hunting for an anomalies in or about current location. Objects white, glowing sphere, considered hostile._ ”

“Confirmed, Delta. Fan out for wide search, radio on contact.”

“ _Roger that._ ”

Now Harry and his companions could hear the pilots talking to each other, as they got their instructions. The aircraft would spread out in a wide search using their underside cameras, which would pick up movement. They would report back when they found something worth looking at.

“Think we should take to the air,” Brandon decided, “We can cover more ground that way.”

“Good thought. Mazhe, you mind taking Jesse? Billy can ride with me,” Harry decided.

“When we gon’ get our own brooms?” Jesse asked, as brooms were produced.

“We’d like for you guys to get a bit more practice before we do,” Brandon answered.

“Let’s try and work in more flight time with these guys, then. And Josie hasn’t really been up flying much, so it’s only fair,” said Harry, as he mounted up. Billy didn’t hesitate in getting on behind, now a little more comfortable with the idea.

Mazhe, meanwhile, let Jesse sit first, and got on behind.

“What? He knows what he’s doing, Harry. Though. Jesse, you might want to stow your hat,” said Mazhe.

“Oh.”

Jesse pulled off his hat, and tucked it away in his pouch. That was the cue for both Billy and Harry to do the same. If they had to flee or chase, hats and caps would likely blow off long before the brooms reached top speed.

From the air, the extent of the fires was much more evident. Large swaths of the woods had been destroyed, leaving scorched trunks and ash-covered ground behind. That was interspersed with areas left untouched for some reason or other. Remnants of the battle were for the most part long gone, all destroyed by the fire, but occasionally, they came across the charred remains of a wagon, the metal parts of artillery pieces, and infrequently, the remains of soldiers. Teams of men worked efficiently, collecting the bodies of the dead, moving them to mass graves, so it was rare to find bodies left behind. How many of them would remain unidentified from this engagement? The fire left many bodies unrecognizable, destroyed any sort of identification… a terrible thought, to be left in an unmarked grave, with loved ones unaware of one’s passing.

It wasn’t until it drew close to dinner, that Air Wing finally chimed in with a report.

“ _Claymore, contact, hostile in sight._ ”

“Roger that. Flare location so we can investigate. What direction are you from us?”

“ _To your southeast._ ”

“Copy, waiting on signal.”

Moments later, there came a red flare to the southeast. Harry could barely make out one of the planes as it flew away from it.

The flight was then a short one, only taking a couple of minutes, before they were overhead. This part of the woods was untouched by the fire, but they could see one of the targets, a glowing white sphere with a long tail, weaving in and out of the trees below.

Harry thought for a moment, before saying, “Air strike.”

“Air strike,” Brandon parroted. He reached into his pouch, producing a pen-like object, then touched his ear piece.

“Delta, prep for air strike on a painted target, range 100 meters, free fall ordinance.”

“ _Copy that, Claymore. Get to Mike Sierra Delta, waiting on paint._ ”

As they turned around and began to quickly fly away from the target Billy questioned, “What are we doing?”

Harry only smirked. “You're about to get a taste of twenty-first-century weaponry.”

Billy then felt Harry shiver. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. Just, a memory. We did something like this back in the winter. Dropped an entire building with a bunch of x-rays in it. Brandon, how many floors was it?”

“Thirty floors, I think. All right, everyone stop.”

Brandon again touched his ear piece, while fixing his pen toward the target; they could still see it weaving in and out of the trees a distance away. Now both Jesse and Billy could see a thin beam that connected them to the target. They had to be perhaps three hundred, maybe four hundred feet from it now, if Jesse had to guess.

“Delta, we're now at Mike Sierra Delta.”

“ _Roger Claymore, we see the paint._ ”

The noise was barely audible, but a pair of aircraft blasted directly over, and Harry’s historic friends saw two cylindrical objects fall from the planes’ underbellies, to fall to the ground before—

_BOOM._ The blast sent an eruption of dust, busted trees and earth skyward.

“ _Direct hit, confirm?_ ” came the question.

“Confirm, direct hit, target is—” Brandon couldn’t finish, as there came a far greater blast of tremendous white light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes and look away.

“ _BRAVO LIMA BRAVO LIMA, SCRAM, SCRAM!!_ ”

It took no further prompting, as everyone rapidly spun around, gone like a shot. Billy had been flying on a few occasions up to this point, but this turned terrifying, as Harry pushed the broom for all it was worth, and the world began to fall away with frightening speed. Their flight angle grew steeper by the second… thirty… forty… fifty… sixty… now seventy-degrees, and Billy was forced to redouble his grip as to not fall off the back. The broom was quite literally vibrating, having already reached its maximum speed, but Harry still pressed it, fight-or-flight having taken over.

“ _Lost number two, lost number two!_ ” came the panicked shout in his ear piece, but Harry didn’t dare look back.

“ _Harry level off!!_ ” came Brandon’s shout, but Harry could feel the angry magical energy, breathing down his neck, a mistake and that would be it.

“ _Shit, lost number eleven—aaaaaah!_ ”

Harry knew he wouldn’t be hearing from the Air Wing squadron any more.

“ _Harry, slow down and level off!_ ” came Brandon’s all but order, but Harry ignored it, not realizing he’d left the others far behind him and far below him. Higher and higher they went, the atmosphere turning more and more a deep blue, the earth’s curvature becoming pronounced, features on the ground becoming indistinguishable…

“Harry... can't... Harry, can't... hold…” came Billy’s soft, but panicky voice. Harry could feel his passenger’s grip loosening, putting him in danger of falling off.

Now, Harry snapped out of it, though everything felt sluggish for some reason. His hands were starting to feel numb, he was cold... Why—

“ _Harry, bubble charm or you’ll pass out!!_ ” came Brandon’s warning.

And now Harry knew what was wrong. He quickly touched a finger to his face, putting a bubble charm in place, before doing the same with his passenger. It took several tries, and one one occasion, he nearly poked Billy in the eye, but it was finally done.

“We're gonna die,” Billy finally managed.

“Just... hold on. Hold on to me... I'm... Kynereth preserve us..." he whispered, only then realizing what he's done.

“Jesus Christ,” said Billy, finally daring to look below. “Can we get down?”

Harry gently pushed the handle down, and they began a gradual descent. 

“I'm sorry.” Billy heard the hitch in the young wizard's voice.

“Ain't your fault, you got scared.”

Harry glanced at the ground, and mentally shivered. “Gods above… nearly went into space.”

He could then feel his passenger shivering. “You cold again?”

“Yeah.”

Harry reached up and touched Billy’s jacket sleeve, reinforcing the warming charm. He then repeated the motion for himself, admitting that he was also a bit chilly. Well, no shit. They were thousands of feet up in the air!

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thank you,” Billy replied.

For the next few minutes, they continued to do a wide circle, descending from the terrifying altitude. Billy felt his ears pop several times as they did so, the ground continuing to get closer and closer. The others, meanwhile, were on a slow rise, coming up to meet them.

Finally, they met, but resumed the descent. Mazhe and Jesse pulled alongside of Harry, and Brandon snarked, “Real bright, Harry.”

“Piss off,” Harry muttered, “It’s over and done.” He touched a finger to his face, dispelling the bubble charm, then did the same for his passenger.

Mazhe reached over and gripped Harry on the shoulder. “You all right?”

“I am now. Billy warned me before Brandon did. We... I've got no clue how high we were, but—”

“If you were starting to feel the effects of altitude sickness—a form of hypoxia, you were above fifteen thousand feet, about three miles,” said Brandon.

“Good Lord…” the surprise was evident in Jesse’s voice.

“I didn't want... that thing could've killed us... I panicked.”

“But you could've killed us both, Harry,” said Billy, softly.

“Shor's bones, you left us all behind when you went vertical, or nearly. Don't think brooms are meant to be rocket ships, Harry.”

Harry looked at Mazhe, and noticed he was smirking. “What?”

“If your passenger keeps squeezing you that tight, I might get jealous.”

“Well...”

“Not like I can hold onto anything else,” Billy offered.

Mazhe only grinned. “Just pulling your chain. Meant nothing by it.”

“Looks like you got the death scared outa ya,” said Jesse.

They continued to make a wide circle, descending slowly back to the ground. Harry could still feel Billy's heart pounding against his back, as he still had a near death-grip around Harry's waist.

“What happened... Delta was destroyed, right?” Harry questioned.

“Caught in the backlash, yeah,” Brandon confirmed. He touched his ear piece. “Scabbard, Claymore.”

“ _Go ahead, Claymore._ ”

“Reporting Air Wing Delta killed in action. Seal the portal, we'll be returning by mobile.”

“ _Roger that. Any casualties, Commander?_ ”

“That's a negative, Scabbard. Claymore out.”

As they descended below five thousand feet, Jesse spotted something on the ground just outside the damage radius of the magical backlash.

“Would ‘ya look at that, now.”

“What do you see?” Brandon questioned, pulling his broom alongside of Jesse and Mazhe.

“At your… eleven o’clock,” Jesse answered.

Now, the others also spotted what Jesse had seen: a glowing crack in the ground. It seemed to be flickering between a blue hue, and a dull, almost florescent green shade. In addition, a number of red, crystal-like projectiles seemed to have cropped up around it.

“If not for the red things around it, I’d almost think it was something from Apocrypha,” said Mazhe.

“Either of you care to guess what the red projectiles are?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Brandon,” Mazhe answered. “But these things… the College of Winterhold will need to know. Arch Mage Tolfdir will likely want to see this personally.”

“Much as I object… it is their realm,” Brandon conceded.

“What is it ‘an what’s it do?” Jesse wanted to know, as they continued to descend.

“Could be completely innate, harmless, or... it could spew out more of those things. this area's already corrupted with violence and death as it is... so it's anyone's guess what could happen,” Mazhe explained. “The red things, that’s a new one. We’ve not seen that before.”

“My guess, it’s a… well… a mutation,” Brandon offered, “With OND messing with so many things, altering the future, conducting death rituals, the magic here interacting with Nirn’s magic, it’s… a mutation, for lack of a better term. Symptoms of a problem.”

They soon got an answer as they touched down and dismounted. Everything felt… off, for lack of a better word. Harry couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong, exactly… it could be just the result of the magical backlash—it had been astoundingly violent. A number of fires had been started, with other areas smouldering, the fire having burned itself out, the smoke heavy, laying low to the ground.

“This whole place feels... weird,” said Jesse. He and Billy were walking rather close together, perhaps an odd combination considering the two of them used to be on opposite sides of the battlefield. Their hair was messy—well, no shit, they had been flying at or over over a hundred and fifty miles an hour. Jesse still looked wired for sound, and Harry once again made a note to get Jesse his own broom; he knew what he was doing, that much was clear.

Harry felt Mazhe step into line, and slip an arm around his waist.

“You okay?”

“Mazhe, I'm fine. Just, got scared.”

“You was gone like a spooked horse,” said Jesse.

“Hold on,” said Brandon, “This... this shit shouldn't be here.”

It was then the others saw it too: bodies. And the smell of death and decay had suddenly become much more pronounced.

“We shouldn't be here,” Mazhe whispered.

“Toys out,” Brandon snapped, whip-like.

That had everyone producing weapons. In an instant, Harry had donned his armour, and a flick of his hand had Mazhe equipped the same. Billy, meanwhile, reached into his pouch and produced his chest armour, which in turn, had Jesse doing the same.

“Here. Let me help.”

“Thank you,” said Jesse, and he allowed Billy to help him secure his armour in place. Then Billy reciprocated, while Brandon also quickly deployed his own armour. It most certainly looked out of place as far as history was concerned, but such technicalities went out the window the second the tear was seen.

It was then there came a terrible shriek from the woods. Mazhe could already see the target, fleeing through the trees, thanks to his sight. He could also pick up a few others.

“This battle took place two months ago. How… how are they still here?”

“We don’t know, Mazhe. C’mon, lets found out what that was,” Harry decided, even though all of his senses are telling him they should flee from where they came.

Instead, they were then crashing through the brush, to the source of the scream, and only a couple of minutes later, they discovered a single Union soldier pinned up against a tree, his skull split nearly in two, his own bayonet shoved into the wound.

“Mara preserve us,” Mazhe whispered.

“Jesus. That ain’t… that’s murder,” said Billy, looking horrified. Jesse, too, looked horrified at the sight.

“Mazhe, you see where he went?” Brandon asked. He was then using a scope with thermal imaging to scan the area, but with the number of fires, it was pretty much useless.

“Our eleven o'clock. Hold on... someone alive to our ten o'clock. Seeing lots of heat around him.”

“Fire. Woods are on fire,” said Harry.

Then, they were crashing through the bushes and trees, almost being choked by the poisonous smoke. Harry at last had enough, and did a wide sweep with his wand, banishing the noxious gasses.

“That’ll just about do,” he snarked.

“Mazhe, where’s our target?” Brandon questioned.

“One at twelve o'clock, other at one o'clock and opening quickly... beating a fast retreat. Twelve o'clock's injured, barely moving.”

They glanced at each other before Brandon decided, “Focus on twelve o’clock.”

They kept going, pushing through the brush, with Harry once again vanishing the choking smoke several times. It wasn’t only poisonous, it also obstructed their sight, making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of them. Brandon knew it wasn’t just smoke from fires, but spent gunpowder. So no, this circumstance was most definitely not normal. Then again, what circumstance was ever normal when the Promagistrate was involved, he snarked in his head.

They finally came upon a much more substantial conflagration, with the fire just about everywhere. Harry visually shivered, knowing exactly where they were.

“This… ain’t this where you was tortured?” Jesse questioned.

“Weapons at the ready!” Harry barked, “Could be ambush—”

“Harry, look,” said Mazhe.

Harry followed Mazhe’s finger, to spot a single rebel soldier, slumped up against one of the only trees still untouched by the fire. He looked terrified. No shit, being burned alive was a horrifying way to die.

“I… I can’t move,” the man managed.

“Where you hurt—someone put that fire out before it falls on our heads!” Brandon snapped.

Harry slashed in a wide arc, and in an instant, everyone and everything within range was soaked from the water he’d spawned. Clouds of steam quickly mingled with the smoke that hung around, but Harry slashed with a hand a second time, banishing that mess, too. A third sweep, no hits. So, no OND this time?

“Thanks for the soakin’. How you expect our guns to work?” Jesse snarked.

“They’ll be fine,” said Brandon.

“Guys. Wits about you. We could have x-rays about,” Harry again warned.

Mazhe, meanwhile, knelt down beside the injured soldier. He had messy blond hair and a scruffy beard.

“What’s your name?”

“Mark. I took one in the chest. I’m all broke up inside.”

“Just hold still, we’ll help you,” Mazhe promised.

Harry had crouched down on the other side, and was already casting a diagnosis charm. “Nerve damage. Won’t be able to fix that in the field. But hold still, I can fix a bit of the damage to your abdomen and chest. Shit… bullet really did a number. You should’ve died with all that damage. Mazhe, dig out a healing potion while I cast healing charms.”

“What… what are you?” Mark dared ask, though he could feel the healing charms take effect.

“Just some friends here to help,” Harry answered. “I’m Harry. This is Mazhe, Brandon, Billy, and Jesse. Once we get out of here, we’ll get you looked at back in Andersonville. The healers will do a more thorough job than I ever can.”

“Andersonville? The prison?” Mark looked confused.

“Not exactly. Well, it is, but it isn’t. It’ll make more sense when you see it. Mazhe, where did our one o’clock go?”

“Still making a track now two o’clock. I could pursue,” Mazhe offered.

Brandon shook his head. “No. Area’s still hot.”

Mazhe had produced the potion, and passed it over to Harry.

“Right. So, healing potion. Beware, it’s nasty, but it will help fix more of the damage, get you stable enough for us to get you out of here,” Harry explained.

Mark accepted the bottle with difficulty, and studied it a moment, before uncapping it, and consuming its contents. He gingerly passed back the empty, but noticed that, already, he was getting greater feeling and control back in his hands. So, whatever it was, it was doing exactly as the strangers had promised.

“What was in that?” he asked.

“Magic,” Harry answered, bluntly.

Mark stared back at him blankly, not sure whether to believe the dark-haired young man or not. The uniform was tan colour, but the strange pieces he wore on top, some type of protection, maybe? He noticed the rank chevrons on Jesse’s coat, so… friends, ultimately. But… magic, for real?

“I died ‘an gone to hell,” Mark finally managed.

“Nope, you’re still alive, and perfectly sane,” Harry grinned. “As to what in Oblivion’s going on here…”

“Harry…” Brandon cautioned.

“Mark… what month is it?”

“May. May 1864.”

Harry and Mazhe glanced at each other. “Yeah. Definitely not normal.”

“Is it wrong? I’m sure we’re…” Mark pushed himself up a little straighter against the trunk of the tree, and flung his hands, knocking the water out of his clothes, and dragged the hair out of his face.

“No. You’re not wrong. It’s complicated. You able to get up on your feet?” Brandon asked.

“No. Right leg still ain’t workin’.”

It was then Harry’s mobile rang. He pulled it out, and touched the answer button. “Promagistrate.”

_“Harry? It’s Justin. Where are you?_ ”

“Still at the incident site. Listen, something really fucked up here. I don’t care where you pull them from, we need curse breakers, Arcane Sciences, the whole gambit.”

“ _Harry, we know. Just… what's going on?_ ”

“Hold on, putting you on speaker.” Harry took the mobile away from his ear, activated the camera, and focused it on Mark. He then pressed a button so it was on speaker mode.

“ _Who’s this?_ ” came Ludvig’s voice.

“Someone who’s not supposed to be here. He still thinks it’s May. We lost an entire Air Wing squadron—though you guys likely already know that, and something blew up rather spectacularly.”

“ _We know. Trevelyan went into elevated security about twenty minutes ago, we’ve been trying to reach you since. What did you guys do?_ ” came Justin’s question.

“It’s not like I blunder into these things on purpose, Justin! Holy flying fuck I’m getting tired of this shit!”

“ _You guys need to watch out for MACUSA, they’ve likely dispatched Aurors to investigate. Amelia’s with Evander now, she says they recorded an unprecedented magical detonation, set off magical detectors for hundreds of miles in all directions._ ”

“Gods above, as if things can’t get worse,” Harry muttered.

Yeah. It can always get worse, and you would think Harry would know that by now. And so, there came a terrible crackle of magic, with three glowing white orbs fading into existence, with comet-like long tails. That coincided with the call being severed, the dreaded ‘no service’ message appearing at the top of the small screen on Harry’s mobile.

“Harry, we really need to get out of here,” Mazhe decided.

“We’ll have to fly out, dodgy magic, I wouldn’t trust trying to port key or Apparate.”

Brandon produced his broom, prompting the others to do the same.

“Billy, Jesse, help our new friend on behind me,” Brandon decided. “We’ll keep the same partners. Double time, let’s go!”

There was no further prompting, as another fissure appeared to be forming a little distance to their right, hissing and glowing an ominous pale green shade. And, like prior, a pair of spiky red appendages thrust out of the ends, casting an eerie red glow in contrast to the green shade.

Mark looked hesitant, but Jesse pressed, “You wanna live, you’ll let us help.”

Mark relented, and allowed them to help him onto the broom behind Brandon.

“Put your arms around his waist and hold on, we’s gon’ go pretty fast,” Jesse warned.

“Like this,” said Billy, who had already climbed on behind Harry.

Now sure Mark wouldn’t fall off, Jesse straddled Mazhe’s broom, with Mazhe then climbing on behind, and that was the cue for all of them to lift off.

“Good Lord!” Mark exclaimed, as the ground rapidly fell away. He struggled to get his injured right leg into the stirrup alongside of Brandon’s, but finally managed. He realized it was much like being the passenger on a horse… just hold on.

“Sorry about the crash course on broom-travel, but... Gods above, this thing's coming apart and fast. Harry, we have to notify MACUSA,” said Brandon, as they continued to gain altitude.

“They’re likely already blaming us, they’re likely already on the way. No, we need to get out of here,” Harry shot back.

“Guessin’ you boys ain’t from around here,” said Mark.

“Georgia,” said Jesse.

“Massachusetts,” said Billy.

“Commonwealth of Valicadia, at your service,” said Harry.

Mark fixed Billy with a look, and only now noticed the blue cap. “How you fit here, ‘yank?”

“Rescued, like you were. They’re neutral in the fight… and if that leg’s not being fixed by Harry’s medicine or his magic… then you’re out of the fight, too.”

Mark let out a sigh. “Better than bein’ dead, I suppose.”

They were then flying clear of the damaged area, though now, they were passing over more patches of scorched ground. The damage was rather distinctive, compared to the ground below. Harry opened his mouth to comment, when a storm of red bolts of magic narrowly missed the three brooms, forcing them into evasive action.

“You see them?” Brandon called out, as another storm of magic came from below.

“Yeah, at least a dozen x-rays. Brandon, we’re seriously outnumbered!” Mazhe shouted.

Brandon swung around to head to the west, with the others quickly following, rapidly picking up speed, with both Mazhe and Billy letting fly magic and gunfire on the attackers. It proved only mildly successful, dropping three of the assailants.

Adding further complication, there came more angry magic in the air from the north, as a cluster of broomsticks were then closing in on them: American Aurors. Brandon quickly recognized the robes.

But before he could warn the others, Billy had returned fire, killing one of them instantly. The group were gone like a shot, with the Aurors in hot pursuit, and worse, a number of OND had also mounted up, to pick up the chase. It was a hail of red and green magic that lit up the late afternoon air.

The speed they were going, Mark could hardly believe it… the ground was flying past at an unimaginable rate, nearly a blur. But he could recognize some features as they flew west, roads he and his family had most certainly travelled. If they were heading in the right direction—

“Shit!” Mazhe cursed, but simply unleashed a blast of fiery magic back at the attacker who’d come a little too close, instantly enveloping them in flames. They lost control of the broom, and plummeted toward the ground without a sound, the broom gently floating after.

“Mazhe, you okay?” Harry asked, concerned.

“Nothing serious, eyes ahead of you, Harry!”

Mark could see Mazhe’s arm was bleeding somewhat, but the ginger-haired man didn’t seem to care, focused on returning fire on their pursuers. Yet another fell victim to his terrible spells, and Mark shivered… such deadly power the man wielded—but then again, if not, he realized, very quickly it would be he suffering the same fate.

“Jesse, keep it steady!” Mazhe warned, before craning his neck around far as he was able, before—

“ _Fus… RO DAAAAH!_ ”

The clap of thunder almost made Mark let go his hold on Brandon, as half the pursuing force was literally blown off their broomsticks, to plummet to their deaths; the brooms dropped speed and began a lazy descent.

Billy nailed yet another enemy, and Mark watched the man plummet from his broom. It was then Mark realized they were flying over the family farm, and the dead man barely missed hitting the roof of the barn, but instead landing splayed out on the ground near the doors; he could make out two figures on the ground hurrying over, but there was no time to mention it, as they were already leaving the farm behind. Where did the broom go? What would pa make of it?

Another volley of red and green magic forced Brandon to dive the broom a moment, before pulling back up.

“Brandon, where we going?” Harry called out.

“Back to Andersonville. By fuck we’ll fly there if we have to.”

“Brandon, that’s nine-hundred kilometres from here. I’m exhausted—” he reached around, firing off several curses at the attackers, “—Mazhe’s injured somehow, these guys are exhausted, we’ve got a second guy injured…”

“I know that, Harry! Just… we fly south, try and ditch these monsters. Then we’ll have some—”

Gunfire was suddenly coming from below, and Harry quickly realized they had accidentally flown over a Confederate encampment.

“Harry, you able to do something? Just prevent them firing, don’t kill,” said Brandon.

“Bill, hold the broom.”

Billy reached around and gripped the broom holding it steady, as Harry slashed harshly with his hand. To Mark, it looked like a massive dump of water which materialized, to literally soak everything on the ground. Some of the men were literally bowled over by the water, but as requested, no one seriously hurt. And with the speed they were going, they were already at the edge, about to leave the scrambling men behind.

The pursuing enemies, meanwhile, had no such mercy. Soon as they were over the site, they unleashed a storm of red and green magic. And, as Harry once again made to return fire, he spotted a small cylinder falling to the ground. There came a small ripple of energy before—

_BOOOOM._ The explosion in no way matched explosions from recent events, but it was still enough to talk out the entire encampment, as well as a swath of the woods around it, and setting much of the area on fire in the process.

“Shit! No, never mind,” said Billy. He was checking himself with one arm, keeping the other still wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist.

“You hit?”

“Thought… but no, I’m fine.”

“You was hit,” said Mark, “I seen it!”

“Right. Enough of this. Jesse, Brandon, pull up close formation, I have an idea. Keep up, I mean it!”

“Harry?!” Mazhe questioned.

But Harry had pulled his broom into a steep dive. Jesse and Brandon were forced to copy the manoeuvre, and the ground was then coming up at a terrifying rate.

Mark was alarmed. “What the hell!?”

“He’s crazy!” Billy shouted, also alarmed.

They had reached terminal velocity, the ground coming up fast, with spell fire coming from pursuers, slamming into it. But now they could see it, a dilapidated barn, with its doors wide open. Closer and closer to the ground they were getting…

Harry pulled up sharply on the broom, and Billy could feel the G-forces as they abruptly changed direction, being forced down into the invisible seat, feeling about twice his body weight. They blasted in through the open doors of the barn, and Billy was startled, as Harry bailed from the broom. He attempted to keep control of it, but it proved a failure, and he was thrown off, to land in a heap, the broom gliding to a stop at the other end.

Brandon ended up crash-landing, with both him and his passenger also landing in a heap a short distance from Billy. And Jesse, likewise, couldn’t recover the dive, with him and Mazhe also slamming into the ground.

Both Harry and Brandon quickly recovered, with Harry slamming all the doors shut, and throwing up every defensive shield and ward he could think of. Mazhe quickly provided a magical boost, even being in the prone position, and the walls seemed to flash blue and gold a moment, before a glass-like sheen appeared to envelop them.

“If they have another one of their bombs…” Mazhe warned.

“I know that! Recover the brooms and take healing potions!” Harry thrust a hand at Mark, dragging him over to the rest of the group.

“Still no signal,” said Brandon, checking his mobile.

There then came a series of noisy bangs, and it took no amount of imagination to know the enemies were outside.

“Harry, we need Fawkes,” said Mazhe. “We’re sitting ducks otherwise.”

There came a somewhat louder blast that shook the ground, and the doors were violently ripped way, with more spell fire impacting the invisible barrier.

“Fawkes,” Harry called.

The magical bird appeared in his customary flash of golden flames, and Mark looked enthralled at the beautiful creature.

“Ain’t time to gawk at it,” said Jesse. The bird had already offered his tail feathers, and Harry gripped them.

“Right. Everyone get connected to me somehow, it’s our only ticket out of here.”

Mark hesitated, but took Jesse’s offered hand. That was the cue for everyone to link up in some way.

“All right, Fawkes, back to the Ragnar.”

They all vanished in a rather bright flash of golden flames. A moment later, the barn and everything in the area went up in a powerful explosion.

* * *

HMS Ragnar,  
King's Suite

Fawkes dropped the group in the common room, before fluttering over to the back of one of the couches, and letting out a string of musical notes. To Mark, it was a very calming sound—he could still feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Likewise, for the others, it was a calming effect, as Justin, Bryce, Ludvig, and Josiah all hurried in from the dining room. Josiah hurried over and helped Billy to his feet, while Bryce looked the rest of the group over.

“What the hell happened?”

“An abomination,” Harry all but hissed, as Mazhe helped him to his feet. He pointed at Mark. “Get him up onto a couch or chair and someone get healer Chen. Billy, you sure you’re all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Josiah pressed, now looking Billy over with a more critical eye.

“Three magical explosions set off in Virginia this afternoon, one on our account. Guessing somewhere between seven and ten thousand Confederate dead.”

“How’d that happen?” Josiah wanted to know, as Harry gave Mazhe the once-over. Whatever injury he’d suffered, it had healed, with only a bloody stain remaining on the sleeve of his jacket.

“OND, they dropped one of their explosives on an encampment we passed over while fleeing from them on our brooms,” said Mazhe, as he and Harry claimed one of the couches. Bryce quickly claimed the open spot beside Mazhe.

“Because they were shooting, they became a hostile entity,” said Brandon. “We need Arcane Sciences on scene, it’s a mess. Fissures opening up in the area, spouting more anomalies, and… some sort of red stalactite-like projectiles… Gods… someone pull out a pensieve, better to show rather than tell.”

Harry sucked in a breath and blew it out. “Uh. We’re exhausted, being in some sort of combat all afternoon.”

“Retreat to the room for the rest of the day?” Mazhe suggested.

“Yeah, what I’m thinking.”

“Harry, go. We’ll look after your new friend,” said Justin.

“Fix him up and send him to Andersonville. He can join the rest of the garrison there,” Harry suggested.

Mark still looked bewildered at what was going on, but still offered a weak smile all the same. “I reckon I owe y’all thanks. Could’a died.”

“It was the right thing to do,” Harry answered. “Be well. We’ll likely see each other again, we still have lots of business in Andersonville, the Commonwealth’s established both an outpost there.”

“Harry, you go ahead, we’ll come in later,” said Billy.

“Same, I’ll be stayin’ put for now,” said Jesse.

Harry rose, with both Mazhe and Bryce following. He gave a grin. “All right. You guys play nice with our guest, right?”

Billy smirked. “Jesse will keep us in line. Ain’t that right, Sergeant?”

Now, Mark looked _very_ confused. ‘Maybe I _did_ die and gone to hell’, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : An interrogation, another lengthy meeting, and a trace of Credence’s movements which crosses several states..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : More cookies for anyone who might identify what the red crystal-like formations are coming out of the fissures. The colour of the fissure is also a clue._


	27. Investigations II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry and Mazhe get an idea of why vampires attacked Falkreath; and a lengthy trace of Credence’s movements across several states takes an unexpected turn..._

# 27\. INVESTIGATIONS II

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun’s Height, 4E203

July 8  
Ship's Brig  
HMS Ragnar

Two weeks. It had literally been two weeks since the attack which had turned Mazhe into a vampire. Only now, did he confront the single captive. From the crew briefing, they knew the captive had been treated well all considering. But the witch wouldn’t speak to anyone, and they had been instructed not to push matters, only keep the prisoner alive and well.

When Mazhe and Harry approached the cell, the witch all but hissed at the ginger-haired mage.

“Shut up,” Harry hissed right back. “I will have a few answers before we do away with you. See, unlike you, my partner has a purpose… a use, perhaps, though I would most certainly take issue with someone making such a comparison. The behaviour of you and your little circle of monsters is a new one. Encountering more than one vampire operating outside at night… you do see my curiosity?”

“You believe you know us, mortal?” the witch questioned, softly.

“We know you, Faustina Dorso,” said Brandon, “Born over a thousand years ago, if my date math is right—not that it matters a whole lot.”

Dorso’s eyes briefly widened at Brandon’s revelation, and Harry smirked, knowing they had put her off balance.

“We have ways of collecting information, secrets from you, whether you want us to or not,” said Harry. “Rather fortunate for us, that you’re a human rather then one of the elven races. They’re hard to read and tend to give me a headache. But you… vampire or not, I can still know what you’re thinking, see your memories. So lying won’t get you far.”

“It’s unfortunate we can’t interrogate you with Veritaserum,” said Brandon, “But we already know the vampire magic tends to mess with it.”

Mazhe smirked. “We did want to be thorough, know what was most effective. So, vampire. We’ll ask again. What has you operating as a group of five, rather than alone?”

“Questions you have no right to answer to, half-breed!” Dorso snarled—and was blown against the wall with Harry’s violent slash of the hand.

“Insult my partner again, I dare you,” he hissed.

Dorso slowly climbed to her feet, shaking. The sudden, violent blast of magic had not only sent her flying against the back wall of the cell, but she could still feel the heat from it. He had hit her with some sort of burning spell, which was taking its time dissipating.

“You’ll learn very quickly, Dorso, I’m not bound by the laws of my country. Not bound by a number of regulations with regard to the treatment of prisoners. Meaning, I can do just about whatever I want to you. So what’s it gonna be? Play nice, or we do it the hard way?”

Brandon frowned at Harry’s tone, but said nothing. Mazhe, meanwhile, smirked.

“Might be a half-breed, but you’re nothing more than a monster, a predator.”

“And what are you?” Dorso sneered.

“Husband, important member of the government, Dragonborn, dragonslayer. My being a vampire is only a slice of who I am, and I don’t need to pray on others to function. Unlike you and the gang of monsters we encountered a fortnight ago. So I’ll try again. Why are you attacking as a group?”

“Hunting,” Dorso answered. “We have great numbers, and one day, when our master at last ends the Tyranny of the Sun, we will no longer fear it. And then, mortals shall finally learn their place.

“We are the apex predator, mortals. You will all learn this, it’s a simple eventuality, for a vampire… is eternal.”

“Tyranny of the sun?”

Harry scowled, seeing the thoughts attached to it. “A prophecy. Their clan’s looking for a prophecy.”

“And they don’t have it yet,” said Mazhe.

“No. They’ve sent groups out searching for it,” Harry answered.

“How much a threat do you think this is, Harry?”

“We’ll need to monitor it, but we’ve got way too many things on the go to invest too many resources, Brandon. But let’s elevate security at Hogwarts, around Riften, and the surface gate to Bthalft. Thinking, if there’s increased activity noticed, we’ll have to re-evaluate our position. As to our guest here… Brandon…”

“Faustina Dorso. You’re under arrest, charged with one count of attempted murder of the Promagistrate, three counts of attempted murder of a member of the King’s War Council, accessory to murder of Commonwealth military service personnel, and one count of accessory to murder of a member of the King’s War Council. That’s in addition to seven counts of attempting to escape lawful custody, and two counts of attempted assault of Commonwealth military service personnel during said attempts.

“You have the right to legal council, and a solicitor will be along later in the day.”

“Foolish mortals, you will not hold me forever,” said Dorso, defiantly.

“I beg to differ,” Brandon retorted, “We have plenty of experience, dealing with dangerous prisoners. You’ll find our anti-escape mechanisms become more aggressive with each attempt, and believe me, you don’t want to know what upper-level deterrents look like.

“We’re finished for now. Harry, if you will…”

Harry produced his mobile, and a few seconds after, they vanished in a blur of limbs, leaving a somewhat confused vampire alone in her cell. Or at least, she believed she was alone. Rather, being kept company by several cameras and various other sensors. Her last escape attempt—attempting to pick the lock on the steel door—had left her twitching and nearly convulsing on the floor of the cell after receiving a crippling shock. It had taken her nearly an hour before she’d been able to drag herself up off the floor and onto the small bed.

* * *

Back in the suite, Mazhe looked confused. “Murdered one of the war council?”

“Yeah. You,” Brandon answered, bluntly. “Becoming a vampire, you are considered undead, so by all intents and purposes, they killed you two weeks ago. We’ll prosecute it under that context.”

Mazhe hummed. “Guess that’s pretty much true, yeah.”

“We’re not making light of it, just operating on the reality of it.”

Harry touched Mazhe on the shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Guess I’m still processing all of this.”

Hearing voices from the dining room, they stepped into the room, and found several faces up on the LCD screen at the back of the room. Bryce, Billy, Jesse, and Josiah had joined them.

“Regular meeting or something going on?” Brandon questioned.

“Morning briefing, Commander,” answered Dawson, from his frame on the screen.

“The interview with the vampire’s finished?” questioned Ludvig.

That earned a snicker from Justin, and a smirk from Brandon. Harry looked confused, as did most of the others in the room.

“Oh. ‘Interview With the Vampire’... Uh... it was a novel that was published in 1974, made into a film in 1994,” said Brandon.(1)

“Err... right. So... I’m ordering security elevated at Hogwarts, near the lift at Bthalft, and for our interests in Riften,” said Harry. “Looks like there’s a clan of vampires looking for a prophecy, I’ll need to get in touch with Urag gro-Shub back at the College, see what he knows.”

“On your order,” said Dawson. “We’ll send a dispatch to the headmistress.”

“Leave that to me, Admiral,” said Harry, “I’ll make a fire call rather than send a letter.”

“Though vampires shouldn’t be able to approach the school as it is, the wards would keep them out,” said Justin.

“I still want additional security, Justin. Call it peace of mind or whatever, but remember, I have many friends there, whether students or faculty.”

“It’s your call.”

“Next item. Mr. Hunter. The MLB released a statement this morning effectively ending the baseball season,” said MacAvoy. “We’re expecting the other professional sports leagues will follow suit.”

Bryce only gave a slow nod. “Yeah. Saw that coming. East coast’s fucked. West coast’s fucked. Refugees scrambling in all directions, yeah, we won’t be playing baseball for a while.”

“People have much bigger issues on their plate than any sort of entertainment,” said Ludvig.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Another large-scale event, and it’ll be rolling blackouts in places still intact—Ohio, Illinois, many midwest states, they’re still somewhat functioning. Same with Canada’s interior—any place not touching the coast,” said MacAvoy.

“Any issues of concern from our cities?” questioned Ludvig.

“Nothing requiring federal attention, sir,” MacAvoy answered. “Elevated security is continued, and that does raise the next matter: the Defence of Realm Act is still in place, but we do need to re-evaluate.”

“Open to your thoughts, Director,” said Justin.

“The department’s not scrambling. From my advisors, we’re confident our cities are secure, your majesty.”

“You’re thinking of relaxing some restrictions,” Josiah guessed.

“What’s your Defence Act do?” Jesse wanted to know.

“Defence of Realm Act,” said Dawson. “It effectively suspends large parts of the Constitution, allows the Crown to direct security agencies and portions of the military directly with few limits. Gives the Crown the authority to censor and otherwise direct the press and the media… Gives the Aurors the power to detain people indefinitely without charges… it can be seen as Draconian and oppressive if used inappropriately.”

Josiah looked thoughtful. “Sounds like part of our Insurrection Act.”

“Our law may have been influenced by it,” said Dawson.

“But our Defence of Realm Act is meant to be activated under two circumstances though similar: a threat to the realm, either from within, or from without. We were attacked both within and from without over two weeks ago. It was one of the first things Justin was asked to do,” said Ludvig.

“Guessin then, it’s a simple question: we is still bein’ attacked?” Jesse questioned.

Justin gave a slow nod. “Blunt answer, yes. The parameters have not changed, Jesse.”

“Then we keep things the way they are,” said Billy.

That received nods from Josiah, Jesse, Bryce, and Mazhe, with Harry quickly following suit.

“Though not voiced, the record should reflect most of the war council has non-verbally assented to continued activation of the Defence of Realm Act,” said Brandon. “I also support the decision, given we are still without a sitting federal government.”

“Then it is ordered that the Defence of Realm Act be extended until July 31, at which time, we will once again re-evaluate circumstances,” Justin decided.

“So ordered,” said Dawson.

“On to my next item: Britain has issued a letter of condemnation to the Americans through their Embassy in Washington,” said MacAvoy. “We don’t have the text of it, Applegate is still waiting on an agent to secure a copy. But gist of it is, another attack will result in war, and they’re demanding compensation for the destruction of both installations.”

“With so much money poured into the war effort, it’ll make things very difficult for the U.S.,” said Dawson.

“They’ll have to raise taxes, or risk a war with England,” said MacAvoy.

“And they’ll still be forced to raise taxes to cover the additional war effort,” said Dawson. “War with England, they’ll be splitting troops across two or more fronts.”

“With OND continuing to throw gas on the fire.” Harry let out a huff. “Shor’s balls. Mazhe, if this is a dragon break, what’s your best guess at what’ll happen?”

“Conflicting memories. A fractured future. I don’t know, really. The magic’s different here, that’s why I can’t really say.”

“And all our knowledge around time travel’s been tossed out the window, too,” said Justin, “Given OND… and even you Harry… have made changes to history, it’s uncharted territory. If I had to guess, I’d say we’re forming an alternate future.”

“But with our hard link originating in 1864, the original time line still exists,” Ludvig guessed. “We should run this by Evander and his team, see what they think.”

“What’s it mean, then?” Jesse wanted to know.

“If that’s the circumstance… then our primary interest will focus on stopping OND. If historic events are altered… it’s not as large of a concern. We’ll focus on protecting Commonwealth assets with the assistance of our historic counterparts, but the focus then must be to catch and stop OND for good,” said MacAvoy.

“Let’s just try and figure out what we’re dealing with,” Justin decided. “Until then, we proceed as we are now.”

“Have there been any leads on where they’re operating from?” Harry questioned.

“No, sir. We did investigate a location in New York; looks like they were using it to conduct their operation, very little evidence was recovered, but lots of magical signatures. We’re tracing those, see if they might lead somewhere,” said MacAvoy.

“Following their Apparition signature,” Josiah guessed.

“Exactly. But so far, we’ve been coming up empty.”

“Mr. MacAvoy, what’s been happening with the British Ministry?” questioned Dawson.

“We’re certain they’ve cleaned things up for the most part. But my agents are certain that’s not where they’re operating from; it’s a puppet government, and nothing else.”

“Keep following the leads, director. Their luck won’t hold out forever,” said Justin.

“No mistake, we’re watching what’s happening in Britain, sir. They are operating there, they’ve invested resources there.

“As to resources, Canada is also actively investigating the attack on June 13th, offering both police and Auror resources.”

“No shit, Toronto was destroyed,” said Bryce.

“Their sentiment, sir. Likewise, both the American government and MACUSA have resources investigating, they’ve joined the investigation in Memphis,” MacAvoy reported.

“And we’re now one hundred percent certain it was OND action which triggered the quake?” questioned Dawson.

“Absolutely certain, Admiral. We matched a distinctive signature with one found at the epicentre of the quake in San Francisco.”

“Only confirmed something I already knew,” said Harry. “At least our allies are finally taking action… though I would’ve expected them to act more quickly. It’s been more than two weeks.”

“The nature of bureaucracy, Harry. Even our own resources, took a while to get organized. You can’t mobilize thousands of people without some sort of organization. You’ll have people running around without direction,” said Brandon.

The meeting lasted until lunch time, it being a major update on a number of matters. Harry was more than glad to be free of it, and soon as able, he and his companions retreated back to Andersonville.

* * *

July 10

Following the morning routine, Captain Sevard approached the group. “You up for joining us a while, sir?”

Harry glanced at his companions. If they all wanted to go, would there—

“We have enough brooms,” said Brandon, reaching into his pouch. He produced a a broom, and held it out. “Jesse, you’re cleared to fly on your own.”

“Really? I… thank you, Commander.”

“When will we get our own brooms?” questioned Josiah.

“Both you and Mr. Harper need a bit more flight time,” said Brandon.

“No time like the present,” said Harry, producing his broom. “Billy…”

Likewise, Mazhe let Josiah take his broom and quickly sat on behind, and in quick order, everyone was in the air, with the Mounted Combat Unit quickly following suit. And from there, at least for the next while, it was ‘follow the leader’, as Sevard led the unit through a series of flight drills.

In some cases, Harry had to take over the flying, as some of their manoeuvres were challenging, but no surprise, Jesse was able to keep up. No mistake, the kid was a natural. He would likely make a good Quidditch player too!

“Hold on a tic,” said Jesse.

Sevard held up an arm, and everyone came to a stop. Jesse, meanwhile, reached into his pouch and pulled out his binoculars. Harry and Billy quickly pulled alongside.

“See something?” Harry questioned, also pulling out his binoculars.

“Ten o’clock by our position. Ground looks all tore up.”

“I see it. Everyone on us, it might be Credence,” said Harry.

Brandon stuck his earpiece in. “Scabbard, Claymore, over.”

“ _Go ahead, Claymore._ ”

“Investigating possible Obscurus sighting, will send bookmark on site.”

“ _Roger that._ ”

“Nothing they can do about it,” said Harry.

“Just letting the ship know what we’re doing,” said Brandon.

Even in the scorched earth left by the fire, the evidence left behind was unmistakable.

“We know somewhat what an Obscurus is,” said Sevard, “You folks really know it?”

“He’s a dear friend, Captain. Part of the reason we’re here, trying to catch up to him and get him calmed down and back into human form. But OND’s trying to recruit him—not that he’s interested. He’s already given them a rather frosty reception outside of Atlanta.”

“Not here to judge, Promagistrate, just to understand. If you folks have a better handle on how to approach, we won’t get in the way.”

“If he’s sighted, dispatch a Patronus to us immediately,” said Brandon. “Don’t try to approach, he will kill if he feels threatened.”

They touched down near the damage site, and Harry quickly began casting detection charms.

“Yeah, definitely Credence. It’s his signature. Or rather, the signature of his Obscurus.”

“Harry. Remains,” said Josiah.

“Looks like two bodies,” said Jesse. “Harry, can you tell what killed ‘em?”

Harry flicked a hand at one of the corpses. “Definitely the Obscurus.”

Now Brandon flicked his wand at it. “Magical. Still a trace, enough to determine the presence of a magical core.”

“Guessin’ OND tried to… negotiate with him,” said Jesse.

“And they got the same reception as the twits in Atlanta,” said Harry. “Vanish the bodies. Let me see if I can figure out which way he went.”

While Brandon vanished the bodies, Harry cast more detection charms, focused on the unique magical signature left by the Obscurus.

“He didn’t Apparate, that leaves a signature of its own, but… got it. Looks like he took off almost due north,” said Harry, “Let’s mount up. And Captain, you’re welcome to join, we can use the extra eyes and wands.”

“Sir.”

“You’re pulling the unit out of position, Harry. We could end up going hundreds of kilometres,” Brandon warned.

“Think if there’s a problem, we’ll be warned about it anyway. A port key will get us back where we need to be,” said Bryce.

“The way you folks get in touch with each other, it’s a safe bet,” said Sevard, as everyone mounted their brooms.

* * *

5 Km West of Present-day Atlanta, GA

Harry instantly recognized the site, as they touched down.

So did Jesse. “He come back here? What for?”

“Definitely a second visit. Something drew him here, no question. Still not sure what,” Harry confessed.

“He was confronted by OND last time he was here, correct?” Brandon clarified.

“Yeah. Three of them. I see the bodies are gone… they were over there,” said Harry, pointing with a finger.

“He left the church alone. Curious.”

“What I thought, Brandon. Considering what he did to the New Salemers’ headquarters. Turned the place inside out. I saw some of his memories,” said Harry, as he poked about.

Sevard let out a snort. “New Salemers… as in _New Salem Philanthropic Society_. The government’s aware of them.”

“That would be them. Religious zealots and nuts, terrorists.”

“As we’re aware, sir.”

“Who are they?” Billy wanted to know.

“No one you guys need to be worried about,” Brandon answered.

Harry continued to poke and probe the site. “Looks like he spent more time here. Energy feels like… I’d say he nearly shifted back.”

“And something spooked him again. Sir, come look at this,” said one of the marines.

Harry hurried over. “OND. Brandon, radio the ship, looks like OND was set up here at least a few days. Think they had a camp or something.”

Brandon again touched his ear piece. “Scabbard, Claymore, over.”

“ _Go ahead, Claymore._ ”

“Need a team dispatched to our location, a possible OND outpost, we don’t have time to investigate properly.”

“ _Roger that. Send a bookmark, we’ll pass it on to DOI._ ”

“Claymore out.”

Brandon pulled out his mobile, and created the bookmark as asked. “Harry, you able to figure out where Credence went next?”

“Still looking. Not finding an Apparition signature.”

“Find it fascinating, how quick you folks pass information,” said Sevard.

“A hundred and forty years, Captain. Technology’s come a long way. Only thing that comes close, is a Patronus charm, and those, naturally, are limited to magical people. Our mobile system can be used by anyone,” said Brandon.

He looked Sevard up and down. “Not magical?”

“No sir. Only five of our unit are magical. But you know government policy.”

“As it should be.”

“What government policy?” Billy questioned.

“At least a quarter of a company should be magical, if at all possible,” said Sevard. “You’re aware of the ratio of no-maj to magicals, Priv—I mean, sir?”

He had corrected himself after noting the pin on Billy’s jacket collar.

“A thousand to one,” Billy remembered.

“All right, have a direction,” said Harry. “Looks like he’s headed north still.”

Brandon flicked his wand, speaking, “ _Tempus._ ”

‘11:57a’ wafted from the end of his wand.

“You guys care for some lunch before we continue?”

“Gods, lost track of the time,” said Sevard.

Harry grinned. “I think the Captain and his unit might have been bored.”

That earned a grin from the Captain. “Until you folks came into contact with us, you could say that.”

Bryce made a sour face. “Hang around us long enough, you’ll see lots of action.”

Harry, meanwhile, had picked a spot near a clump of bushes, and set down his chest.

“All right, c’mon inside, let’s have something for lunch.”

“A travelling chest, sir?” questioned one of the marines.

“It is. A gift from my dear friends a couple of years ago. And a little friend of mine will likely have already accounted for our number.”

As expected, the dining room had been expanded greatly to accommodate the larger number of people, with place settings for all. And, as others quickly took seats, Harry then noticed there were two additional seats.

“Corporal, I’ll have you take a side seat,” said Harry, gesturing to the man about to claim the opposite end. “Looks like we’re expecting two others.”

“Oh. Sorry, sir.”

“Justin’s joining us,” Mazhe guessed.

“I would bet Dobby’s letting him know right about now,” said Harry.

Sure enough, both Justin and Ludvig stepped into the room only moments later, with Justin sliding into a seat at the now vacated opposite end of the table. And that was the cue for lunch to be put out.

“How goes the investigation?” Justin questioned, as he began to fix his plate.

“We’re back at the Atlanta site,” said Harry. “Looks like he spent a bit more time here. And we have evidence OND was set up here for a while too.”

“I sent a bookmark back to the ship. DOI will put some guys in the field to do a more proper investigation, see if they can’t pick up a trail on some of these shitheads,” said Brandon.

“Crown Intelligence sent us a copy of the letter dispatched to Washington by Britain. It’s about as angry as you can expect,” said Ludvig. “Another incident and it will be war.”

“Yeah. Expected that. What’s been the response from the British Ministry?”

“About what you can expect. You know we’re on frosty terms with Magical Britain, even here in 1864, Harry,” Ludvig answered. “We’re getting a warmer welcome from MACUSA and the Canadian Ministry, but given it’s literally in Britain’s court, there ain’t a whole lot they can do about it.”

Harry let out a sigh. “Just what OND wants. They’ll drag Britain into the war, and the whole of North America gets blown to buggery and back.”

“Guardian Evander and Guardian Amelia are still going over the theory we passed to them a couple of days ago,” said Ludvig.

“Let me understand something,” said the Corporal. “The Orb of Magnus can make portals that go through time, that correct? That’s why you’re here.”

“It is, yes. And all of you do know, that sort of thing is above and beyond classified,” said Harry.

“As we’re aware, Promagistrate,” said Sevard.

“What’s your question, Corporal?” questioned Justin.

“Have you thought about travelling further back in time, to before your enemy arrived here?”

“It’s been considered. Thing is, we still need to establish the ‘when’. And quite honestly, it’s likely what we’ll end up doing. Catch them in the initial act, and put an end to it before it gets off the ground,” said Justin.

“So right now, most of our efforts here are prevention and damage control. And quite honestly, we’re failing in both of those assignments. OND always appears to be one step ahead of us,” said Brandon.

“Heard they made Crown Intelligence look foolish,” said one of the marines.

“They did. They made Crown Intelligence look bad, and they made our own intelligence service look bad,” said Brandon. “Hell, they made our guys look bad.”

The table fell silent, as everyone dug into their meal. Harry allowed himself to relax somewhat, given Mazhe was to his left, and Billy off to his right. Being at the end, it did make it somewhat awkward, but considering it was his home, it was somewhat the expectation that he take one of the end places. No matter, Mazhe was still close.

“Harry? You all right?” Mazhe asked. Harry felt a hand gently squeeze his thigh.

“Lost in thought, was all. But yeah.”

“Harry, you plan on carrying on with your investigation?” questioned Justin.

Harry noticed most of the plates had vanished, with only a few of the guys still eating.

“The trace points me north,” said Harry. He thought for a moment. “If we end up in Pennsylvania or other northern states, we’ll likely need to change clothes. Captain, you guys have appropriate kit?”

“Yes sir.”

Jesse looked at his jacket and made a sour face. “My accent, they’ll still know.”

“Then we’ll limit our interaction with the locals,” said Brandon.

“We have to finish this. The whole point of my arrival here, initially… was to retrieve Credence, get him back where he belongs. Not be chasing all over the countryside for our enemy.”

“Harry. Don’t worry about it. I ain’t comfortable, but I promised to help,” said Jesse. “’ya know, a Southern man’s word’s his honour… ‘an y’all are my friends.”

Harry felt a smile touch his lips. “Need to get you sorted,” he grinned.

Jesse looked confused. “Sorted?”

“Hogwarts. I mentioned it before, the school I attended. One of the things which happens to a new student, is something called the sorting. During the first night at the castle, every new student puts on an ancient wizard hat… a relic first crafted not long after the school was opened.

“It looks into a young witch or wizard’s thoughts, memories, and sorts them into one of four great houses, based on certain personality traits: Gryffindor, whose primary attribute tends to be bravery; Ravenclaw, whose primary attribute tends to be craving for knowledge; Hufflepuff, whose primary attribute tends to be loyalty… and finally, Slytherin, whose primary attribute is ambition.

“That’s a generalization, as there are a number of other personality traits that help the sorting hat determine where to place a student.”

“And you, sir?”

“Gryffindor, through and through,” Harry answered.

“And me?” questioned Jesse.

“Gryffindor, with Hufflepuff coming in a very close second. Your action during the attack on Andersonville demonstrated so much about your character. Some considered it reckless, dangerous, but no question, brazen, bold, and brave. That’s a quintessential Gryffindor trait, Jesse.”

“How about me?” Billy wanted to know.

“Hufflepuff. The trait I see in you… loyalty. You stayed with me, rather than flee when the raiders attacked us.”

“I was scared shitless,” Billy admitted.

“But you stayed rather than run away. You stayed around, stayed at my side, helped me out even though you didn’t have to. Between you and Josiah, and Jesse, you guys kept me sane back in June.”

“What about me?” questioned Josiah.

“Also a Hufflepuff, though I think Ravenclaw’s a close second. You loved being in your father’s print shop. You’ve read many of the papers, and about a quarter of the books he has.

“But you’re loyal. Loyal to Billy, but loyal to the army. Being pulled in two different directions, it hurt. Having to leave Billy behind, it tore you in two.”

Josiah ducked his head and rubbed his face with his hands, while Billy put a hand on his back in an offer of support.

He finally sat up straight again. “One of the hardest things I had to do. But Billy couldn’t know what we were doing… Sergeant Gleason said not to, and Sergeant McSpadden said not to… so I kept it quiet. Lotta men depended on us keeping it quiet.

“Once Jesse started being around more, it was too risky. Seein’ him becoming friends with Harry, it got a whole lot more—”

“Complicated,” Harry finished. “I know exactly how it feels.”

“Every time Harry runs off to fight this monster or that, it scares me,” Bryce admitted. “But sometimes, even now, there’s things that… it’s better I’m not there. Being a no-maj, it puts me at a disadvantage no matter what kind of toys we have.”

“Know how that feels, sir,” said Sevard. “Our jobs are to protect and defend to the best of our ability. Support those who have ability when the situation goes outside the scope of our own.”

“Well said, Captain,” said Brandon. “These guys still need to learn that, but also to learn that they are still very useful, and very important no matter what the fight might be. Numbers can counteract ability.”

Justin glanced at the clock. “Harry, you have an investigation to get back to, and I’m going to be late for a meeting with the Protocol office.”

“Then we’d best get back, sir,” said Ludvig, as he rose.

“Keep me posted, Harry,” said Justin, as he also rose.

That was the cue for the others to also get to their feet, as the remains of lunch were vanishing from the table.

* * *

Near Present-day Frederick, ML

It was nearing dinner time, Harry knew. But the investigation had taken him and his expanded group up through northern Georgia, into Tennessee, and across most of Virginia. It was only when they passed over a large encampment of Union soldiers that they realized they were into Union territory. A built-up settlement was perhaps a few kilometres away, a little north of them.

They quickly landed, and wardrobes quickly adjusted. Given there were more than a few magicals around, the marines now all looked like Union soldiers. Without the broom, they wouldn’t be given a second look.

“You clean up nice, ‘reb,” Billy teased, wrapping an arm around Jesse’s waist.

Harry found Mazhe was doing the same thing, while Jesse wiggled out of Billy’s grasp, and blew a raspberry.

“Think there’s a lack of adult supervision,” Bryce quipped.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Very funny. If you’re all done, let’s get back in the air. Don’t forget disillusionment charms.”

“Got it covered, sir,” said Sevard.

Billy smirked, seeing Harry’s look. “What?”

“No matter what, I’ll always remember you dressed that way,” Harry answered.

“Oh. You know it feels… uh… weird… wearing the tan uniforms.”

“If you’re more comfortable wearing that one… we aren’t forcing you to change,” said Brandon.

“But if that’s the uniform… that’s the uniform,” said Billy, with a shrug. “We getting back in the air or what?”

Harry produced his broom. “Take the controls.”

In quick order, they were all back in the air, and were then leaving the encampment and the town behind, heading north. Both Billy and Josiah were looking around, taking in the sight. Over twenty guys, an entire company of men, and they all looked like Union soldiers. Scratch the broom, and they would likely fool all but the closest scrutiny. No mistake, the Commonwealth was very good at what they were doing. Good thing they were the good guys, then. Or at least, neutral with regard to the war. Both of them knew that if the Commonwealth declared, the enemy wouldn’t stand a chance—

“Harry. Your two o’clock. Something in the trees,” said Bryce. “About... a mile—one and a half kilometres.”

Harry produced his binoculars and focused on the spot Bryce had indicated.

“Got it.” Harry reached around and put his hands over top of Billy’s, guiding the broom to the right heading.

“Oh. I see it,” said Billy. “Damage like back near Atlanta. God, that looks like... a half-mile busted.”

“Easily. Everyone, toys out, keep your wits about you, we’ve been ambushed from the ground while investigating sites,” Harry warned.

That was the cue for guns and wands to be produced.

“Take prisoners if possible?” questioned Sevard.

“If possible. But take no chances. At this point, it’s possible they could use booby traps, blow themselves up to take us out,” Brandon warned.

They touched down in the clearing which had been formed by the Obscurus’ terrible magic. Trees had been sheared off quite literally at the ground—no non-magical tool could be that efficient. Even the grass had been blown away, leaving stirred up earth.

“Got a few hits, looks like OND was here. They’ve been at every site we’ve investigated today,” said Brandon.

“How you figure they’re following him?” Josiah questioned.

“That’s the big question. Tracking charm, maybe? They would have had time to tag him with one. But I think it would’ve been counteracted by his Obscurus. No way such a charm would remain intact against such volatile magic,” said Brandon. “My gut, it’s unlikely.”

“If that _is_ how they’re following him, maybe Credence can help us when we get him calmed down,” said Mazhe.

“It’ll be up to him,” said Harry, firmly. “I won’t have him do stuff he doesn’t want to. You know he’s not had a whole lot of choice in his life.”

“We know that Harry.”

The mounted unit, meanwhile, had spread out to investigate the site. It was proving to be an enormous damage path, circular in nature, although it lessened the further one got from the ‘ground zero’. It resembled the damage left behind by a tornado, if one wanted to make a comparison—the trees sheered off flush with the ground notwithstanding—a tornado typically uprooted trees, rather than sheer them off.

But branches being impaled through larger tree trunks, the way many trees had been stripped of their branches and leaves, if one didn’t know better, one could assume it was the result of a tornado.

“Hey, over here! Got remains!” Harry heard a voice call out. Everyone turned to see one of the soldiers waving a distance away.

Harry turned to follow, but suddenly found himself dragged to the ground, and there came a familiar tug about the naval. Unseen by Harry, both the time-turner and the Elder Scroll in his pouch shimmered a turquoise colour for a moment, before falling still. Also unseen, a small, smoky mass had hitched a ride, drawn to something which was unfolding at the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Harry’s forced to make several interventions, and makes a few new friends in the process..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So, the vampires are looking for something. If you’ve played Skyrim, you already know exactly what she’s talking about. Whether we get to the actual events of the Dawnguard quest line in this episode, I don’t know. It’s something I’ll want to spend several chapters on. But it’s something I have wanted to cover. It’s only natural, given Mazhe’s a vampire._
> 
> _(1) Referencing “Interview With the Vampire” by Anne Rice, and the film released in 1994 starring Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. I’ve not seen the film nor read the book. Of course, at least one person in that room would have seen the film or read the book._


	28. Counter-Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Learning they’ve once again travelled through time, Harry is forced to make several interventions, one of those in an effort to prevent catastrophic alterations to the timeline..._

# 28\. COUNTER-INTERVENTION

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun’s Height, 4E203

Unknown Date, Unknown Location

The first thing Harry was aware of, was someone pressing a bottle to his lips: healing potion. Yeah, he knew that one by the taste, having used them enough.

“Take it slow, it’s been a spell,” came Billy’s voice.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, letting the world come back into focus. It looked like Billy had dragged them into a copse of bushes, out of sight. Good thinking. In the distance, he could make out the distinct sound of artillery fire. Being around Andersonville long enough, he’d seen—and heard the artillery units as they performed drills.

“We’re close to a battlefield,” said Harry, finally being able to shake the cobwebs out.

“Harry… this… this might be Gettysburg. If it is… this battle… it was over a year ago.”

“Bill… are you sure?”

“Y-yeah. Harry, look over there. Think there’s better cover.”

Harry followed Billy’s finger, and sure enough, there was a two-storey farm house not far from where they were.

“Good thinking. We can impose on the occupant a few minutes and come up with a plan. This where we landed?”

“Close to it, yeah. Have to be careful, there’s cavalry fightin’ close by. Listen.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, and sure enough, he could hear horses, and the clash of steel as sabres clashed, as well as sporadic gunfire intermixed. He gestured with a hand. “Credence came along for the ride. We’ll pick up the trail after.”

Billy offered a hand, helping Harry to his feet. “You okay?”

“Getting better. C’mon, let’s get to some better cover.”

Distant artillery fire was enough to get them moving, a reminder they were close to an active battlefield. They hurried across the short field, to press up against the side of the white clapboard house. They crept along until they reached steps, then stopped at the door. Hearing a voice, Harry pressed a finger to his lips.

“Put down your gun, soldier,” came a female voice.

“A woman,” came the reply. Both were just inside.

“I know you can’t see,” said the woman.

Now, Harry knocked on the door. He could see the pair: a woman, standing at the other side of what was the home’s kitchen. A Confederate soldier was on the floor, slumped against the table, a gun laying across his midsection. He was clearly in no shape to use it.

“Miss? Are you all right?”

“Stay away!” the woman shouted, now seeing both Harry and Billy at the door.

More gunfire filled the air, and this time, several bullets whizzed overhead.

“I'm Harry... this is Billy. Just... I can help, 'an honestly, we're a bit vulnerable out here.”

He discreetly gestured with a finger, applying a mild compulsion charm.

The woman still glanced at the wounded man, but crossed the floor, and opened the door, letting Harry and Billy inside.

“Lock the door and stay down, we’ll worry about your guest. What's your name?”

“Mary. Mary Steele.”

“Glad to meet you. What's your name, soldier?”

“D—danny,” the man answered. He was staring right at them, but Harry knew he couldn’t see either of them. Whether permanent or not, that would have to be determined later.

“Billy, pass me a healing potion.”

Billy reached into his pouch and produced the requested item, while Harry crouched down beside the injured man. Harry took the potion, and uncorked it, then pressed it to the man’s lips.

“Drink all of it, it’ll help,” he promised. “Billy, how long have we been here?”

“Ten minutes, maybe. Why?”

“Means we can’t be much longer. Really don’t want our friends to show up just now, if you know what I mean.”

Billy gave a nod, catching Harry’s meaning, while Harry helped Danny to take the potion, then stow away the empty bottle. Now, he could also see the scary looking wound on the left side of his head.

“This might hurt, but you have a nasty cut on your head,” Harry warned, before touching a finger directly to the wound, pushing a stronger healing charm.

It seemed to move things along faster, as the wound began to rapidly knit closed. The man hissed a moment, but brightened, feeling the medicine doing its job.

“Thank you, God bless you both. Still real thirsty…”

“Mary, if you could get him a cup of water,” said Harry.

“Oh… of course.”

“Stay low and keep away from the windows,” Harry warned.

That was just in time for several loud blasts—artillery shells, Harry realized.

“Battle’s getting closer,” said Billy, as they helped Danny to sit up.

“Still can’t see,” said the man.

“We’ll get you looked at by a.. by a medic. Otherwise, how you feeling?”

“Better. I’ll live.”

Harry touched the man on the arm. “Trust me, we’ll get you back on your feet.”

“Why you being nice to him?” Mary questioned, “Ain’t he the enemy?”

“Not at the moment, Mrs. Steele. Unarmed and out of combat,” said Harry, as Mary passed him a cup of water.

While Billy helped him to drink it, Harry could easily pick up Mary’s thoughts. Yeah, scared out of her wits. Three strange men in the house, one of them being the enemy.

“We near Gettysburg, ma’am?” Billy questioned.

“Just outside of it.”

Harry resisted the urge to let out a groan. Billy was right. He then spotted a tiny painting resting on the table.

“That portrait there, it’s of your husband?”

“Jonas,” Mary answered, seeming to instantly brighten.

“He's a lucky man. He involved in the battle? Don't answer if you don't feel comfortable... err, Gods, asking so many personal questions. Not exactly being a polite guest.”

That earned a laugh out of Mary, as she appeared to relax a bit. “Jonas told me to stay below if I heard cavalry or gunfire.”

“But you heard me,” said Danny. “Apologize for intrudin’ ma’am.”

“I… didn’t know what it was.”

Harry could only nod. “I know what that’s like, where I’m from.”

He cocked his head to the side, and could hear the sounds of gunfire and horses. They were definitely getting closer to the house.

“Do you have someplace safe you can go? This isn’t safe here.”

“They could set the place on fire,” said Billy.

“My ma and pa's, they live in Gettysburg. But... Jonas said...”

“We'll leave him a note explaining where you are. I know he'd be crushed to lose his beautiful wife so soon after getting married.”

“How did you know?”

“I have my ways,” Harry answered, slyly, as he and Billy helped Danny off the floor and onto a chair.

“What about him?” questioned Billy.

Now, Harry realized he would have to disclose his nature. There was no way Danny was able to walk, never mind being temporarily blinded. The chest was the only option.

“Shit. I’ll have to produce my chest.” Harry glanced at Mary. “Trust us, it’s perfectly safe.”

He reached into his pouch, and produced the object in question. He set it against the wall, and a press of his finger had it instantly restored to proper size, much to Mary’s amazement.

“What is that?!”

“Uh, advanced technology, ma’am,” said Billy. “Trust us, we’ll keep you safe.”

“You have horses here? Never mind.” 

Harry had already seen the location of her parents’ house: a two-storey building in Gettysburg, just as mentioned.

“Billy, I’ll need your help getting Danny inside. Help him with the ladder.”

“What ladder?” Mary questioned, but Harry had already pulled the lid open, and was climbing in.

“You’d be amazed at the number of times I’ve had to explain this to others,” Harry said, as he began to disappear. “Bill, help Danny up.”

“Right.”

But Mary was then peering into the chest, fascinated, as Harry hurried down the ladder.

“Twelve feet? How is this possible?”

“Like Billy said, advanced technology. Come on in, it’s perfectly safe,” Harry coaxed. He projected another gentle compulsion charm.

Mary carefully climbed in and started down the ladder. While she did so, Billy got Danny up on his feet, and guided him over.

“Careful, the ledge is about knee-high,” he warned.

That was just in time for another loud blast of artillery—that one particularly close, close enough to shake the house.

Mary reached the bottom of the ladder, and looked around in amazement. “Is this your home?”

“Personal travelling quarters,” Harry answered, “Come into the common room and have a seat. I’m sure my personal servant has already provided refreshments, he knows when I have guests.”

“Coffee or tea if you want, probably sweets as well knowing Dobby,” said Billy, though he was still on the ladder, helping Danny.

But in quick succession, both of them were off the ladder, and Billy helped Danny over to one of the couches. As promised, a plate of confectioneries, as well as a small pot of coffee, and the implements to make tea were also present.

“So help yourselves. What I have to do in the meantime—”

From outside, there came a noisy whistling sound, and a loud crash.

“Sit tight. I have to move the chest,” said Harry.

“Move the—”

“Trust him, Mrs. Steele,” said Billy, as Harry scrambled back up the ladder.

Back outside the chest, Harry could immediately smell smoke, and the sound of roaring flames was coming from upstairs. The house was on fire. He slammed the lid to the chest closed, touched it with a finger, and shrunk it down, then shoved it in his pouch. Glancing at the table, he snatched up the portrait of Mary’s husband, and also tucked that in the pouch; he would give it to her after.

He hurried outside, just in time for there to be another noisy _WHUMP_ , really close this time. With a whistling sound, a projectile lodged itself into the already burning upper portion of the house, with a noisy crash. And worse, he was forced to duck a storm of green and red magic. OND had arrived—again. How were they following him?!

Just as quickly, there came a storm of angry black swirling matter, as the Obscurus swooped down on the attacking enemies in a nearby thicket of trees. Sure, he was right there... but so were OND. No chance in hell of getting Credence calmed down at the moment. So better to flee. He cast a disillusionment charm on himself, and Disapparated with a soft pop.

* * *

Home of Jacob and Evelyn Hale  
Gettysburg, PA

His arrival went unnoticed, as the street was relatively empty, with people for the most part hiding with the battle so close to town. Harry could still hear the artillery and gunfire in the distance. It looked like forces had already been through, though things still looked relatively intact. He ducked out of sight, and put down his chest, then pulled the lid open.

“Mary, come on back up. Billy, give her a hand.”

Quickly, Mary ascended the ladder, and was astounded to realize where they were. “How did we get here, and so fast?!”

Harry only grinned, as he helped her climb up over the lip of the chest. “Something I can’t tell you. You’ve already seen more than you should, being inside of my travelling home. It’s supposed to be secret. Meaning, I need you to keep it secret. Billy, what’s Danny doing?”

“I got him laid out on one of the couches.”

“I’ll keep your secret. But you must come in for a moment, Ma and Pa would love to meet you,” said Mary, appearing relieved.

“Fair enough, if only for us to make sure you’re truly safe,” said Harry.

Mary only indicated they follow, leading them around to the front of the house. Finding the door locked, she knocked.

“Maybe they went someplace else,” said Billy.

Mary was about to answer, but the door was opened, to reveal an older woman who shared some of Mary’s features.

“Mary!”

“Ma! The house... soldiers came...”

Mary’s mother looked at Harry and Billy. “Come in, come in, let me get the door closed!”

It took no further convincing, as they pushed into the house, with Mary slamming the door and latching it again. Harry reached up and pulled off his cap, taking in the scene. A comfortable home, the owners likely did quite well. Mary was one of five children, he was able to gather, from a small portrait of the family: she had three brothers of varying ages—one of them couldn’t be older than sixteen, if he had to guess. A younger sister rounded out the portrait.

“Come into the parlour,” said Mary’s mother.

They were led through the short corridor, and into the room in question. Billy had likewise pulled off his cap, and partially unbuttoned his coat.

“Feeling warm now?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah.”

“Where’s Pa?” Mary asked.

Her mother instantly looked annoyed, pursing her lips. “Still at that paper of his.”

“Your Pa runs a paper? Josie would love that,” said Billy. “His Pa’s a printer in New Bedford.”

“Up in Massachusetts,” said Mary’s mother.

“Ma, this is Harry and Billy.”

“Ma’am,” said Billy, while Harry gave in incline of the head. “Harry Stormcrown, at your service.”

Mary indicated her mother. “My Ma, Evelyn Hale.”

“What were you doing away from your unit, soldiers?”

“Actually, I’m in disguise,” said Harry, “Though Billy is on loan from the Union army. We came on your daughter’s residence while conducting an investigation, and artillery fire forced us to get her to safety. Your residence was the first suggestion.”

“I see,” said Evelyn.

Harry reached into his pouch, and retrieved the portrait he’d grabbed off the table, and passed it over to Mary. “I grabbed this just before I fled. Artillery set the house on fire.”

“Jonas,” Mary whispered, accepting the small portrait. “My... thank you.”

“I know it’s precious. Your husband has a matching picture?”

“He does. My cousin painted them. He’s an artist correspondent with _Harper’s Weekly._ ”

“And I can tell he does amazing work,” Harry grinned.

“You’ll be safe here, Mrs. Steele?” Billy questioned.

“Yes, we’ll be more than safe here,” Mary answered.

“Good, good.”

“My word, being an awful host with a house full of guests, would either of you like—” Evelyn began.

“As much as we’d like to, we’re tracking something and we sort of need to get back to it,” Harry answered.

“Oh, of course. What is it you do, exactly, young man?”

“Arcane investigator,” Harry answered. “I investigate unusual occurrences, supernatural, occult and so on. It’s what led me to your house, Mrs. Steele. As I said, Private Harper’s on loan from the Union army, providing security given the... ongoing engagement here.”

“That sounds... fascinating,” said Mary.

“It can be. It can also be dangerous, particularly when... some of the parties involved... take exception to me investigating their business.” He was already putting his cap back on. “I wish I could stay, but this really can't wait.”

They were already making for the front door.

“Will we see you again? I'm sure Jonas would love to meet you.”

“I can't say one way or another. If the fates wish it, than so we will meet again.”

“Thank you for bringing my daughter home, Mr. Stormcrown. Look after yourselves out there.”

“We’ll do our best, ma’am,” said Harry. “Likewise, you be safe.”

He tipped his hat, before he stepped outside, with Billy following closely behind.

Once out of sight, Harry gripped Billy about the shoulder, and they once again Disapparated with a soft pop.

* * *

Home of Mary and Jonas Steele

The house was fully engulfed when they landed, with the heat being almost unbearable. The pair of them scrambled away, to then take cover in a clump of bushes. They were just in time to see the upper part of the house collapse to the lower floor, sending up a shower of smoke, cinders, and flames.

“Harry, hold up a second.”

By Billy’s serious tone , Harry faced him.

“You can see my memories, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Need you to see something. It’s something that happened here, today—I mean, before I met—”

“Is it long or short?”

“We don’t have a lot of time, but it’s important.”

“We’ll make time. Let me put down the chest,” Harry decided.

It was time to share a secret. He produced the said item, and once again restored it to proper size. Then, after Harry applied a disillusionment charm on the site, they quickly scrambled inside, with Harry leaving the lid open.

They found Danny had fallen asleep on one of the couches, so Billy pulled Harry into the room and shut the door.

“Good thinking. This should do,” said Harry.

He reached in his pouch, and pulled out a golden amulet of sorts, suspended on a gold chain. Billy could see a pair of hoops, and a pendant in the middle, with what looked like a tiny hourglass.

“We’ll make time. This is called a time-turner. It lets me wind back time, at least within limits—”

“So you could stop it... stop what’s gonna happen,” said Billy.

“It depends. For now, will an hour do?”

“Yeah.”

Harry pulled the chain out, and looped it around both Billy’s neck, and his own. Then, he held the amulet between his fingers, and flipped what looked like a hoop attached to it over, once.

Though nothing seemed to happen, Billy could feel something shift... the energy humming around them. It only lasted a few seconds, before Harry pulled the chain off of them, and tucked the device away.

“All right. We have an hour. Let’s go into the VPR so we don’t tie up the room.”

Stepping into the VPR, Harry requested a comfortable setting. The room became a library, with overstuffed chairs. Billy had already seen Harry take memories before, and so was ready for it, making himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Harry then placed a finger at his temple.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me when.”

Now, Harry began to gently tug, a wisp of smoky energy stretching away from Billy’s temple. Longer and longer it got, until Billy said, “That’s it.”

Harry gave a final tug, and it came free, to dangle on the end of Harry’s finger. Holding it aloft, he then fetched his pensive.

“Pull the cover off.”

“Right.”

Billy quickly removed the cover, and Harry dropped the memory in.

“Let’s dive in—”

“I can’t... you’ll... you’ll understand,” said Billy. Harry could see this was traumatizing, even a year after.

“Take a calming draught, and relax. I understand too well,” Harry soothed him.

While Billy took a calming draught, Harry put a finger in the pensive, allowing himself to be pulled into the memory.

Too quickly, Harry understood why Billy hadn’t wanted to join him. He didn’t have a chance to freeze the memory, because the action started almost immediately. There was no chance for him to truly grab his bearings, as there came a catastrophic explosion which left his ears ringing. Earth, bits of plant matter, wood—was that a spoke from a wagon wheel? And... body parts... Harry was sure he’d seen a finger... oh hell, a whole arm, the shredded piece of blue uniform belonging to the Union.

Harry was horrified, seeing the debris raining down on the men around him, and it took more than a few seconds for him to focus enough to finally freeze the memory. What blew up? Why?

It being a memory, it was fairly easy to move around, and quickly, he was able to home in on the source of the blast. And he knew. This was no ordinary attack. Sure, both sides had used dynamite during combat, with varying degrees of success... but this was not dynamite. The magical energy humming around, angry, raw, no, this was a magical detonation, meaning only one explanation: OND.

That was what Billy was showing him. Something that did not happen... or... something that was prevented from happening. Somehow... some way... they were being offered a chance to prevent something catastrophic.

Studying the surroundings, Harry could see the damage caused by the detonation. A line of Union Artillery had been all but destroyed, as well as scores of Union troops, leaving a gaping hole—demolished artillery pieces lay scattered many metres away—that included a number of iron barrels, demonstrating the force of the blast. And the hole left... the Confederates would most certainly exploit it. He could see units in grey already swarming from across the lower field, now unimpeded by artillery.

Harry knew enough about Gettysburg to know the Confederacy had been driven back, if barely in the original timeline. The hows or the whys, though...

He let the memory continue, and sure enough, a massive surge of grey stormed through the gaping hole, laying waste to the Union lines now thrown into disarray by the explosion. It was a near-rout, with other rebel lines storming in to support the tide-turned battle.

It was there the memory finally ended, with Harry being ejected from the pensive.

He found Billy had not moved from the chair, still watching him, expectantly.

“There are a lot of things that don’t add up here. How did we end up here, now, just before this event? Billy, look at me. I need to verify something.”

“What?”

“Just... I need you to trust me. If you were here...”

“Harry, this scares me too, it’s not making sense.”

“This may be uncomfortable, but something’s not adding up.”

“Harry, I trust you.”

Harry produced his wand, and pointed it straight at Billy’s face. “ _Legilimens._ ”

Billy was thankful for the warning, as most definitely, it was uncomfortable. It was a torrent of memories that stormed through his mind’s eye. Some stronger than others—almost like Harry was being careful with what he was looking at. Things that were more personal, he didn’t linger. Other things, meanwhile, he seemed to take his time.

Then, the stream stopped.

“I’m sorry if some of those things are meant to be personal. But I needed to be sure. You being here, OND could have used you as a plant. Pretty certain they’ve done that before. Remind me later, I need to run that by either Brandon or Ludvig, might explain the attack against the Ragnar back in the winter.”

“A plant?”

“A mole, a spy. Not that you’d know it. Remember, they see non-magicals as beneath them. To use someone as a spy, I would count on it.”

“And me?”

“Nothing that raises a flag. But I think Arcane Sciences might have better success.”

“Harry, whatever it takes, right? What about Josie and Jesse?”

“Same thing. If there’s a security hole, we have to patch it quick as we can.”

He glanced up at the clock.

“Time’s nearly up. We’ll give it a few minutes before we leave so we don’t accidentally run into ourselves... that would be a bad idea.”

“What if that happened?”

“Insanity. Chaos? Best we don’t find out. It’s one of the hard and fast rules about using a time-turner. Don’t meet yourself. Don’t reveal yourself,” Harry answered.

“You use the time-turner a lot.” It wasn’t a question.

“Not every day, but almost, yeah.”

“That’s how you put the rain barrels down back at Andersonville.”

“Yep.”

“And the outpost.”

“Yeah, that too.”

“And all the pipes.”

“And that.”

“How the hell do they keep up with you, Harry?”

Now Harry only grinned. “The world keeps trying to shit on my head, so I cheat. That simple. And I have you. And I have Mazhe. And I have Bryce... and I have Jesse. You guys all keep me sane.”

“What are we gonna do about OND?”

“Put a stop to them. If there’s a chance, I’m gonna dispatch a Patronus to MACUSA headquarters, get an Auror response.”

“Will I forget what happened?”

“I don’t know what will happen. Gut says your memory will stay intact because you’re with me here and now. Your past self... may forget, but... the universe will sort it out. Gods, that sounds so wrong, you know.”

“To you and I both. Is it time?”

“Yeah.”

“No matter what, stay close. Protect yourself, it’s gloves off.”

“Harry. It’s not my first fight. Terrifying as it was... I’m not green.”

“Just making sure you know, Bill.”

They embraced, with Harry planting a kiss on Billy’s forehead. “All right, let’s go.”

* * *

“The Copse of Trees”  
2km South of Gettysburg

Harry and Billy arrived, still disillusioned. Harry had decided they would remain invisible for now, rather than try and come up with any sort of cover story. Sure, they might look like Union troops, but better safe than sorry. Harry somewhat expected to come under fire no matter what, but to hell with it, the ultimate task was to prevent something far worse. He gestured at his coat sleeves, and the rank of Staff Sergeant appeared. A higher rank would mean less questions in the event they had to interact with the soldiers... and honestly, more he thought about it, the more likely that became.

It took only a few seconds of near ear-splitting noise before Harry reached into his pouch and produced soft ear plugs, another piece of gear Brandon had demonstrated years prior. It would protect against the painfully loud noise. He then put his ear piece in.

“Bill. You hear me?”

“Yeah. Ear plugs, much better. You know most artillery guys go half-deaf right.”

“No... but no surprise. C’mon, let’s look around. We know OND set off the device here.”

Harry was already casting detection charms. On the ground, and on the men manning the guns. OND could be in disguise.

“What happens when they show up?”

“I’m not messing around. We open fire. Try not to hit Union troops, but—”

“They could be disguised.”

“What I’m afraid of,” Harry admitted. “They’re adapting. Completely counter to what Voldemort and his Death Eaters ever attempted. Lucky for us, they weren’t the brightest when it came to tactics. OND meanwhile, completely different enemy. Tapping into resources, getting help, doing research. Only place they’re weak, is on the battlefield. And should they ever get their shit together, we’ll be in a lot of trouble. Hell, we’re in a lot of trouble now. This... attack here... again, all carefully planned. Taking out the artillery...”

“Our boys, they’re shelling the rebel lines. Look,” said Billy.

Harry followed where Billy was pointing. Hundreds of men in grey were trying and failing to cross nearly a kilometre of open field, uphill.(1)

“Whoever orchestrated such a foolish assault... Stenderr have mercy. Their men are being massacred.

“So OND knew what they were doing, taking out the battery here. It left the Union line busted wide open, and no artillery. Keep your eyes peeled. I’m gonna set down a ward that’ll warn us should anyone magical approach.”

Harry gestured with a wide arc, and though Billy couldn’t see it, he could feel a tingle of energy brush over his skin as the magic was seated. It was obvious a few of the artillery guys nearby had also felt it, but Harry was unconcerned.

“How wide?”

“Fifty metre arc. The epicentre of the detonation was in the copse of trees. They can’t get close to it without us knowing,” Harry answered. “I’ll just need to fire on one of them, and—”

“Our guys will respond in kind. They’ll think OND are turncoats.”

“Precisely. We’ve set a nasty trap. Long as they attack us first—”

“Three o’clock. Got eight—no, ten men,” Billy warned.

“Got ‘em. Three of them may be female, though they’ve transfigured their appearance... not the first time I’ve seen that done. All of them magical.”

“They know we’re here?”

“Fifty-fifty.”

Harry glanced at Billy, and he’d already produced his rifle. Harry held his wand at the ready. “Wait... let them come a little closer. I’ll drop the disillusionment charm soon as you open fire and I’ll back you up. Ready?”

“Ready.”

Harry held out three fingers, and counted... “Three... two... one...”

Though there was no sound, two of the disguised OND agents dropped like a sack of stones, while the others instantly opened fire, with blasts of red and green magic flying. Harry instantly dropped the disillusionment charm, and answered back with angry magic of his own, while nearby Union infantry also opened fire, realizing there were traitors in their midst. The unit was directly east, if Harry’s sense of direction was right, while the OND attackers had come from southeast.

“Harry, one trying to run.”

“Got him.” Harry slashed with a hand, and an invisible giant hook snared the fleeing target, dragging him back across the gap, to land at Harry’s feet. He then thrust up a barrier to keep the curious away.

Harry ripped the cap off the man, then smiled, dangerously. “Nice disguise, moron.”

The man only smiled back. “You gain nothing here, Potter. As always. We’re still a step ahead.”

“We stopped you didn’t we?” questioned Billy.

The agent only shrugged. “It is what it is. But you are beginning to see the vast resources we have at our command. Enjoy your short victory.”

At that, the man seemed to convulse, his skin quite literally beginning to dissolve. Harry knew there was no use in trying to save him, whatever it was, it was fast-acting.

“Second time they’ve done this,” he muttered.

“Stun them first next time?”

“Yeah.”

Harry looked up to see dozens of men had now surrounded the wall, rifles pointed at them. No shit, massive exposure to magic.

“Get back to your positions,” Harry hissed, pushing the strongest compulsion charm he was able. “They were turncoats, we’re investigating.”

He then gestured at one of the officers who was about to turn around. “Stay here a moment.”

With the rest of the men retreating back to their defensive positions, Harry then dropped the barrier.

“Acting on an intelligence report, General. Confederate soldiers in disguise. Billy, search him,” said Harry.

Billy was already crouched down, checking the pockets of the dead operative.

“Harry, got what looks like shotgun shells. They ain’t... they’re something else.”

“Let me see.”

Harry held the items a moment. “Balls. The explosives.”

“What was the target, Sergeant?”

“The artillery batteries here,” Harry answered. “We’re taking the devices back to Washington for study, figure out what’s in it.”

“Would’ve crippled us, son,” said the General. Brigadier General, if Harry’s memory of Union military ranks was correct.

“It’s what our intelligence said, sir. We need to wrap this up, it’s been distraction enough,” said Harry.

“One more question. What were the lights we saw?”

“We’re investigating that too, sir. Could be some sort of weapon, we’ll check the bodies.”

Harry took the opportunity. “Warn the men. Green bolts of light, men should get out of the way of them. My experience, it’s instantly fatal.”

“We’ll pass on the warning, Sergeant.”

As the General turned on heel and hurried off, Harry joined Billy in inventorying the dead operatives’ things. So far, a half-dozen things that were port keys—Harry would turn those over to Arcane Sciences... who knows, they could end up somewhere interesting. Eight wands. Interesting. Two of them came without wands. So, wandless magic, maybe?

“Right. Disaster averted.”

“You think this is it?”

Harry was about to answer, then stopped. “Gut says, no. Way too easy.”

He reached into his pouch, and produced a cloth bag. “Put all the port keys into this, I’ll give them to Brandon and he can forward them to Arcane Sciences.”

Billy did as asked, shoving all of the recovered items into the cloth bag, then passed it back to Harry, who then tied it securely and tucked it away in his pouch, before turning to start vanishing the bodies.

“Harry... you feel that?”

Oh, yes, Harry definitely felt it. An unseen energy source, building fast. But from where? Harry flicked a hand at the bodies, one after the other, before—

“Oh _hell_ no!”

A vicious slash of the hand sent the body flying to the southeast, arcing into the sky, coming into contact with the ground—

_BOOOOOOM_. The ear-shattering blast had everyone in the area on the ground, whether they wanted to be or not, as a column of ground was sent skyward. Billy had landed on top of Harry, and they were nearly nose-to-nose.

“You all right?”

“Yeah. My God... it... it was much worse, first time,” said Billy, as he rolled off of Harry, to then sit up.

Harry, too, sat up. “Hope to the Gods there weren’t men in that direction.”

“You still stopped them destroying our artillery, Harry.”

“They’re still not done. Now that they know we’re here.”

Harry looked around. The men around them were already getting back to their feet, getting back into position. Their training would have conditioned them to recover quick as possible, to not leave the batteries unattended. And, as much as Harry wanted to stay and help with the more seriously injured, he knew there was a much larger matter at hand: OND was certainly not done.

He climbed back to his feet, then helped Billy up.

“You’re all right?”

“Harry... Stop bein’ a mother hen, that’s Mazhe’s job.”

That earned a snicker out of Harry, as they started walking. “He is, isn’t he?”

He flicked a hand at the ground, summoning his wand.

“How come you use your wand sometimes?”

“Extra power. Such as when I looked in your head. I wanted a bit of a boost. That’s the main reason: a wanded spell is more often stronger than one cast without,” Harry explained, as he stowed his wand away. “Being a mage from two worlds, my arsenal of spells is a bit more varied than wizards here. Though I sometimes forget that.”

“Does Mazhe know any of your magic?”

“He finds it difficult. It’s like his own magic isn’t compatible with the magic here. Which is strange, considering I wield magic from both worlds quite fluently.”

He flicked a hand at the ground, and furrowed his brows. “Think I got a hit on Credence. C’mon.”

“Close?”

“Uh. Maybe not. You wanna fly?”

“Yeah. Cover more ground, right?”

“Sounds good. You can fly, I’ll point you where we need to go.”

Harry produced his broom, and held it steady so Billy could get on. Once he was on, Harry climbed on behind, and they took to the air, with Harry reinforcing the disillusionment charm.

“We can’t tell Jesse what happened here,” said Billy.

“He’ll know no matter what, he’s war council, Bill.”

“He’s gonna be angry.”

“You like him.”

No answer. Harry only grinned. “Billy, he’ll understand. Much as it will hurt, he knows. He knows changing things here would be disastrous.”

“Guess we make some.... strange bedfellows, huh?”

“You could say that,” Harry agreed. “But it is what it is. I think Jesse’s drawn to us... or well, drawn to Mazhe. Gods, you should see some of his thoughts. I won’t say, but... he’s conflicted. No matter what, don’t ever push him or make him uncomfortable.”

“I know. But to get him to sleep on Josie’s side...”

Harry didn’t have to guess Billy was smirking, as they passed over the western edge of the battlefield below.

“Uh. What direction?”

“Your heading’s good. It’s not far... look,” Harry answered. They had just passed over the Confederates’ reserve lines. He knew that somewhere in the trees, hidden from view, were the commanders. The operations were being commanded from the rear for the most part.

Sure enough, the damage was quite evident. And speaking of those rebel commanders... they had taken advantage of the odd clearing, and had set up a command post. Great. Good thing both Harry and Billy were hidden, or it would have been a frosty encounter.

They set down, and Billy couldn’t resist taking a picture, it being so absurd. More than a dozen Confederate officers in the background, completely oblivious to a pair of Union soldiers walking about! Messing about over with, it was time to get to work.

The site investigation itself only took a few minutes, as it turned out much like the others. Something had set Credence off, he’d unleashed havoc on the foliage, probably done in a dozen or so woodland creatures, or some foolish wizard who crossed him, then fled, off to the next place... the cycle repeating again and again.

“Got remains,” said Billy. They were into the low brush, just outside the edge of the clearing.

Harry flicked a hand at the body. “Same as before. Killed by the Obscurus. Definitely a wizard, OND operative.”

He flicked another hand at the body, and several items flew out of the inside pocket of his coat—he was dressed as a Union soldier, like the others. He let them drop to the ground, and retrieved the cloth bag from his pouch to collect them.

“More things for Arcane Sciences to look over. And it’s looking more and more like OND’s got some sort of tracking charm on him, it’s the only explanation how they keep catching up to him. Full armour, Bill.”

It took no further prompting, as Billy retrieved his armour from his pouch. Harry quickly help him put it on, before gesturing with a hand, deploying his own kit.

“What for?”

“Just got a feeling. Something’s off. Feels like the Wilderness.”

“Mobile still doesn’t have service,” said Billy.

Harry stuck out a finger, speaking, “ _Datus._ ”

‘July 3, 1863’ wafted from the end of it.

“So it’s not glitched—”

There came a crackling and sizzling sound, and a glowing white orb with a long tail materialized at the opposite side of the clearing.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Harry snarled, “Come on, gotta get this thing away from the battlefield.”

Harry produced his wand, unleashing a storm of blasting spells at the anomaly, drawing its attention away from the rebel commanders, who were all scrambling for weapons. No, non-magical firearms would only annoy the thing, rather than do damage.

“Don’t shoot it!” Harry shouted, “It’ll kill you!”

“Who’s there!?” came a demand, while Harry unleashed yet another storm of spells.

“A friend! Get down and stay down ‘till we get rid of it, this thing’ll kill you!”

Some of them did as asked, but it was only when another received a near-lethal shock from the anomaly, that the others followed suit.

“Harry, Staff of Magnus.”

Harry reached into his pouch, and produced the fabled staff. That immediately drew further attention from the anomaly. Good. Harry levelled the staff at the glowing orb, and let fly.

The shot went wide.

“Fuck’s sake!”

“Harry?!”

“Not many charges left!”

He let fly again, this time landing true, causing the orb to shudder a moment, before swooping in at the pair.

“Here. Take it a second, gonna try something else.”

Yeah, this was great. Magical abomination in front of non-magicals, many of whom likely had strong religious beliefs! In for a knut, in for a galleon, then. Harry cupped his hands together, summoning a Fire Attronach.

“Harry, what the hell is that?!”

“Fire Attronach, it’ll help!” Harry shouted back.

Sure enough, the conjured creature attacked the glowing orb with fireballs, while Harry took back the staff, attempting to line up another shot.

The men laying on the ground, watching, meanwhile, were horrified.

“Jesus Christ!” came a shout, which was matched by several others.

“Stay down, we mean it!” Billy shouted, while Harry once again let fly.

This time, the aim was true, causing a noisy and rather potent explosion of bright light, before the orb dropped to the ground, the glow quickly fading from it. Harry slashed with a hand, vanishing the remnant, and another gesture of the hand vanished his summon.

That coincided with a series of pops, announcing the arrival of a group of magicals. Harry let out a frustrated groan, seeing the robes: Aurors.

“Bill, get close. We’re not wasting time explaining.”

Billy drew close, Harry gave a slight twist, and they vanished with a soft pop.

They reappeared back near the copse of trees.

“The Aurors won’t hurt those men, right?” Billy asked.

“No. The Aurors will investigate, and at worst, Obliviate them. It was only a few minutes, so no harm. And in that instance, I agree. What just happened would be traumatizing, knowing how religious people are. In their eyes, the devil just visited Gettysburg.”

“What now?”

“We wait here. Give the Aurors an hour. They’ll do a trace similar to what I’m doing, but I do wish them luck tracing my Apparition signature. I was focused, knew exactly where I was going. So they can forget it.”

“Arrogance kills.”

“I know that, Bill. I’m just confident in my capabilities. As you said earlier, it’s not my first fight, and I’m not green.”

Harry reached into his pouch, and produced what looked like a blue, but nearly white crystal of sorts. Holding the staff in one hand, he pressed the crystal to it, and it appeared to vanish, being absorbed directly into the staff.

“How does that work anyway?”

“Something neither Mazhe or I really know,” Harry answered, as he tucked the staff away.

“We’re still invisible?”

“Yeah. Best not disturb the guys—shit!”

Billy already knew what had Harry’s attention. Only fifty feet away, the ground was beginning to split, a sickly green glow coming from the opening. And, suddenly, violently, a pair of ruby-red, crystal-like appendages thrust out of one side. If Billy had to compare them to something...

“Harry, they look like one of those crystals you just used, except for the colour.”

“So a crystal of some sort. C’mon, stay close, I’ll put a Muggle-repelling charm around it, keep the guys away from it.”

Some of the soldiers were already being distracted by the curious opening when the pair approached.

“Stay back, these things are dangerous!” Harry warned, swiftly applying the charm around the perimeter. Lucky for him, the fissure was only a small one... but still very concerning. Of course, if an anomaly had shown up, it was no surprise they now faced a fissure. More of OND’s meddling had corrupted the site; Arcane Sciences would have to investigate it.

Billy, meanwhile, was getting a closer look at the bizarre crystal formations that had appeared. He held a hand out, close to it, knowing better than to actually touch it. Being around Harry and his magical friends long enough, he was becoming more attuned to magical energies... and this felt different.

“It’s... almost possessive. The energy, I mean. Whatever this is...”

Harry joined him, casting a few detection charms.

“Hostile, aggressive energy. And yes, very possessive. I’d bet Arcane Sciences came up with the same conclusion, and probably more. If anything... I feel a bit of similar energy to... when Mazhe feeds off me. A magical siphon of sorts.(2)”

“Don’t touch it!” Billy hissed, as another soldier had dared get close—Harry hadn’t completed the repelling charm. It was too late, as there came a noisy BANG, and Harry had only a spit second to grab onto Billy, as they were sent flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Harry finds history quite literally repeating, as he encounters someone he’s already met only days prior..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So, fifty-fifty chance General Pickett witnessed the Fire Attronach and the anomaly. Have to wonder what crossed his mind if that was the case, hmm? Not that he’d get to keep such memories, and perhaps that’s a good thing. Yep, MACUSA would’ve cleaned that up nicely. The fissure and the crystal-like appendages, meanwhile, not such a simple matter._
> 
> _(1) Of course, this is Pickett’s Charge, one of the most ill-advised assaults in the Civil War. I don’t know how effective the OND attack truly would have been, but I go on the idea it was not only physically destructive, but massively disorienting and demoralizing to the defenders. But Billy gave Harry a chance to keep history intact, and of course, he’s gonna take it._
> 
> _(2) an even larger clue as to what this stuff is. So what’s it doing on Earth?_


	29. Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Somehow returned to a familiar, previously visited location, Harry runs into someone he’s already met, in exactly the same circumstance, although it comes with some frightening alterations..._
> 
> _Warning: Violence_

# 29\. LATHER, RINSE, REPEAT

## May, 1864

Unknown Date, Unknown Location

As the world slowly came back into focus, Harry couldn’t help but let out a groan.

“White walls and ceiling. Getting tired of waking up in hospitals,” he muttered.

He tried to sit up, but a hand gently held him down. “Easy, son.”

Harry recognized the speaker almost immediately. Better, Billy was off to the side.

“Captain Steele? We finally meet,” said Harry.

The man was likely a bit taller than Harry, bigger, with broad shoulders, dark hair, and a round face. He had little facial hair, save for a thin moustache.

“Do I know you?”

“Somewhat, through your wife. She is well?”

“She is. Then you must be the Harry Stormcrown she told me about,” said Captain Steele.

“Apologies for the loss of your home. I meant to leave compensation, but my investigation has priority.”

“As my wife also mentioned. How did you come to be here?”

“It's complicated. Part of my job and the hazards that come with it. Guessing I was found sprawled out on the ground somewhere.”

“Edge of the battlefield, yes.”

“Billy, you’re all right?”

“Yeah. Knocked silly a few moments, but… we were spotted and brought into the field hospital.”

“Private Harper told me some of your business, I'd still like to hear it from you. What you boys doing in these parts?” questioned Steele.

“Investigating a paranormal event in Gettysburg.”

“Good Lord… you boys are a ways from there then. This is Chancellorsville,” said Steele.

“The Wilderness. We’re back at the Wilderness? Balls. Really did a number on us… but, guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

He could see it was getting dark. “How long was I out, Billy?”

“Nearly six hours.”

Harry cursed under his breath. “Bollocks. Nightmare tracking my target in the dark, found that out recently.”

“You don't wanna go out there,” Steele warned them. “Both sides so jittery, they shoot at anything that moves.”

“I'll wait for sunrise. Forgive me for not wanting a whole lot of company—”

They were interrupted, as a man stepped into the tent.

“Jonas…”

“John.”

Seeing the newcomer’s face, Harry remembered Mark. They were similar. And, confirmed, as Harry glanced at the man’s memories. Second youngest of five children.

“You have a few brothers, one named Mark?”

“Yeah, how'd you know?”

“I met him... sometime ago. He was hurt, but we got him fixed up nice.”

“Thank you, means a lot.”

“Mr. Stormcrown, Private Harper, this is John Geyser. He’s an artist-correspondent for _Harper’s Weekly_ ,” Captain Steele introduced.

Harry had to grin as they shook hands, hearing him speak. He sounded exactly like his brother.

“What?”

“Just like your brother, your accent. Find it fascinating, hearing different dialects. One of my... newer friends, he's from Georgia. Crazy contrast to Billy here—Private Harper, I mean... and Corporal Day, they're both from Massachusetts.”

“What side of the war you on, mister?”

“No one's. My business has lead me into some... interesting circumstances over the past few weeks. Means making friends on both sides though... many of them injured and dealt out of the war.”

“You're not sharin' or selling information,” Steele all but hissed.

“No... no sir,” Billy quickly answered.

“Yeah, absolutely not. Unless there's no choice in the matter, I stay well away from the action. If I bump into units moving about, I keep quiet about it. It's not my place," Harry explained. “Gods, how easy it could be, to snitch on the other side. But know this. Cosmically, I shouldn't be here. Fate decided I should be, so here I am. Chasing after a friend scared out of his mind, being chased by terrorists.”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, today’s not been fun. They tried to blow up Union artillery in Gettysburg, almost changed the course of the battle, unleashed some sort of—”

“Harry…”

“And now I’ve said way more than I should have. That’s all classified.”

“Gettysburg? That was nearly a year ago,” said John.

“Harry, this is the Wilderness,” Billy reminded him.

“So we were sent… hold on a second. Let me sit up, have to do something.”

With Billy’s help, Harry sat up. He then flicked a hand at the tent opening, and gestured in a circle.

“Giving us some privacy. Don’t ask how, just trust me, there’s stuff I’ve just said, and things I might say that… it’s best it doesn’t get out.”

“You some kind of wizard or sorcerer then,” John guessed.

“Yes. As to what happened, and what is happening… I’m hunting magical terrorists. They’ve attacked my country, the U.S., and now British North America… and likely, the Confederacy as well—they murdered over three thousand Confederate troops in an encampment because they were in the way—and it wouldn’t have mattered, ultimately—they would’ve done the same thing had it been a Union encampment instead.”

“What do they want?” Steele questioned.

Harry let out another frustrated groan, and Billy put a hand on his arm.

“For us to die, sir,” said Billy. “They hate non-magical people like us.”

“There was a rumour about somethin’ real strange bein’ seen at the battle of Gettysburg.”

Harry scowled. “You have no idea how ‘strange’ it was. That’s how we ended up here... blown across the battlefield, knocked out, and well... literally blown through time. It’s insanity.”

“Trust me, I know exactly what that feels like, Captain,” said Billy. “Ain’t my first go-round with this shit.”

Harry noticed John was pulling out a sketch pad, and he shook his head. “I can’t let you draw me. I said before, I shouldn’t be here.”

He then smirked. “When was the last time you drew Miss Kathy?”

John looked startled. “How’d you know that?”

“I have my ways. It helps me with my job.”

Harry involuntarily winced, catching a glimpse of some horrible memories. He reached into his pouch, and produced a dreamless sleep potion. “You have nightmares.”

John grimaced. “Too often.”

“When you're ready for bed, take this. I warn you, it tastes awful, but it'll give you a night's sleep without any dreams.”

“Thank you, mister.”

“If I can help even one person, it makes up for the mess we—and I personally, have seen and dealt with recently,” Harry answered.

“You care too much,” said Steele.

“Better than not caring at all, Captain. Seeing the battle today, it was painful. A foolish waste of lives... given I have friends on both sides.”

“Guess I know how that feels. My brothers fightin’ for Virginia, ‘an my cousins fighting for the Union.”

“Mary’s brothers,” Harry remembered.

“You met them?”

“No. We were only at Mary’s parents a few minutes at most. With my investigation pressing, we had no time. That was... to me, early this afternoon,” said Harry.

John only shook his head. “How you keep all that straight?”

That drew an annoyed look from Harry. “You have no idea. And I still haven’t told you guys the half of it, and it’s better I don’t. Uh... what was the final outcome at Gettysburg?”

“The rebel offensive was soundly defeated,” answered Steele, “Remnants of Lee’s forced retreated back into Virginia.”

“Good, good. OND’s plot was foiled completely then.”

“To destroy artillery. Where?” Steele wanted to know.

“Cemetery Ridge, sir,” said Billy, seeing Harry floundering. “Would’ve destroyed much of our artillery countering Pickett’s men.”

“I see. How did you become aware of this?”

“It’s classified, Captain. Just trust us, we were acting on prior intelligence to prevent... just trust us, it would have been disastrous had the terrorists succeeded... consequences felt far into the future. It’s best you don’t ask anything more, just know, the future depends on it.”

Now, Steele had an ‘ah-ha’ moment, though he chose not to say anything. It made sense. The subtle clue Stormcrown was giving. He was from the future. The terrorists were attempting to make changes in the past, for their benefit.

John, meanwhile, wasn’t quite as subtle. “This OND... they’re tryin’ to change the future.”

“Yes. Draw your own conclusions, but yeah, we’re here trying to stop them. Today’s the first real success we’ve had... always being one step behind them, it seems.”

“What for?”

“To harm the United States in the future. Possibly harm British North America, it would have severe consequences.”

Harry once again let out a frustrated groan. “You won’t believe the number of times I’ve had to tell someone that. To men on both sides of the fight... though Captain, you’re the highest rank in the Union to know of this to date.”

“Who are you really, son?”

“Harry Stormcrown, the Promagistrate for the Commonwealth of Valicadia.”

Harry reached into his pouch, and produced his seal, then held it out so everyone could get a look at it.

“What’s that mean?”

“He’s just above the king, sir,” Billy answered.

“In the future, the U.S. and Valicadia are allies. OND—Order of the New Dawn—are attempting to damage that relationship, as well as our relationship with others. Helping the Confederacy to win the war—or getting them recognition from Britain or another foreign nation—would do exactly that.”

“If that’s true, then your country must help us,” said Steele.

“Doing so, we would do exactly what OND is doing. Meddling with time is illegal, that according to International Wizarding Law. We can only legally act to counteract the behaviour of our enemy. If OND shows up, and we’re aware of it, we act. Not until,” Harry explained.

He held out a finger. “ _Tempus._ ”

‘9:08p’ wafted from the end of it.

“Much as I’d like to discuss this more, I need more rest, as I’ll need to continue the investigation in the morning.”

He discreetly pressed a compulsion charm on his visitors.

“Of... of course. Get some rest, we’ll talk more in the morning, Mr. Stormcrown.”

Billy offered a salute, that was returned. “G’night, sir.”

Harry waited for them to leave, before dispelling the privacy charms.

“We staying here?” Billy asked.

“No. I’ll put down the chest. We need to look in on Danny. Christ, been gone all afternoon and evening, he’ll think we forgot about him.”

“Dobby will look after him, won’t he?”

“Yeah, a fair guess. C’mon, let’s find some place to set up.”

The back of one of the tents proved more than suitable. Harry produced his chest and restored it to proper size. Then he duplicated a few crates and boxes to disguise it, hide it in plain sight—it was unlikely the army would be going anywhere overnight. And for extra protection, Harry applied a notice-me-not charm on the items, so people would keep away. Only then did he open the lid, and climb in, with Billy quickly following.

Inside, they found Danny had been made comfortable on one of the couches, and was sound asleep. Good. One less thing to worry about for now. And, to his additional relief, Harry spotted Fawkes resting on his perch, head tucked under one of his wings.

“Dobby,” Harry called.

Dobby hurried in from the dining room. “Master Harry?”

“Yeah. So you know about Danny here.”

“Dobby gave him a sleeping potion an hour ago.”

“Good, good. I need him moved into one of the rooms. Keep him comfortable, and let me know when he wakes so I can have a look at him.

“So you know we’re somewhat on our own right now.”

That earned a nod from the elf.

“We don’t know how long. Hope it won’t be a big complication, but just be aware, we don’t know all the circumstances. Off you go.”

Dobby gave another enthusiastic nod, before hurrying back into the dining room.

Harry and Billy, meanwhile, went into the room. The door shut, Harry quickly stripped off his armour and his outfit. Though Billy removed his armour, he still remained dressed, and Harry quickly reapplied a warming charm.

“Thanks.”

“Bill... you have no idea how much I’m glad you’re with me. Alone... no telling what I would’ve done. This has happened once too often for me now. Repeating myself over and over again, fighting the enemy over and over again...”

“But today we stopped them, right? Got ahead of them for a change. Seeing that disaster stopped, it was a big victory. For the Union, but for us too. Kept the future intact.”

“Just so tired.”

“C’mon, up against me, get some sleep,” said Billy, softly.

It was an easy suggestion to follow. And with the lights dimmed to near darkness, Harry fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

May 1864  
Wilderness Battlefield

Harry was awakened by Dobby. “Master Harry, sir, your guest is waking.”

“Oh. Uh, thank you, Dobby,” said Harry, trying to shake the cobwebs out.

Billy, meanwhile, flopped over on his back. “Harry, need the warming charm put back on me.”

Harry simply touched Billy’s coat sleeve, and reapplied the charm as asked.

“If we’re back at the Wilderness... how we gonna find Credence?”

“With difficulty. It might mean revisiting the ritual site, and tracing our steps from there. Credence was definitely there.”

“What if he’s still trapped back in Gettysburg?”

“Then I don’t know. Probably have to force open a portal then. But let’s just... get something to eat, check on Danny... and get back outside. Maybe have a word with Captain Steele.”

Once dressed, the pair stepped into the corridor. The door kept ajar told Harry which room Dobby had put Danny in, so he knocked.

The man in question was sitting on the end of the bed, putting his jacket back on, and looked up.

“You sleep well?” Harry asked.

“Well, thank you. Startin’ to see better,” Danny answered, as he got to his feet. “Ain’t just a bunch of fuzzy shapes.”

“Good. Likely flash blindness then. I'm sorry my potion was unable to fix it.”

“’ya saved my life, sir.”

“We’re just about to have something to eat. Would you like some breakfast?”

“That would be real nice, sir.”

“And stop calling me 'sir'. Makes me feel old. After you eat, Dobby will show you to the bath; you can get cleaned up.”

“Your little friend is... strange.”

“And he's a dear friend. Anything you need—within reason—I'm sure he can get for you. So... uh... follow us, we’ll show you to the dining room.”

As promised, breakfast had been set out, with places for three. Typical fare including coffee, fruit, toast, and cereal. Billy helped Danny with his plate and fixed him a coffee before turning to his own. And they all fell silent as they ate. But all too quickly, the plates were empty.

“So, as I partly explained yesterday, I’m running an investigation into a missing friend—the reason we ran into you and Mrs. Steele yesterday.”

“Didn’t mean to intrude, ain’t polite bargin’ in someone’s home...” Danny began.

“We know.”

“Is she all right?”

“Safe with family back in Gettysburg. I’ve spoke to her husband, she’s still doing well.”

“Harry...”

“So like I said... we have to get back to the investigation. I would suggest staying off your feet, though in a while, Dobby will show you to the bath, let you have a soak, and get cleaned up. But seriously, stay off your feet as much as you can, get some rest, let your eyes heal. And hopefully when we get back where I belong, we'll get you looked after by a healer. They can do a better job at things than I ever can.”

Billy was already putting his armour back on, and with a flick of the hand, Harry had done the same.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Back outside, they found both Captain Steele and Mark’s brother had already left the encampment. Harry mentally sighed, noticing the looks they were getting from a number of the soldiers. Of course, they’d never seen such armour before.

“Where’d the armour come from, sir?” one of the men dared ask.

“It’s a prototype,” Harry lied.

And before they could get any further questions, the pair set off for the edge of the encampment.

“Which way, you figure? Or you plan on just Apparating us back to the ritual site?”

“Think we need to stay on foot. Gut says we’ll run into more evidence. Last time we were here, we were somewhat hurried,” Harry answered.

“No rocket ships.”

That had Harry laughing. “In hindsight, it was a bit funny, I guess. We were definitely going faster than one-fifty. Felt the broom vibrating.”

“Guess it was made well then.”

“Firebolt. Considered one of the best broom companies in the world. I know they’re pretty chuffed that I own and use one of their products.”

“Is there a faster broom?”

Harry gave a shrug. “I don’t know. I mean, Brandon couldn’t catch up to us, and I think his broom’s government issue... so I can’t be sure what’s the fastest broom now.”

They set off walking, Harry letting his gut decide the direction. Leaving the camp behind, they soon passed men on picket duty, who simply offered a salute as they passed. After all, Harry was still wearing the rank of First Sergeant. And, all too quickly, they found the remnants of combat, although so far, no bodies: the burial crew had already been through. But the evidence was still there: a few hats, both blue and grey, the occasional haversack, cartridge boxes, even the occasional rifle.

At Billy’s suggestion, Harry began summoning those items and stowing them away. After all, most items could be reused. Even the rare pair of boots. Though at this point, Harry was certain footwear was not a problem back at Andersonville; the Commonwealth would make sure the prisoners were well taken care of, as it was supposed to be.

Billy pulled Harry out of his thoughts, asking, “Why you think Credence keeps coming to... places like this? The ritual site, or Gettysburg, or Andersonville...”

“It’s not Credence,” Harry answered. “It’s the Obscurus. It’s drawn to the dark events unfolding in places like these. Such as yesterday afternoon. Credence probably didn’t know, but somehow, his Obscurus knew where we were going, going into a place where there was angry energy, chaos unfolding. It feeds off of the chaos, feeds itself, makes itself stronger. And every time that happens, it takes longer for Credence to calm down. That’s likely why we’re having such a time catching up to him.”

“Or OND comes along just as you get him calmed down,” Billy finished.

“That too. And similar, OND’s hanging around these places, harvesting the energy from the deaths of the men. You know... just when I thought I saw the worst in humanity—”

“Harry!”

distracted by the question, or the answer to it, Harry had nearly tripped over a body laying in the grass, and only Billy’s shout had stopped him from doing so.

“P...please,” the man pleaded.

Harry knelt down beside him. A Union soldier, his leg was badly mangled, and Harry could only guess by what, exactly. The man was shaking like a leaf, likely gone into shock from the grisly injury.

“Billy, healing potion.”

Billy reached into his pouch, and pulled out a healing potion, but Harry knew it was likely not enough.

Billy, meanwhile, knelt down beside the man, and pulled the cap off the vial. “Drink this, it’ll help.”

The soldier did as asked, and some of his injuries healed, but his leg was still in bad shape. What to do? He could port key the man to the encampment, but he would still lose the leg given present medical knowledge. And the port key would... well... how would one explain it?

Putting him in the chest for treatment later... that in itself could be problematic, given Danny was already in there... and honestly, it could be days before Harry could return home. Hell, it could involve yet another interaction with the historic Commonwealth!

Billy came to the rescue. “Call Fawkes.”

There was no need, as the crimson bird appeared in a flash of golden flames, much to the injured man’s surprise. He landed on the injured leg, tipped his head to the side, and let a few tears fall into the still-raw wound.

“What’s it... oh!” the man gasped, feeling the powerful magic taking effect.

“He’s a very rare bird, with some truly exceptional abilities. Just give it a minute or so and you should be right as rain.”

“You don’t have some water on you, sir,” the soldier asked.

Billy simply reached into his pouch, and produced a bottle, passing it over.

“Parched, been out here since last night. Caught by a rebel shell... thought I was a goner.”

He uncapped the bottle and drank greedily.

“How you feeling now?”

“Good as new, sir.”

“Good. Exactly as it was supposed to work.”

“Thank you for your help, need to get back to my company. You wouldn't happen to know?”

“Sorry. I know the Union encampment's that way.” Harry pointed back behind him.

“That'll have to do. Thanks again for the help, would've died.”

“I think there'll be lots of death before the day's out. May the Gods keep you.”

Harry waited for a few moments, before flicking a hand at the man’s back, speaking, “ _Obliviate._ ”

The soldier seemed to flinch a moment, but carried on, heading back toward the encampment.

“Shame he can’t be allowed to remember, Harry.”

“I know. But it is the rules. Here, there’s no reason not to follow the rules. C’mon, let’s keep going.”

It took no further prodding, as the pair moved off, Harry casting another series of detection charms. More hits ahead... more injured men. But more concerning, a company of Union soldiers had come into view. Harry saw, and very quickly recognized some of the faces. At that, Fawkes flamed away, seeming to realize being present would cause more headaches than Harry needed at the moment.

“Shit! Billy hold still a second.”

Billy could feel an odd sensation wash over himself as Harry flicked a hand at him.

“Good, that should hold... bloody hell.”

Very quickly, Billy understood the alarm: his old company had met up with them. Sergeant McSpadden, Thomas, Tyce, Josiah... and—Billy had to force himself to keep moving, seeing his own self, a living mirror.

Harry gave a salute to McSpadden, which was returned.

“What are you boys doin' out here on your own?” he questioned.

“Recovery, Sergeant,” Harry answered, pushing a mild Confundus charm on the man. Billy’s past self kept staring straight at his present self, almost as if he knew something was off.

“Got a lot of wounded, the Captain asked us to scout out and help those we can,” Harry continued.

Billy knew Harry was talking out of his ass, and he kept his mouth shit. He knew that opening his mouth would undo whatever sort of spell Harry had cast on him. Some sort of disguise, maybe? Good Lord.

“Guess you’re runnin’ into lots of the boys out here, Sarge?” questioned Josiah.

“Yeah. We help many as we can. Uh... we need to keep moving.”

“Of course. We won't keep you,” said McSpadden.

Harry waited until they were a short distance away before thrusting a hand forward, commanding, “ _OBLIVIATE!_ ”

“Wait a moment. Gonna pull out the chest, let’s take ten minutes.”

Billy only gave a stiff nod, as Harry produced his chest, and set it up against a tree. He then put down a notice-me-not charm to keep the curious away, and the pair climbed inside.

“Bloody hell can't believe that just happened,” Harry muttered, flicking a hand at Billy to undo the disguise. “Came within a hair's breath of disaster.”

“You all right, sir?” Danny asked.

He had returned to the couch, and had awakened, hearing people climbing down the ladder. Fawkes had returned to his perch, and was busily preening himself.

“Just had a... bizarre encounter, just taking a few minutes. Billy, you okay?”

“I will be. I... now I understand. You made us forget.”

“I had to. We weren’t supposed to be there. Same as us helping the injured men, they can’t know,” said Harry.

He looked Billy over. “You sure you’re all right?”

“Just give me a minute.”

“Let’s sit down for a bit.”

Danny, meanwhile, was looking the pair over a bit more critically.

“You is both both Yankees,” he realized.

“Well... not exactly,” Harry answered. “Billy’s from the Union, but I’m actually from somewhere else. Officially, I’m neutral in the war, though I have a number of friends on both sides. I’m working out of Andersonville, though my investigation’s sent me into Pennsylvania yesterday, the reason for the uniform.”

“One of my... best friends... he’s in the CS army,” said Billy.

Harry had to grin, but it quickly faded. “He’s mine too, Billy. He’s... he’s likely worried about us. We were separated yesterday.”

“I... well, you boys saved my life. I ain’t gon’ cause you trouble.”

“We’ll get you to Andersonville. You can help out there, or we’ll see if we can’t reconnect you with your original company.”

“I’ll be much obliged, sir.”

“And I mean it about getting you checked out by a healer. We’ll make sure there’s no lasting damage to your eyes,” Harry promised.

What was originally meant to be ten minutes stretched into a half hour before Billy and Harry left the chest. Harry wanted to be sure Billy was calm and focused before they continued. Harry collected the chest, and they set off, it then being a little later in the morning. Thinking of the event earlier, Harry then called Fawkes back to them. The bird appeared in his customary flash of golden flames, to then flutter over and land on Billy’s shoulder.

“Traitor,” Harry teased.

The bird answered with a string of musical notes Harry interpreted as laughter.

“Glad you’re with us, Fawkes. Have a feeling we might need your help a bit more today. And maybe we can get Credence to calm down enough before OND catch up to us again.”

Fawkes let out another string of notes, as if to agree.

* * *

Their investigation pushed further through the brush, with the sounds of battle coming close on several occasions. And, they continued to stumble across injured men, all dying in the low grass and brush. With Fawkes assisting, all of them were quickly brought back to health, before altering their memory of the event, and moving on. It being only a few people, the Statute had to be maintained. And, if Harry had to admit, he was on heightened awareness, having been attacked a number of times by OND. How were they continuing to find him, across both locations, and times? Something wasn’t adding up.

“Harry?”

“Just in thought, is all.”

Billy reached up and stroked the bird’s feathers. “Once we find Harry's friend, you can give us a lift home, no?”

Fawkes rubbed his head against Billy’s ear as if to say, ‘No sweat.’

Harry said, "Good, good. C'mon, let's keep looking—”

“Harry... we’ve been here before. Near the ritual site.”

Harry knew instantly. That coincided with a sudden shaking of the ground, nearly taking them off their feet. It lasted for nearly a quarter of a minute, before settling.

“Christ. Whole site’s destabilizing from the crack formed in the future,” Harry realized.

“More fissures,” Billy guessed.

“Opening here and now? I would count on it. Toys out.”

It took no further prompting, as Billy produced his MP-5. That coincided with the ground shaking again, this time, a fissure starting to form off to their left. Exactly like the others, it was hissing and spitting, an ugly green shade, though this time, no red crystals appeared.

“C’mon, this way,” Harry decided. “Looks like there’s a creek. We’ll have to go around the fissure, give it a wide berth.”

But getting close to the creek, they came upon a disheartening sight: dozens of dead Union troops, all having been killed while crossing it. The cleanup detail hadn’t been around yet, though the battle had left this area behind.

Billy suddenly froze.

“Bill?”

But now, Harry saw what Billy was seeing: a snapshot of an event already passed: a company of Union troops crouched behind a downed tree, lining up a shot, while a company of Confederate troops approached from the opposite direction, unaware of the hidden danger. The volley was accurate, and deadly, felling half the rebel line, forcing a hurried retreat—and there, the imprint faded.

“Harry, you saw that right?”

Harry only grinned, and pulled his friend close. “You're up to your neck with us now, you know. Non-magicals usually don't get that well attuned. So much like Bryce, he's sensitive to—”

“Hey, yanks!!!”

Both Harry and Billy wheeled around to the direction of the voice. They’d been there before, all right. Mark, the man they’d rescued only a few days prior, was once again slumped up against a tree, critically injured. But the scene had chanced slightly, with John also close by. Clearly, they had interrupted the reunion. And, Harry then knew of the extra signature found during his earlier explanation. Where had Captain Steele went?

“I can’t move,” said Mark. Harry knew he was in agony. No shit, the bullet had wrecked his insides.

“Fawkes,” Harry whispered, before making to vanish the fire that was rapidly taking hold.

“Harry!!” Billy shouted, and Harry instinctively ducked, thankful for the warning, as a half-dozen bolts of angry magic came out of the trees behind the fissure. That seemed to make the fissure hiss angrily, and a trio of red crystal-like structures suddenly thrust out, energy lashing out and snagging one of the black-clad mages. He let out a terrified shriek, being dragged into the fissure, and a brief, intense glow told Harry the man would not be seen again.

Harry produced his wand, and a sharp tug pulled four more of the terrorists into the fissure, each of them producing an angry hiss and more glowing sparks as they were consumed. He then slashed violently in a wide arc, completely soaking everything in the immediate area, creating clouds of billowing steam. He then glanced back at John, who was standing with a stunned look on his face at what he’d just seen.

“John! For fuck's sake, see to your brother!" Harry snapped, still taking fire from unseen attackers; they were hidden in the underbrush untouched by the fire.

“Billy, go help them. Potions, you know what to do!”

“Got it,” said Billy, and he hurried across the small clearing to kneel beside Mark.

Harry was still focused on the unseen attackers. Being the only magical, he couldn’t worry about what was going on behind him—a pair of cylindrical objects came sailing out of the low underbrush, but Harry slashed with his wand, sending them back from whence they came, and another slash hastily produced a shield... Gods. All he could do is get low and hope it held.

It was an ear-shattering explosion of busted trees, rocks, and dirt that rained down around the clearing, but Harry’s shield did the trick—only for a bolt of green magic to bust it with the sound of shattering glass. Fawkes then let out an indignant squawk, and Harry turned just in time to see the bird swallow a bolt of green magic, and explode into flames. That stalled the OND attack, at least for the moment.

Harry took the chance to collect Fawkes, and scramble over to where Billy, Mark, and John were.

He dropped Fawkes into Mark’s lap. “Look after him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, this is bad. K—keep down, still got at least five x-rays.”

“X-rays?” John managed, but Harry had already scrambled away. And, to their shock—whether amazement or horror, that would later be debated, Harry cupped his hands together, and flung it forward. A sickly-green orb formed, revealing the most hideous monster either Mark or his brother could have imagined.

“Get them!” Harry hissed, flicking a finger toward the cluster of bushes and the hidden enemy, just to the side of the fissure. He was then forced to Disapparate a short distance, as one of the operatives had stepped into the clearing, wand at the ready.

“You do know how to duel, Potter,” he mocked.

Harry readied his wand. “Bring it, nut job.”

A scream came from directly behind them, but Harry didn’t bother to look; the Seeker was doing its job, pressing the others and keeping them engaged... meaning that for now, his friends new and old were safe. Harry unleashed a storm of magic, pressing his opponent. The kid gloves were off, the spells all lethal in strength, evidenced by the explosions or other horrifying effects on impact.

His opponent matched him spell-for-spell—one of the spells landed on a scorched tree trunk, causing it to wither away to nothing. Another caused the impact spot to melt, leaving a puddle behind.

Billy, John, and his injured brother could only watch, as the deadly dance unfolded. They were evenly matched, that much was clear.

“'the hell's goin' on, John,” Mark muttered.

“I ain't got a clue, met him last night back in camp.”

“Just trust us, these guys are bad business,” said Billy. “They'll kill you.”

He still had his weapon trained on the magical fight, but he was still hesitant to try a shot, concerned he could hit Harry instead. And, another horrible shriek permeated the area, as the monster did away with another hostile.

“'an what the hell's that thing? Fetch me that rifle,” Mark snapped, pointing to a rifle laying nearby.

“Don't shoot it, it's helpin',” said John, though he did as asked, bringing the rifle over.

“Got a cartridge, ‘yank?”

Billy reached into his pouch, and pulled out a single cartridge.

“Give it here, let me load it,” said John. “Fetch me a primer.”

This time Billy took a moment, as he couldn’t remember if he put primer caps in his pouch or—there. So he did, good. With the modern MP-5, carrying cartridges and ammo for the older rifles was somewhat redundant. The ground shook again, as another barrage of spells impacted, but John completed loading the cartridge, and took the primer cap, putting it in place below the hammer. He cocked it, and tried to line up a shot, with Billy following suit.

Thing was, it was exceptionally difficult, with the way the pair were moving about, it being more like a carefully choreographed dance, rather than a deadly duel to the death. Still, if opportunity opened up—

The ground heaved a little more strongly this time, as the fissure hissed, and a third red crystal-like appendage burst from it, showering the immediate surrounding with glowing sparks. This threw Harry off balance a moment, and the terrorist seized the opportunity, speaking, “ _Crucio._ ”

Harry dropped like he’d been shot, as the unforgivable sent his nervous system into overdrive.

“Shoot him!” Mark snarled, but John sat there, frozen at what he was seeing. Mark ripped the rifle out of his brothers arms—causing more pain and discomfort in the process.

“Get a line on him, ‘yank!”

“Fuck off I have it! Take aim!”

Seeing his adversary had taken aim, he pulled the trigger, forcing back the urge to wince from the extra pain the recoil caused. But he was equally shocked at the strange weapon the ‘yank was wielding. He was certain more than one shot had come out of it, but somehow, there had been no sound.

Frustratingly, only one of his shots landed, as well as Mark’s single shot, both striking the enemy in the chest, breaking whatever spell he was using. But, to their horror, it had little effect, other than to draw the terrorist’s ire.

“Filthy no-maj's,” he snarled, casting a healing charm on himself.

That coincided with another shriek, signalling the end of the attackers hidden in the underbrush near the fissure. There also came a noisy crack from the opposite side of the clearing that had both John and Mark looking around. But Billy knew what it was: someone had just Disapparated. He’d mention it to Harry later.

The Seeker, meanwhile, turned its attention on the remaining enemy, not caring about etiquette concerning Wizarding duels, only following the summoner’s instructions. As the OND operative raised his wand to curse Mark, the wizard was slammed by a yellowish blast of energy, and knocked silly.

That gave Harry the chance to recover. He cupped his hands together, casting a purple-shaded blast of energy at the operative, though for the moment, it appeared to do nothing. Then, in one fluid motion, he sprang back to his feet, drawing a fearsome blade from his pouch, and flung it at the operative. It flipped blade-over-handle several times crossing the distance, before embedding itself in the man’s neck, a shower of blood erupting from the wound. That gave Billy the chance to unload another barrage of shots, and the operative collapsed, all of the wounds being mortal. And, as Harry stalked toward his downed opponent, there came a purple swirling mass of energy from the victim, to connect with his pouch. That coincided with the Seeker fading away, its job finished.

Harry slashed in a wide circle with his wand, waiting a few seconds, before looking satisfied. No hits close to them; the enemies were either dead, or had fled the scene. No death rituals this time, he snarked in his head.

Satisfied the scene was for the most part secure—the fissure notwithstanding—he collected his blade from the dead wizard’s body, taking the time to wipe the blood off it; the dead man’s robes made a substitute for a towel. He then flicked a hand, levitating the corpse, and hurried back over to where Billy, Mark, and John were.

“What... what... what the hell was that?! S-s-s-stay back, I’ll kill you!” Mark all but hissed, levelling the rifle menacingly.

“I know it ain’t loaded,” said Harry, evenly. “Billy, why didn’t—”

“Wouldn’t let me. You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you?” John was petrified with fear. Likewise, Harry could see the fear in his brother’s eyes too, and he was shaking. Whether from fear or his injuries, that was a toss-up.

“I told you part of my business last night, Mr. Geyser. But in a nutshell, I’m a wizard. You guys shouldn’t know that, but in typical form, rules and I have never gotten along.”

He gestured toward Billy. “Why didn’t you let him help?”

“’an trust a yank?” Mark snarled.

“Right. You'd rather die and all that. I'm sure your brother here would just love carting your remains back to your mum and dad, no?”

“Mark... let 'im help.”

Harry reached into his pouch, producing another healing potion. "Shit, last one."

“Put it away, I got more,” said Billy, producing one of his own. Harry stowed his away.

“Drink all of it, it'll help.”

“You've been helpin' others,” John guessed, as Mark studied the bottle a moment. He hesitated a moment, before consuming the contents and passing back the empty. He winced at the awful taste, but almost instantly, he could feel the medicine starting to work.

“We've helped guys on both sides, yeah. I meant what I said last night, I'm neutral here. Got friends wearing both colours. Have to think they're worried about me, I promised I wouldn't be gone long... that was yesterday morning. My partner's probably going nuts right now. Let me see your leg.”

Harry gestured to Mark’s leg, and the nasty blood stain on his trousers. Harry already knew the damage couldn’t be fixed in the field.

“Might still lose the leg,” said Mark, "Got little feeling in it." 

He still looked fearful of the strangers. No matter what Harry was saying, he was dressed in a Union uniform, as was his companion.

“I'll have a healer look at it. And worse comes to worse, we'll get you a prosthetic.”

“A what?”

“Oh. A fake leg. It’ll work as well as your... well... you’ll be able to get around as well as you could before being injured.”

Mark looked down at himself, noticing the near-agonizing pain was rapidly fading. Yeah, whatever he’d been given, it was doing exactly as the dark-haired kid was promising. He relented. They were not the enemy at the moment.

He glanced at the corpse Harry had brought along with him. “Why they tryin’ to kill ‘ya?”

“Terrorists, the blunt explanation. But we don’t have time for the long of it.” Harry grinned. “Spending too much time around the garrison at Andersonville.”

“What makes you say that?” Billy asked.

“My English is slipping.”

“Andersonville? The prison?” Mark asked.

“Also my... headquarters, I guess. And that’s also a tale for later. Right now, we need to get out of here. That crack over there, I’d rather put some distance between it and us... it’s known to spawn nasty shit.”

As if on cue, the fissure hissed and there came a low rumble, as a clump of trees fell into it, rapidly vanishing by the crack as it expanded.

“Billy, give John a hand getting his brother up off the ground. Meantime...”

Harry began searching the dead operative. A pair of port keys—he pulled out the cloth bag from his pouch and dropped the items in. A wand... snap it? No. That too, went in the cloth bag. Evidence and all that. A few potions, most of them he recognized, but they too went into the cloth bag. Sure, he could add them to his own supply, but a simple rule: tools from the enemy should always be treated with suspicion, particularly potions. Just turn everything over to Arcane Sciences. Satisfied he’d found everything, he put the bag back in his pouch.

“Mr. Stormcrown, look over there,” said John, pointing to something on the ground a short distance away.

Harry had seen the items before. Literally, only minutes earlier. He summoned those, only for an ominous _click_ to sound from the body.

“Fuck!” He grabbed onto both Mark and John, and Billy quickly grabbed Harry’s arm, already knowing what he was about to do. The quartet vanished with a loud CRACK, just before there came a massive blast, sending earth, charred trees and plant matter in all directions, the operative’s body being blown to Oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : The party’s far from over, as Harry and his new friends quickly discover. No, OND’s not done just yet._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : I'd considered playing with Billy actually meeting himself and both of them knowing it. But yeah, can you say 'messy'? Still comical considering 'present' Bill knows he's talking to his past self. Aww, but isn't time-travel fun? Doing a little bit of time-line comparisons, noting Billy's company were captured on June 1, it's very likely they were also involved in the Battle of the Wilderness in May. Or, maybe not. But this is AU, so bite me._


	30. "Who Said Anything About the Party Being Over?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If Harry thought the fight was over, he quickly learns otherwise; and a discovery during the ensuing fight confirms something about how OND is operating…_
> 
> _WARNING: Violence, combat scenes, and… you guessed it, mature subject matter._

# 30 . “WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE PARTY BEING OVER?”

## May, 1864

> “Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why my little party's just beginning.”  
> 

_\- Wicked Witch of the West, The Wizard of Oz_

They landed roughly at the edge of the Union encampment, and Harry collapsed to the ground, having splinched himself rather spectacularly. Both Mark and his brother were also sprawled out on the ground, with John heaving, before losing the contents of his stomach. Billy had also crashed a few feet away, but scrambled back over.

“Aaaaah! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Harry cursed.

The sleeve of his coat had been completely shredded, as was his shirt, and his arm looked like it had been stripped clean in places; it was a ghastly injury. Billy felt his stomach turn over, not being helped by the jarring sensation of Harry’s panicked Apparition. And, if things weren’t already bad enough...

“Don’t move, ‘reb!”

More than a dozen soldiers had trained rifles on the startling arrival. Mark was still cradling his leg, with John trying to crawl over to him.

“I said, don’t move!”

“He’s… he’s my… he’s my brother,” John wheezed, his head still spinning. “He’s injured.”

“D-d-d-dittany,” Harry commanded, reaching into his pouch. He tried and failed to get the cap off the bottle.

“Bill…”

“I said—”

“Shoot us, then. You want a fucking explanation you’ll back off,” Harry hissed.

That had the men all looking at each other. After all, the dark haired man did wear the rank of First Sergeant. They shifted uncomfortably, as Billy helped Harry to apply the yellow-coloured fluid to the terrible wound. He hissed more, as the fluid did its job, closing up the injuries.

Now able to think a little clearer, he flicked a hand at the injury, helping things to heal a little more quickly.

“John. You all right?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Mark?”

“Leg’s still hurtin’.”

“We’ll get it looked at.”

“No one’s going anywhere.”

An officer had pushed into the ring of men, looking furious. By the shoulder boards, Harry knew he was a second Lieutenant. 

“What in the devil…you bring an enemy combatant into our encampment? You're in a heap of trouble, Sergeant.”

“He's injured, sir,” said Billy. He was still trying to help Harry with the injury to his arm.

“I can see that! It still doesn't—”

Whatever the officer was about to say was cut off, and everyone was forced to duck, with the woods at the edge of the encampment lighting up with bolts of green magic. Three of the men were instantly felled by the lethal magic.

“You wanna live, you'll do exactly what I tell you!” Harry hissed. 

He again cupped his hands together, once again summoning a Seeker. “Get them!” he snarled, and the demonic being floated off, looking for the enemy.

“Mr. Geyser, you armed?” Harry questioned.

“Yeah. My brother—”

“Mark. Here.” Harry reached into his pouch, and produced his pistol, and passed it over.

Mark had little time to admire the futuristic weapon, as another barrage of magic slammed into the encampment, striking tents, supplies, and in a number of cases, the men.

“What the hell is this!?” the Lieutenant demanded, having pulled his own pistol.

“X-rays, terrorists, Lieutenant. Enemies of the Union and enemies of my own realm. Kill them or they'll kill your men!” Harry again pushed compulsion magic out to get the man to comply.

“Form up! Form up!” the Lieutenant commanded, while Harry and Billy quickly got to their feet; John was helping his brother up, but it wasn’t a good sign, Mark could barely stand.

“Pain numbing potion,” Harry spoke, reaching into his pouch.

“Drink it, it'll keep the pain down until we can get you looked at.”

“We get out of this alive, I’ll owe ‘ya a drink, ‘yank.”

Harry glanced at the woods. Things had gone quiet.

“Billy. A grenade that way. See if we can flush them out.”

Billy reached into his pouch, producing a frag grenade. He pulled the pin, and tossed it toward the undergrowth at the edge of the encampment, with Harry quickly adding his own.

“What’ll that—” John began.

_BOOOM_. A pair of ground-shaking blasts rocked the woods, sending soil, rocks, and shredded foliage in all directions. That only spawned maniacal laughter, and the encampment was lit up with another storm of red and green bolts of magic. Harry was sure he also saw a few purple spells in the mix; should any of those connect, it would be a painful end for the victim. Where did the Seeker go? Destroyed. No surprise.

He noticed several companies had lined up and were making ready for a shot. Time for a distraction. Harry once again cupped his hands together, spawning another Seeker, and gave it the same command: attack the enemy in the trees.

“Make ready!” came the shout, and nearly eighty rifles were trained on the woods.

“Fire!”

The ear-shattering _crack_ rang out, the cloud of smoke being spawned briefly masking the lines of men. Harry slashed with a hand, vanishing the smoke. The men needed to see what they were shooting at.

“Never mind him, crouch and reload!!” came the order; men had been momentarily distracted by the magic. But they refocused on doing as ordered, preparing for another shot.

“Nail grenade,” said Harry, reaching into his pouch.

Billy did the same. Unlike the regular shrapnel grenade, these were magically enhanced, meant to shoot out painful sharp, poisoned spikes when it detonated. Harry weighed the risk. The projectiles could strike them, or the men in the encampment.

“Harry. You sure?”

“Do it.”

Billy tossed the object, with Harry quickly following suit. Both objects sailed through the air and into the already wrecked foliage before—

_BOOOM._

That was almost instantaneously accompanied by a loud _crack_ as dozens of rifles fired for a second time into the woods. With that, Harry charged ahead, a pair of ice spikes at the ready. Billy was right alongside, with John and his brother on the other—although Mark still relied on John to help him somewhat. And, surprisingly, a group of Union soldiers were all charging right behind them, bayonets fixed.

Harry spotted movement up ahead and…

_KAWHACK!_ An ice spike impaled the trunk of a tree with a crash of glass, but another pierced an enemy in the chest and he dropped like a sack of stones, the frosty projectile still sticking out of him. Mark didn’t hesitate, unloading two rounds into the wizard’s face—and they were then forced to duck, as another barrage of magic flew overhead.

“They ain't no marksmen, we're lucky for that,” John muttered.

“Yeah, not the brightest when it comes to accuracy... just keep focused,” said Harry. “Any of them down, end them. No prisoners. These morons—”

“Aaaah!!” One of the soldiers had been dropped by a blast of red magic, and John spun around, quickly dropping the attacker. He was still alive, but a pair of men stabbed the wizard with their bayonets.

“Harry what are we doing?” Billy questioned.

“Same as any battle. Chase the enemy from the field either by numbers or killing their commanders. Same as we did at Andersonville! Now come on!”

Rifle fire further down told Harry other parts of the encampment had also engaged the enemy. Yeah, by no means were the soldiers just going to sit idle and be picked off.

“Your enemy ain't the brightest.”

Only then did Harry realize the Lieutenant had followed, along with another contingent of men. He resisted letting out a snort.

“Their long game is painful. Up close, they’re morons. We catch the commander of this circus, they’ll all flee the field and run home to mummy needing their nappies changed. They carry no flag, lack any sort of military discipline on the field… they’re terrorists and nothing more.”

“Sure as hell love their explosions though, sir,” Billy threw in.

Mark scowled. “So do you. What the hell _was_ that?”

“Nail grenade. It shoots out thousands of poisoned, nail-type projectiles—”

They were again forced to duck as more spell fire flew overhead. Harry spotted a dark shape moving about, and let fly a pair of ice spikes.

_KAWHACK!_ One projectile nailed the attacker in the leg, while the other went wide; this time Billy ensured the target wouldn’t be rejoining the fight: a pair of bullets through the chest.

“Right. Everyone stop, gather close, let’s regroup a moment.”

“Chest?” Billy suggested.

Harry shook his head. “Too many of us, too open.”

Harry flung a hand around, establishing a barrier, while what looked like an entire company of Union soldiers all took a knee and the chance to reload their rifles.

“It’ll keep magical attacks off us for a few minutes.”

“Magic. That’s what this is,” said one of the soldiers.

“Yeah. The bad side of it. These monsters… they’re killing non-magical people like you. Make your shots count, end them. Even injured, they’re dangerous. Mark, how you feeling?”

“Still good enough. Your potion’s still workin’.”

“Let me know if it acts up and I’ll give you another. John, how you for ammo?”

“Still have enough.”

Billy, meanwhile, was looking to something off in the trees.

“Harry. Look to your two o’clock. Seen our portals enough…”

“Shit. Okay, we have a target. The enemy has a… a device, it’s letting them get reinforcements here. We have to get rid of it.”

“You ever shut a portal before?” Billy asked.

“No. I know very little about the portals… it’s always been the Guardians of the Magnus dealing with them.”

“What portal?” questioned John.

“You’ll see it in a minute or two. Just…”

“If they’re created by the Orb of Magnus… what if you used the Staff on it?”

“Billy… that’s a good theory. Everyone else, I’ll need fire support. I would bet a whole whack of gold it’ll be well protected.”

“Other question you should be asking, son, what’s the objective,” said the Lieutenant. “Why they here?”

“For him,” said Harry, pointing to Mark. “At least, what I thought. Now? Now there’s definitely something more going on.”

“Something we didn’t see when we were investigating earlier,” said Billy.

“What did they want with me?” Mark wanted to know.

“To collect the energy from your death,” Harry answered, bluntly. “They’re collecting the energy from every death here. Right now, as we speak. Thousands of men, each death being harvested by a ritual I don’t know much about, the energy being funnelled to a collection site… a place we’re still looking for.”

“It’s an abomination!” one of the soldiers cried out, “It’s a crime against God, the work of the devil!”

“Whether it’s the work of the devil or not… I don’t know one way or the other. An abomination? Absolutely. It’s a crime against nature, a crime according to a number of magical nations… a crime against humanity… yeah, we agree on that wholeheartedly. Trust me, when we catch the one responsible, there will be an accounting.”

Harry produced his binoculars, and peered through them at the site.

“Yeah. Definitely a portal. Looks like maybe twenty… maybe thirty witches and wizards watching.”

“Another nail grenade. Harry what if we let some of these guys have them too? Ten or twelve of these, it’ll leave them shattered, we storm in and clean up,” Billy suggested. “You hit the portal with the staff, put an end to this farce.”

“I like it. Eight men. Come take a grenade. Hold on it until I tell you to pull the pin—it looks like this.”

Harry reached into his pouch and produced one of the grenades. It was cylindrical in shape, with a small ring at the top, connected to a pin. There was a second switch-like part on the side.

“When I tell you to, hold this lever-like switch down like so…” he gripped the grenade, pressing the switch. “Pull this ring, it’ll remove the pin, and arm it. Then you let fly at your target. It has a detonation range of a hundred feet… so be sure what you’re doing, or you’ll blow yourself up, rather than the enemy.”

Eight of the soldiers had come closer, and both Harry and Billy passed out four devices each.

“Hold on them. I’m gonna vanish the barrier, everyone else get ready.”

“Stand!” the Lieutenant ordered, and the men all hurriedly got to their feet.

That was the cue for Harry to then vanish the barrier.

“Let’s move, get a little closer. Quiet as possible. Fan out in a line,” Harry decided.

The Lieutenant directed the men to follow orders, and they quickly spread out as asked. And then, they moved, quickly but quietly—until Harry then held up a hand.

“Those with Grenades. With me, stay close, stay crouched.”

“What are we doing?”

“Getting a bit closer.”

Harry flicked a hand at the ground. “Stop. Thought they’d put down a ward. Don’t feel a barrier—not that it would stop these.”

The smaller group stopped, now about fifty feet ahead of the others. The portal stood in a very small clearing, glowing the typical blue shade, almost identical to the one back at Andersonville. They could see at least a dozen witches and wizards in dark cloaks, keeping watch, and Harry guessed there were likely more than a dozen more hidden.

“Pull pins.”

Billy quickly armed his, and the others, seeing how it was done, quickly followed suit.

“Aim at the blue portal, try and get it close as you can. With luck, it’ll take most of them out first try.”

“Make ready,” he heard the Lieutenant call out, though faint. He knew to keep it quiet, good. And Harry’s group were ready.

“Three… two… one…”

And as one, they all let their projectiles fly, arcing high in the air. Ten airborne miniature bombs, getting closer and closer—seeming to hit an invisible shell, shimmering blue a moment, before—

_BOOOOOOM_. The blast was painfully loud, once again causing the ground to shake with the violence of the detonation, as debris was sent in all directions, and a cloud of dust and smoke was sent skyward. Harry felt the subtle pull of energy from behind—

“Get down!”

His companions all dropped to the ground, before another explosion of sorts rippled outward.

“What was that?!” questioned one of the men.

“Backlash. Destroyed their defensive ward, maybe busted the portal. C’mon, back up. Rifles at the ready,” Harry ordered.

The sound of boots told Harry the others had hurried to catch up.

“Everyone all right?”

“No one hurt, Sergeant,” said the Lieutenant. “Thinkin’ this is above my pay grade, so it’s your show.”

“Just give us fire support. You see black cloaks, take them down. Most of them will have something like this.”

Harry produced his wand. “You see one, break it if you’re able. Most witches and wizards are useless without one—here. Show me your arm.”

He’d spotted a nasty cut on the back of one of the soldiers’ hands. He got close, and Harry touched the wound with his wand, instantly closing the wound. A cleaning charm then banished the dirt.

“Thank you sir!”

“Only fair that you see magic is not just for evil purposes, given this brutal baptism of fire if you will. Not the best way to learn about magic.”

“What’re we waitin’ for?” Mark pressed.

“The smoke to clear,” said the Lieutenant.

That earned a nod from Harry. “I could vanish it, but just give it a minute. How you doing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.”

“Harry, you think we took out the portal?”

“Fifty-fifty chance. I know they’re pretty resistant to normal damage, but those grenades were special, rather potent.”

Now, he pulled out his binoculars again to have a look.

“Shit. Portal’s still intact… and we have at least five more hostiles… guessing they came through. Let’s move. We get close as we can, unleash a volley. Billy, the Geyser brothers and I will lay down cover fire and spell fire while the rest of you reload. Quick as you can.

“Hold your fire then, until we get into the clearing. I’ll need cover fire while I deal with the portal. It’s absolutely critical it be destroyed, or they’ll keep coming to reinforce the x-rays already here.”

“Understood,” said the Lieutenant.

“So I need two more.”

Two more men joined the group, and at that, they dared approach the clearing, keeping low, weapons aimed. Boots behind told Harry the rest of the makeshift company were pushing ahead as well, though they would hang back while Harry and his smaller team made the head-on assault.

“Got bodies,” said Billy, voice barely above a whisper.

Sure enough, three bodies lay in their path, riddled with dozens of miniature nail-like projectiles.

“Would’ve hurt like hell,” one of the soldiers whispered.

“Don’t feel sorry for them. They got what they deserved,” said Harry, his voice quiet but hard. “Our enemy doesn’t have pity. They don’t care about their victims. So they don’t get my sorrow or my pity. They can take their medicine, because this… this is very personal.”

“They hurt us too, sir, and we deserve to know why,” said the other.

“I wish I could explain it, but we don’t have time. All right. Hold up a moment.”

They came to a stop, a short distance from the clearing. Harry then cast a detection charm.

“Ten hostiles. Detecting a few others, but they’re less of a threat. I’m about to summon something called a Seeker. It’ll draw their attention. Lay fire on the enemies, that’ll be the cue for the Lieutenant to let loose a volley… keep the x-rays busy, while I do away with the portal.”

“Backlash,” said Billy.

“Yes. It might cause a backlash, you felt it earlier. You feel that ripple, drop to the ground, wait for the shockwave to pass over or you’ll be sent flying, possibly killed by it. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” the pair of soldiers answered.

“Got it,” said John, while Mark only gave a firm nod.

“How’s the leg feeling?”

“Still okay for now.”

Now Harry gave a nod. “All right. Here we go.”

He held up an arm, making sure the Lieutenant knew, then cupped his hands together, once again summoning the Seeker. “Get them.”

The monster floated out into the clearing, immediately hammering the gathered operatives with a powerful burst of yellow-shaded magic, instantly dropping three of the targets. The others immediately opened fire on the monster, and that was the cue for Harry’s group to lay down cover fire, as Harry rushed into the clearing, bringing the staff to bear on the portal.

“NO! STOP HIM!” came a shout, but Harry had already let loose a beam of orange energy, that slammed into the portal. There came a brief ripple, as though the portal seemed to absorb the blast of magic, before—

“GET DOWN!” Harry bellowed, and dropped to the ground, as there came the third detonation in the area that morning. The terrorists standing were all turned to dust, as the portal collapsed, with blue paper-like fragments seeming to then drift skyward, carried by the smoke rising from the small crater which resulted.

The seconds ticked away, turning to nearly a half-minute before anyone dared move. Billy finally scrambled over to where Harry lay.

“Harry?”

“Y-yeah. Bill, you all right?”

“Yeah. Got down just in time. You hurt?”

“No. Just… startled.”

Harry slowly sat up, and flicked a hand at the ground, casting a detection charm.

“We’re clear for now.”

That was the cue for the rest of the smaller group to hurry over. And, a few seconds after, the Lieutenant approached, along with his makeshift company. Harry noted he was missing a few men.

“We took fire, lost three back there,” he said.

“I feel the loss, Lieutenant. This is a fight none of you should be forced to fight.”

“Hogwash, sir,” said one of the men. “They attacked us, they became an enemy. We ain’t gonna back down.”

“’an you said they attacked Andersonville… that makes it our fight too, Mr. Stormcrown,” said John. “Ain’t no Southern boy gonna back out of a fight, ‘an you know it.”

Harry only gave a nod. “Yeah, I know that. C’mon, let’s get off the ground, figure out where the rest of these twits went so I can wrap this nonsense up.”

“After which we’ll be expecting an explanation,” said the Lieutenant.

“Which is only fair.”

After one more sweep of the clearing, Harry was certain all of the hostiles were eliminated. He took a bit of time to collect more personal effects from them, though more cautious, considering what happened back at the ritual site. Booby trapped a body. That was a new one. Though, considering what they did to Sergeant Lugo back in the winter… he really wasn’t surprised.

Still, more than a handful of port keys had been recovered, though now Harry questioned the validity, given they were two, nearly three months behind, with it being May, while Harry’s installation and operation were in July. No matter, just turn it all over to Arcane Sciences, let them sort it out. Who knew? Maybe they might get lucky.

Right, Harry snorted in his head, as they set off. When had they actually been lucky against these monsters? Save for the intervention yesterday at Gettysburg, so far, the Commonwealth was batting a big, fat, zero, if he really considered things. Oh, and create damaged people. He only had to glance over at Mark to know the man was destined to follow, no matter what. And his brother, and his family to then follow. Not like Harry would ever separate family, considering he had no blood family of his own.

“Harry?”

“Huh?”

“You was off in space,” said John.

“Lots on my mind, Mr. Geyser. Hasn’t been a fun few days for us.” He pulled off his cap, and ran a hand through his hair, and put it back on.

“Harry. Up ahead.”

Sure enough, Harry could see another group of enemies not far ahead of them. Harry discreetly cast a detection charm.

“Enemies at our sides, out of sight. Two grenades. Billy, to our nine o’clock. Rest of you, set for a volley on the targets ahead of us.”

“Make ready,” the Lieutenant whispered, and like clockwork, the men got set up and ready to fire. Billy and Harry, meanwhile, produced grenades, pulled the pins, but kept the triggers pressed.

“When we throw, open fire.”

That got a nod from the Lieutenant.

Harry held up three fingers, counting down, before he and Billy both tossed their ordinance. That coincided with the Union company unleashing a volley toward the visible enemies up ahead, and—

_BOOOM._ A pair of blasts shook the ground, as the mages laying in ambush were instead sent flying. And… there came another noisy crack, as dozens of rifles fired up ahead. Another company had joined in the fight.

Now, it turned into a running fight through the trees, as the OND operatives fought against a rapidly reorganized Union Army Corps. Far worse for the enemy, they were being squeezed from the opposite side, as the rebel army had also not taken kindly to being attacked by the black-cloaked mages. Harry could only smirk, seeing grey shapes flitting through the woods.

“Looks like the Confederates didn’t like being attacked either,” Harry pointed out.

“Think we’ve got bigger fish to fry, Mr. Stormcrown,” said Mark. “The boys’ll fight the yanks later.”

That got a snort from the Lieutenant. “For once, reb, we agree.”

But Harry was starting to feel the fatigue. Between the intense fight the previous day, and now, this protracted fight since mid-morning… how long had they been going at it now? Where was the king nut job of the operation?

Very quickly, he got an answer, as they came to a small depression, with perhaps twenty of the hostiles gathered around what looked like a glowing yellow cage. Harry could see a single witch sitting inside it. _Queen_ nut job, then. Quickly, both Union and Confederate forces were massing on either side of it, long rifles all pointed at the monsters at the centre.

“Hold your fire, hold your fire!” Harry shouted, pressing a compulsion charm outward. That was quickly echoed by commanders from both armies. Unbelievable, the entire battle had stopped, with both armies now focused on the single adversary.

The witch in the cage, meanwhile, simply smiled. “We finally meet, Mr. Stormcrown. Or should I say, Mr. Potter?”

Harry answered with a barrage of spells, but none make a dent in the cage. Yeah. This was bad, and Harry knew it.

“Your spells will have no effect here, nor will those no-maj weapons,” the witch said. “You have to know... we knew you would come for him.”

Both John and Billy looked at Mark.

“Yes, you know, don't you? The power one releases, at the threshold of death. See, my dear friends, there is but one certainty: our own death. Such as Mr. Potter's friends Walker and Lugo found out back in the winter. Such power, it is only recently we were able to discover the means by which to collect, harness that power. Mark my words, Mr. Potter. We will craft our world anew, and we will use the deaths of every no-maj to make it so.”

“Go to hell,” Billy snarled. That received murmurs of agreement from both gathered armies.

“You think you can kill all of us, witch?!” a soldier from the Union side shouted. More murmurs of agreement.

Now, Harry smiled. “See, one thing you forget, is that non-magical people are rather resourceful. Interesting that we have both armies involved in the conflict here, at least momentarily united against you. I note that every weapon is trained in your direction. I give the order, and every shot is on you and your sycophant followers.

“Friends, these monsters wearing black cloaks. They are the enemy here. Word should be spread far and wide, up the chain of command… that should they be seen, they must be ended. They’re terrorists and nothing more, bent on killing your fellow men, killing your families, your children, destroying all you hold dear. Ignore their honeyed words and their promises, they’re all lies.”

“Harry…”

But Harry had already seen it, a wizard on the far side. Whatever he was attempting to do—he was snagged by a giant invisible hook, and sent skyward.

“Fire!” the Lieutenant shouted, and it was a massive crack, as hundreds of rifles all went off in unison. And a fraction of a second later, there came a second deafening crack, as nearly as many rebel rifles answered. Immediately, four columns of black smoke were seen rocketing skyward, though Billy had a bead on the dark shape… and though no sound was heard, a dark shape was suddenly falling back to earth, to strike the top of the golden cage, and slide off of it, landing in a heap.

“Now what, witch?” Billy called out.

But the witch only smiled and laughed, still secure in her cage.

“What d’you think she’s doin’?” John questioned.

“Don’t know. Seen the cage before, but usually there’s more than one…” Harry pressed a finger to his throat, amplifying his voice. “Everyone back up, there may be more hostiles still here!”

The soldiers on both sides seemed hesitant for a few moments, before the numerous company commanders started barking out orders.

“Can’t believe this happened,” said John. “Don’t tell me I can’t draw this.”

“Fuck it. Have at it. People need to know the danger, to hell with the Statute.” Harry glanced at the witch. “If OND’s so bent on exposing things, then so be it, so mote it be. Time to drag their scam kicking and screaming from the closet.”

That received another smile from the witch.

“Harry. The staff. It worked against the portal, why couldn’t you use it here?”

In one swift motion, Harry once again produced the fearsome weapon, and levelled it at the cage.

“Right. Everyone still here, load weapons!! When I drop the cage, light her up with everything you got!!!”

“Your weapon does not scare me, Potter.”

Harry waited while the remaining combined force reloaded their weapons. What was the witch waiting for anyway?

It didn’t matter. In rapid succession, men on both sides had once again levelled their rifles against the target. And… Harry felt a peculiar sensation touch him, if briefly, and there came an odd humming sound. The staff, he realized. The staff interacting with the magic of the cage.

“Billy, Mark, John… ready?”

“Do it, Harry!”

It took no further prompting, as a stream of painfully bright orange energy connected the staff with the glowing cage. Bright. By the Gods, was it ever bright, as the offensive ancient magic from Nirn collided with the ancient defensive magic of the earth. It was plasma, sparking orange and blue, the air becoming charged with energy, the air being filled with the sound of snapping and crackling before—

It may as well been a small sun, as the cage structure collapsed, and though momentarily blinded, hundreds of rifles discharged all at once, still following the dark-haired wizard’s order.

But there was nothing to shoot at. The witch had been obliterated by the explosion, the energy all seeming to be pulled back in toward the middle of the detonation, the remnant of the construct.

Harry had a bad feeling, as a noticeable ripple radiated from the remnant. Yeah, this backlash was going to be a bad one.

“GET DOWN, GET DOWN! EVERYONE GET DOWN!!” Harry bellowed, finger pressed to his throat.

His companions quickly hit the ground, and like clockwork, the rest of the gathered soldiers followed suit.

“Bad one this time?” Billy guessed.

“Five seconds… four… three… two…”

But he never got to one. Instead of a devastating magical explosion, everything seemed to… slow. Harry had the strange sensation of being pulled, gravity becoming heavy. Next thing, Harry found himself being dragged toward a narrow, dark point which had spawned from the remnant of the construct.

Alarm bells went off in his head, as he tried everything to break off the relentless force pulling him inward, and horrifyingly, so too were Billy, Mark, and the two Union soldiers. Where was John? No, good, he was somehow just far enough out of range that he’d scrambled to safety. But what the hell?!

Gravity. He found it increasingly difficult to move his extremities, let alone bring the staff to bear. Dark, almost black, swirling spot, the light being bent at odd angles around it, a… a black vortex of dark energy… what had he _done_?!(1)

* * *

Next thing Harry knew, he was sprawled out on the ground, in between two buildings. Billy was slumped up against a nearby wall, while Mark had fell on top of him. The two soldiers had also landed, sprawled on the ground, one laid up against the opposite wall.

“Bill?”

“Harry?” Billy asked, reaching up to rub the back of his head. “You all right?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Whacked my head on the wall… but I’m all right.”

He reached down and gently touched Mark on the shoulder.

“’m fine, help me up,” Mark muttered.

The other pair of soldiers were coming to, though one sat up quicker than the other.

“What happened… what happened to us?”

“Don’t know. Just… stay still a moment, let me figure out where we are,” Harry answered.

Now Mark sat up, and looked around. “Where’s my brother?”

“Escaped the… whatever that was. Whatever that was… it pulled us in… rather than blow up. He’ll be fine, he knows a Captain in the Union army.”

“Says you. You find me my brother,” said Mark, leaving no room for argument.

“Trust me, we’ll do that. My government will be launching an extensive investigation as it stands, given the nature of what just happened. We’ll also run a trace and figure out where your brother went,” Harry promised.

It was then he heard his mobile ringing in his pouch. He hurriedly pulled it out, and pressed the ‘answer’ button.

“Mazhe!?”

_“Harry? Where are you?”_

“I don’t… I don’t know! Where are you?”

_“Back on board the Ragnar in our suite.”_

“On our way. We got injured.”

_“All right, I’ll see you soon.”_

“See you soon, I’ll make a port key.”

Harry heard the call disconnect, and stowed his mobile away.

“Right. Have to make a port key. Billy, see something we can use?”

“Here.” Billy had quickly located a piece of fence post, knowing Harry needed something large enough for everyone to get hold of.

Harry took it, and touched it with a finger, commanding, “ _Portus_ ,” and was relieved as it shimmered blue a moment.

“All right. Everyone get close, we’re going to a secure location. You men, we’ll get you back to your company soon as we figure out where they are.”

Having already seen the black haired wizard at work, the soldiers had no reason not to trust him at this point, and so scrambled over to join the others.

“Now everyone get a finger on it at minimum. Quickly now.”

With everyone in contact with the piece of fence post, Harry commanded, “Activate!”

They vanished in a blur of limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : The after-action debrief_
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Much as I hate writing combat scenes, this sequence was actually a blast to write. Harry all but forcing both sides of the war to, at least briefly, fight against a common enemy, it was entertaining. It’s likely this will happen in a few other instances as well._
> 
> _So now Harry has absolute confirmation OND is somehow accessing the Orb of Magnus. Yep, not a good thing._
> 
> _(1) Hmmm. Did Harry somehow spawn a black hole? Hehehehehe._


	31. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s relief from Harry’s companions as they return to the suite on board the Ragnar; it’s discussions, and a visit from Healer Chen..._

# 31\. DEBRIEF

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 11

The group all landed on the floor of the common room, just inside the door. Within moments, Harry found himself pulled to his feet and wrapped in a near bone-crunching hug courtesy his made.

“Harry! Thank Talos! You and Billy disappeared, we... the panic... what—”

“Mazhe... I’m all right,” Harry soothed him. “Just... come on, I have a bunch of memories to share.”

Both Josiah and Jesse had then hurried over, with Justin, Brandon, and Ludvig quickly following.

Josiah quickly helped Billy up off the floor, and wrapped him in a hug.

“You all right?”

“Y-yeah. Better now. Ain’t been a fun day or so.”

Mark quickly noticed the rank chevrons on Jesse’s jacket sleeves. “Sergeant,” he said, offering a salute. “Can’t stand... got shot in my leg ‘an chest, ‘an the pain killers wore off.”

“At ease, Private,” said Jesse, “We’ll get you fixed up real nice.”

Now it was Jesse’s turn to wrap Harry in a hug. “You all right?”

“Billy summed it up. Ain’t been a fun day. Figure a little more than twenty-four hours.”

Harry glanced over to see Ludvig helping the pair of Union soldiers up off the floor. “Make these two comfortable, see if we can’t locate their company and get them back where they belong.”

“We’ll look after it, Harry.”

Now, between Brandon and Bryce, they helped Mark over to a couch.

“We’ll get healer Chen in to have a look—”

“Hang on. I have another guy injured in my chest... met him what would’ve been yesterday afternoon,” said Harry.

“We all got scared when—” Jesse began.

“Let me put down my chest and get Danny out—we’ll likewise try and figure out where he belongs,” said Harry, “Then I can draw a bunch of pensieve memories, let you guys see just how much of a cluster fuck this has been.”

“That bad, huh?” Josiah questioned. He still had his arm around Billy.

“Just wait ‘an see. We ended up back at Gettysburg, Josie.”

Josiah turned Billy around to face him. “You were back at Gettysburg. You... you’re all right?”

“Y-yeah.”

Harry, meanwhile, had set the chest down against the wall and pulled open the lid. “Danny?”

A few seconds passed, and the man then stood at the bottom of the ladder.

“Mr. Stormcrown?”

“You able to climb the ladder or do you need help?”

“No, think I can make it,” Danny answered.

Harry still watched as the man began to climb up, taking his time. Though his vision had improved a fair amount, he would still likely need the services of a healer to get it straightened out.

Danny finally reached the top of the ladder, and Harry helped him the rest of the way out. He looked around, taking in the scene.

“Where are we?”

“Another one of my residences,” Harry answered. He indicated one of the couches. “Have a seat while we sort a few things out, and make a few introductions.”

Danny claimed a seat on one of the couches, giving a nod to Mark.

“Collecting more friends, Harry?” Bryce grinned.

“Helped lots of men this morning. These two meanwhile... didn’t have a lot of choice, they need healing above what I could provide.”

“We did have Fawkes with us,” said Billy, as he claimed a seat.

“Without open wounds, Fawkes can’t help,” said Harry.

“’an what about finding my brother?” Mark again persisted.

“We’ll do a debrief first, then figure out how to proceed,” said Brandon.

“Right,” Harry agreed.

He took a seat, with Mazhe quickly following. Brandon, meanwhile, used his wand to provide extra seating given the number.

“Actually. Harry, just pull memories You don’t need to join us, keep your new guests comfortable,” said Justin.

“Yeah... yeah, okay.”

“We can set it up in the dining room,” said Ludvig, “I can keep an eye on things.”

“Go in with them, I’ll stay with these guys,” said Brandon.

Harry was already pulling a long stream of memories from his temple.

“Harry, you need mine too?” Billy asked.

“Let us see Harry’s first,” said Justin. “Mazhe—”

“Go with them,” said Harry, as he detached the thread, and dropped it into the bowl.

That was the cue for most of the gathering to migrate into the dining room. That left Harry, Brandon, Billy, the two Union soldiers, Danny, and Mark. And, almost immediately, a tray appeared on the low table. It featured coffee, tea, and an assortment of confections. A bucket of ice also appeared, with a number or bottles jammed into it.

“Help yourselves,” Harry invited.

“Uh, where are we really?” one of the soldiers questioned.

“Secure location,” Brandon answered.

“Danny here’s been with me since yesterday afternoon. Mr. Geyser here, we ran into him this morning.”

At that, Brandon took a second look at the man who had taken up the opposite couch.

“Thought you looked familiar.”

“Think we may have ran into a ghost a few days ago. This...” Harry sucked in a breath and blew it out. “Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse... “

“It can always get worse, Harry.”

“We were sent back to July of last year, the battle of Gettysburg. Ran into Private Nelson here inside of a young woman’s home. He’s recovering from flash-blindness, so we’ll need Healer Chen to have a look at him.”

“’an we met this morning,” said Mark. “Still can’t believe what I saw. ‘an what was that thing, that monster?”

“It’s called a Seeker. Shouldn’t be summoning it, but it’s one of the most effective things I can launch at the enemy, particularly when outnumbered. At least six x-rays... Balls, why am I trying to explain it? Brandon, you can look at my memories, see for yourself.”

Brandon and Harry made eye contact, and Harry could immediately feel a number of memories become sharper, the tell-tale sign someone was looking at them. Unlike viewing things in a pensieve, the viewing only took a few minutes, before Brandon withdrew.

“Won’t talk about events at Gettysburg, we’ll talk about it as a group. But clever using the staff on the cage. Bet she didn't see _that_ coming.”

“Exactly what I thought,” Harry agreed.

“Uh... sir... exactly what was that?” one of the soldiers wanted to know.

“This?”

Harry produced the Staff of Magnus. Even then, it still felt slightly warm to the touch, the business end still pulsing a turquoise colour—though occasionally, for a brief second, it flickered to an orange shade. Interaction with the Orb of Magnus, Harry already knew.

“Very useful tool for getting around claims of 'your magic cannot harm us'. Poor old Jezebel learned that last spring. And now this bitch today also learned it. I won't tell you exactly what it can do, but it's quite versatile.”

Billy reached over and touched Harry on the shoulder. “You all right?”

“Getting better,” Harry replied. “You still have no idea how glad I was, that you were with me... that I wasn’t alone. Billy, I likely would’ve lost the plot.”

“Lost the plot? What’s that mean?” Mark wanted to know, as he finally dared snatch up one of the pastries that had been set out on the plate.

“Went nuts. Went crazy,” Harry answered. “This shit’s driving me crazy. Without the staff, I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“We’ll have DOI run an investigation,” said Brandon.

“Guessin’ you’re someone important,” said Mark.

That earned an annoyed look from Harry. “You could say that. I’ll get into that after, make proper introductions.”

“You said I was a ghost. What happened a few days ago?”

“We met you in the exact same spot, with the exact same injury.”

“So I might already be dead.”

That silenced the room, and Harry couldn’t be certain. Then again. “No. No, we were attacked while trying to save your life this time. It's what OND wanted, you were a trap for us. Though I don't think they expected your brother to show up, or me to show up with backup. These nuts don't account for the unexpected, and as I said earlier, they tend not to work well as a cohesive unit on the battlefield. I'll bet anything the rest of the morons fled the second I busted that cage. And these guys... all brilliant, kept the enemy pretty busy.”

“Did make an unusual detail, sir,” one of the soldiers admitted.

That earned a laugh out of Brandon. “Well, a common enemy can make for very strange allies, no?”

But Mark still looked somewhat uncomfortable, considering there were at least four Union soldiers present. Harry could easily see what he was thinking, and a simple flick of his hand had Mark’s grey uniform exchanged for Union blue.

“Hey!”

Then it was Billy's turn to smirk. “You look good in it, 'reb.”

“Change it back.”

“Nope.” Harry smirked again, and Billy was suddenly wearing Confederate grey, while the two additional soldiers had to laugh. It was rather comical, seeing Mark’s reaction.

Harry laughed, too, and Billy planted a kiss on his cheek.

He then sobered. “Uh. Right. Mark, I’m sorry about all this. You’ve got every right to be angry. But I promise, we’ll find your brother. Gut says he’s okay, but we’ll be certain one way or another.”

“This... all this... ain't okay. Should've just... let me die.”

“Now that's bullshit. What would your brothers ans sister think, hearing you say that? Or your dad, or your mum? Mark, you have the thing I never had as a boy. I mean, I had people I call family, but... blood family, real brothers and a sister? It's something stolen from me before I was two years old. Don't ever wish yourself dead, for there are many who love and adore you. People who would be left a great void with your passing.”

Mark reached up and rubbed his face with his hands. “Guess you's right. Not thought of it that way.”

“You grew up fast when you left. Not quite young and stupid anymore, but you're not old and wise yet, either.”

That got a laugh out of Mark, and he seemed to brighten a bit. “So you gonna change this back or not?”

“Nope.”

“But...”

“Billy and Josie are close friends—well, this one here more than close, as you can guess... but so is Jesse. There's no side in here. The Civil War doesn't exist in here. No superior officers telling you guys to do unspeakable things to each other.”

“Well... I suppose. Can't be worse than...”

“Oh, things can always get worse, as I keep forgetting. So tired of being fate's chew toy. Though I know this. It felt good, helping so many guys this morning. Robbed the grim reaper couple dozen times, I think. Men on both sides, healed up. Just like you. Now what you do with that second chance... it's ultimately up to you.”

“I reckon it is.”

Harry only smirked, then pulled out his mobile, and snapped a picture. “Blackmail material. Behave, or I’ll share this with your brothers when we catch up to them.”

“All right, I give! Now change it back, please.”

“Ah, that's better,” Harry grinned. He flicked his hand, restoring Mark’s uniform, and a second gesture had it cleaned and repaired.

“And mine?”

“Right.” Harry again flicked a hand, and Billy’s uniform was also restored.

“So what about us?” questioned one of the soldiers.

“Let us work on it. It could be a few days, given we’ll have to make inquiries through our intelligence agencies. But we’ll do our best to get you both back where you belong,” Brandon promised.

Harry thought for a moment. “We could also take you to Andersonville.”

“The prison!?” both men looked alarmed.

“Not so much anymore,” said Billy. “The Commonwealth’s been real good to the South too. It ain’t hell there, nothing like the rumours.”

“But we wouldn’t force you,” said Brandon, “Given you’re not in any sort of custody. We’ll do our best to honour your choices. And there is a third option that’s recently come open: that you both come fight for us.”

“But we fight for the Union, sir.”

“We’ll discuss that more later. Just putting the option out there so you’re aware of it. Likewise, Mr. Geyser and Mr. Nelson, should you be cleared by healers, we’ll make the same offer.”

“We fight for the South,” said Danny, and Mark nodded along firmly.

“Think there’ll be lots of chances to talk about that after,” said Billy.

He reached into the small ice chest on the table and snatched up a beer, then used the opener to remove the cap. Those not in the know watched, fascinated, while he poured the contents into a glass, then took a long swig of it.

“A cold beer? Ain’t heard of that one,” said Mark.

Billy, meanwhile, tugged on the frayed edges of Harry’s shredded coat sleeve. “Think your coat’s wrecked, Harry.”

Harry flicked a hand at the damaged clothing, and it was instantly repaired and cleaned.

“Oh. Yeah, that was a painful splinching.”

“How'd you manage that?” Brandon asked.

“That was the _first_ explosion we fled this morning. Grabbed onto Mark and his Brother, and Billy grabbed on me, and I Apparated to the first place that came to mind. In retrospect it was a poor choice, but it was close.”

“Guess that explains how you all landed at our encampment,” said one of the soldiers.

“Yeah. Apologies for the chaos we brought with us. And I'd still like to know how they're able to show up moments after I arrive somewhere.”

“You check yourself for tracking charms?” Brandon questioned.

Harry slapped himself on the forehead. “Bloody hell, being thick. I'll let you do the honours.”

Brandon stood, and drew his wand. It was then a series of detection spells, all of those Harry was very much familiar with. The process took a few minutes, after which he once again stowed away his wand.

“All clear.”

“There has to be some explanation how they show up so quickly though. This isn’t making sense,” said Harry, frustrated.

“What about Mr. Weasley?” Billy suggested.

“That’s a good call. If it is a tracking spell or charm though... hmmm. Maybe we’re dealing with something like what Dumbledore did,” said Brandon.

Harry looked angry. “Lovely. So they could pen me in somewhere.”

“When did they have the chance?” Billy asked.

“Back in June. Our counter attack against them, we were captured and held. I was knocked out, so it’s likely they had plenty of opportunity to cast spells on me, possibly put devices on my person... shit. I’ll need to do a full inventory of my pouch.”

“Harry, we could probably turn that over to Gringotts, let them do it. It’ll cost some money, but you won’t be days and days pulling everything out of your pouch,” said Brandon.

“Yeah. Okay, sounds a good plan. They can do it over night. You mind making a fire call? Pretty sure they haven’t adopted mobile tech yet.”

“Once the others come out of the pensieve. We’ll make sure Bill Weasley is in on the operation. Though the goblins working for the Commonwealth are for the most part trustworthy, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Did you say... goblins?” one of the soldiers asked.

“Yes. A sentient non-human race in the magical world. The banks in the Commonwealth are run by the goblins—it’s been a good, close working relationship for centuries.”

“They’re a bit prickly to deal with. But they know a thing or two about protections, wards, and tracking. In the case of Bill Weasley, he’s a cursebreaker and warder.”

“Guessing he’s human?” said Danny.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, definitely. He’s one of seven children. Their youngest son is a close friend who was supposed to finish school this year.”

“Everything was shut in June,” Brandon picked up, “But they will still graduate, Harry. Still a few exams to complete if I remember correctly, but they’ll get a proper graduation.”

“Oh. Didn’t realize there was a graduation.”

“Since Hogwarts is now part of the Commonwealth and our education system, the school has been brought into line with other secondary schools. Students finishing their last year have a graduation ceremony. It’s a right of passage.”

Harry only let out a sigh. “Should be among them, you know. But instead, I’m out being forced to save the world for a second time.”

“It ain’t just up to you, Harry,” said Billy.

“Sometimes it feels that way.”

Harry snatched up one of the bottles from the ice bucket, and a flick of a finger vanished the cap. He drank straight from the bottle, rather than pour it into a glass.

“You got another one of them pain killer potions on ‘ya?” Mark asked.

“Here,” said Brandon, reaching into one of his pockets, and producing a vial. He removed the top and passed it over. “Once the others finish with the pensieve, we’ll summon a healer to have a better look.”

“Where you from, Mark?” asked Billy.

“Virginia.”

“Massachusetts,” said Billy.

“’an I’m from South Carolina,” said Danny.

Harry only gave a sad nod. “One of Jesse’s friends was from South Carolina. He was killed not long ago. OND attacked at Andersonville.”

“Christ. They attacked us? You wasn’t kiddin’.”

“Killed over three thousand Confederate troops because they got in the way,” said Billy. “It wasn’t battle, it was murder, nothing more. Wasn’t right. Then there was that nightmare at Gettysburg. Tried to murder thousands of our boys, blow up our artillery positions.”

“What Billy’s saying... OND doesn’t care what colour you wear. They want you all dead because you’re not magical. They see non-magical people as inferior. Really hope my message got through this morning, up the chain of command. It might have been a massive exposure, but here out, it’s gloves off. Let the non-magical world unite against the monsters.”

“A full exposure, like we did here in the present,” Brandon clarified.

“If not, our historical counterparts will face exactly the same problem. ICW can go get bent, or get on board with it.”

“We’ll need to talk about it, Harry. I know this event’s really pressed all your buttons, but that’s a decision we have to consider very carefully; it could be all out war with other ICW members. Remember, all of our allies were booted from the international body, just for supporting us. The fallout from that’s still ongoing.”

Harry let out a growl of frustration. “I know that! Fuck’s sake...”

He took another swig from his beer.

“Just relax. Going off half-cocked is how mistakes get made,” said Brandon.

“We were being real careful this morning, Brandon,” said Billy. “Things didn’t go to hell ‘till we ran into Mark and his brother.”

“Hell... yeah, good way to put it,” Mark agreed. “What was that... that crack in the ground?”

“We still don’t really know. A rift, a fissure, but most definitely unnatural. The red crystal-like formations are a new one. We encountered two of those over the last twenty-four or so hours. That’s on top of the anomalies that nearly took out a group of rebel commanders in Gettysburg. MACUSA likely modified their memories so they weren’t left traumatized by the interaction.”

“Let’s just relax for a bit, wait for the others to finish, then we can have a proper debrief and discussion,” said Brandon.

That was an easy suggestion to follow. Harry wiggled out of his coat, leaving it behind his back, and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. He then reached over and applied another warming charm to Billy’s clothes.

“Thanks.”

“Still get really cold. Guess I’m stuck with it... whatever this is.”

“We’ll have to talk to an enchanter, see if we can’t get an automatic warming charm put on your clothes,” said Brandon.

“What happened to you?” Mark wanted to know.

“An... incident. Got an infection that’s left me cold a lot of the time,” Billy answered. He knew that for now, it was best to keep the true nature of his infection quiet, since it was unlikely none of these guys would be sticking around.

He reached up, and tugged on his cap a moment.

“Still can’t believe I’m sittin’ with a bunch of ‘yanks. You boys are supposed to be the enemy.”

“Not right now, Mark. You’re about as far from the Civil War as... well... just trust us. This is neutral territory. We’re all friends here,” said Brandon.

“So who are you folks, really?”

“The Commonwealth of Valicadia. In our present, the United States is an ally.”

“’an us?” Danny questioned.

“The answer to that’s complicated,” Brandon answered. “In your world, we’re hoping the Confederacy will also be an ally... and thanks to Harry’s efforts... not a stretch to see that happen.”

“The government won’t like that,” said one of the soldiers. “You’re working with our enemy.”

“Against a common enemy, Private. As it stands right now, whether Washington wishes to recognize it or not, the Confederacy has a functioning government. Meaning, we will deal with Richmond as we will Washington. Our government is still working on proper language in terms of official communication, but count on both Presidents receiving an official communication, with an invitation to open dialogue with our capital.

“We won’t interfere with the war, as by rights, we can’t—reasons I won’t get into just now. But our enemy is most definitely interfering in matters. That makes it our business, and we’re now being forced to reveal matters to both governments here.”

“Brandon. While we’re waiting for the others, how about getting Healer Chen in to look at these guys?” Harry suggested.

“Not a bad call. It could be a while.”

Brandon opened his mobile, and composed a message. Those new watched, fascinated. Though Danny’s vision was still pretty fuzzy, he knew he was seeing something most curious.

“What’s that do?”

“It’s a way of sending messages to others almost instantly,” Brandon answered. Almost immediately, his mobile buzzed. He glanced at the message he’d just received. “All right. He’s on his way. Uh. Save for Billy, you might want to close your eyes a few seconds, until we tell you.”

At Harry’s nod, Mark, Danny, and the two soldiers did as asked. And not a moment too soon, as the fireplace roared to life, expelling Healer Chen, who then started vanishing the soot off his clothes.

“All right. You can open them,” Harry said.

The four newcomers were instantly curious how a person had suddenly appeared in the room.

“More magic,” Mark guessed.

“You could say that. We’d rather you not see how fire-travel works just yet, it’s shocking,” said Harry.

Healer Chen, meanwhile, glanced at Mark. “I’m Healer Chen. You have a leg injury?”

“Yeah. Took a bullet in the leg ‘an the chest... Mr. Stormcrown’s medicine fixed my insides, but the leg’s still not workin’.”

“With your permission?”

“Yeah.”

Chen drew his wand, and began casting a few diagnostic spells, humming several times. This took only a half minute at most, before he stowed his wand away.

“I’ll have to schedule you for surgery, see if we can’t fix it properly. Worst case, we can amputate and provide you with a prosthetic. No matter what, we’ll also schedule some physiotherapy, and get you back up on your feet.”

“What’s the chances I’ll keep the leg?”

“I’d give it an eighty percent likelihood.”

“Trust our modern medicine. They know what they’re doing,” said Brandon. “Worst case, you might be left with a slight limp.”

“No chance of returnin’ to fight.”

“No worse than us,” said Billy. “And better than being dead, right?”

Mark let out a huff. “Yeah. Just great.”

“Give us a chance to see if we can’t fix it, Mr. Geyser.”

Chen then turned his attention to Danny. “Now. Mr. Nelson. If you’ll sit up straight for me. Look straight ahead, so I can get a look at your eyes.”

Danny did as asked, and Chen began casting a series of diagnosis spells on the man’s eyes. This only took a few seconds.

“Definitely flash-blindness. Need you to hold really still so I can get it right the first time. Look straight up at me... good.”

Now, Chen fired a series of spells into each eye. To those watching, it didn’t seem to be causing pain.

“Just about done... there. How are your eyes now?”

“Made it worse,” said Danny.

“As expected. You'll need to stay at rest for the rest of today and tonight. Commander, he'll need a cold compress put on his eyes, it'll help things to heal.”

“We'll make sure that gets done,” Brandon promised.

“As for Private Geyser, I'll have to consult the schedule and figure out when we can get him in. Keep him on a low dose of pain-numbing potion to keep the injury less of a bother. And needless to say, Private, you must stay off your feet.”

“Yeah, trust me, I ain't going very far.”

“We'll conjure up a bed and stick him in our room for now,” Harry decided, “We've got more than enough room, and I'll put up a privacy barrier.”

“Just like you did with Bryce,” Brandon remembered.

“Well, except that there won't be... you know.”

Billy gave him a swat across the chest.

Chen packed up his portfolio. “And Promagistrate... I'll schedule you for an appointment first thing tomorrow.”

Harry groaned. “Yeah. Saw that coming.”

“I'll return in the morning,” said Chen. “I’ll leave through the door... knowing there are some not ready to see the floo network.”

“Tomorrow, then,” said Harry.

Healer Chen simply gave a nod, before leaving by the pair of double doors.

“Right. Uh.... need to make a few adjustments, then.”

“Go, Harry. I'll take care of these guys,” said Brandon, indicating both Danny and the pair of Union soldiers.

“Billy, give me a hand getting him into the room.”

It took only a little effort to set up a comfortable bed and a privacy screen for Mark. The screen was pulled back for the time being, so they could all see each other. Harry and Billy then laid down.

“This is just like we did with Bryce last year. Though he was dealing with emotional issues rather than physical injuries,” said Harry.

“I ain't intrudin'?”

“Nope. We'll make sure there's a silencing charm, though we tend to be pretty quiet once the lights are out. And this way we can keep an eye on you.”

“And my brother...”

“We'll start looking for him soon as the others are done in the pensieve,” Harry promises, “It's a lot of memories. As for us... fuck’s sake, still amazed at how things go pear-shaped when it comes to my affairs.”

“Harry, your hands are shaking.”

Billy was right. Harry then noticed his hands were trembling, rather noticeably.

“Cruciatus exposure.” 

He reached into his pouch, and produced a potion. “Muscle relaxant, it'll help calm things down.”

“Can we...”

“Rest a bit. That's the plan. I can run all day and then some, but this shit this morning and yesterday... think we need a bit of down time. Mark, is there anything you need immediately?”

“No.”

“Good. Yell at us if you do, but... get some rest yourself.”

“Like the sounds of that. Bein' stuck outside injured all night ‘an half-dead... it wasn't fun.”

Billy and Harry ducked under the covers, with only Harry shedding most of what he was wearing.

“You still warm?”

“Yeah, for now. Will this ever go away?”

“I don't know. Your... the... infection you got... non-magical people don't usually get it. So you're uncharted territory,” Harry answered, as Billy wiggled over to bump up against Harry. Harry let out a grunt, feeling the wool uniform rubbing against his skin.

“What happened to him?” came Mark's question.

“It's something we're not ready to share just yet, okay? It's not something you need to worry about,” Harry answered.

Then Mark couldn’t help but laugh. “Good Lord. Can't believe I'm layin' here, surrounded by men who're supposed to be the enemy. Sure I haven't died?”

“I promise you, you're still very much alive, Mr. Geyser,” Harry answered. “Just trust me, you're perfectly safe here. A little secret: there are rather potent wards on the residence that won't react well to people causing a problem.”

“What's a... ward?”

“A type of magical spell, except it creates a... protective perimeter around something... so like my residence here. It's set up to react to things, prevent certain people from ever coming in here, and in the example I just gave you, react to people behaving violently. In that case, they could be forcibly ejected from the residence, disarmed and subdued, or in the worst-case scenario, killed. It's because my home is also at times the King's home, and the evacuation point for a number of elected officials.

“Of course, should I catch anyone doing anything of the sort, they'll face _me_ before they face my wards. So relax, it's perfectly safe here.”

“Guess I should be sayin' thank you. You saved my life. ‘an I still owe ‘ya a drink.”

“It was the right thing to do,” said Harry, giving a rare smile. “Now try and get a bit of rest, I know there's lots more we have to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : More recovery, another OND action has Harry proposing a frightening course of action; the Commonwealth is able to locate Mark’s brother; and the raiders press their luck, forcing the Commonwealth to do something more permanent..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So, a bit of a debrief here, more licking of wounds. And, more indications what might be coming. Harry’s having his hand forced, and he doesn’t like it one bit._


	32. The Backup Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _More recovery, another OND incident has Harry proposing a frightening course of action; the Commonwealth is able to locate Mark’s brother; both President Lincoln and President Davis receive correspondence from the Commonwealth... and the raiders press their luck, forcing the Commonwealth to do something more permanent..._

# 32\. THE BACKUP PLAN

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 12

The next thing Harry knew, someone was climbing on top of both him and Billy—they were once again tangled together. He didn’t bother to question it; he knew it was Mazhe. He could feel his rough tongue licking his neck, slight pressure... and a powerful surge of magic pulsed through his body, the intertwining of his own magic and Mazhe’s vampiric magic.

“M-mazhe...”

“Mmm?”

“We have a guest,” Harry whispered.

“I moved the divider so he can't see,” Mazhe whispered back. “And see, since you're so conveniently squished up together...”

Billy was woken up by the magic, and very quickly found himself locking lips with Mazhe. Yeah, definitely not cold any more, feeling the rush of warmth surging through his body with the interaction.

“Mazhe...” Harry flung a hand at the divider, erecting a silencing charm. “Still not appropriate.”

Mazhe backed off and let out a huff. “No fun, Harry.”

“There'll be lots of chances for us later.”

“Uh... you know you're heavy, right?” said Billy.

“Am I?”

Billy then grinned. “But I'm not cold any more.”

Harry wiggled a hand around and pulled him closer. “I think Mazhe's using us as a mattress, Bill.”

Billy reached up and played with Mazhe's braid. “I think so, too.”

* * *

Harry was stirred awake sometime later, feeling others climbing into bed. He was still tangled with Billy, with Mazhe still on top of them both. Bryce had then snuggled up against Harry’s back, and movement on the other side told him Josiah had done something similar with Billy. And final motion told him Jesse had claimed his spot on the far side of the bed.

So everyone had turned in for the night. What were they doing? Likely discussing things with Justin. He pushed it aside for now, content to be with his companions. End of the day, they were still alive, and still together. He knew things could have turned out very differently.

* * *

It was much later before Harry woke again. He was still tangled with Billy, but Mazhe had slipped in between him and Bryce. And somehow, he still had them both in a near death-grip. The ginger mage had gained a bit of strength since being turned—a side effect.

Harry wiggled an arm free, and touched Mazhe on the arm.

“Mazhe.”

“Huh?” Mazhe cracked an eye open, and Harry felt him relax, as he realized what was going on. “Oh. Sorry 'bout that.”

“You had us in a vice, I think,” Harry grinned. Then somewhat freed, he rolled slightly and planted a kiss on Billy's forehead. “Bill?”

“Y-yeah...”

“Mazhe was trying to crush us in his sleep, I think.”

“Harry...” But Mazhe shifted and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek. “Only because I love you.”

They were separating, and Billy shifted around so he could face Josiah.

“Mazhe had you in a death grip,” said Josiah, before they locked lips.

“Didn’t mean to keep you two apart.”

The pair came up for air, and Josiah quipped, “We’ll make up for it later.”

“’least I didn’t need a cold shower,” came Jesse’s voice. “Still felt the... magic.”

“But you want to join us,” Billy quipped.

Harry poked him in the ribs for his effort.

A throat clearing had Harry focus on the other side of the room. Brandon was in the room, along with Healer Chen, who was having a look at Mark to see how his injuries had healed up.

“’morning, gentlemen,” said Brandon.

“Morning? Bloody hell. Didn’t mean...”

“Justin asked us to leave you all be last night, Harry. Dobby's got breakfast ready, you want it in here, or you guys coming out to the dining room?”

“Uh. Guys?”

“In here,” Mazhe decided.

“Here,” said Billy.

“Too early,” Bryce muttered, but said, “Here.”

Jesse sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Can I eat at a table?”

“We'll bring in a platter and you can use the table if you like,” said Brandon. “I'll let Dobby know.”

Chen waited a moment, before saying, “Mr. Geyser is booked in for leg surgery this afternoon; we’ll send healers along to retrieve him. And Mr. Stormcrown, remember you have an appointment with me after your breakfast.”

Harry sighed again. “Noted.”

“We'll make sure he heads in your direction, sir,” said Mazhe.

* * *

July 13

Harry hadn’t been comfortable with leaving his pouch with others, but he knew it was necessary. So, during the overnight, Bill Weasley and a team of cursebreakers from Gringotts carefully removed the contents of Harry’s pouch, taking the time to inspect everything for tracking charms, or other surveillance devices or magic. Finding nothing of note, everything was put back in place, and the pouch returned.

The previous day had been a full-on debrief, as the war council reviewed the stream of pensieve memories, and made a few decisions. A team of investigators was deployed to Gettysburg to survey the site and cordon off the fissure, and further resources were deployed to the Wilderness site, as it appeared the site was becoming more volatile.

Mark’s leg surgery had been only partially successful; healers warned him he would likely be left with a slight limp, as it had been nerve damage, something that not even magic could reliably fix. Mark was frustrated by this, knowing he wouldn’t be returning to any sort of action. Maybe it would be better if he just went home. Ma and pa would be overjoyed to have him home, and he could help out. The dead of summer, lots to do and all that.

The pair of Union soldiers brought back with Harry had been returned to Washington along with a pair of DOI agents, after it was determined where they belonged. So another loose end tied up, with secrecy charms being applied to the men so they couldn’t discuss some details of their adventure.

Now, it was a little later in the evening, with the dinner plates having been cleared sometime ago. They’d spent yet another day in the room, Harry wanting to further unwind and take things easy after the insanity they’d just been through. And Mazhe most certainly had no problem with that, considering he’d been driven nearly mad with worry, with Bryce not far behind.

Unfortunately, events unfolding outside would not wait, and the evening was interrupted, with Brandon’s mobile chirping. He opened the message, and furrowed his brows. He switched on the LCD screen, and moments later, several windows opened up, with the background showing a frozen image. The frames were quickly filled with familiar faces: Admiral Dawson, Olivia Barton, and Dallas MacAvoy.

“Apologies for interrupting the evening, sirs,” said Dawson.

“’evening,” said Harry. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll direct you to the video on screen now,” said MacAvoy.

The video was an aerial shot of Hoover Dam, as the entire structure seemed to dissolve in an eruption of water and debris, before a powerful, towering avalanche of water surged down through the gorge. The camera swung around to follow, as the flood of water thundered its way through the narrow canyon.

The scene switched, to then feature a room with a rather low ceiling, a trio of figures framing the shot. The centre figure and the one to the left both wore hoods which obscured their faces, but the third was Dumbledore.

“ _Such as the filthy no-mag's have continued to pollute our planet with their contraptions, this monstrosity has so interrupted the natural flow of a great river. Today, we have removed this blight from the land, allowing the mighty Colorado river to return to its natural course unimpeded by the dreams of foolish men._

“ _Our great work has only just begun, dear children. There is so much more to do, with, yes, great upheavals ahead. But this is the nature of revolution, it is bloody, it is messy, but it is necessary. All of you must hold fast to the greater ideal, and we will see this through._ ”

The feed then cut off.

“Your thoughts, Promagistrate?”

“It’s not Deidre. Her speech patterns matched Dardanos and Crixus.”

“We came to the same conclusion, sir,” MacAvoy agreed.

“Definitely looks like the cabin of a small cruiser or yacht,” Bryce noted, “Seen a few of them when I wasn't tangled up with you guys. Betting anything that's their base. It would make sense, they could go just about anywhere. Small craft, they wouldn't be given a second look.”

That earned a nod from MacAvoy. “We'll put a message out to our friends in the intelligence community, have their respective nations keep a lookout. They can't be lucky all the time.”

“No, they just have to be lucky once. It's us who have to be right a hundred percent of the time,” said Brandon. “And so far, we're batting a fat zero. Warn Homeland Security of a potential threat to other dams on the west coast: Grand Coulee for starters. Also warn CSIS of threats to dams in Canada—shit.”

Harry looked confused. “What?”

“Each of these big dams, they're also major power plants. This could have an ulterior purpose of crippling the power grid.”

MacAvoy gave another nod of agreement. “He's right. The American power grid's already fractured as it is—I don't have figures in front of me, but I know there's been brown outs and localized blackouts because of power shortages and damaged equipment.”

“Never mind the ecological disaster the destruction of any of those installations would cause,” said Justin, “Hoover Dam was massive, but there are others, particularly in the northwest that are bigger, with much larger head-ponds.”

“Head pond?” Now it was Mazhe’s turn to look confused.

“When a dam's built, the created body of water behind it's referred to as a head-pond. Its size depends on the size and height of the dam,” Justin explained. “You saw on the video, the collapse of a dam releases all the water in the head-pond, rather violently. It's a massive tidal wave of water—anyone and anything in the way...”

“Yeah, I saw it. And it looks like the air quality’s getting worse. Picture looks more hazy than the ones we saw a while back.”

“Dust thrown up into the atmosphere. We're gonna have a tough winter and... that's if we see it... a weak summer next year,” said Justin.

Brandon frowned. “Justin...”

“The rate these monsters are going... agree with Justin. We'll be lucky if we see next summer on earth. Guys, we really need to think about this,” said Harry. “At what point do we cut our losses? The portal's secured well enough that these monsters aren't getting here. It's time to think about worst case scenario.”

“Abandoning earth,” MacAvoy clarified.

“Abandoning earth. If Order of the New Dawn want it so much, we collect our friends and allies, and say fuck you to the rest, have at it. I'm tired of watching my friends old and new be tortured for a cause that slips from our grasp with every waking day.”

Justin remained quiet a minute.

Then he said, “Mr. MacAvoy, let's begin enacting the Promagistrate's ideas as a secondary plan—we keep working toward the best, but also plan for the worst.”

“Sir.”

“Your majesty, Promagistrate, you do realize that will also mean evacuating all of our remaining cities on earth. And it will put our new city at Alighieri in an impossible position.”

“We know that, Prime Minister,” Justin answered. “It's really something I don't think we want to do. But Harry—the Promagistrate, pardon me, has a valid point. The atmosphere's being contaminated with dust; widespread brownouts and localized backouts in North America—do we even have an idea what's happening in say, Australia?”

“We can look into it, but I’m all but certain they're seeing similar effects, sir. Cities in the southern hemisphere were destroyed, too,” said MacAvoy.

“Thing being, our planet's been severely damaged by OND actions which they continue, given this latest disaster. Christ... we'd best alert the Chinese, some of the largest dams in the world are in China. Doing this shit there, could kill millions of people, never mind the catastrophic infrastructure damage.”

“We'll also look into that,” MacAvoy promised. “But sirs, be aware, we have nowhere near the manpower we had prior to the June event.”

“Just do your best, Director,” says Brandon.

“As we will try, sir. Other news. We're certain the satellite interruption on July 6 was temporary. Most telcom networks report normal operation as of this morning.”

Billy asked, “You won't leave us behind... if you leave earth, right?”

“We'll pull everyone through the portal,” said Justin. “My suspicion though, your world is not affected by ours. At least not yet. But trust us, we'll look after you guys as well, and given you're so hopelessly entangled with Harry, I think he'd have an objection if we even entertained thoughts of leaving you behind.”

“Guessin’ the question is, anything we can do about it?” questioned Jesse.

“No, sir. We’re only keeping all of you aware of major incidents, particularly if they involve OND,” said MacAvoy.

“The frustrating thing about this. They knew we would see it... this was a message for us,” said Harry.

“Something we agree on, Promagistrate,” said Dawson.

Justin huffed. “Anything else?”

“One other thing, sirs. Promagistrate, Guardian Amelia would like to borrow Fawkes to make a pair of deliveries. They have the finalized the letters they’re sending to both President Davis and President Lincoln. We can obtain copies if you’d like to see the contents.”

Harry shook his head. “I trust them. I’ll send Fawkes along before we turn in—though knowing him, he likely already knows.”

“He _is_ a magical bird, Harry,” said Justin, with a grin.

* * *

July 14  
Residence of President Jefferson Davis  
Richmond VA

The beautiful crimson-coloured bird waiting in his parlour that morning had been rather startling for the Confederate President, at least until it unleashed a string of beautiful notes that seemed to touch his soul. That put him at ease, enough to relieve the bird of the letter it had clutched in one of its talons. If it were some sort of messenger bird... it was both remarkable, and unusual. Certainly memorable! Now who on earth would be sending correspondence in such a manner? Unheard of!

The seal on the manila-coloured envelope was like nothing he’d seen before, though... now he realized, this was very likely a foreign government missive. Oh, yes, most certainly important.

He broke the seal and opened the envelope, then fished the letter out. It was written on parchment rather than paper, and rather than an elegant scrawl as was with most correspondence, it was typed, in a crisp, clear letters, a typeface he’d not encountered before. He began to read.

* * *

July 14  
The White House  
Washington, D.C.

Likewise, President Abraham Lincoln had received a surprise of his own, finding the bird waiting in the study, perched on the edge of the desk, an identical letter clutched in one of his talons. Likewise, the President was put at ease by the musical string of notes, giving him enough courage to relieve the bird of its message.

Retrieving the letter from its envelope the President quickly realized it was something important, and pulled out his glasses. The herald at the top of the letter was foreign, one he’d not seen before. A monarch from someplace, perhaps. He began to read.

* * *

Considering Mark was still with them, and there was no way he would be running anywhere, Harry put down his chest and requested a training area from the VPR. Mark found only a little difficulty navigating the ladder, but joined them, out of curiosity more than anything.

Much of it involved stretching and upper-body exercises, all of it very new to both Mark and Danny. But all of it made a lot of sense, and a demonstration as to why Harry and his companions were in the shape they were. Both men joined in the exercises, realizing this was likely a scaled-back edition of what they normally did.

As they were finishing up, Brandon received a message on his mobile.

“Shit. Need to get back to Andersonville, there’s been a problem.”

Harry let out a groan. “What?”

“Your raider friends decided to test things.”

“Great. Just great.”

“Harry, go. We’ll look after these guys,” said Bryce, glancing at Mazhe.

“But I’m comin’,” said Jesse. “Harry, you mind?”

“Right.” harry flicked a hand at Jesse, casting a cleaning charm. And a second gesture had him redressed in his uniform. He glanced at Billy, before doing the same thing.

“Which uniform?”

“We’re going back to Andersonville, I’ll wear my federal uniform, it’s what they expect, right?”

Another gesture of the hand had him dressed too.

“Josie, you coming?”

“All right if I don’t?”

“It’s up to you.”

* * *

July 14  
Andersonville Outpost, GA

Arriving back at the outpost, the reduced group got their first look at the Virgil in a few days. The progress was astounding, with massive frames that seemed to stretch hundreds of feet into the sky. It looked like the keel had been completed from end to end, and the taller frames were toward the west and the aft—or back end of the vessel.

The completed framing in that section also appeared to be more intricate, more detailed, with parts being rapidly put in place, forming an enormous sub-assembly. Engines, Harry realized. The engines for the ship had to be massive, even if powered by magic. So massive, they had to be built in place, rather than completed off-site, and installed later.

Their immediate focus was pulled back to a pair of Aurors who were waiting, along with a pair of Confederate soldiers, as well as a pair of Commonwealth marines.

“This way, sir.”

Harry already knew where they were headed; a cluster of cabins had been somewhat sequestered from the rest of the installation, assigned to the troublesome gang. There had been no barrier established to keep the group separated, hence the problem.

Arriving at one of the cabins, they found more Aurors and soldiers all had the six ring leaders of the gang at wand point and gun point. Collins and one other appeared to have been roughed up, by who, Harry didn’t know. Oh well.

“You lot never learn, eh? After the train wreck we just went through this past few days, this was the last thing I needed.”

“Fuck you,” Collins spat.

“How much damage was done?”

“Three in the morgue, sir, eight others taken to hospital with various injuries. We’ve confiscated items that were stolen,” said one of the Aurors. “The garrison’s deferring to us. What do you want to do, sir?”

Harry glanced at Brandon. “We have the manpower to handle this?”

“Easily, Harry.”

Harry turned to the pair of sentries. “The Confederate States is turning the matter to us?”

One of the sentries produced a scrawled note. “The Colonel’s orders, Harry.”

Harry unfolded the note, and read it. It was a shame Chandler couldn’t be convinced to remain and take over operations of the prison. But then again, with things as they were, it ultimately didn’t matter, with the number of practices and procedures in place now.

Harry stowed the note away.

“This all of them?”

“Yes sir,” said the second sentry.

“So be it.”

Harry once again faced Collins, and smiled, shark-like. “You still don’t get it, do you? I warned you all before. So here’s how it works. By my order, each and every one of you can consider yourselves under arrest, under charges of assault, robbery, and murder. In addition, I’m levelling the charge of attempt to murder the Promagistrate—the lot of you should know, that’s considered an automatic capital offence in the Commonwealth. Aurors...”

A number of additional Aurors instantly joined the gathering, and like clockwork, the detained were handcuffed, and port keyed away.

“We’ll likely have an arraignment this afternoon,” said one of the remaining Aurors. “And if you’re levelling charges related to an earlier attack here, we’ll likely need to subpoena witnesses.”

“I was there, I saw some of what they did,” said Billy. “But I think Josie saw more of it.”

“We’ll talk with the Crown Prosecutor and they’ll likely take your statement in the next few days.”

“’an I’ll offer mine... though I didn’t see the... the attack Harry’s talkin’ about,” said Jesse. “But they’s been nothin’ but trouble, Auror. Trouble since the prison was opened.”

“We’ll be gathering statements and evidence from a number of sources, Sergeant. Now, we have a bunch of prisoners to process. Excuse me.”

They ended up spending the rest of the morning at Andersonville. It had been a few days since they’d last been there, and so it was a chance to see the ongoing changes to the site.

There were additional cabins added both to the east, and to the south, pressing even closer to the creek. Some of those were meant for the garrison, though Harry was confused by that. Were they expecting more men? Only way that would happen, is an additional deployment order from Richmond, right? Where would they get the additional resources, knowing the Confederacy was significantly limited in regard to manpower—one of the primary reasons they’d ultimately lost the war.

The road which originally ran parallel to the west stockade wall had evolved into a commercial strip, with a number of businesses springing up—a mix of historic and more modern establishments. The buildings fit in with the era’s architectural style, but most definitely, the Commonwealth had took care of the construction.

At the north edge of the site, along the boundary which separated the former prison site from the Virgil’s construction site, a new road had been laid. It was here the group was able to see quite graphically how fast the Commonwealth worked, as a church was erected on the south side of it.

Bricks, mortar, wooden beams, all seemed to fly into place, right before their eyes. Workers present didn’t seem to be doing a whole lot, other than observe, and it was at first confusing as to how the construction was deployed—until Harry spotted a nondescript box sitting at the centre of the construction.

“The package automatically deploys once the team’s satisfied with positioning,” said Brandon, following Harry’s gaze. “You remember when we moved Hogwarts?”

“So the technology’s similar.”

“Shares a lot of identical processes, yes. I would bet we cloned a building somewhere in the Commonwealth... if not something local.”

“Meanin’ they copied somethin’ from Richmond, say,” Jesse guessed.

“We could. But like I said, much of the Commonwealth’s architecture in this time, this world... will match things you would find familiar. Thinking, if we can get some time, we should visit Trevelyan, let you guys see what the Commonwealth looks like.”

“I... I don’t know if I’m ready for that, Brandon. Seeing a place that’s gone in our present...”

Brandon only gave a slow nod of understanding, as they watched the last parts of the church be assembled. “We could visit Edmund, then. Edmund still exists, and I know you haven’t been there. And the architecture will be slightly different, having inherited much of Australia’s style.”

“What’s Bthalft look like?” asked Billy.

“It’s a mix. North American, English, European, depending on what area of the city. The downtown’s primarily North American, but you get clusters that vary elsewhere.”

“Well, most of my school friends had their houses moved,” said Harry.

“How the hell do ‘ya move a building?” Jesse wanted to know.

“You’ll likely see it,” said Harry. “It’s nuts, but it’s a real thing. We moved Hogwarts back in the fall. A thousand-year old castle and part of the grounds, all teleported from Northern Scotland, to a spot we chose in Skyrim. And I still need to take you guys for a visit.”

“A thousand-year old castle? Sounds incredible,” said Billy.

“A magical place in more ways than one. I have a lot of friends there—though many of them will finish this coming year. Thought for sure I mentioned this before. Gods, repeating myself so much. Gets tiring, having to explain things over and over to people.”

“It’s not your fault, Harry,” said Brandon.

They fell silent, watching as workers put the finishing touches on the church and the small perimeter fence. A few trees, a green lawn, a few benches, it all made for a quiet place, perhaps a focal point of the evolving community that had sprung up in the place of the nightmare that had been.

“Still can’t believe how much this place has changed,” said Billy, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

“I promised we would help, Bill. And I meant it.”

Brandon looked thoughtful. “What I’m hearing, the government in Trevelyan’s already having a look at other Confederate prisons, see if conditions can’t be improved there as well.”

“What about prisons in the north?”

“We’ll be using improved conditions here to pressure the Union into improving their prisons. At least, what I’m hearing from the Ministry. You guys know letters were sent to both presidents this morning—we’ll wait for their reactions before we start pressing on matters.”

Jesse, meanwhile, spotted something to the west of the Virgil’s aft end. He pulled out his binoculars to get a better look.

“What’s that bein’ built over there?” he asked, pointing out the structure.

The others followed suit, producing binoculars.

“Heavy artillery battery,” said Brandon. “First such deployment since the second world war.”

“Justin authorized it,” Harry guessed.

“Yeah. One of the things we were discussing while you and Billy were out of it the other day.”

“Forgot about that,” said Jesse.

“How powerful will it be?” Billy wanted to know.

“Enough that Justin has to directly authorize its use. It’s considered a weapon of mass destruction.”

Jesse gave them a dark look. “Thinkin’ we should talk about this someplace else.” He flicked his eyes to the church; they literally stood in its shadow.

Brandon was about to agree, when his mobile chirped, indicating a message. He quickly read it.

“We need to get back to the Ragnar a minute; looks like they located Mark’s brother.”

That got a brief smile from Harry. “Another promise kept. Let’s go.”

* * *

They arrived in the common room of the suite, finding everyone else already present.

“So agents have warned me already, it’s in western Virginia, so no Union colours,” said Brandon.

“Home,” said Mark, a look of hope crossing his face.

“The agents say it’s a small farm and a yellow-painted house, any of that sound familiar?”

“Yeah.”

Harry only grinned. “Can’t wait to see it. Uh. Mazhe, let me adjust your wardrobe.”

Harry flicked a hand at his mate, changing his clothes into something appropriate for the time period. He would easily pass for a middle to upper-class gentleman: dark slacks, a white shirt, dark vest, and a dark coloured frock coat. A dark blue silk cravat and a dark top hat completed the look.

In rapid succession, Harry did himself, and Billy so they wore similar clothes.

“Uh... think I’ll stay behind,” said Josiah, “It’s gonna be a crowd already, and I’m guessin’ Danny’s going.”

“If it's all right,” said Danny.

“Of course. Think having both you and Jesse along will make things a little smoother in the event John's not alone.”

“Same thing, I’ll stay here,” said Bryce, “We’ve been helping Justin.”

Harry wrapped Bryce in a hug. “That’s all right by me. What are you guys doing anyway?”

“Tinkering,” said Justin. “Tweaking a small project I was working on before... all this shit was dumped in our laps. No meetings with Protocol or annoying discussions with departments... I’ll take the break when I can get it.”

Harry again grinned. “Good. Hope it lasts for a bit. Brandon...”

“Right.” Brandon had already produced his mobile, and was cuing up the bookmark. “Everyone coming, get close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** :A bittersweet reunion turns a bit frosty..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : The Commonwealth is most definitely not fooling around on several aspects, that includes construction. Thought this would be a good demonstration how fast they work, how quickly something can be put up. And the church would be something useful for many people on the site, whether they be prisoners, the garrison, or workers. It’s a demonstration how the site is becoming a functioning community, rather than a prison._
> 
> _As to the raiders, yep, they’re finished. There will be more off-screen (or should I say, off-page) arrests, as the Commonwealth has been given the right to prosecute. Collins, has, as they say, bought the farm. Now I have to wonder, what’s he gonna think, facing a female judge and a female Crown attorney?_


	33. A Frosty Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark is reunited with his family; Justin demonstrates something that might prove useful in getting in and out of Harry’s chest, and Harry makes on-the-spot plans for the evening that may or may not create headaches for the Commonwealth... and what’s OND up to now?_

# 33\. A FROSTY REUNION

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 14

The bookmark dropped the group on a dirt road lined with trees. A pair of marines waited, along with a DOI agent. Mark seemed to brighten, immediately recognizing where they’d landed.

“Jesus,” he whispered.

“You know the place?” Brandon asked him.

“Home.”

“We’ll leave you here, sirs,” said the agent.

He produced a port key, and he, along with the pair of marines, vanished with a blur of limbs.

“That still looks messed up,” said Mark. 

But his focus quickly shifted to the narrow dirt road leading down through the copse of trees. “C’mon down to the house.”

It was perhaps a bit of a walk down a hill, but Harry could already see the house: one-and-a-half-storey off-white painted clapboard structure with yellow trim, white smoke rising from a single chimney.

“Hey Harry… I think we flew over this place a week ago. When we were fleeing from OND and the Aurors,” said Mazhe.

“Didn’t have a chance to really take notice,” Harry admitted, “Too busy worrying about enemies on our six.”

Mark looked confused. “On your ‘six’? What’s that mean?”

“Twelve o’clock, what’s in front of you. Six o’clock, what’s behind you. Three o’clock, what’s at your right, and—”

“Nine o’clock’s at your left,” Mark finished.

“Combat referencing, for when we’re communicating with each other. In what Mazhe’s describing, we had at least a dozen enemies on our ass… on our six,” Harry explained.

As they drew closer to the house, Mark glanced at the back door, but they kept moving.

“We’ll go in the front,” he decided.

Harry could already make out a pair of figures a distance away, working in the field. They seemed to notice the arrivals, and stopped what they were doing, quickly making to investigate the arrival.

The other side of the house featured a wide porch that ran the length of it, and there, a woman sat in a wicker chair, with a small boy playing a short distance away. She swiftly rose, noticing the group.

“Mark?!”

“Emma!”

In seconds, she had descended the short set of stairs, closed the distance, and the pair embraced tightly.

They separated, with Mark saying, “My sister, Emma. Emma, this here’s Harry, Mazhe, Sergeant Morgan, Danny, Billy, and Brandon—uh, I mean, Commander McAllister. Harry and Billy here saved my life two—no, three days ago.”

Harry only scowled. “Hasn’t been a fun few days for any of us.”

Now, the pair of men had crossed the field and joined them. Both were overjoyed at sight of Mark, and it meant more embraces. One of them had dark hair, roughly the same height, while the other was somewhat older, hair greying with age. Harry knew these were another brother, and Mark’s father. Matt, and Benjamin, respectively.

It was another round of introductions, as they made for the porch; Emma didn’t want to leave the boy unattended for too long, and was quick to introduce them.

Harry laughed. “I already know a Jesse. Say hello to Sergeant Morgan. His name’s Jesse, too.”

The boy only smiled, fascinated by the large group of people who had invaded the property.

“Where’s John?” Mark finally asked.

That drew a frosty glare from Emma. “In the house upstairs with Ma.”

Harry filed that away for later. A family disagreement of some sort, perhaps? He could just look at her thoughts, but he’d already intruded more than enough.

Matt, meanwhile, noticed his brother’s limp. “We got matching injuries, yeah?”

“We couldn’t fix it. He's got nerve damage, mother nature's kitchen. What happened to you?” asked Brandon. He looked up, glancing toward the southeast a moment, before focusing back on Matt.

“Took a bullet after Vicksburg fell. Leg didn't heal up right, an inch shorter than the other,” Matt answered.

“You’re out of the war,” said Billy.

That drew a grim nod from Matt.

“What’re you doin’ with these folks, Sergeant?” Ben asked.

“Complicated, Mr. Geyser.”

Brandon, meanwhile, studied Matt’s leg a moment. “It was a bone fracture, am I right? We could get a healer to have a look at it.”

“Brandon…” Harry cautioned.

“Harry, they will know eventually. Given Mark and his brother John already know…”

“What's that traitor got to do with anything?” Emma all but spat.

“You'd spit on your own blood?”

“A coward and a traitor? Why yes, yes I would.”

“Emma…” said Matt.

“Wasn’t a coward at the Wilderness. Helped save my life,” said Mark.

“And that was the right thing to do,” said Harry.

The door to the house then opened, and John stepped out onto the porch. He was instantly overjoyed at the sight of his brother, and they embraced tightly.

“Apologies for it taking us so long. So much dragon shit between then and now—though for us it’s only been a few days. It’s complicated. I see you followed my advice,” said Harry.

Brandon was once again glancing toward the southeast, before refocusing on the group.

“Jonas… said the same thing.”

“You’ve seen too much for your age. And I know exactly what it’s like—far worse, being a participant rather than a spectator. You haven’t had to kill anyone. Count yourself very lucky, for doing such takes far more of your soul than seeing it.”

”'an what side are you on, son?” Ben questioned.

“No one's, sir. Because, quite honestly, we don't belong here. We should never have met. But circumstances continue to kick my ass all over Virginia, Georgia, and Pennsylvania, and not necessarily in that order. Brandon, contact the Ragnar, let's get some additional security here. Knowing how my luck works—surprised X-rays haven't shown up yet.”

“Sir.”

Matt, his sister, and their father all looked confused, while Brandon produced his mobile, and began to compose a message.

“X-rays?” Matt questioned.

“Bad guys. I've come to expect a fight every time I land somewhere. You’ll notice Brandon here’s watching what’s going on around us. He’s not only a dear friend, but my personal security. Reasons I won’t get into now.”

“Who are you with, really?” Ben demanded.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “Maybe I should make a recording of this and just play it, since I’m repeating myself so often as of late. Officially, we’re from the Commonwealth of Valicadia. We're unseen and a non-participant in the war here. Our enemy, meanwhile, has asserted itself, attacking assets here in an attempt to weaken our allies. It's putting our future at stake.”

“So you's some country somewhere,” Emma guessed.

“We are. Neutral to both sides, though we're saddened by the death and destruction.”

“You're helpin' us though,” said Mark. “Andersonville, the men there.”

“That's where it started for personal involvement. Hand forced again by our enemy. They attacked me and the garrison there. I was able to prevent many deaths.”

“Harry's been helpin' all of us,” said Jesse. “Andersonville's a different place now. Think I'm a different person than I was... done lots of growin' the past few weeks I reckon.”

Harry put an arm around him. “It's what's supposed to happen. What's important is that you've got an open mind ready to accept new ideas and make changes to yourself.”

John, meanwhile looked Billy up and down. “Private Harper, good to see you again.”

Billy only gave a short nod, knowing if he said too much, he would give himself away. They were most definitely in 'enemy territory', and the family's patriarch likely wouldn’t appreciate a Union soldier on his property, in uniform or not.

Brandon glanced up from his mobile, having just received a message. “Christ's sake, they blew up Grand Coulee dam.”

Harry looked shocked. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, massive blackout now over the northwest, far east as Chicago's in the dark.”

Matt was looking over Brandon's shoulder. “What _is_ that thing?”

“We'll explain," says Harry, looking frustrated. "How much water?"

“Almost ten million cubic meters—about thirteen million cubic yards, or well over three hundred and fifty million cubic feet. Count on catastrophic flooding,” Brandon answered. He once again glanced to the southeast a moment.

“That's... back in your... world, right?” John asked.

“Yes, yes, that's not here,” Brandon promised. “Thing is, I think stuff like that will happen here, if they keep at it.”

“Your enemies,” Ben guessed.

That drew a dark look from both John and Mark.

“Order of the New Dawn,” Harry answered. “They murdered nearly four thousand Confederate soldiers just because they were in the way. Never mind the number of Union soldiers... again because they were in the way. Interference at the battle of Gettysburg, nearly took out a critical artillery battery, could’ve been catastrophic.”

“That's good, then, killin' them blue bellies,” said Emma, viciously.

Billy needed all of his will power not to lash out at the woman.

“No, Mrs. Bedell, that's not 'good', as you say. Here and now, they're changing the course of history. Doing catastrophic damage to our future, our existence. Now before any of you protest, think about the future of your children, the future of your children's children. A future that could no longer exist, because of what's happening here," said Brandon.

Emma looked startled at the way he’d addressed her; she hadn’t revealed her married name. How did he know that?

“Hold just a second,” said Matt. “Future. Y’all are from the future.”

Harry let out a frustrated groan. “Trying to counter OND. They’re attacking targets here, as Brandon’s explained. And most of the time, we’re playing catch up. Brandon, how long before we get reinforcements?”

“On their way,” Brandon answered. He was still reading information being sent to him. “'course, they've already sent the modern world into chaos, so what they're doing here...” he let out a sigh. “Grand scheme of things, it pales to what they've done.”

“'an what did they do?” Matt asked.

“Extermination. All but a handful of our cities survived. Ninety percent force depletion, over a hundred million of our citizens murdered: men, women, children. And, we're certain they're going to try it here. And this time...”

Brandon looked scared. “We may not survive.”

It was then there came a blur of limbs not far from the house, revealing a group of twenty marines. They were dressed in woodland camouflage-pattern uniforms, with full armour. One of them broke away and hurried over; he wore the rank of Staff-Sergeant.

“Sir,” he greeted, offering Brandon and Harry a salute. It was quickly returned.

“Set up a perimeter. OND haven’t shown up yet, but we don’t count on it staying that way,” Brandon ordered.

“Yes sir.”

Harry noticed the family were all staring with mouths agape. Brandon bailed him out, explaining, “Special technology. Gets personnel and supplies into position within minutes.” He once again glanced toward the southeast a moment.

Matt looked amazed. “Would've been damn useful in Vicksburg.”

“And we can't let you guys use it. We think our enemy has this stuff—which they shouldn't. But, it is what it is.”

Ben was intrigued, but gestured to Matt. “Help their men set up the perimeter. If they's threatenin' our property…”

“It's exactly so, sir. Both of your sons here have been seen with me. That instantly makes them—and everyone here a target.” 

Harry flicked his eyes toward Emma's son.

Emma was about to lash out at this 'invasion' but immediately deflated, quickly catching Harry's point. Meanwhile, Matt was hurrying over to help the Staff Sergeant. Harry mentally winced, seeing how awkwardly he was getting around. Yeah, a healer was needed sooner rather than later.

“John. Where’s Ma?” Mark asked.

“Upstairs. She’s been feelin’ poorly. But she’ll be wantin’ to meet Mr. Stormcrown,” John answered.

“Better we don’t all go and invade her room,” said Brandon. “Harry you go ahead, we’ll wait.”

The home’s interior was pretty much as Harry imagined it: rustic but comfortable for the period. Typical for a small farm with a large family. The master bedroom upstairs, if it could be called that was cramped, meant for a bed and immediate furniture, that was it.

The family matriarch was resting in bed, the covers drawn up over her chest. As expected, she looked unwell; the flu or some other similar illness, if Harry had to guess. But she smiled broadly, seeing Mark.

“You’ve come home,” she spoke, softly.

“Ma… this here’s Harry Stormcrown,” John introduced. “Harry, my Ma, Margaret—”

“Maggie,” his mother corrected him. “Thank you so much, lookin’ after my boys, young man.”

“It was the right thing to do, ma’am. It wasn’t combat, it was terrorists trying to commit murder, nothing more. Both of your sons drew against our enemies, so that makes them friends and allies. And something you should know, Mrs. Geyser… we take care of our friends.

“I’ll have a healer brought in, see if we can’t get you back on your feet.”

“Bless you, child.”

Harry let out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, I’ve never been a child. But I will take all the blessings I can get.”

He glanced out the window, seeing a few of the marines walking across the field. “Apologies, but we do need to get back outside.”

“Anything you need, Ma?” John asked.

“No, no I’m all right for now.”

“We’ll get a healer up this afternoon,” Harry promised.

Maggie smiled again. “Thank you again, Mr. Stormcrown. With Mark home… only one of us missing now.”

“Luke. He’s held in a prison camp in Maryland,” said John.

“Your younger brother,” said Harry.

That received a nod. “Captured two years ago.”

They returned to the porch, finding Billy was then entertaining Emma’s son while the others engaged in idle conversation. It had taken a minute or so, since Mark had slight difficulty navigating the stairs. He quickly claimed another chair, and absently messaged his leg—not that it would do a whole lot of good.

With Harry returning, Billy got back to his feet, and Jesse the younger was none-too-impressed, having been robbed of his entertainment. He reached out with both hands, tugging on Billy’s trousers, and—

_Pop._ The transfiguration on Billy’s outfit was instantly undone, reverting to his uniform, much to Harry and the others’ shock.

“'the hell?" Ben was equally shocked and alarmed, reaching for a rifle resting against the rail. Emma reached down and pulled her son to his feet and pushed him behind her.

Harry produced his wand. “Put it away, he's on our side.”

“Get that blue belly off my property,” Ben growled.

“No. he's part of my team, just as these two are also part of my team.” Harry gestured to Jesse and Danny. “They're dealt out of the war, so... you can put that away, or I'll vanish it. Balls, how'd that happen? The alteration shouldn’t have come off.”

“So he'd sneak in here instead,” Emma cursed.

“Better you didn't know perhaps, we were trying to avoid this argument.”

“Wouldn't matter, I ‘kin spot a blue belly a mile away.”

Mark huffed. “Emma, for Christ's sake, he ain't the enemy no more.”

“'an now you're sidin' with 'em too?”

“Sidin' with who, ma'am?" questioned Jesse. “He’s dealt out of the war— 'an it seems, joined another.”

“Common enemy,” said Danny, simply. Brandon was once again glancing toward the southeast, though he quickly turned focus back to the group.

* * *

2 km Southeast of the Farm

A pair of OND operatives were watching through binoculars.

“They've deployed units to watch the property, looks like at least twenty men. I'd count on detection wards and a mix of magical and non-magical defences by the time the sun sets.”

“Let them have their moment, allow them to think we have no interest here. Gilbert's been rather busy the past twelve hours. We'll have a nice little surprise for them the next time we engage.”

A soft pop alerted them to the arrival of a third.

“We're called back, Mistress wants everyone out of the field, wants a regroup.”

“Did she give a reason?”

“There have been casualties and slight force depletion. It's becoming difficult to operate in our present given a number of natural consequences; she wants a reevaluation of plans.”

“sounds like it could be a long-term interruption.”

“Could be.”

“Sounds like they also got word back from contacts regarding the failed trap... got a lead on the second filthy no-maj, it's likely we're being redeployed.”

The first produced a port key. “Gather close, it goes in five.”

The group of them vanished in a blur of limbs.

* * *

The two groups were still facing off, glaring at each other.

“Harry, just put down your chest, we'll head inside, see if the others won’t join us,” Billy suggested, “These folks don't want me here, it's fine.”

“Don't leave us behind,” said Jesse, glancing at Danny.

Harry did as asked, setting the chest up against the side of the steps, and restoring it to proper size. He pulled open the lid. “I’ll leave it open.”

The family could only watch in amazement, as Billy climbed in, with Danny quickly following. Jesse reached over and gave Mark’s shoulder a squeeze, before he then followed.

“Pissing on potential allies against a common threat, Mr. Geyser,” said Brandon, flatly, “The 'blue bellies' as you call them aren't your biggest danger here.” 

He glanced toward the southeast yet again. “We were being watched, up to about a minute ago. OND knows about this place.”

“So you can be nice to us, or we'll pull up everything, leave this place exposed. I promise, the result will not be pretty,” said Mazhe, coldly.

Now both John and Mark were being pulled in two different directions. New friends, or family? Harry could easily read the both of them—they were both glancing between their father and the open chest.

“You're putting two of your sons in impossible positions, sir.”

“Go join your Yankee friend, traitor,” Emma spat.

That sealed it for John. He let out a huff, before closing the distance and climbing into the chest.

That, in turn had Mark glare at his sister and father, before getting up and storming off, at least as fast as he was able, off to find his brother at the other side of the property.

Harry waited a few minutes, then said, “I thought blood was thicker than water. Perhaps it’s ice that runs through your veins, then.”

“Harry...” said Mazhe, softly.

He planted a kiss on his mate's forehead. “C'mon, let's go find Matt and Mark.”

Harry faced the remaining family. “My chest will not take kindly to anyone messing with it, so I'd leave it alone if I were you.”

He closed the lid, to be extra safe, and momentarily debated just picking it up, but elected to leave it where it is.

“You’re just leaving it there?”

“I trust it won’t be meddled with,” said Harry, leaving no room for argument. “Let’s go see how the protection detail’s managing.”

They found the pair of brothers talking with the Staff Sergeant at the burnt remains of a ramshackle cabin. A pair of men were dispatching with the debris, while others were unpacking and restoring a number of crates to proper size.

“We’re establishing a hard link to HQ,” one of the men reported, seeing Harry, Mazhe, and Brandon approach.

“Useful. We’re still negotiating with the Geysers, but proceed with a permanent structure, we’ll need to maintain presence no matter what.”

“Sir.”

“Sorry ‘bout Pa,” Mark apologized, “Didn’t think he’d be difficult.”

“It’s all right. But you know our point. We just want to keep you guys safe. And Brandon said it already, OND was watching this place.”

“We’ll get through to Pa,” Matt promised, “Mama won’t be a problem.”

“And we'll bring in a healer to have a look at her. There are some medicines we can give her to help her fight off the flu. Someone her age, it's more serious if not treated,” said Brandon.

“God bless you sir.”

“This magic thing doesn't bother you?”

Matt only gave a shrug, answering, “Who'm I to argue? If God didn't want it, he wouldn've made it.”

“Perfectly on point. Whether it's God or not, I don't know. But we exist in nature, whether some object to it or not. And as I have said so many times in the past, we're rather good to have around. Just ask Jesse or Billy.”

“Your Union friend. Know we got some cousins on the other side...”

“Mary's brothers,” Harry remembered.

“You know them,” said Matt.

“I haven't met her brothers, no. But yes, I'm aware of them. I met their parents... would've been during the battle of Gettysburg. Pain in the ass, that was, never mind the nightmares OND decided to unleash, and what they tried to do. It was brief, swift, and disastrous, killing hundreds, exposing thousands to magic. Cringe to think what the history books will look like when all this is said and done... when and if we’re able to sever the break.”

Both Mark and his brother looked confused. “Sever the what?”

“It's insanely complicated. Lots of powerful magic involved that I should know better than to mess around with. But, what's done is done, and here we are. Charlie Foxtrot.”

The brothers again looked confused.

“Cluster fuck,” Brandon clarified.

the pair looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Harry couldn’t help but grin, the absurdity of all of it. “That adequately describes the past ten months, I think. One calamity after another, all of it at the hands of OND.”

A blur of limbs nearby revealed Justin, Ludvig, and Bryce. Ludvig hurriedly stowed away his mobile.

“Justin! What the hell?!”

“I think we're safe here,” said Ludvig, “Agents in several places we're watching report OND leaving.”

“Does coincide with agents being seen leaving here a while ago,” Brandon reluctantly agreed. “And we do have a perimeter.”

“Still not completely secure, sir,” said the Staff Sergeant. “Wards are being erected still.”

“Double time then.”

“Sir.”

Now what has you bent on coming out into the field and putting everything at risk?” Harry demanded.

“Major breakthrough. Something I've been working on for the past couple of years—rephrase, what my team's been working on for a couple of years,” Justin answered, “Harry, where's your chest?”

“I left it back by the house. Brandon, you mind fetching it for me? You have transport rights.”

“Got it.”

Brandon twitched a moment, before vanishing with a blur and a soft 'pop' sound.

Harry, meanwhile, resisted doing a facepalm.

“Uh, Matt, this is Justin Fraser. I won't tell you what his title really is, for security reasons—though you'll likely find out soon enough. Justin, this is Matt Geyser, Mark's brother.”

“Of course,” said Justin, as they shook hands, “The eyes, you guys have similar eyes.”

Bryce, meanwhile, joined Harry and Mazhe. “You guys all right? Something happen?”

“You could say that. It's being sorted,” Harry answered, “Don't worry about it.”

“But I'm going to worry about it. It's what happens when you keep running into a burning building, Harry.”

Matt looked confused. “He does what?”

“My 'saving people' thing. I know the enemy's exploited that on a few occasions.”

“Back in the Wilderness,” said Mark.

“Yes. Thing is here, the enemy seems to know when I pop into a place and they're able to follow. It's why we threw up a perimeter soon as we arrived here. And also why my best friend here shouldn't be here,” said Harry, with a frown.

“It's my decision, Harry. Now this is important, it's about to make things a lot easier.”

That was the cue for Brandon to return with another soft pop, bringing Harry's chest.

“Put it down on the ground... uh, over there,” said Justin, pointing to a tree with a thick trunk.

Brandon did as asked, and Justin produced a small disc-like object, and stuck it to the tree's trunk with a sticking charm. Another small disc was put in front of the chest, and he fiddled with it a moment. He then pulled the lid open and climbed in.

He was gone for less than a minute, before climbing back out.

“Harry, go and touch the disc I just attached to the tree trunk there, see what happens.”

Harry had a suspicion of what was about to happen, but did as asked. In an instant, he was standing opposite the fireplace inside the chest.

“Shor's bones...”

“Harry?!” came Justin's voice through the open lid.

“Bloody hell! Justin, you're a fucking genius!”

“Thank you, thank you.”

"What'd he... how did you end up there?" 

Harry turned to find Billy, looking very confused. He was the only one in the common room—or not, as Josiah now stepped in from the dining room, hearing Harry’s voice.

“My best friend being a genius.”

Harry looked down at his feet, and sure enough, there was a small disc stuck to the floor with a red arrow pointing toward the fireplace. He also spotted a second disc stuck to the fireplace mantle.

“Let’s see if this works then. Going back outside.”

“What’s happening, heard Mark’s folks are being a bit of trouble,” said Josiah.

“It’s being sorted.”

With that, Harry touched the disc, and instantly vanished.

He found himself back outside, then standing directly in front of the chest. Almost immediately, Billy quite literally landed on top of him, and a second later, Josiah piled on top, sending them sprawling out on the ground.

Harry let out an indignant “Oof”, buried by the two men. Justin couldn’t help but laugh at his young friend’s predicament, but helps the others up. Mazhe then quickly helped Harry to his feet.

Harry then smirked. “Daredevils, are we?”

Billy only shrugged, then grinned. “Curiosity killed the cat?”

Josiah also grinned, but slung an arm around Billy.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” Ludvig quipped.

Both Billy and Josiah, as well as the two Geyser brothers all looked confused.

“Oh. You haven’t heard the second bit, then.”

Billy only shook his head. Then he and Josiah glanced at Matt, giving him a nod.

“Sorry ‘bout Pa, he’s a bit…”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Billy, “We’ll stay low. You folks don’t need more grief on the count of us.”

“Where’s my brother?” asked Mark.

“Went into the magic room with Jesse and Danny,” Billy answered. “We just came into the kitchen needin’ a drink. A shame the room can’t make food.”

“Yeah, agreed,” said Harry. He again glared at Justin. “Speaking of chest, now that you’ve seen this device work, how about getting inside out of possible enemy fire?”

“Actually, I'm returning to the Ragnar. have a few more of these things to deploy... do you mind if I put an additional connection to Alighieri? And possibly one to the Ragnar?”

“They won't work if the connection's severed," said Harry.

“Can’t be certain. But as long as the mobiles work, these should also work,” said Justin.

“Justin, you know where the outpost is back in Andersonville? We should put a marker there as well.”

“Yes, a good thought. But we should limit the number of buttons, you’ll end up with a cluster of them.”

“Best we get back,” said Ludvig.

“But… no more climbin' down the chest ladder," said Mark.

“Nope. Long as Harry puts down the markers first. They can be picked up—actually, stick the trigger spot directly to the lid, and you just have to put the teleport marker down. Or worst case scenario, put the marker on top of the chest as well, but not advisable. Also, I'm still working on restriction wards so it won't work if the chest is in your pocket, let's say. So keep in mind, this stuff's still very experimental.”

“Justin, it's astounding. Common destinations can be connected, meaning no fiddling with the mobile,” said Harry. He then smirked. “Party. Tonight. VPR.”

“Oh, it's on, friend,” Justin smirked right back. He pulled out his mobile. “Ludvig, Bryce, coming?”

Harry watched them disappear.

Mazhe put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “A party? Harry, you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Yeah. Positive. Time to let loose a bit, before I go postal.”

Matt looked confused. “Go postal?”

“Uh. Expression for someone going crazy,” said Brandon. “But it originates with disgruntled postal employees becoming violent in the workplace, usually attacking coworkers with firearms.”

“Not saying I’m gonna shoot anyone. But go off my nut, yeah, that’s becoming a possibility,” said Harry.

“Harry, something you forgot. Remember back in Gettysburg, you looked at my memories and said maybe Brandon might see something you missed,” Billy reminded him.

“Oh. That’s right, completely forgot. See, stuff’s getting missed because there’s just so much going on. OND kicked our asses at the Wilderness. Brandon, what’s been done up to now?”

“Full on quarantine, Harry. We’ve got support from Trevelyan, and limited support from Richmond.”

“Our boys are watchin’ a perimeter?” Mark wanted to know.

“Not many. Mostly to help our own guys with the area. We’re supplementing their wages with two dollars hazard pay,” said Brandon.

Harry let out a snort. “Yeah, worth every penny. They’ll earn it, considering the crap that’s spewing out of it. Any idea how big the magical backlash was?”

He flicked a hand at the ground, conjuring up a seat, seeing Mark shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Sit, let it rest a bit.”

A pair of soldiers helping with the set up flicked his wand at a box, summoning a stack of fold-up chairs, and sent them toward the group. And, in rapid succession, they were set up so everyone could have a seat.

Matt noticed immediately as he claimed one of them, that it was more comfortable than it looked.

“Could get used to this sorcery,” he said.

“Magic can do a lot of things, yeah,” Harry agreed. “I’m glad none of this makes you guys uncomfortable. Guess we’ve been pretty lucky so far. Your cousin Mary’s seen a bit of what I can do, but her mum’s still not fully aware. We’re pretty careful how much we reveal unless there’s no choice. That’s the frustrating thing… keep running into situations where I have no choice but to reveal our world. And more and more, I have no chance to clean things up.

“I can only imagine what the media had to say about the incident in the Wilderness.”

“You did all but dare the men on both sides to tell what they saw, Harry,” Billy reminded him.

“John showed me the paper in May. The story took up half the sheet,” said Matt. “One of his drawings took up a good part of it.”

Brandon hummed. “Interesting. Not a word from Trevelyan about it. And trust us, they would know. Likewise, so would MACUSA. I’ll have a word with MacAvoy and Applegate, find out what’s going on. If it made the papers—What paper was it?”

“ _Harper’s Weekly_ ,” said Matt.

“Major newspaper. Definitely complicates matters. Could get backlash from the ICW, it’s a massive breach of the statute.”

“I won’t apologize, Brandon. We’re walking the same road here we walked back in the spring, back in our own world. Guys. Every incident, every event OND unleashes, it’s pushing us closer to all-out war in the magical world. And these guys are gonna be caught right in the middle of it.”

Brandon let out a huff. “I know that, Harry.”

Mazhe glanced at Harry. “Yeah. We won’t be doing any of that stuff today. If we’re having a party in the VPR tonight, we might need a bit of preparation. And food will be nice, and wine. Must have some wine, a bit of music, no? And someplace nice. That beach scene we used during the Triwizard Tournament—”

Harry shook his head firmly. “No. That’ll just remind me of Tommy.”

“But we must have water. A creek, something maybe a little larger than the one south of Andersonville. There was such a nice spot there, that with a few adjustments, would have been perfect for a… what’s it called, a deck, covered by one of those fancy wood shelters—”

“You mean a gazebo, Mazhe.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

“I know the place you’re describing. I’ll set up the room, but you can adjust things, you know how it works,” said Harry, with a grin.

“You’re talkin’ ‘bout that room my brother’s in,” said Mark.

“Yes. As of yet, we really haven’t hit any sort of limit on what we can turn it into. Insanely powerful magic.”

“Harry, you plan on opening things up to the guys back at Andersonville?” Brandon asked.

“Sure. Considering most of the former camp including the garrison train with us, why not? And now that the sewer rats are being detained at his Majesty’s pleasure, I have no worries about problems.”

“Sewer rats?” asked Matt.

“Union POWs. A group of them formed a gang shortly after the prison opened. They had some sort of trading agreement with the garrison, which let them to commit horrible crimes against their fellow prisoners. Up until yesterday, they had been rather quiet,” said Harry.

“Early this morning, they decided to test things, attacking a recently-arrived group of prisoners. The entire gang’s been detained, now in holding cells in Alighieri. I would expect Arraignment proceedings to begin tomorrow,” said Brandon.

“Will we need to be there?” Billy wanted to know.

“No. The defendants will be brought in front of a judge just to enter a plea into record. Given the severity, they won’t be granted any kind of bail—and likely, they wouldn’t be able to afford it even if it were. A typical bond would likely start at a million.”

Billy looked shocked. So did Josiah. “Good Lord. A man could buy a small country.”

“In our world, a million American dollars is a lot of money, but you’d be surprised at the number of people who would be able to come up with it,” said Brandon.

“’an Mr. Stormcrown—”

“It’s Harry, Matt. Think we’re all on a first-name basis here. As to my worth. Yeah, a million wouldn’t hurt me financially. Not that I’d ever have reason to post that kind of money. At least not personally.”

“Considering he is the law when it comes to the Commonwealth,” said Mazhe.

“Let’s not get into that. Here and now, I’m simply Harry, as much as the rest of the world continues to try and tell me otherwise. They can go get bent.

“Meantime, c’mon, we have a bit of prep to do, find out what the others are doing. We’ll conscript them into service.”

* * *

Ben watched from a distance, as his two sons interacted with those... strangers who have all but invaded his property. And the way they're talking amicably with the two 'yanks. Perhaps he had it all wrong... three of his children siding with the strangers. And the perimeter protection did sound pretty good, if he had to admit it.

But… as the young man who seemed to be in charge had said… they were neutral. They wouldn't stop the Union invading the property if they came. Neutral. The word ran through his mind over and over. Neutral. Just like his second youngest. Thing was, what would happen the day the Union did come to Geyser Hill? What side would his sons truly fight on, if at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** :A party in the VPR inside Harry’s chest provides entertaining on a number of fronts..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Yep, Mark’s nephew is a wizard. Bite me._


	34. The Drowned Rat Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry discovers that party and small are most definitely not in the same sentence; and Mazhe forms a rather unusual club..._

# 34\. THE DROWNED RAT CLUB

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 14

Preparation took the better part of the afternoon, as they would be potentially exposing Harry’s personal space to the public. Brandon came to the rescue with a solution: move the arrival markers and the departure buttons to just outside the entrance to the Virtual Projection Room, and post a sentry to keep people from wandering. An additional ward had been applied, so prisoners were not permitted to go anywhere other than either the VPR, or back to Andersonville.

The room itself was arranged into an open grassy field, on Matt’s suggestion. It was hemmed in on all sides by strands of trees, but provided a massive space with lots of room to spread out if people wished it. At its centre was a pair of large covered pavilions. One of them served as both the entrance and exit point—a closed off part of the pavilion with a large set of double doors served this purpose. This was also where food and refreshments were set out; it was a self-serve buffet rather than have to worry about servers, or have Dobby be seen by people who hadn’t been introduced to him yet. And speaking of Dobby, Harry was certain he’d seen a number of house elves working alongside him in the chest kitchen… where had they come from?

The second pavilion was just a large covered, but open circular platform, designed to be the dance floor should people be inclined. It was surrounded by chairs and benches so people could rest sore feet—whether that was from dancing or having ones’ toes stepped on, that was another matter altogether.

Directly south of the pavilion—based on the fake sun in the sky—the trees were somewhat thinner, with a number of gaps, which revealed a shallow river that stretched wide, lined on the opposite side with a thicker line of trees. And in a few of the gaps on the near side, a walk-out deck had been erected with perhaps a foot of clearance between it and the water, with a more intimate arrangement for smaller groups. Benches were arranged in a circle, covered by a gazebo, lanterns hung to provide light once night fell.

The field also had perhaps two dozen large tents set up, with plenty of tables and chairs—some meant for only a couple of people, while others could accommodate ten or twelve. Some of the tents also had small cabins attached, so people could take care of personal business without leaving the room. All in all, Harry was impressed with the arrangement, but… how many people were they expecting?

* * *

The room opened for guests just before six o’clock. The time had been chosen since it would be time for the evening meal at Andersonville. With the announcement that went out earlier in the afternoon, no one could be sure how many would take advantage of the offer.

But it was no surprise, really, as dozens of men began to fill in, a queue quickly forming for the buffet tables. It was a mix of men in blue and grey uniforms, as well as a number of civilians—likely workers from the Virgil. There hadn’t been any restriction on who was permitted. After all, causing any sort of problem would result in a rather painful lesson.

Harry recognized more than a few faces from both the prison population and the garrison. They’d all trained together up to this point; Harry knew the morning routine carried on even if he wasn’t able to attend much anymore. But the unusual relationship between the two sides had not changed, thanks to the Commonwealth’s influence.

As Harry walked around, the sun sinking low on the fake horizon, Harry kept being surprised at the number of people who had accepted the invitation. He was certain most of his school friends were there: most of the Weasley children, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Seamus and Dean… the three other Tri-Wizard champions—maybe he could have a word with them later, see if they’d like to join in training back at Andersonville.

Some of the baseball players were also attending, many with either wives or girlfriends. Perhaps this was the first major public entertainment event they’d been able to participate in since June, if Harry thought about it.

The number of Commonwealth uniforms were also surprising. It looked like most of Captain Sevard’s unit had joined them, and he was certain he’d seen Captain Rowland wandering around. To have those two talk shop for a while…

“Think this here turned out real nice.”

Harry turned to find Matt standing beside him. He had fetched his old army jacket and cap from the house, seeing as his brother was still in uniform.

“We needed to do this. Was an on-the-spot idea, but a smashing one in the end. We’ll go into the wee hours of the morning, get piss-drunk, wake up with a pounding head that feels about six times too big and no memory how it got that way.”

Matt laughed. “I like you, kid.”

“I keep telling people, I’m no kid. Shit. Your jacket’s all but toast.”

“Not much worth fixin’.”

“Nonsense. Hold still a moment. I mean, with your permission, I can fix it.”

“Uh… okay.”

Harry simply touched the jacket sleeve, and in an instant, the damage and wear seemed to vanish, restoring it to pristine condition. Harry seemed to concentrate again, and suddenly, Matt felt like he’d had a long soak in the bath, and a clean change of clothes.

“G-good Lord!”

“Stay with us the night, and you can have a real bath in the morning. We’ve got a big tub in the master bathroom, you can spend all morning if you like. Jesse, Billy, and Josie have all got this treatment at one time or another.”

“How long’s Jesse been with ‘ya?”

“Well over a month now, I think. Joined us not long after I started running exercises back at Andersonville. The Union guys didn’t like it, but he’s been nothing but friendly. But by the Gods, one hell of a flier.”

“Flying on a broom. Mark told me ‘bout that. Remind me tomorrow, think we have one of them brooms he’s talkin’ about.”

Harry couldn’t help but smirk, getting the flash memory that had popped up to the forefront of Matt’s mind. “You tried to use it.”

“Funny now. Wasn’t funny when it happened.”

“We’ll teach you how to fly. It’s fun once you know what you’re doing. But Jesse was a natural. A rarity for a no-maj, see. Really surprising. This still wet-behind-the-ears farm boy from Georgia, and he’s gone like a shot, shooting at our enemies. It’s why he’s a Sergeant now.

“Thing is, he’s part of my close circle of friends, guys I trust without question. Just as much as both Billy and Josie are part of that circle. Because they protected me when I was at my most vulnerable. Kept me alive when I could’ve easily been left to die rather than be a burden on already critically limited resources. I survived a train ride from Northern Virginia to Andersonville, all because of them.”

“Guess that explains a lot. Where do we fit in?”

“Your brother. Just like Billy and Josie. Just like Jesse, Mark willingly drew against our enemy. Even all but crippled, and he still drew against our enemies. And right now, we will take all the friends and allies we can.

“What it means, though, is that your family is now on our enemy’s radar. Like Brandon said earlier, they were watching the property for a time.”

“How bad is that for us?”

“Bad. They could use you, or your sister, or your brothers, or your mum and dad, just to get to me. That’s the reason for all the security back at your home. And it’s likely we’ll have to extend security to keep an eye on your aunt.”

Harry let out a huff. “Talking about this rubbish again. All I seem to do.”

“How about this then. Where you from?”

“British by birth, but raised someplace else. I won’t get into detail about that just yet, as it’s complicated,” Harry answered. “How’s your leg?”

“Doesn’t hurt like my brother’s, if that’s what you mean.”

“Walk with me then. I see a friend I haven’t spoken to in… well… back in the spring,” said Harry.

The tent was only a short distance away, and there they found Ron dancing with Hermione. But the pair quickly hurried over.

“Harry!” Ron exclaimed, as they shook hands, but was rapidly pulled into an embrace. “Where… blimey, where’d you get the uniform?”

“Long story, Ron. ‘lo, Hermione.”

“Harry… you… look different.”

“Dragged behind a carriage, yeah. The past month’s been difficult, I’ll say that much. Glad to see you guys are still keeping well. Nice uniform, Ron.”

“Of course I joined up, soon as the recruitment office opened. You guys need me and I’m ready to fight.”

“War’s not a joke, Ronald!” Hermione scolded him. She then looked Matt up and down. “And you are?”

Harry resisted the urge to face-palm. “Oh. Gods, being daft as always. Ron, Hermione. This is Matt Geyser. His brother helped me out dispatching OND agents recently.”

“The other man with the limp,” Hermione remembered. “We saw him earlier.”

“Mark, my brother. Harry saved his life.”

“No surprise there, mate. It’s what Harry does. Whether he likes it or not.”

That earned a grimace from Harry. He brightened. “Glad you joined up, Ron. Good show, Private.”

“Hey!”

“It's your rank, but knowing you won't stay there long. Work hard, maybe we'll have you come join us up front.”

“I could now—”

Harry shook his head. “Get some experience, listen to your DIs, then we'll talk about it.”

Hermione, meanwhile, looked thoughtful. “The uniforms. Harry, there are some mental rumours about. About the Commonwealth making changes to history. About you and Jus—King Justin, meddling with history. Meddling with events in the American Civil War.”

“How much rumour?”

“Nothing confirmed, but Harry… Harry, it’s true, isn’t it?”

“We had no choice, Hermione. OND attempted to set off an explosive device in Gettysburg. Nearly destroyed artillery batteries, could have killed hundreds of men. That was one success we’ve had against them opposed to the string of failures. As of right now, I’m still not sure how much damage has been done, but I know it’s staggering.”

Hermione once again glanced at Matt. “You’re a soldier from the South, then.”

“Yes miss. From Virginia.”

“He’s out of combat given his injury, much like his brother.”

“Harry… how’s that even possible? A time-turner—”

“Only goes back about eight hours, though I can get ten if I press it slightly. Thing is, this isn’t a time-turner. We’re certain OND was able to access the Orb of Magnus and create a portal into either late May or early June of 1864. That’s when the trouble started.”

“Merlin… if the ICW finds out…”

“Hermione, trust me. We have a lot of people worrying about that scenario. An all-out magical war is not off the table. On top of all the other shit being dumped on our heads right now.

“I won’t say any more, but trust me, there are lots of heads thinking of the situation. And honestly, it’s not like I go looking for trouble. Trouble seems to find me quite easily without personal intervention.”

Hermione looked confused, though all the pieces now fit. “That means... Merlin... there are also Union soldiers here. I knew I recognized the uniforms from somewhere... Harry, how is that possible? You have opposing sides here.”

“Let’s just say I made a whole lot of friends while fighting the bad guys. Seems both the Union and the Confederacy aren’t all that impressed with terrorists bent on killing indiscriminately. I wouldn’t say the men here are all friends. But they aren’t treating each other like the enemy, so I take that as a small victory.”

“General Stevenson won’t like that, Harry. Hell, thinkin’ most officers would hate seein’ this.”

Harry smirked. “Happen to know Lieutenant Barrett’s here. He’s part of the garrison back at Andersonville. He’s got walk-in privileges here in the chest, so you’ll likely run into him sooner—”

“Andersonville. Harry, that was the worst prison in the war,” said Hermione, horrified.

“When I got there, it was as horrifying as you can imagine. Now? You’d have to see it to believe it. Yeah, it’s still a prison. All the men in blue here… they’re prisoners, at least for now. Save for a few exceptions. You’ll meet Billy and Josie—Josiah, eventually. They’ve been paroled.

“Now most most of the civilians here... I think they’re from the work site for our new ship. I know you’ve both heard of the new ship we’re building.”

“The Virgil. From _Dante’s Inferno_ ,” said Hermione.

“I haven’t read it, but Mazhe has. And we have a new city under the prison; we called it Alighieri.”

“But there was never a Commonwealth city there. Harry, how is that possible?”

“A question being asked by a lot of people, Hermione. It’s dodgy magic no one understands. You and I both know the dangers of time-travel. But our friends from OND either don’t understand, or more likely, just don’t give a shit.

“Or worse, it’s their full-on intention. To cause havoc with historical events. Stupid as it would be, it’s as if… they believe doing so, would harm us now. Thing is, I have a suspicion their activities have formed an alternate history, an alternate future.”

“If that’s what’s happened, then we shouldn’t remember, or worse… we shouldn’t still exist, Harry.”

“But Hermione… what if we’ve formed a hard link between our present, and 1864?”

“Doing so shouldn’t be possible.”

“But let’s just say that’s what happened?”

“Then… both time lines would exist—as impossible as it sounds… both time lines would carry on, one not having influence on the other. I would have to visit the library—”

“Hermione…” Ron whined.

Harry couldn’t help but grin. He sobered. “That’s the nightmare I’ve been facing since this began back in June. Right from the attack on the 13th, it’s been one thing after another. Praise the Gods for Mazhe and Bryce.”

“Where are they by the way?”

“Main pavilion, last I saw. They were dancing with each other, so I let them be,” Harry answered. “I’ll have dances with them both later.”

“This music… reckon it’s from your world,” said Matt.

“It is.” Harry smirked. “I’m certain you’ll be asked at least once before the night’s over.”

“With this leg?”

“You’ll find a way to make it work, now, won’t you?”

“Speaking of. It was good to see you, Harry. But… err…”

“Go, Ron. Don’t let my crazy musings ruin your fun.”

It was embraces from both of his friends, before Ron took Hermione’s hand, and they returned to dancing.

“I should be with them, you know,” said Harry, as they left the tent. “Should have finished level seven magic with their class. Instead, the year’s been one event after another. Losing dear friends, again and again, our world being sent further and further into chaos.

“I know you’ve seen some truly terrible things, but this… it’s over and above anything you could imagine.”

“John told me some,” said Matt. “Your world’s messed up.”

That earned a snort from Harry. “Matt, it’s been messed up for a long time.”

“Where we goin’?”

“Care for a cold beer?”

“Cold beer? Ain’t heard of that before.”

“Beer should be served cold, a few degrees above freezing. Serving it warm is akin to serving horse piss.”

Matt made a sour face. “Thanks for that.”

Harry only smirked. “C’mon, I think I see your brother.”

Sure enough, after collecting pints of beer, they found John taking up one of the smaller tables near the refreshment pavilion, busily sketching. A pint glass was half-empty, and an empty bottle sat just off to the side.

“Matt… Mr. Stormcrown…”

“It’s Harry. You make it sound so formal.”

Harry and Matt took up chairs opposite.

“Still drawing up a storm, eh?”

“Don’t really stop, honestly,” John answered, briefly looking up.

“Drawing… never had the time to do anything like that. Too busy fighting this that and everything else. You make a lot of money with your drawings?”

“More than enough to get by. _Harper’s Weekly_ are gettin' most of them, but some still go to my Uncle's newspaper in Gettysburg, 'an I sell to a few other papers, too. Or at least, I did. Haven't been away from home the past couple months... not long after Wilderness. I thought you'd both died. Jonas gave me same advice you did 'an I came home.”

“And how's miss Kathy?”

That earned a pained look from John.

“Oh. I didn't mean to pry.”

Harry already had a flash memory of what had happened—yeah, her kissing another man—wait. Jonas? But, where was Mary? Injured, wouldn’t she have gone to visit? Did she even know?

He mentally sighed. Much as he could investigate, there were so many fires to put out.

“Hey, later on, would you be willing to make a drawing of me and my...”

“Your partners. Sure.”

“I'll pay you for it. I mean, we have lots of pictures together, but a sketch by a famous news correspondent…”

“I ain't famous.”

“Beg to differ.”

That earned a grin from John. He looked around a moment, then asked, “Where’s Mark?”

“Haven’t seen him in a while, but I know he’s around. My friend Hermione saw him a while ago. Really sucks for him though. I’m betting he’d rather be up on his feet dancing rather than sitting on his arse nursing a buggered leg.”

“It still hurts him,” said John.

“It does. It’s nerve damage, something our healers weren’t able to fix. Though I imagine Healer Chen will come up with something that’ll make it more bearable. Being in pain every time he moves, that’s not living. Worst case, they might amputate it, give him a prosthetic. And before you object, trust me. One of my dear friends was fitted with a prosthetic, he got around just as well as before.”

“Your technology,” Matt guessed.

“Yes. Medicine’s come a long way in a hundred and forty years. What happened to Jonas that lost him his arm?”

“Wounded. Chasin’ some mad man who was killin’ the wounded.”

“Back in the Wilderness,” Harry confirmed, to which John gave a nod.

“A shame we couldn’t have helped. He wouldn’t have lost his arm had it been us.”

Harry thought a moment. “We came on a man, murdered at the Wilderness. His head was nearly split in two. Does that—”

“My cousins. One of their friends was killed on picket duty. Exactly the same way. He was pinned to a tree with his own bayonet.”

“Exactly what we found. Jonas caught up to the killer? Who was it?”

“A Confederate general, Harry.”

“Gods. That’s mental.”

“Jonas said he was whistling a hymn… ‘Rock of Ages’.”

Harry made a sour face. “Great. Another memory now ruined.”

“What makes you say that?” Matt wanted to know.

“Back in the spring, after a… an incident… we were looking after a bunch of evacuees, in… well… in an enormous auditorium. It has this massive organ—something like a pipe organ, but… it’s much more versatile—you’ll likely see and hear it eventually.

“But getting off track… one of the songs that was played, was that hymn. Fitting, with what was going on. So to hear of some terrorist nut singing or whistling that tune while committing murder… we continue to find new ways of destroying ourselves.”

* * *

The sun had finally set behind the western copse of trees, and with that, it seemed like dozens of lamps materialized, casting soft lights over the tables and in the tents. Harry had left Matt with his brother, choosing to once again wander around, mingle with friendly faces he hadn’t seen in months. He bumped into Neville—he had also joined the marines, looking sharp in his new uniform. So too, had both Seamus and Dean. That meant all of his former dorm mates had answered the call and joined the Commonwealth’s military.

The music being provided varied depending on which tent one stepped into. In one instance, Harry found Martin had joined up with a bunch of musicians from the garrison who had been lacking a banjo-player. It was there he also found both Billy and Josiah. With only a brief word with the pair, he moved on.

Another tent featured a noisy mix of electronic music of some sort, a man working at a console, a stack of speakers on either side of it. Some of the men from Andersonville had been attracted to the unusual music, but were confused by the dancing. It was like nothing they’d seen—or heard, for that matter!

He again moved on, finding yet another tent, and some somewhat tamer music. And here, he came on an amusing sight, wherein Luna was trying to teach Jesse and Danny how to dance to the more modern music. Trying, with little success, although both men still looked to be enjoying themselves and their company. Both had undone their jackets, and looked completely relaxed. Though Jesse had plenty of time to relax and take some down time, Harry knew that Danny likely hadn’t had any sort of real break in some time. Never mind the near-death experience only a few days ago!

Yet another tent had somewhat more edgy music, and here, Harry found both Bryce and Mazhe dancing together. Bryce had found himself a rebel kepi, or a variant of it—a forage cap, Harry remembered. It was a little taller than a kepi, and somewhat more flexible. But he’d gone with jeans and one of his red undershirts. The pair of them were dancing close, and Harry smirked to himself. Maybe he should cut in.

Nope. Let them be, he decided. He knew he was lucky, with the pair liking each other. It could have turned out differently. They had an unusual, unique relationship, and perhaps, if the worst was to happen—his partners wouldn’t be completely alone. Mazhe and Bryce would take care of each other, just as Billy and Josiah would take care of each other. Complicated, but ultimately—

He sighed. Maybe he was thinking too much into it. He had a beautiful mate, and now three consorts. And in that instance, Harry knew he was a very lucky man.

Wandering near yet another tent, this one featuring music with a Latino flavour if Harry had to guess, he bumped into Jose and his wife as they left it. Judging by the bump in her midsection, she was pregnant a second time.

“Mr. Stormcrown, a pleasure,” said Lisa.

“And likewise, Mrs. Armando. Congratulations.” Harry flicked his eyes down to her midsection a moment.

“I... oh, of course!”

Jose grinned. “Silver lining in the suspension, I'm home a lot.” He thought for a moment. “Mr. Stormcrown...”

“Harry is fine.”

“I have a question. Miguel's been having... unusual things go on around him sometimes.”

“Is that related to what happened back in Florida?” Lisa followed.

Now it was Harry’s turn to grin. “Nope. Describe one of the incidents you've seen.”

“About a week ago, we were just getting ready for bed, when we see the light in his room flicking off and on,” Lisa explained. “We look in, and Miguel's in his crib, giggling up a storm, and no one near the switch! We thought there was an intruder, but...”

“And there have been other events like this?”

“Yeah, happening more and more often,” Jose answered.

Harry gripped both of them on the shoulder and grinned again. “Mr. and Mrs. Armando, your boy is a wizard. What we call a first-gen magical, or... what Wizarding Britain refers to as Muggleborn. My friend Hermione is one. She's attending, so I'll see if she might like to come over and have a chat, answer a few questions. Just... your boy is no different than he was before, just...”

“Oh, we know, Mr... Harry, we know. Just, this is so unexpected. Figured he'd follow in dad's footsteps...” Jose still looked a little worried.

“Doesn't mean he won't. It comes back to what he wants in the end.”(1)

“If I don’t see Hermione tonight... I’ll get a message to her. But trust me, it’s perfectly normal, and there’ll be more than a few people that will help you out.”

* * *

It was then truly dark, with the fake sky coming to life with a million bright stars. Harry had gotten a bite to eat, a selection of items from the buffet table, and a new pint of beer, which was then half-gone. His wandering carried him over to yet another tent, and yet another music style. And here, he found Justin, dancing with Zoey.

Harry could only imagine how long it would be before Justin would dare to ask the question; the writing was all but on the wall at this point. With Zoey spending nearly all her time in Bthalft with her mother, and with Justin being in a secure location, there were few reasons for—

His musing was interrupted, as he spotted a junior officer hurrying in from the entrance at the main pavilion, a message clutched in his hand. Harry moved to intercept.

“Sir, we have reports of—”

“Is it an immediate threat to the Commonwealth's safety, or the safety of people in this room?”

“No, sir.”

“Then we'll deal with it in the morning. Please take a message back to Ragnar's AIC: unless the world's coming crashing down around our ears, there is to be no interruptions. That's a Promagistrate order.”

“Yes sir.”

The officer gave a salute, and hurried off, back the way he’d come. Harry once again mentally sighed. Something else he’d have to relay to either Brandon or Ludvig, make sure they weren’t slammed by something unexpected first thing in the morning. Speaking of Ludvig—

“You can really do that?”

Harry turned to find Matt had once again caught up with him, and had heard the exchange—why was he wet?

Harry sighed again. “Yeah. Promagistrate is a special position that... well... how familiar are you with chess?”

“A little.”

“Enough to know the pieces?”

“Enough, yeah.”

“So think of it like this. Justin is... he's the king on the board. He's pretty flexible, right? I'm a queen. I can—”

“Move how you want,” Matt finished.

“Though I don't like it. Justin's the man in charge, and in most instances, I defer to him. Now in this instance...” Harry gestured to his friend and his girlfriend. “Last thing he needs tonight is some sort of bullshit that can wait until morning. Got fingers and toes crossed that we'll make it through the evening without interruption.”

“It's really that bad for you folks?”

“You have no idea. It’s why I suggested we do this. Everyone needs a break, a rest, even if it’s just a few hours.”

Harry then smirked, asking, “What happened to you? You fall in the river?”

“My brother happened,” Matt answered. “I’ll get even later.”

“You're lucky, having siblings, one about your age. Me, only child. I had Mazhe from six years old. He was older than me.”

“Was?”

“Complex reasons. But no matter, it all worked out in the end for that part of my life. Then there’s Billy and Josie... Billy belongs to Josie, but well... he also fell in love with me. That’s complicated, but they don’t complain, and neither do Mazhe or Bryce. I care for them all... became—or becoming family I never had.”

“Mark was sayin' how close y'all are.”

“What if he wants to be a part of this? What will your father think?”

“It's what Mark wants? Guess that's all that matters. 'an with his leg, he's done as it is, same as me.”

“I don't know where his mind's at, but... I'm just spelling out a possible outcome. But you should know this. I protect my friends and those close to them. Zoey there. She's rather important back in our own world. I caused quite the, uh, issue, when I put protection orders on her immediate family. Just because she means the world to Justin. He's my best mate, long before he became King. Means, there's very little I wouldn't do for him. That includes protecting people dear to him.”

“How far would 'ya go?”

“I've killed to protect those I care about. I've broken a promise I made to someone very important, all because one of my mates was in danger and could have died. Now promises for me, see... It's my word, and I don't break my word without a damned good reason.”

Harry let out a sigh, and downed the rest of his glass. “Even now, all I seem to do is talk about dark shit. Just know this. We'll do everything we can to keep your family safe.”

“’Arry!!”

Harry turned to find both Fleur and Bill had wandered over.

“Fleur... or should I say, Mrs. Weasley. You're looking well.”

He grinned, flicking his eyes to her midsection. “Congratulations. Think the baby bug’s going around. Mrs. Armando’s pregnant too.”

“We saw,” said Bill.

“Bill is over ze moon,” said Fleur.

“I can only imagine. Fleur, this is Matt Geyser. Matt, Mrs. William Weasley.”

“Fleur, if you please.”

Harry flicked his eyes off to his left. “Right. I'll leave you to get acquainted, gotta go intercept a pair of troublemakers before they do something to blow up the room.”

Matt looked alarmed, but Bill only rolled his eyes. “My twin brothers. Don’t think they’d really blow up the room. Go, Harry.”

It was only a few moments for Harry to cross the distance and meet up with Fred and George, who were whispering in low tones.

“If you pair blow up my chest, I'm gonna be very unhappy.”

“Now what gave you the idea we'd do such a thing?” questioned George, looking affronted.

“The nerve!” Fred cried, in mock indignation.

Harry then smirked. “Of course, if this conversation involved fireworks, it's a go. The ceiling level's more than high enough. And...” 

Harry concentrated for a moment. “Toward the east end, there’ll be a platform out in the water. I’ll leave it up to you two to figure out how to get to it. Remember, nothing to put people at risk. There are people here who have been stressed out by nonsense far too long.”

“Message received, Harry.”

Harry looked them up and down, noting the uniforms. “You both joined the marines.”

“Couldn’t let our little bro show us up, Harry,” said Fred.

“Couldn’t let him be the only one trying to save the world,” George threw in. “You did it once already, time for us to step in and help out.”

* * *

The evening wore on, and Harry’s wanderings brought him down to the river, where a large bonfire had been lit, sending flames high into the air, casting a bright light over a large area. It was there he found both Brandon and Ludvig, among a smaller gathering. It looked like a number of the Ragnar’s crew were around, as well as some of the workers from Andersonville. So too, were a few of the prisoners and a spattering of men from the garrison.

“Think we created a monster, Harry,” said Ludvig.

“Yeah, I think most of this is Justin's doing. I offered the idea, but he ran with it. Bloody hell. I mean, not complaining, this was a great idea. You guys see Luna earlier? Trying to teach Danny and Jesse how to dance.”

“Yep, saw them,” said Brandon. “And watching Justin... how long you think it'll be before he asks her?”

“I think he still has to ask President Bartlet,” said Ludvig, “He's working up the courage.”

That earned a chuckle from Harry. “Afraid he might end up locked up in the White House bunker. King or not. Zoey’s still the President’s youngest daughter and all that.”

He grinned again. “Of course, I know that secretly, the President is over the moon about their relationship. He might be all blustery about ‘no one being good enough for my daughter’... but he likes Justin, likes that he’s intelligent, that he’s a good man... and most importantly, because of who he is, his daughter won’t want for nothing. Never mind getting more grand children. And the idea that his daughter would become a Queen... I think at the end of the day he’ll more than easily accept when Justin asks him and his wife for Zoey’s hand.”

“Pretty good arguments,” said Brandon.

A loud splash drew Harry's attention to the shallow bank of the river, where Josiah had thrown Billy in the water. The man was standing there, smirking a moment, before he plunged in after, and it degenerated into a soggy wrestling match, as the pair tried to dunk each other.

“Bloody hell.”

“Still can’t get my head around the... dynamic, the relationship you guys all have,” said Ludvig.

“He and Josie were a thing long before I came along," said Harry. “You guys did know that, right?”

“Yes, of course,” said Brandon, “Just making sure that you’re truly okay with that. I'm not gonna argue, not my place...”

“Why wouldn't I be? The end of the day, I belong to Mazhe first. Mazhe knows that, Bryce knows that, and Billy knows that. And if Josie also makes Billy happy, then I'm not gonna get in the way. After all the shit they've been through... they're lucky to have each other.”

That got a nod out of Brandon.

“Makes a lot of sense in the end, I guess.” He grinned. “And Mr. Harper makes an adorable drowned rat.”

Now Ludvig was smirking. “If you say so,” And suddenly Harry found himself lifted off his feet.

“So help me, if you get me wet—”

_SPLASH._

“Payback's a bitch,” Harry sputtered, pulling himself up to his knees, soaked to the bone. His cap threatened to float away, so he snagged it, flung the water out of it and put it back on.

“Don't forget us!” 

That was accompanied by another, larger splash, as both Bryce and Mazhe jumped in—where had they come from? Harry found himself tackled and kissed rather roughly, while Bryce joined the soaking embrace; he reached over and snagged his cap with a free hand, and jammed it back on his head.

They separated slightly, as Billy and Josiah joined them.

“We'll call this the drowned rat club,” Mazhe grinned, dragging his braid out of his face. Billy also had to pull the hair off his face before replacing his cap.

“Still find this fascinating,” Josiah commented, “This place turning into whatever you want it to be.”

“It was an epic gift from my friends,” said Harry.

There came yet another noisy splash, as Matt finally got his revenge, throwing his brother in, then looking satisfied with the effort. But Harry had a dangerous glint in his eye, and a moment later, Matt joined his brother.

“Welcome to the drowned rat club,” Mazhe grinned.

The pair half swam, half dragged themselves over to where the others were; the water was perhaps chest deep, with the bottom made up of a fine sand rather than mud or rocks. After all, the room provided exactly what was asked.

“Hold on. Uh. Everyone sit up right, let me try something,” Harry decided.

He waited a moment, letting the others adjust their positions. And, in a matter of seconds, the bottom seemed to rise slightly, lifting everyone a bit more out of the water, to just above the arm pits.

“Better,” said Mazhe, “But how about...”

A floating table instantly appeared, though it remained perfectly steady, a lantern pitched on top of a small metal rod at the centre of it provided a warm light so they could see. A soft bench also materialized, and everyone found themselves shifted appropriately. Josiah alongside of Billy, with Billy at Harry’s right side. Mazhe took up his left, with Bryce likewise, to his left. Mark and Matt then took up spots directly opposite, finding a separate bench.

“Nice. I like it,” said Harry.

“Water’s a bit cold. Anyone care if I make it warmer?” Billy asked.

“Go ahead. You know how it works,” said Harry.

Billy concentrated a moment, and almost instantly, the water’s temperature rose to lukewarm.

“Christ, made it bath water,” said Mark.

“Now if Harry would put a warming charm on me...”

Harry touched Billy’s coat sleeve, and Billy felt the charm take hold.

“Perfect.”

“You guys all look absolutely nuts, you should know,” Ludvig teased, while Brandon had his mobile out, snapping pictures.

“Now that we have blackmail material...”

Harry raised an arm in threatening manner, but both men popped away.

“We'll get them tomorrow during our training session,” said Mazhe.

“Playing with fire, more like it,” said Bryce.

“What kind of training?” Matt wanted to know.

“Feels like we've been through boot camp twice since we started with these guys,” said Josiah, “Jesus, felt dead after the first day... the first day of real training we joined you guys in.”

“That's what every one of your fellow men will receive over the next while,” said Harry, “It's all standard basic training in the Commonwealth. You have to be able to, what's the word, cope with the stress. Physical and mental. Given you guys have all seen combat, it won't be much to bring everyone up to the standard.”

“'an they were all prisoners at Andersonville,” said Matt. “I remember what you said to your friend...”

“The Union's loss, our gain,” said Harry, with a shrug. “Dealt out of the war, and we need good men. They’re still being kept at the prison, but I can imagine that sometime in the future, they’ll be moved to one of our cities and access to better training facilities.”

“Force depletion, Mark told me.”

“The draft will raise a lot more numbers, but still, the enemy we face...” 

Harry let out a sigh. “And here we go, talking about those lunatics.” 

He touched a finger to the floating table, and a bottle of firewhiskey appeared, along with an appropriate number of glasses. “Who'd care for a drink?”

“Harry, these guys haven't had that stuff before,” said Bryce. He grunted, feeling Mazhe put a hand between his legs.

Harry smirked dangerously as he filled the glasses with an appropriate measure. He and Mazhe both took a glass, clinked them together, and proceeded to take a drink.

Bryce smirked. “C’mon, guys. It’s a burn, but a good burn, it’ll warm you up inside really nice.”

Now, the others dared to take a drink of the rather potent spirit. Harry only leaned forward, watching the reactions. Maybe he should have sat on the opposite side. Though—

“Good lord,” Mark managed. His brother said nothing, but his face betrayed the shock from the rather potent shot.

“Shit, I'd think he's trying to kill us,” Billy muttered.

Josiah let out a snort. “Aw come on, Billy. If he wanted to kill us there's easier ways.”

“This is true,” Matt agreed. He could only shake his head and grin, as Harry poured another shot.

“What?” Mark questioned, giving his brother a look.

“The idea I'd be sittin’ here having a drink with men who are supposed to be the enemy.” 

Matt then shrugged. “Guess it doesn't matter a whole lot; they ain't shootin at me.”

“The war stopped at the door—hatch—or teleport pad, whatever it is... that leads in here,” said Mazhe. “End of the day, we all bleed the same colour... have the same dreams, the same fears, the same... deep-down burning desires. Our hearts have been broken, they'll be broken again, and just as before, they will heal, scars left behind to remind us where we've been.

“It’s dark now, yeah. But it can’t last forever. No matter what the monsters out there might wish or think.”

Bryce raised his glass. “To healed hearts, and brighter days.”

Glasses were lifted aloft, then drunk.

* * *

July 15

The bottle was long gone, and another sat on the table, nearly empty. A number of people had come by, but at this point, no one could be bothered to move, still submerged up to their chests. The fireworks display just after midnight had been nothing short of spectacular, lasting nearly a half-hour. That had been the official end of the night, but only a few had began to head toward the exit. That had been some time ago, and Harry wasn’t all that interested in finding out what time it was.

It was then Jesse wandered over. He grinned madly. “Seems I was missin’ all the fun.”

“Members only,” Mazhe slurred, wagging a finger.

“Members only?”

“Yeah, the drowned rat club.”

“The what?”

“Drowned rat club,” said Billy, “Only one way to be a member, ‘an gettin' feet wet doesn't count.”

“Oh.”

Jesse looked at his uniform a minute, shrugged, and allowed himself to fall backwards into the water with a noisy splash, the hat floating away as he came back up. He snatched it up, and jammed it back on his head, causing water to stream down his face. “Good enough?”

That earned raucous laughter from Harry and his mates.

“I give it a five, 'reb,” Billy teased, “But it'll do.”

“Hey!”

Both Billy and Josiah blew raspberries, while Jesse took a seat beside Mark. He thought for a moment.

“How come our pouches don' fill with water if we do stuff like this?”

“Water repelling charms,” Harry answered, as he filled a shot glass. “Here. It's also a requirement for membership.”

Jesse looked at him like he was bonkers. “You know where I'm from... right? Beside, ain’t first time I drank with ‘ya.”

“’cept this ain’t the shit we usually have,” said Bryce. “Harry keeps this for special occasions.”

Harry only smirked again and nodded toward the offered glass. This also had the others smirking. Now, no way Jesse was going to back down from a challenge, particularly considering Billy and Josiah were also all but daring him. So he downed the glass—and nearly passed out from the shock. Uh. No. Definitely not expecting that. Not in the least.

“Sweet Jesus,” he rasped, his throat still feeling like it was on fire. His eyes were watering from the shock, and he could feel the liquid seeming to burn all the way down into his stomach.

“It's called firewhiskey for a very good reason,” said Harry.

But Jesse snatched up the bottle and poured himself another shot. “Burned, hell yeah.”

Seeing the bottle was then empty, Harry touched a finger to his pouch, summoning another bottle. He set it on the table beside the empties.

Josiah then let out a grunt, which had Billy smirking. And he let out a grunt of his own, as Josiah reciprocated.

Harry smirked yet again. “Don't worry about making a mess in the water, it's all self-cleaning.”

The dim light from the single lantern covered up how red their faces turned. But the pair looked at each other, Josiah grabbed Billy’s face with both hands, and they locked lips. And, lightning fast, Harry found Mazhe doing the same thing.

Quick as Mazhe finished, Bryce had a turn, and this time, Harry also felt Mazhe licking his neck. He felt his insides get warm, the blood rushing in two separate directions, as there was slight pressure—and an explosion of euphoria coursed through his body. It was a collision of blood, magic, and alcohol.

The others nearby could all feel the euphoric effects of the blood magic as it seeped into the water. Billy, Jesse, and Josiah knew what was happening, being in on the secret, but the others were momentarily confused.

“Good Lord,” said Matt, finally, “Can only hope the woman I meet will make me feel like that.”

Harry was too busy snogging Bryce to answer, while Mazhe continued to suck and lick at the spot on his neck where he'd drawn blood. Each lick made Harry shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** :“Matters of State, Matters of Family”: recent activities cause headaches for Harry and his companions; and unusual activity in Gettysburg has Harry investigating..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Apologies if this felt like filler. But Harry needed to blow off a bit of steam, as he said. Take a breather, step back, even for just a few hours. Reconnect with some of his school friends and others. As much as I’d like to keep my foot on the gas, any normal person would, as Harry put it, go postal._
> 
> _Of course, so much going on, things have to be dealt with. Fallout from the Wilderness being top of the list, that was one hell of an explosion... and men on both sides of the war saw it! Harper’s Weekly covered it, and likely, so did many other smaller newspapers. It’s a significant breach of Section 13, even if it wasn’t actually the Commonwealth’s fault._
> 
> _Good grief. The interaction between Fleur, Bill, and Matt. Could only imagine what that would actually sound like. A French accent, an English accent, and a Virginian accent. Talk about clash._
> 
> _(1) This was planned from the moment I introduced the Armandos back in episode 2. Interesting that a few characters I’ve introduced now have magical children, eh?_


	35. Matters of State, Matters of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s a visit from the historic Commonwealth’s Prime Minister; Justin offers John a commission surrounding a rather important instrument of the Crown; and a possible threat sends Harry back to Gettysburg..._

# 35\. MATTERS OF STATE, MATTERS OF FAMILY

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 15

The sun was well up in the fake sky when Harry at last began to wake. For a change, his head wasn’t pounding like it had in the past after a night on the sauce. He was still soaking wet, though now half out of the water—and perhaps that was a good thing, as the air was near stiflingly hot and humid. Both of his partners were draped over him in some way, still asleep. Billy was bumped up against him, but he was still entangled with Josiah. They were likewise still soaked and muddy… and as Harry quickly discovered, so was he. Gods, what had they done? It looked like they’d rolled around in the mud half the night!

Where were the others? Ah. Jesse was bumped up against Bryce, just as dirty as the others. And Mark and his brother… a little further down the riverbank, also filthy. Yep, he would need a trip into the pensieve to see what exactly they did last night! His arse ached, his thighs ached, bloody hell, his cock was still throbbing. He mentally winced, getting a memory of a similar scene back in 73BCE Capua. Oh well. This time was very different as it involved at least one of his partners.

He snorted in his head. Yeah, not like Matt or his brother would willingly participate. Gods. Hope they hadn’t gotten too much of a show, last thing he needed was for his new friends to be scarred for life. How many fires would he have to put out this time.

He then heard footsteps approach.

“Promagistrate?”

Harry twisted his head to see the speaker. Another junior officer. “Yes?”

“Sorry to disturb you, but Commander McAllister wants you back outside ASAP, there’s a situation.”

Harry let out a groan, and felt both Bryce and Mazhe shifting, also being woken by the voice. “Yeah. Give us a few minutes, we’ll be right up.”

“Sir.”

The officer hurried off, while Mazhe rolled off of Harry and Bryce, then sat up. The others were also stirring.

“What was that?” Jesse mumbled, getting to his knees. “Christ, what did we do this mornin’?”

“A question I’m also asking, Jesse.”

“Might not’ve seen ‘yas, but we sure heard ‘yas,” said Matt, also getting to his knees.

Now Mark was also sitting up. “Your friends did some magic, ‘an kept people away… they still heard it.”

“Mazhe.”

“Who me?” Mazhe smirked. “If they got more of a show than they’d wanted, it’s not my problem. I wanted to feel my partner inside of me and things perhaps got away from us.”

Harry looked annoyed. “Yep, bet that’s why we’re now being called topside. Last thing I need is an earful about our activities. They can bite me. I’ll claim Promagistrate’s Prerogative or something. And this is my home, after all.”

“Gettin’ pain from muscles I didn’t know I had,” Jesse complained, reaching into his pouch, and producing a pain reliever potion. He absently looked over at Mark, and tossed it over to him. “Drink this, it’ll help your leg.”

“Thank you.”

Jesse fished out a second vial of the potion, and consumed the contents.

“Right. Think we’ll forgo getting cleaned up for now… unless you guys insist. But I’d rather make them further uncomfortable about disturbing us,” said Harry. “Other than the muscles aching, likely in similar places to the Sergeant here… it was a most interesting way to wake up, one that I would see repeated. Perhaps more intimately.”

“Seconded,” said Mazhe, and he and Harry locked lips momentarily.

“We miss breakfast?” Josiah wanted to know.

Harry flicked a finger absently. ‘11:47a’ wafted from the tip.

“Nearly lunch. You guys set?”

“We look like shit, Harry,” said Bryce.

“Like I said, they can bite me. C’mon, let’s find out what’s going on.”

It took only a few minutes for them to cross the field to the pavilion and pass through the doors back into the chest, and touch the teleport marker that carried them back outside.

The command tent now had an addition to it, under which a long table was set up. It looked like lunch was about to be served. In addition to the number of marines about, there were perhaps a dozen soldiers from the garrison back at Andersonville, Lieutenant Barrett among them. Jesse was shifting rather uncomfortably, now in the presence of a senior officer, while most definitely not presentable.

Brandon was waiting, along with an additional SOU agent. He was just a little larger than Brandon, with brown skin and dark, wavy hair. Close by, were a pair of Aurors, and another man with light hair and fair skin, dressed in an expensive suit for the period. So, local government, Harry realized.

“Prime Minister, the Promagistrate of Valicadia,” Brandon introduced. “Harry. Promagistrate, Prime Minister Albert Olson.”

Ah. More than local government. Harry extended a hand, and they shook. “Prime Minister. I trust there is a reason for your urgent visit. Though the site is secure, there is risk.”

“Intelligence considers the property secure with your presence, sir. I don’t plan on spending more time than necessary, so I will cut to the point.”

The Prime Minister gestured to one of the Aurors, who reached into his robes and produced a rolled scroll tied with a black ribbon.

“Promagistrate, my government yesterday passed a Motion of Censure against you, the Promagistrate, in reference to actions perpetrated by you and your companions during an incident on Confederate soil during a combat engagement on May 3 of this year.”

“Wait. You’re Censuring him? With hopes of achieving what, exactly?” Mazhe wanted to know.

The Prime Minister chose to ignore the question. “We are receiving messages of condemnation from the British, French, American, Brazilian, Australian… nearly three quarters of the ICW membership have passed motions of condemnation! Tell me, Promagistrate, are you trying to start a war? If so, you’re doing a swell job!”

Harry looked unfazed. “My mate asked you a question, Prime Minister. And, if you don’t wish to find yourself violently expelled from our host’s property, you’ll turn down the heat.”

The Prime Minister now noticed the marines had all formed a perimeter, weapons drawn. That was the cue for Harry’s circle to follow suit, as did both Brandon and the second SOU agent. In turn, Barrett also drew his pistol, drawing cues from the Commonwealth’s men.

“You forget, Prime Minister, that you are addressing the Promagistrate, one of the men who form the government in perpetuity. I do wonder, what King Erik would think, hearing you addressing me in such a manner. No matter, I’m certain he will love to receive a bottled pensieve memory of our meeting.”

The Prime Minister seemed to pale a moment, and Harry mentally smirked. “Now. What happened in the Wilderness was not of our doing. At least, not originally. Has Crown Intelligence been keeping you briefed?”

“They have.”

“And I’m certain you’re aware of OND and their operations.”

“Yes, as I’m aware. That does not—”

“If you’ll let me finish. OND set a trap for me. Mark, step up.”

Mark hobbled over to stand beside Harry.

“This is Private Mark Geyser of the Confederate States Army. This property belongs to him and his family. Now… a few days ago, we encountered him critically injured. Trying to help him, we were ambushed by OND agents, forced to flee by Apparating. They followed us, attacked us at a Union encampment, and engaged both Union and Confederate armies in the woods. It was OND’s actions that caused this, not me.”

“I see. And yet, numerous newspaper sources quote a speech you made to men from both sides, encouraging them to share what they saw. Promagistrate, that was a blatant violation of Section Thirteen.”

“It was already too late. Men are being exposed to magic in numbers. Over and above our ability to contain, misdirect, or otherwise explain away what’s being seen.”

“It’s what our enemy wants, Prime Minister,” said Brandon. “They have numbers, they have access to the Orb of Magnus somehow, this is all on them, not on us, not on the Promagistrate. I think we can appreciate your anger, but trust me, this is only a slice of what they’ve done in our own world.”

“In your future.”

“Yes, in our future,” Harry confirmed. “Your government will be needed to help. They know many of our protocols, they could sack our cities here, kill millions of people, just like they’ve done to us in my world.”

“We were forced to act, Commander,” said Olsen, noting Brandon’s rank. “For us to simply do nothing, would only continue to draw ire from the international community… and it still persists even after.”

“We’ve always been the black sheep of the Wizarding World, Prime Minister. Even in our present, there are many who see us as enemies, most see us as troublesome, and only a few treat us as allies. Nothing we do ever impresses the ICW.”

“And his recent activities have only made such relations worse, Commander. Our hands were tied.”

“Yes, of course, you had to be ‘Seen to be doing something’. Sounds like another politician I used to know. The ICW will not _care_ , Prime Minister. The Commander here spelled it out perfectly.

“Now that you’ve further ruined our morning, you’re dismissed. Return to the safety of your office,” said Harry, nastily.

Prime Minister Olsen gave Harry the most hateful glare he could muster, before he gestured to one of the Aurors. The witch reached into the pockets of her robe, producing a baby rattle of all things, and seconds later, the three of them vanished in a typical blur of limbs.

Harry kicked at the ground where the man had stood only seconds before. “Ungrateful wanker, he can go get bent,” he spat.

That sent Brandon into a coughing fit, while a few others cleared their throats. He finally recovered. “Not helping by antagonizing him, Harry.”

“It doesn’t matter. No matter what I say, he’ll do what he wants, push his government to do what it wants. Though I’m sure Guardian Amelia’s already aware, she’ll need to be briefed about this.”

He passed over the rolled scroll, not bothering to open it. Brandon tucked it away in his pouch.

“Harry, what’s ‘get bent’ mean?” Jesse wanted to know.

“Polite way of telling someone to fuck off.”

That earned a round of laughter from most, a few snickers from others.

Matt cleared his throat. “Uh… don’t let Ma hear you sayin’ that.”

“Oh, trust me. There are plenty of people I wouldn’t use that kind of language around. And by rights I shouldn’t as it is. In case you guys haven’t figured it out, yeah, I’m sort of important. Meaning I can get away with a lot of shit. Doesn’t mean they won’t drag my ass up on the carpet about it though… this being case in point.”

“Mrs. Weasley would likely cast a cleaning charm on your mouth, likely several,” said Mazhe, smirking.

“Good Lord,” said Barrett, finally. “Figure you just told the government to…”

“Get bent. Yeah, pretty much. Getting pissed at me doesn’t solve anything. Same nonsense. Old white men with money making the decisions, and everyone else suffers. They want to help, pick up a gun or a wand, come join the front lines. Stop pissing and moaning about the problem and do something.”

Harry yanked his cap off and ran a hand through his dirty hair.

“This was not the way I wanted to start the day.”

“And we haven’t begun to talk about your activities this morning, Harry,” said Brandon. “Gods, it’s a good thing the media wasn’t permitted, they would have a field day.”

“They can all bugger a goat.”

“Harry. Not constructive,” said Mazhe, putting a hand on his back.

Mark was clearly suppressing the urge to laugh, while Matt cleared his throat several times. “Uh… y’know we have goats, right?”

Harry huffed. “Didn’t mean it literally. I mean the visual’s entertaining, but… Shor’s Balls. It’s on to noon hour, my stomach’s trying to gnaw on itself having missed breakfast, and we’re holding up lunch.”

As if on cue, Dobby appeared, bringing a large platter. Both Billy and Josiah quickly relieved him of his burden, and set it on the table where a space had been left. It had a selection of crackers and rolls, with a large pot of soup at its centre, a ladle being provided for service. It smelled like chicken soup.

Harry, meanwhile, looked at Dobby, who was hurrying back up toward the house. Everyone there knew about him? When did that happen?

Brandon easily guessed the unasked question. “Dobby was busy helping out keeping you guys safe this morning, and transitioned to helping prepare things here. We’ve made sure people here were introduced this morning.”

“Thanks. Means a lot,” said Harry.

“We know you’re being bombarded with things. Any way we can help, you know we’ll do so. But Harry, seriously. We had hundreds of guests, and had we not put up privacy screens to keep people away, they would’ve gotten an additional show they didn’t want or need.

“You do remember Zoey was present, as were some of your lady school friends. By inviting people into your space, it became public space… and fornicating in public is a criminal offence.”

“Good thing I can’t be charged,” said Harry, waspishly, as he made for the table.

“Harry! I mean it, whether you can be charged or not, it doesn’t absolve you of responsibility!”

Harry huffed again as he swung his legs over the bench and sat down.

“We’ll talk about it later. Let us eat.”

The others quickly filled in, with Harry’s circle claiming spots close to him.

“Thought your mum was unwell,” said Mazhe, as he plucked a roll off the platter.

“Miss Hattie likely,” said Matt.

“You have a servant,” said Bryce.

Harry, meanwhile, caught a few flash memories from Matt. “Sounds like she’s a keeper.”

“Been with us long’s I can remember,” said Mark.

“I have a second house elf that none of you have seen yet. His name’s Kreacher. He doesn’t do all that well around non-magical people, so he’s taking care of my more official residence back in my world.”

“We seen Dobby first this mornin’,” said Mark. “First I thought I was dreamin’ or somethin’. Helped us out of the water.”

“He’s not only a servant, but a dear friend. He’s helped me loads since my third year of magic. So now that you guys are aware of him, count on seeing him about more. And Miss Hattie better beware, he’ll take over the kitchen.”

“John’s comin’,” said Mark.

Sure enough, their younger brother was walking over, a leather-bound folder tucked under his arm. He’d left his coat back at the house given how warm it was. That seemed to also be the cue for Ludvig to appear on the teleport marker. Moments after, Justin also appeared, and they made their way over to join the rest.

“Heard you guys had an interesting morning.”

“Which we won’t talk about here,” said Harry, with finality.

That coincided with John also reaching the tent.

“’afternoon, Mr. Geyser,” Brandon greeted. He hadn’t taken a seat, but stood with his back to one of the poles, a bowl in hand.

“Likewise, sir. Need to show my brothers a few things.”

Harry resisted the urge to face-palm. “Great. Blackmail material.”

“No, nothing like that. Though it sure looked like you guys were havin' fun, a shame I couldn't join in.”

“You could have—”

“No place to leave my drawings.”

“Leave them behind next time. Though you'll have to pass initiation,” Mazhe smirked.

Now Harry gave a feral grin, although John couldn’t see it. “Yep. I think just jumping with your clothes on is too easy. Swim a certain distance wearing heavy clothes—”

“Our heavy snowsuits would do nicely,” Brandon quipped.

“For him, maybe. For you guys, we'll have to be more inventive, knowing you can do it without breaking a sweat.”

“Heavy snowsuit and my armour,” Mazhe suggested. “It weighs seventy-five pounds on its own, I think.”

“Yep, and no featherweight charms or anything,” Harry decided, “It has to be dead-weight, no assistance whatsoever. Then we might invite you into the club.”

“What club exactly?” Justin questioned, looking confused.

“The drowned rat club, of course,” Mazhe answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Justin burst out laughing, while Brandon and Ludvig simply looked at each other.

“Though I can guess what part of it entails, what's the nature of this... club?”

“We're setting a new fashion trend,” says Harry, with a straight face.

“Go home, Harry, you're drunk.”

“We did spend all night in the water up to our necks, completely shit-faced. Surprised Harry didn’t change my clothes on me,” said Bryce.

Harry grinned madly, and in an instant, Bryce found himself in his uniform: red jersey and white pants. It took all the willpower he could muster for him not to face-palm.

“Guess you play baseball... or a future form of it,” said Billy, looking Bryce up and down.

“Maybe you guys will get to see it,” said Bryce, a dark look briefly crossing his face. “All the shit going on in our world... no way we can play right now... and likely not ever again.”

John, meanwhile, had opened his sketch book, and thumbed to a sketch he’d made the previous night. It featured the group, all submerged nearly up to their necks, the table floating amongst them.

“Best that not end up in the newspapers,” said Harry. “Bad enough some of the guests saw more than they bargained for.”

“Oh don't worry... a lot of things I draw don't get sent in.” He flipped through the pages, stopping on a different drawing. “My dreams... sometimes influence things.”

Harry mentally shuddered at the scene the young man had drawn. Skeletal husks on horseback, skulls littering the side of the roadway, with the shattered remains of a recent battlefield in the distance. Perhaps exaggerated, but likely based on something he’d seen. Perhaps he should speak to Healer Chen, see if he wouldn’t mind having a chat with the guy.

John, meanwhile, squeezed into a vacant spot, and filled a bowl with soup.

“Y’all still look a mess.”

“We were summoned a little while ago due to nonsense. Soon as we finish, I plan on retreating back into the VPR a while. Anyone wanting to come is welcome, the room’s still set up.”

“We should keep it as a preset,” said Brandon. “You know how to do it, Harry?”

“Yeah.”

“Hope we’s gettin’ cleaned up sometime today,” said Jesse. “Bein’ around important folk, in front of the Lieutenant here, lookin’ like somethin’ the cat dragged in. Felt embarrassed.”

“You and me alike, Jesse.” He turned around to look at Brandon. “Next time it’s someone important, make sure we know, so this doesn’t happen. Bloody hell, felt just as embarrassed. We looked unprofessional to say the least.”

“Well, we could have come up in our birthday suits,” Mazhe offered.

“You’d have to kill me first,” Jesse vowed, while others made throat-clearing noises, looking rather uncomfortable.

“Err... um... moving on. Justin, have you given any thought on a new great seal?”

“A little. It's something that does need to be done.”

“John, how would you like to help out?”

“Your great seal?”

“I'll show you my personal seal, though it's only temporary.”

Harry reached into his pouch, and summoned the item, and passed it over so John could have a look at it.

“Our great seal was invalidated when my predecessor died,” Justin explained, quickly catching on to what Harry was suggesting. “So we need a new one. Would you be up to crafting a new one? I think your gift at drawing would qualify you to take it on.”

“What's the seal used for?” Mark asked, getting a look at Harry's.

“Mostly for document certification,” said Brandon, “Example, when a bill receives royal assent, the King or Queen seals the document with the great seal. Or, right now, we're having to use Harry's, the seal of the Promagistrate—it bears the same legal effect. There are other uses for it, but the example I just gave... that's the most common use.”

John passed back the seal, and Harry tucked it away back in his pouch.

“Can I have time to think about it?”

“Of course. It’s not an immediate pressing matter. But we’d like to know sooner rather than later.”

“All right.”

As they finished up, Ben approached.

“Mr. Stormcrown,” he said. “Think I owe you an apology.”

“It's all right, sir,” Harry answered, getting to his feet. “You're just looking out for your family, and believe me, we all understand that.”

“My daughter's still not ready to make nice, it's best to avoid her. But she did raise a point, and perhaps you folks might be able to help. It's my youngest, he was captured two years ago.”

“You know where he was sent?” Justin questioned, also getting to his feet.

“Point Lookout, Maryland,” Matt supplied.

“We'll look into it,” Justin promised. “Come to think of it, we should seriously think about collecting prisoners there, as well as other locations, particularly if they're anything like Andersonville was. It would mean more numbers.”

“I'll press MacAvoy and get DOI to look into it. The Smithsonian in Washington should be able to point them in the right direction,” said Brandon. “What's his name?”

“His... his name's Luke,” Ben answered.

Brandon was already composing a lengthy message explaining what was needed.

“How long will it take?” Matt wanted to know.

“A few hours maybe. We'll send... sir, permission to deploy a detail from the unit?” Brandon glanced at Justin.

“Proceed.”

“Once we get the details, a squad from my unit will deploy, and with luck, we'll have your brother home by sundown, if not sooner,” said Brandon. “I won't promise it given there can be complications, but my confidence is high.”

“Bless you,” said Ben.

Matt looked around, and also got to his feet.

“Harry, think I need to go help Pa. D’you mind, uh... doin’ what ‘ya did last night?”

“Oh. Of course.”

Harry flicked a hand at Matt, and the man found his clothes instantly cleaned, feeling like he’d had a warm bath.

“Not quite the hot bath I promised for this morning, but that should do.”

“It'll do. 'an last night was fun, thank you for the invite.”

“Hey, you're a member now," Harry smirked.

“Member of what?” Ben asked, as the pair started to walk off.

“You’d need to see it to believe it, Pa.”

Harry and his circle, meanwhile, were all back on their feet, and both Billy and Josiah helped Mark to also get up.

“All right. We’re going back into the VPR, at least for an hour or two. Come find us if the op’s finished before we come out.”

“We’ll let you know, Harry. And we still need to have a discussion.”

“Later,” said Harry.

With that, the group vanished into the chest, one after the other, with Harry being last.

“Justin, we have to get some level of control of him. The government in Trevelyan passed a Censure motion yesterday,” said Brandon.

“You know that’s literally impossible, Brandon. The law never accounted for there being truly a living Promagistrate. If he truly wants to do something, there’s nothing we can do to stop him.”

“Even if it puts the country at risk? Sir, that’s what’s happening. He exposed thousands of no-maj’s to magic, it’s all over the papers in the North, and I can only imagine it’s similar in the South.”

“We’s hearin’ things on the telegraph, sirs,” said Barrett, also getting up and joining the conversation. “You folks know news don’t travel fast for us.”

“Damaged infrastructure. We know.”

Brandon, meanwhile, glanced at the third SOU agent who had joined them. “Vascales. You good to do the op?”

“Yes sir.”

“Gather a detail then. Ten men. This is a stealth mission. Go up to the house, see if they have a photograph for identification. Speak with MacAvoy, they can get information on the site.”

“I’ll ask if they’ll let me see a memory instead,” said the man. “I’ll catch up to the brother, he seems a bit more open to us than the parent.”

“He’s thawing though, but... good call.”

Vascales took that as a dismissal. He offered a salute, which was returned, before hurrying off to catch up with the two men walking back toward the house.

* * *

Late afternoon, Harry received word the detail had returned from Point Lookout. As threatened, Harry and the group had all returned to the river for a couple of hours, before finally getting cleaned up. Now, they returned topside, to find a group of SOU had arrived, bringing a very dirty looking rebel soldier. He was very much out of it, barely conscious—the port key likely hadn’t help matters much. His clothes were ruined, his hair matted and plastered to his head.

One of them broke away from the group and hurried over to Brandon. It was the same man Harry had seen earlier. “Recovery completed without incident, sir. We need a healer ASAP, he's malnourished and weakened from incarceration."

He spoke with a noticeable Spanish accent. Dark wavy hair, large brown eyes and light brown skin. If Harry had to guess, he was a little older than Brandon.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Commander.”

But Harry was already putting a message through to Healer Chen, having done that sort of thing rather regularly.

In the meantime, both Mark and John greeted their brother, even if the man didn’t understand what was going on.

“Let's get him into the chest where it's more comfortable,” Mazhe suggested.

A few of the agents picked Luke up and carried him over to the teleport marker. For a moment, it was confusion, until it was suggested they all get linked up in some way and it would still work. And sure enough, when one of the agents touched the marker, they all vanished.

And, in rapid succession, the rest of the group followed.

“Your travelling home, sir?” asked one of the agents.

“It is. Still like to turn the chest into a wardrobe," said Harry.

“Arcane Sciences could probably help,” said Justin, stepping in from the dining room, “But messing around with it yourself might break it.”

“Yeah, I'll leave it to the experts.”

John stepped away from his brothers. “Thank you for doing this.”

“It's what friends do,” Harry answered, simply.

“But just, sending a detail for one man...”

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” said the dark-haired agent. "It was a straight forward, low-risk op. We don't get those very often."

“But your world, so much happening... more important things than just one man.”

Brandon waved him off. “It had no impact on any of our operations, Mr. Geyser. A couple of hours away from the Ragnar at most.”

He glanced at the dark-haired man. “Lieutenant Commander...”

“Sir.”

“You got your detail brief?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Harry. This is Lieutenant Commander Sebastian Vascales. He'll be joining the protection detail from here on out.”

“Brandon...”

“I insist on it, and Justin insists on it.”

Harry let out a huff, but relented. “Welcome.”

“Glad to be along sir. Or Harry, if it's all right.”

Harry grinned. “If I get to call you Sebastian. You'll fit right in.”

“Deal.” 

He produced his wand, and with a tap, all the extra armour was stowed away into his pouch.

It was then a healer appeared on the arrival marker, followed quickly by healer Chen.

“Promagistrate,” he greeted.

“The patient is over here,” said Harry, indicating Luke.

“Similar condition to men we treated at Andersonville,” the second healer guessed.

“Identical.”

Mark moved out of the way to let the healers get to work.

“Can't believe how fast you folks work,” he said, shaking his head.

“Magic on our side, we can move things along pretty quick,” said Sebastian. “Even those without magic, they still tap into magical devices and equipment.”

“Yeah, as we seen already,” said Billy. In typical fashion, Josiah was his shadow, standing dangerously close.

“Harry, d’you mind putting another warming charm on me?”

Harry touched Billy’s sleeve, reapplying the warming charm.

Chen looked up. “You still get cold?”

“Yes sir.”

Chen hummed, before returning attention to the patient.

Bryce, meanwhile, seems to be sizing Sebastian up. “You got any family?”

A dark look crossed the man's face. “Was an only child. And no, no girlfriend or wife if that's what you mean. But my parents, they were killed during the attack; we lived in Hunfrith.”

“Beneath the Canary Islands,” Harry remembered. “Where were you stationed?”

“On board the Lotharius, but we were redeployed to the Ragnar soon as the Stage Orange was activated.” He glanced over at Ludvig. “Lieutenant Commander Jarisson. Been a while.”

“Likewise, Lieutenant Commander.”

“You know each—oh, of course,” Harry said, remembering Ludvig was also stationed on the Lotharius. He thought a moment. “What's your kit like?”

“Same as Jarisson. I'll need to sync up bookmarks with you guys soon as possible.”

Harry gave a nod, pulling out his mobile. “Gibson never did that. Now’s as good a time as ever.”

“Some things fall through the cracks, Harry. Sebastian's been serving in the unit twelve years, it's all old hat for him,” said Brandon. “Gibson was somewhat newer.”

Harry was selecting a bunch of bookmarks, seeming to think on a few before he added them. Then it's a message composed.

“You'll need my contact.” Sebastian composed a brief message of his own, and almost instantly, Harry's mobile chirped. “Add that to your contacts.”

Harry opened the message, copied the original message and pasted it into the reply, and a moment later, Sebastian's mobile buzzed as the message was received.

As they continued to talk, Harry could see Luke was moving about more and more as the magic and medicine did its job. A pair of the SOU agents were also casting cleaning spells to vanish the mud and dirt from the man, making him look less like death-warmed-over.

He was soon able to recognize John, and the pair embraced tightly.

“John...”

“Luke...”

“Where... where am I?”

“A friend’s. They helped us bring you home.”

“How you feeling, Mr. Geyser?” Chen asked.

“Mouth’s real dry.”

Billy reached into his pouch and produced a bottle of water, and passed it over to Chen, who then opened it, and helped Luke to take a drink. “Slowly. Don’t drink it too fast.”

He did as asked, finally waving it away, having had enough. And now, he saw Matt.

“M-matt,” he spoke, a little more clearly. “D-did we win?”

“The war’s not over yet, Luke.”

“For some of us it is,” said Mark. “All of us are done.”

“I can still fight—”

“No. You need to stay home, help us with the farm,” said Matt. “’an Ma’s been worried sick.”

Luke made to sit up, but Chen put a hand on his chest. “Just rest, let the medicine do its work.”

He glanced at the others. “Keep him off his feet for the next couple hours at least. In the morning, make sure he gets another healing potion just to be certain. And while I’m here. Though I’ll look in on Mrs. Geyser once more, I’m certain she’ll be back on her feet by the morning.”

Luke now looked worried. “Mama was feeling poorly?”

“Had a case of the flu, we gave her some medicine,” said Chen.

“How’s Pa?”

“He’ll be better when he sees ‘ya,” said Mark.

“Where... where’s Emma?”

“In the house. You have a nephew,” said John.

“T-too young to be an uncle.”

“Too bad,” Harry grinned. “Uh. I’m Harry Stormcrown. Your dad asked us to help get you home. Or, close to it, as you’ll see. But before I can show you, I need you to do as Healer Chen asks. Stay off your feet for now, let the medicine do its work.”

“Can I sit up?”

“No further,” Chen insisted.

Matt helped Luke to sit up, and only then, was he able to take in the room. He visibly shrunk back, seeing both Billy and Josiah; they were both still dressed in their Union uniforms.

Harry could easily see the worry. “Jesse, come around so he can see you.”

Jesse moved to stand beside Harry. But that only added to the confusion as Luke noticed the rank chevrons on the sleeves of Jesse’s jacket. Still, Luke managed a salute, which was returned.

“At ease,” said Jesse. “These boys are friends.”

Harry smiled. “It’s complicated, but trust me, you’re perfectly safe.”

“This is Billy ‘an Josiah. Billy and Harry saved my life,” said Mark.

“I... I don’t understand.”

“Your mind’s likely still a little foggy,” said Chen. “Just let the medicines do its work.”

He looked up, saying, “I’d hold off on telling him too much, it’s likely he won’t remember it all.”

It was then a man hurried in from the dining room, and passed a note to Justin. Justin opened it and read it. “Excuse me.”

“Anything we—” Harry began.

“Stay, look after your guests. Ludvig?”

The pair hurried into the dining room.

Brandon glanced at Sebastian. “Stay with these guys.” He then followed Justin and Ludvig.

Mazhe watched them go into the dining room. “Think Justin’s took over the dining room.”

“Still don’t like it,” said Harry.

“We’re secure here,” said Sebastian. “Perimeter established around the property, with forward detection erected at both five and ten kilometres. The enemy comes anywhere near us we’ll know. It’s elevated security, but you know that already.”

“Soundin’ like we’s set up an outpost,” said Jesse.

“Mr. Geyser gave us permission. Given the family’s at risk from our enemy... but you already know that if what I read in the file are correct.”

“Means extra resources, Sebastian.”

“It’s King’s orders. Orders that Commander McAllister happens to agree with, orders I happen to agree with. Don’t argue about it.”

Harry only let out a huff. “So be it. Better safe than sorry as it is. Been playing catch-up with these nut jobs since June. But you know that already.”

“The attacks in Trevelyan over a year ago. Saw that in the reports, too. And Harry, I agree with it. But you know there’s no way we could ever prove it now. With Trevelyan destroyed, we lost so many of our records, all of the notes and evidence we collected.”

“Know that too.”

Luke looked even more confused, listening to the conversation. “Who are y’all, really?”

“Some friends you didn’t know of, Mr. Geyser,” Sebastian answered.

“We’re from the Commonwealth of Valicadia,” Harry picked up. “Up until recently, we’ve been hidden from the outside world. But as you’re hearing, our enemy is forcing our hand, giving us no choice but to reveal ourselves. Both Washington and Richmond are now aware of our presence... a letter was sent to both Presidents yesterday morning.”

“You’s helpin’ us then?”

“Only against our enemy. But the war here, we can’t interfere. Of course, it doesn’t mean I won’t make friends with both sides. Just like you, both Billy and Josiah were prisoners of war. In their case, held at Andersonville. Jesse here, was one of the guards.”

Now, Luke looked a little guilty. He knew now from experience, what it was like to be held in terrible conditions. Southern prisons wouldn’t be any better than those ran by the North.

“The Ministry of Justice is already conducting an investigation into operations at Andersonville,” said Sebastian. “Seeing your condition, Mr. Geyser, it’s likely they’ll want to speak to you about what you experienced at Point Lookout, see if we can’t open an investigation into operations there as well. Both places are—or were—perpetrating crimes against humanity.”

“Andersonville ain’t the same place,” said Jesse.

“No. It’s not. But someone, or a number of people, were involved in creating and perpetuating the conditions in the prison. That’s a crime, both with us, and our historic counterparts. There will be an accounting.”

“We didn’t all agree with it.”

“No. But ‘just following orders’ isn’t an acceptable defence, Sergeant.”

“Thought I wasn’t gon’ get in trouble for it, Harry.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You won’t. Being a member of war council grants immunity from prosecution.”

“Considering I would have plenty to say about it, as I consider him part of my inner circle. Just as Tommy was, just as Crixus and Dardanos were. Same as Billy and Josiah. By my order retroactive to... May 1, 2008, and May 1, 1864.”

“By your order,” said Sebastian.

“Also by my order. All those of import shall be made aware, the ancient and noble house of Black considers Mark Geyser and his immediate family to be under its protection hence forth. That should they request sanctuary, it shall be granted without interference or delay. So mote it be.”

He thought for a moment. “I’m certain the wards erected on the property are well-laid, but I’m ordering a team of warders from Gringotts to add additional layers.”

“It won’t keep OND out, Harry,” Bryce reminded him, “Remember what they did to the wards covering Hogwarts.”

“I know that. But whatever protection we can put up, all the better.”

“Noble house, what’s that mean?” Matt wanted to know.

“If you or your family are attacked, the one or ones responsible will answer to ancient magic. That’s on top of whatever retribution we mete out personally.”

“Magic?” Luke questioned, once again looking very confused.

“The reason you’re here instead of locked up in Point Lookout. The reason you’re still alive,” said Chen.

“You invoked the protection right for Zoey,” said Sebastian.

“Yes. I don’t use the title of Lord Black much… this would be only my second time. Considering Promagistrate carries a lot more weight when it comes to the affairs of the Commonwealth.”

“You is a noble then,” said Jesse, surprised.

“Well… not exactly. My godfather made me heir to prevent someone else my age from inheriting the estate, potentially giving our former enemy faction a massive infusion of money.

“Instead, the Black estate is mostly dormant, though I do take a bit of money from its vault on occasion to deal with the occasional political fire that might flare up. The interest earned on the balance more than makes up for anything I typically take out of it.”

He flopped down onto the opposite couch.

“Honestly, though, a vault full of gold doesn’t come near the value of dear friends and family. I’d give it all away, if it meant keeping those dear to me safe.”

He gestured toward Luke. “Getting him home back where he belongs, it was… we did something that mattered. We made a difference, no matter how small it might be on the cosmic scale.”

“Harry… this… this means the world to us,” said John.

“Like I said. I know. All of you never forget it. You’re blood. No matter your differences, no matter what you choose to do. You have each other, you have a place to return to.”

That had both Billy and Josiah looking at each other.

“See, a good number of guys in this room, right now… they’ve had their families and their friends ripped from them, gone forever. An event which lasted hours perhaps, everything they knew, destroyed.

“My best friend lost his family, his home, his history, all in the blink of an eye. This man…” Harry gestured to Sebastian. “Lost his family, his home, everything. So don’t ever abandon your family. They’re the most important thing you have in the world.”

Mazhe sat down beside Harry, and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

July 16

The morning had been a semi-return to normal, with Harry and most of his companions joining in training back at Andersonville. That gave the Geyser brothers a chance to see what had become of the notorious Confederate prison, and they were both shocked and amazed by the sight. John spent a good half hour doing a number of sketches, with hopes he would be able to send a few of them to Harper’s Weekly.

One thing he had been expressly forbidden from submitting, however, were sketches of the Virgil as she lay nearly a third completed. The engines had been completed, and were nearly hidden from view by the massive frames which completed the aft section, and the lower plating had began to be installed. For now left naked, they would be painted white, exactly like the Ragnar.

Progress on the artillery piece was moving along swiftly as well, with the fixed carriage nearly completed. Numerous parts lay nearby, and a crane was lifting yet another piece into place. The platform which supported the carriage was circular, with a heavy steel track ringing the outside; the carriage rested on a pivot at the centre, a set of guide wheels allowed it to spin a full three hundred and sixty degrees.

Approaching lunch time, they all retreated back into the chest thanks to the teleport marker installed in the outpost. Back inside, however, they found Justin had still took over the dining room table, working alongside several aides. Zoey was also present, giving him a hand with things.

“Looks like we’ll have to take lunch in the VPR,” Harry decided. “Dobby?”

_Pop_. “Master Harry?”

“Since Justin’s claimed the dining room, we’re setting up in the VPR for lunch—”

“Lunch is being set out at the farm, it is!”

“Oh! Of course. Make sure Justin knows.”

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, and popped away.

That was just in time for a few men from the garrison to appear on the arrival marker, to then disappear, using the second.

“Guess we’ll follow suit. Though honestly, having the guys use it, wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Pa’s not gon’ complain, Harry,” said Mark. “They’s our boys.”

“Fair enough. A change of scenery, yeah, I could see their angle. C’mon, let’s go eat.”

The tent arrangement had been altered, now with a number of tables and individual seats, rather than long benches. The tents were now more sturdy structures, better able to put up with the elements. Mark was more than appreciative of the new seating layout, not having to swing his legs over a bench to sit down. His brothers joined him.

Harry, Mazhe, Bryce, and Jesse claimed the table on one side, while the rest of his circle claimed the other. And almost immediately, plates appeared with that day’s offering.

“Don’t feel right not helpin’ Pa,” said Matt.

“Once we have the opportunity we’ll have healer Chen take a look at your leg. Hobbling around like you are isn’t good for your back,” said Brandon. “But don’t sweat it, we’ve got interns from Agriculture helping your father look after things.”

“Payin’ for hired hands ‘s expensive,” said Mark.

“We’re not billing for their time. The interns are being paid by the ministry; this is considered a... unique experience. Being given the chance to help out on a Victorian-Era farm operation, even a small one, it’s useful. That’s what they’re getting out of it.”

“And of course, they’re placed under secrecy charms so they can’t tell anyone too much detail,” said Sebastian.

“This magic thing’s startin’ to grow on me,” said Luke.

“As you’ll see, it’s pretty handy, yeah,” Harry agreed. “We could do a lot of things that would make life easier for you guys. But right now, we’re restricted by law.”

“Which you do continue to trample all over, Harry,” said Brandon. “You were Censured by the government yesterday.”

“What’s it mean, anyway?” Mark wanted to know.

“It’s an official act of Condemnation, telling the party involved they’ve done something that’s gravely upset the government. In Harry’s case, it has no legal, binding effect, given he’s the Promagistrate... but one of those is meant to send a message.

“Harry, I implore you to exercise a little more care. Whether you like it or not, the Prime Minister was right, last thing we need here is a war with the international community. Your friends here will be caught in the middle, given we now have assets here, as well as back in Andersonville. You could put Alighieri and the Virgil at risk, both critical to our survival in the present.”

“What’s Aleg—” Luke began.

“Alighieri. It’s our newest city. It’s directly beneath Andersonville.”

“Y’all live underground,” Luke deadpanned.

“It’s better than it sounds. If you didn’t know... well... other than the different architectural style, it would look much like any other city. Think it would fit right in with what a typical city here looks like,” said Sebastian.

“How come we never heard of you ‘till now?”

“Up until recently, we’ve kept our existence secret. Given we’re a mix of magical and non-magical people, it would pose a number of problems if we revealed ourselves.

“But a terrorist faction attacked us going on a year ago, and they’re now pretty much forcing our hand. It’s been one exposure after another here in this world, and a full-on, though controlled exposure in our present.”

It was then Brandon’s mobile chirped. He glanced at the message, and furrowed his brows.

“Harry, the Hales live in Gettysburg, correct?”

“What now?”

“We have agents in town continuing to monitor the fissure. They’ve detected possible OND presence, and... they’re certain they’re seeing a Confederate regiment moving from the south heading into town.”

“Shit. Uh. Mazhe, Billy, Josiah, and Sebastian. Everyone else, stay here, we’ll investigate.” Harry glanced at Mark and his brothers. “Your father be okay if we have to bring them here?”

“Just take care of our aunt, Harry.”

Billy looked down at his clothes. “We should go with our uniforms, Harry.”

“Good thought.” In a matter of a few moments, both Billy and Josiah were once again dressed in their federal uniforms.

* * *

Hale Residence,  
Gettysburg, PA

They arrived out of sight, still under a disillusionment charm. Seeing the street was deserted, Harry cast several detection charms. Satisfied at not getting any hits, he then cancelled the disillusionment charm.

“We’re clear, but keep a lookout.”

“Got a few hits further away,” said Sebastian, also casting spells of his own. “Listen.”

Harry cocked an ear to the side, and sure enough, he could hear rifle fire. And, there came a low, distinct thud... a sound he’d heard plenty of times before: artillery.

“Second engagement here? That didn’t happen in the original timeline. C’mon, the house is this way.”

Harry huffed, once again finding himself on the Hales’ front porch. He raised a hand, and knocked loudly on the door. It was opened, and Harry suddenly found himself facing the business end of a shotgun. It was quickly lowered, as the user recognized the young man now standing in her doorway.

“Mr. Stormcrown!”

“Mrs. Hale. You here alone?”

“No. We barricaded the doors soon as we heard gunfire.”

“Get everyone to the parlour, we'll get you out of here.”

“We have nowhere else to go...”

“Your sister's. We've set up a base of operations and a security perimeter there, you should be more than safe.”

“If Jonas comes...” 

Mary had heard the conversation, and now stood behind her mother. She was somewhat relieved to see a friendly face.

“We'll get a dispatch out to him; My friends and I have very good connections,” Harry promised. “Where's your father?”

“And who wants to know?”

The patriarch of the family then stood behind his daughter, looking severe.

“We're leaving, Jacob. It's too dangerous here.”

There came a noisy whistling sound outside, and a noisy explosion. Too close for comfort.

“That's unless you lot want to be blown up by artillery or burnt when they light the house on fire... There’s a Confederate regiment heading this way."

“The newspaper...” Jacob muttered.

“Enough about your newspaper, Jacob!” Evelyn snapped, “Now we're going to Maggie's. Mr. Stormcrown here apparently has a way for us to get there.”

“And their family's on the other side of the war,” Jacob argued.

Evelyn stepped away from the door to let the group in. “Come in, come into the parlour so we’re out of sight.”

Harry and his companions hurried in, and Evelyn slammed the door shut, locking it tight. Mary then led everyone into the parlour.

“You’re using your skills again,” Marry guessed.

“Yes. Fetch me that piece of kindling, it’ll do nicely,” said Harry, gesturing to the stack of wood beside the fireplace. He flung a hand at the fireplace itself, snuffing out the fire. “There’ll be time for explanation later, but trust me. Your cousins told me to come fetch you when we got word of what’s happening here.”

“How?”

“Wait until we get to your cousin’s farm.” Harry touched a finger to the piece of wood, speaking, “Portus.” It shimmered blue a moment, before falling silent.

“Sorcery is what this is!” Jacob realized, his eyes going wide.

“We’ll have a proper explanation once we get to the Geysers,” Sebastian promised. “Now everyone get a finger on the piece of wood Harry’s holding. Once it activates, you’ll be compelled to hold on until we arrive at the other end. Just trust us, it’s normal function, it’ll get you to safety.”

Harry discreetly pushed a compulsion charm to move things along, but Jacob still hesitated somewhat. Evelyn, meanwhile, was having none of it, grabbing Jacob’s hand, and putting it on the stick. That was the cue for everyone else to follow suit. Satisfied everyone was connected in some way, Harry commanded, “Activate!”

They all vanished with a blur of limbs.

* * *

Geyser Farm

They arrived not far from the covered tables, where people were still having lunch. Jacob, Evelyn, and Mary were all astonished, as they were helped to their feet.

“My God... how is this possible?” Jacob persisted.

“It’s called a port key. A spelled item that transports a number of people to a programmed location. It’s a bit more complicated, but that’s the basics,” said Sebastian, while Mazhe was helping both Billy and Josiah to their feet.

“Evelyn!” Evelyn turned to find her sister hurrying over, and they embraced. “My word...”

Ben also approached, and hesitated, but offered a hand to Jacob, who accepted. And that was the cue for the rest of the family to gather and greet their family from up north.

Evelyn separated from her sister, to then look Mark up and down. “You were injured.”

“At the Wilderness. Harry and Billy, they saved my life.”

Jacob, meanwhile, now appeared confused. The number of rebel soldiers around, that was to be expected, but the way the lone Sergeant was speaking with the two Union soldiers... never mind the strangely dressed soldiers also about...

“What’s going on here exactly?” he finally demanded.

“Like I said, sir. It’s a secure location. Your brother in law’s given us permission to erect a perimeter. Meaning, this is neutral territory, a no-combat zone. It’s for the protection of everyone here,” Harry explained. “The parameters have been altered in the past few hours, but the purpose is the same. Namely, a much more serious threat than North versus South.

“Billy and Josie here, they’re dear friends, just as Jesse is. And considering, uh... what happened a couple of nights ago... uh. I’d say they’re more than close friends now.”

Billy felt his ears go pink, and both Josiah and Jesse cleared their throats several times.

“Harry, stop winding them up,” said Mazhe.

Harry cleared his throat. “That aside... they’ve all been willing to draw against my enemies, and right now, I take every ally I can get.”

“Harry did save my life, Pa,” said Mary.

“Fair enough. This magic though. How come we didn’t hear of you folks ‘till now?”

“Come have a seat, have a bit of lunch, and we’ll explain a bit more,” said Brandon.

“Harry, I still need to get a message out to Jonas,” said Mary.

“We’ll help you get in touch with him,” Brandon promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : “Unearthed”: Another message from Ralis has Harry and some of his companions once again facing something unexpected..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So yep, Harry’s got himself into hot water with the historic Commonwealth. But, what did he expect, he did rather blatantly violate the Statute. So of course the Commonwealth called him out on it. But as Justin says, there’s nothing they could legally do to stop him. This will only get worse as things go on._


	36. "Unearthed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Responding to yet another message from Ralis, Harry and his companions encounter something unexpected in Kolbjorn Barrow._   
>  _Note, major spoilers for the Dragonborn side quest “Unearthed”._

# 36\. "UNEARTHED"

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 17

For the second day in a row, it was back to the normal routine, with most of Harry’s group joining the morning training routines back at Andersonville. This time, both Mark and Matt joined in the latter part of the program, which consisted mainly of stretching and strength exercises. All of this was completely new to the two men; this kind of exercise was unheard of in Victorian times.

As it got onto 8 am, the group retreated back to the chest to get cleaned up, as breakfast would soon be served. Though Harry wouldn’t admit it, he was glad to get out of the heat; it seemed like the hot sticky July weather was baking the entire east coast. Good thing there was a general cooling charm put over the wooden pavilion that now served as the mess hall.

As they took breakfast, Danny joined them for the first time in a couple of days. Much like Jesse used to do, he’d jammed his jacket in through the back of his belt, keeping it on his hip.

Breakfast this time was much more substantial, and Harry knew that likely, Dobby wasn’t involved. Food was being provided by the marines on the site, given the number. Half the tables were already occupied by men and women. And sure enough, a new tent had been put up, meant to work as a serving point, with a few marines handling the serving duties.

“Definitely working as an outpost now,” said Sebastian, as a plate was put in front of him. “Full on logistics on site, mess hall, food service.”

“Think there’ll be a field hospital set up sometime this afternoon,” said Brandon.

“What happens if the ‘yanks threaten us?” Matt wanted to know.

“Not if, when,” said Sebastian. “They will come through the area. I don’t have it in front of me, but there was a battle close to here. Uh... Gordonsville, it familiar?”

“Yeah, it ain’t far,” said Mark.

“Your men’ll be caught in the middle,” said Danny.

“It’s a concern, yes. There hasn’t been any official response from either Washington or Richmond at this point, so it’s a waiting game. It’s hoped we can spell it out that this location’s off limits. If not, one side may very well become a hostile entity.”

“Billy... Josie... what if it’s your side?” Jesse wanted to know. “What’ll you do?”

“Sure as hell ain’t gonna shoot at my friends, Jesse,” Billy answered. “If our boys are warned, and they ignore it... but hell, this is gonna get ugly.”

“Thinkin’ you boys are gon’ have to pick a side, like it or not,” said Danny.

“But it’s not that simple. The political consequences... we WOULD be at war with the magical community. With Harry’s activities in May, us interfering in the war here, that would be the final straw. And that... that’s what OND wants. They want all out war, discord, division, massive conflict, all out chaos,” said Brandon. “Having us destroy each other, it would be easy pickings for OND. They’d swoop in and dispatch any survivors. Create their impossible utopia with them as the almighty masters, and lesser races magical or otherwise, grovelling at their feet.”

“Enslavement of those left. That’s what they want. That’s why they’re here, that’s why they’re after Harry. Because they know he’s the biggest threat to their objective,” said Sebastian.

Harry looked annoyed as he ate. Once again, talking about the nutcases. It had been an amazing morning up to this point. Working out with the guys, he’d for the time being forgotten about the mess they were in. But, once again, it was all dragged back out of the closet.

He huffed. “Really wish we could go a day without talking about OND and their bullshit.”

“Pretending they don’t exist won’t make them go away, Harry.”

“I know that, Brandon! Shor’s nut sack...”

Mazhe put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry...”

Harry let out a sigh, and pushed away his plate. “Yeah. There goes my appetite.”

He stood up. “Excuse me.”

He turned to leave, then spotted Evelyn, Mary, and John heading toward them. He moved to meet them.

“Mr. Stormcrown,” Evelyn began.

“Harry’s fine.”

“Harry, then.”

“What can I do for you?” he asked, as they continued walking back to the mess hall.

“Mr. Stormcrown—Harry, is there a way I could get a letter out to a friend in Boston?”

“Of course. Who is it and where, exactly?”

“More a friend of a friend, but he did say to write if we needed help of any kind. His name's Lorenzo Cabot.(1) His family lives in Boston's Beacon Hill neighbourhood.”

“Shouldn't be too much of a difficulty. I'm assuming the plan is to stay with them if it's feasible and agreeable.”

“Yes, that's what I'll be explaining,” said Evelyn. “My husband's presence is causing friction here.”

“As Billy and Josiah's presence causes a bit of friction as well.” 

Harry thought for a moment. “If staying with Mr. Cabot is not possible, we'll arrange for safe accommodations in one of our cities.”

“You're too kind.”

“It's what friends do.”

It was then Mary spotted Danny. “Private Nelson, good to see you.”

Danny looked up, and tipped his cap. “Likewise, ma’am.”

“You know each other?” asked Matt.

“She and Harry saved my life.”

“They fixed your eyes?”

“They got me fixed up real nice.”

“We’re still attempting to locate your unit. But it’s been over a year, so it’s complicated,” said Brandon. He was in the midst of composing yet another message on his mobile.

“He could always stick with us,” Mazhe suggested, “Not like we don’t have the room.”

“This is true,” Harry agreed. “Of course, that’s up to you, Danny.”

“Y’all been good to me, only right I help out.”

“We’ll still try and track down your unit, in case you change your mind,” said Brandon.

“Meant to ask... you were cavalry, right?”

“Yeah.”

Harry let a smirk touch his lips. “We have mounted combat too, we’ll need to get you on a broom.”

“A broom as in—” and it dawned on him. “Oh. Guessin’ it makes sense.”

“We have a whole unit garrisoned at Andersonville dedicated to combat from a broom,” said Brandon.

“Shootin’ from the air... Good Lord, but you can see so much up there, I reckon.”

“Yes.”

“Flyin’ on a broomstick? Sounds better than a balloon,” said Luke. He was nearly finished.

“You’ve been up in a balloon?” Harry was surprised.

“We was the first Confederate Balloon Corps,” said Luke, proudly. He darkened. “We got loose, got carried across the James River. Crashed in a field.”

Harry got flash memories of the ordeal. The men on the ground losing control of the winch, the balloon suddenly drifting free; a harrowing flight out over the James River, into enemy territory; the loss of a dear friend... finally ending with capture by Union soldiers.

“We’ll get all of you up on a broom. Maybe this afternoon, let you guys see the farm from the air.”

“Ridin’ a broom’s like ridin’ a horse?” asked Danny.

“Similarities, yes,” said Sebastian. “But differences too. Though perhaps a good thing. You’re not relying on a living thing that could for no particular reason decide to do completely opposite what you’re asking it.”

That earned a snort and a jerky nod from the man. “Or have it shot out from under ‘ya.”

“Well... for the most part. But brooms can be cursed and made to malfunction, so that’s still a thing.”

It was then Brandon received a message on his mobile. “Harry, there’s a courier waiting outside the flat back in Riften.”

“Uh. Right. Mazhe?”

“Yeah, I’m done.”

“Everyone stay put, we’ll only be a minute or so.”

As Harry produced his mobile, he suddenly felt the strangest sensation wash over him. Something weird just happened, though he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“You look bothered,” said Billy.

“Just... something just happened, and... I can't put my finger on it... it's like something's out of place, or something doesn't belong. Or, something in the future's just been changed. Err... C’mon, Mazhe. Let’s see what the messenger’s got.”

* * *

The bookmark dropped them back inside the flat in Riften. They crossed the floor, and pulled the door open, to then step into the cistern. They received a nod from the single SOU operative on duty, but found a courier waiting nearby. He looked visibly shaken.

“Got a letter from your friend Ralis, but this is the last thing I'm delivering for him. That place is just too much for me,” he declared, holding out the sealed envelope.

He was gone back through the door which led out to the sewers.

Mazhe, meanwhile, pulled open the envelope and took out the message.

“You’re needed? That’s it?” Mazhe looked annoyed, sharing the message with Harry.

“Probably up to his eyeballs in Draugr again. I’ll message Brandon, have him bring the others.”

“The Geyser brothers shouldn’t come, it’s too dangerous and they’re too new. Likewise, for Mr. Nelson, he’s not been around long enough.”

“Mazhe, I know. C’mon, back inside the flat while we gear up.”

Within minutes, Billy, Josiah, Bryce, Jesse, Brandon, and Sebastian had joined them in the flat. Going on experience, they went with full armour, and it was the first time Harry’s new friends saw both him and Mazhe use their Nordic carved armour. Bryce, meanwhile, was putting on the set of Stahlrim armour he’d obtained back in the winter.

“That’s some scary armour,” Jesse commented.

“We’re about to go into a Nordic ruin. The remnants of an ancient settlement built thousands of years ago. Count on encountering undead, they’re called Draugr—undead Nordic warriors who are thought to have served the Dragon Priests—”

“Un... dead?” Josiah questioned. Both Jesse and Billy were equally unnerved at the idea.

“Yes. It’s a thing here. They’re more a nuisance than a real threat, with a few exceptions. Shotguns or equally powerful weapons are sufficient to dispatch them quickly,” said Harry.

“Exceptions, are those who can Shout.”

“Like you can,” Billy remembered. The three of them still looked very unsettled at the idea.

“Yes. If you hear Fus, Zun, or Fo, get out of the path of it. Those are shouts: Unrelenting Force, Disarm, and Frost Breath, respectively. Disarm, they will send your weapon flying. The others will hurt. Trust me,” Mazhe explained.

“If you three want to go back to the Geysers, it’s perfectly fine,” said Brandon.

“N-no, it’s... it’s all right,” said Billy.

“’an I ain’t gonna back down either,” said Jesse. “Just startling... that things... don’ just move on.”

“There’s debate about how they came to be in the first place, as you’re right, it does go against the natural order of things. But the Dragon Priests did some bad shit, and there are unconfirmed stories the Draugr were enchanted in some way. Made to continue to guard their temples and crypts long after they died.”

“Haknir had his ghost army, Harry,” Mazhe reminded him.

“A shame we can’t ask him. He was a powerful ally.” Harry looked at himself, and his companions. “Right. We ready?”

That received nods from Jesse, Billy, and Josiah. He didn’t have to ask Brandon or Sebastian, they’d been ready long before.

“How come you boys didn’t wear that armour when we went in that place we met the dragon?” Jesse wanted to know.

“In hindsight, we should have. We got complacent, forgetting that things can be far more dangerous here in this world than it is in yours,” Harry answered. “Bryce, you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Harry already had his mobile out, the bookmark cued up.

* * *

Kolbjorn Barrow, Solstheim,  
Morrowind Province

Arriving at the dig site, both Harry and Mazhe knew something was very wrong. It was a literal massacre, with bodies strewn everywhere, the tents and the ground stained with blood. This had everyone producing weapons, with those magical casting detection spells in all directions.

“A few hits to the east, nothing close,” said Brandon.

“Same thing,” said Sebastian. “Immediate site is clear.”

Mazhe, meanwhile, had located a stack of journals on a table in one of the tents.

“Guys. Come look at this.”

Harry picked up one of the journals and opened it, and began reading. Mazhe was doing the same.

“What did this, Mazhe?”

“Could’ve been Draugr. But no, this feels like something else—Shor’s bones. Ralis...”

“Ralis did this?”

“The journal describes... By the sound of it... Ahzidal... it took over Ralis, commanding him to do these things... all in the ultimate goal of its own resurrection.”

Harry pulled off his helmet and stowed it away, then retrieved the mask he’d claimed back in Labyrinthian. Billy, Jesse, and Josiah were awed at its appearance.

“What is that?”

“This belonged to a particularly strong Draugr called a Dragon Priest. He was named Morokei—meaning ‘Glorious’.”

“You think this might be a Dragon Priest, Harry?” questioned Brandon.

“Yes. It... it makes sense. Much as I’d rather these guys go back to the Geysers... no, we need as much manpower as we can muster. But guys. Seriously. Wits about you, a Dragon Priest is particularly dangerous, a powerful enemy that can wield powerful magic. Take cover if you’re able, don’t stay in its line of fire if you can help it.”

“They can shout, too?” Billy wanted to know.

“Yes.” Harry looked at Mazhe and Bryce. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah.”

“One last warning. These places are notorious for traps. Watch out for tripwires and pressure plates, and don’t pull any levers or press any buttons without us having a look first. It can mean a lot of pain, potentially lethal,” said Mazhe.

With that, he led the group to the ramp which led down to the doors into the ruin, and they stepped inside.

“Don’t feel right, we’s desecratin’ a tomb,” said Jesse, as they descended down a flight of stairs and into a short corridor.

“Could be seen that way, yes,” Mazhe agreed. “But there’s a thing in here that has to be destroyed. If not... it will threaten the outside world. We generally don’t disturb urns or pots, and be careful getting close to coffins, there could be Draugr laying in wait—they will wake up if they sense someone get close.”

It was only when they entered the large, three-storey main chamber, that they encountered Draugr. If Jesse, Billy, or Josiah were unsettled by them, they didn’t show it, unloading rounds as fast as they could. The others threw a mix of spells and gunfire, and the five hostiles had no chance to truly react, before they were cut down.

Up close, Jesse visually shivered at the sight of the monster. Nearly skeletal, with pieces of rotten flesh hanging off of it, it was dressed in a set of ancient-looking metal armour.

“C’mon. These were weak compared to some we’ve faced in the past,” said Mazhe.

He then approached the word wall that had been uncovered finally, but it wasn’t singing to him like the others had, and a single word was glowing a faint blue shade.

“You must know the word already,” Harry guessed.

Mazhe hummed. “Makes sense.”

Billy moved closer to get a look. “What is this?”

“It’s... essentially, it’s a monument,” said Mazhe. “Erected thousands of years ago, written in the Dragon Language.”

“You mean the language Harry was speaking back in Andersonville,” Josiah guessed. “So you able to read what it says?”

Harry shook his head. “I know some of the language, but not the alphabet. We’d have to take a picture of the wall and show it to Paarthurnax or Sahrotaar.”

“Your dragon friends,” Billy remembered, while Jesse once again visually shivered.

They left the word wall behind and pushed on, moving through numerous corridors, passing through a rather curious room that featured a floor full of pressure plates. Both Harry and Mazhe looked at the thing, and decided it wasn’t worth investigating at the moment, there were more important matters at stake.

Passing through more corridors, they encountered a few more of the mummified monsters and easily dispatched them, before coming to another larger room.

This time, though they couldn’t see them, the group could most certainly hear the Draugr, moving about. Harry held up a hand for everyone to stop a moment. Mazhe then seemed to look around, and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Okay,” he whispered, “Three directly above us, think there’s a balcony.”

“Incendiary grenades,” Sebastian whispered.

“My thought too. Blow ‘em up, set ‘em on fire and clean up what’s left.”

“If there’s others they’ll hear us,” said Jesse.

“Calculated risk. Mazhe. Ready?”

Mazhe gave a nod, and they crouched down, to then sneak into the room, with both Sebastian and Mazhe having already fished out a grenade each from their pouches. Barely clear of the lip, they both pulled the pins, let fly and—

_BOOM_. It was a fiery explosion as burning objects were sent flying, including one of the unfortunate Draugr. This time Mazhe drew a fearsome blade from his pouch, and jammed it through the burning zombie’s eye socket. It fell still with a final growl.

Brandon flicked his wand at the balcony, casting a detection spell.

“Clear.”

With Mazhe leading the way, they crossed the room and passed through an opening into another corridor. This one descended by perhaps one level, and travelled a ways, before they reached another doorway. Here, Mazhe again held up a hand for everyone to stop.

“Got a raised gate. This gives me memories of Labyrinthian. Harry, remember the gate there?”

“Yeah. Pass through. If it shuts, I’ll vanish it.”

“Good plan.”

Exactly as expected, when Mazhe crossed the door’s threshold, the metal gate slammed shut, cutting him off from the of the others. But Harry slashed with a hand, vanishing the offending metal. Everyone piled into the room, where Mazhe again held up a hand.

“Looks like there’s a staircase here.”

Brandon flicked his wand again, casting detection spells.

“Something over there.” He pointed to an opening on the opposite side of the room.

Mazhe glanced in that direction. “Draugr. It’s asleep and won’t wake up unless we go near it. Harry, if you’ll do the honours.”

Harry once again slashed with a hand, vanishing the metal grate which obstructed the spiral staircase in the floor.

“Looks to be a fair ways down. Lots of light below... watch your step, think there might be oil on the floor.”

They wound their way down, and if Harry had to guess, they dropped at least three levels, before reaching the bottom. And, as Mazhe had suspected, the floor was slick with oil, it pooling among the gaps and dips where the floor had eroded away over the years.

“Shit. We really have to be careful. This stuff’s really flammable.”

“What if you vanish it?” Josiah suggested.

“Not a bad—” Mazhe stopped abruptly, making Harry almost knock him over from the momentum.

“What?”

“Draugr. At least three of them—make that four. Balls, one of them is magical. Frost-based. Uh. Cover your ears.”

Everyone quickly did as asked, having a good idea of what Mazhe was about to do. He made a step forward and...

“Fus... RO DAAAH!”

it was a clap of thunder which roared down the narrow corridor, sending the four enemies flying. Unfortunately, there came the crash of a clay pot smashing somewhere out of sight, and _FOOOOM._

Fire. Lots of fire, as the pool of oil was ignited, a fireball that consumed the narrow corridor. Mazhe slammed into everyone, pushing them back to the stairs. Brandon and Sebastian tried to get their wands aimed at the inferno, but couldn’t, with Mazhe being in such a panic. Insanely, unbearably hot... searing hot, the stairs were starting to smoke...

Brandon finally broke free commanding, _“AGUAMENTI!!!”_

A torrent of water burst from his wand creating clouds of steam as it came into contact with the roaring inferno, but the fire was soon being pushed back. Harry also got an arm free and added his own stream of water, and with Mazhe then relaxing, Sebastian joined in, and it was a flood of water that coursed through the corridor. It was over quick as it had started, save for a cloud of steam and lingering oily smoke.

“Everyone all right?” asked Brandon, slowly getting to his feet.

“Think my boots got scorched,” said Josiah.

“’an I’m all right,” said Jesse, though he was looking himself over.

Billy, likewise was checking himself over. He’d momentarily felt the intense heat, before Mazhe shoved them all back to the stairs.

“Let’s rest a few minutes,” said Brandon. “Christ, that was unexpected.”

“Sorry. Forgot about the flaming oil traps. Usually if there’s oil on the floor, there’ll be pots hanging from the ceiling by thin rope, they come down really easily. My Shout likely dislodged one.”

“Mazhe, don’t worry about it, we’re okay,” said Josiah.

“How much further you reckon?” Jesse wanted to know.

“Gut says not much further,” said Mazhe. “We’re in a new section of the ruin that wasn’t accessible last time we were here.”

“The energy feels strange down here,” Harry noted.

“Like Labyrinthian?”

“Yes, and no. Definitely not what we encountered there... think that was pretty unique, Mazhe. But, the energy that’s humming around down here, there’s something big. Something powerful. Backs up my theory we’re gonna find a Dragon Priest here.”

“And Ralis?” asked Bryce.

“Either dead, or enthralled by the monster. That’s my guess,” Mazhe answered. “If he’s still alive, it’s likely we may have to kill him.”

“If that’s what we have to do, then that’s what we have to do,” said Harry. “We’re all in agreement that a Dragon Priest has to be destroyed. That would include anyone assisting it.”

They got moving, travelling down the now scorched passageway, arriving at yet another closed metal gate, with a pull chain.

“Looks like a combination’s needed, but fuck it.”

Harry slashed a hand, vanishing the gate, and they pushed through. Harry could feel the ambient magic getting stronger. Definitely getting close. And, as they at last reached a closed iron door, they could hear Ralis speaking: “Master, arise,” over and over again.

“Next room. Gonna try and stun him, see if we can at least get some answers,” Harry decided. “You guys ready?”

“Your show, Harry,” said Sebastian.

Harry gave a three-count, before pushing the doors open.

It was a larger, circular room with a shallow, raised stone platform at its centre. Ralis was kneeling near the centre of this platform, arms raised in the air, but as the group entered, the edge of the platform flashed a brilliant red, and Ralis was thrown to the edge of the room, as a humanoid figure burst up through the floor.

Much like the Draugr, its flesh was rotted and shrivelled, but it wore a tattered robe, and a mask similar to the one Harry wore. It let out an ungodly shriek and spun around to face the group.

At the same time, there came several noisy crashes, as four sarcophagi lids crashed to the floor, their occupants stirring awake by the disturbance.

“Draugr! Take them out!” Mazhe shouted, unleashing a pair of fireballs at the monster, who let out another ungodly shriek as it was set on fire. The monster had a nasty surprise, however, as a pair of corpses took on a blue glow, to the lift off of the floor, and quite literally come back to life. They were then outnumbered.

“Jesse! Shoot them!” Harry shouted. The guy had froze up, seeing the dead being reanimated.

“Harry!”

Harry swung around, and slashed violently with a hand, sending a Draugr who’d gotten too close flying. It slammed against the opposite wall, slid down it, to slump in front of a sarcophagus which still remained sealed—before the lid fell over with a noisy thud, and the occupant inside woke up, taking the place of its deceased brethren.

Jesse finally snapped out of it, unloading a barrage of shotgun blasts into the re-animated corpse; it slumped over and fell still. He then spun around, to bash a closing Draugr on the side of the head, it had gotten too close. It also collapsed to the floor—

Mazhe was forced to jump out of the way as Ahzidal unleashed a voiceless blast of fire—

“Yol... TOOR SHUUUUL!”

Ahzidal let out another ungodly shriek, having been set on fire a second time, and a pair of Draugr also collapsed, incinerated by the powerful Shout.

“Tahrodis Dovahkiin, zu’u fen ni kos viik naal hi!” (Treacherous Dragonborn, I will not be defeated by you!), the monster snarled.

And, Jesse was again horrified, as the reanimated corpse he’d just dispatched was raised for a second time. So too, were several others.

“Vanish them when they’re killed!” Sebastian shouted, unleashing another round of shots into a particularly strong Draugr who was pressing him into an alcove. It finally dropped, and Sebastian did as he threatened, vanishing the corpse.

Billy and Josiah were teaming up on another particularly strong Draugr—

“Fus—”

But Jesse unloaded a pair of shots of his own into the monster’s skull before it could finish the shout, and Brandon swiftly vanished the body.

“Fos tolaak lah dreh hi kod?!” (What Twisted magic do you use?!), the monster roared, and unleashed another stream of fire that Billy just barely got out of the way of. But the monster was slowing, as Mazhe continued to pepper it with fireballs and shock spells, and Harry kept unloading ice spikes fast as he could.

And, with the final minion being disposed of, the monster sagged.

“Mazhe, he’s all yours,” said Harry.

Mazhe reached into his pouch and drew out a fearsome dagger, sank it straight into the monster’s skull, and with one final guttural snarl, it turned to dust, the oddly-shaped mask the only thing being left behind.

Jesse sagged to the ground a shell-shocked look on his face, with both Billy and Josiah kneeling down beside him offering support. Though honestly, the pair were in identical places. Raising the dead, it was a crime against the natural world and then some!

It still wasn’t quite over, as the all heard a soft groan from one of the room’s alcoves, as Ralis slowly began to come to. Both Mazhe and Harry hurried over.

“Ralis?”

“M-mr. Stormcrown,” he whispered, trying to sit up. He looked horrified. “I... Oh, gods... what happened? What have I done?”

“What happened here?” asked Brandon, now standing behind Mazhe, his MP-5 drawn but lowered. Sebastian was on the other side of the room, looking after Jesse, Billy, and Josiah. Though not injured physically, they were still shell-shocked.

“I... I don't remember. Ever since I got here... to Kolbjorn... I've heard whispers. Voices. Thoughts. Imaginings. They've only gotten louder since I've stayed. Pounding, driving. A couple of times I blacked out. It was... It was just before the Draugr woke up.”

“Gods above... did... Ralis, did you kill the men here?” Mazhe asked.

“I don't know. I... maybe? It's what... it's what he wanted. He just needed their energy. I don't know! I hope I didn't. But... maybe I... please, you have to believe me?”

Mazhe and Harry shared a look.

“Ain’t the first time someone’s been turned into a pawn by a monster,” said Mazhe.

That earned a nod from Harry. “No worse than someone committing acts while under the Imperius curse. We can’t hold him responsible.”

“I... I didn’t know,” said Ralis, looking guilty.

“We could give you a lift back to Raven Rock if you like,” Harry offered.

“I'll make my way there on my own,” said Ralis, though clearly he was still very upset.

Harry reached into his pouch and produced a calming draught. “Here. It’ll help you calm down. Beware, it’s nasty, but it works.”

“Thank you.” He consumed the contents and made a face, but the potion began to work quickly as promised. “You found my journals?”

“Yeah, we saw them,” said Harry, as he stowed Morokei's mask away. “Not the first Dragon Priest we've encountered. They've all been particularly nasty. Just take this as a lesson to be careful in your dealings, Mr. Sedarys.”

“Yes, yes, you have my word. I'll be returning to Raven Rock. I don't even want to hear the word 'barrow' again. Ever.”

“We’re not heading out just yet as it is,” said Brandon. “Everyone let’s take a bit of time. You should’ve brought your chest, Harry.”

Harry huffed. “Yeah, this shit once again caught us with our pants down around our ankles. Was expecting another clearing job, not a full-on fight with a Dragon Priest of all things.”

“Didn’t mean to cause so much trouble,” Ralis apologized.

“It’s done. Don’t worry about it. If anything, it’s a good thing we uncovered this. It could have been someone else, someone without the tools or the numbers. Ahzidal could have escaped to the outside, and who only knows what sort of mischief he would have caused,” said Mazhe.

“Wish Miraak was still around, he could have told us who this guy really was. But no matter, it’s over and dealt with. Let me conjure up some furniture so we’re off the ground,” said Harry.

Ralis was fascinated as Harry and Brandon transfigured the lids from the coffins into comfortable chairs or couches, and moved them into a circular arrangement at the middle of the room.

Billy took the cue and helped Jesse to his feet, and guided him over to one of the couches. The guy still looked thunderstruck at what he’d just seen. He was visibly shaking.

“Billy, give him a calming draught,” said Sebastian.

“Your magic, I’ve not seen anything like it,” Ralis remarked.

“We’re not from around here,” Harry answered, as Billy reached into his pouch, produced a healing potion, uncapped it, and helped Jesse to take it.

“Harry’s been a dear friend since I was eleven. We were married in Last Seed, so coming up on our anniversary.”

Harry, meanwhile, reached over touched one of Jesse’s knees. “You all right?”

“I... just just needin’ some time is all. What I seen though. It ain’t right.”

“Unfortunately here, it’s a type of magic that... while frowned on, isn’t illegal. It’s an advanced form of Conjuration. The spell doesn’t last forever, but as you saw, the caster can just recast the spell,” said Harry.

“In our world, it’s considered Necromancy, and illegal just about everywhere. Given the moral questions surrounding it, it’s considered taboo,” said Sebastian.

“An abomination’s what it is,” said Josiah. “Defiling the dead, torturing the soul.”

It was another fifteen minutes before they moved on, with Harry and Brandon cancelling the transfiguration charms, turning the couches and chairs back into coffin lids. With Ralis leaving back the way they’d come in, Harry and his group pushed forward, through another doorway and into another narrow, cave-like corridor.

It soon opened up into a smaller room with familiar architecture.

“Got a black book,” said Harry, spotting the heavy tome sitting on a pedestal just to the right of a set of wooden stairs that led up.

“Black Book?” Josiah wanted to know.

“It’s... hard to explain, and considering what we just went through. Uh. Sebastian, you mind waiting with these guys? Mazhe, Brandon and I will go into Apocrypha. Hopefully won’t take too long; last one we did was pretty brief.”

“Can’t you just pick it up?”

“Well...”

“What about creating a heavy silk bag? If you don’t actually ‘touch’ it, it won’t activate, am I right?” Brandon suggested.

“Worth a try,” said Harry. He flicked a hand at a low shelf nearby, summoning a wooden plate. Another flick of the hand transfigured it into a large silk bag, more than large enough to accommodate the heavy tome.

“Harry. Let me,” said Mazhe. “But put a hand on me just in case we’re pulled into it.”

Both Harry and Brandon put a hand on Mazhe’s shoulders, as he turned the bag inside out, then dropped it on top of the book. When nothing happened, he scooped it up, and pulled the bag closed, then dropped it into his pouch.(2)

“We’ll deal with it later.”

“Hermaeus Mora probably won’t like it that we’ve circumvented one of his traps,” said Harry. “And you know there’s probably a useful boost to your magic at the other end.”

“I know. Just... not now. Let’s get back to the farm so these guys get back some place familiar,” said Mazhe. He glanced up the staircase. “Bet this takes us back up close to the main room... let’s just teleport, not waste any more time here.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Brandon had already produced his mobile, and was cuing up the bookmark. “Everyone get close.”

Seconds later, the group was gone in a typical blur of limbs.

* * *

SS Southern Star  
Somewhere in the South China Sea

It was yet another meeting of OND’s senior membership in the vessel’s great cabin. The front wall was covered in various charts, notes, drawings, and photos.

“Air quality's becoming an issue in the field. Make people aware they should be using bubble-charms when they're working,” said a wizard near the far end of the table.

“According to my sources, the issue should mitigate in time; our actions did create an effect similar to an asteroid strike. However, the short-term effect only benefits us. Many will be choked by the air itself,” said another directly opposite.

“And to that end, I might have a suggestion on how we might further deteriorate the global atmosphere for a time. It would require some planning in order to protect our brothers and sisters,” said Gilbert. “My sources have sent along a number of documents and maps, indicating a most interesting phenomenon. If you'll take a look at this...”

One of the larger charts was brought to the front of everything else on the wall at the front of the room.

“If we can trigger this, the atmospheric obstruction will be several times worse than it is now.”

Another wizard hummed. “Could cause an outright ice age, Gilbert. I'd rather us not be living on a ball of ice when this is all said and done.”

“But, no no-maj's. Or very few of them. And my source says the result could vary. It's still mother nature we're talking about—his words, so best not to curse the messenger.”

Diedre looked at the copy in front of her. “Are there other locations on the planet which exhibit similar behaviour?”

“I'll ask,” said Gilbert. “To trigger multiple events... the results could be unpredictable, your grace.”

“It is still worth exploring, Gilbert," said Diedre. 

She was then leafing through the stack of parchment. “Potter and his group, they're still at Geyser Hill?”

“We believe so, your grace. We've limited surveillance not wanting to tip them off to our presence. They're alternating between there, or their little outpost at Andersonville.”

“He likely knows we’re watching. He did collect a group of people from Gettysburg yesterday. Interesting that they were warned so quickly; I’d expected our little assist to go unnoticed.”

“I don’t think the Commonwealth knew it was us involved, Gilbert. I was pretty careful with the operation. The Regiment and Artillery battery we borrowed was rather effective, being dropped so close to town. They burned the place down, Northern soldiers had barely mustered a response before we left.”

“Has there been any word as to why we aren’t seeing significant changes in our present?” questioned another witch.

“No. Though my sources tell me the Commonwealth is asking an identical question, with an identical non-answer,” said another.

Deidre hummed. “A re-evaluation of present strategy may be required; if activities in the past are having no effect on our present, there is little point in continuing.”

“Your grace. So far, we’ve made some mild to perhaps moderate changes. Let’s instead try something more significant. And we are still trying to locate the boy,” said a wizard near her end of the table.

“Has there been any sighting of the boy or his Obscurus?”

“Not since events at the Wilderness, your grace. And with most agents pulled out of the field, we have no way of detecting or tracking him if he should reappear.”

Diedre seemed to think on things a minute or two.

“Redeploy our agents to the field. And continue pursuing this matter in the American northwest.”(3)

“It's back to business, then?” questioned another witch.

“Back to business,” Gilbert agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : “A Hint of Things to Come”: Politicians in both past and present are plotting, Mazhe relates a tragic story from his boyhood, and an unexpected delivery at the Geysers’ has people scrambling... Caution: mature subject matter._   
>  _**CHAPTER NOTES** : “Unearthed” is one of my favourite side-quests that came with the Dragonborn expansion. It’s long, but it does result in some pretty cool loot, and the encounter with Ahzidal is awesome. Of course, I always try and save Ralis, he was caught up in something over his head without realizing it. As unfortunate as the deaths of the miners and mercenaries was, I don’t think he can really be held to blame for it._   
>  _Poor Jesse. Oh, say ouch. So many things happening here that’s flying in the face of many of his religious views. That will certainly be a theme here. And both Billy and Josiah aren’t far off. Skyrim’s spiritual realms are going to turn their worlds upside down. An aside... I’m sure you’ve all been paying attention to those very interesting fissures that have been opening in Gettysburg and the Wilderness site, right? All I’ll say is... ‘Oh dear.’_   
>  _(1) I've baked yet another fresh batch of virtual cookies for anyone who might know who this is._   
>  _(2) As much as I’d like to do another dungeon-crawl through Apocrypha, Harry and Mazhe’s new friends have just been through stuff from their nightmares. Having them trek through Hermaeus Mora’s realm would probably break at least one of them. As to whether this trick Brandon suggested would actually work, who knows?_   
>  _(3) Who wants to guess what the event in the American northwest might be?_


	37. A Hint of Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mazhe recounts what happened to his sister and his parents when he was a boy; a meeting between ministers of the historic Commonwealth government reveal a course of action Harry would most definitely not approve of; and a disturbing arrival at the Geyser property brings a hint of things to come..._
> 
> _WARNING: Mature subject matter. Character death, gore._

# 37\. A HINT OF THINGS TO COME

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 17

Following the morning training, Harry’s group once again returned to the farm, knowing breakfast would be out. But this time, rather than join a group of soldiers eating in the open mess tent, Mark led them back toward the house and the front porch.

“Jesse is wantin’ less folks around,” he said in explanation.

Harry immediately looked guilty, only now realizing the previous day’s action had rattled the guy more deeply than first thought. For now, he only hummed in agreement, and followed the pair of brothers.

Indeed, a few extra chairs had been put out, duplicated, if Harry had to guess, there were certainly witches and wizards around that could easily accommodate. So too, was a table provided, with a light breakfast set out, though they would have to serve themselves. Dobby was likely more than busy catering to the larger group at the mess hall... perhaps the marines should be providing their own catering.

“Having it being just us for a change, I like it,” said Mazhe, as most were finishing. “Eating with the others is fun, nice having a bunch of friends around, but –”

“Having a bit of space is a good thing,” Harry agreed. “And given what happened yesterday, yeah, it’s... we need to step back for a bit. Jesse, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were bothered so much by what you had to face.”

“It ain’t right, them bein’... brought back to life... no sir.”

“They weren’t really brought back to life, it was just their body being reanimated,” said Mazhe. “Now it likely doesn’t offer a whole lot of consolation, as it is unsettling no matter what. But the man’s soul was not touched, it moved on when he was killed.”

“Jesse told us what happened. Jesus, don’t know what I’d’ve done,” Matt admitted. “Messin’ with the dead...”

“Said it before, it’s a crime against nature, actually meddling with the dead. There is a way it can be done back in Skyrim, but the magic yesterday, those men were already dead.”

“The Draugr still had their souls, Harry,” Mazhe reminded him.

“That’s a little different. They’re classified as undead. Cursed, likely by Ahzidal himself... that’s hard to say. But they’re a different matter than... what the monster was doing yesterday.”

It was then Miss Hattie came out the front door. She was a rather plump black woman, employed by the family as their cook and housekeeper. Harry knew she had likely prepared the breakfast for the group that morning.

“Thank you,” said Mazhe, as the plates and cups were cleared.

“I could just—” Harry began, but Miss Hattie only waved a finger at him, saying, “Don’t you go liftin’ a finger, Mr. Stormcrown.”

And with speedy efficiency, she had the plates cleared back onto the platter. Brandon held open the front door letting her back inside with her burden.

“Shor’s bones. Another Molly Weasley clone, I think,” said Harry, though he grinned. “Should hook them up, they’d likely feed half the men back at Andersonville.”

“Naw, they’d likely still need help from the Hogwarts house elves,” Brandon smirked.

That received a thoughtful look from Matt. “Y’know... Miss Hattie ain’t been needin’ to clean much lately.”

“Noticed, eh? I’m sure Kreacher’s run out of things to clean back at my official flat.”

“How’s he know ‘bout us?” Mark wanted to know.

“Dobby likely told him.”

“Emma won’t like them, ‘specially ‘round Jesse.”

“Both Dobby and Kreacher know Emma’s not friendly toward us, so she won’t see them. They know how to do their jobs and be discreet about it. See, thing about a house elf, normally, they’re taught to be out of sight. Some families are particularly cruel to their house elves, treating them no better than slaves.

“That’s dangerous, considering a house elf also manages the home—typically looking after matters such as ensuring the pantry’s well-stocked, looking after the post, that’s on top of taking care of the cooking and the cleaning.

“So a house elf who’s been mistreated... they find ways of circumventing and or disobeying orders. This describes something Dobby did when he belonged to his former master. He warned me of a plot to unleash some sort of danger at Hogwarts, even though he’d been forbidden from doing so.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Still never learned what it truly was, but considering he belonged to a dark wizard in the service of one of the most dangerous dark wizard in recent memory... it likely wasn’t anything healthy.

“I took great pleasure in relieving Mr. Malfoy of his servant, and the following spring—that would’ve been the end of my third year, he started working for me and has been ever since. He’s been nothing but a loyal friend who will do just about anything... because I treat him fairly, as an equal.”

“John sees things that way,” said Mark, “Slavery’s wrong... but we live here. Speakin’ up, it would cause us lots’a problems.”

“We know that. It comes down to the people who have influence, people who have a lot of clout; that’s where the change comes from.”

“Guessin’ things got better... for the negros,” Matt guessed.

“Sort of. Slavery’s been banned in the United States since... well, the proclamation back in January of last year here. States in the south resisted it, but things slowly improved.

“In our present... it’s definitely better for people of colour. But it’s in no way perfect. There’s still resistance, still plenty of inequality,” said Brandon.

“Not that things are gonna matter a whole lot, given the state of the world. We can only guess what the North American continent’s gonna look like in a few months. So many coastal cities... on both coasts, now all but abandoned, left as ruins, people fleeing the destruction... and the damage done in Memphis, up through to St. Louis... the middle of the country’s broken almost like its coasts. And gut says... it’s gonna get worse. OND will do something to make it worse.

“So right now, people are refugees in their own country, squeezed into an area a third the size, being left to fight over the dwindling resources that can be trucked in,” said Harry. “Everything facing the American people in our world... all of it’s irrelevant. Now, it’s all about surviving. Finding their next meal and fresh water. Or medicine. Medicine’s one of the biggest matters, with so many people in the population having serious medical problems.”

Harry looked up to see Justin and Ludvig approaching the stairs, with John following.

“Wondered where you guys went,” said Justin, as they climbed the stairs.

Justin produced his wand, and conjured up chairs that matched the others. Things were quickly rearranged, and Justin claimed one of them.

“Jesse wanted to be away from the larger group, and I can’t blame him,” said Harry.

“Ah. I see. Harry, if you want the dining room back I can move back to the Ragnar. I just find that being here or in your chest, I’m less likely to be bothered with nonsense.”

“You is hidin’,” said Matt.

“Busted. Protocol office is driving me crazy. Only so many etiquette and protocol drills I can handle. They can all fuck off.”

“Justin...” said Brandon.

“Fuck off.” Though Justin said it with a grin. “Seriously, I prefer the informal setting to the stuffy mock scenarios they keep drilling me with. ‘No, sir, you have to use that fork’, or... ‘no, you step to your right...’ yeah, fuck off. Can I say it sucks to be king?”

“But then you can’t order ‘off with his head’,” Mazhe smirked.

“We don’t behead people, Mazhe,” said Sebastian.

“Can’t believe you’re royalty,” John commented. As was typical, he had his sketch pad out.

“Wasn’t born into it, so technically, I’m not. I was made king by a legal mechanism, by an emergency appointment.”

“It was Queen Susan’s wish, Justin. A choice she made after some very careful thought. She knew you were an intelligent young man, a sharp mind that was quick to adapt and learn—skills that you need as all of this comes at you,” said Brandon. “Someone without such skill... we could’ve been ended. Or left far worse than we are. Don’t ever doubt the choice, don’t ever doubt yourself.

“Remember, the Ancestors approved of your ascension, you felt it. We all felt it. You have our ancestors at your back, and guiding your hand.”

“Being part of the ascension ritual was really special,” Bryce remembered, wading into the conversation. “Felt charged as we did charging the ward stone for Bthalft.”

Harry hummed. “They did share lots of similarities.”

“So what’s the Orb of Magnus really?” Billy wanted to know.

“Originally an artefact found in Skyrim,” Brandon answered. “Of course, up until a couple of years ago, we didn’t know that.”

“Until a disastrous incident unfolded at the College of Winterhold,” Harry picked up. “During those events, we realized the Eye of Magnus and the Orb of Magnus were one in the same; the previous Mistress Guardian of the Magnus all but confirmed it as the College studied it.”

“But a visitor to the College set off a chain of events that killed a lot of good people. We lost several gifted, loved teachers, and I lost a former mentor in the College’s arch-mage... the leader of the school. We only stopped the events with a bit of luck, I think,” Harry finished.

“The Staff of Magnus.”

“What’s that?” John asked.

Harry simply reached into his pouch, and produced the staff. It once again cast a soft turquoise glow, although infrequently, it would briefly pulse an orange shade.

“It’s still doing that?” questioned Mazhe.

“Been doing that since June thirteenth, I think,” Harry answered. “The Staff of Magnus, considered a fabled artefact, and one of the only things from Skyrim known to safely interact with the Orb of Magnus—they’re opposites. Used in a fight... well, you don’t want to be on the business end. It can kill instantly, stripping away both their magic and their life force.”

“How come we didn’t use it against Ahzidal?” Josiah asked.

“Though he was tough, once we started vanishing things he could reanimate, it was game over. So it wasn’t necessary. But I think had the fight continued much longer, I would’ve resorted to using it.”

“Sure gave that witch back in the Wilderness something to think about,” said Billy.

Harry let out a snort. “Doubt she lived to think about too much.”

“You figure out why Nirn’s magic is stronger here?” asked Brandon.

Harry shook his head. “Not for certain. But I do have a theory. Nirn’s magic is thousands of years old, wielded not only by humans, but by the mer—the Elven races. And their magic is significantly more potent than ours.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Elves?”

“Five Elven races still exist in Tamriel, though only four of them coexist with other races in any form; the fifth is a twisted shell of their former identity I won’t get into. Anyway. I have several Elven acquaintances, some who live and study at the College. My mentor I mentioned earlier, was Elven. I was lucky to have even a small slice of his time, see. An intelligent, principled man—or mer, shall I say.”

“What’s it like there... men an’ elves... how do they...” Mark looked unsure how to phrase it.

Harry easily understood. “Racism in Tamriel. It’s bad in places. The Nord people, human, they despise the Elven races, and in the instance of one race of elves, for a very good reason. For them—in this case, the Altmer, the feeling’s mutual.

Now I won’t paint all of them with the same brush... I’ve known—and know Altmer who are descent people... but the Thalmor... they’re real pieces of work. They want to exterminate the human races since they believe their creation was the work of the devil, or their version of the devil.”

Mazhe glanced at Harry, then picked up, “Their level of contempt and malice toward the other races in Tamriel is nothing short of fanatical insanity. How bad... let me paint you a picture. 

“You’re about eight or nine years old. It’s after dark, your mum and dad have put you all to bed.. Your sister’s gone in to sleep with mum and dad, something outside scared her maybe? But the house is quiet, save for the odd creaking of the rafters, or some animal outside, and the odd pop of a spark from the fire that’s been turned down for the night. There’s a slight, cool breeze blowing in through the window that’s open a crack.

“Then. There’s someone pounding on the door...”

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump. Mazhe flicked his eyes open, to the noise of someone pounding on the door. He could hear several horses, pawing at the ground outside—more than the pair of horses they had in the stable._

_“Town guard, open up!” came the shout, and now Mazhe heard his father grumbling under his breath._

_A moment later, he could hear the latch being undone and the door opened, with more voices._

_“You are Louis of Ivarstead?”_

_“Yes, what’s this about?”_

_“Your wife home?” came a new voice._

_“Yes, why do you want to know?”_

_“Because, we have received intelligence about certain activities, activities you should know are considered illegal in the Empire.”_

_“I don’t know—”_

_“Do not lie to me,” said the cold voice, severe. “Search the house.”_

_Now Mazhe knew he was in trouble. The Thalmor. His father had warned him, warned about what they would do if ever given the reason. The small carved symbol secured around his neck was more than enough reason. ‘must hide,’ he repeated over and over in his head, ‘Let them not see me, please do not let them see me.’_

_“Look what we have here,” came another voice._

_They’d found the altar. Sure, his father had been rather careful with covering it up except when it was used, but the elves were being thorough. It was more damning evidence._

_“Tell us, are there others?”_

_“No, we no no one else,” answered his mother, all but pleading, “Please...”_

_There came a sound Mazhe would remember for the remainder of his life. A sort of_ zoomp _sound, and a soft sigh, with the sound of something falling to the ground._

_“NO! No, no! My... NO!” came his father’s shouts, while the air was pierced by a gut-wrenching wail. Mazhe felt a tear slide down his cheek, knowing he would never speak to his sister ever again._

_“I... I beg of you—”_

_Another_ zoomp _sound, and his mother was forever silenced._

_“There should be another, the boy, keep searching,” said another voice._

_Now, Mazhe could hear footsteps getting closer, and the door creaked open. Mazhe shrunk down small as he could make himself, as a tall figure entered._

_He wore a set of robes identifying himself as a member of the Thalmor, the Aldmeri dominion. A cruel smile touched the corner of his lips, as he tore open the wardrobe, and began hauling things out of it._

_“Come out, little boy, hiding won’t do you any good,” the elf sing-songed._

_But Mazhe stayed crouched in the shadows. ‘Keep me hidden, let me blend with the shadow, let him not see me,’ he called out in his mind._

_‘The shadows will keep you, young one,’ a voice somehow answered in his head._

_Female, a little cold, perhaps, but he still drew comfort and hope from it. And, to Mazhe’s surprise and relief, the elf huffed, and left the room, leaving the door open._

_“There’s no one here. Tell us, old man. Where is your boy?”_

_“Far away from you, filthy elves. Do your worst,” his father all but cursed, and by the sound, Mazhe knew his father had just spit on one of them._

_There came another_ zoomp _sound, and Mazhe knew his father was no more._

_“Fire the house?”_

_“No, leave the hovel,” came the order, much to Mazhe’s relief._

_He still remained crouched in the corner, even though he soon heard the horses plodding off. It could be a trap, them laying in wait for him to show himself._

_It was only after his legs threatened to fall asleep, the feeling of pins and needles going up through his ankles, his back ached from being hunched as it was, that he finally dared get up. If only to just lay back down on the bed._

* * *

“I cried myself to sleep,” said Mazhe. “The world I knew was over. A few days later, the hold guards found out I was still alive. Me being a child still, there was no way I could stay on my own. So they sent me to the orphanage in Riften. Another hell hole, but... my family. Gone. Because of racist elves.”

He looked up, tear tracks down his cheek. “It was only when I met Harry, that my life really got better. Now, he’s my world, he means everything. He’s kept me sane.”

“Likewise,” Harry agreed. The chairs had been converted into a more comfortable seat for the pair of them; Harry had done so as Mazhe had gotten more distressed during his tale.

“Like Harry said... not all Altmer are bad, but many of them are. And the Thalmor themselves... someday, there will be an accounting. Somehow, I will learn of who was responsible for murdering my sister and my parents. I’ll Shout them to pieces. My hatred for them’s equal to the hatred Harry has for OND and the witch in charge of them.”

John had to wipe his face. But he then asked, “How come you’re willin’ to help us though? The Confederacy’s done some bad things...”

“Not all of you,” said Mazhe. “The Thalmor are _all_ monsters, united with their doctrine. There’s no middle ground there.

“As I understand it, here... in this world... your country’s power comes from those with influence, as was mentioned before. And it’s those people who dictate official doctrine, official policy. They don’t speak for everyone.”

“It’s been that way for a long time, Mazhe. Even in the Commonwealth, we’ve been struggling with those mechanisms,” said Justin. “Politicians are always tied to influence, and influence, in turn, is tied to how much money an individual has to throw around. And someone with a dangerous world view and a lot of influence, can do a lot of damage. Control the message, you control what people think. Bias them toward one candidate over another. Influence how people vote.”

“Here, the policy has been shaped by those with the money, those who have absolutely no concern about the average person. Their only concern is making sure those who already have the money keep making more of it. It means, perpetrating things such as slavery—both here, and in the north, because it’s free labour. But that doesn’t benefit anyone here, tell me if I’m not correct,” said Brandon, gesturing toward Matt.

“It ain’t made it any easier, no.”

“Then you have the fanatical fanboys who use their religious views to also perpetrate the lie. It’s a smokescreen for what it really is. The plantations want free labour.”

“We ain’t much better,” Josiah agreed. “Border states still support it.”

“See my point,” said Brandon.

“Until control of the government is pulled away from the people with the money, such destructive policies will continue. Even when slavery is banned, governments still find a way to subjugate and otherwise demean people of colour, once again, hiding behind religious beliefs, and false science. Harry said it very early on, and he’s absolutely right: the Commonwealth cannot ever support a realm which actively suppresses a large portion of its population. Without his interactions here, it’s unlikely we would’ve ever met,” said Justin.

“What would happen if... we somehow ended slavery?” John wanted to know.

“That’s a long shot. It would mean most states in the CSA making a one-eighty degree turn on something that’s ingrained in their constitutions... never mind the government in Richmond. I think you know the likelihood of that happening are nil, coming back to several points we’ve already made. Friends, your country is messed up, founded on false beliefs and ideas.”

“We fought for Virginia,” said Mark.

“Perhaps. You fought for your home, your land. Yeah, we understand that,” said Justin. “Protecting your home, the right to your home, definitely nothing wrong with that.

“The thing is, no matter what a bulk of the population wants—what you guys might want, it’s ultimately a small group of people who shape the policy in Richmond, with a bunch of die-hard fanboys at their feet, cheering them on. That then represents the face of the Confederacy to the rest of the world: Slave-owners who are willing to suppress a large part of their population for financial gain.”

“Think we’re beating a dead horse, Justin,” said Sebastian. “These guys get it.”

“But to answer John’s question... theoretically, the Commonwealth could then support the CSA, but even then... there’s the question of logistics. With the Confederacy being—well, known, out in the open, existing openly... us making any sort of official declaration would expose us. And even a partial exposure... that puts us on the world stage, and would lead to a lot of questions, lots of problems for us,” Brandon explained.

“We already covered why we can’t, even if conditions were met that would allow it. What you guys are seeing is about the extent of the support Valicadia can offer.”

“You is givin’ a lot’a boys false hope,” said Jesse.

Harry felt guilty, knowing that in many ways, Jesse was right. The way the guys back at Andersonville treated him, by all accounts like one of their own. He knew that before the same time the next year, they would all have their hopes and dreams crushed.

* * *

Caucus Chambers  
House of Commons,  
Trevelyan

Not all the cabinet were present for the unscheduled meeting early that morning.

“The Censure motion should never have been introduced,” said the Minister of Defence. “All it did was anger the Promagistrate, something we cannot afford at the present.”

“I have spoken to the Prime Minister,” said the deputy. “He knows that perhaps he may have pressed things a little far. I have advised him we do need to tread carefully, if our course of action is to proceed without interference.”

“Have the Guardians been approached on the matter?” questioned the Minister of Justice.

“It’s still pending. Hopefully today if not tomorrow,” said the deputy.

“We’ve already began laying the foundations for larger changes. There have been a large number of agents deployed in both South Carolina and Georgia, conducting assessments on sentiments. We’re also researching where members of the sitting government receive their support from. Gentlemen, you know that altering the nation in any significant way... will take significant resources,” said Applegate, also present.

“The better question, does your department have the resources to carry this out?”

“If we could have access to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes... namely the Obliviators... we could move things along a bit quicker.”

Some of the ministers present looked uncomfortable. “We’re overriding peoples’ wills,” one noted.

Applegate looked annoyed. “Come now, minister. You know this process will have many unpleasant elements. Altering peoples’ memories is likely the least distasteful thing we may have to do.”

“It will go against our own policies and practices, contravene our own constitution, Mr. Applegate!”

“Perhaps then, it’s a good thing Confederate citizens are not members of the Commonwealth,” Applegate shot back. “I remind all of you of the purpose of this operation. Our information surrounding the state of things in 2008 have grown beyond troubling.”

“You have further information,” said the Deputy.

“Over one hundred million of our citizens were murdered by the Order of the New Dawn. All but five of our cities were destroyed. Our military forces, all but destroyed; our navy suffering losses, including the loss of all but one major vessel and a number of smaller ones. It was an attempted extermination which for now, appears to have been halted.

“My counterpart believes things are secure for now, but that can change at a moments’ notice,” Applegate reported. “It is known that the enemy is functioning here, threatening both Union and Confederate resources... their actions in Virginia resulted in the deaths of many men, and a serious exposure. It’s only a matter of time before they turn their attention to us.”

“I still do not make the connection between us making nice with slave-owners and us gaining any sort of advantage in our future,” said another minister, sounding doubtful.

“A foothold on the world stage,” said the Defence Minister. “A chance to set up allies in the non-magical world. To perhaps drag the rest of the magical world kicking and screaming into modern times, force them to acknowledge and face up to matters of concern... to possibly neutralize future threats before they take hold.

“That is our overall objective... and it starts, with us having a face, a realm we can mould and shape into an ideal partner.”

“Just as they subjugated thousands of black people, Mr. Applegate. What we’re doing is considered the same thing, bending an entire population to our will.”

“There are some who might consider our approach to be similar, I will agree. I see it as more of a circumstance of... altering the perceptions of a portion of the population. Ultimately, it is for the greater good.”

“Which is why you’re hiding all of this from the King, the Promagistrate, and the Order of the Magnus,” said another minister, disgusted, “This is against everything we stand for.”

“Our survival depends on it. I need not remind you, our Prime Minister supports this course of action, and you are party-bound to follow the lead.”

The minister scowled. “It flies against the principles for which I was elected. I will be tendering my resignation by the end of business today. And you will all find, a number of others will be sure to follow.”

He got up to leave, but Applegate held him a moment, saying, “You are also secret-bound not to reveal anything spoken here.”

That received another glare from the disgruntled minister, before he stormed out of the office.

“Olsen will have a word with him,” said the Deputy.

“There will be sentiment among many of the others, Deputy Prime Minister. There will be strong resistance, and I can only imagine the resistance we will receive from the Opposition, should we need Parliamentary approval.”

“Which is why we continue to operate under the Promagistrate act. Long as we keep deployments and expenditures under certain thresholds, this won’t require general approval.”

Applegate hummed. “We’ll push things through officially with a number of operations, pull everything under the cover of national security operations. The rest of the members are already aware of the external threat OND represents, so we have plenty of latitude.”

The Minister of Finance glanced at the folder in front of him. “My largest concern, naturally, is the cost of these measures. All of these operations will cost Galleons, and the opposition will want an accounting of where this money is being actually spent.

“Additionally, I’m certain these extra expenditures will require budgetary adjustments, items that will have to be accounted for in my fall fiscal update.”

“Do we have a time frame for this operation?” questioned yet another.

“Estimation, perhaps by the new year, but it will really depend on the speed at which agents are able to make adjustments,” the Minister of Defence answered.

“How will we account for the Confederacy’s loss of territory to the Americans, namely the large swath of the Mississippi river?”

“The matter of the ongoing conflict will be evaluated shortly,” answered the Minister of Defence. “It’ll for now depend on how successful Mr. Applegate’s agents are... I believe using South Carolina and Georgia will be a good test bed for the operation.”

“Likewise agreed, Minister,” said Applegate. “It was exactly the reason for those choices. According to records we’ve been able to access, South Carolina is considered ‘troublesome’ by most of the CSA. If we are able to affect changes there, the other states’ populations will prove less of a bother.”

“And we also must take into account their military forces.”

“As we are also aware. The leadership and senior officers will be assessed, but the bulk of enlisted forces will be left alone. They should fall into line even with altered priorities and objectives,” said the Minister of Defence. “If anything, their force depletion does provide us with an advantage, in that we have fewer men to assess.”

“What are the odds of success?” came the question.

“Right now? I give it between sixty and sixty-five percent,” said Applegate. “For now, not optimal, but it all hinges on the success of our agents. Everything depends on them getting the job done, neutralizing threats, making subtle adjustments to others, making them more receptive to our overtures. But gentlemen, we are dealing with an entirely non-magical population.”

The Minister of Defence hummed. “Also realize, this is certainly not the first time the magical world has meddled in the non-magical world, citing the operation by which the British Ministry of Magic obtained the train for the Hogwarts Express thirty-four years ago.”

“That operation only affected perhaps a hundred and fifty no-maj’s, Minister. The operation we’re fielding will affect thousands of people, many of those in high-profile, _public_ positions. If they suddenly begin to act counter to previous behaviour, it will present serious problems, and likely draw the attention of MACUSA.”

“Something we are well aware of,” said Applegate. “Trust us, there is a lot of detail to cover, the office is prioritizing issues.”

“Does Crown Intelligence have the manpower to manage the operation? Given we’re already being pressed into assisting our future counterparts...” came the question.

“We’re being pressed, but it’s agreed that both operations are now a priority,” said Applegate. “The work load is not excessive.”

“For now, we’ll focus on the preliminary assessments. Mr. Applegate, when do you expect to have results?” the Deputy questioned.

“In a few days, perhaps.”

“Let’s adjourn for now, and reconvene when Mr. Applegate has his initial assessments,” the Deputy decided.

* * *

With Mazhe’s revelation, Harry decided it would be an off-day, choosing to remain cuddled up with his partner on the chair-turned couch on the Geysers’ front porch. It was no surprise, when the others also chose to remain close, although for a good part of the day, Matt joined his father helping out with a number of chores that came with the normal operation of the farm.

Sometime early in the afternoon, Danny joined them, and shortly after, Billy and Josiah pulled him over to their corner. Harry quickly realized what was up: Josiah and Billy were teaching Danny how to read.

Jesse had once again wiggled out of his jacket and laid back in his chair, resting his head against the wall of the house, plopping his hat over his face, with the intent on catching a nap. The LCD screen Justin had put up on the other side of the porch proved slightly distracting as voices droned on, some sort of talking show if he understood Justin’s explanation, but with the other noise, it was soon pushed off to the background.

Justin had claimed the opposite corner of the porch along with his girlfriend, huddled around a laptop computer, a conjured table supporting it and a pile of books and notes. The LCD screen had been brought from Harry’s chest, as Justin had a brief meeting with Admiral Dawson, if only to touch base, something done several times a day. He was also frequently on the phone, in touch with various offices, as even where he sat, he was still keeping an eye on what was happening a hundred and forty years into the future.

Early on, John and Mark were in and out, splitting their time between Harry’s group and helping their mother. But as the sun got high in the sky, most labour-intensive activities ground to a halt: it was just too hot.

With everyone retreating in from the field, Matt joined them, appearing most appreciative of the cooler air on the porch. His shirt was plastered to him, soaked through and through.

“Hold still for a second, let me cast a drying charm,” Sebastian offered.

Matt stood still a moment, allowing Sebastian to do as offered. He immediately felt clean and dry.

“Much obliged.”

“Sitting in nasty, wet clothes, not anything fun.”

“Not from sweat,” Mazhe agreed. “Being soaked ain’t so bad, especially if it’s a mess of our own making. Sweat-soaked, or cold and wet... piss on that.”

“Wrestlin’ in the mud’s a bit of fun... ‘least it was,” said Matt, as he claimed a bottle of beer and a glass from the ice chest, and began to pour.

“Why is it no longer fun?” Mazhe wanted to know.

Matt shrugged. “Grew up?”

“Abandoning things we were entertained with as children... we forget how to play,” said Mazhe. “Tell us, did you not have fun with us at the party?”

“Yeah... ‘course we did! Been a long time since I cut loose.”

“Even as adults, we have to play once in a while. If it means getting covered in mess, rolling around in the mud, being soaked all day and into the night, who does that hurt?”

“Mazhe, I think you’re reading too many psychology text books,” Justin quipped.

“If it means keeping Harry sane,” Mazhe smirked.

Harry gave him a swat. “I wish you luck with that endeavour, _Dovahsebrom_.”

“Dova—” Mark tried.

“ _Dovahsebrom_. Dragon of the North,” Mazhe finished. “One of the few dragon-language words I know that’s not part of a Shout. It’s a title I was given in Skyrim. I still don’t know what kind of weight it has, but... it’s important.”

Bryce cocked his head to the side. “Justin, do me a favour and turn that up.”

Justin used the remote to turn up the sound on the LCD panel.

“ _...we're going to force the government in perpetuity to explain to us how such grave security breaches were allowed to take place, landing us all where we stand today. My fellow Valicadians, there has been the lack of transparency coming from the crown, the Promagistrate, and the Order of the Magnus for some time now, and this must come to an end, if we are to survive as a nation. It is up to each of you as citizens to decide the direction we take, not some boy-king and his famous friend..._ ”

“Yeah. Uh, _who is_ this nut job?” Bryce wanted to know.

“Gabriel Duncan, leader of the Union Conservative Party of Valicadia,” Brandon answered. “Yeah, we've opened up an investigation to find out how he got the leadership nod.”

“Watch list?” questioned Sebastian.

“Checked, came back negative.”

“What kind'a watch list?” Jesse questioned, plucking his hat off his face and putting it back on properly. He rubbed his eyes a moment, before fishing into his pouch for his tobacco pouch.

“Terror groups, hate groups, terrorist sympathizers, extremists, it's an extensive list. Most western nations in our present have to maintain one. As was said not too long ago, we have to get it right a hundred percent of the time. The terrorists... just have to be right on one occasion.

“You guys when you fought... you only killed enemy combatants, right?” Brandon asked, “Killing an innocent, a non-combatant would be—”

“I’d die inside if I knew I done that,” Jesse admitted. That drew nods of agreement from the others.

“As you already know, they’re terrorists. They want a massive body count, to instill fear in people. So our watch list, it’s pretty extensive. Even here, the historic Commonwealth already has a lengthy list of groups we consider a threat. Even if they’re not terrorists, exactly, there are still many groups whose intentions and beliefs threaten the security of the Commonwealth.”

“Likely we won't have to worry about it as it is, he’s trailing by about twenty points right now according to the early polls,” said Ludvig. “People aren't buying his rhetoric.”

Bryce looked annoyed. “The guy sounds like an American.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” said Josiah.

“I don't mean in a good way,” said Bryce. “He's channelling our worst. Slimy, greasy politician with a personal axe to grind, and he'll throw anyone under the bus to achieve his own ends.”

Brandon, Ludvig, and Sebastian all gave nods of agreement, with Brandon adding, “Sounds about right. American politics is brutal, and we really don't need that style of politics here. Not now, not ever.”

It was then the LCD’s picture changed to show the face of MacAvoy.

“Director...”

“Your majesty, Promagistrate. Good I caught at least one of you. Agents south of Boston just detected some sort of detonation to the southwest. We're sending up a drone.”

“In which time, Mr. MacAvoy?” Justin questioned.

“Uh, where you are, sir. The agents guess the event happened near Foxborough, but—as I said, we're sending up a drone to get a better look. It'll be safer and won't attract attention either from OND or the locals.”

“You still have agents keeping an eye on the Cabots?” questioned Harry.

“Yes sir.”

“This event makes me nervous. We knew—or Brandon knew they were watching the farm. It's likely, then, they know about the Cabots.”

“We have them covered, sir.”

“Any news on Credence?”

“Not seen since your last sighting, Promagistrate.”

“All right, thanks for the update,” said Harry.

MacAvoy gave a nod, and the screen blanked.

Harry still looked uncomfortable. “They once again seem to be a step ahead of us.”

“If they can just... break things with magic... how come they don’t just... do like you said back when we were looking at the Wilderness site?” Josiah wanted to know.

“Probably a question we shouldn’t be asking. Just consider ourselves lucky they haven’t. But the strike against Pittsburgh almost two weeks ago does show they’re aware of strategic targets,” Ludvig guessed. “I can see them going after Detroit and Cleveland, both are major industrial centres. And Boston... Harry, you do know the US has a significant naval port and shipyard there, right?”

“Think if there’s the first hint of trouble, we’ll evacuate the Hales and their friends,” said Brandon, “That’s why we have agents keeping an eye on them.”

Like earlier meals, the group took dinner on the porch as well. The smell had teased the group for most of the afternoon, and it turned out to be barbecue chicken, fresh corn, potato salad, and some bean salad that Harry wasn’t crazy about, but had some anyway to avoid offending someone. He was certain the meal had been prepared by the security detail’s support staff, but one could never be sure.

“Missed home cooked meals bein’ assigned at Andersonville,” said Jesse. That received nods of agreement from the rest of the soldiers.

“This is a pretty stable field encampment,” said Brandon. “We do this if possible, but sometimes it’s not. But as you guys have seen, our field rations are not a bad substitute.”

“But I know what it’s like, being out in the field and not having decent supplies. Something we learned pretty quickly. Think the worst experience was that snowstorm Mazhe and I got caught in. Crammed into this little shelter, open on either end. The snow blowing in right over the top of us, it wasn’t a fun night. Think we were lucky not to end up with frostbite.

“So though I may grumble and look annoyed at it being hot like it is today... I like it hot rather than it be frigid. I’ve suffered more than my share of cold,” said Harry.

Mazhe grinned. “Well... we could convene a meeting of the DRC. I can help you out of that uniform.”

That resulted in plenty of throat-clearing.

“I heard about what you guys were doing,” said Zoey, “Though I did enjoy the party, it’s a good thing we left beforehand. If Mom or Dad ever found out...”

Now Brandon, Ludvig, and Sebastian all groaned, with Sebastian noting, “Uh, yeah. If that ever got out, the tabloid media would lose their minds.”

“And probably break the internet,” Ludvig threw in.

“The President would likely have me shot at dawn on the south lawn of the White House,” Justin muttered.

“Which is why the VPR will be private tonight,” said Harry. He then smirked, adding, “A shame there isn’t a pond here. We could just—”

“No. You ain’t diggin’ a pond,” said Matt. “Pa would shoot your ass for messin’ up his field.”

“But... it would only be temporary,” Harry mock-whined. He then burst out laughing, seeing the brothers’ faces.

“Limey bastard,” Matt muttered under his breath, but he then grinned.

Harry smirked right back. “I’ve been called worse, Mr. Geyser.”

“This ‘internet’, what is it?” asked John.

“It’s difficult to explain,” said Justin. “Why don’t you come join us tomorrow back on the Ragnar? We’re working out of her library, and well... much of our research is done through the internet. It’ll make more sense if you see it rather than us try and explain it.”

“And you can also get a look at the Ragnar. At least from the inside; she’s truly impressive,” said Sebastian.

“Fair enough.”

The plates were all vanishing, and that was the cue for Dobby to appear to collect what was left. “Is master Harry and his friends wanting coffee or tea?”

Harry looked at the others, receiving the negative. “No, thank you. Pass on compliments, dinner was excellent.”

“The soldiers, they wouldn’t let Dobby help,” the elf lamented.

“You do more than enough,” Harry laughed.

That earned a bright smile from Dobby, before he picked up the platter with the serving dishes, and popped away.

“So actually, I think I’d like to disappear into the VPR for the rest of the night. Of course, you’re all welcome to join, but be aware, after a certain point, we’ll want some privacy,” Harry decided.

“We’re spending a night in,” said Justin, “Make it a movie, have some wine, spend some time with my girlfriend.”

Zoey rolled her eyes. “Justin...”

“Contraception charm.”

“Uh. Right. Didn’t need to know that,” Harry groused. “Nor did these guys for that matter.”

“But you were only happy to share your after hours exploits with dozens of visitors in your chest,” Brandon quipped.

Harry let out an annoyed sigh then stood up, and that was the cue for Mazhe to follow.

“Right. We’re returning to the chest.”

That was the cue for most of the others to also get to their feet.

“Harry, John an’ I are stayin’ here a while,” said Matt.

“Of course. But join us if you like, we’ll have beer and maybe a bit of firewhiskey.”

In quick order, most of the group was headed back toward the command post and the chest. Mark chose to follow, deciding he could spend time with his parents tomorrow.

Once back inside the chest, both Justin and Zoey went into the dining room, while Harry pulled the others into the VPR and began to make changes. The field configuration was nice, but a bit wide open for what he wanted. So he made the water’s edge closer, and changed the river into a lake, with the entry point being sheltered by a clump of trees.

“We’ll set things up in the water once we get in,” Harry decided.

Mazhe glanced at Bryce and smirked, then whispered, “Make sure he wears his other uniform, Harry.”

“Let me guess. So you can help him out of it,” Harry whispered back.

“Maybe,” said Mazhe. “Uh... let’s put a bonfire about... there.”

The room instantly provided a roaring bonfire which cast a fair bit of light even in the still fairly bright evening. There were still easily two hours before the sun set.

“Nice.”

“’an what about some tents?” Jesse suggested.

Harry shook his head. “No. Brandon and the others know we could end up doing... well... who only knows. We won’t be bothered unless—”

The door to the little cabin which represented the exit flew open, and Matt hurried in as fast as able. “Harry, need to come quick.”

“What—” Harry didn’t need to ask any more, seeing he looked shook up. “Guys. Stay here.”

Harry followed Matt back out of the room, then back to the common room. But they got no further before a marine appeared on the teleport marker, also looking alarmed. He wore the rank of Captain.

“Captain, what’s going on?” questioned Brandon. That coincided with both Justin and Zoey stepping in from the dining room.

“Sirs, come with me.”

Brandon gave Justin a look which said, ‘Stay here’. He and Harry, meanwhile, touched the return marker, which dumped them back outside the chest. Sebastian, Matt and the Captain reappeared moments after, and the Captain took off in a near-sprint.

“Hold up, can’t go that fast!” Matt shouted.

Harry simply picked the man up and hoisted him onto his back, and they set off, hurrying to catch up.

And, all too soon, they came upon the reason for the alarm. Perhaps fifty yards from the house, lay a pile of bodies. Or, what used to be bodies. Nothing but burned, bloody skeletons, with a few tattered scraps of their clothes remaining. By the colour and fabric, Harry knew they had been Union soldiers.

“Stenderr have mercy,” Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : "The Message": Gory skeletons aren’t the only cause for concern... and OND are spotted moving in force near Atlanta..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Hmmm. Evil!Commonwealth?? Oh dear. What will Harry say should he discover what’s going on? Is Reformed!CSA worth the bother? Bigger question still, will any of this actually come into being? Lots of other forces involved outside of the Commonwealth’s control... namely the fact that this is the latter part of summer 1864, and the CSA’s entering its death-throes. Hold on your arses, the ride’s gonna get even more bumpy._
> 
> _So now Mazhe’s revealed what happened to his sister and his parents when he was still a boy. And his recollection also revealed something else, how many of you caught it?_
> 
> _We get our first glimpse of the Commonwealth federal election, and one of the players vying to form the next government. I won’t focus much on the election, given there’s so much on the go right now._


	38. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gory skeletons aren’t the only matter in front of the group, as reports come in of something far more sinister; and agents shadowing General Sherman during his operations around Atlanta warn of OND activity, forcing Harry’s group to act..._
> 
> _WARNING: Graphic content._

# 38\. THE MESSAGE

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

Both Brandon and Sebastian were taking pictures of the bodies. “I've never seen anything like this,” Sebastian admitted. “Soft tissue, organs, all completely burned away—look at the position of the jaw, a state of shock or surprise. It was instant death.”

“Yep, good catch,” Brandon agreed.

“What would—Emma go back inside!” Matt shouted.

His sister had come out to see what the commotion was. It was a good thing she’d left her son inside. Even though he was still pretty much still a baby, one could never be sure what kind of imprint would be left from seeing such things.

Harry was also taking pictures of the remains. “May need to send pictures to Tolfdir, see if he might have an idea what did this. No question though. This was a message.”

“Yeah, we agree on that,” Brandon agreed. “The shock value alone, Gods above, it would send most men running for the hills.”

Matt remained silent, but Harry could easily up his thoughts. 'About the size of it, I'd be one of 'em'.

Harry also cast a number of detection charms, looking for latent magic, but was only able to detect the trace of a port key. Ah, there it would be: a shredded pack likely belonging to one of the dead soldiers.

“Whatever killed them wasn't magical, but I detect the trace left by a port key. Nothing else magical present.”

“We’ll cordon it off and call in a CSU,” Brandon decided, “Think we can agree this is a crime rather than combat-related. Matt, let the rest of your family know what's happening. We're investigating, and we're acting to keep you all safe.”

“I understand.”

He hurried off back to the house.

“Rest of us...”

“Back inside,” Harry finished.

Back inside the chest, Harry found the rest of his companions had gathered back in the common room. Justin and Ludvig had moved into the dining room, and as Harry entered, he was called in to join them. MacAvoy was on the LCD screen at the end of the room.

“Promagistrate. Agents watching the White House reporting a pile of bodies was just port keyed onto the south lawn.”

“Here or there?”

“Your side, sir.”

Harry already had a suspicion, but asked anyway, pulling up pictures on his mobile. “The bodies look anything like this?”

“We haven't got pictures yet. Where did you get—oh.” Now he could see the images a little closer. “What did that?”

“We don't know. We're ordering a CSU deployed as soon as possible, a pile of corpses was just dropped on the Geyser's property about ten minutes ago. Union soldiers, all destroyed as shown,” Brandon reported. “Need the Ministry of Defence to also see the pictures, never seen this kind of damage before. Skeletons, yeah, but not in this manner.”

“You're thinking some kind of new weapon, Commander?”

“Quite possible. The Promagistrate ran some basic detection spells, no magic other than the remnants of a port key,” said Brandon. “If it is some kind of weapon...”

“Yeah, agreed. Send along the relevant info, we'll add it to our own investigation. And we'll warn teams in the field to be on the lookout,” said MacAvoy. “We’ll also pass on pictures and an advisory to Applegate, make sure our historic counterparts are aware.”

Now, Jesse was getting a look at the pictures, as the others had followed Harry into the room. He looked green.

“What… what the hell did that?”

“We don’t know. They were dropped in front of the house,” said Sebastian.

“My sister—” Mark began.

“Your brother told her to stay inside,” said Harry.

“Mr. MacAvoy, what do you make of this? Just something done out of shock value, or are we dealing with a prelude to an attack?”

“I think it’s a message, a demonstration,” said Harry. “And I agree with the Commander, this is some sort of weapon. Sebastian’s observations of the remains…”

Brandon flipped through the pictures, bringing up a picture taken of one of the skulls.

“Note the position of the jaw… mouth agape. The man was caught by surprise.”

“Commander, could you flip back about… three pictures a moment? A colleague’s watching, he noticed something,” said MacAvoy.

“Give me a moment, I’ll send the whole batch your way.”

It took a bit more than a moment, as Brandon had to put the pictures into a compressed file before sending them as an attachment. But in quick order, MacAvoy had stepped away from the frame a moment.

“Never seen anything like it,” said Josiah, “My God… our boys would be terrified seein’ that.”

“So would ours,” Jesse agreed. “The devil’s work, ‘cept it ain’t.”

“If I didn’t know better, it looks like they were scavenged,” said Justin. “But the blood says this was done quickly, suddenly. And the scorching… no weapon I know of would do that.”

“Agreed, your majesty,” said Sebastian, “Doesn’t fit anything in our arsenal. And too advanced for it to be anything in this time. We’re dealing with a new kind of weapon. If that’s the case… the Ministry of Defence may have to re-evaluate the modified AR-15 roll out in January.”

“We still don’t know what this is. And even if it is some sort of new weapon invention, you know the time it takes for the ministry to evaluate a new design. We’re still behind many non-magical countries when it comes to our weapon arsenal,” said Brandon.

It was then MacAvoy returned to the screen. “There’s evidence at least some of the victims were tortured before being… shot.”

“My scan only revealed magic from a port key, nothing else.”

“The crime lab will do a deeper scan, Promagistrate. It’s likely whatever did what we’re seeing messed up any magic that may have been cast beforehand. My colleagues and I are certain it wasn’t done to conceal those injuries.”

“They wanted us to see this and were unconcerned with what was done to them previous. What… what if this was an experiment?” Sebastian suggested.

Ludvig and Brandon shared a look, and Brandon gave a nod. “That OND’s experimenting on captives, that wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Excuse me.” MacAvoy looked to his left a moment, seeming to nod several times. The man then faced the camera. “All right. We have pictures back from Washington, they’re identical to the pictures you’ve sent in.”

Justin thought for a moment. “For the next twenty four hours, the site at Andersonville, and the outpost here in Virginia are in lockdown. Work on the Virgil is to be paused, while this is further evaluated. Let’s also double the security detail at Geyser Hill, at least for the interim.”

“The Mounted Combat Unit at Andersonville… I’m ordering them redeployed to our location,” Harry decided. “Trevelyan shall deploy a second unit as a replacement.”

“That’ll need to be a written order, sir,” said MacAvoy.

“I’ll look after that once we’re finished.”

MacAvoy once again stepped to the side a moment, before returning. “We have drone footage back from Massachusetts.”

His picture was then scaled down to a window which remained in the top left corner of the screen, while the rest was taken up by a video shot from the air.

“The disruption and the damage looks identical,” said Harry. “Proceed as we did with the Wilderness. No one in or out, ward it to the teeth.”

“As ordered. The location does confuse us,” MacAvoy noted.

Brandon hummed. “Pull up a larger map so we can see both sites.”

The picture on the screen changed to now show both places.

“Nothing significant about the new location. Hundreds of miles north of the border, nothing in the area to note. Only a few people known to be in the area, based on the information we’ve been able to secure.”

“So far no fissures or anomalies, but I would count on that changing, if this site behaves like the Wilderness,” said Mazhe.

“We’ll continue to monitor and provide updates,” MacAvoy promised.

* * *

July 19

Harry and his companions found the morning exercise routine cut short, as Brandon received a message. In quick succession, everyone was back through the teleport markers into the chest, and in succession, back to the farm. They’d effectively commandeered the Geysers’ front porch, as Justin seemed to like the setting much better than the dining room in Harry’s chest.

Everyone was still putting coats and jackets back on, but MacAvoy and Dawson’s faces were already in windows on the LCD screen, and quills were set up, poised to write.

“What happened?”

“The Pentagon contacted us via the White House about ten minutes ago, Promagistrate. There’s been a security breach at Pine Bluff Arsenal in Arkansas,” said MacAvoy.

The background image on the screen swiftly changed to a map of the location.

“What kind of weapons are stockpiled there?”

“That’s just the concern, sir. Pine Bluff is the primary point of manufacture and storage for the United States chemical weapon arsenal. The allies are all being notified, that includes us. The Army says alarms were tripped, but by the time security arrived at the location of the alarm, the perpetrators were already gone.”

“Gods,” Justin whispered. “They have an idea what’s been stolen?”

“A sizable amount of White Phosphorus,” answered MacAvoy.

“Shor’s balls. Same shit Walker used in Dubai back in the winter. If this is OND...”

“Exactly our concern, sir,” said Dawson. “Your fellow war-council members, and your hosts there will need to understand the dangers this stuff poses. And Commander and Lieutenant Commanders, it’s best you brush up on your chemical weapons training.”

Justin paused a moment. “Admiral, I’m elevating the security threat level back to five until further notice.”

“And as Promagistrate... I’m elevating the security threat level in this realm to level five, also until further notice. Written directives will be sent to Trevelyan soon as it’s sealed.”

“MACUSA’s been notified?” questioned Ludvig.

“They’re sending Aurors to watch the site, and coordinating with the Pentagon to determine other sensitive installations,” answered MacAvoy. “We expect the Canadian Ministry to evaluate vulnerable Canadian installations as well.”

“We tellin’ Washington or Richmond anything?” Jesse wanted to know.

“For now, no. But I would expect we’ll have to warn them, and sooner rather than later.”

“Gut says their target will be present-day targets, not here. WP can kill a lot of people... using it against the civilian population would...” Brandon let out a sigh. “The shit’s terrible stuff. It burns on contact, and keeps burning right to the bone. The smoke’s toxic if it’s concentrated in an enclosed space... Christ’s sake, they could set this shit off in the subway, or other place that’s packed with people. The body count would be in the thousands.”

“Not all that efficient given what their bombs can do,” Mazhe countered.

“But the shock value would be just as effective, if not more so. To make people scared to go shopping, or use public transit... this would be massively destructive to the every day function of modern society.”

“Many of the larger transit systems have been significantly crippled by the June event, but the Commander’s right,” Dawson agreed.

MacAvoy once again looked to his left for a few moments. “Sirs, field reporting they’re having trouble holding the perimeter ward at the Wilderness site.”

“Get in contact with Gringotts, see if they might have a solution,” Dawson suggested.

“They give a reason why? Know our warders are pretty good,” said Justin.

“Our agents report a lot of what they call spatial distortion. At the southern end of the site... objects floating in the air, as though gravity’s been lessened. We won’t dare go near it; agents also reporting sporadic spikes in radiation readings... only lasts for a second or so, but Geiger counter readings push into the lethal range. On your end, people wouldn’t know the danger.”

“Radiation?” Mazhe looked confused. So too, did their historical friends.

“We don’t have time for a long explanation. It’s an invisible form of energy that... if you’re exposed to it in high enough doses, it can be fatal,” said MacAvoy. “People could walk into it and never know.”

“We’ll add Geiger counters to their kit from here on out,” Brandon decided.

“And make sure all of our agents and soldiers in the field are updated on the situation. Last thing we need is for our personnel to be harmed by something they’re not aware of.”

“Bulletins are being posted as I speak, sir,” said Dawson.

“I got a question. This radiation... they do it on purpose?” Jesse asked.

“I’d like to say it’s a side effect. Nuclear physics—the study of nuclear energy, it’s a relatively new science in modern times, but a fairly advanced discipline. It’s not something that could be studied quickly.”

“Doesn’t mean they couldn’t find someone who is knowledgeable, Director,” Ludvig pointed out. “This point, nothing’s off the table as far as OND goes. Think this underscores that we should be ready to expect just about anything. Hell, they could set off a nuke on Washington. Unnecessary given the capability of their other devices...

“But think. A nuke would not only devastate the city, but make it uninhabitable for decades. Never mind the massive terror factor that would instill in the Union.”

“They would’ve already seen the destruction of Pittsburgh, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Not a nuke,” MacAvoy disagreed. “Two different can of worms. A scarier point; they could drop a nuke on your outpost there in Virginia, Promagistrate. Or hit Andersonville. They’re aware of both operations.”

Brandon gave a slow nod. “Can’t believe we’re having this conversation. Ludicrous doesn’t begin to describe it. But we have to consider this a real threat. A no-fly zone will be established at our operations both here in Virginia, as well as in Georgia. Both instances, it should cover a fifty kilometre radius.”

“Better still. If possible... a no-fly zone over both Washington and Richmond,” said Ludvig.

“Might tax our resources, Lieutenant Commander. But we’ll see if we can.”

“We’d also better warn Trevelyan. Our historical counterpart has to know of this new threat,” Justin decided. “If we can tap into the Mounted Combat Unit, they could help out enforcing it.”

“What about puttin’ up a radar station like we have in Andersonville?” Billy suggested.

“That’s a possibility. We’d have to get permission from Mr. Geyser to do it, given it’s another structural addition.”

“Long’s it ain’t in the way, Pa’s not gon’ mind,” said Matt.

“We’ll still ask. Think we’re imposing as it is,” said Brandon.

“If you was imposin’, Pa would let ‘ya know.”

“Though we still have to get permission, put in manufacture order for the components and make ready for installation,” Justin decided.

“As ordered,” said MacAvoy.

“If there’s nothing else?”

“No sir.”

“For now, no sir,” said Dawson.

* * *

Uncomfortable was the best way to describe the rest of the day. Harry and his companions were led through a series of exercises and drills, centred around the new threats revealed that morning: What a Geiger-counter looked like, what it sounded like. What a radiation suit was, and how to put it on. An updated gas mask and breathing apparatus, and how to put it on—it was an upgrade from their previous gear.

Training also included full-on lectures about White Phosphorus and its dangerous effects. Harry’s historical friends were horrified by the pictures they were shown demonstrating the gruesome after effects of its use.

The following morning, after receiving Ben’s permission, a tall mast was installed on the backside of the barn. Reaching over six storeys high, it was then the tallest human-erected structure in the area. More staff from DOI were deployed to monitor the radar, and coordinate with the Mounted Combat Unit—they would be sent to intercept anything deemed a threat.

* * *

July 22

In an all too familiar occurrence, Harry and his companions were awakened by someone pounding on the door. He extricated a hand from Mazhe’s near-vice-like grip, and gestured at the lamps, coaxing them to brighten just a bit.

“WHAT!” he called out.

The door opened a crack, and Brandon stuck his head in. “War council meeting right away. All of you.”

“Fuck. Uh... give us a few minutes.”

“Make it three.” Brandon withdrew, and pulled the door closed.

The six of them untangled—Harry couldn’t help but smirk, noticing Jesse had finally switched to the other side of the bed, and had lay crushed up against Josiah. But no time to think, as they all got up, and hurriedly dressed. Harry moved things along, just flicking a hand at everyone, one at a time.

“Hope Dobby’s put coffee out,” Jesse mumbled, as he secured his belt, and double-checked his pouch.

“This hour? Count on it. All right. You guys ready?”

Getting nods in the affirmative, they left the room, heading for the dining room. There, they found Justin and the three SOU agents already present, as were Dawson and MacAvoy. Both men looked bleary-eyed and sleep-deprived in their individual frames on the LCD screen.

“What happened?”

“Two matters unfolding. Department of the Navy received a worrying report this morning wherein a pair of ships have fell out of contact, both of them in the Gulf of Mexico. The second, much more concerning matter... our detail shadowing Sherman just outside of Atlanta report the site’s been passed over by a group of brooms with riders, this about a half hour ago. Further recon... they’re certain a large group of OND agents are approaching from the east. Harry, not sure if you’re aware, but today is the battle of Atlanta.”

“How large? I mean, how many x-rays?”

“Estimated perhaps a single Corps, between six and eight thousand. They’re also all but certain of a large group of mounted fighters,” Brandon answered. “Guys. This is no longer just a raid or a skirmish...”

“They aim to attack, ‘an both sides ‘are gon’ be in the middle,” said Jesse, looking at the map which had been unfurled on the dining room table. “General Hood, I heard of him.”

“We know Sherman’s up here,” said Ludvig, pointing to a spot on the map. It was a fair ways north of the line formations marked out.

“These were our boys’ positions?” Josiah questioned.

“From the official record,” said Sebastian. “The shadow detail says the enemy’s coming from over here.”

“A whole Corps though. Gussin’ they’ll come at us with magic,” said Billy.

It was then both Mark and Matt appeared on the teleport marker, also rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. 

“We heard somethin’s goin’ on,” said Mark, as they both hurried in.

“Interference in Atlanta,” said Harry. “Right. It’s time to suit up, to hell with the political niceties. By my order, a force shall be deployed to counteract this threat by our enemy, the number shall be determined as appropriate by His Majesty’s Ministry of Defence, in coordination with the Admiral of the fleet. This order is to be carried out in an expeditious manner, given the limited time constraints. Order of the New Dawn press with great number, and so we shall match them. There shall be no restriction, no quarter; let us ensure OND cannot interfere with the historic battle.”

Dawson snapped to attention. “On your order.” He relaxed, but continued, “We shall also deploy Air Wing Alpha to provide air support given we have airborne hostiles. The Order of the Magnus should provide us with a portal to location, both for ground and air.”

“Agreed. We’ll call this ‘Operation Stop Sign’. And Admiral Dawson?”

“Sir?”

Justin remained quiet a moment. Put the whole military on alert?

“Sir?” Dawson pressed.

“Take us to action stations.”

“On your order.”

“Harry, send a Patronus to Trevelyan, the government here could also help,” Mazhe suggested.

“A directive shall be dispatched to His Majesty’s armies in Trevelyan, instructions for a task force to be supplied; with orders to provide support for our marines, as well as to offer field support to anyone else who may require attention due to events about to unfold in Atlanta this morning.”

“Sir,” said Dawson.

“The ships falling out of contact...” Sebastian reminded them.

“Situation in Atlanta has to take priority,” said Justin. “Though it’s expected DOI continue to monitor. We’re all aware of the last time OND made a concentrated strike. Let’s try not to be played for a third time.”

“Additionally. A communication will be sent to commanders on both sides of the battlefield, warning of our pending action. They should be made aware of what our units look like, and make it clear we have no interest in their fight. It should also be made known what our enemy looks like, and they are to be treated as such.”

Harry paused a moment, seeming to think on something. He then said, “A ten thousand dollar bounty will be offered for the recovery of one of these infernal weapons being used against us and our allies.”

Jesse looked shocked. “Ten. Thousand. Dollars. Good Lord.”

“Could buy a piece of land for that price,” said Billy, equally floored.

“The whole point of it. I know money can be a very strong motivator. Further, I am offering a twenty-five hundred dollar bounty on any member of the Order of the New Dawn brought to me, alive. Let's make it so... make sure both sides know what OND's doing to their fellow countrymen. I strongly doubt they'd take that very kindly. If OND thinks they have an 'ally' in the Confederacy, let's prove them very wrong.”

“Harry, you have a scary mind at times,” said Mazhe.

“What, little 'ol me?”

* * *

Matt watched as Harry helped Mark to put armour on over his uniform. Mark and Danny had already been given pouches, along with a brief crash course on how to access them.

“You take care of my brother, Harry.”

“If he’s dead, it’s likely so am I, and so is everyone else along with me.”

“Still rather he didn’t go along,” said Ludvig, “If you guys end up fighting on the ground—”

“More than enough strong men to carry him,” said Mazhe.

“No matter what, make your shots count, there are a lot of enemies. No quarter, no mercy. End them and move on,” said Harry. “This is not just business, they aim to kill, maim, torture, and don’t deserve our pity.”

“Radios in,” said Brandon, “Call sign is Claymore.”

This time, it was Billy who helped Mark to put his ear piece in, and it took a couple of tries, as the guy kept flinching. But finally it was in place.

“Scabbard, Claymore.”

_“Hearing you clear, Claymore. Air Wing Alpha standing by waiting for order.”_

“Roger that and good morning Alpha.”

_“Good morning Claymore. Portal’s hot, waiting on your go,”_ came Rowland’s voice.

Brandon glanced at the group, then at Justin. “Sir?”

“Operation Stop Sign is a go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : Confederates vs Yankees vs ... wait, what? Oh dear, this is gonna get messy, as OND launches a catastrophic series of attacks during the battle of Atlanta. Warning. Mature subject matter... and you guessed it... character death._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : Yep. Willie P. has reared its ugly head for a second time. What’s OND up to now? Will they actually drop nukes in the historical world? Yeah, the Commonwealth is very concerned... and they should be._
> 
> _So just a couple more chapters to go in this episode, and I’m already working on EP4, which builds on much of what’s happened here. Be ready for it to get more political, but you bet the action’s far from over: OND has lots of nasty plots up their sleeve, continuing work on their long-term operation._


	39. "It's Not the Fall That Kills You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Everything comes to a head during the battle of Atlanta. OND and Commonwealth forces clash with catastrophic results._
> 
> _WARNING: Graphic violence, mature subject matter, and character death._

# 39\. “IT’S NOT THE FALL THAT KILLS YOU”

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

> “It's not the fall that kills you; it's the sudden stop at the end. ”  
> 

_\- Douglas Adams_

July 22, 1864  
6km East of Atlanta, GA

It was just after sunrise. In a clump of trees, a group of dark-cloaked wizards and witches were gathered around a conjured table, a stack of papers resting on one corner of it. One of the wizards was toying around with a radio set of some sort.

“Still can't listen in, all I'm getting is gibberish.”

“Maybe your set is broken,” said a witch mid-way down the table.

“It worked fine back at our headquarters ...unless there is interference here. Our contacts said there could be a possibility.”

“Or their communications systems are more advanced than thought,” said another wizard, across from him.

“It was worth trying. We'll have to discuss the failure with our contacts, there has to be a reason.” 

He picked up the stack of papers. They all had several pictures.

“Bonuses will be paid out for the killing of any of these individuals.”

The pictures featured the field commanders present for the Union, including Sherman. He started them circulating, while then gesturing to a second stack of papers he’d separated out. Those contained pictures of Harry and his companions, both new and old. He then dropped a picture of Bryce on top.

“We can expect Potter and his band of misfits to show up, always inserting their noses into our business. So these, naturally, carry much higher bonuses, particularly the one dubbed, ‘the Muggle-who-lived’. Our mistress promises five thousand Galleons for his capture. Equally, these two...” Both Billy and Mark's pictures were then added to the pile, “Filthy no-maj's., shot one of our brothers, leading to an unfortunate demise at the hands of Potter. They need to learn their place. Three thousand Galleons is being offered per head.”

Finally, a picture of Jesse was dropped onto the pile. “This one. Another filthy no-maj, commandeered a broom during our assault at Andersonville, attacked Dumbledore from the air with a firearm. Seventy-five hundred is being offered if he is captured alive, five thousand for his head.”

“The ultimate objective here is to destroy the entire Union force present. Research presents evidence that a broken siege here in Atlanta would disrupt numerous campaigns in Georgia, and ultimately lead to Lincoln's defeat in November,” yet another picked up.

“I would still like to understand why we are worrying about such things. They're all filthy no-maj's,” a wizard to the back of the gathering complained.

“We let them do the work for us. A CSA split will weaken the US as a 'superpower', as many like to think of them,” the wizard working on the radio explained. “It's all about long-term policies—and politics—that will have severe impacts in our present, the ultimate goal in eliminating or at least weakening the Commonwealth's allies.

“The CSA lacks much of the resources and manpower to ever become a threat to us, never mind mount the same world position the United States holds... they will be but a footnote.

“Now. You have the device?” He pointed to another agent at the side of the gathering.

“Ready to be deployed. We should be moving to deploy sooner rather than later, if our aim is not to harm Confederate forces. It should set everything in the immediate area on fire, inflict terrible injuries.”

He pushed up to the table, pulling out a map.

“We’re here.” he pointed out the location. He then pointed to another. “This is called Bald Hill. Union artillery pieces have been shelling the outskirts of the city since yesterday. I’ll plant the device dead centre of the battery, as based on the record we’ve obtained, one Corps will dig in around it, like so... that’s roughly twenty thousand men.”

He drew a finger in a sharp ‘L’ shape.

“A second will fill in to the east, here,” he continued, pointing to a spot just to the east.

“A third Corps will fill in to the north, up here.” He drew an invisible line stretching northerly from the feature he’d pointed out. “We’ll want to wait until they’ve mostly moved into position. The detonation should immediately take out the battery, kill hundreds, with the collateral damage injuring thousands. We could dispose of at least one Corps, possibly disable another, and if timed correctly, the filthy no-maj rebel army will clean up what’s left.”

“Timing will be critical, yes. We delay too long, and rebel forces could become collateral damage.”

“Then so be it. They’re tools and nothing more. Do remember, brothers and sisters, they are still ultimately worthless, receiving our mercy only because it is necessary. Feel free to dispose of any soldier who might get in the way, no matter which colour they might wear.”

“Why are we deploying only a single explosive?” came another question. “Or detonate one of our larger devices, get it over with and do away with the chance of failure.”

“Because the ordinance we’ve recently obtained must be deployed strategically. Do remember, we are bolstered by large numbers this morning, and to equally be aware, what we are about to do here is not the only operation proceeding today. If my clock is correct, others have already taken place, with more to take place throughout the day.

“Also remember, our action this morning is not only about inflicting great death, but also instilling great fear. The after effects of this weapon we will be using... will be seared into the minds and memories of those who witness it. And with our brothers and sisters unleashing their terrifying magic, there can be only one result. Now. If there are no further questions.”

The gathering fell silent.

The radio operator gave a sinister grin. “Proceed. And don't be seen.”

* * *

Harry and his companions arrived on the field along with a regiment of marines, dispatched from Gatun. Given their origin, it was no surprise many of the men and women who filled out the ranks were Latino. The landing point was about four kilometres northeast of Bald Hill, under the cover of a wooded area.

“Everyone clear off, the port keys all drop in the same place,” warned one of the officers, who wore the rank of Lieutenant.

“Stay with your unit, close formation,” Sebastian called out. “Reminder, stay in the cover of the trees out of sight until everyone arrives.”

Josiah and Billy watched as the unit followed instructions, the regiment working as a single unit. 

“Thank God you folks aren’t our enemy,” said Josiah.

“Been over this before. America’s been our ally for a long time. And even if some of you are wearing grey here, you’re all still Americans. You should know that’s another reason we have a problem with supporting one side over the other,” said Brandon.

“We is Southern Americans,” Danny quipped.

He was once again admiring the MP-5 in his hands. He’d not had a lot of time to practice with it, but nonetheless felt confident handling it.

Another blur of limbs revealed the arrival of Captain Sevard and mounted combat unit. In rapid succession, they produced their brooms, and took to the air. And, though Harry could still see them, he knew they had activated the automatic disillusionment field on their brooms.

“Guess that’s our cue,” said Brandon, producing his own broom.

Sevard hovered close, as those in Harry’s group who had a broom retrieved them from their pouches.

“Billy will ride with me,” said Harry. “Though I think he should get his own soon as possible.”

“Agreed,” said Brandon. “Now. Mark, you’ll be with me.”

“I’ll take Danny,” said Jesse.

“Josiah. Your call. Bryce, or Sebastian,” said Harry.

“He can get on with me,” said Bryce, but Sebastian shook his head. “No. Need a passenger. I’ll be handling comms. with the Ragnar most of the time.”

“Let’s get in the air, quick time.”

In rapid succession, they got into the air, and quickly ascended so they were nearly a thousand feet up. Brandon pulled alongside of Harry’s broom, and pulled something out of his vest. It looked like a ‘C’ clamp with a long screw. But, when he attached it near the tip of the broom handle, it appeared to form a curved clear panel of sorts.

He then touched his ear piece. “Scabbard, Claymore. Ready for live feed.”

_“Roger that, Claymore, we have your feed now. Stand by for sat sync.”_

Instantly, the panel came to life, showing several important pieces of information.

“What’s that for?” Mark asked, watching over Brandon’s shoulder.

“You'll see. DOI and SciTech have been busy the past while in spite of the shit storm we're in. Satellite image won't be a whole lot of use to us, but it can help with other things.”

He spun the broom around slowly three hundred and sixty degrees, and appeared satisfied with whatever he was watching.

“Air Wing's units have this shit onboard already. And... excellent. Scabbard, Claymore, reading flight level zero one thousand feet, heading of one three five degrees southeast.”

_“Confirmed, zero one thousand feet at zero three five southeast, Scabbard.”_

“Harry, here.” Brandon passed over one of the devices, and quickly helped him to mount it.

“Useful.”

“Just don't take us up into space again,” Billy quipped.

Josiah smirked. “Thinkin’ Jesse might like it though.”

That in turn got a smirk out of Harry. He remained serious. “Yeah, I don't plan on repeating that any time soon. Think I scared _myself_ doing that. Though in reality, I don't think we reached outer space.”

Brandon shook his head. “Not even close. You didn’t even leave the lower atmosphere.”

He glanced down at the ground. More and more units were arriving and quickly getting into formation.

Jesse, too, was watching. “Thought your government had to make a law or somethin’, puttin’ that many boys in the field.”

“The Promagistrate can direct the military if he feels it necessary,” said Brandon.

_“Ultra vires,”_ said Sebastian.

Danny looked confused. So did the others. “Ultra—what?”

“It's Latin, meaning, 'beyond the powers',” Brandon explained, “Actions requiring legal authority but is done without it. In this case, the Promagistrate is circumventing the powers of the elected government, and quite honestly, it's a good thing he can. Harry’s decision this morning could mean the difference.”

“Hope so,” said Harry. He had his binoculars out, watching to the northeast. “OND’s marching in columns. Looks like at least one Corps—”

“Try two,” said Jesse, also watching.

“It’s gonna make it dicey. We’ll have air support, should even up the numbers a bit.”

“The objective being to keep them away from the original combat theatre,” said Sevard.

“Exactly.” Brandon again glanced at the ground. “Looks like they’ve all arrived.”

“Let’s go down, form up before them,” said Harry.

“What are you up to?”

“Fulfilling part of my duty, Commander.”

Brandon was still confused, but followed Harry’s lead as he descended back down to nearly ground level, to then hover in front of the assembled mass of Commonwealth soldiers.

The Lieutenant General, seeing Harry drawing close, commanded, “’ten hut!”, bringing the assembled mass nearing thirty thousand men and women to attention.

Harry set them at ease, then reached up and touched a finger to his throat, amplifying his voice. Sebastian, then knowing what Harry was about to do, quickly pressed a small button on his ear piece, opening the channel. And soon, most military installations were listening, including the outposts at Andersonville and the Geyser farm.

“Soldiers of Valicadia. Allies of Valicadia, standing here with us. We stand on the edge of a chasm that knows no bottom. A fall from that edge means no return.

“Today, our enemy has come onto the field in force, presenting in numbers up until now unseen. They aim to strike against us in a way that, if successful, there will be no coming back from it. Our existence, our future, could very well be ended. Here. Today.

“But it will not end here today. As my dear friend, our King so well said over a month ago, ‘We will not go quietly into that good night’. Declared to our enemy, ‘you shall have to kill every one of us’. Today, we need to—no, we must—put those words into practice!” Harry spoke, his voice getting louder, more forceful, “Your King demands it. I, your Promagistrate, demands it. The ancestors demand it! We. Will. Prevail! We MUST Prevail!

“Just as I have fought for you, bled for you, now I ask you to fight alongside me, bleed with me; to tell those who would destroy all that we hold so dear that we will NOT be ended, we will NOT go down without a fight, that we will live on! We will show them that tyranny will not be victorious here today, nor will it _EVER_!”

The great shout which went up from the assembled Corps of soldiers was quite likely heard for miles. And, faintly, to the west, Harry picked up the sound of another massive group of voices, yells of some sort. He didn’t see Jesse or Danny smirking.

“Brothers and sisters, are you with me?!”

Another massive shout rose up from the assembled mass of soldiers below. Harry reached into his pouch and produced a sword, one of many he carried, and thrust it high into the air, speaking, _“Ad Victorium!”_

_“To victory!!!”_ came many shouts, while many others answered back using the Latin term.

Swiftly, the mounted combat unit with Harry and his companions attached swung around. And with that, the enormous mass of gathered troops followed suit, spreading out into smaller clusters. Additionally, a number of companies also took to the air, to join the flanks of the mounted combat unit.

“You know the historic units on the ground are gonna be freaked out seeing people flying on broomsticks,” said Bryce.

“Think the cat’s been out of the bag for a while,” said Sebastian, as they had then set on a steady track to the northeast. Fifty-nine degrees east-northeast, according to the compass heading.

“Where’s Air Wing?” Mazhe wanted to know.

“They’ll come through once we’re engaged,” Brandon answered. “We also have to be careful of x-rays outside of the main formation.”

“Skirmishers,” said Danny.

“Possibly. Think we can definitely say, these guys know exactly what they’re doing. They interrupt things here, there’s no telling what will happen. Even if it’s a separate timeline, there’s some kind of magic letting us keep accessing our... original timeline.”

“That makes my head hurt,” said Josiah.

Harry grimaced. “You have no idea.”

It was then Harry felt the most peculiar sensation wash over him, almost making him stop.

“Harry?” Billy questioned, feeling him flinch.

“It’s... just had the strangest sensation wash over me. It’s something like... what I’ve felt being close to the Orb of Magnus. Like, for a brief moment, I was cloaked in a warm blanket. But it felt like a shield, more than a blanket. And blending with it... a slight feeling of... possession. Except that... it was everywhere. Touching most of the people around me.”

“Well... you do belong to me, Harry,” said Mazhe.

“Know that. But this... this was different. Something... something’s changed. The order of things is changed... or is about to be changed. Physically, politically, everything.”

“It’s not set in stone,” said Brandon. “Harry, stay focused. One battle at a time.”

With the uneven terrain and the varying amount of scrub, brush, and woods, it was by no means a quick march, and the sun was well up before the two armies at last caught sight of one another. With one last cry of _“Ad Victorium!”_ the Commonwealth’s deployed units surged ahead, letting fly a storm of bullets and spell fire.

That was the cue for Harry’s airborne unit to also open fire, likewise unleashing bullets and spell fire on the enemy below. And, for a time, the Commonwealth appeared to have the upper hand, cutting down large numbers of dark-cloaked witches and wizards.

That was when the first of two surprises were unleashed. The first, came in the form of a terrible blast which seemed to shake the very air around them, though it came from behind. Harry and his companions all spun around, to see a white cloud of smoke rising from the west, with what looked like the remnants of a giant spent firework, tracer lines of white smoke lacing in all directions. The coincided with a series of smaller blasts, all of them leaving an identical mark, a haze of white smokey residue then settling into the air.

“Gods. White Phosphorus. Masks on, now!” Brandon barked, while having to dodge bolts of green and red magic.

The terrorists were answering back, and this brought about the second surprise, when there came the most odd _‘zzzzzzzzzOOOOWWWW’_ sound, and a storm of red beams of light burst from a clump of trees below. A broom and its rider only a few meters from Harry was struck, the broom blew apart on impact, and only quick thinking by another soldier snagged him and prevented a plummet to his death. He was hauled onto the back of the other soldier’s broom.

“Shit, what the hell was that?!” one of the men called out.

“Don’t know! Just return fire!” Sevard shouted back.

Another soldier, meanwhile, produced a grenade, pulled the pin, and dropped it into the trees below. It went off with a noisy explosion, and smoke rapidly building up told them they’d started a fire. No time to worry about it.

_‘zzzzzzzzOOOWWWWW.’_ Another burst of red beams of light once again lit up the sky, though this time they missed by a wide margin.

“Harry. Look there,” said Sebastian, pointing back west.

Harry quickly spotted what Sebastian was seeing: more red beams.

“Shit! Come about, come about, they’re behind us!!”

They broke away from the ground forces, blazing at break-neck speed back to Bald Hill, taking perhaps a few minutes at speed. And arriving, they got a good look at what had happened.

“Stenderr have mercy,” Mazhe spoke, barely above a whisper.

Harry, meanwhile, was having flashbacks of the hellish trek through Dubai, and their discovery of massacred civilians. The damage done in the present was identical, with many soldiers being killed, others horribly maimed. Most would likely not survive.

The Confederate attackers, meanwhile, had poured over the broken lines, ignoring the wounded men, pressing north, with the Union in a full rout. Harry knew he was looking at thousands of dead and soon-to-be-dead.

“They got some of ours too,” said Jesse, pointing to the southeast.

Sure enough, a large group of Confederate soldiers had also been caught in the explosion, or likely, the second string of explosions.

“Cluster bomb. The first detonation provided a devastating first punch, but also sent up a bunch of smaller parts. They landed and detonated shortly after, providing a second wave of destruction,” Brandon explained, as he assessed the damage. “Sebastian, radio this in and let’s get medics on the ground.”

Sebastian touched his ear piece. “Scabbard, Claymore. Medics to my location, we’ve got scores suffering injuries from Wille P.”

_“Roger that, awaiting bookmark,”_ came the reply.

“Everyone stay in the air, I’ll only need a second,” said Sebastian.

They waited for him to land, and quickly create a location bookmark, before retaking the air. He then sent a message off to the ship.

“Sebastian. Air Wing.”

“Shit.”

Sebastian again touched his ear piece. “Air Wing Alpha, Claymore. Cleared to engage.”

_“Roger that, Claymore. On our way,”_ came Rowland’s voice.

And, only seconds later, the group could see a much larger portal appear, not far from where they’d arrived earlier. Through it, planes began to appear, one after the other, until they were circling around, twenty units.

_“Air Wing now in situ, we see the battle line.”_

“Caution of friendlies, now moving north of Bald Hill.”

_“Roger that, we have them marked. Quebec, Romeo, Sierra, and Tango, break and cover friendlies north of Bald Hill.”_

Four confirmations quickly followed, with four of the aircraft breaking away.

Sevard called out, “Adams, Jenson! Take your squads and provide additional cover!”

“Sir!”

And with that, a group of riders broke from the rest of the company, following the four aircraft. The aircraft were already circling overhead of the fast-retreating Union lines, with Confederate forces laying down unrelenting fire.

But Harry had no time to watch, as the group were then dodging enemy fire, this time from above: there had to be at least forty witches and wizards on brooms. This was not a fair fight, and Harry knew it.

“Go, go, go!!” he barked, and they were gone like a shot, quickly following behind the squads already ordered separated. Airborne OND moved to pursue, continuing to pound Harry’s group with a barrage of lethal magic, and on several occasions, a broom was sent plummeting to the ground, its rider being killed.

“We’re being picked off!” Mazhe shouted, as they blasted over top of the retreating Union lines.

“Know that, Mazhe!” Brandon shouted back, “Speed it up!”

But a storm of magic directly ahead of them forced the group to stop abruptly, with one rider colliding with Sebastian and nearly knocking him off.

“Sorry, sir!”

“Do

n’t worry about it, keep focused!” Sebastian shouted, unleashing a barrage of spells at the ground.

That coincided with an Air Wing aircraft raking the ground with automatic fire, its twin cannons making a loud _‘bzzzzzzzzzz’_ sound as it did so, a rain of brass casings falling to the ground. Sebastian caught the orange letter ‘R’ stencilled on the tail.

“Now that you mowed the lawn, Romeo, how about clearing our airspace?”

_“Workin’ on it, sir!”_

But the ground was still hot, with another storm of magic bursting out, aiming not only at Harry and his companions, but the Union soldiers racing toward them. This stopped the fleeing army in its tracks.

“Jesus. Our boys are trapped,” said Josiah, horrified.

He unleashed another spray of gunfire down on the enemy, but they’d dropped out of sight behind low brush, erecting a barrier of some sort which seemed to weaken or deflect most of the damage.

“Someone toss a grenade, flush them out,” Brandon ordered.

Bryce reached into his pouch and produced a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed it toward the approximate location. It landed, and—

_BOOM._ The ground seemed to crackle a moment, before the enemy once again unleashed a storm of magic. This coincided with enemies in the air also unleashing a barrage of spells. Harry could see the Confederate forces on the ground, circling the Union soldiers, but couldn’t focus what was happening, with the cluster of enemy brooms above them.

And... he felt it. A sensation identical to the Wilderness and Gettysburg. Sure enough, a crack was forming in the ground, in the copse of trees where Bryce had thrown the grenade. Trees were being consumed by it, sliding into the opening as it formed, hissing and sparking an ominous puke-green shade. Moments later, a pair of ruby-red crystal-like appendages thrust out of the hole.

If that wasn’t bad enough, there came a snapping, sizzling sound, as a jagged, lightning-like arc of puke-green energy shot from the fissure, and a ghostly shape formed. It had no legs, a featureless head, thin arms, and one could see ghostly bones through its chest.

“What the... what the hell is that?!” Danny stammered, getting a bead on the creature. He unloaded a barrage of bullets into it, with little effect. So too, did half the company, having about the same success.

Likewise, those magical also unloaded a barrage of spells into it, also with little effect.

“Billy, hold the broom!”

Billy grabbed hold of the broom, while Harry reached into his pouch and produced the Staff of Magnus.

“This doesn’t work, we’re in shit.”

“Air Wing’s keeping the x-rays above us busy, have at it Harry!” Mazhe shouted.

Harry brought the staff to bear, and took aim, mentally crossing toes and fingers, then let fly. That seemed to coincide with yet another terrible explosion somewhere, but Harry had no chance to look, as a beam of orange magic collided with the unknown creature. This resulted in a second noisy explosion, as the creature melted, leaving a puddle of puke-yellow liquid that cast an eerie glow.

“Praise the Gods that worked,” Harry muttered, quickly stowing the staff away.

“How many soul gems you got Harry?”

“Two common, and one grand,” Harry answered back. He once again looked skyward, seeing Air Wing was still keeping the enemy busy.

“Sevard, have the two units you picked earlier provide cover for our friends on the ground here.”

“Our boys have some backup,” said Jesse, pointing west.

Sure enough, a large contingent of Confederate troops were hurrying over.

“Shor’s bones. Entire attack force, or nearly, decimated or captured. Exactly what we didn’t want,” said Harry, softly.

“We knew they had Willie P., just didn’t expect they’d use it here—”

The ground quite literally shook, as something seemed to materialize on the ground near the large portal.

“A... no. No. That’s impossible,” Mazhe stammered.

But denying the thing does not make it go away, for sure as he lived and breathed, a dragon had somehow traversed through the portal. It had a dark body, with violet to near-black scales, and a pair of great horns on its head. It had to be the largest dragon Mazhe had seen, excluding Alduin.

Jesse needed all the willpower he had not to pass out, since doing so could kill him and his passenger. He looked over at Mark, and the guy had about the same expression.

“My... my God... that... how is that possible?” Mark stammered.

Mazhe once again resisted the urge to go bang his head on a wall somewhere, and now knew very much how Harry felt as of late.

Harry, meanwhile, pressed a finger to his throat. “Every weapon trained on the beast! I know it’s scary, but we must kill it, it’ll set fire to the countryside!!”

A few Air Wing units had broken away to also engage, and the dragon, annoyed that it wasn’t the only thing able to fly, lifted off in pursuit.

“Joor mey! Him kronimaar fen ni aak hi.” (Mortal fools! Your machines will not help you), the dragon growled, “Yol... TOOR SHUUUUL!”

One of the planes was instantly and fully engulfed in fire being caught in the plume, and Harry winced, hearing the pilot scream over the radio before the equipment failed; the dead machine plummeted to the ground, erupting in a fireball on impact.

It was only then there came a soft, but very distinct _CRACK_ , as dozens of rifles unleashed a volley of rounds into the scaly beast. That coincided with dozens of bolts and blasts of magic from various points all over the scarred battlefield.

The dragon screeched a roar of anger, and swooped down, snapping up one unfortunate soldier in its jaws, soaring high into the sky, and letting the poor man go, letting gravity finish him off.

That coincided with a dozen or so red beams of light, and while most of them missed the creature, a few connected, making the dragon roar again with anger.

“It’s weakening! Hit it again, everything we got!” Harry shouted.

But now the beast had them in the crosshairs, and swung around to pursue.

“That was a bright idea!” Mazhe snapped, as they were once again gone like a shot.

The dragon pressed, and with those in control of the brooms doing evasive manoeuvres, it made it difficult for passengers to properly line up shots. It was gaining and—

“Yol... TOOR SHUUUUL!”

Three brooms and their riders were instantly set alight by the plume of fire, and sent crashing to the ground.

“Harry, can we feint him?”

“Y-yeah! Everyone break off! Mazhe, at my right!”

While the rest of the company broke off all going in different directions, Harry and Mazhe suddenly climbed, with Billy continuing to fire his MP-5 at the monster. This proved to be enough to keep it on their six, as they rapidly gained altitude.

“Harry, not so steep!”

“I got this! Billy, hang on!”

Now Billy had to let his rifle hang from the strap and grip Harry with both hands, as they once again pressed a steep ascent. Higher and higher they climbed, and Harry knew the dragon would have trouble keeping up, with it being a larger animal. By the sound, he knew Air Wing units were harassing the beast from behind, but the dragon only had sights for the pair of brooms.

“Hang on!”

And now they plummeted, a reverse rocket, far steeper than the ascent, with the altitude gauge unwinding at a terrifying rate—the ground was coming up fast, and Harry swore more than a few of the soldiers watching were covering their eyes afraid to watch this deadly aerobatic display— 

“NOW!” Harry bellowed, and pulled up on the broom handle with everything he had... the ground still coming up insanely fast, too close... way too close... gravity pressing both Harry and Billy into the seat, feeling two, three, nearly four times their weight—and Billy swore he’d felt his left foot drag the ground, as they were once again ascending, with Mazhe right alongside.

The dragon, meanwhile, was no small object, weighing perhaps three or four tons, give or take, compared with the combined weight of Mazhe, Harry, and Billy and their measly four hundred pounds roughly. So, as Harry and Mazhe were able to skilfully pull out of their breakneck dive bomb to terraferma, the dragon wouldn’t find itself so lucky.

With a powerful, earth-shaking thud, the animal slammed into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust, and skidding across the brush and scrub, sending rocks, plants, bushes and trees flying ahead of it, before finally coming to a rest nearly a hundred meters from impact.

Harry and Mazhe both shot off after, with the mounted unit and the rest of their companions quick to follow. Harry was somewhat aware of the contingent of Southern soldiers who were also cautiously following, likely still unsure of what to make of what they’d just seen.

“Harry, you know what’s about to happen, right?”

“So don’t approach it.”

“No. We have to kill it,” said Mazhe, firmly. “But this... this is impossible. Dragons don’t belong here. At least dragons from my world.”

They came up on it, and sure enough, although badly injured, the beast was still alive. A lot of guns and wands were trained on it, as Mazhe dismounted and stowed his broom away. Even now, he could taste the ancient magic swirling, both inside him and around him. Billy and Harry followed suit, Billy slinging the broom over his shoulder.

The dragon tried raising his head and barely managed. “Dovahkiin,” it whispered.

“I am Dovahkriid, dovah,” Mazhe answered, with finality, “I don’t know how you managed to make it here, but you will die here surely as you would have died in our own realm. Now, Dovah. Ziil los dii du.” (Dragon, your soul is mine to devour)(1)

With that, Mazhe jammed a fearsome dagger up through the throat of the monster, causing it to let out one final, pitiful roar, before slumping over.

“Watch out,” he warned... and sure enough, the dragon was already starting to glow, the skin beginning to peel away as though burning, paper-like ash being carried off into the sky with the smoke, and everyone had to take a few steps back. And, a twisting, swirling mass of energy connected Mazhe with the burning creature. This time, Harry stepped into Mazhe’s space and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the powerful surge of energy himself as his mate absorbed it.

“Harry...”

“Mazhe, it’s fine.”

Jesse, Mark, and Danny all looked gobsmacked, not having seen this before. Well, that, and the fact they’d just killed a dragon. Jesse had certainly seen the dragon the last time, or at least, a few seconds of it, before passing into the bliss of unconsciousness and suffering a mortifying level of embarrassment.

The question, though, came from one of the rebel officers who’d dared approach, a company of men dressed in grey having followed behind. “What... what in the devil is this?” His accent sounded much like Jesse’s.

Mazhe let out a frustrated sigh, responding, “Something that doesn’t belong here, Lieutenant. Quite honestly, I really don’t know how to put it, what I’ve—what we’ve all had to fight this morning. Brandon, what’s the status of our guys?”

“Still engaged with x-rays. We’re taking a lot of losses, but so are they.”

“We can’t be evenly matched, sir,” said one of the soldiers with a broom slung over his shoulder.

“Except somehow we are. Everyone mount up!”

The Lieutenant looked around a moment before turning back to the gathering. “Form up, form up!”

“We can’t—” Sebastian began, but Harry cut him off. “We’ll take all the help we can get. They helped at Andersonville, they can help us here. Where’s Air Wing?”

“Gone back to lend support,” said Brandon, “which is where we should be—”

It was at that moment there came the most god-awful crack Harry had ever heard, and it sent everyone to the ground, many covering their heads. With it, Harry felt another very odd sensation wash over him, coupled with a feeling of dread.

“Harry?”

“I—”

“ _Claymore, Scabbard. We lost contact with Knight Watch, over._ ”

“Shit,” Brandon whispered.

“What’s Knight Watch?” Josiah wanted to know.

“General Sherman’s protection.”

Harry felt a stone drop into the pit of his stomach. He already knew what they would find, but took the broom from Billy and swiftly mounted it.

“C’mon, mount up guys. Brandon, where is it?”

“North of here. Follow me.”

* * *

Near what would become Present-day Poncey Highland  
Atlanta GA

A bomb had gone off. That was the scene that met them, as Harry and his companions dismounted. It looked like there had been a house there, but the building had been flattened by the detonation.

Brandon let out a frustrated sigh, finding a pair of identification tags. They would likely find little else, from the violence of the explosion. Bits of uniform, though the armour was still intact—it had survived the blast, while the man or woman wearing it had been turned to a bloody pulp.

“Over here,” said one of the men, pointing at something in the grass at the edge of the blast site.

Sebastian hurried over.

“Gods. Blown in half. Union soldier. Where’s the rest of him?”

“Still looking, sir.”

“Sir, we got papers, or part of,” came the call.

Brandon hurried over, and picked up the sheets of paper.

“Army records. We’ll get them back to Washington.”

“But they’s on our soil,” Danny objected.

“We didn’t kill these men,” said Jesse. “Much I’d like our boys to have these here things... they ain’t been gotten fairly. We don’ cheat.”

“Good way to put it. Let’s spread out see if we can find the rest of it. I’ll package it up and send it along with Fawkes; Lincoln’s already seen him and will know what to do with it,” Harry decided. “But I think we can pretty much assume that General Sherman and his staff are gone. I’d guess the remains we’re seeing belong to his men.”

“Oh...”

Harry looked over, seeing the expression on the soldier’s face. It said he’d just stumbled on something horrible.

Hurrying over, it was grisly. The body had likely been blown through the wall of the structure, and perhaps received the full force of the explosion. The body was pretty much unrecognizable. But the uniform told him all he needed to know.

“Everything we know about this time period just went out the window,” said Brandon, having caught up with him.

_‘zzzzzzzOOOOOWWW.’_

They were sent ducking for cover, as three beams of lethal energy slammed into the ground, narrowly missing Mazhe.

“Fus... RO DAAAAH!”

The clap of thunder rolled out, narrowly catching one broom and sending it cartwheeling across the sky. But the rider was skilled enough to pull it out of the spin, and get turned back around, to then aim the weapon, and...

_‘zzzzzzzzzzOOOOOWWWW.’_

Mazhe rolled to the side, as the beam of light again slammed into the ground. This time, Billy, Josiah, Jesse, Mark, and Danny all answered back, raking the sky with automatic rifle fire. That was matched by rifle fire from Sevard’s men, in addition to those who were magical.

They weren’t driven off very far, and only seconds after...

_‘zzzzzzzzzzzzzOOOOOOOOWWWWWW.’_

Three different beams of light struck, all leaving nasty scorch marks behind. And, it was at that moment Harry felt yet another strange sensation.

“Look at that, would you,” said Danny.

Sure enough, an odd crackling energy was streaking overhead. At that moment, Brandon’s mobile went dark, and the displays on the brooms also went blank. Brandon winced, hearing a noisy CLICK in his ear.

“Scabbard, Claymore, over.”

No response.

“HMS Ragnar, this is Claymore, over.”

Still no response.

“Air Wing Alpha, you copy?”

No response.

“Look!” Danny shouted.

Sure enough, the mounted enemies seemed to be having trouble with their brooms... and...

“Shit!” Mazhe shouted, and everyone was again forced to hit the ground, as one of Air Wing’s aircraft blasted overhead, clearly out of control. It slammed into the ground with a noisy thud, and skidded to a stop, much like the dragon had done not long earlier. That coincided with a number of noisy crashes, and Harry didn’t have to guess that the other aircraft were suffering the same fate.

“Harry, look,” said Bryce.

Harry had seen it before. At the Armandos’ residence. The plants were starting to droop right before their eyes, as though they’d gotten too much sun. And, as he expected, when he flicked a finger requesting the time, nothing happened.

“Magical dead zone. Exactly like at the Armandos—no. Stay out of the pouches. Ammo... the cartridge, that's it. The gun will use up what’s in the cartridge and that’s it, so conserve ammo.”

Billy and Josiah glanced at the box on their hip which used to hold cartridges. It now held two additional clips for their modern rifles.

“How wide is the interruption?” Sebastian wanted to know.

“Well, they did completely blanket Dubai with it several times while we were there,” Harry remembered. “And it could be a few minutes, up to hours. It lasts that long and every plant in the area will be dead.”

“Think plants are the least of our worries right now, Harry—”

_‘zzzzzzzOOOWWW.’_

Bryce let out a howl of pain, and Harry was horrified to see the lower part of the man’s leg had been burned off, leaving a scorched, bloody stump behind. And, as everyone was scrambling—

_‘zzzzzzzzOOOOOOOWWWWWWW.’_ It was a terrible flash, and Josiah was turned into a bloody, scorched skeleton right in front of their eyes, his mouth frozen in a state of shock. His cap had been blown off, to land a short distance away. It happened so suddenly, it took a few moments before they realized what had happened—a flash bulb had gone off, and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**UP NEXT** : This episode's final chapter, “Into the Abyss”: Harry and his companions are left shellshocked by the events they’d just been through, left to consider a future that only continues to get darker..._
> 
> _**CHAPTER NOTES** : So, I do believe mind healers are gonna be very busy in Atlanta for the next little while, no? I also wonder how many soldiers pissed in their pants seeing the dragon. Yep, something definitely way above their pay grade, eh?_
> 
> _As for the, uh, other creature which appeared, I dare say the cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it? As to how much of that world crosses over into this one, for now, likely not all that much—and very likely, we won’t see any of the characters (naturally, that’s subject to change). The bigger question, what’s happened that allows that world to interact with this one? Considering that universe deals with a lot of corruption on a magical scale, it’s actually not much of a surprise, really._
> 
> _If this chapter seemed like a mind f**k, it was meant to be. OND launched a catastrophic attack, caused a lot of damage physically, and temporally, and the universe... uh... fought back, maybe? Or the strain on the magic that was keeping everything in order, separate, is fraying badly—possibly an answer to why yet another universe is starting to interface with this one—so you get beasties crossing through the portal uninvited. It also doesn’t help matters that Mazhe killed a dragon from Skyrim on Earth, and then consumed its soul._
> 
> _Now, we have a bit of a cleanup to do, and I will be saying good bye to episode 3, as this event... it satisfies the episode title. OND have caused a massive break, a tear in the time line. The hard link between Alighieri and the Orb of Magnus in Skyrim is the only thing keeping everything stable, and that’s starting to fray._
> 
> _(1) Though Mazhe knows the words, he only spoke them rather than invoking the magic, since he wanted to ‘do it up close and personal’. He knows he has a captive audience at this point, and most definitely, he’s putting on a show of power._


	40. Into the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fallout from the disastrous Battle of Atlanta; a train ride back to Andersonville; and a retreat to Virginia..._

# 40\. INTO THE ABYSS

## July, 1864 / July, 2008 / Sun's Height, 4E203

July 22, 1864

“NO! NO! NO! No, no, nooo!” Billy’s terrible, gut-wrenching shouts of denial and the panic on his face as he sank to his knees made Harry die a little on the inside.

Brandon had already yanked off his belt to use as a tourniquet to stop Bryce from bleeding to death, though the stump was partially scorched. It was still bleeding quite badly. Sebastian and Mark were helping keep the leg steady while Brandon worked.

Harry, meanwhile, was torn between helping his partner, but Mazhe was already there, helping Bryce to lay down, and Harry scrambled over to where Billy was; the guy had completely froze up. He hesitated a moment, but pulled him into a hug. At that, Billy finally lost it, great sobs wracking his body, crying on Harry’s shoulder.

The rest of Harry’s historic companions were equally stunned. Sure, they’d all seen bodies, but to see it happen in front of their eyes, that was a different story altogether.

“God help us,” Mark managed. 

He looked at his hands; they were trembling, he was so rattled by what he’d just seen.

“Get him... no, keep pressure on it,” said Brandon, “Almost got it.”

Mazhe could feel Bryce shaking in his arms. No shit, he’d had part of his leg blown off. He grabbed the man’s hand and held it tightly.

“Look at me here. Stay with me,” he soothed.

“Hurts,” Bryce managed.

“That should do it. Uh. I have a healing potion. Here,” said Brandon, having retrieved one of the few he had from his utility vest. “Isn’t a strong one but should help.”

“Don’t use—” Harry began.

“It was kept in another pocket, Harry.”

Bryce took the potion with Mazhe’s help, and seemed to relax slightly, feeling the potion do its job.

“Where did the x-rays go?” Brandon wanted to know, now that he wasn’t so pressed.

“Fell out of sight to the east,” said Jesse. “Our boys are comin’.”

Brandon looked up seeing a larger contingent of rebel soldiers approaching, led by a Captain. It looked like they had a group of captured Union soldiers along with them.

“Got some of our guys comin’ too,” said Sevard. 

Even he looked shook up, having seen Josiah’s murder. Brandon looked around, and sure enough, at least one, if not two companies of Commonwealth soldiers were coming from the east.

The Confederate units arrived first. Though still rattled by the events he’d just been through, Jesse managed a salute to the Captain which was returned. That had Brandon finally get up, also offering a salute.

“Figure you boys are on our side, hearin’ that speech you delivered earlier,” said the Captain.

“It’s... complicated,” said Brandon.

Harry only muttered something unintelligible, still trying to get Billy calmed down.

“Billy?”

Harry managed to look over, as did Brandon, although Harry recognized the voice.

“S-sergeant McSpadden...”

“You know these men,” said the Captain. It wasn’t a question.

“At... at Andersonville,” Harry answered, quietly. Though he continued to rub Billy’s head, he glanced up. “C-captain. Please let them help.”

“Captain...” said one of the men alongside him, “They’s prisoners.”

“These folks, they helped us, I’ll allow it.”

The line of soldiers parted, and a few familiar faces were let through. Sergeant McSpadden, Sergeant Gleason, the man named Tobias, and the tall lanky man named Jim. A number of others were permitted, twenty men in all. Likely either Gleason or McSpadden’s squad. So why were there two Sergeants?

Gleason, meanwhile, was surveying the site they were on. “My God... Sherman’s headquarters.”

“We know,” said Brandon. “His body’s over there. We... we’ll make sure his body’s returned to Washington. This wasn’t combat, this was murder.”

The rebel soldiers shifted uncomfortably but they knew the black-clad, armoured foreign soldier in their midst was right.

“This is war, but we fight fair,” said the Captain, “’an no sir, this wasn’t right. What was done here, none of it.”

“Harry?” Mazhe spoke, though he still held Bryce tightly, having sat behind him.

“Hmm?”

“We have to get moving.”

“Mazhe’s right. Bryce needs medical attention, and the King has to be made aware of what’s happened, so we can get rolling on assistance in cleaning things up here.”

“We calling it a disaster area, sir?” questioned Sebastian.

“Yeah. Chemical exposure, magical corruption—the fissure has to be quarantined to keep people away from it.”

He glanced around, and looked toward the site. “It’s still very much active.”

“The government will lend a hand too,” said Sevard, as he prodded at a piece of debris. “This doesn’t look like the same explosion we saw earlier.”

“No. They didn’t use White Phosphorus here. This was just a violent explosion,” said Brandon. “Harry, get him up on his feet, we have to go.”

“Go? Where exactly?” Harry retorted, “Magical disruption’s likely covering hundreds of miles.”

“Sir? These here prisoners, they’s goin’ to Andersonville. How ‘bout we send these boys along?” one of the rebel soldiers suggested.

The Captain hesitated, but Brandon gave a stiff nod. “Likely the only way we’ll get clear of the interruption with any speed.”

Mazhe looked at Bryce, then at Harry and Billy. “His injuries have been stabilized. Bryce, how you feel now?”

“Doesn’t hurt badly. Drained, but I’ll live.” He looked at Harry. “How’s Billy?”

“How do you think?” Harry snapped.

“Bryce, here. One of my healing potions,” Sebastian offered, “And... I do. I have a pain-numbing potion too.”

“That’ll help, yeah. If... yeah. The leg’s bandaged up nice... let’s just... take the Private’s suggestion. Think we... need to regroup, yeah?”

“You boys find somethin’ to make a stretcher out of,” said Gleason, pointing to Jim and Tobias.

The Captain pointed to two of his own. “Get in there ‘an help out.”

“We’s helpin’ the enemy, sir,” one of the men protested.

“Not now, you ain’t. You heard the Captain, get in here ‘an help!” Jesse snapped. 

He had to suck in another deep breath and blow it out; his hands were still shaking from what he’d seen only a short while earlier. Unfortunate for him, he’d not left any of his potions outside of the pouch.

The pair of rebel soldiers, meanwhile, did as asked, joining Jim and Tobias locate pieces of wood that would be long enough and suitable to form a makeshift stretcher. While that went on, Sebastian continued to add additional bandages to Bryce’s injury.

“What happened to him?” Gleason wanted to know.

“X-rays have some sort of new weapon that does...”

“They blew my fucking leg off, Brandon!” Bryce snarled.

Mazhe squeezed Bryce about the midsection. “Getting pissed at him won’t fix it.”

“Found more remains,” said one of Sevard’s men. “At least three more, unrecognizable, sir.”

“We have... Commander, you need to see this.”

Brandon hurried over, to find the bloody skeletal remains of horses.

“They shot at them first, then set off the explosive.”

“There’s more bodies over here. Three mangled by the explosion, and two others, d-dissolved,” another called out.

Tobias, Jim, and the pair of Confederate soldiers, meanwhile, were then assembling a serviceable stretcher for Bryce. They’d scavenged a few planks, ropes, and leather straps that had been leads and harnesses for the horses; they had also located a few belts, mostly intact, although their owners would never be identified. A somewhat intact blanket served as a cover.

With that, it was time to go. Bryce was helped onto the makeshift stretcher, while Harry hoisted Billy up over his shoulder. A pair of Sevard’s men, meanwhile, collected a satchel and a cap, and passed it to Brandon. “Thinkin’ he might like to have those, sir.” He indicated Billy.

“Thank you, Private.”

“Guess we’re all headed back to Andersonville,” said McSpadden, with resignation.

“It’s nothing like you remember,” said Harry, as they finally got moving. “Actually, we’ll need to have a discussion about a few things. One of those, a Commonwealth policy that’s gone into effect, and a possibility of you and your men helping out.”

He slowed a moment, feeling Billy adjusting his grip. “You all right?”

“No... yeah... just...”

“Shh... just hold on, I’ve got you,” Harry soothed.

Jesse hurried to come alongside, and put a hand on Billy’s back. “Know it ain’t fair, Billy. Wasn’t fair when they killed Jeremiah, ‘an it ain’t fair now.”

He then stopped. “Hold up a second.”

Jesse reached down and picked up something he’d spotted on the ground. It was some sort of metal crank, with a bevelled gear at one end

.

“How ‘bout this?” Mark asked, having also spotted something laying in the charred grass. It was a cylindrical object, yellow in colour. He picked it up, and turned it over in his hands. “Warning, will explode if disposed of in fire.”

“Looks like a battery of some sort,” said Sebastian, looking over Mark’s shoulder.

“’an this,” said Danny, spotting something else. It was triangular, though the bottom part looked like it had been severed violently from whatever it was attached to.

“So we got parts from it... whatever the weapon is,” said Mark.

“Put... put them on the stretcher with me,” Bryce suggested, “There’s... there’s room.”

Harry again felt rage lick the insides of his belly, as the parts were placed on the stretcher. Indeed, there was more than enough room. Another loved one, horribly maimed and forever changed in an instant. He knew it could be worse, them bringing his remains back in a bag, instead of Josiah.

That wasn’t much of a consolation prize. Harry may not have been attached to the man such as Billy was, but Josiah was part of the team. He was Billy’s mate before he’d become entangled with Harry. And though Billy was drawn to Harry, he still loved Josiah, something Harry would never get in the way of.

Now, Harry was left with not one, but two broken men, two more damaged people as a result of the terrible things OND had done. He once again found himself asking the questions: how much more would he be forced to endure? Where was his happy ending? Did he not deserve some sort of respite, a reprieve from the demands the universe continued to drop on his head?

He walked in a daze, barely noticing the extra burden on his back, as they moved toward the southwest, to eventually meet up with the railroad tracks heading into the city. At times, he could feel his magic stirring, only to die back again, being repressed into the deepest crevices of his body. The sensation was uncomfortable to say the least, to have something so much a part of him be suppressed. Frustrating, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

As it got on to the early afternoon, they had pressed in toward a large building with a curved roof: Atlanta’s Union Station, also referred to as Union Depot, the hub for transporting goods and supplies in and out of the city. But Harry barely noticed, as they approached, along with a large contingent of Commonwealth troops. He didn’t see the admiration they were receiving from appreciative Confederate soldiers.

It would be several hours before they were loaded onto a freight train headed south; it included a number of open-slat boxcars, filled to capacity with captured Union soldiers. Harry and his companions found themselves loaded onto a flatcar, though a third of it was also used to carry a pair of artillery pieces and their limbers. A few rebel soldiers also went along as guards, though they knew it was unnecessary. If anything, the scary black-clad foreign soldiers in their midst would be the ones doing the protecting.

The trip took until well after dark, with a lengthy delay in Macon. They had gotten clear of the nullifying effect sometime during that part of the journey, but with a few additional healing spells, Brandon had stabilized Bryce more than enough that he decided they should just complete the rest of the ride.

Being then able to access his mobile, he was aware of what was going on, but he decided that for now, to just keep everyone in the dark, keep Harry in the dark about what was going on. He would know soon enough. He would likely be angry, but for now... let him focus on Billy.

The guy had said absolutely nothing since they’d left the remains of Sherman’s field quarters. It was likely the young soldier had gone into shock, seeing someone he cared so much about be destroyed in front of his eyes. Not just murdered, but utterly destroyed, left a scorched, bloody skeleton, and a few affects; things Brandon would give to Billy when it was more appropriate.

Billy was slumped up against Harry’s chest, with Harry having wrapped his arms around his midsection, completely out of it. Harry had given him a dreamless sleep potion soon as he was able, and the gentle rocking of the flatcar did help somewhat.

Harry, meanwhile, though he was awake, seemed to also be shell-shocked by what had happened. OND had attacked en-masse, with unexpected, shocking casualties inflicted on both the Commonwealth and the Union; and Brandon was aware a large number of Confederate troops had also been killed or injured—likely collateral damage.

To make matters worse... the abominations. A creature they’d never seen before had been spawned by the fissure that formed on the battlefield... and a dragon. Something that did not belong on Earth, but yet, there it was, with Mazhe having to kill it.

He’d seen how the historic soldiers had stood in awe at the young mage after. He’d killed the dragon, the beast of so many children’s fairy tales, in front of them, for real. A fairy tale prince come to life, even if he wasn’t dressed in shining armour.

“I seen things today an none of it’s sittin’ right with me,” said Jesse, softly.

He sat beside Harry, their backs up against a crate of shells being transported along with the artillery units.

Harry reached over and took Jesse’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Our world... now your world... damaged. Can only guess what things will look like. None of our records will help now.”

“Sherman was one of our best generals,” said McSpadden. He was sitting with his back against the short side fence put on the rail car to keep people from falling off. “What happened today hurt us bad.”

“Losing three Corps of men to death, injury or capture; we... we still don’t know the status of other commanders, but MIA,” said Sebastian. “Numbers for our guys are just as bad. We lost three quarters of the Corps we put in the field, looking at nearly sixteen thousand dead, maybe a thousand wounded. The nullifier broke a few hours ago, just before we got to Macon... Trevelyan’s responded, they’ve sent in an army of healers.

“And we’re deploying MIRT, Justin’s order. We’re in agreement, this is a disaster site rather than a battlefield... and Natural Resources is involved, we’re fighting a massive fire resulting from the crash of one of Air Wing’s aircraft—for now, the winds are pushing the fire east, but it could change with little to no warning.”

“What happens to us?” Gleason wanted to know.

“For now, you’re prisoners. But give us a few days, let us deal with the immediate aftermath of this incident; you and your men may be able to help us out,” said Brandon.

“Can’t believe we’re goin’ back there,” said Tobias.

Jesse gave a brief grin. “You boys won’t recognize the place.”

“No. They won’t,” Harry agreed, quietly. “It’s still a prison, but... functions more like a small city now I think. Just follow the rules and you’ll find things more than comfortable.”

Gleason let out a huff. “If you say so.”

“Well... if he’d like it the way he remembers it, I think we could probably accommodate,” said Mazhe, viciously. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, Sergeant.”

Harry couldn’t be bothered to tell Mazhe to relax, his mind still running a replay of that morning’s events. Everything they’d wanted to avoid, had happened anyway. It kept going round and round in his mind: when would it end?

* * *

It was late evening before they pulled into the small depot in Andersonville. Harry once again hoisted Billy up over his shoulder as they de-trained, but found they wouldn’t have far to walk; a pair of tractors were waiting, a pair of wagons hooked up behind each of them. Harry’s group were led to one of the wagons, while a number of injured prisoners were being loaded onto others.

“We haven’t eaten a thing since breakfast,” said Mazhe.

“We’re going back to the farm,” said Brandon, “I’ll have Healer Chen and a specialist waiting, they can have a look at things and set him up with a prosthetic.”

Jesse looked surprised. “No hospital?”

“Not any more they can do for me,” said Bryce. “I’m not hurting, I’m not bleeding out, so what else would a hospital do for me?”

Harry once again wanted to scream at the injustice of it. He reined in his emotions yet again. “Healer Chen will need to have a look at it anyway, though Brandon and Sebastian did a wicked job in the field.”

“We have to. For exactly this reason. Treating a guy in the field, get him stabilized, then turn him over to the pros. In this case... the wound’s been cleaned, sealed, and dressed, he’s been given a half dozen healing potions since we left Atlanta, so there’s little else Chen will really need to do. Some bed rest, and they’ll provide a pair of crutches until he can be fitted with a prosthetic.”

“Think I’ll be pretty limited until they get me fitted. But I can help Justin and Zoey.”

Harry could only nod. It made a lot of sense. And it would mean he’d be safe, out of harm’s way.

He felt the wagon start moving; they were headed down the road toward the site proper, and he could see a number of bright lights to the north, highlighting the massive hulk of the Virgil, her construction for now halted. She still looked impressive, with a large portion of her lower hull now plated.

The pair of tractors passed by the garrison’s parade grounds, and Harry noticed a second flagpole had been erected beside the first, which flew the “Bloodstained Banner”, the second of the nation’s official national flags. Harry once again pushed this aside, more concerned about his seriously injured friends—one physically, the other mentally. Billy had barely moved during the entire trip, and even now, only wanted to rest his head on Harry’s chest.

On the opposite side of the garrison, they were met by a number of all-terrain vehicles, and they were transferred again, though this was where Harry’s group parted ways with Sergeant McSpadden and his squad, with the promise they would meet up in a day or so.

From there, the group were all driven up to the outpost, where they were then able to use the teleport markers and travel into the chest. In hindsight, perhaps Harry should have taken the chest with him, but given how things were set up, he’d been confident at the time he wouldn’t be needing it. That decision, naturally, had come back to haunt him.

* * *

Healer Chen and an assistant were waiting for them when they arrived. Jesse and Mazhe helped lift Bryce onto a couch, and the healers set to work, casting a number of spells to analyze the damage and the work done to close things up.

“Nice work, Commander. You sealed things up very nicely,” said Chen.

“Was dicey when we didn’t have magic, but I had a few healing potions and Sebastian had pain-numbing potions, so we were able to keep him comfortable for the trip.”

“Why did you not return here soon as able?” questioned the assistant.

“I decided they needed the time,” Brandon answered.

“Rushing back here would have accomplished what?” Sebastian added. “The government deployed resources into the field soon as able, they have our initial briefing, our injured were stable, so we decided it was better to stay where we were—or remain on the train.”

“Thank you,” said Harry, quietly.

“We knew you were in a bad head space, Harry. Even now, I can tell you’re still wound up like a spring. Take a calming draught, it’ll make you feel better.”

“Maybe I don’t WANT to feel better, Brandon!” Harry ground out, “Cluster fuck, as usual! With us at ground zero.”

“And yelling won’t fix it, love,” said Mazhe, putting a hand on Harry’s back and giving it a rub. “We’re all tired, sore, scratched and a little bruised, let’s get a bite to eat, get some rest, and come out fresh in the morning—”

“The King needs a meeting,” said Brandon.

Mazhe shook his head. “You won’t get anything useful out of us tonight and you know it. Really, I need—I mean, we... need to eat.”

Only now did Brandon notice the whites of Mazhe’s eyes were taking on a pink hue.

“I... I’ll let Justin know. But first thing in the morning, before anything else, we need a full on debrief of what happened today. And you guys need to be aware of other things that happened today.”

“What?” Harry questioned.

“No. Not now, Harry,” said Mazhe, leaning in, and planting a kiss on Harry’s neck.

Now, Harry knew what Mazhe wanted—or needed, more like it. Though it still ate at him, he would know in the morning. For now, he allowed himself to be coaxed into the room with Mazhe. Billy leaned on Harry, with Jesse following close behind.

“Wake us in five hours,” Harry decided, “Should be enough time.”

In the room, Harry shut the door, then summoned Dobby. “We haven’t eaten, but we need to sleep, so just something light, okay?”

“Dobby is hearing so many terrible things. Is Master Harry well?”

“I... I will be.”

Dobby still looked worried, but popped away.

“What do you think’s gonna happen now?” Jesse asked, but Harry only shook his head.

“We’re not going to worry about that right now. Jesse, I need you on Billy’s side tonight, help fill the void if only a little.”

“I... he...” Billy tried, but it was clear he was still in a fog.

Jesse put an arm around him, and guided him over to the bed. “Let me help take off your armour.”

Harry found he was receiving identical treatment from Mazhe. Sure, he could just vanish everything to his pouch, but he took a small comfort in his partner being attentive. A bit of normalcy considering the utter train wreck the past twenty hours had turned out to be.

And he knew, as Dobby brought in a platter of cold cut sandwiches and beverages, things were only going to get worse. Two separate time lines, somehow continuing to exist, all thanks to unfathomably powerful magic. That was the only explanation that came close to making sense. And even that... surely, there would be a limit. Eventually, something had to give, and Harry somehow knew, it would most definitely not end well. Not for him, not for the Commonwealth, and not for those he held dear. A break, a rupture on a cosmic scale, something unheard of.

As they finally got undressed and settled into bed, the single question kept running through his mind. Was he doomed to forever fight, a prisoner of fate? Even in Mazhe’s arms, near-spent after feeding, the question still rolled over and over in his mind. Where was his happy ending?

# _FINITE INCANTATUM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**POST-MORTEM:** If you've made it this far, thanks a ton for sticking with it, I really do appreciate it._
> 
> _In retrospect, I'm not happy with this piece. The story was dark enough as it was, and taking it into a controversial place, didn't do it any favours. So it's a re-evaluation. I may edit this one, remove most of the content and overwrite, since I do like how it opened. But as to what happens after Harry steps through the portal, that will change._
> 
> _Or, I may just completely scrap what's been posted for this episode, return to the drawing board, and go in a completely different direction. Maybe move up concepts for episode 4 into this one--though some of those events are dependent on characters introduced here, namely Jesse and Billy._
> 
> _I would like to keep the incursion into 1864, as I can then keep some of the characters I've introduced. But with a scaled-back incursion, perhaps, focusing mainly on events happening in the present. And I would like to get Credence back sooner rather than later--I did have his return framed in for EP4._
> 
> _No matter what, I'll likely be a while before anything new is posted. There are many things I'd like to do, events I'd like to explore--such as the civil war in Skyrim--planned in EP4; perhaps I'll move that into EP3, have the 1864 guys be thrust into THAT war... and the vampire angle... I definitely want to take on the Dawnguard quest line, though there's no way Mazhe would ever side with the Volkihar vampire clan. So how's he gonna convince the Dawnguard to let him work with them as a vampire? An interesting angle to take on._
> 
> _There'll also be a political angle in the Commonwealth, as they continue to recover from the devastating attack: running a federal election, and getting a government formed with a mandate--though Harry and Justin need to be careful what they wish for. The party put in charge will do no favours for the young King nor the Promagistrate._
> 
> _Lastly, OND itself, as it continue to unleash terrible destruction on whatever it touches, with devastating effects. They want to watch the world burn, it's simple as that, and their tactics continue to get more destructive._
> 
> _So, lots of things to consider, as I put this one to bed. Once again, a massive thank-you for reaching the end, sticking with it, it's much appreciated. For now, signing off. Until next time, peace and love._
> 
> _FINITE_


End file.
